A New Beginning
by ShadowMika
Summary: Its 3 years in the future and the Inu gang is still looking for the jewel. They have new friends and new powers as well. Kikyo is a demon and Narakus mate. Kikyo haters will love this story! Now being edited InuKag SanMir
1. Default Chapter

A New Begging

Chapter 1

(3 years in the future)

(Introduction)

It has been three years since Inuyasha and the gang have started there journey to find the Sacred Jewel. In that time Sesshomaru and Kouga had joined them. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had made a silent truce, as had Inuyasha and Kouga . Shippo's fox powers had increased thanks to Sesshomaru's training. Kagome had been training with Kaede to increase her miko powers and got a sword to help. The sword was known as the"Light Blade" very much like Inuyasha sword the tetsusaiga. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru have been training her on how to use it. Sango was teaching Kouga how to use his sword since he was used to his claws and feet. Miroku was kind just doing his own training. Kirara has learned o few new tricks and has gotten bigger.

On there journey they collected almost half the jewel and have come past many powerful demons. Kagome has decided to stay in the feudal era because of her powers and she wasn't doing to good in school anyway. And so the journey begins...


	2. Great Battle

A New Beginning

Chapter 2

The Start

Inuyasha and the gang were on there way to a new village with the thought of finding a fragment of the jewel but they were wrong.

"Inuyasha are we almost there yet?" whined Shippo

" Runt if you don't stop asking you are going to have to walk yourself." yelled a very annoyed Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha stop yelling at Shippo!" yelled Kagome from behind the group.

" How about you shut up wench!" yelled Inuyasha.

As soon as he said it he new he shouldn't have and he braced himself for what was about to happen.

"Inuyasha, Sit Boy!" yelled a very mad miko. She hated it when he called her that, then again she wasn't sure if he would really ever learn.

"Little brother will you ever learn." said an equally annoyed Sesshoumaru.

"Yeah mutt face you should have learned by now." said a very amused Kouga.

Inuyasha was mumbling something about stupid wolves and annoying half-  
brothers. Sango and Miroku stood on the side lines waiting for it to blow over. Kirara sat on Sango's shoulder waiting for something important to happen, wide red eyes searching the tree lines. Inuyasha shot up from his hole and once again started yelling.

"Bitch what did u do that for!" yelled a now very pissed off half-demon.

Everyone knew what was coming now.

"What do u think baka! You are such a idiot!" Kagome yelled. She was fuming now it even made Inuyasha flinch. He decided to keep quiet the rest of the trip so his back wouldn't crack.

As they got closer Inuyasha, Kouga, and Sesshoumaru could smell human blood. Kagome was first to notice the change in their behavior.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" asked Kagome

"I smell human blood and lots of it." Inuyasha said in a whisper.

"He's right Kagome I smell it too." said Kouga over his shoulder.

Kagome and Sango rode on Kirara and Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder. While the demons took the lead Miroku close behind them.

When they got to the village it was in ruins, it didn't look like it was possible for anyone to have made it alive. As they rounded one of the toppled buildings a huge bear demon and its clan blocked them. Their claws were covered in blood. The leader growled to its clan to get ready and they did.

"Now what do we have here. A odd group I must say never thought the great lord would help humans. Same to you Prince." said the bear demon. Laughing the whole time.

"I also see we have a pathetic half breed. A young miko as well this is going to be interesting."

" Who the hell are you and what do you want!" Inuyasha yelled. Ready to draw his sword at anytime as was Kagome with her sword.

"My name is not your concern and I am sent here by Naraku to kill you and get the Jewel Shards as well." yelled the bear demon.

Everyone got in their battle stance. Inuyasha and Kagome drew their swords and Sango and Miroku got ready. Kirara transformed into her gaint saber toothed demon form and Shippo got on her back. Kouga and Sesshoumaru got ready. Sesshoumaru didn't think he needed Tokijin for this battle so he left it.

"You want a fight then you are going to get it." yelled Kouga.

"For once I agree with you Kouga. Lets get him." Inuyasha says.

"Kagome remember what me and Sesshoumaru told you about the sword." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder.

"You got it. Lets see if I can use this new sword of mine."she laughed, new personally taking over the normal school girl act.

Inuyasha's eye shot around, the faint sound of buzzing entering his ears, "Naraku's insects."

"Miroku don't use your wind tunnel Naraku's poison insects are here." yelled Sango.

"Why Sango I didn't know you cared so much."Miroku said with his usual perverted grin.

Sango rolled her eyes and got ready for battle. Shippo was even getting ready it wasn't that they were powerful it was that there were a lot of them.

"Ok enough talk you want to battle lets battle. Wind Scar!"

The huge rush of goldeb light shot towards the bear, he only seemed amused. "Don't think it'll be that easy hanyou!" he roared

The light engulfed the group, the darker figuers seemed to dissappear. Inuyasha laughed, of couse it'd be easy. "Well that was easy eno..."

A huge paw broke threw the ground, Inuyasha hardly dodged the claws. He landed a few feet back, eyes now much more fierce. The rest of the group looking a little shocked themselves.

"What the hell. How did you move so fast?" yelled a very surprised Kouga.

"The great spider gave me two shards of the great jewel, now I'm faster then any of you! My clan shares that connection making us equally powerfu! Before you ask miko I masked their power so you couldn't sense them, Naraku's told me or your talents." said the bear demon.

As the others were battling the bears they did not notice Inuyasha was in trouble, he couldn't hit the stupid bear the thing was to fast, "Come on hanyou, tired already!" the bear laughed

Paw swiping at him, giving Inuyasha an impressive gash on his arm and most likely breaking it. Kagome turned away from the bear she had already injured and saw that Inuyasha was in a tight spot. Kagome ran over before the bear could hit again, the pure white blade blocking the gaint claws. Twisting the blade around she threw the beast back.

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked

"Kagome get away I don't want you hurt." he yelled.

"You forget I can fight now."

The bear was coming again Kagome could sense it. She put up her sword and got ready to cut the bastered in half. As soon as he came her sword started to glow and the bear was sliced in two. As soon as there leader was dead the rest fled.

"See I told you I can fight." Kagome said while picking up the two jewel shards.

"Feh, whatever." he said while getting up.

"Inuyasha wait a minute at least let me fix your arm." Kagome yelled as he started walking away.

"It will heal in a day..." before he could say anything else she was by him, her hand on his arm. He started to blush but hid it. A bright light came from her hand and his arm was healed.

"See that wasn't so hard." then she noticed that her hand was still on his arm she started to blush badly too.

Then Miroku decided to save both of them from embarrassment.

"Lady Kagome why do you think Naraku would send such a weak demon as him?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know maybe a test or something"she said

Unknown to them some one was watching them. The person kept upwind to make sure that no one would catch their scent. The person was waiting for the right moment to attack. Unknown to them Sesshoumaru knew that someone was there, the problem was he didn't really care at the time.

"Kagome what did the bear mean when he said he masked the power of the shards? Is that possible?" Sango asked.

"Yeah I couldn't mask the power of mine." Kouga said.

"I'm not sure if its possible I never heard of it." Kagome said while putting her sword back in it's sheath.

"It's probably one of Naraku's tricks. That stupid bastard he never battles himself." Inuyasha said

"Well little brother maybe someone else out the spell on them." Sesshoumaru said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru you know such a person?"asked Miroku.

Sesshoumaru would not tell them not yet anyway. He got up and started walking towards the woods.

"Hey were are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I must check on Rin and Jaken. They shall be with me on my return which will be in two days." he said.

Inuyasha was about to protest to another brat tagging along but he was gone before he could. When he left some one jumped out of the bushes but remained in the shadows...

(Finally, after four years, I'm editing it. Many asked me too, but yea well anyways I even gotta admit re-reading this was dreadful! I guess I've grown up the past for years when it came to writing. I'll be adding a little bit and fixing a lot of it, so start reveiwing again!!!)


	3. Mystery Visitor

A New Begging

Chapter 3

( A mystery visitor)

Last time:

Inuyasha was about to protest to another brat tagging along but he was gone before he could. When he left someone jumped out of the bushes but remained in the shadows...

Continuing:

Everyone turned around to see what the nosie was. They saw a dark figure dressed in black. They did not show its face.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kagome said

"My name I can't say right now. I am here to help u find Naraku and destroy him as well." the masked figure said.

"Cut the small talk and tell us who the hell u are, and how would you know were Naraku is?" Inuyasha said,"We don't need your help anyway."

"Well if you don't want my help find."

"No, don't go don't take Inuyasha seriously it's his pride talking not his head." Kagome called 

"HEY! What dose that mean! Stupid Wench." Inuyasha mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear but no luck.

"Inuyasha, SIT Boy!" yelled Kagome ,"For once use your head not pride. Baka"

Inuyasha was mumbling something along the line of stupid miko's but was ignored as he pulled himself out of the ground.

"Hey mutt get some sense knocked into you this time?" Kouga mocked.

"Shut up you stupid wolf." yelled a very mad half-demon

As Kouga and Inuyasha were arguing the mystery guest made themself known. A light blue light engulfed her and they started to glow. That caught everyone's attention.

"Now that I have your attention I have a message to give. For my identity I will reveal. It might me a shock to some of you though so be prepared." Said the masked figure.

She took off her hood to reveal her face. Everyone was shocked of what they saw. It was a young women but the odd the was she had black hair with blue strikes, she stood about 5'4, she had a outfit like Inuyasha's but they were blue not red, she had a sword at her waist, eyes were a amber color. But the thing that surprised everybody was she had claws, fangs, and two black dog ears.(Don't ask how I got the idea for this person but this is how I wish I was.) She also had a scar on the side of her face. They were purple and were jagged.

Everyone was in shock even Inuyasha. She looked a girl Inuyasha. For some strange reason Kirara walked over to her and jumped on her shoulder. This mystery person that Kirara some how knew.

"Ok I suspect that u have many questions. Well let me tell you who I am. My name is Mika and I am Inuyasha's younger sister. Yes I am a half demon." said Mika. (you will find out what the name means soon)

Everyone was in shock. Everyone's mouth dropped open when they heard. Kagome was the first to speak.

"Your Inuyasha's sister. How?" Kagome asked

" Well I am Inuyasha's half sister really. I have just learned about my brother a few months ago." Mika concluded.

" My I ask you a question?" Sango asked

"Yes."said Mika

"How dose Kirara know you? She's been with me ever sense I was born."

"Well lets just say Kirara's mother is my companion. Would you like to see her?" Mika asked

"Yeah, Im sure Kirara would want to, too." Sango said and Kirara gave a mew to say yes.

"Ok hold on. Shadow come out!" Mika called as she did a flaming cat came from the sky.

I fire cat just like Kirara except the flames around her feet and tail were blue. Her eyes red, one black ring around both tails. She was a little bigger then Kirara. She was in her large form at the moment but changed into her smaller form.

"Everybody this is Shadow. Kirara's mom and my companion." Mika said proudly.

"She looks just like Kirara." Shippo exclaimed

Kirara jumped off Mika's shoulder and ran over to her mother. They mewed happily and curled up next to each other.

"Ok that covers who I am now my I ask your names?" Mika qustioned.

" Yes of coarse. This is Sango a demon exterminator she's after Naraku because he destroyed her village and is using her brother against her." Kagome said.

" And this a Shippo. He's wants revenge for his family. Naraku sent the Thunder Brothers to destroy them." Sango said.

"I am Miroku,..." Miroku stopped by Sango. " He is a pervert and is supposed to be a monk. I don't believe it." Sango said.

"Lady Sango why do u question my ways? It hurts." Miroku said in a sad vocie

"Oh that's why you ask every girl to bear your child..." before she could finish what she was saying Miroku's hand found its way to Sango's backside.

"PERVERT!"

Slap

" ok anyway this is Kouga leader of the wolf demon tribe. He's after Naraku for killing his pack, and Im Kagome. Im sure you already know about Inuyasha." Kagome concluded.

"Ok I want to get some answers here!" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"You will get answers brother, you will have to wait until I hear yours." Mika said.

"Feh, fine." Inuyasha said.

So Inuyasha and the others told their story. They told her their adventures and Kagome told her about the well and how she is reincarnation of the miko Kikyo. Also, how Inuyasha got pinned to the tree for 50 years.

" Ok we told you are story now tell use yours." Inuyasha said.

"Ok I will" Mika said.

Mika's Story:

Mika was doing her studies when she heard her master speaking. She went by the door and started listening to the conversation.

" Lord we can not keep Mika here any longer. Since she's a half-demon the other lords are getting angry. They will not except her they never will."said the little servant.

" I know this but I can not just leave her." the lord exclaimed.

" Why not leave her with one of her brothers?" the servant asked.

" One her one brother I can not find. The lord of the eastern lands wold never take her." the lord said.

Mika walked out of her room to go find the lord. She did not understand she thought she was part of the family. She knew people didn't like she was a half-demon, but she didn't know the lords were the same. She walked down the long hallway looking for him. She found him in the study hall looking over some scrolls. She thought about the conversation. She has been with the lord since she could remember. She walked in and the lord noticed her right away.

" Mika what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be studying?" the lord asked.

" I have some questions to ash you my lord." Mika said in a sad voice.

The lord knew she heard of the conversation he had with his servant earlier. He knew what he had to do.

" You heard the conversation. Yes?" the lord asked

" Yes I did." Mika said

" I guess I can not hide were you came from anymore." the lord said sadly.

"Please tell me my lord. I must know." Mika said.

"I think you are right." the lord said " Please site down"

" You were found when I was on patrol of my lands. You were in the near by bushes. When I saw you were a hanyou I had second thoughts of bringing you here. I did. You had a note with you. It said:

Please who ever finds Mika please take care of her. I could not and could not protect her anymore. She's might be a hanyou but she is a great child.

Please protect her. I will protect her in death at least.

Sincerely,

Keya

"She also put in the note that you had two half brothers. One a hanyou like yourself. The other lord of the western lands."

Mika was shocked. She didn't know her died protecting her.

" Mika do you know what your name means?" the lord asked

"No my lord. Why?" Mika asked

" Your name means "New Moon". Its is a great meaning. Your family put great honor on you." the lord said ( ok I totally made that up but work with me here I had to make it interesting.)

Mika had made up her mind to find her half-brother the hanyou. Her lord said his name was Inuyasha.

"My lord I must find my half brother. I must find my family." Mika said.

"If you must go take Shadow with you. She protected you when you were a baby when I first found you, she must go with you now." the lord said.

"I would have it know other way my lord." Mika said

As she started walking away the lord told her to stop.

"Wait Mika this is yours. A sword that your farther made. It was also left with you. It is made from his fang. It is called the "Shadow Blade" there are two others like it both your brothers. They are all different yours one of the best sense you are the youngest. Go ahead take it out of it's sheath." the lord said.

She did what she was told. As the sword was drawn it transformed once then twice. It was huge the blade was sharp and very well made. (Look people I can't describe the sword but its sorta like Inuyasha's.)

"It has many powers that you mast learn and master. This great sword is yours for reasons so take care of it." the lord said

" I will not disappoint you my lord. Come on Shadow lets get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." Mika said.

"One more thing tell your brother that if he needs any help to tell me." the lord said.

"I will. Let us go Shadow."Mika sai

As they left the lord felt really bad for not telling her. It was the right thing.

"So Shadow are you ready?" Mika asked

She gave a mew to say yes and transformed in a big blue flame.

" You want me to ride you now right?" Mika said

Shadow growled in reply. Mika had her sword had her companion she was ready. She fought many battles and got much stronger. She had mastered the Shadow Blade and was ready for anything except for one thing. She wan on her way to a near by village when she saw it was being attacked.

"Shadow take us down we have to help the village." Mika said.

Shadow did as she was told and went down. They entered the village and found a demon in a baboon pelt.

"How are you and why are you acting this village?" Mika yelled

" So what do we have here? A young hanyou I see. Do you want a death wish my dear. Or are you just foolish." the man said

"Tell me who you are NOW! " Mika yelled

" I am Naraku, the one who will kill you." as he said this a vine shot out and she could not doge it in time. It went though her arm and now she could not use her sword. Another vine shot threw her lower stomach she could not move. Naraku moved closer when he got close enough he slapped her. Made two jagged claw marks on the side or her face. As soon as she thought she would die Shadow rushed down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

When she came to she didn't remember until she felt her wounds. Her sword glowed a light blue and engulfed her and she was healed beside her scars she did not know her sword could do that she didn't have time to figure it out. She kept on her journey to find her brother and get revenge on Naraku.

End of Mika's story

Ok how did you like this chapter hope it got your attention sorry on the lack of creative names Shadow Blade sounds cool and Kirara's mom well Shadow fits her well how I picture her anyway. Please review.


	4. Talk Between Friends

A New Begging

Chapter 4

( Talk Between Friends)

After, Mika finished her tale everyone was left to let it sink in. The girls went to the hot springs and the boys stayed back in camp. The were shocked at what the had heard.

With the girls:

The girls went to the hot springs to talk. The didn't want to talk around the by the boys right now.

" So Mika how long have you been looking for Inuyasha ?"Kagome asked

"Almost three years why?"

"I was just wondering is all."

"Mika you said Shadow is Kirara's mom right?" Sango asked

"Yes why?"

"Shadow to be older then I thought. How do you know she Kirara mom?"

"Kirara followed me when I was a baby and I kinda figured it out. I lived with the lord for years so Im not sure who long they were around."Mika said

"Kagome you said you came from the future right?"

"Yeah Mika why?"

"Just wondering. Can anyone go though the well?" Mika asked

"No only me and Inuyasha." said Kagome "You might be able to but Im not sure."

"Mika tell me about your sword. It sounds really cool." Shippo asked(yes shippo came as well)

" You me the Shadow Blade. It's a lot like Inuyasha's sword but in a lot of ways its not. It has different powers. Its has the power of healing and it can be used in battle as well. It can transform 3 times if needed. One of its powers is the "shadow rage" its like the Wind Scar in power but its it a lot easier to use. I can not figure its other powers yet." Mika said.

"That sounds so cool." cried Shippo.

" Kagome my I ask you a question?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure."

"What is with your sword? I haven't seen any like it." Mika said

"You must mean the "Light Blade". Funny story really. Well as you know Im a miko. When I was training my bow and arrows were not cutting it so Kaede gave me a sword. Since Im a miko it is called the light blade. It has powers I haven't discovered yet." Kagome said," Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru have been teaching me how to use it"

Mika tensed when she heard the name Sesshoumaru she hated him. He was one of the reasons her lord was getting in trouble. She didn't know he traveled with them. Kagome knew she said something wrong.

"Mika what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Yeah are you ok?" Sango asked

"Mika you in the?" Shippo asked why tapping her shoulder.

"You said Sesshoumaru was traveling with you right?" Mika said in a nervous voice.

"Yes why?" Kagome asked

With the Boys:

"So Inuyasha you never told me you had a sister." Miroku said

"Yeah mutt you never said you had a sister. " Kouga said

" Did you ever think that I didn't know. Stupid idiots !" Inuyasha yelled form a tree.

"How is your brother going to take it?" Miroku asked

"That bastered. Who knows." Said Inuyasha.

" Ok since there is nothing to do for a few days Im going back to the tribe to check on things I will be back in two days." Kouga said

"Feh, whatever."Inuyasha said.

After Kouga was gone Miroku was free to start asking questions. He was

going to have fun bugging the hanyou.

"So Inuyasha you decide yet?" Miroku asked with a weird smirk on his face.

"What do you mean Have I decided?" Inuyasha asked

"I mean have you finally picked who to stay with. Kikyo or Kagome?" Miroku knew the answer but he wanted to here it for himself.

" What... do ... You ...Mean" Inuyasha asked nervously

"I mean who do you love Inuyasha it's a simple question with a simple answer." Miroku said.

With the girls:

" Lets just say Sesshoumaru is not my favorite person. I needed help and he turned me away. He's one of the reasons Im on this journey." Mika said

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Kagome you have feelings for my brother don't you." Mika said

Kagome went stiff. She was thinking were did that come from. She knew the answer but was nervous about saying it.

" Why do you ask that?" Kagome asked nervously

"I saw you battle those bear demons. No one would risk there life for someone unless you love them." Mika said

Kagome had to agree with that. She knew she had feelings for the hanyou but it was hard to say.

" Well Mika is right. I do love Inuyasha but he can't love me back and never can not when Kikyo is around. He'll only see me as a copy of her." as Kagome said this Kagome's hands fisted.

"Kagome you are wrong on that. I can tell. How do you think I figured with you." Mika said "Trust me he feels the same way about you."

The conversation was stopped there. They started talking about well everything and anything.

With the guys:

"Come on Inuyasha answer my question. How do you chose?" Miroku asked.

Now Inuyasha was in a very big dilemma here. He has thought about this before and he did chose but he wasn't going to tell Miroku that's for sure.

"Its none of or busyness monk. Now leave me alone." Inuyasha yelled form the tree tops.

Inuyasha was running form tree to tree he found a tall tree to stay in for a while to think he chose already that wasn't the problem. As he was up in his tree the girls were walking back to camp little did he know trouble was around the corner. Then he saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

"What is Kikyo doing here and why now?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He ran after the soul collectors to find Kikyo and tell her what he has decided. He found her up in a tree letting the souls into her.

"Inuyasha I see you have came. You have come to make your decision. Am I correct." Kikyo said in her normal emotionless

"Yes I have Kikyo I have some bad news Im NOT going to hell with you." Inuyasha yelled.

Kikyo was furious and Inuyasha knew it.

"You have chose the copy over me haven't you!" she yelled

"Yes I have she wants me for how I am. She doesn't care if Im a hanyou or not. She loves me for who I am. YOU NEVER DID!" he yelled

With the girls:

As the girls were walking back Kagome could sense something coming. Kagome stopped all of a sudden and drew her sword. It started glowing now she knew a powerful demon was coming.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Shippo asked.

"A demo is coming and its powerful." Kagome said

After she said that Sango got her weapon ready and Mika drew her "Shadow Blade" It transformed into its first form only if needed she would transform again. Also, as soon as she drew her sword Shadow and Kirara came to help. Shadow could sense her friend needed help and Kirara followed.

"Thanks for coming you two." Mika said

Shadow gave a low growl saying she was ready. Shadow and Kirara transformed and got ready as did the others.

"Shippo get on Shadow's back she will protect you if need be." Mika said

Shippo did has he was told and got on Shadow as he did a giant dragon demon came out of the forest. The thing was huge. A big silver dragon with razor sharp claws.

"I am looking for the Miko were is she?" the dragon demanded

"Its me lizard breath. What do you want?" Kagome yelled she was acting like Inuyasha she thought she was hanging around to much or something.

"Im here to destroy you and your friends. Were's the filthy hanyou Inuyasha." the dragon roared.

"He's not here right now but you can deal with the next closes thing me."Mika yelled as she slashed the dragons arm off. "Sango Kagome leave this one to me I haven't been in a battle for a while."

As she turned around is arm was back.

"What the hell. Who did you do that!" Mika yelled. The one thing you didn't do is mess with Mika when she's in a battle.

"None of your business half breed!" yelled the dragons.

"Shadow use your "Blue Flame" now!"Mika yelled

Shadow shot up in the air with Shippo on her back. With that she shot a blue flame out of her mouth and at the dragon. The dragon cried out in pain. And hit the ground.

" Now see my real power. Shadow Rage!" Mika yelled

Her sword grew black. Great black flames shot at the dragon and he was gone when the smoke cleared.(Shadow rage is like wind scar besides a few things and that's not the ultimate attack either.)

" Now that's done. Shall we be on our way." Mika said while putting her sword away.

Everyone stood the mouth agate now they new Mika and Inuyasha were related. They didn't know she was that powerful. They also didn't know Shadow could breath fire and blue fire at that.

"Are you guys ok?"Mika asked

"Yeah we are fine but we didn't know you were that powerful. Now I know that you are Inuyasha's sister you act like him" Kagome said laughing slightly.

"Ok lets get going Miroku probably driving Inuyasha nuts." Sango shouted

As they were walking back to camp Shippo jumped on Mika's shoulder.

"Hey Mika can I ask you something?" Shippo asked

"Yeah sure. What is it?"Mika asked

Shippo made sure Sango and Kagome were out of hearing range. After he was sure they wouldn't hear he told her.

"You remember what Kagome said about Kikyo?"Shippo question

"Yeah why?" Mika asked she was confused now.

"Well I want to get them together. I hate seeing Kagome like this. She's like a mom to me." Shippo said

"I know I fell bad for her. I would kill Kikyo if I could. But why are you telling me this?" Mika asked

"Well I want you to help me get them together so Inuyasha will chose Kagome and not the dirt bag." Shippo said

Mika liked the idea of that. She liked Kagome and she didn't want Inuyasha get dragged down to hell for something he didn't do. She would do it.

"I like the idea Shippo I can even like Kikyo if you want she said she wants to die I can give her that wish." She said in a evil vocie.

"Yes thanks Mika. That dirt bag is going down." Shippo said

"I bet Shadow would even help. Wouldn't you Shadow?" Mika questioned

Shadow gave a nob to say yes she even had a little evil glint in her eye. There plan would set into action soon but little did they know something is going to happen that will be in there favor. It was going to happen soon.

Mika, Shippo, and Shadow ran to caught up with Kagome ,Sango and Kirara.

They noticed Inuyasha wasn't there. Kagome knew something was wrong.

"Miroku were's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked

"He left not to long after you did Lady Kagome why?" Miroku asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this. Mika, Sango get Kirara and Shadow we have to find Inuyasha.

Kagome knew something was wrong. She wasn't going to let Inuyasha get hurt. She vowed that she would die protecting him if she had to.

"Kagome go with Mika and Shadow she can go faster." Sango yelled

"Come on Kagome. We have to hurry." Mika called "Get on Shadow I can run this time around."

"Sango, Miroku you guys stay here. You to Shippo." Mika called.

Before they left Shippo jumped on Mika's shoulder and wispered something in her ear.

"If Kikyo is there don't kill her I want to see her die." Shippo whispered

"Don't worry Shippo I will make sure you will see her die." Mika whispered back with that Mika, Kagome and Shadow were off. They were going to save Inuyasha or die trying.

(Ok I know everyone is acting a lot tougher but Shippo as to get tougher anyway and Mika is just like that and I think Kagome should get tougher. And for those who are wondering what Kagome looks like now well shes not wearing her school uniform anymore. She now usually wears Black jeans and a baggy t-shirt. Please review I only gotten one review right now and I would like more.)


	5. Demon Kikyo and The Secert

A New Begging

( Demon Kikyo and The Secret)

Chapter 5

Last time:

Mika, Kagome, and Shadow went to go find Inuyasha. They were on there way to save Inuyasha and to find out something they didn't expect.

On with the chapter:

Mika, Kagome and Shadow had been looking for Inuyasha for a while and found no trace of him.

"Kagome do you know any place were my brother usually is?" Mika asked from the ground.

"No I do..." Kagome was cut short when she saw Kikyo's soul collectors.

"Follow those soul collectors that should lead us to them." Kagome yelled from Shadows back.

Kagome started to think the worst. She thought Inuyasha was dead or went with Kikyo to hell already. She couldn't live if that happen. While Kagome was in her thoughts Mika smelled something that wasn't good. She smelled her brothers blood. All of a sudden they heard a scream. The scream pierced the forest. As soon as they heard that Mika and Shadow increased speed. As soon as they came threw the trees to a clearing they saw a horrible sight. Inuyasha was on the ground a hole threw his stomach and a snake demon hovering over him fangs ready to inject poison.

Inuyasha was knocked out and couldn't protect himself. Kagome would be damned if she was stood around and let it happen. Before Kagome could do anything Mika jumped and grabbed Inuyasha so the snake couldn't get him. As soon as she grabbed him the snake came down and its fangs were deep in the ground. Mika put done Inuyasha by a tree so he could lean on it. Just then did she notice how bad his injures were.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kagome yelled from Shadows back. "Shadow put me down I have a snake to kill."

"Who are you!" Mika yelled Inuyasha was bleeding a lot so she wanted to hurry and get this over with.

Kagome then realized who it was and she couldn't believe it.

"What the hell! Kikyo is that you!" yelled Kagome

"Kagome are you saying that's Kikyo ."Mika yelled in disbelief

"Yes I am Kikyo and my I ask who are you?" Kikyo hissed to Mika

"Im Inuyasha's sister Mika. From what I heard about you well I hate you all ready." Mika yelled while drawing her sword.

"Kikyo what have you done to Inuyasha! I swear if he dies you will die by my hands." Kagome said Shadow growled behind her telling her she was on her side.

"How in the hell did you become a demon?" yelled Kagome

"I made a deal with Naraku I become a demon and I become his mate." Kikyo hissed.

"Well then you can both rot in hell!" Kagome screamed "Im not letting you take Inuyasha with you!"

With that said she drew her sword.

"Kagome don't kill her yet I have a promise to keep but we can send her running." Mika called over to her she made sure she didn't leave Inuyasha open or who knows what will happen.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! WE CAN KILL HER NOW!" Kagome yelled

"Trust me Im sure Inuyasha is going to want to help kill her." Mika said back "Shadow guard Inuyasha."

Shadow did as she was told and stood in front of Inuyasha he was still knocked out and showed no sings of coming back to soon.

"You a pathetic copy and a pathetic hanyou thing you can kill me." Kikyo said while going ack to her normal form.

"We have no intension of killing you yet. Just to send you running." Mika said in a evil voice.

Kikyo got out her bow and arrows and aimed at Kagome. Kagome brought her sword in front of her to get ready. Mika got her own sword ready.

"Why do you even try Inuyasha will never love you he sees you as a copy and that is all." Kikyo said in her evil voice.

"Ok that's it Im so tired of you." Kagome yelled I will spare you this time but Im only doing it so Inuyasha will get the satisfaction of killing you." Kagome said.

Mika and Kagome ran towards Kikyo. Kagome was glad she could run now that she didn't have to wear that stupid uniform. Mika and Kagome jumped planning to hit Kikyo but she wasn't there.

"You have to be faster then that if you want to get me." Kikyo said behind Kagome as she said this Kikyo shot a arrow at Kagome and got her in the shoulder. Kagome fell to the ground from the pain.

"Kagome can you still fight?" Mika yelled while dodging one of Kikyo's arrows.

"You shouldn't be worried about her. You should be worried about yourself." Kikyo said while shooting another arrow and Mika dodging again.

Kagome was holding on to her shoulder to stop te bleeding she held her sword the best she could with one arm. With out Kikyo knowing Kagome got behind her and slashed her in the back. A long gash ran from her shoulder blade all the way down to her lower back. It was her turn to scream in pain. Kikyo called her soul collectors to carry her away which they did.

"I will kill you! You will pay!"Kikyo yelled as she flew away.

Kagome fell to her knees from the pain in her shoulder. Mika put her sword in her sheath and ran over to Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you ok?" Mika called kneeling by her.

Kagome out her head up to see Mika. She had to get back to Kaede she couldn't use her powers right now she was to weak. She could get there on her own though.

"Im fine. Get Inuyasha on Shadow and lets get out of here." Kagome said while standing. She toke her sword and put it back in the sheath.

"Were are we going?" Mika asked while she put Inuyasha on Shadow he was awake and she knew he heard everything.

"To Kaede's we need her to help heal Inuyasha." Kagome said "Don't worry I will show you were to go."

"You need help getting back Kagome?" Mika asked

"Its ok I can walk. When Inuyasha is feeling better he will have to take me back to the well so I can get a few things." Kagome said while starting to walk away.

"Shadow you can walk with us this time I want to make sure Inuyasha is ok." Mika said. Shadow growled a yes and started walking next to Mika.

"Kagome if you don't mind me asking who's Kaede?" Mika asked while catching up.

"She is a older Miko and is Kikyo's younger sister." Kagome said "She is the one who has trained me and gave me the necklace that restrains Inuyasha." Kagome said as she checked to see if her shoulder was still bleeding, it stopped bleeding so that was a good thing.

"What about the others shouldn't we tell them?" Mika asked

"They will be there more then likely so don't worry about them." Kagome said back.

They continued in silence for the rest of the trip.

In Inuyasha Mind:

(Flashback)

_"Inuyasha how dare you pick that copy over me." yelled Kikyo_

_"Kikyo she did the one thing you never like me for who I am. She didn't wnat me to be human she doesn't care." Inuyasha said_

_"Well all I have to do is kill her and then you want have a choice will you." Kikyo said while laughing._

_When she said that Inuyasha temper went over. No one he meant NO one would hurt Kagome. He didn't care if he had to kill Kikyo either._

_"YOU WILL NEVER HURT HER AGAIN!" Inuyasha yelled_

_His eyes started turning red and faint purple strips appeared. He fought to keep control his sword wasn't helping him much this time. For the first time in awhile the human, demon, and the half demon agreed on one thing.(yes I put him has having tree people inside his head. My idea so deal) They agreed on not letting anyone hurt Kagome. He took control of his demon side so he could keep his sanity._

_"Kikyo I will kill you if it comes to that." Inuyasha said only loud enough to hear._

_"WHAT!" Kikyo yelled. Then out of no were she turns into a giant snake demon._

_"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled "How did you become a demon!"_

_"I made a deal with Naraku. I become a demon and get more power and I become his mate." she hissed_

_Inuyasha was totally lost how could she do this. He thought she had more dignity then that._

_"There's also one more little secret you must know. I am no longer the walking dead. I am once again alive." She hissed._

_That's when she shot her tail though his lower stomach he screamed out in pain yeah he as been punched though the stomach before but this was worse then before. It paralyzed him he couldn't protect himself. He feel to the ground he looked like he was knocked out but he could still hear everything that went on. That's when he heard someone coming. It was Kagome, Mika and Shadow. He heard everything that happen and he fleet getting picked up and put some were else. He heard what Kagome said. When she got hurt he wanted to help her but he couldn't he hated being like this. After everything was done he felt himself begging carried back to some were that's when he felt himself go into darkness._

_(End of flashback)_

Back with Shippo and the others:

"Lady Sango do you thing they will be alright?" Miroku asked

"Im sure they are fine, but we should head back to Kaede's they might go back there." Sango said

"Good idea Lady Sango." Miroku said while standing next to Sango (ok most of you can guess what's going to happen) Miroku hand slips to Sango's back side and.

PERVERT

Slap

"When is he going to learn." Shippo ask himself while sitting by the forest waiting for the rest of his friends to return.

"Come on Shippo we have to get to Kaede's. They are probably over there all ready Sango yelled over her shoulder.

"Ok Im coming. Come on Kirara." Shippo said

"Mew" Kirara said

They were in for a surprise on what they were going to see and hear when they got back.

(Ok that's the chapter I hope everyone likes it. Thank you to my few readers for reviewing. Any suggestions will be welcome. ga ne)


	6. Confessions and Healing

A New Begging

(Chapter 6)

Confessions and Healing

Last time:

Mika, Kagome and Shadow saved Inuyasha and learned of what Kikyo has done. Now a Snake demon Kikyo is even more powerful. Unknowing to them Naraku has two more minions waiting for them.

On with that chapter:

Mika, Kagome and Shadow entered the village to see no one was there. They went to Kaede's hut to see if she was there. She was there mixing some herbs.

"Kagome were have ye been?" Kaede asked "Who is your friend?"

"I will explain later Kaede. We need help Inuyasha is hurt and so am I." Kagome said.

"Of coarse. Go in the back room and I will be there in a minute." Kaede said

"Shadow take Inuyasha in the back please." Mika said. Shadow did as she was told.

Kagome went in the back room with Inuyasha who she thought was still unconscious. Shadow came back out and turned into her smaller form.

"Ye can sit outside if you would like." Kaede said

Mika didn't say anything she went outside to wait for the others she had a lot of explaining to do and had to tell Shippo what had happen she was sure he would want to know. Her and Shadow went to the nearest tree and jumped in.

"Shadow I think we still have a long journey ahead of us." Mika said "I think we finally found friends as well.

Back inside:

"What happen to ye?"Kaede question

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kagome said sarcastically

"I do not think so I have seen much child." Kaede said

"I will tell you the story." Kagome said

Kagome told Kaede what happen from what happen to Kikyo to how she meet Mika and how she was Inuyasha's half sister. She also told her about Shadow and how Naraku and Kikyo are mates. Also what happen to Inuyasha.

"So ye say my sister has turned herself into a demon and is now mates with Naraku." Kaede said in a saddened voice.

"Yes Kaede can we help Inuyasha now I can wait." Kagome said

"Yes lets start." Kaede said while removing his shirt.

That's when Kaede noticed Inuyasha was paralyzed not unconscious.

"Kagome I will be right back I have to get some herbs to heal paralyzation." Kaede said while exiting the room.

Did Kaede he was paralyzed that means he heard everything unless he was unconscious too. She didn't really care right now she started cleaned his wound and he started to open his eyes. Kagome was shocked she though he couldn't move.

"Ka.. Kagome." Inuyasha rasped out

"Inuyasha are you all right?" Kagome asked worriedly

"I will live. Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked trying to sit up

"I will be fine you got the worst of it." Kagome said trying to keep him down.

She didn't get it he wasn't supposed to move yet. Even if he wasn't paralyzed he shouldn't be moving.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't move." Kagome said

That's when Kaede came in.

"I see the effect is starting to were off. Inuyasha can you sit up so I can dress your wound." Kaede asked

Inuyasha did the best to sit up with Kagome's help while Kaede bandaged the wound. After she was done she fixed Kagome's shoulder. Inuyasha noticed how bad it as and felt really guilty for not begging able to protect her like he promised.

"Kagome I have something to tell you."Inuyasha said in a nerves voice

"What is it Inuyasha ?"Kagome said

"Kagome I..."

Out with Mika:

Mika was up in the tree when she heard familiar voices. She waited for them to get there before she got out of the tree. They entered the village totally unaware of what happen. Mika jumped down from the tree Shadow behind her. She startled the others a little bit.

"Lady Mika when did you get here?"Miroku questioned

"Yeah did you find Inuyasha? Were's Kagome?" Sango asked

"Mika what happen?"Shippo asked while jumping on her shoulder

"Sit down and I will tell you." Mika said

She finished the story on how she found Inuyasha and what state he was in. She also told them about Kikyo and everything else that happen.

"So Kikyo is a demon and Naraku's mate." Miroku said

"Yes that is what happen. Inuyasha and Kagome are with Kaede." as Mika said this Kaede came out of the hut.

"Kaede are Inuyasha and Kagome ok?" Mika asked

"They will be fine. Leave them alone for awhile they need rest." Kaede said

"Ok Kaede. Thanks." Mika said

"Ok well I will be at the hot springs if anyone needs me. Miroku I swear I will kill you if you try to spy on me." Sango said wile standing up.

"I will make sure he stays here Sango." Mika said.

"Thanks Mika I will be back soon." Sango said

Miroku went to a near by tree not wanting to get hit yet.

"So Mika what did you do to Kikyo. You didn't kill her yet right." Shippo asked

"I kept my promise Shippo but Kagome wanted to. She gave her a real big gash on her back though" Mika said with a smile

"Hey Shippo play with Shadow and Kirara for awhile ok. I need some time to rest myself." Mika said

"Ok Mika talk to you later." Shippo said

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Kagome I... I ... man this is hard to say." Inuyasha said

Kagome was waiting for him to say the three words she has wanted to hear for three long years.

"Kagome I...I..." Inuyasha started

He knew what he wanted to say but it was hard to say it. He was going to say it know or never so now was the time. (Sorry if its kinda mushy but deal it's a one time thing I hope) He pulled himself up to lean against the wall. Then he pulled her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her neck. Kagome froze she was happy and confused at the same time. Then he started to say something.

"Kagome Im so sorry I couldn't protect you from Kikyo. I thought I was going to die I was scared of losing you. You would not believe how much I worry about you. I always think of you. Please Kagome don't leave me. I...I... I love you Kagome I always have I have been to scared to say it. Please I want you to be my mate I want to stay with you forever. I love you Kagome and that will never change. You are the person that gives me strength, you are the one that doesn't see me as a pathetic hanyou you see me for who I am. Please Kagome you have to believe me I do Love you." Inuyasha said only so she could here it.

Kagome noticed he was crying. His tears falling on her neck. She was so happy right now. Inuyasha loved her and she knew it. She started crying and Inuyasha thought it the wrong way. He pulled away.

"Kagome Im sorry I made you cry. Please stop I hate to see you like this."Inuyasha said then he noticed himself he was crying.

Inuyasha was about to get up before he heard Kagome.

"Inuyasha wait its just, you don't know how long I wanted you to say that." Kagome said crying "I love you to Inuyasha." Kagome said.

With out knowing her own actions she kissed him. She thought Inuyasha was going to pull away but he didn't he deepened it. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He begged for entrance she shyly complied. They broke the kiss and just stayed in each others arms. That's when Inuyasha pulled off the big question.

"Kagome will you be my mate?" Inuyasha asked

"Of coarse I will Inuyasha." Kagome answered

"Well we will do that later. I can give you the mark right now if you want." Inuyasha said nervously.

"She but how do you do that?"Kagome asked nervously

"I just have to bite you on the neck. That's all. But you will turn into half demon like me are you sure." Inuyasha questioned

"I have never been so sure in my life Inuyasha." Kagome said while Kagome tilted her neck so he could do what he had to.

He put his head there for a minute and the sunk his fangs into her neck. She winced a little but she was ok.

"You are mine now Kagome. You will turn into a half-demon over night." Inuyasha said huskily in her ear. With that they slept that night in each others arms while Kagome transformed.

Sango came back from the hot springs and everyone settled down for the night. They were in for a surprise when they awoke the next moring.

(Thank you guys so much for the reviews. They really help. Tell me if you want me to add anything. )


	7. A New Half Demon Kouga & Sesshoumaru Ret...

A New Begging

(Chapter 7)

A New half demon and the Return of Sesshoumaru & Kouga

(For those who are wondering if Kouga has feelings for Kagome but not like before. She's like a sister now. Thank you for all the reviews I really am thankful for that. Im glad my first Fan Fic. Is ok. Anyway on with the story. Oh and WARNING

there will be Kagome acting like Inuyasha and may be very weird.)

Last time:

Inuyasha has made Kagome his mate and said his true feelings. Little do they know Naraku has a few friends in mind to help them. What will happen now?

On with the chapter:

It was morning. No one was expecting to see what they saw a little later on. Mika had woken first and noticed something different in the and she knew what happen between Kagome and Inuyasha. She also knew there was going to be a new half demon in the group and should be able to use her sword to its true power.

"I can't believe it. Inuyasha has finally figured it out. Maybe guys aren't such a hopeless course. Then again" Mika couldn't finish before.

PERVERT!

Salp

"I could be wrong." she finished.

"Hi Mika!" Shippo yelled from the bottom of the tree.

"Hi Shippo. You ok?" Mika asked

"I smell something different in the air." Shippo said

"I think you know what it is Shippo. Just think and you will figure it out." Mika said

Shippo took a minute and finally figured.

"Finally!" Shippo shouted " Hey dose that mean that they... well you know."

"No not yet Shippo. He just marked her." Mika said while laughing a little

"Yes I can't wait to see her." Shippo said

He then ran off to play with the village children. That's when Sango came by.

"Hey Sango what's up?" Mika asked

"Well I was wondering do you notice something different." Sango asked

Mika knew what she was talking about. She was wondering how Sango noticed.

"You will find out soon. Its nothing to worry about." Mika said

"Oh and Mika." Sango said

"Yeah."

"You know Sesshoumaru is coming back today right? So is Kouga."

"I forgot about them. Kouga is not the problem its Sesshoumaru."

"Well just don't kill him ok." Sango said

"You have a deal. I guess."

Back with Kagome and Inuyasha:

The sun shone though the window into the small room. The room were two sleeping Hanyou's lay. Kagome opened her eyes and noticed the Inuyasha arms were still around her. Then she remembered what happen. Then she noticed she had a major head ack. She put her hand on top her head and felt two fuzzy dog ears.

"ASUME! I have cool dog ears now." Kagome thought

She felt like she could fly. She looked down at her hands and noticed she had claws. CLAWS! she thought. She couldn't wait till Inuyasha woke up. As if on Q. Inuyasha opened his eyes. He noticed Kagome has already woken up. So he thought to scare her wouldn't hurt. How was the question. Inuyasha started to put his little plan into action. He opened his eyes just a little.

"Kagome... please help." Inuyasha said in a whisper

"Huh?" Kagome questioned

He opened his eyes like in shock and acted like he was in pain. Kagome jumped out of his lap. She started to panic.

"INUYASHA! What's wrong?" She asked

"I can't see. My head burn's.." Inuyasha said while laughing in his head. He fell over like he was unconscious.

She was going crazy what the heck was going on. She started crying when she though he was dead. Then she remembered she had better senses now. She knew Inuyasha was ok. Then she put to and two together.

"THAT JERK!" Kagome screamed mentally

Inuyasha knew she caught on so he laughed his head off.

"Inuyasha you jerk." Kagome yelled. She balled her hand up into a fist and knocked him on the head. Leaving a very large bump.

"Jeez Kagome I was just playing." Inuyasha said while rubbing his head.

"Baka." Kagome said under her breath.

Inuyasha didn't know the mark would change her personality to be like his. He knew what would change her mood real quick.. He pulled her close to him and kissed her real lightly. He pulled away.

"Thought that would work." Inuyasha said in a well very different voice then normal.

"Don't pull that again or I will say the "s" word so many times your back will brake." Kagome said

"Ok jeez. Let's go outside we have something's to explain. I think your friends will want to know you're a half-demon." Inuyasha said in a annoyed voice while standing as did Kagome.

" I guess we have to. Do I look that different.?" Kagome asked

She stood taller, she still had black hair just a little longer with white strikes, two fuzzy black dog ears, she had fangs, claws, and her eyes were amber now.

"Well you will have to see yourself. I can't explain.

Back outside with the others:

The others heard Kagome screaming at Inuyasha. They just ignored it. Sango and Miroku were by a small fire. Mika was up in a near by tree. Kirara, Shadow and Shippo were playing. That's when they heard Inuyasha and Kagome come outside. They turned to look at them they saw Inuyasha but they didn't see Kagome. A half-demon that sorta looked like Kagome. She had the same clothes and everything but how could she become a half-demon.

"What are you guys staring at?" (Ok try to guess who it is saying it) said Kagome

"Hey Kagome you feeling better." Mika asked from the tree.

"Yeah are you ok?"Shippo asked while Kirara and Shadow followed him.

"WHAT!" Sango and Miroku yelled in unison. "Why are always last to know things lately?" Sango questioned.

"You guys are idiots." Shippo said "You don't get it do you."

"If we knew would we be asking you?"Sango said pretty dang annoyed

Mika was rolling her eyes on having to explain everything. Here we go again she thought.

She sat Sango and Miroku down.

"Ok make it short. I don't feel like explaining everything. Inuyasha and Kagome are mates. She becomes a half demon because of that. Also well there together for ever. There you guys got that." Mika said.

Miroku and Sango well there jaws were down to the floor. Miroku then got that look on his face and looked at Inuyasha and in return Inuyasha gave him a cold stare.

"You mean that Kagome and Inuyasha are together?" Sango said in disbelief.

"Yup, you got it." Shippo said

Kagome noticed the look she was getting from Miroku.

"Miroku I swear don't say anything you might regret. Remember I have claws now." kagome said in a evil smile and flexed her new claws.

"Oh I forgot one thing they sometimes get some of the other personality." Mika said

Inuyasha was starting to laugh at how Kagome was acting. He never thought that would happen.

"Hey what are you laughing at?"Kagome said

Mika decided to save Inuyasha this time.

"Hey Kagome." Mika called

"Yeah."

"You are going to need some training. I can help if you want."

"Yeah sure." Kagome said excitedly

"We will start tomorrow ok."

"Ok"

Then they heard something in the forest Kagome already guessed who it was. It was Kouga. She hoped he could figure out what happen himself. Kouga came out of the bushes in a whirlwind.

"Hey everyone Im back." Kouga announced

"We got that wolf brain." Inuyasha said sarcastically

"Hey were's Kagome?" Kouga asked "Who's the mutt?"

"HEY! HOW YOU CALLING A MUTT!" Kagome yelled "IM KAGOME YOU IDIOT!"

"Oh so your mates with Inuyasha now who say that coming." Kouga said

"At least I don't have to say the same thing again." Mika thought

2 hours later:

Everyone was doing as the usually. When the great lord had returned.(Yes Im being sarcastic give me a break) Sesshoumaru came out of the woods with Rin, Jaken, and his dragon Ah-Uh. Sesshoumaru had his normal emothneless face. Until he saw his younger sister up in the tree.

"Brother I see your back. Well there's a few thing you should know." Inuyasha said

"You have a lot of explaining to do Inuyasha."

"Kagome you can come out. Sesshoumaru will take it." Inuyasha called

"Inuyasha I told you I wasn't hiding. I was resting is all." Kagome said while jumping out of a near by tree.

"Hi Rin." Kagome said

"Hello Kagome. Were is Shippo?" Rin asked

"He's inside. We have some things to tell you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said

"What about me?" Question the little toad demon.

"Yes you to Jaken." Kagome said.

"YO everyone get your butts out here." Inuyasha yelled

"We're coming jeez." Sango said

"You guys too." Kagome said to Mika and Shadow.

"I think I rather stay up here. Fluffy over there might bite." Mika said while laughing

Inuyasha was on the ground laughing. That was way to good.

"No one insults the lord and gets away with it." Jaken yell

"Shut up toad boy. I wasn't talking to you." Mika said

"Who are you?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"You don't even know your own flesh and blood that's sad. Maybe you turned into dog boy to much and you lost your brain." Mika said Inuyasha couldn't stop laughing.

"No one talks to the lord like that." Jaken said again

"I said to shut it toad breath. What Fluffy over there can't talk either." Mika said

"Rin go play with Shippo I have some work to do." Sesshoumaru said

"Ok M'lord ."Rin said while running off

"Mika what are you doing here. I thought I told you to stay away from me." Sesshoumaru said

"Well what do you know Mr. High Mighty remembers me. Well dog breath get used to me being around." Mika said

"Oh and Sesshoumaru love the tail no wonder your nickname is fluffy." Mika said

"Shut your mouth." Sesshoumaru demanded

"So dose Fluffy have bite to go along with the bark." Mika said sarcastically

"Oh I will show you I can bite." Sesshoumaru said

Mika drew her sword. Sesshoumaru noticed the Shadow Blade.

"Father gave you the Shadow Blade. That sword has the same powers as tetsusaiga and tensaiga in one." Sesshoumaru said "Why would father give that to you."

"Maybe he wanted someone with brains to have it." Mika said "Come on lets see if you have as muck bite as you have bite."

Mika and Sesshoumaru started fighting. Sesshoumaru was using tokijin and Mika was using Shadow Blade.

"So you think we should stop them?" Inuyasha asked

"Not sure." Kagome said

"Maybe Sesshoumaru will get put on his place for once." Inuyasha said

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped when a energy beam came toward them.

"Lets hope they are still there." Kagome said

Miroku, Sango, Kouga, and Shadow and Kirara were hiding so they didn't get hit. They were lucky Shippo was inside with Rin.

"Ok that's enough. Save the fight for Naraku not each other." she said to herself as ahe dogged another energy beam.

When the smoke cleared the Shadow Blade was at Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Looks like you didn't have any bite after all fluffy." Mika said

"I took it easy one you." Sesshoumaru said

"Whatever. Point is you are going to have to deal with me." Mika said after jumping in the near by tree.

"So Kagome you have become my brothers mate I see." Sesshoumaru said." I have a feeling there is more you are not telling me."

So Kagome and the others told him the story also filling things in with Kouga. After, all of that they turned in. Kagome had a long day tomorrow.

(Ok thats the chapter hoped you guys liked. Im tring to Update as fast as I can)

Thanks to my reviewers:

Neko Kagome

inulover4391

D3m0n Slay3r

Fire Phoenix

Thanks for the reviews. All suggestions are welcome.


	8. Day One of Kagomes Training

A New Begging

(Chapter 8)

Kagome's Training

Last time:

Mika and Sesshoumaru get into a fight. Mika finally outs Sesshoumaru in his place. Mika and Inuyasha are going to help kagome get control of her new powers.

On with the chapter:

It was around 4 in the morning when Kagome was woken up. She was sleeping in Inuyasha lap up in a tree when Mika woke her up.

"Kagome get up." Mika said

"Its like 4 in the morning." Kagome said

"Well it is the perfect time then. Come on." Mika said again

"Fine Im coming Im coming." Kagome said

"Not with out me your not." Inuyasha said behind her.

"When did you wake up?" Kagome asked

"When she came." Inuyasha said

"Ok come on already we need to start your training." Mika said

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out of the tree.

"Why are we starting so early?" Kagome questioned

"Well it doesn't really matter. You are going to be training until the sun goes done and then some." Mika said

"What you have to be kidding me." Kagome said

"Nope, yo Inuyasha Let me train her today you can come if you want." Mika said

"Hell yeah Im coming." Inuyasha said

"Ok come on we have a lot to do." Mika said "Oh and Kagome don't forget your sword ok."

"I got it jeez." Kagome said back

They walked to the middle of the forest. Mika made sure no one was there.

"Shadow come out." Mika called

They heard a roar and Shadow was over them. Followed by Shadow was Kirara.

"I see you brought Kirara along. You going to train her too." Mika said laughing

She growled a yes to both.

"It looks like Shadow is going to teach Kirara a few new tricks." Inuyasha said

"You got that right ok lets start. After your training is done you will fight each of us to see how much better you have gotten ok?" Mika asked

"I guess." Kagome said

"Ok lets..."Mika couldn't finish as someone came out of the bushes.

Sesshoumaru came out of the bushes. Everyone was surprised. Mika was first to speak up.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Mika questioned

"Kagome is going to need more help in training then you two." Sesshoumaru said

"We can train her with out your help." Mika said

"I am going to help whether you like it or not." Sesshoumaru said

"Fine whatever. Stay out of my way." Mika said.

Mika went on with what they were going to do. First they were going see how fast she could go. Second, how fast she can run up in the trees. Third, see if she use here ears and nose to see when someone is coming. Forth, teach her how to use the powers like Blades of blood and other thinks like that. Also teach her how to use her sword to its full power. Last they would fight her to see how much she has improved.

"Ok lets see how fast you can go. You will race me, Inuyasha and Fluffy over there." Mika said the last part pointing to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru growled at the comment.

"Ok Inuyasha on the right. Sesshoumaru on the left I will be on the right." Mika said

"Get ready." Everyone got ready to run.

"Go!"

They took off at top speeds. Kagome was going faster then normal but wasn't fast enough to caught up.

"Come on Kagome you have to go faster then that." Inuyasha said from ahead of her.

With that said she started to go faster. Soon enough she was past all three of them. Now that she was ahead of them Inuyasha, Mika and Sesshoumaru picked up speed. They got past her again. Again Kagome went faster. She pasted them up again. This time Inuyasha, Mika and Sesshoumaru went full speed so did Kagome. She was keeping up with them. So Mika thought she got that part down. She forgot one thing though she forgot to tel kagome how to stop when she was going this fast. They stopped but she didn't. She was going to fast.

"Kagome stop already." Mika yelled

Kagome turned and before she knew it she ran into a tree. That stopped her.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked while trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah Im fine. Except one thing I ran into a tree!" Yelled Kagome

"Its easier to stop without the shoes Kagome." Mika said

"Oh now you tell me." Kagome says while getting up out of the tree.

She got the shoes off so she could stop next time.

"Ok Inuyasha you have to do this one. Lets see how fast she can go in trees." Mika said

"Ok lets go Kagome." Inuyasha said while jumping in a tree.

Kagome did the same.

"Ready, oh and Kagome don't run into any more trees ok." Mika said

"Oh Shut up." Kagome yelled back

"Ok go." Mika said

Inuyasha was jumping from tree to tree as was Kagome. She was doing pretty good Inuyasha landed and so did Kagome.

"Not bad Kagome. You were pretty good." Inuyasha said

"Thanks"

"Ok keep on practicing that for a while until you got it down ok." Mika said

"I have to" Kagome questioned

"Yes you do know this time try stopping ok." Mika said while laughing a little.

"Hey Sesshoumaru you aren't helping much you know." Mika said over her shoulder.

"I will give help when needed." Sesshoumaru said

"Fine, Inuyasha you help Kagome. Im going to check to see what Shadow is doing." Mika said

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said

Mika went to go look for Shadow and Kirara. She knew Shadow was training Kirara she didn't know were. Mika found them in the clearing.

"Hey Shadow you making any improvement." Mika asked

"Yes I am." Shadow said (Yes Shadow can talk but only to Mika. She has a spell on her so she can talk to her.)

"That's good." Mika said "Lets see it."

"You got it." Shadow replied "Ready Kirara."

Kirara roared and took flight as did Shadow.

"Ok use your Volcano Flame that I taught you." Shadow said

Kirara shot red hot flames out of her mouth. It didn't last long. Kirara hung her head thinking she didn't do well.

"Its ok Kirara keep on trying you will get it." Shadow said

And so Kirara and Kagome kept on training all though the day. By the end of the day they were worn out.

As they came back everyone was looking at them like they had two heads.

"Were have you guys been all day?" Shippo asked

"Hey Kirara were have you been?" Sango asked as Kirara jumped in her lap.

"Lord Sesshoumaru were did you go?" Jaken asked

"It is none of your concern." Sesshoumaru said

"Ok Im going to bed you guys." Kagome said while jumping into a tree.

Inuyasha was close behind her. He jumped up and put Kagome in his lap.

"Kagome you are doing good." Inuyasha said

"Thanks" with a quick kiss good night they fell asleep

(Ok that the chapter hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews.)


	9. Kagome Gose Demon

A New Begging

(Chapter 9)

Kagome Goes Demon

Last time:

Kagome was training with Mika, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, to improve her ability. Also, to improve her control. Shadow was training Kirara as well. Also we learned that Shadow could talk to Mika.

On with the chapter:

Kagome was training non-stop for three days. In those three days She was able to take control of her powers. Today was the day she would have to fight Mika, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru to see how good she is. She was able to now transform her sword and use some of its new powers. She could do everything Inuyasha could do and a few other things. Shadow was successful at training Kirara. Kirara made it known that she was more powerful. She fought of three demons with her new attacks and she was pretty proud of herself as was her mother Shadow. Sango was impressed as well. Shippo and Miroku were pretty lost at what was going on at the time as was Kouga. They were all at Kaede's hut just talking at the moment Inuyasha. Kagome, Mika, and Sesshoumaru were not there. They weren't worried just curious of what was going on. That's when they heard a crash outside.

"What was that?" Shippo said in a panic

"I don't know lets go. Rin you stay with Kaede you to Jaken." Miroku said

"Ok" Rin simply said

"Come on Kirara. Shadow you coming?" Sango asked

Shadow stood up walked outside and transformed.

"I guess that's a yes, lets go." Sango said.

They ran outside to see a giant hawk demon . Also, a giant silver lion demon. They were attacking the village. When they saw Sango, Miroku, Kouga, Shippo, Kirara, and Shadow come out of they hut they went for them. They went into a attack position and got ready.

"What do you want!" Kouga yelled

"Are you the ones how help the half demon Inuyasha?" the hawk demon asked

"Why would you care?" Sango yelled back

"We are incarnations of Naraku. We are here to destroy the miko and the hanyou." the cat demon yelled.

"What!" They all said

"Yes we are incarnations of Naraku. My name is Sora and the lion is my sister Kasumi. Now. WERE IS THE MIKO AND HANYOU!" Sora yelled

"He isn't here right now but you should be worried about us for now." Kouga said flexing his claws.

Sora and Kasumi transformed into their human form. The giant lion and hawk demon were gone. Two young ladies were there. Sora was about as tall as Sango. Blonde hair, red eyes, and she was wearing something similar to Sango's but it was a red color. Kasumi was a little shorter then Sora and was wearing the same as her except it was silver not red. She had Sliver eyes, short brown hair.

When they were done something came out of the sky.

"Kagura what are you doing here. Me and Sora could have handled it." Kasumi said to Kagura as she got off of her feather.

"You two are lucky I came." Kagura said over her shoulder

With Inuyasha, Mika, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome:

They were up in the mountains some were far away from camp so they wouldn't be interrupted by the others.

"Ok Kagome you ready?" Mika asked

"Yeah." Kagome said

"Wait Mika we can't yet something going on back at camp." Sesshoumaru said

"He's right lets go." Inuyasha said "Come on Kagome."

"You got it." Kagome said

They all took off running. They were pretty far away from camp it was going to take them awhile. Kagome could keep up with them now so it was a lot easier then before.

"Inuyasha what's wrong can you tell." Mika asked

"I smell Naraku. But its not him." Inuyasha said

"Naraku! He must of made more of his incarnation's."Kagome said

"Incarnation's what are you talking about?" Mika asked

"You don't know about them." Kagome asked

"No." Mika said

"Well you will see when we get there." Sesshoumaru called over

"Lets just say they are made from Naraku. Kanna and Kagura are also incarnations of him." Kagome said

"Oh."

Back to the others:

"Great now we have to take on three of them. Were's Inuyasha and the others." Sango questioned.

"I don't know Sango don't worry we can defeat these copies." Miroku said.

"Enough stalling were are they." Kasumi hissed

"Settle down you two they aren't here." Kagura said "You can kill them if you want."

"As long as it makes Naraku happy I don't care. I don't want him to kill us." Both Sora and Kasumi thought.

"Ok I can deal with that." Kasumi said while changing back into a giant silver lion.

"Yeah. Lets show them our power." Sora said while turning back into a hawk.

Kagura went up into the sky to stay away from the fight. They needed help she would. help them.

"You want a fight you are going to get it." Miroku called "Shippo get on Kirara you can help take down Sora."

"You got it come on Kirara, you to Shadow lets take down this bird brain." Shippo said while jumping on Kirara's back.

Kirara and Shadow shot up in the air taking Shippo with them. While Shippo, Kirara, and Shadow took on Sora. Sango, Miroku, and Kouga took on Kasumi. As Shadow try to attack Sora it seemed as she made copies of herself. They could not tell which was the real one.

"Well, well little kitty can't find me how about I give you a hint." Sora said

As she said this she started to form a energy ball. It was a bright red and was growing bigger. The worst thing was they couldn't dodge it even if they wanted to they were surrounded. They did the next best thing Kirara and Shadow made energy balls of there own.

"Jeez Kirara is full of surprises. Maybe I can help." Shippo thought

He used his Fox Fire to help Shadow and Kirara. They shot at all the copies when they were gone nothing was left.

"Hey were did she go!" Shippo yelled

She came down in a flying tackle using her claws to slash Kirara. Kirara roared out in pain. Back on the ground the others were doing just as bad. Kasumi moved to fast. She might have been big but she still moved like lightening.

"Sango watch out." Kouga said while pushing her out of the way. He got slashed on his back. Three claw marks were left.

"Kouga!" Sango and Miroku yelled

Sango couldn't hit Kasumi and Miroku didn't have mush luck ether.

"You will never be able to hit me. Im to fast for you." Kasumi hissed

That's when Miroku went flying into a tree.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled

The battle went on. Sango arm was broken. Miroku as unconscious. Kouga was unconscious and bleeding a lot. Kirara and Shadow had slash marks every were and were to weak to fly. Shippo was the only one left standing and he couldn't do much. Sora and Kasumi were walking towards him.

"Well it looks like we just have to finish them off." Sora laughed

"Lets get this over with." Kasumi hissed

They both used there energy balls but before they could release them they were on the ground.

"WHO THE HELL DID THAT!" Sora yelled

"YOU WILL PAY!" Kasumi hissed

They looked to see three hanyou's and a youkia. The three Hanyou's had dog ears and had a very menacing look.

"Who are you!" Sora demanded

"You are looking at the people who are going to kill you." the one with white ears said

"The name is Inuyasha. Why do you care?" he said while trying to keep his demon under control.

"So you are the one we were looking for." Kasumi said while standing up

"I guess we will get a chance to kill you." Sora said

"Not with out getting though me you bastered ." Kagome said her eyes were even starting to turn red and she had nothing to control it.

"KAGOME! INUYASHA!" Shippo cried

"What the hell happened?" Mika questioned

"They came looking for you guys. We tried to beat them but we couldn't." Shippo said running over to the small group.

"SHADOW!" Mika cried noticing her friend bleeding a lot. "You are going to die."

"If your friends couldn't beat us. What chance do you have." Sora mocked once again going into her human form.

"Mika be... careful." Sango managed to say

"Stay still Sango." Kagome said while going by her friend

"What do you want with us?" Sesshoumaru asked in his normal voice

"Isn't it clear. We are here to kill you and your little friends." Kasumi said going into her human state.

Inuyasha went by Kagome. Drawing his sword and getting ready for the fight. Not to long after Kagome was in the same position next to him. She transformed her sword to its new form. Mika soon followed. She knew her sword was going to have to go into its last stage this time and she didn't really care much. They hurt her friends they die simple as that. Sesshoumaru drew tokijin.

"You want a fight you are going to get it." Mika yelled

"Yeah you hurt our friends you will die." Kagome yelled

"Shippo tell Rin and Kaede what's going on." Inuyasha said over his shoulder

"I want to help." He complained

"Then protect Kaede and Rin!" Inuyasha said impatiently

Shippo ran into the hut and stayed there.

"Are you going to just stand there or are we going to have to kill you with out a fight." Sora yelled

"Someone is in a hurry to die I see. Inuyasha lets give them there wish." Kagome said

"I like the way you think." Mika and Inuyasha said

Before anyone knew it Sesshoumaru had already tried to slice of Sora's arm, but she wasn't there.

"To slow dog boy." Sora said while elbowing him in the back .

Sesshoumaru recovered quickly and was yet again trying to cut her head off. Once again she wasn't there. He turned around quickly and Sora gave him a slash mark on his face. Now he couldn't see out of one eye.

"Move Sesshoumaru!" Mika demanded

Sesshoumaru moved quicky.

"It looks like you aren't as good as I thought." Kasumi said from behind her sister.

Sesshoumaru's eyes start turning red and he started to turn into his dog form. Mika, Kagome, and Inuyasha stood back and waited. They weren't that stupid to get int the way of Sesshoumaru when he's like this. Sesshoumaru was now fully transformed and was sporting four claw marks on his face that Sora gave him.

"I will take on dog boy Sora. I will be a second." Kasumi said while transforming into a giant sliver lion. When she transformed Inuyasha noticed the spider mark on her back.

"So you two are Naraku's incarnation's." Inuyasha said growling slightly.

"You finally figured it out." Sora said while watching her sister.

"Now shut up I want to see this." Sora said over her shoulder

They weren't going to do anything yet. They saw what they did to Sesshoumaru so they decided to what until it was needed.

"Come on Sesshoumaru try to caught me." Kasumi growled

Sesshoumaru's red eyes started to burn with fire. His claws dug into the ground. (To let people know I sorry I didn't say this sooner but Sesshoumaru got his one arm is back Kagome helped him get it back.) He started running for Kasumi ready to rip her to shreds. All of a sudden Kasumi's mane was making a mist around her so he could n't see. (Sorry Im going against the animal law. But go with it.)

"What the hell!"Mika said

"What's going on." Kagome ordered

"Isn't it clear. Naraku gave us special powers as well." Sora laugh

As the mist cleared Kasumi was no were in sight. It wasn't easy losing a giant sliver lion.

"Were did she go... Sesshoumaru look out." Kagome yelled

Sesshoumaru looked up and Kasumi was coming strait for him. She came down and used her 12 inch claws to slash Sesshoumaru on the side. Sesshoumaru was staggering and before he knew it Kasumi hit so hard he flew into the tree's and broke all of them. He went back to his normal form and was knocked out. The tensaiga healed his wounds but he was still out. Soon Kasumi was at Sora's side, in human form.

"Dose that prove we are more powerful then you." Sora laughed

"Feh, I could beat him but you can't beat us." Inuyasha spat back

"I guess you want a death wish." Kasumi laughed

"Stop talking and start fighting already." Mika yelled while jumping at Sora and trying to rip her head off with her claws. She wasn't there.

"Is this going to be a repeat of what happen last time." Sora said from behind Mika.

"Not this time Bird brain." Mika said while dodging Sora

"That' it I'm tired of watching I'm fighting. Come one Kagome lets show them."

"You got it. Come on Mika lets show them what we can really do."

"Fine with me."

Mika went back with Inuyasha and Kagome. She drew her sword again and transformed it to its final and most powerful form.

"Inuyasha you take down the lion you two Mika I will take down the hawk." Kagome called.

"Kagome Im coming with you." Inuyasha said back

"I will be fine." Kagome said

With out any more questions she went to attack Sora. Kagome was using her claws for now she needed her sword she would use it. She flew past Sora and gave her a gash on her shoulder without her even knowing. Inuyasha stare in amazement.

"GET THE KASUMI YOU TWO." Kagome called

"We're going already." Mika called

"You bitch!" Sora called

"You will pay for that." Sora yelled transforming into a different form then before. She now looked human but she still had wings. She still could make her energy balls whick Kagome found out. She barely dodged it.

With Mika and Inuyasha

"Come on Inuyasha let's take down this cat." Mika called

"You got it." Inuyasha said back

"You think you can kill me. You are crazy." Kasumi lauged

"You won't be laughing for long. Mika lets not use your swords yet this pathetic thing." Inuyasha said evilly

"Good idea bro." Mika said

Mika and Inuyasha went running towards her. They were fast enough for Kasumi not to see. As she thought that she got a gash on her left and right shoulder. Inuyasha and Mika stopped behind her.

"That's all you got." Kasumi mocked " That's only a little scratch."

"What!" Inuyasha and Mika said in unison

Kasumi turned around put her right hand up and something shot out of it. Mika and Inuyasha flew back Kagome felt what happened too and she couldn't do anything.

"Like my Silver Darts. Its one of my... abilities." Kasumi laughed

With Kagome

Kagome was still fighting Sora and wasn't having much luck. She wanted to help Inuyasha she felt the pain he had. She hadn't gotten hit yet but Sora didn't get hit either besides the gash she gave her earlier.

"I must say you are better then your pathetic friends." Sora mocked

This got Kagome a lot madder. She was so tired of theses demons.

"You will die. You will never get the jewel shards, kill my friends or kill my mate." Kagome said from the ground her eyes still flickering back from gold to red. She shot up and punched Sora straight in the face. Then snuck behind her and kicked her in the back so she fell to the ground.

Inuyasha and Mika

The others were not doing as well as Kagome. Inuyasha now had slash marks on his arm and Mika had them on her side.

"That it." Mika said while drawing her sword and transforming it to its final form.

"You got that right." Inuyasha said back drawing his sword as well.

"You two are pathetic." Kasumi laughed

"Whatever." Inuyasha said "WIND SCAR"

"SHADOW RAGE"

The two attacks combined into one and sent Kasumi flying. She was on the ground still breathing.

"What that should have killed you." Inuyasha yelled

"I guess not." Kasumi laughed while getting up.

"Im done playing." Kasumi yelled "LION CLAW"

Her claws tripled in size became more sharp. She ran toward them. They jumped and dodged the first one. Then something shot right throw them. Two vines like things came out the front of their lower stomach. They got thrown to the ground and the vines were gone. Holes were left in there place. They couldn't move they looked up to see Kasumi's arms were now vines. That's all ether of them saw before the past out.

With Kagome

Kagome knew something was wrong. She turned her back to Sora to see what happened. She saw Inuyasha and Mika on the ground not moving. She felt the pain but didn't know it was this bad. When she didn't know a vine shot threw her as well. She got pulled back to face SOra.

"You made your last mistake." Sora spat.

Kagome went over the edge. She drew her sword slashing her in the side she feel to the ground she landed on her feet. Her hair was covering her eyes. Then Kasumi and Sora noticed something different about the Miko/Hanyou. She put up her head to reveal she had full blood red eyes. Her claws grew and the marks on her face started to appear. Her fangs grew and her sword turned a little blue color and it was pulsating with her miko power. Kasumi wet to her sisters side.

"Sora what's going on?" Kasumi questioned

"I don't know." Sora answered back

"You DARE hurt my mate, friends and then try to kill them. I will not stand here and let that happen." Kagome yelled but not in her normal voice it was more darker.

Kasumi and Sora were scared for once in their short live they were scared. Before they knew it Sora was on the ground and Kasumi was being held be the neck.

"You to will pay." Kagome growled

"Kagura help us." Sora yelled

Kagome's ears twitched slightly when the wind started to pick up. When Kagome was not looking Kasumi got out of her grasp and jumped in the sky to meet Kagura as did Sora.

"Oh no you don't." Kagome said " SACRED LIGHT!"

Kagome's sword hit the and something similar to the wind scar happened . It hit them slightly. It wasn't enough to stop them.

"DAMN!" Kagome yelled while hitting the ground.

Then she heard something. She turned around to see Inuyasha trying to get up.

"K...Kagome." he said before collapsing again

Kagome's eyes went back to normal and she was in her normal state again. She came to what had happened and ran over to Inuyasha and Mika.

"Inuyasha are you ok." Kagome asked frantically

"Kagome Im fin..." He couldn't finish he was bleeding a lot and in a lot of pain.

Kagome put her hands on him and used her powers to heal him as much as she could. She did the same for the others. She noticed Sesshoumaru was coming to. She healed him up as he came to.

"What happened?" He questioned

"You got knocked out." Kagome simply said

Kagome went in the hut to ask them to help bring everyone in. They were about to take Inuyasha in Kagome stopped them.

"Wait I will take care of him in my time. I will be back in a few days." Kagome said

Before anyone could protest she was gone so was Inuyasha. Kagome was running though the forest with Inuyasha on her back. She got to the well and jumped in and entered her era. She jumped out of the well. Instead of going though the door and scare her mom she jumped up to her bed room window. She put Inuyasha on her bed on found a hat. She put on the hat and went down stairs.

"Hey mom you there?" Kagome called

"Im in here." Mrs. H called back

She went to were her mother was. She had a lot to explain.

"Hey mom I have to talk to you for a min." Kagome said nervously

"Sure." she said back

Kagome took off her hat to reveal her dog ears and her mom was in shock.

(Ok it's a cliffy sorry. Well tell me what you thought. And just to let people know Sora and Kasumi are based on my two friends. Its pay back. So tell me suggestions you have and Review.)


	10. Mika Gets Though the Well

A New Begging

( Chapter 10 )

Mika gets though the well

Last time:

Kagome brings Inuyasha to her time so he can heal fully. She goes to tell her mother the good news and hopes she takes it well. "Mom I have something to show you." Kagome said nervously

"What is it dear?"she asked

Kagome took off the hat to reveal two black dog ears.

On with the story:

Kagome's mother was shocked at what she said and happy. Well to say she was shocked would be the understatement of the year. She knew what it meant and she was glad Inuyasha finally said it after three years. Kagome thought her mom was mad or something because she was so silent. Then she heard something up in her room.

"Oh great Inuyasha is waking up." Kagome thought

"Mom are you ok?" Kagome questioned

"...Kagome I'm so happy for you." Mrs. H said while hugging Kagome.

"Wait you know what happen?" Kagome questioned

"Of coarse I do. You and Inuyasha are together I'm so happy. Are you pregnant?" She asked .

"MOM!" Kagome said blushing like ten shades of red

"Ok you have to tell me everything that happen."

"I have to check on Inuyasha first." Kagome said while walking back up stairs.

"What happen to Inuyasha?"

"He got hurt in battle but don't worry he's fine." Kagome said in her normal cheery voice. Who could complain her mom was happy for her and Inuyasha was getting better. She got up to her room to see Inuyasha wide awake and was looking kinda confused and scared.

"Inuyasha you felling better?" Kagome asked as she sat next to him on the bed.

Before he said anything Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her. It felt so desperate it was like if he let go she would vanish. He broke the kiss and put his face in the crock of her neck.

"I thought you were gone." He said just loud enough for her to hear.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly

"The battle you went into a blood rage and then I blacked out then I saw images of you getting killed and I couldn't do anything to help. Thank Kami it was a dream." He said tightening his embrace which she returned. "Please don't leave me."

"Inuyasha I want leave I promise. I thought you were going to die that's why I turned into a full demon." Kagome said trying to settle him down. Then she remembered something she completely forgot she got hurt too but she didn't fell it.

She slowly and regrettably pulled away from Inuyasha. She looked down at her abdomen were the whole from the vine that Sora used in the battle. The whole was still there she was surprised no one noticed. It was probably because her shirt was black so it didn't show. Inuyasha saw and started to panic.

"Kagome! What happen?" Inuyasha asked frantically

"Sora shot a vine though me when I was about to become full demon." Kagome said "You got the same thing from Kasumi. So did Mika."

"Why didn't you tell me." Inuyasha asked getting really mad

"I forgot really. I had my mind set on saving you." Kagome said laughing a little

Inuyasha once again pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Baka. You get hurt and still only worry about me when you should be worried about yourself. You could have died saving me. I couldn't live with that."Inuyasha said so only she could hear.

"Well if you died I could not live. You are my life. I had to protect you. You're my mate why would I worry about myself." They had one brief kiss and went out of the room.

"I will be right back I have to bandage this up and change. You should go down and talk to my mom." Kagome said laughing at the last part. With that she went to the bathroom.

"What did she mean talk to her mom?" Inuyasha asked himself and walked down stairs.

Back with the others:

Sango and Sesshoumaru were the only ones that were up besides Shippo, Rin, Jaken, and Kaede. Sesshoumaru was still mad he lost to Kasumi. Still wondering how he lost.

In the hut:

"Ahhh... What happen?" Mika asked

"Mew." Shadow said back

"Mika your ok." Shippo said while running over to her.

"Hi Shippo, Shadow. Man my head hurts." Mika said while holding her head.

"Ye have awaken. Hear drink this child. It will make the pain go." Kaede said handing her some kind of liquid. She drank it and it started working.

"What happen?" Mika questioned

"Everyone got hurt real bad and Kagome chased them off some how. You were hurt pretty bad. Kagome healed the serious wounds though." Shippo said

Mika looked down at Shadow to see she was bandaged up and so was she. Then she noticed Kagome and Inuyasha were not there. Then she noticed Sango was up.

"Hey Sango you ok?" Mika called

"Oh hey Mika I didn't know you were up. Im fine a few weeks and it will be healed up. You ok?"

"Im fine. It will be healed up by tomorrow. Were's Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Kagome took Inuyasha to her time to heal up. I think she also went there because tonight's the new moon. They will become human tonight. Wait doesn't the same thing happen to you?" Sango questioned

"Yeah do you turn human to?" Shippo asked

"Yeah I do." Mika said "Im going to be gone for awhile. I will see you guys later. Come on Shadow."

"Ok see you later." Shippo said but Shippo had other ideas. He thought he could follow her to see what she was doing. Off he went.

Mika and Shadow walked to were they think was the bone eaters well. They got to the well and looked in.

"What's so spacial about it?" Mika questioned "Well it's worth a shot right Shadow?"

Shadow nobs a yes.

"Well ok here it goes. Get on my should Shadow." Mika said

Shadow jumped on her shoulder and Mika jumped in the well. A blue light engulfed her and Shadow and it was gone.

Shippo was freaking out. Did he just see Mika go through the well. He ran over to the well to look inside. That confirmed it. He started to ran back to the village to tell the others.

Back with Mika

She looked up to see a roof covering it. She jumped out of the well and looked around.

"I guess it worked." Mika said to Shadow

"Mew" she answered back

They went out of the small shrine and looked around. She started looking around to see what was there. She smelt Inuyasha and Kagome's sent and headed towards it. She got to a building and saw the window was open. She looked in the room she identified as Kagome's it was blue (yes I know it was pink (evil color) but her mom did it over sense she became a tom-boy). She looked around and didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome any were. She opened the door and looked down in the hallway.

Down with Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was by the stair case listening to Mrs. H. He didn't really most of it but he acted like it. The one thing he did remember was Kagome's mom excepted him in the family. Kagome's mom was finished and Inuyasha was left to wait for Kagome to get done. Then he noticed a different sent in the house. Then he knew who it was.

"Mika, Shadow what is they doing here? How did they get here?" Inuyasha asked himself as he jumped up the stairs.

He ran to Kagome's room to see the door was slightly open. He peaked in just to make sure who it was. When he made sure it was Mika he went in. Mika heard something coming hoping it was Kagome or Inuyasha. She sat on the windowsill and waited. Inuyasha opened the door to see Mika.

"Mika how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked

"Me and Shadow went though the well. How else." Mika laughed back

"I thought me and Kagome were the only one's that could go though." Inuyasha thought

"Hey bro you there?" Mika questioned " I thought you and Kagome are the only ones that can go though the well?"

"That's what I thought." Inuyasha said back

When Inuyasha heard the door open down the hallway he knew Kagome was coming back.

Kagome was done with her shower and she was sure she heard someone in her room. She just left it. She was now wearing blue jeans with a red t-shirt. She had a lot of explaining to do when she got back down stairs. It took her longer then usual in the shower because of her new ears. Which were twitching slightly. She also had to bandage up the whole in her abdomen. She was half way down the hallway when she heard Inuyasha talking to some one in her room. Then she caught the sent that she thought was Mika's and Shadow's.

"How could they get threw the well?" Kagome thought out loud.

She got to her room and saw Mika by the window with Shadow on her shoulder. Inuyasha turned around to see Kagome and she looked as shocked as he was.

"Mika, Shadow what... how did you get here?" Kagome asked

"That's what I was wondering." Inuyasha said over his shoulder

"I was just going to see what was so spacial about the well and I ended up here."Mika simple said

"Great more explaining to my mom." Kagome said

Then she heard her brother come though the door . "I have to explain to my brother to oh great." kagome said putting her head down

"At least your gramps isn't around." Inuyasha said

"Yeah. Come on Mika I have to well there are some people who want to meet you." Kagome kinda laughed Mika was going to have to go through what Inuyasha had gone throw when he first meet them.

"Be careful of her little brother believe me. Same with you Shadow." Inuyasha said over his shoulder.

Mika was wondering what they were talking about. He couldn't be that bad.

"Wait Mika you should wear this so the don't find out right away." Kagome said tossing her a bandana. Kagome helped her get it on and went down stairs. They didn't see anyone around so she figured they were in the other room.

"Yo mom! Souta!" Kagome called

"Hey sis we're in here." Souta called back Mom told souta Inuyasha and Kagome had come back but left out the part on were Kagome was a half-demon. Souta still saw Inuyasha as his hero he might be 11 but he still saw him as that.

"Hey mom we have someone for you to meet. You to Souta." Kagome said while walking into the room.

"Hey sis how's...WHAT THE?" Souta yelled when he saw Kagome have dog ears. Inuyasha and Kagome's ears fell flat against there head.

"Jeez watch the yelling." Inuyasha said getting annoyed

"Kagome y...y..you have dog ears like Inuyasha!" Souta stuttered out

"I will explain Souta. We have some one for you and mom to meet." Kagome said while pushing Souta in the living room.

"Hey mom could we talk to you for a minute." Kagome called

"Coming dear." she called back

Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika and Shadow went to were Souta was. He was still in shock.

"Kagome ho...how did you get the dog ears like Inuyasha?" Souta questioned

"I said I will tell you when mom gets here." Kagome said getting annoyed " Remember I have claws too." Kagome said evilly.

"Kagome you can't slice your brother." Mrs. H called

"How do mom's know this stuff?" Kagome questioned

Then she heard Inuyasha laughing behind her.

"Inuyasha. Sit Boy." Kagome said over her shoulder

Inuyasha goes crashing into the ground. "Hey what was that for!" A very mad Hanyou yelled. Only then did Souta notice the other person in the room. To stop the arguing before it even started he asked.

"Hey who's the cat and the girl?" Souta asked

"Wait till mo...oh hi mom." Kagome Started to say before her mom walked in the room.

"Kagome you have something to tell us?" Mrs. H asked

"Yeah." She said simply

"May I ask who is your friend?" Mrs. H asked

"Oh yeah this is Mika and her campion Shadow. She's well she's Inuyasha's younger half-sister." Kagome said laughing nervously.

Back with the others:

Miroku and Kouga finally had woken up. They were in pain but alive.

"I see ye have awaken." Kaede said

"What happen?" Kouga asked

"Yeah." Miroku said soon after

"You guys got knocked out. Kagome saved all of us." Sango said from behind them

"Lady Sango are you ok?" Miroku questioned

"Im fine are you guys ok?"

"Yeah I guess. Hey were Inuyasha and Kagome?" Kouga questioned

"And were is Lady Mika and Shadow?" Miroku questioned

"Inuyasha and Kagome are back in Kagome's era. Mika and Shadow Im not sure." Sango said.. "Now you guys rest. You got hurt pretty bad."

Then they noticed something. Shippo was not there.

"Shippo !"Sango called

"Were did he go?"

Then something came rushing in tackling Sango to the floor. They noticed it was a orange fuzz ball.

"Shippo were did you go?" Sango questioned while trying to get up.

"Well I followed Mika and Shadow to the well and they jumped in and went though." Shippo said

"WHAT! " Everyone said in unison

"Did you say Lady Mika and Shadow went though the well?" Miroku questioned

"Yeah I saw it myself." Shippo said

"How could they get through?" Miroku questioned

"Im not sure we should go check it out. Kirara can you fly?" Sango asked

Kirara went outside and transformed.

"Are you sure Kirara?" Sango asked

Kirara just shock her head a yes. You guys coming?" Sango asked as she got on Kirara's back.

"I will come Sango." Shippo said

"You guys stay here. I will be back soon." she said as she rode off.

Little did she know someone was waiting for her there. Really she was going to stop something tragic.

With Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mika

"OK WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON! Is it April fools day or something . Come on first Kagome is a half demon and now Inuyasha has a half sister. Ok were are the cameras someone is trying to trick me aren't they." Souta yelled

"We can prove it souta." Kagome laughed

"Mom we can tell you everything in a minute or you can see." Kagome said

"I would like to see." She said while getting up.

"Ok lets go to the back so no one can see." Inuyasha said

"Come on Mika we have to prove to my brother we are not joking." Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome you know this gets annoying right." Inuyasha said

"Don't worry. Its going to be only once." Kagome said pushing him a little

They went to the back with Kagome's mom and Souta.

"Ok kid what do you want to see first?" Inuyasha asked

"Ok. Kagome prove you're a half demon." Souta said he thought she couldn't prove it.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and then took off faster then her mom and Souta could see and a tree was chopped on half.

"Lucky." Souta said thinking she wouldn't hear

"I heard that." She called

"Lets see if you can use her sword can transform like Inuyasha's" Souta said

"This is getting annoying." Kagome said rolling her eyes

She heard Inuyasha laughing a little and .

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome said

"HEY!"

Kagome drew her sword and transformed it.

"There you happy now." She said while putting it back in its sheath

"That's very good Kagome." Mrs. H said

"Thanks mom. I would like to introduce you to Inuyasha half sister Mika. Also her companion Shadow." Kagome said

"Is she a half-demon to?" Souta asked

"Yeah I am." Mika said while taking off the bandana to reveal her ears.

"Hello Mika and Shadow." Mrs. H said shacking her hand

"What is with the cat?" Souta questioned

"More like demon fire cat." Mika said "Show them Shadow."

Shadow jumped off her shoulder and transformed in a big blue flame. There stood a giant saber-toothed cat with blue flames around its tail and feet.

"Cool. Can I pet her." Souta questioned

"Is it ok with you Shadow?"Mika asked

Shadow shock her head a yes.

"Its ok with her."

Mrs. H and Souta walked over to the cat and she started purring.

"Cool she likes us." Souta said jumping

"I think we should go in now. " Kagome couldn't finish when she heard people coming to the front. Apparently so did Inuyasha and Mika.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Its seems like my friends decided to stop by." Kagome said

" Not them again." Inuyasha complained

"Ok mom I will be back in about a week I will tell you everything then."Kagome said

"No you are not I think you should tell your friends why you are all was gone." Mrs. H said

"What?" Kagome yelled

"Just do it trust me." Her mom said

"Fine."

"Come on Inuyasha you to Mika.." Kagome said

"You to stay in the living room I will get my friends." Kagome said walking in the house.

"Before she got to the door she put her sword in her room and put a bandanna on to cover her ears.

"Wait I have a better idea." Mika said

"What?" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison

"Tonight's the new moon. The sun will be down soon. We can wait until then." Mika said

"Great idea put you guys have to look the part." Kagome said

"Shadow just stay in your small form and you will be fine."

"Inuyasha you know were my mom keeps your stuff. Mika you stay up here with me you can wear some off my stuff." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha out off the room

"And Inuyasha." Kagome yelled

"Yeah."

"Put shoes on this time."

She heard his normal "feh" ans was satisfied.

"Ok Mika any thing in general you like?" Kagome questioned

"Dark colors and that's it." Mika said

"I got the perfect thing for you. You are lucky I changed my wardrobe." Kagome laughed

Kagome pulled out blue jeans and a black shirt with a flaming skull on it. The jeans had a chain going around it.

"Ok get this on you can keep the Bandanna if you want." Kagome said tossing it at Mika.

Mika got it on with out any help and it didn't make here look goth it made her look like if anyone came near her she would kick there ass.

"You look assume." Kagome said

"Here get these on. It will make you look more like you are from this time." Kagome said handing her shoes. They were black and blue and were just big enough for her.

"You look asume." Kagome said

"Inuyasha you can come up now." Kagome yelled

"Oh and Mika leave your sword in the room. You can put it by mine and Inuyasha's." Kagome said opening the door. As soon as Inuyasha came in the room her mom called.

"Kagome your friends are here." Mrs. H called

"We will be down in ten minutes." Kagome yelled back the sun was slowly setting and they were slowly changing into their human form's. Mika hair stayed the same but now it was completely black. Her ears, fangs and claws were gone. Her eyes turn a violet like Inuyasha's.

She looked like a normal kick ass tom-boy from Kagome's time. As normal Inuyasha looked like a punk. He was wearing blue jeans and a red t-shirt. His hair turned black his eyes changed. His claws, ears, and fangs were gone. Kagome looked like she did before she became mates with Inuyasha. She was wearing a blue t-shirt and blue jeans.

"OK lets go you guys. Shadow you stay up here." Kagome said running down the stairs closely followed by Inuyasha and Mika. Kagome saw her friends and Hojo. She was hoping he wasn't around.

"Hey you guys I have some people I want you to meet." Kagome said before any questioned were asked.

"Hey Kagome haven't seen you in a while." Yuri said

"Yeah were have you been?" Eri asked

Hojo and Ayumi were quiet.

"Well you guys before I answer that I would like you to meet my mat...I mine boyfriend Inuyasha." Kagome said pushing Inuyasha in front of her.

"So he's the mystery boyfriend we've heard about." Yuri said

"I thought he was a two..." Eri could not finish before Ayumi covered her mouth.

Hojo was staring at Inuyasha with such hate it wasn't normal. Kagome was supposed to be his. Now this guy comes along. He had a idea how to get Kagome away from Inuyasha but he had a idea to get Kagome to be his. Inuyasha noticed Hojo staring and growled a warning.

"Hey who's the girl behind you?" Hojo asked

"This is Mika my ah... cousin. She came to stay with us yesterday." Kagome said not wanting anyone to get nosey.

Mika gave a weird look towards Kagome and Kagome just had a look like just-go-along-with-it look.

"Hey you guys want to go out with us tonight." Hojo asked

"Yeah sure." Kagome piped up.

"Hey hojo whats the rush?" Yuri asked

"Nothing I just want to go out is all."

"Come on Inuyasha you to Mika lets go."

They all walked out the door. Kagome told her mom she would be back soon. Little did she know what was going to happen.

Back with Sango and the well:

Sango and Shippo went to the well to check it out. They thought only Kagome and Inuyasha could get through.. As they got there they saw a Kasumi about to destroy the well. Energy ball aimed right at it.

"NO!" Sango screamed if that was destroyed Inuyasha, Mika, Kagome, and Shadow couldn't come back.

Kasumi was detracted from her task when she herd Sango scream.

"You what are you doing here?" Kasumi yelled

"GET AWAY FROM THE WELL!" Sango screamed she would be damned if she was going to stand around and let her friends get stranded in the future.

"Get away from the well or you will die." Shippo said from Sango's shoulder.

"Ha I have to fight two wounded and a child this is to easy." Kasumi laughed

"She's right I can fight with a broken arm and Kirara is still hurt." Sango thought.

All of a sudden a dagger flew past them and hit the well. A barrier appeared around the well. They looked at were the dagger came from there was a dark figure. The one thing they could tell it had white hair and was a demon.

"Who are you!" Kasumi demanded

"I will not let you trap my family in the future." The man said

"What dose he mean family?" Shippo asked Sango

"How dose he know about the well?"Sango questioned

"You will not be able to stop me." Kasumi hissed

Sango, Kirara and Shippo stayed a good distance away. The dark figure ran across Kasumi and was on the other side of her in the blink of an eye.

"Ha not even a scratch..." Kasumi couldn't finish before her arm was gone.

"WHAT!"Kasumi yelled

The man was on the other side flexing his claws.

"Go now if you want to live." He commanded

Kasumi took her chance and ran. Well she ran the best she could with three legs. He went over to the well and removed the dagger that made the barrier. I put the dagger back in its holder ans turned around to leave.

"Wait!" Shippo yelled as he jumped off of Kirara and ran towards the stranger.

The stranger looked towards Shippo and Shippo was surprised at what he saw.

"What do you want?" the stranger asked

"Who are you? How did you know about the well? What did you mean by you wouldn't let your family get stranded in the future?" Shippo asked

Sango landed right behind Shippo. She stayed quit waiting for the stranger to speak. He stood there silent for a while. They still couldn't see his face

"It is none of your concern young one." The stranger said

"At least tell us who you are? You saved us." Shippo said

"You will find that out when the time is right." he said and walked away.

Shippo, Sango, and Kirara stayed still. Shippo stood there wide eyed.

"The stranger turned around and said one more thing before he left.

"Tell no one about this encounter. They will know of me soon enough." He said and then left.

"Sango what just happened?" Shippo asked

"I don't know Shippo. Who was that guy?"

"Maybe some one will know back at camp."

"No we can't tell anyone. Remember what he said."

"Well ok Sango."

They went back to camp wondering who there new friend is.

With Sesshoumaru:

Sesshoumaru was still mad about losing to Kasumi when he caught the sent of someone that was not suppose to be alive.

"No it can't be." Sesshoumaru said and he ran to were he caught the sent the strongest.

On the way there he ran into Sango, Shippo, And Kirara.

"Were you just at." he demanded

" ah... we just got back from the well." Sango said getting a bit nervous

"Who else was there?" He questioned

"No one besides us three. Hehehe" Shippo laughed also getting nervous.

"You are no use to me." Sesshoumaru said and ran off in the same direction on which Sango came.

He got to the well to were the scent was strongest. No one was there and he didn't caught the scent any were else.

"It must have been my mind playing tricks on me. No way could he be alive." Sesshoumaru said and left. Not knowing that the stranger watched him leave.

With Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mika

Kagome was getting ready to go out with her friends and Inuyasha. She was ready to go and they left.

"Were are we going anyway?" Kagome asked

"Ahh... the carnival. Yeah it was put up yesterday." Hojo said putting his plan into action.

"You guys go ahead I have to talk to Inuyasha and Mika for a minute." Kagome said

Her friends went ahead and Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and Mika by the shoulders.

"Ok Inuyasha you basically know what some things are around here. Mika don't worry about anything around here well besides thugs but Im sure you could take them down." Kagome said

"Kagome I don't like the looks of that Hojo guy." Inuyasha said

"Same here." Mika said

"Don't worry about him." Kagome said

"If you say so." Inuyasha said He would know if something happened to her anyway the mark on her neck and his would pulsate if she was in trouble.

After there little conversation they headed off not knowing what was going to happen or what was to come.

(Ok how did you like it? Any guesses on who he stranger is? Any ideas on what Hobo I mean Hojo is going to do to Kagome? Tell me what you think. Anyway please review.)


	11. Secerts Unveiled

A New Beginning

(Chapter 11)

Secrets Unveiled

Last Time:

Inuyasha, Mika, and Kagome meet her friends. It is the New Moon so they are human and little do they know that will work against them. Also, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara meet a man that saves them and the well who is this person. Dose Sesshoumaru know him some how? (Note Inuyasha will be arguing with his demon half like when he's talking in his head. Same goes with Mika."

On with the chapter:

With Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mika

"Were are we going again?" Kagome asked

"The carnival. It the perfect place." Hojo shot off

Inuyasha and Mika still didn't like him and Inuyasha wasn't going to let him near his mate. Inuyasha and Mika kept quit most of the time. They felt like something bad was going to happen. They didn't like it here.

"Kagome." Mika called

"Yeah are you sure we should go with them I don't like the feeling I'm getting." Mika said

"Yeah Kagome she's right." Inuyasha said

"Don't worry you guys I have known them for a long time its fine." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand in her hers

"Ok Kagome if your sure." Inuyasha said

Hojo turned around to see Inuyasha and Kagome holding hands it almost made him go over the edge. He clenched his fist and Kagome's friends noticed.

"Hojo what's wrong?" they all asked

"Im fine. Come on lets go the night is still young." He said

When the got to the carnival it was about 7 and they had a lot of time. The problem was Inuyasha just wanted to get back to the shrine. Were they knew they were safe. They had no powers and had no weapons. When they didn't notice Hojo walked off to make a call.

"Hello yeah Drake. We will have a... guess over to night tell the rest of the gang. We are going to have fun tonight." Hojo laughed at the last part.

"You got it boss."

There was a big crowd and it was easy to get separated. Inuyasha's hand tightened around Kagome's and she squeezed back to tell him it would be ok.

"Ok its officially, I hate this era." Mika said putting her hands in her pocket.

"We will be back at the shrine soon I promise." Kagome said

When they were walking something or someone had separated Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome was grabbed from behind and was taken into the back were no one was. A hand was over Kagome's mouth so she couldn't yell.

"Oh god no. Inuyasha please help." Kagome screamed in her mind.

"Don't worry Kagome you are with me now. If I can't have you know one can." Someone said from behind her.

"HOJO! I have a real bad feeling about this. Inuyasha!" She screamed in her head.

She started to fight back. Then Hojo pulled out something from his pocket.

"Don't make me shot you Kagome." Hojo said from behind her.

She stopped know she wouldn't survive if she got shot. With that Hojo took her out of the carnival and to his gang's hideout.

With Inuyasha and Mika

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as soon as he couldn't find Kagome.

"Mika were's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked frantically

"She was with you."

"Oh no I can't lose her." Inuyasha said in his head he started running all over the place to look for her.

"Hey wait up." Mika yelled running after Inuyasha

Finally catching up to him they start looking for Kagome. They got to the spot were Kagome was just moments ago.

"DAMN! If I wasn't a human I could track her down." Inuyasha said hitting the ground with his fist.

"Inuyasha calm down. Use the link you and Kagome have to find her. The mark she left with you and the mark you left her. It will lead you to one another." Mika said putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Mika we never finished the ritual it won't work. You have to have a blood bond for that to happen." He spat back.

"If she believes in you and you believe in her it will work. If she is your true mate it will work." Mika said

"I hope this works for Kagome's sake." Inuyasha thought he knew something bad was going on.

"Come on Mika." He said clenching his fist.

Back with Kagome:

Hojo walked out of the carnival like nothing was going on. She didn't want to know what was going to happen to her. He took her down a dark ally were most people don't go. He stopped at the end of the ally and pushed the button and a door opened. They walked in and it closed behind them.

"NO! No one is going to save me now." Kagome said in her head she started to cry freely. She thought she was going to die.

He threw her down to the floor and made sure he still had the gun so she wouldn't get away.

"Hey boys look what I brought." Hojo laughed "Why don't we have a little fun." The rest of the guys cheered at that then it hit Kagome what she was going to do to her. She was going to get raped.

"NO! INUYASHA!" She screamed

"Shut up Kagome your boyfriend won't help you now but you can get out of it if you become mine." he said evilly

"I would never do that! Inuyasha is more then my boyfriend! He is my mate and I will never turn on him! I don't care what you do to me! You can kill me but I will never turn on him!" Kagome screamed and she meant it.

"Fine then. Guys lets have some fun. Lets see how he likes you after this." Hojo said and had a knife in hand.

Kagome was scared. She thought Inuyasha would never want her again if this happened. She was scared that she would never see him again.

With Mika and Inuyasha:

Inuyasha and Mika ran out of the carnival looking for Kagome. All of a sudden Inuyasha doubled over in pain.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" Mika questioned frantically

"I...I... I can fell Kagome's pain." Inuyasha said he closed his eyes and all of a sudden he saw something he wasn't sure of what it was until he saw Hojo. He was...

"Oh Kami no. We have to find her." Inuyasha yelled and he took off.

"Inuyasha what did you see?" Mika asked as she noticed the one that never happens to Inuyasha even in his human form. He was crying.

"She's getting freaking raped Mika!" Inuyasha yelled tears running down his face. He once again felt Kagome's pain.

" She's my mate. SHE"S MINE!" "**WE HAVE TO FIND HER**!" "How Im just a human until sunrise" "**That might be let me take over**!" WHAT!" **"Let me take over and we can find her**." "I can't trust you, you could hurt her" "**She's my mate too. I WON'T HURT HER**!" "How Im still human." "** My mates in danger I can take over**." "You can this time but if you hurt her I swear." **I Won't. You have my word. Im part of you. Me and the half breed agree on one thing we have to save her**!" "Fine"

With that he ran to the closes ally closely followed by Mika. They stopped the wind changed. Mika noticed something. Inuyasha he had his claws, fangs, ears, everything was normal he was a half demon again. The wind settled down and he was normal.

"What how?" Mika questioned

"This sister is not the half demon Im the full demon part of him." he said in a darker voice.

He turned around his eyes were red he had strips on his face and his claws and fangs got longer. This time he had control over himself though.

"Mika make yourself do the same. Kagome is my mate but she is also your frined you should be able to do the same." Inuyasha said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT! We can save her our self we don't need her!" "**Trust me on this half breed two demons are a lot more scarier then one**." "We have to protect her we don't need any help!" **Trust me half breed**." "Fine"

Mika closed her eyes. The wind changed again. She changed back to normal ears, fangs, claws, everything. She looked up her eyes were red as well the only mark she had was on her forehead on a crescent moon like Sesshoumaru's.

"Lets go I got her scent." Inuyasha said jumping on top of the building. Mika close behind.

"When the sunrises let me take over I don't want Kagome to get scared." "Fine on one condition" "What?"" you have to finish the mating ritual." "If she doesn't want to I won't." "Oh get over it she loves us just finish it. She's ours!" "Only is she wants to go that far."

As they jumped from building to building the scent got stronger then the one scent hit them. Kagome's blood along with another thing.

"They are going to die! No one touches her and gets away with it!" Inuyasha yelled

Back with Sango and the others:

As Sango, Kirara and Shippo got back to the village she was thinking Inuyasha, Kagome and Mika would be back by now. She had to tell Kagome what happen. It looked around 8 and only a few people were out.

"Shippo go inside see if Kagome is back yet." Sango told him

Shippo ran in and only saw Kaede mixing herbs. "Hey Kaede has Inuyasha and Kagome come back yet?" Shippo asked

"They haven't come back yet. Why ye ask?" Kaede asked

"I can't tell you right now. I promise I will." Shippo said running out of the hut.

" Sango they aren't here yet." Shippo said jumping on her good shoulder

"Ok Shippo lets fine Kouga and Miroku." Sango said

"What do we say we can't tell them until that guy comes."

"We will tell them nothing is wrong that's all. Speak of the devil." Sango said the last part when she saw Miroku coming.

"Welcome back lady Sango. How were things..." he said before his hand wondered.

PERVERT!

SLAP

Leaving her hand print on the side of his face once again.

"When will he learn." Shippo questioned while jumping to the ground.

"I'm going to bed and I swear Miroku your hand losses control again you will be digging a grave." Sango said when she heard Miroku come up behind her.

"Miroku just save yourself and back off." Kouga said from behind Miroku.

They all went in side and fell asleep. Except for one well 2 people that were watching them. Sesshoumaru sat in the tree's still thinking of why he caught the scent of his father he thought he was dead. Sesshoumaru came out of his thoughts when he heard Jaken from below him.

"What do you want Jaken?" Sesshoumaru asked

"M'lord what is troubling you?"

"None of your business Jaken. Leave me be."

"Yes M'lord." Jaken said running off some were. Little did they know someone was coming that morning.

With Kagome:

Kagome was slowly losing hope, but she would never agree to Hojo's demands she couldn't betray Inuyasha no matter what happens. Even if she was now used (I hope people know what I mean by that) broken and tossed aside. He probably leave her anyway. She tossed that thought aside and tried to think that he would never do that.

Hojo and a few of his gang members had there fun and now they were just torturing her. Her clothes were in shreds and she was so bruised you couldn't tell that she had nothing on. She had a gunshot wound to her shoulder for trying to get away. She had a broken arm form the well fun hojo's gang had. She was crying heavily and it hurt she had scathes on her face and the salt was hitting them. For some reason the mark on her neck burned and was glowing a deep red. She wasn't sure what it meant.

"You dreaming again bitch." Hojo said with at least his pants on now.

"Hojo why did you do this to me?" Kagome said through her tears.

"You were suppose to be mine." he said "and now you are."

"NO I'm not. I love Inuyasha he will get me out of here."

"I don't think he wants you now. You are used no one will ever want you." He spat back

"Your wrong."

"Well we could change that now couldn't we can't we ."

All of a sudden they heard the door being knocked down with a lot of force. Then they heard a roar that could scare any body. Kagome's hopes flared and then she remembered he was still human and so was she. How could it be him. It had been many hours sense she had been taken away from him but it was still night the sun would rise soon but he was still human. All of a sudden she fainted from the blood loss and what had happen earlier. Still holding on to the hope that Inuyasha would save her.

Back with Inuyasha and Mika (still in demon form)

Mika and Inuyasha were still searching. It was taking to long. Even with their better senses it was hard to pick up her scent.

"Inuyasha have you caught anything yet?" Mika questioned in her darkened voice "Its been hours Im beginning to fear the worst" She found out that was the wrong thing to say to Inuyasha at the time.

"I AM NOT GIVING UP UNTIL I FIND MY MATE!" He said grabbing her by the throat. He soon loosened his grip. He dropped her and took off towards Kagome's scent.

"Please Kagome hold on. You can't leave me." Inuyasha said in his head noticing once again he was crying even when he was demon.

Mika was close behind him. She felt bad for her brother. She noticed that the sun would rise soon and she would be a half demon again. Mika was totally pissed off she smelt the same thing Inuyasha did one thing she knew for sure she was going to kick these bastereds ass when you mess with her friends and then do that to them well that was the death wish. Then she caught Kagome's scent and Inuyasha did as well. They walked down the ally when they got to the iron door.

"Down there though that door." Mika said

With that they bust the door down without a problem. They both let out terrifying roars there eyes turned redder then ever before. They raced down the stair case leading to were kagome was. It was dark and then they heard the one person that was going to be dead.

"You come down here we will shot." Hojo shouted

Inuyasha and Mika laughed the most evil laugh. It scent shivers down everyone's spines. They jumped the rest of the stair case and landed right in front of the group. That's when they saw Kagome battered, bruised, broken, and slowly slipping away. This sent them both over the edge. The fears were confirmed and there rage boiled over.

"KAGOME! NO!" Inuyasha screamed in his head. All of his sides were... they were... there wasn't a word that could describe how mad they were. Human, demon, half demon they were going to kill these people and make them suffer. Mika was in the same state.

Their eyes glowed in the darkness of the room. It scared everyone in the room. Hojo picked up his gun and shot at the figure hoping to hit. Inuyasha simply put his hand in front of it and stopped it. The built dropped to the floor and Mika and Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows. Hojo saw this and stepped back.

"WHAT THE HELL! Who what are you!" Hojo yelled

All of a sudden a blade came strait for Mika. Right before it hit he she caught it. Throwing it right back and hitting someone in the arm. Inuyasha put his head down and started to say something.

"You...You hurt my mate, you freaking raped her, now you are going to die." Inuyasha said clenching his fists drawing blood from his hand.

Mika was the next to speak.

"You bastered you force yourselves on a helpless girl and my friend you shouldn't expect to live." Mika said flexing your claws.

"You we aren't scared of you. You know what she was mine to begin with." Hojo said laughing.

"WHAT! SHE WAS NEVER YOURS AND NEVER WILL! SHE HAS TO LOVE YOU! TRUST YOU! SHE'S MINE! SHE LOVES ME I LOVE HER! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Inuyasha yelled

"What the you are her boyfriend aren't you. You are a freak!" Hojo yelled

"We're not freaks" Mika laughed "We are demons."

With that Inuyasha grabbed Hojo by the neck and threw him though the wall so he could get to Kagome. The sun was rising and all of a sudden Inuyasha and Mika's eyes are amber again and they were there normal half demon selves. Inuyasha rushed over to kagome and made sure she was still alive. She also became a half demon again but still she didn't heal. Mika was still busy kicking the rest of the gangs butts. She knew she was back to her half demon self and was happy she would be able to kill these men. Mika made sure no one came close to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha saw how bad Kagome was. She was naked, hurt and the worst thing you could do was done.

"Kagome! Kagome please! Im here now. Please don't die on me." Inuyasha said while trying to get her to open her eyes. She started to open her eyes the best she could. When she saw Inuyasha she knew nothing bad would happen to her again.

"Inuyasha. I knew you would save me." Kagome managed out and slipped into darkness once again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said while holding her.

"Bro I could use a little help here." Mika said over her shoulder

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome and found something to cover her with and went off to help his sister. Mika was about to get jumped when Inuyasha came from behind her and kicked him right though the stair case making it collapse. They took down all the people with Kaogme's scent on them first. Not killing them yet anyway. After everybody was down Inuyasha went looking for Hojo. He found him trying to get away. Inuyasha jumped in front of him and grabbed him by the neck making his claws dig in.

"You think you can escape from me. I don't think so. You hurt the one I love you die for that." Inuyasha yelled digging his claws in farther.

"Please... spare me." Hojo rasped out.

Inuyasha didn't answer he just slashed Hojo in the chest and left him to die.

"Mika do me a favor. Go back to Kagome's and bring me my regular cloths. I am going to stay here and make sure theses guys don't get away." Inuyasha said

"Ok bro I will bring Shadow with me so I can get back faster." She said while jumping out of place. Everyone was out cold. Hojo slowly bleeding to death and out cold. He went over to Kagome and put her in his lap. She was rapped in a blanket until Mika got back. Inuyasha was worried sense she turned back into a half demon she should have healed a little and woken up. The mental wounds would be there but he would help erase those memories.

"**Why don't you kill them! Look what they did**." "They will suffer." "**I should have stayed in control until they were dead**!" "You made a promise. You kept that. I will do what was needed to do earlier. Im never leaving her side again." "**We won't leave her side I can guarantee that**."

He looked down at Kagome. She had a black eye a lot of scratches on her face. He leg seemed to be broken as her arm. She had scratches every were and knife marks a long with a hole in her shoulder. He didn't know how that was made.

"Im so sorry Kagome. Its all my fault you were taken. I promise never to leave you again." He said putting his face in the nap of her neck. He started growling trying to calm her down. Even in a state of unconsciousness she let out her own growl that sounded more like purring.

In Kagome's dream:

Kagome was in a dark room nothing was there. "Hello. Anyone there?" she called no one answered. She walked towards a small light a head of her. All of s sudden she was back in Hojo's hide out. She was reliving all that had happen. "No not again please."

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha noticed Kagome started to whimper and started tossing around. Inuyasha tightened his embrace and she settled down. A few minutes later Mika came back with Shadow. She was wearing her normal stuff and had her sword with her.

"Here you go Inuyasha." She said tossing him his stuff.

"Thanks Mika." He said putting Kagome down getting his normal stuff on.

"Here I brought your sword too." she said tossing him it.

He wrapped Kagome in his haori. He picked her up bridal style and took off. Mika noticed Shadow was growling furiously staring at Hojo. He was getting up.

"What the hell he's supposed to be dead!" Mika said getting ready to slice his head off.

"I will not die so easily." He said

"Ok I guess I will have to finish you off." Mika said before she could do anything Shadow jumped in front of her.

"Shadow what are you doing!" Mika yelled

Shadow started to growl. She thought something was weird about this guy. Mika tried to get around her no use.

"What is it Shadow let me kill the guy and get out of here. You know what he did to Kagome!" Mika yelled

Hojo had a smug look on his face. Some of his guys were starting to get up and he had a plan. Mika and Shadow were surrounded.

"I have to knock these guys out again. Im going to just kill them." Mika said getting annoyed. She jumped over Shadow and started to get to Hojo so she could kill him and get it over with. She had to get through some people to get to him but she got there. She grabbed him by his neck. He still had a smug look on his face.

"I guess you want a death wish. I would be more then happy to give it to you." Mika said tightening her grip.

"I got what I wanted. I have nothing to live for anyway." Hojo said this and pulled out a remote with a red button on it. He pushed it and the earth started to shack. Shadow ran and grabbed Mika by the back of the shirt she dropped Hojo. A lot of his gang got out but not much. Shadow flew Mika out of there to were Inuyasha was. Then all of a sudden a huge explosion from behind them. Mika, Inuyasha, and Shadow turned around to see the building that they were just in gone along with everybody in it.

"Thanks for getting me out of there Shadow." Mika said. Then she noticed Inuyasha was really well nervous.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Mika asked walking towards them.

"I'm fine we have to get back to the shrine. We have to get Kagome some help. We will go to Kaede's after we tell her mother." Inuyasha said jumping towards the well with Kagome in his arms.

Mika was close behind along with Shadow. She was mad she couldn't finish off Hojo herself. They got to the shrine quicker then she thought. Now came the hard part telling Kagome's mom what happened. They got to the shrine and walked in the door way. Mika walked in first with Shadow on her shoulder.

"Hello anyone there!" Mika called it was still early in the morning so she wasn't sure anyone was up she didn't want Kagome's younger brother to see.

"I'm in here Mika." Mrs. H called back

Mika went all the way in closely followed by Inuyasha. Kagome's mom came to were they were and was in for the shock of her life. She saw her daughter in the worse shape even in the feudal era she never came back like this.

"What happened?" she asked as Inuyasha looked away.

Mika looked back at him and decided she would have to say it.

"Well Kagome... Kagome got raped." Mika said in barely a whisper.

Her legs gave out and she feel to the nearest chair.

"Wha...How by who? Inuyasha please tell me what happened." her mom said desperately.

" I will tell you but we have to help Kagome her left arm and right leg seem to be broken." Inuyasha said his head still down.

"Yes get her up in her room. I will be right up." Mrs. H said running to get something.

Inuyasha jumped up to her room closely followed by Mika and Shadow. They got to her room. Inuyasha sat on the bed with Kagome still in his arms. Mika sat next to the bed. Kagome started to stir and her eyes slowly opened. Inuyasha saw this and was happy she was finally awake.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said pulling her close to him.

"Kagome!" Mika shot of

"Mew!" Shadow said jumping next to Inuyasha.

"Ahh... Inuyasha ...Mika.." Kagome said slowly then she started crying.

"Its ok Im here now no one is going to hurt you again." Inuyasha whispered trying to calm her down.

"Please don't leave me." she cried

"I will never leave you again." he said back

A few minutes later her mom came in with a lot of stuff.

"Mom."

"Its ok kagome. Inuyasha lay her on the bed."

He did as she was told and back away. Kagome grabbed his hand before he moved to far.

"Don't leave me." Kagome said tightening her grip.

Inuyasha was surprised of a second. His hold tightened as well.

"Im not leaving." He assured her

"Inuyasha I am going to need your help. The arm that is broken it has to be held strait." Inuyasha looked at kagome.

"Kagome this is going to hurt." her mother warned

She shook her head and Inuyasha put the arm strait. Kagome bit her lip trying not to scream her fangs pierced her lip and I started bleeding. It was hard for Inuyasha to stay put he couldn't help get rid of the pain. Her mom put it in a splint and made sure it was secure. Kagome's grip tightened on Inuyasha's hand. Her claws digging in slightly. Mika heard something come outside the door. She knew it was Kagome's younger brother. Apparently Kagome's mom knew that too.

"Mika please tell Souta what's going on." She said over her shoulder.

Mika got up and opened the door to see Souta with a confused look on his face. Mika closes the door making sure Souta saw nothing.

"Hey Souta I have to talk to you for a minute." Mika said getting kinda nervous

"What's wrong Mika? What happened?" Souta questioned

"Go down stairs and I will tell you." Mika said and Shadow jumped on Souta's shoulder.

They went down stairs and Souta sat down still having no idea of what happened. Mika still had a concerned and nervous look on her face.

"Look Souta something has happened to kagome. She was hurt pretty bad." Mika said looking down.

"What do you mean what happen to Kagome!" He yelled

"Before I tell you how old are you?"

"Huh 11 why?"

"Just making sure I won't have to explain is all. Well you remember Hojo right?"

"You mean that dork. Yeah"

"Well he...he raped Kagome. She got separated from me and Inuyasha and well.." Mika said clenching her fist drawing blood this time.

"Wha... you mean."

She simple shook her head yes and all of a sudden Shadow is back on her should and Souta is latched on to her crying his head off. She was surprised she never did anything like this before.

"Souta calm down. Its will be ok. We saved her. Hojo isn't around anymore." Mika said trying to settle him down. He still didn't let go. Mika looked at Shadow at a complete lose. Shadow didn't help much. Mika took him by the shoulders and pushed him back so he could see her.

"Look Souta it will be ok. Your mom is helping her right now and so is Inuyasha. He's your hero just believe in him and it will be fine." Mika said going to his level.

"I have more then one hero now." Souta said threw his tears.

Mika was surprised but she didn't mind much.

:It will be ok. Is your grandfather around yet?" she asked

"No he won't be back until later today."

"Come on Im going to go help your sister. I will tell you when we are done." Mika told him he shook his head and sat down. Mika went up to Kagome's room.

"Well Shadow that was weird. I never had anyone call me a hero before." Mika told Shadow. She mewed in reply. They got to kagome's room and found out everything was ok.

"Mika your back how did souta take it." Mrs. H asked

"He's fine. He is still crying though. How's Kagome?"

"She passed out from the pain a little while ago I got her leg and arm splinted out though. I expect you three are going back to your era."

"Yeah Kaede will help heal the rest. I think I better tell you what happened." Mika said looking over at Inuyasha who had Kagome in his lap again she was now wearing a baggy long sleeve shirt and baggy pants so you couldn't see her wounds. He heard her and shook his head to say yes. Mika told her everything that had happened leaving out the demon part.

"Oh no... so Hojo is dead. Why did I push her to go this would never had happened." She said to herself.

"Don't blame yourself. Come on Inuyasha Souta wants to see you." Mika said jumping downstairs. Inuyasha close behind. Kagome's mom was last one down.

Inuyasha kept on saying it was his fault and every time he thought that Kagome started growling.

They got Kagome's suff ready and left back to Inuyasha's time.

"Inuyasha please erase those memories so kagome doesn't suffer." Mrs. H pleaded

"Don't worry she will not remember this night again." Inuyasha said and jumped threw the well. He had her backpack and was carrying her bridal style. He was closely followed by Mika and Shadow.

Back with Sango and the others:

Sango woken up early that morning to see that Inuyasha and Kagome were still not there.

She had a bad feeling about something but couldn't place it. Kouga and Miroku woke up soon after her. Sango's arm was healing faster then she thought. Shippo was still wondering about the stranger from yesterday when a caught the scent of Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika, and Shadow.

"Hey you guys Inuyasha and the others are back." Shippo yelled and started to run in their direction.

"Wait for us Shippo." Sango called running close behind Shippo. Miroku followed behind. Kirara was right by Sango.

They got to the well and say a bad sight. Mika was on a transformed Shadow and Inuyasha was holding a badly hurt Kagome. He had a lot of explaining to do.

(Ok please don't kill me for the whole thing. Anyway hoped you like tell me if you have any ideas. Please review and the blod meant that was the demon Inuyasha.)


	12. Inutaiso Returns

A New Beginning

(Chapter 12)

Inutaiso Returns

Last time:

Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika, and Shadow had returned to the feudal era. Kagome had been well you know. Inuyasha and Mika have some things to explain. There are going to be in for a surprise later that night.

On with the chapter:

"Inuyasha what the hell happened to Kagome!" Sango yelled

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled trying to jump on her. Before he could reach her Inuyasha had him by the tail.

"Don't jump on her runt!" Inuyasha yelled throwing him into a bush.

"Lady Mika what has happened?" Miroku asked

"Let is go back to the village we will tell you there." Mika said from Shadow's back.

They headed back to the village. Sango kept on asking Mika questions and she said the same thing every time.

"Sango be patient. We will tell you everything when we get back to Kaede's everyone should know what happened." Mika said from atop of Shadow. Inuyasha was ahead the whole time keeping quite. Shippo finally caught up with everyone else. Before he got to far Mika stopped him.

"Shippo please give Inuyasha some time. He's still well mad." Mika said as Shippo jumped on her shoulder.

"But I want to see if Kagome is all right. Why is Inuyasha so mad? Why is Kagome hurt?" Shippo questioned

"You will find out Shippo I promise." Mika said patting him on the head. They finally got to the village and Inuyasha meet Kouga on the way in.

"What the hell did you do to her!" Kouga yelled seeing Kagome like she was.

"I didn't do nothing to her ok!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped over to Kaede's hut. When he saw Mika and the others come back he had some questions to ask.

"Mika what's happen to Kagome?" Kouga yelled

"As I said before You will learn soon enough." Mika said

"We don't know what happened ether Kouga we are just as lost as you are and worried." Miroku said putting a hand on his shoulder.

They walked a little father and ran into Rin and Jaken. Rin noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Rin questioned

"It nothing Rin. Yo toad boy play with Shippo and Rin for a while." Mika said to Jaken

"The name is Jaken wench. Why should I?"Jaken asked

"Because grown-ups have to talk. I will tell you and the kids what happened later." Mika said

"Mika I want to know what happened!" Shippo cried

"You will I have to talk to the others first though. I will tell you later I promise." Mika said

"But... Mika she's like a mom to me I want to help." Shippo cried

Before she could say anything else before Sesshoumaru said something.

"Mika the kit is old enough to know what's going on." Sesshoumaru said from behind

"When did I ask you Fluffy?" Mika spat back

"Jaken watch Rin I will be back in a short time." He said while walking over to Kaede's hut.

"Fine Shippo you can hear what happened." Mika said in defeat.

They finally got to the hut. Well front of it. They gathered around the place were the fire usually was. Inuyasha went in the hut to ask Kaede to give Kagome some herbs to help her.

"Inuyasha after I give her these herbs you should take her outside so she can be around her friends." Kaede said mixing some herbs Inuyasha told her what basically happen.

"Ye go outside and tell the others what happened. I will tell you when she is ready to come out." Kaede said

"Im staying by her. Im not leaving." He said sitting by Kagome who was currently laying on a mat.

"Ye are stubborn, fine." Kaede said "I will tell the others to wait for ye." she said walking out of the hut.

"Kaede is Inuyasha coming out or Im I going to have to explain?" Mika questioned

"He will be out in a shout time." Kaede said walking back in to see Kagome now in Inuyasha's lap. Kaede ignored it and started mixing something. She was finally done and handed it to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha give this to her it will make her feel better and help the bone's healing." Inuyasha did what he was told but it wasn't easy. He finally got her to drink it and her eye's shot open.

"Oh and it might wake her up as well." Kaede said while going outside with the others.

Inuyasha started growling a little but he was cut short by Kagome. She started to cry harder then ever and she went pale. Inuyasha pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's ok Kagome Im here know nothing is going to hurt you again." He said holding her tighter. She held on to him best she could with one arm.

"Please don't leave me." she whispered back

"What makes you think I would." he said back

"Since Im used why would you want me anymore." she said back.

Inuyasha didn't believe what he heard what the hell did that bastered say to her to make her think that. It wasn't her fault that this happened to her. He pulled back to look at her in the eye's.

"I would never leave you. I wasn't your fault this happened. We are mates we will never leave each other I don't care what happens. You are mine and Im yours we will be together no matter what. I don't know what that bastered said to you but it's not true." Inuyasha said in a very serious tone.

"Oh Inuyasha" Kagome cried and before anyone knew what was going on they were kissing. Inuyasha was shocked for a second but it didn't last long before he returned the kiss.

A few seconds later Mika and Shippo decide to come in and check on them. Inuyasha and Kagome broke apart as quit as they could.

"Yo jeez warn us there is kids around you know." Mika said covering Shippo's eyes.

"I already saw what was going on Mika, Im not a little kid any more." Shippo said while trying to squirm out of her grasp and he did. Kagome and Inuyasha were red and Mika was a little for walking in on them.

"Well anyway when you guys are ready come on out. Every bodies worried about you guys." Mika said while walking out with Shippo on her shoulder. She got out and she was still red.

"Mika are you ok?" Sango asked

"She's fine she just saw..."Shippo couldn't finish before Mika covered his mouth,

"Its nothing. Inuyasha and Kagome will come out in a minute." Mika said while jumping up in a tree which Sesshoumaru stood under. Shippo was now on Miroku shoulder.

"Shippo what did you see?" Miroku questioned

"He didn't see nothing." Someone said from behind them

"Kagome!" Shippo yelled while trying to jump on her again and once again got caught by the tail by Inuyasha.

"I already told you runt don't jump on her." Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha! Give him a break already." Kagome said from his arms.

"Feh." and Inuyasha dropped Shippo by his feet.

"Kagome how you feeling?" Sango questioned Kagome dropped her head a little.

Mika jumped from the tree and landed in front of Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Hey Kagome are you going to be able to talk about this? Oh and here." Mika said while giving her sword to her. "I made sure it came back with us."

"Thanks Mika and yeah I can handle talking about it." Kagome said taking her sword.

Inuyasha sat between Sango and Mika. Then he noticed Sesshoumaru under a near by tree.

"Sesshoumaru I didn't know you cared what was going on." Inuyasha said looking at Sesshoumaru coldly.

" The Miko is part of your blood line now so I want to know what is going on." Sesshoumaru said in his normal tone.

"Feh"

"Ok what happened to you Kagome Im tried of waiting." Kouga said getting annoyed

"Settle down Kouga." Sango spoke up

"Fine, shut up and listen I want say anything twice." Inuyasha said hoping Kagome wouldn't get upset when he said the story over again.

"As you know me and Kagome went to her time. Later found out Mika and Shadow went though as well. Anyway skip those details Kagome's friends came over. It was the new moon so we were human and some how talked me and Mika to go to this thing. Me and and Kagome got separated and..." Inuyasha couldn't finish before Kagome started to cry silently.

"Its ok Kagome" Inuyasha said and jumped up in a near by tree.

Everybody started to get worried well more then they were all ready. Would could have happened.

"Its ok you two I will tell the rest." Mika called over her shoulder feeling really bad for Kagome.

"After we got separated we went looking for Kagome. We knew who took her but didn't know were he went. We were human so we couldn't do much. Don't ask me how but me and Inuyasha turned into our demon forms. This time we were under control. We got there but it was to late. Kagome ...Kagome had already been raped several times." Mika put her head down feeling ashamed of not being able to help in time. Everyone was shocked even Sesshoumaru.

"WHAT!" Sango yelled while standing up. "WHO DID THIS I WILL KILL THEM PERSONALLY!"

"They are already dead." Mika said

Miroku was trying to hold Sango down. Kouga was having trouble staying down. Sesshoumaru was even mad. Both Kirara and Shadow put there heads down. Shippo started crying. He knew what that meant and he couldn't believe it. Little did they know some one else was listening in on it. He made his mind up that he would show himself tonight.

Inuyasha finally came down from the tree with Kagome still in his arms. He let her on her feet this time her leg was almost healed. So she could walk a little but she still needed help.

They were left to think about what happened. A hour later it was midday and Sango and Mika decided to go to the hot springs.

"Hey Kagome you want to go to the hot springs?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure." Kagome said while trying to get up.

"Not with out me." Inuyasha said from behind.

"Inuyasha I will be fine." She said while getting up but hardly and started walking towards Sango and Mika.

"Im going and that's final." he said from behind her

"Inuyasha I will be fine."

"Im still going."

"Inuyasha. SIT!" Kagome yelled

"Hey I want to help and this is what I get." Inuyasha thought

"Sorry Inuyasha but I won't get hurt." Kagome said over him

"Yo Shadow grab Kagome's bag please." Mika called

Shadow got the bag and walked over to Kagome and transformed.

"I guess Shadow wants you to ride her." Mika said

"Thanks Shadow. I will be back soon Inuyasha" Kagome said from atop of Shadow

"Feh"

Kirara also transformed

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango questioned Kirara kneeled down next to her telling her to get on.

"It's ok Kirara I can walk there." Sango said while petting her

"Come on Shadow lets go." Mika said Kirara went back to her smaller form and jumped on Sango's good shoulder.

On the way there Kagome noticed Sango acting different.

"Hey Sango what has happened since we left? You are acting like you are hiding something." Kagome said from Shadow's back.

"Yeah she's right." Mika said

"Ahh well after Mika left Shippo well followed her and saw her go down the well and came back to us. Me, Shippo, and Kirara went to check it out and Kasumi was there and she was about to destroy the well. I couldn't fight and neither could Kirara. Then a dagger came flying past us and hit the well. It created a barrier. Then, a man dressed in black and his face covered. The only thing I could make out was he was a demon and had white hair. He scared Kasumi off by cutting her leg off. Shippo tried to see who he was. All he said was that you would find out soon and also why he helped save the well." Sango said

"Why would he save the well and you?" Mika asked

"He said that he wouldn't let his family get stuck in the future." Sango said "He said not to tell anyone but I couldn't keep it from you guys." Sango said putting her head down

Kagome and Mika looked at each other then back at Sango.

"How dose he know about the well?" Kagome asked

"I don't know he left as soon as he came." Sango said right before the got to the springs. Kagome slowly got off Shadows back with some help from Mika. Shadow put Kagome bag by the spring. She then went to her normal form and Kirara and Shadow stood guard just in case. They undressed and got in the hot spring. Kagome flinched at first because of her injures and the hot water stung a bit. The splint from her leg and arm were gone since they were close to healed. Only then Sango and even Mika noticed how bad she was hurt.

"Kagome Im sorry me and Inuyasha didn't get there in time to help." Mika said putting her head down.

"Im sorry I couldn't help." Sango said also putting her head down.

"Mika, Sango it not your fault. Mika... you... you and Inuyasha did save me. Same for you Sango most people wouldn't want to be my friend now that Im well used. Mika you and Inuyasha saved me I would have died if you came any later." It was her turn to put her head down she started crying again.

"Kagome we will always be your friend." Sango said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah none of are going to leave you we are your friends." Mika said putting her and on her other shoulder. Then Mika remembered about the whole in her left shoulder.

"Kagome I hate asking but how did you get that whole in your shoulder?" Mika asked.

"Well I tried to get away...

Flashback

Hojo was trying to rip her shirt off she was trying to get away. She punched him in the face and while he was down she got up and ran to the stair case but was blocked. Hojo got up and grabbed her by the arm and threw her into the wall. He grabbed his shot gun and shot her in the shoulder. She grabbed her shoulder her eyes went wide.

"If you try to get away again the same will happen." Hojo said while whipping blood from him mouth. Then he kissed her on the mouth roughly. She was not going down easy. She bit his lip as hard as she could. He pulled back and whipped the blood from his lip.

"You bitch how dare you." Hojo yelled and the punched her in the face.

"I don't care what you do I won't give up you bastered." Kagome spat

End of flashback

"Kagome I can't believe you went though that." Sango said

Kagome went to the whole in her shoulder. Put her claws threw reopening it and grabbed the built and got it out of her shoulder. She now had a bloody piece of metal between her fingers.

"I can't believe I survived." Kagome said throwing the built behind her.

With the guys:

After the girls went Shippo ran off with Kaede. Miroku was still thinking and Kouga ran off some were to kill demons to get his anger out. Inuyasha was up in his tree and made sure he was close enough to hear Kagome just in case.

"I can't believe I let that happen to her." "**Hey half breed you remember our de**al." "I remember. If she doesn't want to I will not force her." "**She will**." Inuyasha was knocked out of his thoughts by Sesshoumaru.

"Inuyasha I must speak with you."

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?"

"There is something you should know. While you were away I caught the scent of our father."

"WHAT!"

"His scent was by the well. Its been around camp ever sense"

"Our father died a long time ago he can't come back"

"Im just telling you little brother." Sesshoumaru walked away.

"Yeah like my old man could come back from the grave." Inuyasha said to himself.

Back with the girls:

The girls were finished with there bath and headed back. Kagome was now wearing a long sleeve blue shirt and blue jeans with a sash around her waist to hold her sword. She tried to walk the way back this time. It took them longer but they got back. Mika helped a little on the way. She dropped off her bag at Kaede's hut. She then noticed that Inuyasha wasn't there.

"Hey Miroku were is Inuyasha at?" Kagome called

"Im not sure lady Kagome he left after you did." Miroku called

"Were did he go? Is he mad at me?" Kagome thought she started to walk to were he thought he was.

"Kagome were are you going?" Sango called running up to her.

"Im going to find Inuyasha." Kagome said and walked off.

"Kagome you are still hurt."

"Don't worry Sango I will be fine."

Kagome walked off towards the god tree hoping that's were Inuyasha was. She was going to get there without help.

"Wait Kagome." Sango called before she could move Mika grabbed her shoulder

"Let her go Sango she will be fine Inuyasha won't let anything happen to her." Mika said walking away.

"He better." Sango thought "If anything else happens to her I blame him."

With Kagome:

Kagome was walked towards the god tree. She was deep in thought when she thought she heard something. She grabbed the hilt of her sword and got ready for anything. Then she caught its scent.

"Come out Shippo." Kagome called

Shippo jumped put of the near by bush. He jumped and grabbed her neck.

"Kagome are you feeling better?" Shippo asked

"Im fine Im looking for Inuyasha. Now go back with the others you need to protect them." Kagome said hugging him back

"I need to protect you." Shippo cried

"No you don't now go back I will be there in a little while." Kagome said

Shippo jumped off her shoulder and ran back towards camp. Kagome wanted to have some alone time with Inuyasha and didn't want Shippo or anyone else around. She got half way to the god tree and her legs were about to give out. She was going to get there on her own she hated feeling weak like this. She was walking there slowly using tree's for balance. Then she heard nosie in the bushes again. Her hand once again went to the hilt of her sword.

"WHO'S THERE?" Kagome yelled

"Well what's a injured half demon doing all alone in the woods." something hissed.

"Show yourself." Kagome yelled

A bat demon came out of the bushes and tried to slash her. She moved out of the way just in time.

"I can't fight like this. Even if it is weak I can't fight." She thought

"What the little half demon is to weak to move. This is going to be a lot more fun." it hissed again before the thing could move again it was sliced in half. A black figure jumped pass her and left that fast.

"Hey wait!" Kagome called but it was to later the guy was gone.

"That was weird." she thought she started off again.

"Who was that? I wonder if he's the one that helped Sango." Kagome thought

Kagome got a little farther and caught Inuyasha's scent. She was about ten feet away from the tree when her legs gave way again. She fell to one knee and got back up.

"I am getting there by myself." Kagome said to herself.

She finally got to the bottom of the tree and looked up she didn't see him. She tried to climb up but she couldn't.

"Inuyasha! You up there?" Kagome called she got know answer.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called again

With Inuyasha:

While Kagome was away he decided to go to the god tree to rest. He was up higher in the tree then normal. He was deep in thought when he heard something but he didn't really care.

"Who's bugging me now?" "**You IDIOT! It's Kagome**!"

He finally opened his eyes and jumped down next to Kagome.

"What are you doing out here alone? You could have gotten hurt."

"I was looking for you."

"Why did you come out here alone?"

"I don't like feeling weak."

"You never will be Kagome." Inuyasha said and put his arm around her waist and jumped up in the tree. He found a branch and put kagome in his lap.

"Really Kagome why did you come looking for me?" Inuyasha asked jokingly

"Because I want to be by you. I feel a lot more safer."

"Kagome can I ask you something?" He asked nervously

"What is it?" Kagome asked back

"Well we never finished the ahh... mating ritual. I was wondering if you wanted to finish it. When you go though the whole ritual we will be together forever" he said while turning red.

"Of coarse I want to finish it. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she asked

"Ahh... well if you wanted to back out you could have." He said putting his head down.

"I love you Inuyasha. I would never leave you." she said while turning around to face him. He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you too Kagome I don't care what happens I will all was love you." he said

"See told you half breed." "Do you mind." "Don't forget what you have to tell her."

"Inuyasha what is the mating ritual anyway?" Kagome asked

"Well... first well the mark which is all ready given. You have to do the same to me." Before he could say anything else her fangs were in his neck. She pulled back quickly after.

"Now what?" she said slyly

He was shocked for a moment but shock it off.

"Well now we need to do the blood bond."

"Which is?" she asked

Before he said anything he grabbed his sword did not transform it and sliced his hand and then Kagome's he grabbed her hand and put the cuts together. There fingers intertwined and a bright light engulfed them and quickly faded.

"That's the blood bond." he said quietly

"What's next?" She asked

He went really red this time. "Uh well we have to..."

"Have to what Inuyasha?"

"Uh...Man this is hard to say." he thought

"Well Im waiting."

"Well uh." he couldn't finish before he heard a scream back from camp.

"Looks like its going to have to wait." Kagome said "You are going to tell me later."

Before he jumped off the branch he stole a quick kiss he grabbed her and they were on the ground. Then Kagome noticed that she wasn't in pain anymore and her energy was back. Inuyasha noticed the same.

"How am I healed already?" Kagome asked herself

"It's the blood bond I guess it healed you. You are fully healed now besides the scars." Inuyasha said "Now come on it sounds like we are needed some were." he grabbed her hand and took off running.

Back with the others:

Shippo had just gotten back to camp and everything was fine. Kouga was back from killing lower class demons and Sango was still worried. Mika was out training some were with Shadow. Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken left to go back to his castle (guessing on the castle thing). He said he would be back before dark.

"Lady Sango is there something wrong?" Miroku asked

"Im just worried about Kagome. Oh and Miroku just call me Sango ok."

"Im am worried about Lady Kagome too, and ok I will." Miroku said sitting next to her. His hand well you know.

PERVERT

Slap

"When will he learn?" Shippo questioned and walked off looking for Mika and Shadow. While he was looking he saw Kirara by herself.

"Kirara what's wrong?"

She just stood there looking in the forest. Then something started to move. She started growling. (You know how she gets all puffy when she's about to transform or something that's how she looks now. I tink it looks funny when she dose that.) All of a sudden she transformed and something came out of the forest. Kirara grabbed Shippo by the back of the shirt and flew so they wouldn't get hit. Not to long after Sango, Kouga, and Miroku came.

There stood once again a fully transformed Sora and Kasumi. Kasumi arm was still gone from before. Kirara landed by Sango and dropped Shippo.

"Not them again." Sango mumbled she was in her demon slayers outfit and had a tight grip on her weapon.

"Sango you can't fight your arm is still broken." Miroku yelled

"I will be fine."

Before he could say anything else Kouga interrupted.

"Hey are you to going to help or not." Kouga yelled

"WERE IS THE MIKO!" Sora yelled

"WERE ARE THE HANYOU'S!" Kasumi yelled

"I want to kill who ever did this to me." Kasumi yelled

Then they heard something else coming from the forest. It was Mika her sword drawn and she was ready to fight. She wasn't going to let them off so easy this time. She landed in front of the group ready for anything this time around.

"Well if it isn't bird brain and cat breath. What do you want now?" Mika mocked

"Insolent fool you will pay for that." Sora yelled trying to slash her.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

A giant boomerang hit Sora and sent her flying. Mika looked back just as Sango caught it.

"Thanks Sango." Mika said while jumping up trying to hit Kasumi. "But Sango take it easy your arm is still broken.

"I can still take still take them down. I hope." She mumbled the last part.

The battle went on as such for a while. Then things started going bad. Sango couldn't do much now. Kirara and Shippo's attacks didn't seem to have any effect. Miroku was out again and Kouga got them a few times but then was knocked out. Mika was the last standing she had a cut on her face the opposite of her scars and a slash on her back.

"Please don't tell me this is going to be the same as last time." Sora laughed

"Oh know not this time. Now Shadow!" she yelled

Shadow came out of the trees fully transformed. Mika hopped on her back her sword transformed into its final form. She was tried of these demons and was ready for them to be dead.

"Ready Shadow?" Mika questioned she shook her head.

"RAZOR WIND!"

A great energy erupted from the sword and Shadow used her energy ball to add to its power. Mika jumped from Shadow hit the ground and what seemed to be a attack similar to Wind Scar happened a bright red light camp rushing towards Sora and Kasumi.

"I guess that finishes them." Mika said confidently when the smoke cleared they were still there.

"WHAT! That should have finished you off." Mika yelled

"That attack was worthless it didn't even take down the barrier." Kasumi laughed

"A BARRIER!" Mika yelled she couldn't believe it her most powerful attack was nothing to them.

"I guess you aren't as brainless as we thought." Sora laughed. (Ok what happens next will sound similar to what happen in another chapter.)

Mika started to growl deeply then she heard something from behind.

"Oh no what now" she thought

All of a sudden a dagger comes flying past her and hits the barrier. When the dagger hit the barrier disappeared. Mika looked behind her and saw a figure in black and had armor, he sorta looked like the person Sango told her and Kagome about. The dagger dropped to the ground and Mika looked back trying to figure out who the guy was.

"Don't just stand there kill them." he yelled

Mika snapped back to reality. She spun around and got ready. "Ok here it goes." she thought.

"SHADOW RAGE!"

"We will be back half demon."

The attack hit the marks and they were gone. When the dust cleared nothing was left of them. "Are they dead this time?" Mika thought then she remembered about the man that helped her. He walked past her and Shadow and picked up the dagger. Mika noticed the dagger had her family symbol on the blade, the crescent moon. Now she was confused who was this guy. Just has he got the dagger in its holder something pops out of the trees. They land a few yard away from everyone else.

"Hey Inuyasha, Kagome." Mika called.

They jumped over to her and they looked surprise. Mika was surprised to see Kagome healed up. Then she notice the guy trying to leave she was going to find out who this guy is.

"Mika what happened?" Kagome asked

"Who wrecked the place?" Inuyasha asked

"It was Kasumi and Sora. They tried to kill us again but I killed them this time." Mika said sheathing her sword.

"Who is he?"Inuyasha questioned growling a little.

"That's what I was trying to figure out." Mika said

The man was just standing there

"Kagome go check on the others I think Sango broke her arm again." Mika said over her shoulder.

"Fine." and she jumped over to her friends she was closely followed by Shippo and Kirara.

Mika and Inuyasha went over to the man. They weren't going to take any chances with the guy.

"Ok who are you? Why do you keep on helping us?" Mika questioned

"You know who I am." the figure said

"What we don't know you."

As Inuyasha said that someone else comes out of the woods. It was Sesshoumaru and he looked like he saw a ghost.

"No it can't be." he thought

"Reveal yourself." he commanded

"You already know who I am Sesshoumaru." he said back

"Then take off the cloak, father." he said

"FATHER!" both Mika and Inuyasha yelled

"It looks like you figured it out." he said pulling the cloak off.

It was him his white was held in a high ponytail. He had armor like Sesshoumaru and dressed a little different he was more a battle outfit then anything. The crescent moon on his forehead. Two daggers at his side and a sword on the other.

"It can't be." Mika said as she looked at her father.

(SO how did you like. Making sure on this Inuyasha's dad's name is Inutaiso right. Anyway tell me how you liked it sorry it longer then normal. Any way please review.)


	13. Back to the Future

A New Beginning

(Chapter 13)

Back to the Future

Last time:

Mika had just defeated Sora and Kasumi. Inuyasha has now done the blood bond with Kagome. Also Inuyasha, Mika, and Sesshoumaru learn there father is alive.

On with the chapter:

Inuyasha and Mika were well they didn't believe it their father has been dead now he's back. Sesshoumaru was more composed on the matter. He didn't act surprised at all.

"How it can't be you have been dead for years." Mika stumbled out

"Its true Mika Im back I was never dead in the first place." he replied

"You have to be kidding me. You think I would be that stupid as to believe my father was never dead." Inuyasha spat he wasn't going to stand around and get made a fool of.

"Let me see the tetsusaiga." he ordered

"Feh it wouldn't let any demon get near it." Inuyasha laughed

"If it's the sword I had made then it will let me use it." he simply said he put his hand his hand out in front of him and the tetsusaiga started glowing a blue color. It came flying out of its sheath and Inutaiso caught it. It transformed on contact and did not reject him even when he's a demon.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Inuyasha yelled

"I told you who I am now do you believe me?" he questioned

"What it can't be he's been dead. If its not him how could he transform tetsusaiga." he asked himself and was knocked out of his thoughts by something on his neck.

Smack

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha questioned

"Hello master Inuyasha. Nice to see you again." he said and turned around to see the one person he hasn't in years.

"Master Inutaiso it can't be." Myoga stuttered

"Myoga I thought you would be dead by now." Myoga jumped over to Inutaiso and hopped on his shoulder.

"Master Im so glad your back." he cried

"Myoga get a hold of yourself."

"Yes master."

"Ok what the heck is going on here!" Mika yelled

"You two are fools." Sesshoumaru said

"Shut your trap fluffy." Mika spat back

Mika was about to kill Sesshoumaru before Shadow jumped in front of her.

With Kagome:

Kagome heard everything and she didn't know what to believe any more. She finished getting everyone in and bandaged there wounds she came back out. She had a feeling he was the one that saved them and her in the forest. She was finally done and went out she jumped over behind Inuyasha. She put a hand on his shoulder he seemed kinda surprised. She went in front of him he tried to stop her but didn't work. She had a feeling he was a good person.

"Kagome what are you doing!" Inuyasha yelled

"Just trust me." she said back

"You are the one who helped Sango save the well am I right?" She questioned "Are you also the one who saved me from that bat earlier as well?"

"What bat demon?" Inuyasha asked getting a little worked up.

"I was looking for you and it came after me." she said back

"Yes that was me." he simply said

Inuyasha fell silent why in the hell would this guy want to help them even if he was his father he was never around until now. What makes him think he can come and interfere with his problems. Kagome walked back over to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Master Inuyasha why do you think is not your father?" Myoga questioned

He just turned around and ran. He wanted to get away and think for awhile.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome called she was about to run off before she was stopped.

"Here I believe he would want this back." Inutaiso said handing her his sword. It was back to its normal size now.

"Thanks, Mika I will be back soon." Kagome said over her shoulder and took off in the same way Inuyasha went. Once they were gone well Mika was at a loss on what the heck just happened.

"Father why do show yourself now?" Sesshoumaru questioned

"Yeah for once Fluffy is right why do show up all of a sudden." Mika asked

"I will explain soon enough. For now I think you should check on your friends." he said

"Fine I will be back Fluffy make sure he doesn't run off again." Mika said walking towards the hut.

"Fool like I would." he spat back he really hated getting called that and he was tired of her.

"I see the outcast child is giving you trouble son." Inutaiso laughed

"What do you mean outcast child?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usually voice

"I see you haven't heard off her past have you."

"No I have not. I only know she lived with the lord of the eastern lands and that is all."

"Well she is not just a half demon."

Back with Kagome:

Kagome was running for awhile before she saw Inuyasha. He was still running and all of a sudden he jumped up in the tree and took off again.

"Inuyasha wait." Kagome called

"I guess I have no choice." She said to herself.

"Inuyasha Sit Boy!" She yelled and he came crashing down.

As soon as she got within four feet he got up and ran again. She was starting to get worried. "OK let me try this again." she thought

"Inuyasha SIT!" She yelled

This time she didn't get a chance to move again. She sat on his back until he stopped squirming.

"Inuyasha would you listen for a minute." Kagome yelled. His ears went flat against his head.

"Inuyasha answer me." Kagome said again. Before she even knew it he had her around the waist and jumped up in the nearest tree. Kagome almost dropped Inuyasha's sword in the process. He got on the branch and sat her on his lap.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" She asked "Oh and here."

"Thanks." he said under his breath and put tetsusaiga back in its sheath.

"Now tell me what wrong." She asked again

He tightened his embrace around Kagome. He put his head on Kagome's shoulder and mumbled something.

"To much is going on. My father coming back and I have a feeling Mika is more then a half demon and we never have time alone anymore."

"What do you mean Mika is more then a half demon?" Kagome questioned

"I don't know just a strange feeling is all. Don't you remember when she came around the first time that blue light that surrounded her."

"Yeah why?"

"Never mind as long as Im away from them for awhile." He mumbled under his breath

"You know Inuyasha you never did tell me the rest of the mating ritual." Kagome said getting a mischievous grin on her face. Inuyasha tensed a little but relaxed all the same.

"I never told you I thought I did." He laughed

"Nope now spill it or else." Kagome whispered

"Or else what?" he asked back

"Or else this." she said and her hand started to creep downward. Inuyasha's eyes went wide at what she was doing. (Ok look Im not good at this kind of stuff so don't hurt me and I hope I know what I mean. And to let people know I will NOT be putting in a lemon maybe my next story but not now! Oh and I hope people know what Kagomes is doing because I don't want to say it)

"Oh crap not now." he yelled in his head only to be answered "Ok she is telling you to do it now SO DO IT!" the demon screamed in his head.

"Now are you going to tell me or not." she said again

"Oh Kami give me a break." he said in his head "We have to well, we have to fuck OK there I said it." He said turning beat red.

"Oh great now she's going to Sit me until my back breaks!"

"Is that all." She said laughing a little

"Wait a minute your not mad?"Inuyasha asked getting a little confused

"Why would I be?"she asked. She wouldn't tell him but she kinda liked the idea. Well she would tell him that later anyway.

"Well in that case when do you want to start." he said with a certain tone in his voice.

"Lets just say I have a plan for that. How about we take a little trip thought the well with the others. I mean everyone besides Sesshoumaru, Kouga and your father." She said starting to rub his ear.

"How do you plan to do that?" he asked

"You with see soon my koibito." she said

"What did you just call me?" he asked a little surprised

"Koibito why?"

"Just asking come on lets go get the others. Wait are you sure you want to go back to your time?"

"I will be fine. Come on."

"Ok lets get moving."

Back with Mika:

Mika walked into the hut to check on the others Sango and Miroku were doing fine. Kouga was still out and the others were just fine.

"Kaede, Shippo how are they doing?" Mika asked sitting done next to Sango

Kirara came up next to her and jumped on her shoulder not occupied by her mother.

"They will be fine but what is going on out there I here some one." Kaede asked

"Yeah so do I and his scent is like the person me ands Sango ran into." Shippo said

"Well it is the same person you and Sango ran into but it is also my father." Mika said a little sad at the last part.

"Ye mean Lord Inutaiso has come back." Kaede said a little surprised

"Yes its him. He is the one that helped me kill Kasumi and Sora earlier." She said

"Child let me bandage your wound." Kaede said

"Huh oh that I got that from training its ok really." She said looking over at her right arm. There was a gash there from her training with Shadow earlier.

"You need any help with these guys because I have to find Kagome and Inuyasha." Mika said while getting up.

"Were did Inuyasha go?" Shippo questioned

"He ran off."

"Its ok Mika you go find them I can take care if this." Kaede said.

Mika was about to come out when she heard her father over talking.

"Look Sesshoumaru Mika is the outcast child in this family." he said

"I see."

"Oh no not again. I got kicked out of my first family not again. What dose he mean outcast child!" She said in her head

" Mika what's wrong?" Shippo asked

She snapped out of her thoughts and was not very happy. "Im fine Shippo I think I will go look for Inuyasha and Kagome now." She said and ran out the door going right past her father and older brother. Shadow still on her Shoulder and Kirara jumped back over with Shippo. She stopped midway in the forest.

"Shadow just tell me why this happens to me. I never fit in any were anymore." he said leaning against a tree.

"Mika I think I know what they are talking about." Shadow said back (remember that one chapter she talks to Mika)

"Huh what are you talking about?"

"You are more then a Hanyou."

"What else am I." she yelled

"You are a hanyou and a Miko." Shadow said

"What I can't be I know Kagome is but that's different." She said as she put Shadow right in front of her face.

"How do you think you used that blue light before when you first came to meet your brother and his friends."

"I thought it was the sword. Hey wait a minute you knew about this and never told me!"

"The powers were just released they were held back until a few days ago when you saved Kagome."

"You still knew didn't you." Mika was now really mad.

"Yes I did."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Before they could finish she could hear someone coming.

"You will tell me why you didn't tell me later until then I guess Im going to have to wait." Mika said and let Shadow back on her shoulder.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Inuyasha can I ask you something?" Kagome asked

"Yeah what is it?"

"You said that well Mika is more then a half demon what did you mean?" Kagome asked

"Well it feels like she has the power of a miko as well like you really. It started happening when we saved you." he said back

"Yeah now that you mention it there is a power coming off of her that is like mine." Kagome said back.

"Hey speaking of her she's close by. Come on lets tell her she coming with us to your time with the others." Inuyasha said and took off closely followed by Kagome.

They finally got to the middle of the forest and found Mika she didn't look very happy. She was leaning against a tree eyes closed and Shadow was on her shoulder.

"Mika are you ok." Kagome asked getting a little closer, Mika's ears moved a little and opened one eye.

"Hey you two. I see you came around bro believe me I don't like dad around either." Mika said

"What's wrong Mika you look mad." Kagome asked

"Yeah what did Sesshoumaru try to do something?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh its nothing much I just found out Im the outcast child of this family is all. Oh and Im not just a hanyou either Im a Miko as well." Mika said

"So I was right." Inuyasha said

"You knew too." Mika looked straight at him

"It felt like it ok I wasn't sure." he said crossing his arms.

"Oh great I am the outcast nothing against you Kagome really but this is a different circumstance for me." Mika said

"Don't worry about it Mika." Kagome said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey wait a minute why are you out here Mika?" Inuyasha asked

"I was looking for you. You worried me for a sec bro." She laughed

"Feh"

"Hey Mika how are the others doing?" Kagome asked

"They will be fine. Why?" Mika asked

"Im taking them to my time. Well Kouga, Sesshoumaru, and your father aren't coming but you get it." Kagome said

"How is that going to work?" Mika asked

"You will see , but first we have to get back so I can heal them quicker." Kagome said "So come on."

"I will meet you by the well." Mika said

"No your not. You are coming with us I have a few questions for father and so do you." Inuyasha said grabbing her wrist.

"Fine." She growled in defeat "But I swear dad might really be dead after I talk to him."

"Fine lets get going." Inuyasha said he grabbed Kagome's hand and took off Mika close behind.

They got back to camp Sesshoumaru and Inutaiso had not moved. They got to the hut before Kagome went in to help he told Inuyasha something.

"Inuyasha make sure Mika stays calm ok."

"As long as I can then ok." he laughed

Kagome walked in the hut only to be knocked down again by Shippo. "Hey Shippo."

"Kagome your back how are doing?" Shippo asked

"Im fine how are the others?" She asked

"They will be fine." Shippo said

"Ye have returned Kagome."

"Hey there Kaede. I guess Mika told you who's outside."

"Yes she did."

"Oh yeah Shippo I have a surprise for you." Kagome said

"What is it?" he asked jumping up and down

"Well its not just for you. I was planning on bringing you and our friends to my time."

"YEAH!"

"Come on we have to heal the others first."

"Kaede Kouga and Sesshoumaru will stay here the rest are coming with me ok."

"Ok Kagome." Kaede said and walked to the other room.

She went over to Sango and Kirara first. She put her hand on her arm and it started glowing a light blue. After that she cut the bandages off with her claws. Slowly Sango opened her eyes and sat up.

"Uh what happened?" She asked

"Hey Sango."

"Kagome your healed how?"

"I will tell you later. I have to heal Miroku and Kouga still."

"Thanks for healing me."

"No problem." she said and walked over to Miroku. The same blue light came and he started to come to. All of a sudden Kagome's ears went flat against her head and well.

"YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled and hit him on the head leaving a lump.

"Serves you right monk." Sango said

Kagome finished healing everybody and was kinda worn out. Kouga gained conscience and Miroku just came out of another coma thanks to Kagome.

"Ok you guys don't ask why and don't ask how but Im taking you guys to my time." Kagome said sitting down

"Really Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yeah really."

Back with Inuyasha and Mika:

Inuyasha and Mika were determined to get some answers. Mika was still growling under her breath and was still ready to rip his head off and same for Inuyasha. Shadow was still on Mika shoulder.

"I see you have returned." Inutaiso said

"Yeah the outcast child is back and she wants some answers." Mika growled

"Its more like outcast children if you ask me." Sesshoumaru mocked

"Shut it Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled

"I see you over heard." he said

"Yeah I have a real bad habit of doing that." she laughed "Now spill it."

"I guess you have found out you are also a miko then." he said

"Ok this is getting annoying. Yes I know I am." she yelled

"That is why you are the outcast child and that's why I gave you Shadow blade as well. It was suppose to keep those powers hidden." he said

"Oh that's why. I guess its your turn Inuyasha." She growled

"One question why are you back?" Inuyasha asked

"I was never dead Inuyasha I was pinned as you were for 50 years but I was held a lot longer and I was not pinned for say my soul was trapped some were else. While you were still pinned by the miko I was fighting to get free. The person who freed me is also Mika's mother."

"If you were alive why did you let her die? Why did you leave me alone?" Mika yelled

"That was not my choice." he simply said

"Forget it Im out of here. Inuyasha tell Kagome I will be by the well." Mika said and ran off.

"Why do you come in to our lives now?" Inuyasha asked

"You are going to need my help to kill Naraku." He simply said

"We don't need any more help." he said before going into the hut to check on the others.

"It seems we had two outcast children." Inutaiso said to himself

"Sesshoumaru I will take my leave when ever you need help I will be around." He said and disappeared.

Inuyasha entered the hut to see his friends finally up and around.

"Hey Inuyasha." Miroku called

"Feh"

"Jeez what's wrong with him?" Miroku asked himself

"Hey Kagome are we ready yet?" Inuyasha asked

"Just give me a minute."

"Were are you two going?" Kouga asked

"Now of your business wolf."

"Look we are going to my time everyone but you and Sesshoumaru." Kagome said grabbing her stuff.

"Come on you guys lets go." Inuyasha said and was out

"Hey were's Mika?" Sango called

"She's all ready there." he replied

"We will be back soon kaede." Kagome said as the group exited the hut

"Return soon." she said back

On the way there Sango was still thinking it wasn't going to work as did Miroku. They finally got to the well and didn't see Mika any were.

"Hey Mika were are you?" Kagome yelled

"Im right here." she said and jumped out of the trees.

"Ok this is how its going to work. Sense me, Inuyasha, and Mika can get though well maybe we can do the same. Mika you go first with Sango and Kirara. Then Inuyasha go through with Miroku. I will go thought with Shippo. Got it?" Kagome said hopping this was going to work.

"Yeah we got it come on Sango." Mika said Sango walked over to the well Kirara on her Shoulder and her weapon on her back. They both jumped in and went though.

"Yes it worked I knew I got that right." Kagome said to herself "Ok Inuyasha your turn."

"Yeah, yeah come on Miroku." Inuyasha said standing on the side of the well before Miroku could get close enough Inuyasha grabbed him form the back of his shirt and pulled him in. Kagome looked in and saw they went though.

"Ok Shippo you ready?" Kagome asked

"Yeah Im ready lets go. I can't wait to see your time." Shippo said excitedly

"Ok lets go." She jumped in a blue light engulfed both her and Shippo.

She was finally got though and Shippo was stuck to her and was not planning on letting go. "Shippo its ok now we are here." Kagome said

He looked up a little and noticed a roof instead of the sky. He relaxes and loosened his grip. She jumped out of the well and everyone was there and looked ok.

"Ok Inuyasha Mika come with me and you guys stay here I have to tell my mom Im here with some friends." Kagome said and opened the doors of the small shrine. She walked out closely followed by Inuyasha and Mika with Shadow on her shoulder. Then Inuyasha remembered what happened the last time they were here and he started growling as did Mika.

"Guys its ok now you don't have to stress so much." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha hand.

"Anyone comes near you that I don't know dies." Inuyasha said

They got to the door and opened it to see if anyone is in. "Mom, Souta, Gramps you there?" Kagome called

They waited for a second before Kagome's mom came around the corner. She ran over to Kagome ad gave her a hug.

"Kagome I so glad your back. I thought you would wait to came back." She said pulling away.

"Hey Mrs. H." Mika said

Inuyasha kept quiet. "Im so glad you 4 came back. I never got the chance to thank you, and Inuyasha for saving Kagome." She said

"Hey mom is Souta and gramps around?" Kagome asked

"Yes they are here. Your grandfather will be leaving shortly again but he knows what happened and about Mika and Shadow." She said pulling her into the leaving room which seemed to be empty.

"Hey mom I brought my friends from the feudal era this time I would like you to meet." Kagome said.

"Really well bring them in I would love to meet your friends. You told me so much about them." She said happily

"Ok be right back. Come on Inuyasha you to Mika." Kagome said rushing out to the mini shrine. Opened the doors and everyone was in the same place they left them.

"Ok you guys come on. Oh and Shippo my brother is about your age so you can play with him if you want." Kagome said

"Cool come you guys lets go." Shippo said running out as soon as he was out he was back in and was around Kagome's neck

"What wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked

"Scary noises." He said

"You must be talking about the cars don't worry about them." Kagome said "Now come on."

"Yeah come on runt you scared of this future stuff." Inuyasha teased

"Oh jeez come on already." Mika said and started walking ahead.

They got to the door and walked in. Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were amazed at everything. Then they heard a voice coming from the hallway.

"Kagome these must be your friends. Come on in the living room." She said

they followed Kagome to they living room. Sango and Miroku leaned against the wall and Shippo was on Kagome's shoulder.

"Mom were's Souta and Gramps?" Kagome asked

"Let me get them." She said and walked out of the room.

"Kagome your time is well very different." Sango said

"I agree with Lady Sango it is very intriguing." Miroku said

"I think its cool." Shippo said while jumping over to Miroku's shoulder. A few minutes later Souta came around the corner.

"Mika, Inuyasha, Kagome your back." Souta yelled and ran over to the small group. Then rapped his arms around Kagome.

"Sis Im so glad your ok."

"Thanks Souta. Well I brought more friends along this time." She said and he let go.

"Hey Inuyasha, Mika how's going?" he asked

"We are fine squirt." Inuyasha said

"Yeah." Mika said after

Soon after Kagome's grandfather came in. Inuyasha was hopping he wouldn't go over board like last time. He acted like he didn't notice any thing and just left.

"What's with gramps?" Kagome asked

"He's been doing stuff lately." Souta said

"I don't mind." Inuyasha laughed

"Ok make it a lot easier."

Her mom came in soon after. "Ok Kagome please tell me about your friends." Mrs. H said a little to happily.

"Yeah sure mom."

(Ok there will be a reason for them going to that time believe me. You will also learn why Mika is the outcast child Besides the fact she is a Miko/hanyou. Anyway if you have questions please ask and review. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed. Just for info tell me how it is so far on a scale of 1-10 ok.)


	14. Surprising Return

A New Beginning

(Chapter 14)

Surprising Return

Last time:

Mika has just learned she is more then a hanyou but also a miko. Her father says she is the outcast of the family. Kagome goes back to her time with everyone besides Kouga and Sesshoumaru. Is there a reason behind it?"

On with the chapter:

"Ok mom. I think they would like to introduce themselves though." Kagome said

Shippo was the first to say something and was very eager too. "Hi Im Shippo. Im a kitsune. I can use fox magic and stuff." Souta and his mom just caught on what he said but still understood.

"Nice to meet you Shippo." Her mom said

"Hey how's it going." Souta said

"Cut the small talk runt." Inuyasha said from behind him rolling his eyes.

"Mean." Shippo said and jumped over to Kagome.

"Hello Mrs. Hagurashi it is a honor to be here. I am Miroku and a monk by trade." Miroku said Sango was surprised he didn't ask the normal question.

"I am Sango. Demon slayer and I consider myself as Kagome's older sister. Also this is Kirara I think you already know her mother."

"Nice to meet you all. I am glad you are here." Mrs. H said "This is Souta Kagome's younger brother."

"Hi you guys. Man your weapons are awesome." he said excitedly

"Kagome when are we going back?" Mika asked

"2-3 days. Why?"

"Bad feeling is all."

The night went on nothing really happened. Souta got Shippo and Miroku to play video games with him for hours at a time and beat them every time.

Later the night:

Everyone was turned in for the night well not yet really. Shippo in Souta's room, boy's down stairs and girls in Kagome's room. Kagome had a plan to help everyone relax hopefully her mom would not find out. Kagome, Sango, and Mika were up in her room talking it was mostly Sango and Kagome that were talking though Mika was quiet most of the time. Mika was in the far corner sitting down eyes closed. Kagome was on her bed and Sango was in the near by chair.

"So Kagome you never did tell me why you brought us back here." Mika spoke up.

"Yeah why are we back here?" Sango asked while petting Kirara

"I just wanted us to get a break from everything." Kagome explained

"I still don't like this time." Mika mumbled to herself.

"Nothing is going to happen this time Mika. Anything dose I can defend myself now." Kagome said.

"So Kagome what are we going to do tomorrow anyway?" Sango asked

"Not sure. We could go around the city."

"I think I will sit that out." Mika said

"You are coming Mika. I will drag you if I have to."Kagome said

"Fine. Im not wearing a stupid hat." She said

"Then you are going to wear the bandanna."

"Fine."

"Hey Mika you been acting different are you ok?" Sango asked

"I just found out something. Do you really want to know?" Mika asked

"Yeah."

"Well since you're a demon slayer I think you might know why this well. Anyway, I kinda found out Im a Miko as well a hanyou."

"Oh I see." Sango said

"Why is that such a bad thing? Im a Miko and a hanyou too." Kagome said getting confused.

"Its different for you Kagome, I was born as a Miko/Hanyou you were changed into what you are." Mika said

"I still don't get it."

"When you are born as I am you are rejected not just by humans and demons but hanyou's as well. Miko's kill demons and half demons. Sometimes hanyou's that have miko powers can't control there powers. When I was living in the castle no one came near me I always thought it was just because of what I was but I guess they didn't want to get killed by me. I am guessing that's why I wasn't killed when I was a baby no demon could come near me. Well besides Shadow anyway." She said "Kagome you have had training for your powers for years. So even when you became a half-demon you could control them. That's why I got this sword. It was suppose to keep my powers at bay. It still keeps them under control but Demons know its there. When Im human I'm guessing I can control it then because I left the sword here. After saving you I guess they came out when I turned into a full demon." she finished

"Oh I see. I could ask Kaede to train you so you can take control." Kagome said

"You don't have to worry I will train myself. You, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Kirara don't have to worry about me though the powers don't effect my friends." She said while petting Shadow.

"Mika I was wondering when you first came that light what was it?" Sango asked

"I thought it was the sword at first I am guessing some of my powers leaked out after finding my brother." She laughed

"Ok sense we are asking the questions I have to ask you something Mika." Kagome said

"What?"

"Before I turned into a hanyou and we were fighting Kikyo why didn't you let me kill her then. You saw what she did and we could have killed her then. Why did you stop me?" She questioned

"Besides the fact I wanted to let Inuyasha see her die. Well it's a secret really. Don't worry we will kill her next time." Mika said

"Hey you guys how would you like to try something new?" Kagome asked out of no were.

"Sure what is it Kagome?" Sango asked

Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a clear and fairly large bottle with three shot glasses. Mika and Sango were confused at what it was and from what Mika could sniff out it had alcohol in the drink.

"What's that?" Sango asked

"Its tequila its from this other country and I stashed it for well just because." She said with a smile on her face.

All three were in a small circle on the floor shot glass in front of each of them. Kagome filled the small glasses. Mika didn't know what to think. Sango was just as clueless.

"What the heck is this stuff?" Mika questioned not sure if she should try it.

"Try it you will like it believe me."Kagome said

"Ok I will try anything once I guess." Mika said skeptically. She took the glass and shot it down. As soon as that stuff was in her mouth her eyes went wide.

"Wow! That stuff strong. Burns too" Mika said shacking her head a little

"Yeah cool huh." Kagome said

"Hell yeah. Sango try it." Mika insisted

"Ok." she said and did the same as Mika. "Man you are right that stuff burns."

Down with the boys: (1 hour later)

Inuyasha and Miroku were down stairs just watching T.V. Wrestling was on at the time and they were really into it. Finally it was over and Miroku thinks it's a good idea to ask questions now sense none of the girls were around.

"So Inuyasha tell me how did you finally told Kagome how you felt." Miroku asked

"Huh its none of your business monk." Inuyasha barked back

"I am simply wondering is all." he said back

"I have a question for you Miroku." Inuyasha said

"What is that?"

"Why won't you tell Sango huh?"

"I have she doesn't believe me. I still do not know why."

"You are a baka. Maybe if you kept your hands to yourself and stop asking girls to have your kid. You might have a slight chance." Inuyasha said while hitting him in the back of the head.

"My hand has a mind of its own. I can not control it."

"Feh that is bullshit you know that."

All of a sudden they heard something upstairs and were not sure what it was. It wasn't the normal noises.

"I have a feeling we should check on the girls. Sounds like they are trying to wreck the place." Inuyasha said while getting up. "You stay here Miroku."

Without another word he was up the stairs. He went to were he heard the noises which was in front of Kagome's room. There was another bang. "What the heck is going on in there?" Inuyasha asked himself. He opened the door a little and heard a lot of laughing. "Kagome what the hell is wrong with you guys?" Inuyasha asked and opened the door fully only to fine three very drunk girls that were basically having a party. (I have no clue if this is going to be good or not but I could not resist. Don't know if this happens but a little secret me and my cuz did the same thing when I was over there I think this is how it went and Im only 13 but he tricked me into thinking it was something else. )

"Hey bro how's it going? (hiccup)" Mika said while trying to get up from the floor.

"Hey Inuyasha. What's up?" Kagome asked while trying to get up herself.

"I should be asking you that what the hell is going on?" he yelled

"Be quiet we don't want Mrs. H to know what's going on." Sango said

"Her mom left with her gramps a while ago. What's going on?" He yelled that's when he saw three empty bottles of something and had a feeling that was why they were acting weird.

"Just having a little party. Don't worry so much." Kagome said finally getting up.

"Yeah bro don't worry so much. Its not there are demons around." Mika said while getting up herself. Her ears started twitching a little. The only two that were acting normal in the room were Shadow and Kirara.

"Shadow Kirara get Mika and Sango and take them down stairs would you. I will get Kagome." Inuyasha said getting a little annoyed. Shadow and Kirara went into the hallway and transformed into there larger forms. Before they could get on the cats they kinda passed out.

"This will make it a lot easier." He said while rolling his eyes. He got Mika on Shadow and Sango on Kirara. He got Kagome on his back and jumped down stairs were Shadow and Kirara were waiting.

"What happen to them?" Miroku asked

"I have no clue first they go crazy and pass out all of a sudden." Inuyasha said putting Kagome in the near by chair.

(3 hours later) or (4 a.m.)

It was early in the morning and one hanyou was still awake. He was leaning against the chair Kagome was in. Mika was in the far corner with Shadow and Sango was laying against Kirara who was still in her bigger form. Then he heard something from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Kagome flinching a little and whimpering. Her eyes closed tightly like she was in pain.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He stood up went over to her. When he got close enough her hand grabbed his. Her grasp was tight and she was not planning on letting go. She then started saying something. "I will never betray him. I love Inuyasha and will never turn on him." she whispered in her sleep.

"Huh what is she talking about?" he asked himself. Then it hit him. Hojo she must be having a nightmare about that night. He picked her up jumped outside and jumped up in the god tree. He put her in his lap and she settled down. A smile went across her face and she was in a peaceful slumber again. Inuyasha leaned against the tree and also feel asleep. Unknown to him someone else was waking up in the house.

"Jeez my head. Im never drinking again." Mika said while getting up then she noticed she was in the living room. "How did I get down here?" he questioned

"Your brother brought you down here with my help." Something said. Mika looked down at Shadow and petted her on the head. "Speaking of my brother were is he?" She asked

"I believe he went outside with Kagome." Shadow said back

"Oh really. I better check see were they are." Mika said and followed there scents to the god tree. She looked up and saw them. She rolled her eyes a little and went back inside. She got in to were Shadow was and sat down.

"You know Shadow you never did tell me why you didn't tell me about being a miko." Mika said

"You wish to know." She said back

"Yeah I do."

When your mother was around I was there to help protect you. Your mother was a miko and had a curse of some sort. She made me promise not to tell you about your powers unless need be." she finished

"It would have been easier if you told me I could have trained to use my powers and keep them hidden." she laughed a little.

" I will be happy to help train you if you wish."

"Yeah you could help Im going to ask Kagome if she can help as well."

"Get some sleep Mika. You didn't get much last night." Shadow laughed a little

"Yeah ok my head is still killing me. Night Shadow."

7 am that morning:

Shippo and Souta were the first up that morning and decided to wake everyone else up. They went to Kagome's room to see no one was there. They went downstairs and saw Sango still laying on Kirara who was also awake. Mika in the corner with Shadow and Miroku still on the couch. They still couldn't find Inuyasha and Kagome. They started walking towards the door to check outside before someone stopped them.

"I wouldn't go out there if I were you." some one said from behind. Shippo and Souta jumped a little.

"Mika you scared us." Shippo said

"Yeah we were just going to see were sis and Inuyasha are." Souta said

"They are fine just leave them alone for a while." Mika said while sitting up. "Shippo how about you wake the others."

"Ok Mika. Souta you wake up Miroku I will wake up Sango." Shippo said while walking over to Sango.

"Ok."

"Sango! Sango wake up." Shippo said. "Huh what. My head." Sango said while sitting up and put her hand on her head. Souta woke up Miroku without any trouble.

"Hey you guys finally up. Sango your head still hurting." Mika laughed

"Shut up and yeah it dose." Sango said while getting up. Kirara went to her smaller form and jumped on her shoulder.

"How did we get down here anyway?" Sango questioned

"Inuyasha helped us down with help from Shadow and Kirara." Mika said while getting up herself.

"Why were you girls like that last night." Miroku spoke up.

"Yeah me and Shippo heard a lot of banging and stuff." Souta said

"It was nothing." Sango said

"Ok whatever. Me and Shippo are going to play video games." Souta said and walked upstairs followed by Shippo. Sango and Miroku looked around the room to find Inuyasha and Kagome but could not see them.

"Hey were are Inuyasha and Kagome?" Sango asked

"He's up in the good tree with Kagome. Don't bug them right now they need rest." Mika said walking outside. She was not planning on looking for her brother but just wanted to make sure he was alright. She went over to the god tree and saw him still asleep. She went back in the house just to see Miroku getting hit.

"Boys." She said rolling her eyes

Back out with Inuyasha and Kagome (10 min later):

Kagome was waking up only to notice she was outside and up in a tree. When she tried to move something held her there. She turned her head and saw Inuyasha still holding her. A smile played across her face. Then she remembered the nightmare she had last night. Then she had a idea how she ended up like this. She figured out a way to wake him up. She leaned up a little and lightly kissed him. I wasn't long before he was doing the same.

"Morning to you to koi." he said pulling away

"Thanks for helping me last night." she said

"For what?"

"Getting rid of my nightmare." she said hugging him

"No problem. Just wondering what happen to you and the others last night?" he asked

"Oh that just something to settle Sango and Mika down and we kinda went over board." she said laughing a little. "Now lets go inside before anyone comes looking for us."

"I like it up here."

"Come on we have places to go today we are going back to our time tonight so not much time."

"Fine." he said jumping down Kagome still in his arms. "I can walk you know." "I know." he finally put her down and they walked into the house.

"Hey guys finally decided to join us." Mika laughed

"Hey Inuyasha where were you two last night." Miroku asked

"Shut it monk." Inuyasha yelled

"Hey Kagome." Sango said

"Hey Sango."

Then something came running down the stairs and tackled Kagome. "Morning Kagome."

A small fuzz ball said. "Hey Shippo." Kagome said patting him on the head.

"Ok you guys Mika and Sango up in my room. Shippo get Souta for me would you." Kagome asked

"Yeah hold on." Shippo said and ran back up the stairs. Soon souta was following him down.

"Hey sis what do you need?" he asked

"Yeah get some cloths for Shippo Im sure you have something that will fit. Shippo could you hid your tail with your fox magic?" Kagome asked

"Yeah I can." Shippo said and the tail was gone.

"Ok come on Shippo." Souta said running up the stairs.

"Inuyasha do you think Miroku could fit into the stuff mom got you?" Kagome asked

"Yeah why?"

"You change into something and get something for him. I will be back in a minute." Kagome said and went upstairs. "Come on Mika you too Sango."

They followed her upstairs to her room witch still kinda messy. "Ok Mika you probably know what is going to happen." Kagome said and tossed her camouflage pants and a black shirt with the phrase "Don't Mess With Me!" with to dragons on the sides. She also tossed her shoes she had last time and a black bandanna. She went to the bathroom to change while Kagome got something for Sango.

"Ok Sango here you go." Kagome said and tossed her black jeans with a blue t-shirt with a wolf on the back. She also tossed her shoes. Sango got it on and looked pretty cool. Kagome was wearing blue jeans black shirt that had a dragon and tiger on the back. (I think you know what I mean by the tiger vs. dragon) Blue shoes and a blue bandanna.

"Ok Sango come on." Kagome said and walked out to be greeted by Mika who looked like a kick ass tom-boy like last time. Her sword was already in the corner as was Kagome's and Inuyasha's.

"Sango you pull off that look." Mika laughed a little.

They went downstairs two were the boys were. Miroku blue jeans and a dark blue shirt and black shoes. Inuyasha black jeans, a red shirt, black shoes and a blue hat.

"Souta you got Shippo ready yet." Kagome called

"Yeah, yeah hold on." he yelled back finally souta and Shippo came down. He looked like a normal kid from Kagome's time he was a little taller. He had a green shirt and blue jeans shorts.

"Ok Souta you are going to take Shippo around and meet your friends ok." she said

"Yeah sure we could go to the arcade." he yelled

"Ok you guys wait outside I have to leave a note for mom." Kagome said and ran to the kitchen and wrote a note saying that they will be gone. She went outside were everyone was waiting. "Were are we going anyway?" Inuyasha asked

"Just looking around the city." she said

"Can we stop and get something to eat first." Miroku asked

"Of coarse come on." Kagome said

They walked down the streets for a while. They stopped in front of a park. "Ok you guys stay here and I will be right back." Kagome said and walked off. The small group went over to the near by tree and sat under it. When Mika and Inuyasha heard Kagome's friends coming.

"Oh boy not again." Mika said

"What is it Mika?" Sango asked

"Kagome's friends." Inuyasha said

As he said this her friends came into few. "Hey isn't that Kagome's boyfriend and cousin?" Yuri asked

"Yeah. Hey Inuyasha! Hey Mika!" Eri yelled

"Who are the other people with them and were's kagome?" Ayumi asked

"Hey guys." Mika said

"What are you doing!" Inuyasha asked

"Act normal around them." she said back

"Hey! Wait a minute you two look different." Eri said

"Didn't your hair used to be black and since when did you have blue highlights? What is with the eyes?" Ayumi asked

"I just got the highlights and my eyes have always been like this you probably didn't notice. Inuyasha... his hair dyed." Mika said hiding her hands in her pockets so they didn't notice the claws.

"Yeah what she said." Inuyasha said

"Who are they?"Yuri asked

"Sango and Miroku they are Kagome's friends." Mika said

"Well ok I guess we will see you guys around. Bye." Ayumi said and they walked away. Before they left they heard them say something.

"Hey maybe we should tell Hojo they are around here. He said he has been looking for them and he wasn't looking to good either."

"Yeah lets go tell him."

Mika and Inuyasha went kinda white when they hear his name and he was still alive! Inuyasha started growling and so did Mika.

"What's wrong you two?" Sango asked

"Yeah you to look like you saw a ghost." Miroku said

"Its him." Mika said

"I swear I am going to watch him die this time." Inuyasha said while flexing his claws

"You mean hojo!" Sango almost yelled

"Yeah him I guess he didn't die." Mika said though the growl.

"You guys don't tell Kagome I don't want her to worry." Inuyasha said

"Ok Inuyasha but do you think that's wise?" Miroku asked

"Yeah he is going to die today so I wouldn't worry about it." Inuyasha said

"I have a feeling he isn't going to be alone." Mika said remembering some of his gang did survive. That when they heard Kagome coming back.

"Ok you guys keep this quiet ok." Mika said. All of them shook there heads saying yes. She came over the small hill with a big bag. "Hey guys didn't know what you wanted so pick what you want." Kagome said tossing them the bag. After everyone was done they left. They were in a part of town were people weren't around as much during the day. There was also a lot a ally's. Kagome noticed that Inuyasha and Mika were paler then normal.

"Hey Inuyasha, Mika you ok you look paler then normal." Kagome said

"Huh we are fine just don't like this time to much." Mika said

"Its nothing." Inuyasha said

"Well ok." that's when she caught the scent of someone that was supposed to be dead. She went white this time, she wasn't the only one that caught it Inuyasha's eyes flashed red and so was Mika's. Kagome fell back a little and Sango caught her.

"What is it guys?" Sango asked

"He's back." both Inuyasha and Mika said

"Miroku, Sango stay with Kagome Im taking care of this." Inuyasha said and took of to the ally.

"Im going to." Mika said and followed her brother.

"Kagome! Kagome are you ok?" Sango asked

"Im fine. Let me up Im going after him. Im killing him for what he did to me." Kagome yelled her own demon was taking over. Before Sango and Miroku could say anything else she ran off.

"Im not just standing around Im going to help out." Sango said and followed the same path as did Miroku.

Inuyasha and Mika were following Hojo's scent down the ally they were far ahead of the others. Mika's eyes were turning red, the crescent moon was appering and her miko powers were activating there was like a blue flame around her as she was running. Inuyasha eyes were also flashing red. Hojo was going to die this time and they were going to make sure of it. They heard Kagome coming up behind them they decided to wait for her so she could help. They stopped all of a sudden to wait. She finally caught up and Mika had a little plan in mind. Kagome ran past them before Mika grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Im killing him for what he did and I am not waiting!" She yelled

"Hold on Kagome. I have a plan this time. I know your are on the edge and so are we so how about we show him what a demon can do." Mika said in a evil tone.

"I thought you would never ask I like the idea. You with us Inuyasha." Kagome said

"You didn't need to ask." he said

The wind changed soon settled back to normal. Inuyasha, Mika, and Kagome's eyes were red, claws longer, fangs longer, and also the marking appearing on there faces. Mika and Kagome took off the bandanna's and Inuyasha took of the hat.

"Now lets get him." Inuyasha said in his darker vocie.

They ran down different ally's until they got to a door. They busted it down and went in they heard voices from under them and were not planning on using the door. Kagome stopped her from busting in.

"I rather use the sneaky way." she said in a darker voice

The snuck in though the door and surrounded the so called gang without them even knowing.

(Ok people I know normally When Inuyasha goes demon he loses control but you will learn why he and why Kagome and Mika can control as well. Anyway sorry it took so long to update but I had writers block and tell me how Hojo should die. Anyway please review!)


	15. A Demon's Rage

A New Beginning

(Chapter 15)

A Demon's Rage and Truth is Told

(NOTE: Who every was reading my last chapter when they got well drunk it was not all the same thing ok. People the how cuz thing well. And SORRY for the word errors in the last chapter)

Last time:

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mika go demon. Hojo is back and isn't going to be alive for long. What will happen how did he survive? How will he die?

On with the chapter:

"Sango were did they go?" Miroku asked

"Im not sure." she answered they were at a fork in the ally and were not sure which way to go. Then they heard something coming down to the right and that's were they went.

"Miroku do you think they will be ok?" Sango asked

"Im sure they will be fine." he assured her

With Inuyasha, Mika, and Kagome:

They snuck around they gang and surrounded them. It was dark in the room so they couldn't see them. They were hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment. They listened in on the conversation they were having. Then they saw Hojo whole face burned, arm burned, and both legs wrapped up.

"OK boys we scared off those freaks last time. But this time they are going down and Kagome is coming with me. I might have payed the price last time but it will be worth it." He said the whole gang cheered they were more guys this time and looked a lot harder. "This time we aren't going to be unprepared." he said and pulled out a machine gun. His gang cheered again that's when they heard a sinister laughing from all around them.

"HOW'S THERE!" he yelled he wasn't taking chances this time.

"You think you are going to get us this time." a dark voice said and seemed echo though the room.

"You think you are going to get me again." another dark voice said

"This time you are going to pay the price for causing my friend pain."

"ITS YOU FREAKS AGAIN ISN'T IT!" Hojo yelled and his men got ready

"I told you already we aren't freaks we're demons. You bastereds are going to die this time! This time we have a friend with us."

"She isn't very happy either."

"I plan to kick your ass!"

"SHOW YOURSELVES!" Hojo yelled and shot at one of the walls.

"You are going to be sorry. You are going to wish you did die in the first place."

Inuyasha, Mika, and Kagome seem to morph out of the shadows. All three arms crossed, all had a sinister look and had a evil grin across their face. There eyes were closed at the time so he couldn't tell there eyes were red. Inuyasha was on the left, Mika on the right, and Kagome was at the top of the whole thing.

"Oh and this time Hobo you are not going to live." Inuyasha said opening his eyes revealing the red eyes.

"We will make sure of that." Mika finished also revealing her red eyes.

"Oh and Hobo. I am going to make you pay for what you did to me." Kagome said showing herself last.

"Kagome! What have they done to you!" Hojo yelled

This got Kagome pissed how could he go saying that after what he did to her! "Unlike before when you forced yourself on me I didn't have a choice. I chose to be like this and unlike you said about me not being wanted by anyone you were wrong! Inuyasha didn't abandon me and neither did my friends! The suffering you put me though well you are going though worse!" she yelled.

"Now who wants to go down first the thugs or the leader?" Mika laughed flexing her claws.

"This time when you get hit you are not going to live." Inuyasha said

"Kagome how could you?" hojo asked

"OK THAT'S IT! YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID TO ME AND NOW YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!" She yelled

His gang surrounded their leader. All of them armed with shot guns or machine guns. All of a sudden they were gone.

"Hey were did they go!" one of them asked

"Right here stupid." Mika yelled and slashed him in the back. They got though the gang easy now it was time to kill hojo. "Hojo you ready to die." Inuyasha said in the darker voice.

"Not yet." Hojo said and all of a sudden a light surrounded him. "Im ready for you freaks and it seems like it takes a freak to beat a freak." he said he started chanting a spell and the light got brighter to were you could not look at it. Mika, Inuyasha, and Kagome turned around so they were not blinded. The spell finished only to reveal a demon.

With Sango and Miroku:

Sango and Miroku were still looking when they heard a loud crash. "Its this way. Sango tell me how are we going to fight without weapons?" Miroku asked

"Im not sure we can at least see if they are ok though." Sango said and ran off in the direction of the crash. They ran down the ally to were they were sure they saw a huge demon coming out of the building. "Sango is that..."

"A demon yes. How, I thought there weren't demons in this time." as she said this she heard running behind her. They turned around to see a fully transformed Kirara and Shadow. Kirara had Sango's weapons. Shadow had Miroku's staff with her she also brought Inuyasha, Mika and Kagome's swords. "Thank Kami you guys came. Come on lets get this thing." Sango said and jumped up on Kirara. Shadow got in front Miroku telling him to get on. "Ok come on Miroku lets go." Sango said and they took of flying. They got to were Inuyasha and the others were. When they saw them in there demon stage they thought something happened. "Kagome!" Sango yelled

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mika looked up to see there friends. "You guys caught.." Miroku yelled and threw them there swords. As soon as they caught them Inuyasha and Mika went back to normal. Kagome stayed the same. "What are you doing here!" Inuyasha yelled "I told you to stay back."

"We were not going to stand around to let you get hurt." Sango yelled back

Shadow landed and Miroku got off as did Sango. Shadow went over to Mika to make sure she was ok. Then they remembered Kagome was still demon. "Kagome!" Sango yelled

She turned around eyes still red. She slowly went back to normal. "Inuyasha what's that thing?" Sango asked

"Its Hojo. He turned himself into a tiger demon." Inuyasha said

"You got that half breed. Now you will be the one to die." he hissed "I can do more then you think." hojo roared and lightening came shooting down towards Mika and Shadow. They dodged but hardly. "What the hell!" Mika yelled

"It using magic of the elements. Only a few demons have the power." Sango said "How did he become a demon?"

"He used a spell. Is that possible?" Mika asked

"Only if they already have demon blood in them or if his ancestors were demons." Miroku said

"I guess you figured it out. Now its time to show you what I can do." Hojo yelled and lightening started coming down again. This time it was aimed at Inuyasha, he evaded it without any trouble.

"Damn it. Ok Im going to finish this quick. Mika you ready?" Inuyasha asked and rew his sword.

"You got it bro."

"WINDSCAR!"

"SHADOW RAGE!"

The two attacks combined and was heading strait for Hojo. Right before it hit Lightening struck and spilt the attack in two. It went around him and he didn't get a scratch. "You are going to have to do better then that." he laughed. He

roared again and a blizzard came. Everyone got ready for the impact but it never came. They looked up to see Kagome put up a barrier to make sure no one got hurt. Her bangs covering her eyes and a blue flame like light was around her. She drew her sword. It pulsated with power and was glowing red. She looked up to reveal her eyes they were not normal, they were a crystal blue.

"What the heck!" Mika yelled it wasn't Kagome that surprised her it was her. Mika was using her miko powers some how. There was a small energy orb was building in her hand. She looked up and saw Kagome was looking back with a smirk on her face. She turned around to once again meet Hojo's red eyed gaze. Her bangs covering her eyes once again with her bangs she began to speak.

"Hojo! You are not going to make anyone else suffer. You think everything can be taken by force. You took me and Im going to make sure you pay. You are going to rot in hell forever I will make sure of that!" She yelled. She raced towards him sword ready. Hojo once again tried to stop her but know luck. She kept on going even when she got hit. She got to him. "YOU DIE NOW HOJO!" She yelled and he was purified from the inside out. The only thing that was left were ashes and bones. She put her sword back in its sheath. Not to long after she passed out.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled and he caught her before she fell. Mika looked down at her hand to see if she could still control the powers, but no use. "Ok you guys lets get out of here." Inuyasha said he picked up Kagome bridal style and left. "Shadow you take Miroku back I have to talk to my brother." Mika said Shadow simply shook her head.

"Hey Miroku Shadow will take you back. I will meet you guys there. I have to talk with Inuyasha." Mika said and took off.

"Come on Miroku we don't want to get left behind again do we." Sango said and took off. When they got outside they noticed the battle attracted a crowd. There eyes wide in shock, then when they saw to flaming, flying cats didn't help. "Ok Miroku lets get out of here. I don't want anyone else coming along." she said and she took off.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:

Inuyasha was jumping building to building, stopping ever once in a while to see if Kagome was coming to. She wasn't she was still out of it. That's when he heard Mika coming she finally got to were he was.

"Mika why are you following me?" he asked

"Questions is all jeez. Don't have to get so snappy about it." she said

"Feh so what do you want?" he asked and took off running again Mika close by.

"Yeah any idea what the hell happen to Kagome!" she yelled

"How in the heck am I suppose to know. You're the one who's half miko you should know!" he yelled back

"Well maybe if I knew what I was I would know!"

"Maybe if you two would have waited until I came to I would be able to answer." Kagome said from Inuyasha's arms.

"Kagome hey thanks for killing that thing." Mika said

"What happen to you?" Inuyasha asked

"I will explain everything when we get back. Same to you Mika." Kagome said trying to get up. "Inuyasha I can move you know."

"Oh no Im taking you back. You got hurt in that battle."he said and started running again.

"Fine Mr. Overprotective." she said rolling her eyes.

"Hey Kagome when are we going back?" Mika asked

"In the morning."

The rest of the trip was quiet. They got to the shrine and were greeted by Shippo and Souta. Shippo was back to normal again and looked kinda worried and Souta looked the same. Inuyasha put Kagome down, but still stayed near.

"Hey you two what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"We saw the fight with that tiger! What happen!" Shippo yelled

"Yeah we also saw Kagome kill it!" Souta said

Before they could answer Sango and Miroku came with Shadow and Kirara. They landed and the two neko's went to normal size. Shadow went over to Mika and jumped on her shoulder.

"Ok since everyone is here WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED EARLIER!" Shippo yelled

"Get inside runt and we will tell you." Inuyasha said

They got inside and Mika told Shippo and Souta what happened she left out a few things because she didn't even understand. "Wow man I wish I seen that fight." Souta said "I wish I could have saw that nerd Hobo go down."

"Yeah me too." Shippo said

"Ok you two how about you go up and play games for a while. I have to talk to them privately." Kagome said

"Ok sis. Come on Shippo there is a fighting game I can beat you on." Souta said laughing

"Yeah right." Shippo said

As soon as they were gone Kagome went outside and told the others to follow. She went to the back were no one would see them. She sat near the house and the others made a small circle. Inuyasha on the right of Kagome, Mika on the left Sango was sitting next to Mika and Miroku next to Inuyasha. "OK I know you guys have questions so go ahead and ask." Kagome said.

"Let me ask this how was I controlling my miko powers!" Mika yelled

"The barrier I made and the fact I was using my powers to there limit. It kinda set off yours. You could do it right now without any help." Kagome said laughing a little at the last part. Mika was getting frustrated so she decided to try at lest. She put her sword to the side and put her hand out in front of her. She concentrated, closed her eyes and the small orb reappeared. It was a light blue. Everyone else was surprised well besides Kagome of coarse. Mika finally opened her eyes and saw it and her eyes went wide.

"WHAT! How is this even possible?" She asked

"I will tell you later ok. Oh and we start your training in 2 days. We have to do something with your sword when we get back though." Kagome said

"Kagome didn't you say demons didn't live in this era?" Sango asked

"They don't, well I think I could be wrong."

After there conversation was done they went back inside. They all decided they would go back to there time in the morning.

Later that night:

Once again Shippo was up in Souta's room. Boys downstairs and girls in Kagome's room but this time there was no drinking. Kagome's mom and grandfather came back and went strait for bed. It was late in the night around 2 am and three people were still up. One was thinking, one was thinking something was wrong, the other was just lonely. (Ok try to guess who is who on that one.)

When Mika thought everyone was asleep she got up and jumped out the window tp get some air. Shadow was close behind her knowing she was going to have some questions. She went to the back and jumped in a near by tree.

"Shadow I know you are following me." Mika said

"I believe you need questions answered yes?" Shadow said also jumping up on the branch.

"Yeah I guess. Well it looks like I have some control over my miko powers."

"It seems so. You have many things to still discover."

"Please tell me you don't have more secrets about me."

"You will find out soon enough."

"Why do I try."

Back in the house someone else was up and also went outside. He jumped up in the God tree.

"Why do I think something is going to happen?" Inuyasha asked himself.

He was looking around and saw his sister was also up. "I guess Im not the only one."

"Hey bro." Mika said jumping on the branch next to the one he was on. "What are you doing out here?"

"Same as you thinking. I can't sleep in this time."

"Feh."

"You worried about Kagome aren't you. Come on you could tell me."

"Well yeah ever since she became my mate something is always happening to her. She deserves better then me."

"Don't even say that! You are blind to the fact that maybe she loves you for who you are!" Mika yelled hitting him on the back of the head.

"If she wasn't with me nothing would have happened to her!" he yelled back

"Look, me and her had a conversation earlier and you know what she said YOU deserved better and it was her fault you had to go though this and I said the same thing. She said she was weak, she said she was a loser. She stays with you because she choices too. You don't seem to see that. She also said she will stay with you until the end of time if it was possible. You quit saying that and be thankful she's around. You love her and she loves you and time could not break though that. Now get over whatever is going on in your head and be happy for what you have!"

Inuyasha wasn't able to say anything. Something said in his head said he didn't deserve her. The demon in him though said other wise he agreed with Mika.

"She still deserves better." he said in a low voice

"Guys are so hopeless! Now look you shut it. You have something people will never have. A person that truly loves them!" Mika yelled grabbing the front of his haori to make him look at her. "You have the one thing time itself can not separate. Now be happy for it."

Before she could react she was hit square in the face and fell from the tree. She looked up and saw it was Inuyasha that did it.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" She yelled from the ground.

"You don't know what I have gone though! So stay out of it!" he yelled jumping in front of her.

"How would you know! Some of my past I still haven't told. Look Im 21 I have gone though a lot. No I haven't had my heart broken but I have gone though some things worse. So be happy your best friend and mate are still around!" she yelled and this time she hit him making him fall back. She stood over him now but she was crying. "That whole Naraku story there was more to it. My two best friends are dead thanks to him. I couldn't help them that's why I promised I wouldn't make friends again. That didn't happen did it! They sacrificed their life to save mine." Mika said letting him stand. She had never told anyone this beside Shadow which saw it happen. She was 18 when her friends died and she locked the world out ever since.

"These scars remind me of what they did for me. Naraku was about to hit me dead but they stood in his way. Your friends are still alive, your friends are still around. Me I lost mine 3 years ago. I knew them ever since I was 5 we were sisters. We stood by each other and never gave up." Mika said this turned around and jumped in the far away tree were Shadow was. Shadow saw her crying and was worried she never cried the only time she did is when her best friends Tora and Iva died. Mika sat in the highest branch so no one could see her like this. She was lucky it was only Inuyasha that heard she didn't mean to say that but she had to make a point. Her past is not what she told everyone there were things she didn't say and for good reason. Her past was hard her lord was around but she was the one that ran away all the time and her friends were with her that's how they meet. She ran away again with Shadow she was only 5 and she ran into a demon she couldn't finish it off. That's when Iva and Tora helped her out. She was knocked out of her thoughts by Shadow who was trying to get her to look up.

"Mika what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Shadow asked worriedly

"Memories coming back. I miss my friends Shadow. Iva and Tora I still miss them." she said.

"I miss them to. Now come on try to get some rest."

"Like that's going to happen now." she leaned her head against the tree and closed her teary eyes. Shadow curled up on her lap and fell asleep.

Inuyasha was still standing there in shock. He didn't know his sister had a hard life and he was still wondering why she lied about her past. He was going to have to find out soon. That's when he heard someone come from behind him. He turned around and saw Kagome and she didn't look very happy, she looked sad for what reason he was clueless. He was hoping she didn't hear the earlier conversation.

"Kagome what are you doing out here?" he asked getting a little nerves

"I was lonely. Oh and if you were wondering I heard what happen between you and Mika." she said walking over to him. "Oh and she was right on everything. So please don't put yourself down any more Im staying with you by choice." she said and kissed him lightly and pulled away. Before she got far he grabbed her around the waist and was once again he was up in the god tree. She was in his lap once again and before she knew it he kissed her but more passionately. He was begging for entrance and she complied. They broke apart because of the lack of air. Kagome laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Inuyasha why did you hit Mika anyway?" Kagome asked

"I knew she was right and I was starting to get annoyed."

"You didn't have to hit her. She was trying to help."

"If it makes you fell any better I will apologize in the morning. Kagome do me a favor would you."

"What?"

"Don't put yourself down either. You aren't a loser or weak."

With that said they both fell asleep. Mika on the other hand was asleep but bad memories seem to come back.

In Mika's Dream/Memory:

_Mika was running threw the woods. She ran away again and her pet Shadow followed her. She was only five and Shadow made sure she stayed safe. Mika was running from the lord again. She was running when she ran into a panther demon. She didn't have control of her powers yet. All she could do was punch and kick. They worked just as well. (Remember her miko powers) This time it didn't work. She was about to die when two girls about her age jumped out and finished off the demon. One had white hair with two white dog ears, had teal eyes. The other had black hair, two black fox ears, a black tail, and red eyes. (I don't mean like when they go demon I mean like normal) The white hair one was wearing black pants and shirt. She also had what looked like a sword at her side. As for the fox also had a sword and was wearing a light blue shirt and pants._

_Mika got up ready to fight again. "We are not here to fight." the fox said_

_"Yeah we are here to help." the dog said_

_"Who are you?" Mika said letting her guard down._

_"Im Iva and this is Tora. If you are going to ask yes we are half demons like you." Iva said walking over to her._

_"Yeah Iva is a half dog demon and Im a half fox demon." Tora said also walking over._

_"Im Mika and Im also a half dog demon. Oh and this is Shadow she's a neko demon." Mika said "Why are you guys out here?"_

_"We live on our own." Iva said_

_"Why don't you come with me to the lord castle Im sure he could help with that." Mika said_

_"Ok I guess." Tora said and followed Mika._

_Over the years Mika, Iva, and Tora lived with the lord they always caused trouble for the servants. (This is going to be like skipping memories to another)_

_Now it was Mika and her friends heading over to another village. She had just learned about her brother and was looking for him. They came across a village and it was in ruins._

_"What the hell!" Mika yelled_

_"Who did this?" Iva yelled_

_"You guys get ready." Tora said and Shadow transformed ready to fight._

_They walked into the village. All of them ready to fight. Tora had her sword the "Fire Fang" ready. Iva had her sword the "Dragon Blade" ready as well. Mika sword was drawn. That's when they heard a laugh from behind._

_"Who's there!" Mika yelled_

_Naraku came from the flames. "Who are you!" Tora yelled_

_"Why did you destroy this village!" Iva yelled_

_"Wait a minute. That's Naraku!" Mika yelled_

_"It looks like you figured it out. Now who want to die first."_

_"You are the one who is going to die." Mika yelled and started running towards him. That's when he made a barrier around him._

_"Mika Stop!" Iva yelled but to later. Mika's sword collied into the barrier but she broke threw. Cutting Naraku's arm off. She turned around and he hit her leaving the scars on her face. She collied with a few trees and stopped. She was out. Naraku was about to finish her off when Iva and Tora stepped on front of the attack and killed them instead of her. Mika opened her eyes just in time to see her friends get a vine shot though them in the heart._

_"No!" Mika cried and ran over to them. They were dead and she was going to die if she didn't get out of there. Shadow ran behind her and grabbed the back of her shirt and took off. Not knowing there friends were not dead and would have to wait three years to see them again_.

(Ok how did you like it Please tell me. Tell me what her friends should look like now and yes Tora did have a tail like Shippo's but now she's older and now her tail is like Kouga's. So tell me some ideas. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	16. Friends Return

A New Beginning

(Chapter 16)

Friends Return

Last Time:

Inuyasha and Mika have a fight but before that they killed Hojo. Inuyasha learn that there is more to Mika's past she was not telling. Are Mika's friends dead?

(WARNING: Look there is no lemon some things that are well related but NO lemon. Well there is but You can fill in the blank. I can't wright that kinda stuff without getting kinda embarrassed.)

On with the chapter:

It was early in the morning and Shippo was up. He was looking for Mika he went outside and followed her scent up to the top of the tree. When he got done climbing all the way up he saw she was still asleep. He also saw she had a bruise on her right eye he thought it was from that demon yesterday but still was thinking it was something else. Then Shadow woke up and went over to Shippo.

"Hey Shadow. How did Mika get that bruise?" Shippo whispered

"You could blame that on my brother."

"Ah Mika did I wake you up?" He asked

"No I have been up." She said standing up.

"Hey wait a minute Inuyasha gave you that bruise?" Shippo questioned

"Yeah we had fight last night. He was putting himself down and I had to knock some sense into him. He didn't want to believe me so he hit me." She said not saying anything else.

"Oh you got him back right?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder.

"Yeah I did. Come on lets wake the others. We are going back in like a hour." Mika said and jumped from the tree and Shadow followed. Before they even got in they heard.

PERVERT!

Slap

"I guess there awake already." Mika laughed

She walked in and Sango was fuming. Miroku was out. "Hey Sango what did he do th is time?" Mika asked

"The normal. Were is Inuyasha and Kagome? What's with the bruise?" Sango asked walking over.

"Inuyasha and Kagome are in the God tree and Shippo will tell you were I got the bruise." She said and walked outside to wake Inuyasha and Kagome. She was hoping he wasn't mad about last night. She got to the tree and saw Kagome was already up but Inuyasha still had a tight hold on her.

"Need any help?" Mika asked/whispered

"I got it covered. Inuyasha SIT." With that said the necklace around his neck started to glow and down he went. Kagome managed to get out of his grasp before he went crashing to the ground.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" He yelled

"Payback for last night bro!" Mika laughed

"Also to wake you up. You want to go back to your time right?" Kagome said laughing a little.

"You didn't have to SIT ME!" He yelled getting up

"Well next time listen to your sister and it won't happen." Mika laughed again "Oh and next time you give me a black eye you are going to pay worse!"

"So he's the one that made that." Kagome said

"Yeah."

"Ok Im going to pack my stuff real quick." Kagome said and jumped up to her room. When she was gone Inuyasha was up.

"Mika you have some explaining to do." Inuyasha said

"Huh?"

"You lied about your past. Now it looks like you are going to have to tell the others." he said

"I will. When we get back." He said and followed Kagome to her room. Inuyasha went in as soon as Miroku was coming to.

"What did you do to Sango this time?" he asked, that's when he felt someone hitting his leg. "What do you think your doing runt?" Inuyasha said while grabbing Shippo's tail.

"That's for hurting Mika." Shippo yelled while trying to get away.

Inuyasha threw him at Miroku and he moved out of the way so Shippo landed on the chair.

"Morning Inuyasha. My I ask what was Shippo talking about?" Miroku asked

"None of your business monk." Inuyasha said and walked off.

"Hey Shippo what happened?" Miroku asked

"He's mad because Mika was right about something. Then he gave her a black eye like a jerk!" Shippo yelled the last part hoping he would here which he did.

"Shut it runt!" Inuyasha yelled and went outside again.

Up in Kagome's room were Mika, Sango, and Kagome were getting ready to leave. " Hey Kagome did you hear me last night?" Mika asked

"Yeah I did. You don't have to tell me now." Kagome said

"Ok am I missing something?" Sango questioned

"You will find out soon." Mika said

Everyone got ready to go back they gathered around the well. They did the same as last time.

"Hey you guys, are you coming back soon?" Souta questioned

"Maybe I will bring Shippo every once in a while ok." Kagome said

"Ok come back soon." Mrs. H said

"I know mom."

Kagome was last and she jumped in. She got to the other side were the others were.

"Ok lets get back to the village." Mika said while jumping ahead.

"What's with her?" Shippo asked

"Mew" both Kirara and Shadow answered back.

On the way back Miroku kept a good distance between him and Sango, sense she was still mad. Everyone was pretty quiet on the way back. Everyone was pretty tense so Shippo decided to say something.

"Hey you guys what's wrong? You are acting like something's wrong." He said jumping on Kagome's shoulder only to be thrown off by Inuyasha.

"Hey what was that for!" Shippo yelled this time jumping on Mika's shoulder.

"Feh."

"Inuyasha give him a break." Kagome said

"Yeah really. Is someone still Mr. Overprotective." Mika laughed

"Would you shut it already!" Inuyasha yelled and ran ahead

"Jeez what' wrong with him?" Sango asked

"Not sure." Kagome said

"I think I know it feels like someone is following us. It must be bugging him sense what happen recently." Mika said sensing something.

"Its probably nothing. Lets get going." Miroku said

Up with Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was running ahead of the others. "Man what is it Im sensing? It feels like someone is following us." "THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE STATED WITH KAGOME WHAT IF IT WAS NARAKU AND HE DID SOMETHING TO HER!" the demon yelled in his head.

He never thought of that. He stopped and ran back. Then he stopped again. "Wait a minute what am I doing? She will be fine." "You said that before to and look what happen." "Fine I will wait right here and they don't get here soon then I will look for them." He was leaning against a tree still waiting. He could still sense something following them but he couldn't caught the scent. Finally he saw them coming over the hill.

"I thought Inuyasha would have been back in the village by now." Miroku said

"Yeah same here." Sango said

Mika and Kagome kinda knew why he was there. Kagome was worried about him but she would talk to him later about it.

"Hey Inuyasha. What are you still doing here?" Shippo asked

"None of your business runt." Inuyasha said and walked ahead.

"Jeez what's with him?" Shippo asked

They finally got back to the village and it was pretty quiet. They got to Kaede hut were it was empty well besides Kaede.

"Ye have come back. Lord Sesshoumaru and Prince Kouga will be back soon. They said they had something to tell ye." Kaede said and walked outside.

"What dose fluffy and wolf boy want?" Mika questioned

"Who knows." Inuyasha said and went back outside. The others followed behind him. Inuyasha was up in the near by tree taking a nap. Shadow, Kirara, and Shippo were playing in the field. Sango was staying at lest 50 feet from Miroku. Kagome and Mika were sitting against a tree.

"Hey Kagome what were you planning on doing to my sword any way?" Mika asked

"Oh yeah I forgot about that. We are going to make it so it doesn't hold back your miko powers, but its going to help channel it really." Kagome said

"You were planning on doing that how?" Mika asked

"You will see. Hey look who's back. Hey is that who I think it is." Kagome yelled seeing a red headed wolf demon.

"Hey you guys Im back. Oh and I have something to tell you guys." Kouga said

"Oh great wolf brain is back. Hey wait a minute What's Ayame doing here?" Inuyasha asked himself.

"Hey Kouga. What's Ayame doing with you?" Kagome asked

"That's the thing we got to tell you." Ayame said happily from behind Kouga.

"Ok don't mean to interrupt but am I missing something?" Mika asked

"Oh yeah I forgot. Mika this is Ayame and Ayame this is Mika. This is Inuyasha's younger half sister." Kagome said

"OK now we got the introductions covered can we please tell you guys something." Kouga said getting impatient.

"Go ahead and say it Kouga." Sango said getting a little annoyed herself she hated secrets. Before Kouga said anything Ayame said it.

"Me and Kouga are getting married!" Ayame screeched

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison well besides Mika who had no idea what was the big deal. Inuyasha fell out of his tree.

"What you surprised?" Kouga laughed

"Yeah. We all are." Sango said

"Hey Kagome you became Inuyasha's mate?" Ayame asked walking over to her and Mika.

"You got that right." Inuyasha yelled making Kagome blush a little.

"I'm happy for you. You are Mika right nice to meet you." Ayame said

"Nice to meet you to Ayame." Mika was trying to act nice but she wasn't the type to be the cheery one around people she didn't know.

"You don't have to act fake around me. Hey you are a hanyou right?" Ayame asked

"Yeah I am. A little more then that too." She mumbled the last part while standing up as did Kagome.

"What else are you?" Ayame asked hearing the last part.

"Im a half miko as well." she said under her breath

"Oh really. Why can't I sense it though?" Ayame questioned

"It's the sword that hides it." Mika said

"Oh hey Kagome are you guys going to come to our wedding?" Ayame asked

"Of coarse we will." Kagome said

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys Im not going to be traveling with you anymore but when they last battle with Naraku comes me and Ayame will be there to help." Kouga said

"Finally." Inuyasha said

"OK you guys we have to get going. Come to the mountains in two weeks ok." Ayame said trying to avoid Kouga and Inuyasha getting into another fight.

"OK Bye." Kagome said and they were gone.

"Ok that's one gone now how to get rid of Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha said

"Well little brother I am going." Sesshoumaru said surprising everyone.

"Huh why are you going?" Mika asked

"None of your business wench!" Jaken yelled

"Shut it toad boy I wasn't asking you." Mika spat

"There are demons attacking the lands so I am going to go finish them off. When Naraku reappears I will come back to help in the final battle." Sesshoumaru said and turned to walk away.

"Finally no more fluffy. Now what are we going to do?" Mika asked

"Well Naraku has 3/4 of the jewel and we have the rest beside three so Im thinking we should go looking for Naraku in a couple of days." Miroku said

"I agree with Miroku. We should have some time to rest before we go after him." Sango said.

"Yeah I like that idea." Shippo said followed by two mews from Kirara and Shadow also agreeing with the plan.

"Yeah that will give me some time to train with my new powers and all." Mika said

"That reminds me come on Mika we have to go some were. Hey you guys we will be back by sun up." Kagome called back

"You two are not going alone Im coming to." Inuyasha said from behind them.

"Fine Inuyasha. Come on lets go before it gets to later." kagome said and they took of into the forest.

"Maybe we should do some training of our own. Its not going to be easy to defeat Naraku." Sango said getting up

"Yes you are right Sango."Miroku said also getting up. Then all of a sudden Kirara went running into the forest.

"Kirara were are you going?" Sango said running after her. She got to were Kirara was and say something in the forest. Kirara was transformed and trying to wake who ever it was up. When Sango got close enough she knew who it was.

"Oh no. Miroku come here quick!" Sango yelled. Miroku came rushing though the forest to were Sango was.

"Sango what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"It's Kohaku! We have to get him back to Kaede! The jewel shard in his back is gone. If we don't get him back he could die." Sango said putting him on Kirara and running back to the village. Kohaku wasn't doing good his breathing was ragged and had wounds every were. They finally got back to the village and back to Kaede's. They ran in surprising Kaede a bit.

"What's the problem?" She questioned

"Kaede its my brother. He needs help." Sango cried

"Put him down here."

They put him down and Kaede checked over him. She had a sad look on her face and Sango was pretty sure what it meant. "Please tell me he's going to make it!" Sango cried

"Im not sure Sango. It doesn't look good." Kaede said

"No!" Sango yelled hitting the near by wall. That's when Shadow walked in but she wasn't meowing.

"Everyone settle down and move out of the way. This boy will survive if I have anything to do with it." Shadow said and walked towards Kohaku. Kirara told Shadow how important this boy was to her and Sango. She was going to help him.

"Everyone get outside I need room for this." She said and transformed when everyone was out. They were surprised and if she could help they were not going to stand in the way. Before Sango and the now smaller Kirara could leave she stopped them.

"Kirara, Sango you stay here Im going to need your help. Kirara put your paw on his arm. Sango put your hand on his other arm and to not worry you have to trust me or this will not work." Shadow explained.

They did what they were told. Shadow put her paw on his chest and her eyes glowed a deep blue a red like flame surrounded her and Kirara and Sango were surrounded by a blue like flame. Then the energy went rushing into Kohaku. His wounds disappeared and his breathing became normal. That's when Shadow targeted the spell Naraku put on him. She some how broke though it. Then Shadow's eyes turned into a crystal blue and it was done. She took her paw off his chest and went back to her normal smaller form. She went over to him again and put her paw on his forehead she closed her eyes and a light glow emanated from her paw. Then Kohaku eyes shot open and he shot up. Shadow stepped back satisfied with her work it tried her out a bit but she was happy she could help and she had more surprises for them.

"Kohaku! Thank Kami your alive." Sango cried embracing him very tightly.

"Sister I can't breath." Kohaku said

Sango loosened her grip a little but not much. "Kohaku Im glad your back." Sango said. That's when Kohaku noticed she was crying. "Sister why are you crying?" he asked

"Im glad you are alive." she said

That's when he remembered everything that happened. He started to shack a little and pulled away. "Kohaku what's wrong?" she asked he didn't answer he grabbed his weapon and ran out of the hut. Sango was about to ran after him but Shadow stopped her. "Sango wait he needs time alone when I broke though the barrier in his mind that Naraku put up the memories of what he has done came flooding back. Let me and Kirara get him. Tell the others he's alright. Please Sango trust me on this." Shadow said

"I trust you Shadow bring my brother back. You to Kirara." Sango said she didn't why but she trusted Shadow with this.

Back with Kagome, Mika, and Inuyasha:

They got to a small field were no one would find them. "OK before we start let me see your sword." Kagome said

"Ok. Why?" Mika asked

"You will see." Kagome said and took her sword." Back up like 5 feet."

They did as they were told. Kagome unsheathed the blade and transformed it. She put her hand near the handle and chanted something. The blade turned a blue color and a ancient kind of writing appeared were her hand was. Four ancient letter went down the top of the blade.

"Ok Mika try it now." Kagome said tossing her the blade.

She grabbed the sword and it turned blue and then a beam shot out of the front and hit a tree. "Ok is that supposed to happen?" Mika asked putting the sword back in its sheath.

"Ah yeah. I think so." Kagome said "It just means you have a lot of power."

"She always has." someone said from the tree line

"Ever sense we knew her." someone else said from the tree line.

"Oh kami is that who I think it is." Mika thought knowing the scents right away.

"Who's there?" Inuyasha yelled

"We aren't here it fight." someone said jumping from the trees.

"We are here to help." the other one said also jumping from the tree line.

They were wearing cloaks and hoods hiding their face. The one had a long black skinny tail with deep red highlights. The other one had white hair from what they could tell. " Who the hell are you and what do you want?" Inuyasha yelled

"Inuyasha wait I think I know who they are. If you are who I think you are then show the friendship symbol we made when we were ten." Mika said not believing what she saw.

The two figures rolled up the right arm sleeve up to the shoulder revealing they had claws but also had a tattoo like mark on her arm. It was a sword with slash marks across it. They both had it Mika rolled her own sleeve up to here shoulder wiped off something that was covering the same mark.

"No way they died 3 years ago I saw it. Is this a cruel joke!" Mika yelled getting really mad.

"Its us Mika really." the one with the tail said and removed the cloak which was hiding her face.

"Yeah Mika we are back." the other said also removing the cloak.

There stood to half demons one a fox hanyou and the other a dog hanyou. The half fox demon was as tall as Mika had long black hair with deep red highlights. Her eyes also a deep red but it was normal not like a blood crazed demon. She had a X shaped scar on the left side of her face. She had sharp claws and fangs and to black red highlighted fox ears on her head. She was wearing a deep blue color outfit sorta like Mika's but it was less baggy and had light blue flame designs on the arms and legs. She had a sword at her side on the sheath there was a flame design running down the side of it.

The inu hanyou was also as tall as Mika. She had long white hair, two white dog ears, and teal eyes. She also had a scar it was like Mika's but were less jagged. Also had sharp claws and fangs. She was wearing a outfit also similar to Mika's but it was black and had red dragons running down the arms and legs. She had a sword at her side the sheath having a dragon design on th side.

"But... But...How? I saw you die by Naraku's hands." Mika yelled

"We never died Mika. When Shadow flew you out of there Naraku took us for dead so he left. When he was gone we were almost dead but we made it some how." Iva said trying to hold back the tears.

"Yeah we been looking for you for years sis. We thought you died until we heard rumor of you." Tora said also trying to hold back the tears.

Inuyasha and Kagome were just listening in on the whole thing. They were surprised but they had a feeling they were telling the truth.

"Tora...Iva...I can't believe it." Mika cried releasing tears and basically tackled them.

"Mika if you don't loosen the grip on the neck we won't be alive for much longer." Tora laughed,

"Yeah really." Iva said

She back off to make sure this wasn't a dream. " Im glad your back. You don't know what you put me though." Mika said finally stopping the tears.

"We glad we found you sis. You know how hard its been." Iva said

"Before we get to far, Mika mind introducing us." Tora laughed seeing Inuyasha and Kagome kinda just well there.

"Oh jeez yeah. Inuyasha Kagome these two are my best friends Tora and Iva. Iva, Tora this is Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha is my brother and Kagome is his mate and one of my friends." Mika said

"So this is your brother. Hey were's Shadow?" Iva asked

"She's back at camp. Taking care of the others." Mika said going back to her normal self

"There are others? Jeez how many people have you meet while we were gone." Tora laughed

"You would be surprised. Come on Shadow is going to be so happy to see you guys again. Look Kagome can we finish the whole miko training thing later." Mika asked

"Yeah I have a feeling we should get back anyway." Kagome said

"This is getting confusing. Hey Mika you three go on ahead we will caught up." Inuyasha said

"Ok bro I guess. Ok come on you guys lets leave the two love birds alone." Mika laughed and ran off before she got hurt. Tora and Iva were close behind her. Inuyasha was going to chase after her but Kagome stopped him. "Didn't you say we never had time alone. Well its almost sundown so how about we finish the ritual." Kagome said seductively, lust lacing her normal innocent voice.

Inuyasha got a cocky smile on his face. "I like that idea mate. Lets go to a more secluded spot, then we can have our fun." he said lust also lacing his voice. He picked her up bridal style and took off. When they finally stopped they were in the middle of the forest with a small steam near by, there was some many trees you couldn't tell they were there.

(Ok you fill in the blank on this one.prevs)

Back With Shadow and Kirara:

Shadow had turned into her bigger form when she entered the forest just in case any demons came around. "Kirara stay in your smaller form so you don't startle him ok." Shadow said. Kirara shook her head yes and walked ahead they got to the clearing the young boy was at, Shadow told Kirara to go over to him first. Kohaku was leaning against the tree his legs pulled up to his chest and he was crying slightly. Kirara went over to him and kinda head butted him slightly to get him to look at her.

"Kirara what are you doing out here?" Kohaku asked picking her up the two tailed neko he new ever sense he was born.

"She's out here to help you." Shadow said coming out of the forest into the small field. Kohaku was surprised to say the least, a neko demon just like Kirara was talking. "Who are you?" Kohaku asked getting kinda worried.

"Im not here to hurt you Kohaku. Just here to help, you are my daughters friend so Im helping you. Now what's wrong why did you run from your sister?" Shadow asked while walking over to him and sitting down.

"Daughter? Who are you talking about?" Kohaku asked

"Kirara is my daughter. Now please tell me what's wrong." Shadow said

"I don't know who much you know about me but I killed my family and comrades. Then I try to kill my sister's friends and her. I don't deserve to be alive anymore I was suppose to be dead before Naraku came along. The it just got worse." Kohaku said petting Kirara.

"Your sister forgives you for that. Naraku had you under his control it wasn't your fault. Her and her friends are giving you another chance you have to take it. From what I heard Sango was also brain washed by Naraku but they forgave her. Now come on Sango really want's to see you." Shadow said standing up. Kohaku stood up and Kirara jumped on his shoulder. " What if Naraku try's to control me again?" he asked

"That is impossible I broke the spell when I healed you. The spell is gone you are free now." Shadow said "Now get on my back and lets get back to the others."

Kohaku got on Shadow and she took off. When she got to the village Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kaede were in front of the hut and the looked confused and worried. Shadow landed from behind and everyone and kinda surprised them a little.

"Kohaku your back!" Sango cried but instead of her hugging him he ran to her. He was crying hard. Sango looked up at Shadow that gave her a you-know-what-to-do look and went to her smaller form. Walked off some were to wait for Mika and the others.

Back with Mika and her friends:

Mika and her friends were almost back to camp it was starting to get dark. Mika was telling Tora and Iva about everybody and warned them about Miroku. They finally got back to camp were they saw Shadow waiting for her. "Shadow come here!" Mika yelled.

Shadow heard her and ran over to her and she wasn't expecting what she saw. Her eyes went wider then normal and she stepped back a little. "Tora, Iva, but how?" Shadow stuttered

"Hey Shadow surprised to see us?" Iva laughed

"Yeah Shadow you looked surprised." Tora laughed

"But you two died 3 years ago. How are you back?" Shadow asked

"We will explain that later were the others?" Mika asked

"Oh that reminds me Kohaku is back, you remember Sango's younger brother." Shadow said walking back. "Oh and they know I can talk now."

"What?" all three of them yelled

"I needed to heal the boy and I had them to believe me." Shadow simply said and walked off.

"Hey Shadow tell the others there's someone I want them to meet. Tell them to meet me in front of Kaede's hut." Mika said

"Ok Mika." Shadow went to get the others

"Now you guys remember Miroku gets near you hit him." Mika laughed

"Ok" they both said and walked off.

They went though the village until they got to the small hut. "Ok stay here until I say ok?"

"Ok Mika." Iva said

Mika walked from behind the small building she saw Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and she guessed Kohaku around the small fire. That's when Shadow came around and told the others that she was back.

"Hello everyone. Just letting you know Mika is back and she brought friends with her. Don't be surprised." Shadow said and turned around telling Mika to come out. Mika walked out and everything seemed normal to them.

"Hi Mika. Hey were are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo asked

"They said they needed time alone, but I will tell you that later. Anyway I have two friends I want you to meet. Come out guys." Mika said turning around.

Two people came from behind the hut. "Everyone I would like you to meet my best friends Tora and Iva." Mika said

The others noticed the ears and fangs and guessed they were hanyou's, then without anyone knew it Miroku walked over to them.

"Oh boy here we go again." Shippo thought but before he could do anything Mika stopped him. "Miroku you try anything you will be hurt worse then normal." Mika growled

"Hi Iva, Tora. Im Sango, this is Shippo, that is Miroku, this is Kirara, and Im guessing you know Shadow." Sango said giving a warning glare towards Miroku.

"Hi Im Iva this is Tora." Iva said a little nervous.

"Hey Tora you're a fox demon right?" Shippo asked

"Yeah well half anyway." Tora said

"Cool I guess Im not the only fox demon anymore." Shippo said happily

"Mika you didn't tell us about them before." Sango said starting to wonder what was going on.

"I will explain that Sango really." Mika said also getting kinda nervous. "Guys sit down I have something to say and so dose Tora and Iva."

She told everyone the whole and real story from how Shadow could talk from what her life was really like. She also said how she thought her friends were dead for three years. After they were done it was late in the night and everyone was left to think. A little later they are going to get a weird surprise.

(Ok there we go another chapter for those who want to know what Tora and Iva's personality is like just tell me on the reviews and put the e-mail address and I will send it. Anyway tell me what you think the weird surprise is and should Kagome get pregnant now or later? PLEASE REVIEW!)


	17. The Red Moon

A New Beginning

(Chapter 17)

The Red Moon and the Prophecy

Last time:

The others find out Mika has friends and a different past then she first said. Were we left off it was late in the night and after everyone explained themselves they turned in. The only one's that are up are Mika, Tora, Iva, Shippo, and Shadow.

On with the story:

"Ah what time is it? When are Kagome and Inuyasha going to get back?" Shippo asked

"I have a feeling they aren't going to be back for a while." Mika laughed giving the others a knowing look.

"Huh what do you mean?" Shippo asked

"Well Shippo they kinda well are finishing something they started." Iva laughed also knowing what was going on.

"Oh come on. Iva do you know what they are talking about?" Shippo asked

"Come here I'll tell you." Iva laughed feeling bad for the little guy. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and she whispered something in his ear. He turned kinda pale and then he knew what was going on. "Oh so that's what it is." he stuttered

"Yeah so why don't you get some sleep they aren't going to be back anytime soon." Mika laughed. Shippo ran into the hut before he found out anything else.

"Hey Mika isn't there a rumor that if those two are really supposed to be mates they will live forever?" Iva asked

"We will find out if the moon turn's red later and we will hear it." Mika couldn't stop laughing knowing what was going on she had really bad habits of seeing things in her head.

"Mika you seeing things in your head again aren't you." Tora laughed

"Yeah I know that look. What are you seeing?" Iva asked

"You two know me to well. Im not telling you jeez." Mika exclaimed

"So what's your brother like?" Tora asked

"Well like me really." Mika said

"Oh so you mean he's over protective, always puts himself down, acts tough but still has a kind heart, very cocky, thick headed, strong willed, and has a temper." Tora laughed

"You forgot the good fighting skills, sometimes doesn't think before he attacks, has no tolerance for anything, help people when they need it, anti-social, and doesn't get close to people easy." Iva finished

"Hey!" Mika yelled standing up.

"Like I said no tolerance." Tora laughed almost falling off the log she was sitting on.

"Feh," Mika said sitting back down.

"No really he's like that?" Iva asked

"Yeah he is how do you think I got the black eye. He was saying he didn't deserve Kagome blah blah. He goes hitting me because he knows Im right." She said

"Yeah he is defiantly related to you. That reminds me." Tora said getting up and walking over to Mika, all of a sudden Tora hits her in the back in the head.

"Hey what was that for!" Mika yelled

"For putting yourself down when we weren't around! I know you did!" Tora yelled back That's when Iva got up and also hit Mika hit on the back of the head.

"Not you too." Mika yelled

"Well I had to get mine in we weren't around for three years." Iva laughed

"Like I would ever change I don't even know why you to try to change my mind. Not that I found out Im a miko Im more of an outcast then before." Mika yelled

"We will change your mind sooner or later." Tora said hitting her on the head again.

"Ok now its getting annoying. Would you stop that!" Mika yelled then they heard a howl like nosie and they looked at the moon which turned a bright red. They heard another howl and the moon changed into a blue color. Then the colors combined to make the yin yang sign with the dragon in the middle. Then it faded back to red.

"What the heck is going on?" Iva asked

"I have never seen that before." Tora said.

"It's a sign. That means well you figure it out." Mika laughed

"Oh you mean that. What was with the whole sign thing can everyone see that?" Iva asked.

"No only the people that know them can see it." Mika said

"What dose it mean though?" Tora asked.

"Well when the moon turns just red that means it's true. When it turns into the yin yang symbol that means time can not separate them. Then the last stage is the yin yang sign with the dragon which means nothing can separate them, they will share each others feelings, they will know what each others thinking, when one of them gets hurt the other one will feel it. That means they love each other with all there heart, they love each other for who they are. There souls are one as are there hearts. No half demon had ever had this happen." Mika explained

"Wow. Wait what do the symbols mean?" Tora asked

"The red means its true, the blue and red Yin Yang sign comes that means it is true and it was meant to be. The last one means it's the truest form of love it means fate has a purpose for them and they have the power of the dragons soul." Mika finished "Oh yeah Im not sure Inuyasha knows this but they have immortality now. In not even sure if he knows anything about this. He's going to be surprised in the morning when he finds a tattoo on his shoulder."

"What is the tattoo going to look like?" Tora asked

"Its going to be the same as the moon was a little while ago that's there sign now. Oh yeah and under the symbol will be there mates name." Mika said

"When do you think they will get back?"Iva asked

"From what I'm seeing not for awhile." Mika laughed "Now come on we better get some rest its going to be a long day ahead of us." Mika said jumping up in a near by tree closely followed by Shadow, Tora and Iva did the same. Shadow noticed Mika was thinking something and she was wondering what. "Mika what are you thinking?" Shadow asked

"Well Im happy for my brother for one, Im really glad my friends are back, and Im glad you helped Sango's younger brother. She told me what you did and Im impressed." Mika said sitting back against the tree. "Now you get some sleep would you."

"I was planning on it." Shadow said curling up on Mika's lap and fell asleep.

"Its going to be hard to sleep with a red moon around." Mika thought but finally she did fall asleep.

Later in the morning:

It was around 7:30 in the morning and ever one was up and moving. Mika was up before everyone else as usual and noticed Inuyasha and Kagome still weren't back. "Jeez I thought they would be back by now." Mika said to herself.

"I so did I." Tora said from under the tree.

"Hey your up. Anyone else up yet?" Mika asked

"Yeah me." Shadow said trying to get back to sleep.

"No one else yet I can get Iva you though." Tora laughed

"Yeah ok I will be down in a minute." Mika said standing up and Shadow jumped on her shoulder, she jumped down from the tree as Iva fell out of hers. "Tora Im going to kill you!" Iva yelled and jumped back up in the tree and that's when Tora fell with a black eye.

"You little. Get back here dog girl." Tora yelled

"Hey!" Mika yelled

"Sorry. Im mean get back here runt!" Tora yelled and jumped up in the tree, this time Iva came down with a black eye.

"Hey!" Iva yelled

"Would you two quit it already!" Mika yelled getting annoyed this always happen every morning when they were around. Tora landed next to Iva and was about to strangle her.

"Ok you two that's enough. Now look me and Shadow are going to go find Inuyasha and Kagome you wake the others ok?" Mika asked

"Ok Mika. Make sure you don't embarrass them to bad." Tora laughed

"Make sure you don't get into any trouble either." Iva added

"Yeah, Yeah come on Shadow lets get going." Mika said Shadow transformed and ran into the forest. That's when Shippo ran out of the hut, "Hey Mika wait for me!" Shippo yelled

"Hold on Shippo get on my shoulder." Tora said Shippo hopped on her shoulder and she took off after about 5 minutes she caught up with Mika. "Hey Mika wait!" Tora yelled. Mika stopped in her tracks and so did Shadow.

"What is it?" she asked

"Shippo wants to come with you." Tora said

"Ok I guess come on Shippo." Mika said and he jumped on her shoulder. They took off again. Tora ran back.

When she got back Iva was about to wake the others. They waked in the hut and saw Kohaku, Kaede, and Sango was still asleep but Miroku was up and had his arm around Sango. Tora and Iva weren't surprised because he didn't know him well.

"Ok everyone get up we have things to do." Iva said no one moved Miroku was thinking he was dead when Sango woke up.

"Would everyone get up already!" Tora yelled

"Jeez what's going on?" Kohaku said opening his eyes.

"Mew." Kirara said also opening her eyes

"Huh what's going on?" Sango said and looked to her left and noticed Miroku's arm around her. She turned red and hit miroku on the head and got up real quick. "Hey were is Kagome and Inuyasha? And were's Shippo?" Sango asked

"Mika, Shadow, and Shippo are looking for Inuyasha and Kagome." Iva said

"Oh really they didn't return last night." Miroku said with the usual perverted grin. Sango once again hit him over the head.

"Maybe we should look for them." Sango said worried about her friends.

"No its ok Sango they will be fine." Tora said leaving the hut.

Back up with Mika, Shippo, and Shadow:

"So Mika do you have any idea were they are?" Shippo asked

"Yeah we just have to get to a the stop we were yesterday and from there just follow the scent." Mika said jumping from tree to tree.

"Hey Shadow do you think it's a good idea to find them right now?" Mika asked

"It will be fine." Shadow said from the ground.

"Hey Mika do you smell what I smell?" Shippo asked growling a little. Mika stopped and sniffed the air that's when she got the scent of dirt and death. No matter what Kikyo did she was still made of dirt and was still supposed to be dead so she couldn't change the scent. "The walking dirt bag is back. We better wait until she attacks us first." Mika said also growling a little herself. She also caught another scent, "Oh no. We have to find Inuyasha and Kagome quick." Mika said worried

"What is it?" Shippo asked

"Its Naraku." Mika growled and her eyes started flashing red.

"What how close?" Shadow asked

"Close come on we have to get moving." Mika said taking off at top speed as did Shadow. Shippo could barely hold on.

"Ok listen we grab Inuyasha and Kagome and get out of there we aren't ready to fight Naraku yet." Mika said to Shadow and she shook her head. They got to were they were yesterday and she followed Inuyasha and Kagome's scent. They finally got to a small meadow they heard something from behind the tree's near by. They got though them and it wasn't a good sight Inuyasha were passed out still well had were covered kinda and there was some weird demon that were sucking the souls out of them. He was big black had horns and red eye, he was at least 15 feet tall. His hand was in front of him and he was saying something, "Yes yours souls will be mine." he roared and that's when Mika noticed Kikyo in her human form on its shoulder.

Shippo jumped off Mika onto Shadow and Mika drew her sword and made it transform into its first form. Mika ran straight ahead she jumped and before the demon could do anything his arm was chopped off and Inuyasha and Kagome's souls went back to there original bodies.

"You bitch what do you think your doing?" Kikyo yelled

"I'm going to kill you dirt bag. I don't care what you say you are still going down." Mika yelled trying to hit her but the demon stopped it. A purple light went around Mika and her soul was starting to leave her. Her eyes were closed really tight and her fist was clenched. "No I will not lose to you." Mika screamed and broke free she fell to one knee and her sword was helping her balance, she put up her head one eye open. Shadow and Shippo were about to help but she stopped them. "No you guys help Inuyasha and Kagome I will take care of this." Mika yelled

"But Mika.." Shippo said but was interrupted.

"JUST GO!"She yelled and got up still using her sword for balance.

"You think you can beat me. You are sadly mistaken." Kikyo laughed

"I will beat you dirt bag. I don't care what it takes!" Mika yelled and her miko energy went haywire. It hit the demon in to chest and it cried out in pain and fell. Kikyo jumped to the ground before she went down with the demon.

"You are a miko! That's impossible!" Kikyo yelled

"I can't say the same for you. You aren't a miko anymore you are just a pathetic snake in the grass just like you always were." Mika laughed noticing her miko powers were in fact gone well besides the piece that Kagome's soul has. "Oh yeah I am planning to get the rest of Kagome's soul back too!" Mika said trying to slice her arm off but she wasn't there instead it was a giant snake. There stood a red snake with arms yellow eyes and huge fangs.

"You can kill me but, you would kill your brother and his slut." Kikyo hissed and held up her hand to see to glowing objects in her hand.

"What! I saw there souls go back." Mika yelled

"Mika she's right Inuyasha and Kagome still aren't moving." Shippo said trying to wake up Kagome.

"You bastered! You and Naraku are going to die the same way, by me!" Mika yelled her miko energy was sparking again and it was headed right for Kikyo. When it hit she wasn't effected by it. Mika finally was able to stand with out her sword she got back into her fighting stance. She was going to cut Kikyo's arm off so the would return and then she could kill her but there was a problem how?

"You can't defeat me by yourself. No one can beat me!" Kikyo hissed

"That's why she has us." Tora growled jumping out of the forest.

"Yeah and you can't beat the three of us." Iva also growled jumping out of the forest. They landed on each side of Mika.

"Ok lets take this snake down." Tora laughed extending her claws.

"Yeah lets." Iva said extending her own claws.

"Who do you think you are!" Kikyo yelled

"We think we are the ones who are going to kill you!" Iva snarled

"And get our friends souls back." Tora growled

When Kikyo was distracted Mika got up and cut her arm clean off. The souls returned to Inuyasha and Kagome they started to come too.

"Ok you guys now!" Mika yelled

Tora and Iva drew there swords Tora and Iva's swords were like Sesshoumaru's sword Tokijin. Tora's sword the "Fire Fang" had flame like designs going around it. Iva's sword the "Dragon Blade" had a dragon design going around it.

"Dragon's Rage!" Iva yelled and a purple energy swirled around the sword and a dragon shot out of the front.

"Razor Fire!"Tora yelled and a red energy swirled around it and flames shot out.

The flames swirled the dragon and the attacks combined it hit the snake dead on and she was gone along with the other demon. Mika walked over to the ashes and found out it wasn't Kikyo they just killed.

"DAMN IT!" Mika yelled hitting the stupid demon puppet.

"What is it?" Tora asked putting her sword back in its sheath.

"Yeah we just killed her." Iva said sheathing her own sword.

"It wasn't her it was a puppet of her." Mika said standing up. "Well there's always next time I guess. Come on lets check on Inuyasha and Kagome." Mika said walking over to the pair. Shadow and Shippo stood back so they could wake them up. They were coming to but slowly.

"Hey Shadow take Shippo back to camp." Mika said

"But why?" Shippo asked

"Because I don't think Inuyasha will be happy you are around right now." Mika said knowing full well Inuyasha would not want any male, including Shippo around.

"Fine." Shippo said and jumped on Shadow and she flew away.

"Hey you two go back to camp as well he doesn't know you well yet so he still might get defensive." Mika said

"Ok Mika. Come on Iva." Tora said and took off, after they were gone Mika went over to Inuyasha and noticed that he sensed the demon since he at least got his pants on. Kagome was wrapped in his haori. She also noticed the mark on his shoulder a yin yang sign with the Dragon and it had Kagome's name under it. She kneeled on one knee, "Hey bro wake up." Mika said shaking him by the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw his sister, remembering the pervious night. He shot up real quick. "What are you doing here!" he yelled

"Saving you from a demon idiot. If I came any later you and Kagome would be dead." Mika said calmly smiling slightly on how her brother was reacting. That's when he remembered Kagome he looked over at her to make sure she was alright. "Hey wait how did you know that we were being attacked?" he asked

"Well lover boy you were out all night having your fun and when morning came around I got worried ok." Mika laughed. Inuyasha turned red at the statements and was glad she came around but he wouldn't say it.

"I can protect my mate myself I don't need your help." he growled crossing his arms.

"Yeah sure you could have. How about you wake up Kagome now." Mika said getting up and walked over to Kagome this time.

"Hey back off I don't want you scaring her." Inuyasha growled

"I won't scare her jeez." Mika said rolling her eyes.

"Just back off and let me do it. You back off." Inuyasha said going next to Kagome.

"Fine Mr. Pushy." Mika said backing up like 10 feet. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and put her in his lap.

"You are planning on waking her up how?" Mika laughed. Inuyasha gave her a warning glare.

"Mate wake up, the demon is gone now." he whispered. Her ears twitched a little and her eyes opened. She was feeling a bit light headed and the images of last night came flashing in her mind. "What happen?" Kagome asked

"You were attacked by a demon that stole your soul, but I killed him now come on we better get back." Mika said and for some strange reason she wasn't feeling right, there was a slight pain in her chest and it wouldn't go away, she decided if she ignored it and it would pass.

"Hold on Mika let me get changed." Kagome said getting up regretfully.

"Yeah ok I will be a little ways up when ever you guys are ready to go." Mika said and walked ahead.

Were ever Naraku is:

Naraku and Kikyo were in his castle planning how to kill Inuyasha and the others. "Kanna come here and show Inuyasha's sister." Naraku demanded to the little girl in the corner.

"Yes master Naraku." she said and walked over to him to show Mika. "She still doesn't know about what she is meant to do." Kikyo simply said

"No she dose not. She will not live long enough to for fill the prophecy. What her soul was about to be taken I planned she would with stand it now the poison is going to kill her." Naraku laughed

"You mean the so called prophecy she is not even worthy of that. She will die."

"You forget the others are in the prophecy as well." Naraku said

"Let me take care of Inuyasha and my reincarnation. You take care of the others."

Back with Mika, Inuyasha, and Kagome,

Kagome and Inuyasha was finally ready to go. Mika was walking ahead trying to ignore the pain in her chest, but it wasn't working it was getting worse and her vison started to blur. She started to stagger a little was leaned against the tree for balance.

"Mika what's wrong?" Kagome asked getting worried about Mika.

"I don't know." she said before falling to one knee.

"What happen to you in that battle?" Inuyasha asked

"That freaking demon was about to take my soul but I broke through. Why?" Mika asked

"He was planning on you to break though when your soul came back... you were poisoned." Kagome said walking over to her.

"What! How is that possible!" she yelled

"I have no clue lets get back to Kaede's quick." Kagome exclaimed

"I will get there on my own I don't need any help there." Mika said walking forward but collapsed.

"We are going to get you there. Inuyasha can you.."

"You don't even have to ask come on." he said getting Mika on his back and running off closely followed by Kagome. They were almost out of the forest when they saw Shippo and Shadow were waiting for them. He saw them and thought something was wrong. "Hey what's wrong ..."

"Not now runt." Inuyasha said and ran right past. Kagome also ran pass but grabbed Shippo and Shadow on the way.

"Kagome what's wrong with Mika?" Shippo asked followed by a mew from Shadow.

"I don't know yet." Kagome said jumping over to Kaede's hut.

Inuyasha had just got in the hut ignoring everyone on the way in and also went past the two new people around. "Kaede you old hag were are you?" Inuyasha yelled

"Im in here lad. Ye don't have to scream." Kaede said walking from the back room that's when he noticed Mika on his back and she wasn't doing well. "What happen to young Mika?" she questioned

"That's why I'm here I don't have a clue!" Inuyasha yelled

"Fine ye set her down on the mat in the back room." Kaede ordered he did as he was told and then backed off. Soon Kaede came in and Kagome followed with Shadow and Shippo. Shadow jumped off Kagome's shoulder and went over to Mika. She was worried about her she was never this bad.

"Now tell me what happened." Kaede said putting a cold rag on Mika's forehead.

"We don't know we were knocked out." Kagome said

"Wait I know what happen!" Shippo yelled running in the room.

"How would you know you weren't there!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah I was." he yelled back.

"Just tell us what happen Shippo." Kaede said

"Ok we were looking for Inuyasha and Kagome because they were out all night. When we were looking me, Mika , and Shadow caught the scent of Naraku and the dirt bag, I mean Kikyo. When we got to were you to were the was a giant demon I think a Naraku incarnation and he had your guys souls. She cut the things arm off and we thought you guys got your souls back. Then a purple energy it really looked like Naraku's poison stuff went around Mika and her soul was about to leave her but she fought it off. Then her miko energy went haywire and hit the big demon and then when it hit dir... I mean Kikyo it didn't affect her. Then, she turned into this big red Snake with arms she still had Inuyasha and Kagome's soul's so if she hit her with "Shadow Rage" it would have killed Inuyasha and Kagome. So then Mika's friends Tora and Iva come and finish her off and get your guys souls back but then she found out it was just a puppet. That's when she told me and her friends to go back." Shippo explained and hated it when he said the dirt bags name. Shadow shook her head a yes to confirm what he just said was true. Kaede and Inuyasha noticed that every time Shippo said Kikyo's name Kagome went stiff. As if reading her thoughts Inuyasha took her hand in his. She relaxed and let Shippo go on.

"So you saw that Mika was encircled by what looked like Naraku's miasma?" Kaede asked

"Yeah." Shippo said

"I think I know what's wrong and its not good." Kaede said sadly

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Her soul has been poisoned Naraku's incarnation knew she would break free so he poisoned her soul." Kaede said

"She will be alright right?" Shippo asked

"There is no herb it cure it she has to fight it on her own. When the soul is poisoned it is much more difficult to cure. There is noting we can do but wait and hope she can fight it." Kaede said

"What there has to be something!" Inuyasha yelled to everyone's surprise. "There is nothing Inuyasha all we can do is wait." Kaede said and left the room.

"Kagome is Mika going to be ok?" Shippo asked

"I hope so Shippo." Kagome said

"Well Im staying here to make sure she's ok." Shippo said sitting next to her Shadow also sat next ti her. "Im not going to let her die."

"Ok Shippo me and Inuyasha will tell the others." Kagome said patting Shippo on the head. "Come on Inuyasha."

They walked out of the hut and that's when they say Mika's friends. They realized them from yesterday. Sango was the first to speak up, "Hey Kagome what's wrong with Mika?" Sango asked

"Mika's been poisoned. There isn't a cure for it." Kagome said looking down at the ground.

"What!" Iva and Tora yelled

Before anyone could say anything Shippo came running out of the hut. "You guys something happening to Mika!" Shippo said looking scared.

"What's going on!" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"She's turned into her full demon self but she's fighting it, but I think the demon is winning."Shippo said

"Oh great you guys stay out here." Inuyasha said

"I coming too." Kagome yelled

"No your not!"

"Yeah I am now come on."

They got inside and saw Mika. She was standing bangs covering her face Inuyasha and Kagome might have not been able to see the face but her scent said her demon blood took over. Her claws longer and no control it was dangerous. Shadow was transformed and growling furiously.

"Mika come on you can fight this." Kagome said getting nearer to her.

"Stay away from me." Mika said in her darker voice.

"No Im not going to." Kagome said

"I said stay away from me!" Mika yelled revealing her eyes, they were blood red. Kagome backed off a little but not enough. Mika threw a punch but Inuyasha blocked it. It was hard enough to though him and Kagome back against the wall. Shadow went in front of the door way to make sure she didn't get away. That was a bad idea on her part.

"Move now!" Mika demanded

"No Im not."Shadow growled

"Fine then I will make you move." Mika said and hit Shadow in the side of the face and sent her flying into the opposite wall of Inuyasha and Kagome. As soon as they were out of the way she ran out of the hut as soon as she hit the outside she took of into the forest not knowing what she was looking for or why. Then she remembered the dirt bag and Naraku is what she wanted to kill.

"Come on we have to get her. Come on Miroku." Sango said jumping on the now transformed Kirara he followed. They raced after her closely followed by Tora and Iva, Shippo was also with them as was Kohaku. Kirara finally reached her "Miroku we can't hurt her what are we going to do?" Sango questioned

"We are going to have to hurt her if we want her to go back to normal." Miroku said

"OK Kirara bring us down in front of her." Sango ordered and she obeyed. When Mika came into few she didn't look like she was any were close to normal. She stopped suddenly looking daggers at Sango and Miroku.

"Move out of the way or else." Mika growled

"We aren't moving." Sango said

"Then I will." Mika growled

"Please forgive me for this. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as the boomerang came straight at her. Mika just stood there waiting for it when it was close enough Mika grabbed it and threw it right back. It was coming at Sango, "Sango watch out." Miroku yelled and jumped in front of her. He used his staff to block it but he was thrown back a little. Miroku ran towards Mika he was about to hit her but she grabbed the staff and threw him 50 feet and into a tree. Sango ran over to Miroku to make she he wasn't hurt. Now the only on left was Kirara standing in the way. She ran and tackled Kirara out of the way and ran straight ahead. It was Tora, Iva, Shippo, and Kohaku's turn to try to stop her. They were catching up Shippo was on Tora's shoulder and Iva was carrying Kohaku on her back. They caught up with her they jumped in front of her again and she once again stopped. They were ready to stop her but how?

(Ok big cliffy so what do you think should happen? What do you think the prophecy is? How will Mika turn back to normal self? How will she react when she finds out what she did to her friends? What will happen when Inuyasha and Kagome learn they have immortality? You try to figure it out. Anyway tell me what you think and please REVIEW)


	18. Though Demon Eyes

A New Beginning

(Chapter 18)

Though Demon Eyes

Last time:

The gang found out Mika is poisoned and there is no cure for it. For some reason her demon blood has taken over her and she doesn't no who her friends are. She has already gotten though Inuyasha, Kagome, Shadow, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Now the only ones that stand in her way are Tora, Iva,Kohaku, and Shippo. Will they be able to hold her off?

On with the story:

"Come on Mika snap out of it." Tora yelled hoping to break though to her best friend.

"You don't have to give in to this." Iva yelled also hoping to break though.

Mika eyes started to turn normal before she could break free the demon took a stronger hold on her. She closed her eyes tightly and her hands went to her head. Mika heard a voice in her head and she was determined to get it out.

"Get out of my head." "**Not until you listen to me**!" "Im not going to hurt the rest of my friends!" "**They are standing in your way get rid of them**!" "I will NOT hurt my friends!" "**They are the only ones standing in our way!**" "What happen to you, what has that poison done to you!" "**It made me see we don't need friends. Now get rid of them**!" "I will not hurt them. I don't care what you do!" "**I will destroy your human side so I can have control**!" "You won't be able to."

Mika took control long enough to run into the forest away from her friends so she wouldn't hurt them. She ran deep into the forest she was going to lose control again so she got as far as she could from everyone else. She didn't understand it she could always control her demon side before what happen to it? The poison that most be it, the stuff poisoned the demons mind. She knew she hurt Inuyasha and Kagome. Along with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shadow she couldn't stop it. She couldn't go back now not after that, after that thought the demon once again overpowered her.

Tora, Iva, Shippo, and Kohaku did not move. "Kohaku go check on your sister we have to find Mika." Iva said letting the boy off her back and he ran to were his sister was.

"Iva did you notice she did change back to her normal self." Tora said

"Yeah she did." Iva said

"She never did seriously injure any one." Shippo said

"I have a feeling that poison changed the demon in her when it wears off hopefully everything will be back to normal. Now come on we have to find her." Tora said and took off after her.

Back with Inuyasha and Kagome:

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Im fine jaw hurts but Im fine. You ok?"

"Yeah what happen to her?"

"I don't know. Come on we better check on the others." Inuyasha said standing up.

"Oh no Shadow." Kagome sighed walking of to the small neko. She picked her up and went out of the hut. No one was around and they had a feeling they knew were they went.

"Kaede were did the others go?" Kagome asked

"They followed Mika into the forest. You had better hurry and find them." Kaede said

"You better be right." Inuyasha said and took off running, closely followed by Kagome. They got farther into the forest when they found Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Kohaku. Wait a minute Kohaku what was he doing here? ( remember they were not around when he came back.)

Sango was by Miroku's unconscious body and Kirara was also knocked out. Kohaku was over with Kirara trying to wake her up. Sango was overjoyed when she saw Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Kagome Im glad you're here."

"Yeah were here did they others go?" Inuyasha asked impatiently

"They went that way." Kohaku said

"Right come on Kagome." Inuyasha said and took off again

They got to a stop were Mika's scent stops and so dose her friends scents. Inuyasha caught the scent again and took off.

With Mika:

Mika had little control and the people she was about to run into was not going to help. She was running again then she caught the scent of Sesshoumaru along with Sesshoumaru's servant, the little girl, and the dragon. When Mika was normal she didn't like them at all when she's demon well she could kill and in the state she was in now wasn't good. The demon side of her decided to kill them and get it over with but hanyou was not going to let that happen.

"We can't kill them!" "**We don't even like them**!" "So they are family I don't care how much I don't like them but we can't kill them!" "**Who's going to stop me**!" "I will I did before I can now." " **Try me Im going to kill those cold hearted dogs today**!" "If you kill them what makes you!" "" "That's what I thought." "**Im still going to kill them**." "No you aren't."

That's when she sensed someone else coming. She spun around to face who was coming. When she saw her friends the demon back away.

"No I can't hurt them." "No we can't the poison is weakening."

"Mika come on you know who we are snap out of it." Tora yelled

"Look you have to stop this trust me." "**I will not**." "Please I know you don't want to hurt our friends." "**No I don't fine**." the demon said the poison wearing off.

Her eyes went back to normal her claws, and fangs were normal and the markings were gone. As soon as she gained her composer she took off running not wanting to face her friends right now. She was ashamed at what happened and felt really bad about it. She got far enough to were she hoped they wouldn't find her and jumped up in the near by tree.

"Why me?" she asked herself. (Ok this little mental conversation is between Mika's human, demon and half demon sides.)

"**I didn't mean to do what I did**." "I know." "_I hope our friends forgive us_." "Well you have been quiet for a while." "**Yeah**" "_I was never needed_." "What did that poison do to me?" "**It blinded me**." "_It did me as well_." "I swear when I see that bitch she is going to die slowly." "**I agree on that. You know I was wondering something how could Inuyasha first love be a miko like that I mean I know his demon side hates her heck any demon would I do**." "_Who knows I don't think his human side even liked her_." "Yeah I think it was just the hanyou that didn't see he was being used. I mean if some one loved you for who you are why would they tell you to make yourself human for them wouldn't the except them for who they are?" "**Yeah good thing she's with Naraku now cause if she wasn't well I would hunt her down**" "_Im glad brother is finally with someone that really loves him though_." "**Yeah I hope they forgive us. I hope Shadow is ok**." "Yeah. I can't wait to kill Naraku he is the one that put us through that."

That's when she was thrown from her mental conversation by someone that came down the path. When she saw who it was, well she wasn't to happy.

"Oh great why dose fluffy have to come by now?" she asked herself. Sesshoumaru was with Rin, Jaken, and his dragon.

"Well what a unpleasant surprise." Sesshoumaru said looking up.

"I can saw the same fluffy." Mika said jumping in front of him. "Hi Rin."

"Hi Mika." Rin said excitedly

"No one calls lord Sesshoumaru that wench!" Jaken yelled

"I swear you say that one more time toad boy it isn't going to be pretty." Mika warned

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Sesshoumaru asked

"I should be asking you the same why are you heading back to the village so soon?" Mika asked

"You know why I saw the same as you did last night.." Sesshoumaru said

" Why in the hell are you concerned with Inuyasha and Kagome?" Mika asked

"If they are going to have pups I should know about it and there is something else I must do concerning my brother." Sesshoumaru said

Back with Tora, Iva, and Shippo:

"We have to go after her!" Shippo yelled.

"Let her be alone for awhile she needs time to think." Tora said and started walking back. Closely followed by Iva, "But what if she needs help?"

"She will be fine Shippo now come on." Iva said

They were walking back when they spotted Inuyasha and Kagome coming there way. "Hey you two." Iva said

"Hey yourself. Were's Mika?" Kagome asked

"She's back to normal she needs time to be alone. Come on we better head back." Tora said

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah she's back to normal." Iva said

"Ok I guess. Hey you guys want to tell us about yourselves?" Kagome asked

"Yeah sure and I am guessing you want to know why Kohaku is back right?" Tora asked

"Hey yeah I did notice he was around." Inuyasha said

"What happen to Shadow?" Shippo asked

"She will be ok Shippo."

"OK if you guys say so." Shippo said hanging his head.

They got to were Sango and the rest of them were. Miroku finally ganged consciousness as did Kirara.

"Hey you guys lets head back to the village. Mika will be back sooner or later." Tora said

"Are you guys sure?" Kohaku asked

"She will be back now come on already its getting dark." Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

Everyone got back with out any questions. "When do you think she will get back?" Shippo asked

"I told you I don't know so shut it runt!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo jumped from Inuyasha's should to Kagome's. "Hey Kagome why is your scent different?" Shippo asked. Shippo knew but he wanted to be sure.

"Runt shut up already!" Inuyasha yelled. When the girls were what Miroku thought out of hearing rang he decided to ask a few questions.

"So Inuyasha my friend what were you up all night last night?" Miroku asked with the normal perverted grin.

"Its none of your business lecher." Inuyasha said blushing slightly.

"Oh come on I know what was going on last night. So come on give me details." Miroku said

"Shut up Miroku and even if anything did happen I wouldn't tell you." Inuyasha yelled and hit him hard on the head leaving a rather large lump but he was in for more Sango heard it to and she wasn't happy. When he finally was in arm rang he used her weapon and hit him on the back of the head.

"Sango what was that for?" Miroku asked

"Don't ask innocent miroku I heard you!" Sango yelled. Shippo jumped from Sango's shoulder of to Kohaku.

"Dose my sister always fight with him?" Kohaku asked

"Yeah its normal now. You get used to it." Shippo said

They finally got to the village were a very worried Kaede waited. "Have ye found her?" Kaede asked

"She's back to normal but she needs some time to be alone." Iva said

So the night went on Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, and now a conscious Shadow were playing. Iva and Tora were up in a tree some were. Sango and Miroku well Sango was not getting any were close to him. Inuyasha and Kagome were in the forest somewhere. They left a little after they got back now they were by a river in the forest. Inuyasha saw sitting against a tree Kagome in his lap his head laying atop of hers, his eyes closed.

"Hey mate can I ask you something?" Kagome asked

"Yeah what is it?"

"Its this." Kagome said rolling up her right arm sleeve to show the mark.

"Oh that not sure what it means but I have the same thing. Its our mark telling people you are mine." he said.

"I can tell you what it means master Inuyasha." something said from Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked

"I saw that you to have officially mated last night. The moon showed the sign." Myoga said. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed at this but ignored it.

"Wait is there something we should know myoga?" Inuyasha asked

"Why you don't know? Well you and Lady Kagome have immortality now. You two are considered as one." Myoga said

"Your saying we have immortality?" Kagome asked totally overjoyed.

"Yes Lady Kagome I congratulate you. I will take my leave now." Myoga said hopping off.

"You really want to be with me forever?" Inuyasha asked

"That's been my dream ever since I saw you. Kikyo shattered that dream at first but I can't ask for anything better." Kagome said

"I thought the same thing mate. I thought the same thing." he said giving her a very passionate kiss.

(People I hope you guess what goes on now. Anyway use your perverted minds to fill it in.)

Back With Mika and Sesshoumaru:

"What do you have to do?" Mika asked

"You must do the same and we have to find our father as well." Sesshoumaru said

"We have to find him great. What is it we have to do?" Mika asked

"You will see soon enough little sister." Sesshoumaru said walking ahead of her. "Rin go back to the castle with Ah-Un."

"Ok Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said and they took off.

"Ok have any idea were dad is?" Mika asked

"Of coarse I know were he is."

"It figures important child always know were his dad is." Mika said sarcastically.

It was silent for most of the walk were Mika had no idea were he was going. "Mika your scent you were in your demon form weren't you?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Why would you care?"Mika asked "If you really most know I did."

"How did that happen?" Jaken asked

"So toad boy is interested. Well I was fighting one of Naraku's incarnation's I beat him but he poisoned my soul some how and my demon side was blinded so I had no control and no idea of what I was doing." Mika said as if it was nothing.

"You said one of Naraku's incarnations?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yeah and his slut of a mate." Mika growled

"You mean the dead miko." Jaken spoke up again

"Yeah that bitch is still after Inuyasha and Kagome and she is getting really tiring she really has to give it up. Oh yeah just to let you know fluffy my two friends are back." Mika laughed knowing Sesshoumaru didn't like Tora and Iva to well.

"You mean the fox and mutt." Sesshoumaru said

"Yes them. There names are Tora and Iva and Iva isn't a mutt she's like me and Inuyasha." Mika yelled

"They are still half breeds all the same." Sesshoumaru said

"Well you can't say that about me, Inuyasha, or Kagome because for one we are your family well besides Kagome. You do have respect for all three of us I don't care how much you say you don't." Mika said (ok people when I described Mika before I made a mistake on the height she is as tall as Inuyasha and a little shorter then Sesshoumaru. Sorry for the mistake.)

"Yeah right wench he would never have respect for a half breed." Jaken said

"Well toad boy how would you know." Mika spat back.

"Quiet Jaken." Sesshoumaru ordered. Mika was surprised as was Jaken.

"But Lord..."

"I said quite Jaken."

"Well, well I guess you have let your heart unfreeze a little." Mika laughed "Hey fluffy were are we going anyway?"

"We are almost there."

"Right. Why the hell are we looking for dad? Why dose it concern bro and Kagome?" Mika thought to herself. They were walking for maybe 10 more minutes and she still had no idea were they were going.

"Hey fluffy didn't you say there was a battle going on in your lands?" Mika asked

"I finished it."

"That was quick."

After maybe a mile of walking they came to a cave, but there was no entrance. The surrounding area was nice and then this cave. "We are here because why?"

"I must retrieve something from this cave. Then we must return to my castle." Sesshoumaru said walking to the front of the cave. He put his hand against it and the wall disappeared and a barrier came in its place.

"Come Mika you are also required to come." Sesshoumaru said

"Ok."

"Jaken you stay here."

"Yes m'lord."

"So what is this place?" Mika asked

"This is the sacred cave of the Inu demon clan. Only Inu demons and half demons can come in here and only if they are part of the royal blood line. The only humans that ever came in here were your mother and Inuyasha's mother. Anytime anyone in our family has mated they come here. Sense our brother knows nothing about this I must get something. When they do have pups they will also come here." Sesshoumaru said

"I still want to know what is going on this cave looks normal to me." Mika said

"Just wait little sister." He said reaching the back of the cave. It was really dark but thanks to Mika and Sesshoumaru's demon eyes they could see perfectly. He once again put his hand on it and the wall the purple crescent moon appeared. It was giant and glowing. The mark on Sesshoumaru's forehead glowed. Then the same mark appeared on Mika glowing as well.

"Put your and on the wall." Sesshoumaru ordered. Mika did and the wall disappeared but the mark on her forehead did not. When they wall was gone it revealed a huge room. There was pictures on the walls. (I mean like cave paintings.) There were weapons, gold, and diamonds. They thing that stood out was the trunk in the back of the room. It was between to pillars. It had a huge diamond lock on the front. There was ruby's and sapphires. On the top it was the same symbol on Mika and Sesshoumaru's forehead.

Back with Iva, Tora, and everyone else:

Shippo was sitting waiting for either Kagome or Mika to come back but neither of them came. "Hey Shippo what's wrong?" Tora asked

"Im waiting for Kagome or Mika to get back." Shippo said

"Hey how about you come with me for some training. You don't know all you fox powers right?" Tora asked walking over to him.

"No I don't. Can I really train with you?" Shippo asked

"Yeah sure come on." Tora said. "Yeah ok lets go." Shippo said jumping on her shoulder.

Kohaku was with Shadow and Kirara. He really missed playing with Kirara. "Hey Kohaku what you up to?" Sango asked going over to her little brother.

"I just thinking." he said not looking at her

"You miss father right?"Sango asked

"Yeah." he said petting Kirara and the head.

"I miss him too. How about we go to the village and visit their graves if you want."

"I don't think I will be able to."

"Well tell me when you are ready too. Hey Kohaku what happen to you I mean when me and Kirara found you?" Sango asked

"I don't remember. I think it was Naraku that did it." he said

"Well when we find him you will be able to get revenge." Sango said.

"Shadow are you feeling any better?" Kohaku asked

"Yeah I feel better my back hurts a little though." Shadow said

"Hey Iva were's Miroku?" Sango asked

"He's ..." before she could finish

(Twitch x3) Pervert!

Slap.

"Right there." Iva finished

With Shippo and Tora:

"So Shippo how many powers can you control?" Tora asked

"I can do ok I guess."

"Can you transform into your fox form?" Tora asked

"No I can't. Can you?" Shippo asked

"Yeah I can. I might be a half fox demon but I still can." Tora said

"Can I see. Can I see." Shippo asked

"Yeah get off my shoulder and I will show you."

Shippo jumped off her shoulder and went back 5 feet. Tora put her sword to the side. She closed her eyes and red whirlwind went around her. After to was gone there was a huge fox demon. Her fur was black with red highlights a long black tail, black fox ears, huge claws, sharp fangs and red piercing eyes.

"There you happy." Tora said walking over to shippo.

"No way you are the legendary black fox. You never told me that!" Shippo said jumping on her back.

"Well that was my father really. Now see if you can do the same but keep control." Tora said

"Ok I will try." Shippo said jumping off. "How do you do that?"

"Release the beast inside and control it when you do that you can control all of your powers." Tora said setting back herself.

"Ah how do you do that?"

"Who do you hate?"

"Ah oh you mean the dirt bag."

"Yeah well say she killed all our friends. Use that anger to transform." Tora said

Shippo started to growl at the thought and the same whirlwind wind went around him except blue. When that cleared he was in his fox form he looked like Tora except his fur was orange color his eyes were ruby red too.

"Good job Shippo. I didn't know you could do that on the first try." Tora said

"So cool I can't wait to show Inuyasha he says Im always weak I will show him now." Shippo said

"Now can you still use your fox fire?" Tora asked putting up her paw to see a blue fire.

"Ah let me try." Shippo said and put up his paw and the fire was still there.

"Good Shippo. Now can you transform back?" Tora asked

"Ah I think so." Shippo said

"Oh yeah and Shippo you are going to have some side effects that I think you will like." Tora said before he changed back.

"OK." he said and changed back. Tora stated the same. Shippo was not the same he was wearing the same thing but he was taller (ok I had to make him taller) his tail like Tora's he had his demon ears still. He had claws now and had something at his side. His child like features and looked like a fighter now. His voice will also be a little different. His was now about shoulder high to Inuyasha. His hair was also longer and the bow was gone. It was in a high ponytail now.

"Wow what happen to me?" Shippo asked

"I told you there would be side effects. I think you like them right?" Tora laughed

"Yeah but how?" Shippo asked

"Well when a fox demon transforms for the first time it makes you more powerful since you have control now. Look to your side." Tora said

"Huh. WHAT THE HECK!" Shippo yelled

Back with Mika and Sesshoumaru:

"Sesshoumaru what is with the chest?" Mika asked

"You will see little sister." he said grabbing the diamond lock. In unclasped and the chest lid came flying open.

"This is what?" Mika asked looking down into it seeing noting put purple cloth.

"Would you just wait." Sesshoumaru said moving it to reveal yet another box. He grabbed it and walked out of the cave. "Hey wait up fluffy!" Mika said running to caught up.

"Hey what's in the box?" Mika asked. The thing wasn't that big it walk black with a lock on the end. "You will find out soon enough sister now lets head to my castle to get father." Sesshoumaru said walking out of the cave, as soon as Mika was out it went back to normal and the mark on her forehead was gone.

"Why do we have to get him?" Mika asked

"For the ceremony." Sesshoumaru said walking ahead.

"Wait for me m'lord!" Jaken yelled running to caught up with Mika and Sesshoumaru.

"Ceremony? What ceremony?" Mika asked not knowing what the hell was going on.

"You know the mark that Inuyasha and Kagome has and you know what it means?" he asked

"Yeah I know that." She said losing her patients

"Then you should know about the ceremony sister."

"Well I don't do you think you could fill me in."

"Lord Sesshoumaru will tell you when he's ready wench." Jaken yelled

"Shut it toad boy!" Mika yelled hitting him on the head.

"Why you..." but Jaken couldn't finish

"Jaken be quite." Sesshoumaru ordered

"But m'lord."

"I said be quite Jaken and that's a order." he almost yelled

"Now what is this ceremony?" Mika asked

"Its were me, you, and father swear to protect Kagome and her pup if Inuyasha dies or if he is not around and she is in danger one of us most protect her no matter what. When she dose have pups we will have to protect him or her as well. We also have to make Kagome a official member the Inu demon clan." Sesshoumaru explain keeping a straight face the whole time.

"Do we have to do this or is it up to the lord?" Mika asked

"It is my choice and fathers. You do not agree?"

"No I agree its just I never thought you would swear to something like that." Mika laughed. "Hey wait what is with the box? What's in it?"

He didn't say anything but just opened the box to reveal two rings. They were both red with gold and had the same crescent moon on it. "Look at the engravement." Sesshoumaru ordered.

Mika carefully picked up the rings and looked on the inside. One said "My mate forever Kagome." and the other one said "My mate forever Inuyasha."

"Wait how is this possible no one knew they were going to become mates." Mika said putting the rings back in the box.

"The rings have been this way since the clan started. Fate made them that way." Sesshoumaru said closing the box.

"I knew when I first saw those two would be together but I didn't know it was planned jeez, but we still have a problem." Mika said

"What would that be?" he asked

"The dead whore who wants Kagome dead." Mika said

"She will die my our hands."

"Hey how far is your castle anyway?" Mika asked

"We will be there before dark."

"Well that's not long the sun is already starting to set." Mika said

After about 20 minutes of walking Sesshoumaru stopped suddenly. "Hey why are we stopping?" Mika asked

"We are here."

"I see nothing."

Sesshoumaru walked though a barrier that must have cancelled the small village. Jaken also walked though. "Ok I guess I will do the same." She said to herself. She walked though and the mark on her forehead appeared again. There were Inu demons every were and they were repairing the small village. As she walked past the demons gave her hating looks they sensed her miko energy and knew she was a half demon. The only ones that didn't look at her with hate was the children. Mika growled a warning and they did the same back. Sesshoumaru just walked past them all of the villagers bowed when he passed. When Mika went past it looked as if they were going to attack. The only thing that was stopping them was the mark on her forehead which no one else had. They finally got past the village and got to the castle gates were two dog demons stood guard.

"Lord may I ask why you brought this filth into our village?" One of them asked

"Why would you allow a half-breed to come in here?" The other asked

"You two do not know anything. This half-breed is my sister and I will not allow her to be treated as a hanyou. If my brother ever comes here I expect the same." Sesshoumaru ordered.

The guards, Jaken, and Mika were beyond shocked did he just say. The guards opened the gates and let the three of them in.

(ok how did you like it. Now tell me should Shippo's weapon be a spear like sword thing or two small swords? Anyway all ideas are welcome and please REVIEW)


	19. Unexpected Surprise

A New Beginning

(Chapter 19)

Unexpected Surprise

Last time:

Mika took control over her demon side again and runs into Sesshoumaru. He tells her that her, her father, and him must perform a ceremony since Inuyasha and Kagome have become mates. She goes with him to this cave to retrieve a item for the ceremony. They get to his castle and the villages that live under his rule do not like Mika at all. Sesshoumaru orders that Mika will not be treated as a hanyou but as a demon same went for his brother and his mate.

Also Tora taught Shippo how to transform into his fox form. Shippo learns Tora is the legendary black fox's daughter. When Shippo turns back to normal he is taller, lost his childish feathers, has claws and a surprise.

On with the charter:

Mika was still in shock at what had happened. Did her cold hearted brother who said countless times before he would never help a hanyou or human just do what he did? She wasn't the only one that was shocked either the rest of the clan were surprised as well and they weren't happy about it. As soon as they got threw the gates she was standing before a very big castle (I mean like Naraku's castle.)

"Sesshoumaru did you do what I think you did?" Mika asked

"Yes I did." he said

"You said you hated half-breeds and heaven forbid you respect me and Inuyasha or do you?" Mika asked

"Right here will not be the best to answer those questions. Now come we must get father and find Inuyasha and Kagome." Sesshoumaru said and walked ahead.

"Kami what is going on? I thought Sesshoumaru was a heartless bastered." Mika thought to herself. They got to the entrance of the castle and went in, to Mika it looked like any other human castle really. They got to the entrance of a room, "Mika, Jaken you stay out here until I say other wise." he said and walked into the room. Mika sat down and was leaning against the wall.

"I can't believe lord Sesshoumaru would allow a half-breed into this sacred ground. Now he's allowing three half-breeds into here. I can't believe this. He's going to be letting humans in next." Jaken said to himself not wanting Mika to hear.

"Hey what is so wrong with half demons?" Mika asked

"What are you talking about wench?" Jaken asked

"Ok first of toad boy you call me wench again I will hurt you. I heard you before, now what's so bad about hanyou's huh?" Mika asked getting kinda pissed off with the names.

"Isn't it clear?"

"Ah no it isn't."

"Is ruins the demon name when there are half demons."

"Oh yeah what is so bad about being a hanyou. The only things I see are half-demons have a heart when most demons don't. It also shows demons and humans can live together with out fighting each other. I know I wouldn't want to be a full demon or a full human I like the way I am. I don't care what anyone says I think its great being a hanyou." Mika said "Oh yeah and Jaken you didn't give any reasons why hanyou's are bad."

Before he could answer Sesshoumaru came out of the room. "Come on I told father everything." Sesshoumaru said. Mika got up and went in as did Jaken. Her father was sitting in the corner of the room which had close to nothing in it.

"So you say my son has chosen a mate for life has he." Inutaiso said

"Yeah he has and if you saw the moon he other night you would no to what level." Mika said.

"Is his mate going to have pups?" he asked

"Last time I checked no but who knows what they did while I wasn't around." Mika said crossing her arms.

"So you do not know?"

"No I don't. Why is it so important to know that anyway?"

"I told you before Mika." Sesshoumaru said

"Oh yeah the ceremony thing but even then you would have to wait until its born." Mika said rolling her eyes.

"Ok we should get going Sesshoumaru you have what you needed to get?" Inutaiso asked

"Yes father you have the other item?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Yes son I do." he said showing him a golden box and putting it back in his pocket

"Jeez how many items do you need?" Mika asked sarcastically

"Actually daughter there is three. You have to get the third one." Inutaiso said

"Were's this one at?" Mika asked

"We will get it on the way to the village, now lets go. Oh and son tell the imp he has to stay here with the girl." Inutaiso said walking out the door. Mika followed close behind him, "Jaken you stay here." Sesshoumaru ordered

"Yes m'lord." Jaken said and walked off.

The three walked throw the village once again. Everyone bowed as Sesshoumaru and Inutaiso came by but when she came by they looked like they were about to attack. The only think that was stopping them was the mark on her forehead and the order that her brother given earlier good thing too, she didn't feel like fighting all these demons. They finally got throw the barrier that was concealing the clan and its village.

"I'm never going in there again." Mika said to herself.

"You must when the time comes daughter." Inutaiso said

"Who said I was talking to you." Mika said

"Mika your miko powers are under control how?" Inutaiso asked

"Oh that well I had some help." Mika said

"Your sword is supposed to keep them hidden."

"Also fixed that." Mika said taking out her sword but not transforming it. "See the symbols. Those allow me to use my powers though it and doesn't hide them." she said putting it back in its sheath.

They were walking towards the village when all of a sudden they stopped in front of the mountains. "Hey why are we stopping here?" Mika asked

"This is were the last item is at." Sesshoumaru said.

"Only one can go and get it. You must get this one Mika." Inutaiso said

"Fine I will be back soon. Hey before I go is there something I should know?" Mika said stopping herself.

"Just make sure you go in the right cave." Sesshoumaru said

"Oh yeah that sounds easy." Mika said jumping off going threw a barrier and once again the mark glowed on her forehead. "Jeez how much territory dose fluffy have?" Mika asked to herself.

When she landed she saw three caves in the mountains. One on the lower left hand of the mountain, far right hand in the middle was another cave, and on the top in the middle of all of them was the last cave the highest one and hardest to get to.

"Ok if I know my father and fluffy were would the right one be?" Mika asked herself "oh yeah I don't know my father or fluffy to well. Im guessing the middle level."

She got a running start and jumped towards it when she hit it a barrier it threw her back hard ramming her into the other side making a crater in the rock. "Ow ok its not that one." Mika said getting out of the crater. "Man what was I thinking in must be the top one. They always have to make things hard for me." Mika said hitting herself in the head. "Ok here goes nothing." Mika said jumping as high as she could which was maybe 1/3 of the way. She landed on a small ledge and started climbing.

"Yeah it figures I get stuck climbing the side of a mountain in the middle of the night getting a object for some ceremony. Fluffy and dad got the easy ones. Its not that I mind helping my brother or Kagome but why do I get stuck doing the hard stuff." Mika asked herself. She finally got to another ledge. "I wonder if this thing is to steep for me to run up it? Hey its worth a try." she said and ran full speed up the side when she thought she was going to make it all the way there she felt herself falling.

"Iron Claw!" Mika yelled her claws grew and now were had hard as metal. She dug her claws into the side of the cliff and stopped herself from falling. "I swear fluffy and dad are so dead for making me do this." she growled to herself. She continued climbing but this time she was using her claws so it was slightly easier. She got to the next closest ledge and jumped on it she looked up. "Good I can jump from here." she said to herself. She jumped and hit another barrier she fell back but stopped herself. "Ok that can't be it. What." She felt a something pulsate from the cave and a demon aura. "Ok that has to be it but what is a demon doing in there?" she asked herself she couldn't get the scent of it and wasn't sure if it was friend or not.

"Ok I guess Im going to have to break the barrier." she said drawing her sword. It transform once and a blue energy encircled it (its like tetsusaiga when its about to use wind scar.) She jumped and slashed threw the barrier when she got into the cave she caught the scent of the demon but there was more then one there was three. The two scents made her eye grow wide. "No it can't be who could they get in here?" Mika growled. "Well if it is them they dead."

With that said she ran into the cave.

With Shippo and Tora:

"Tora what are these?" Shippo asked looking at the two small swords that were lying next to him. They looked like a X the way the were and there was a green sash next to them.

"Those Shippo are your weapons. They are from your father." Tora said walking over to him. Shippo picked them up and notices a fire design on the casing like Tora's but is was a teal color on both of them the handle a dark blue color. "My father but her died." Shippo said sadly

"When a fox demon turns into his or her demon form and turns back it unleashes a power and the weapon that would best suit you. From what I see your father saw you best with speed so use them well." Tora said. She turned to her normal self and was about to turn away.

"Wait Tora, can you train me with these I mean I never used swords before." Shippo asked.

"Ok Shippo I guess. I never used swords like that before so I don't know. Let me see them for a minute." Tora said

"Ok." he said handing her the swords.

Tora took both of them out of the sheath and looked at them. "I see your father and mother made these. That's why there are two instead of one. They are called Jurytatsu." Tora said putting them both back and handing them back to Shippo. "I will start your training with those later.

First I have to show you your demon strength." Tora said transforming into her fox form again.

"Well Shippo lets see how fast you can go." Tora laughed and took off. Shippo transformed and also took off. He was going much faster then he did im his human form. He caught up with Tora quick and passed her. Tora stopped in her tracks so did Shippo who was maybe 3 yards away. Tora transformed again and ran back, "Come on Shippo just because you can run fast with four legs doesn't mean you can with two." She yelled back laughing a bit.

"Oh come on." Shippo said and transformed back to his human form and took off after her. He noticed he got a lot faster and caught up with her and passed her again. They got back to the clearing and stopped.

"Good job Shippo." Tora said

"Thanks hey I was wondering since I have speed on my side what do you have." Shippo asked

"My main one is power and cunning. I might run fast but I don't when with that. I win with power and out smarting people." Tora said

"Oh cool. Hey can we go back and show the others." Shippo asked excitedly

"Yeah sure. I have a feeling they might be asleep already." Tora said now noticing how late it was.

"Nah they will be up lets go." Shippo said tying the sash on his waist and but the swords in each side of him. "Hey Tora can I make myself look like I did before?" Shippo asked

"Yeah why?" Tora asked

"So I can trick Inuyasha later." Shippo laughed and turned into his smaller self. The swords were still there but no one could tell.

"Ok I guess you want a ride back huh?" Tora said transforming into her fox self.

"Yeah sure." Shippo said and hopped on and they went on to the village. "Hey Shippo why do you want to trick the others?" Tora asked

"I like playing tricks on people." Shippo said smiling.

"Ok maybe trickery are also on your side." Tora laughed and ran the rest of the way to the village. Tora transformed into her normal self and Shippo jumped on her shoulder. They walked into the village and saw that everyone was still up and around the fire well besides Iva which was up in a tree.

"Hey you guys I want to sure you something." Shippo yelled excitedly running over to the others.

"What is it Shippo?" Sango asked

"Well Tora was training me and stuff. Let me just show you." Shippo said and backed up a little. He transformed into his fox demon form and everyone was amazed. "Shippo how did you do that?" Miroku asked

"Im not done yet." Shippo said and then he went to his new taller self with his swords at his sides. His red longer hair was in a high ponytail all childish feathers were gone besides a few, he had claws and longer fangs. Shippo was about elbow high to Miroku and Sango.

"So what do you guys think?" Shippo asked

"Shippo how did ye do that when you are so young?" Kaede asked

"Tora helped me." Shippo said going back to his kid self. "Hey don't tell Inuyasha, Kagome or Mika I want to surprise them."

"Ok Shippo." Sango said laughing a little.

"Ok I going to bed. Night." Shippo said and walked in the hut and Kirara and Shadow followed. The others did the same not worrying about Inuyasha or Kagome because they knew Inuyasha was with her.

"Hey Tora. Heard what you did for the kid." Iva said from the near by tree.

"I felt bad for the kid. I had to learn them on my own so I decided to help him out. He's a cool kid I guess." Tora said jumping in the tree next to Iva's.

"Hey do you think Mika is ok?" Iva asked

"You know her she will be fine." Tora said.

"Yeah ok. Night Tora." Iva said closing her eyes.

"Yeah same to you."

Back with Mika:

Mika was going farther into the cave until she heard voices. "How are we getting threw this barrier." a female voice said. (Ok try to guess who it is Kikyo, Kagura, or Kanna.)

"I will get threw it." a male voice spat back. (Guess who this is Naraku, incarnation of Naraku, or another demon.)

Mika stepped from behind the corner with a evil smirk on her face. "Well, well if it isn't dirt bag and spider boy." Mika spat.

"What are you doing here!" Kikyo ordered

"I should be asking you that question." Mika growled "What are you doing here Naraku?"

"Isn't it obvious." Naraku laughed

"I don't really care cause you are going to die any way." Mika said drawing her sword and it transformed into is last form.

"A weak demon like you couldn't kill us." Kikyo spat.

"We will see about that. Shadow Rage!" Mika yelled and the attack hit Naraku but Kikyo moved out of the way. "Damn it!" Mika yelled realizing it was a puppet.

"You are next you slut." Mika yelled putting her sword back wanting to take her time with her. She ran forward and got ready for the attack.

"Take this. Iron Claw!" Mika yelled slashing at her. She missed her by a little bit.

"Your to slow." Kikyo laughed

"Try to doge this. Razor Claw!" Mika yelled slashing her claws in front of her so five razors sharp things came right at her. It missed her by a hair this time it was her time to attack. She got her bow and arrows ready and shot. Mika kept on dodging until she got hit in the shoulder. "Fuck!" Mika yelled grabbing the arrow from her shoulder and throwing it to the side. "I thought she didn't have any miko powers anymore it must be her demon powers." she thought to herself.

"You are going to pay for that." Mika growled and her miko powers sparked and started flying but this time when it hit Kikyo it did damage. "Great this must be a puppet." Mika thought "Heck with this Im using my sword."

She drew her sword and it transformed once. "Ok Im finishing you off you fake whore. Shadow Rage!" Mika yelled and this time it hit and the puppet was gone.

"Man this hurts." Mika said to herself grabbing her shoulder trying to stop the blood. She put her sword back and went threw the barrier that's when she caught the scent of another demon. "Oh great what now?" Mika asked herself. She walked a little farther and ran into bat demon ahead. When she got close enough the thing opened its eyes. "Who goes there!" a raspy voice yelled.

"Mika daughter of Inutaiso." Mika yelled

"What have you come here for?" it said

"I have come for a item for my brothers mating ceremony." She replied

"How do I know you are really the great lords daughter?" he asked

Mika moved her bangs aside to show the mark. "You may pass." the bat said and she walked on by. She got to a door and opened it to find a empty room all black. Mika could see fine even though it was pitch black. She saw a think in the middle of the room were there was what looked like a sundial. There was demon writing around it Mika could barely read it but she got what she was supposed to do. She put her bloody hand in the middle of it and it started to move. She removed her hand and a medium size flat box was there. It was black and very heavy with a lock on the front. When she picked up the box she saw a key on the side and grabbed that as well. She put the items in her inner pocket and walked out of the cave. When she got to the outside the moon was high and the stars were bright.

"Ok I can either take my chances and jump down or play it say and jump it each ledge." she told herself. "Ah heck with it." she said and jumped threw the barrier and all the way down the mountain. When she hit the bottom it sent a shock threw her spine. Her ears were twitching to all the sounds. She shock her head and started to walk out. When she got threw the last barrier and saw her father and brother were in the same place. She walked right past them wanting to get to the village as quick as possible. "Mika did you get the item?" Inutaiso asked

"Yeah I got it. No thanks to you." Mika mumbled the last part.

"What happen the demon that was guarding it give you trouble?" Sesshoumaru asked seeing her shoulder.

"No it was the worthless spider and dirt bag sent copies of themselves after me and the whore got me in the shoulder." Mika spat back. "Tell me this, why is it you two get the easy items and I get the hardest one to get and to get to!" Mika yelled.

"You were the only one that would be able to get to it." Inutaiso said

"Yeah whatever. I say we make camp for the night we will get to the village in the morning. I don't think bro or sis will be happy to see you to this late." Mika said referring Kagome as her sister. Well she basically was now.

"Good idea. We will leave when the sun rises." her father said and sat down and was leaning against the tree. Sesshoumaru did the same and Mika jumped up in a tree close enough to see them but far enough so she wasn't to close to them.

"Why me?" "**Why did Sesshoumaru do that at the village?**" "_Why were those puppets of Naraku and Kikyo at that cave?_" "I wonder what the other to items are? Why are they so important anyway. This whole ceremony thing must be big." "**Hey what is that scent? It smells like Inuyasha and Kagome's scents mixed but not like normal.**" "_What is going on?_" "I don't know." "**Wait a minute when the to scents are mixed like that means...**" "_No it can't be._" "Yeah it can. They could have done something while I wasn't around." "**Oh boy how are we going to tell dad and fluffy this?**" "_We are going to have to wait till morning_." "It is going to be a long day." Mika soon fell asleep.

In the morning (sunrise):

The sun was just about to rise when Mika was woken up. "Huh what's going on?" Mika asked still half asleep.

"We are leaving come on." Sesshoumaru said and walked ahead.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Mika said almost falling out of the tree. Sesshoumaru and Inutaiso were ahead of her because they were used to getting up a dawn she wasn't. Most of the time it was silent. There was nothing to say at the time. It was maybe 5 in the morning no one was in a talking mood well fluffy or her father never talked so that was normal. The sun wasn't even fully risen yet. They were close to the village now and Mika knew they would caught the new scent sooner or later. No one was up yet in the village good thing to the only demon they were used to seeing was fluffy. They went past the village knowing full bro or sis wasn't there.

"You two get there scents yet?" Mika asked. That's when they both stopped in there tracks and Mika knew why. "I guess you caught it now lets go. We have to get this ceremony thing going." Mika said walking ahead.

"Mika I thought you told us..." her father said

"I told you Im not sure what they did while I wasn't around. So don't put this on me." Mika said

"Mika wait we can't do the ceremony until tonight." Sesshoumaru said

"Fine what are we going to do the rest of the time wait?" Mika yelled

"No you go back to the village and tell no one we are around. When it gets dark get Inuyasha and Kagome by the near by lake." Inutaiso said

"Yeah if they aren't already there." Mika said sarcastically. "Hey were are you to going to be?"

"We will be hiding in the forest." with that they disappeared .

"Yeah like anyone's going to be up this early." she said walking into the village. She was right no one was up. Well that's what she thought anyway. When she was in front of Kaede's hut Shadow came running out tackling Mika down. "Nice to see you to Shadow." Mika said picking her up and getting up herself. Shadow was purring away. "Im happy your back." Shadow purred

"Yeah same are the others ok?" Mika asked

"They are fine but I think you know." Shadow said

"Why I know we have to perform some ceremony tonight." Mika said

"You mean the ceremony?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I guess look." Mika said pulling out the hard black box with the key.

"Oh. I don't think your brother knows about this." Shadow said

"I don't think bro or sis knows. Heck I didn't." Mika said

"Sis you mean Kagome." Shadow asked

"Yeah well she basically is my sister now." Mika said.

"Oh just to warn you Shippo has a surprise for you when he get up." Shadow said

"Let me guess Tora trained him right?" Mika laughed

"Yeah you are right." Shadow laughed

"It figures she would train the little guy. She had to train herself so she didn't want him to do the same." Mika said petting Shadow.

"You know me all to well." Someone said from behind.

"Hey Tora your up that's not normal." Mika laughed

"Its not normal for you to run off either. What are you doing back so early?" Tora asked

"I really didn't have a choice."Mika laughed.

"Oh why is that?" Tora asked

"Sesshoumaru and father didn't really give me a choice." Mika said

"Your father? I thought..."

"He was dead. That's what I thought." Mika said

"You didn't tell us sooner because?" someone asked

"Hey Iva glad you could join us." Tora laughed

"Yeah (yawn). What are you doing up so early." Iva asked

"You know why." Mika said

"Yeah I know." Iva said

"So what are the items for the ceremony?" Tora asked

"Well I know one of them. The other to I have no clue." Mika said pulling out the box and key. "The one Sesshoumaru is carrying are two ruby rings with our family symbol on it. Its flat all around. Mine and my fathers well I have no idea."

"Well open the box and see what it is." Iva said

"Yeah open it." Tora said

"Ok I guess." Mika said. Before she could there was a voice in her head. "Don't open the box Mika!" the voice ordered.

"Who is that. What dad how can you do that?"Mika asked in her head back

"Yes its me. Just DON'T open the box." he ordered

"Yeah fine. I will ask questions later." Mika replied

"Come on Mika open it." Iva said

"Ah no I can't not right now anyway." Mika said putting the box back in her pocket.

"Oh boy it sounds like the others are up." Tora said hearing them getting up in the hut.

"Yeah I hear it too." Mika said. Tora and Iva jumped back up in the trees. Mika was leaning against the tree with Shadow still on her shoulder. She was simply waiting for them to come out and lay on the questions. After a little waiting Kaede come out of the hut with Shippo on her shoulder. As soon as Shippo saw her he tackled her to the ground his little arms wrapped around her neck and knocking Shadow off her shoulder. "Mika Im so glad your back." Shippo said happily

"Mika ye have returned." Kaede said walking over.

"Hi Kaede. Hey Shippo." Mika said getting Shippo off her neck.

"How are ye doing child?" Kaede asked.

"Im fine now. The poison blinded my demon and human side so that why I lost control. I hope you guys aren't mad." Mika said getting up. Shippo jumping on her shoulder and Shadow jumping on the other one.

"We are not mad child we were worried about ye." Kaede said

"I hope Inu and Kag aren't to mad." Mika said

"They have been gone all night I suspect they are just fine." Kaede said walking off.

"Yeah Mika we aren't mad. Hey did you caught that different scent?" Shippo asked

"Yeah I did. I know what it is too. I know you do to since Tora trained you yesterday." Mika said

"Ah who told you it was going to be a surprise." Shippo said putting his head down.

"I still don't know what you look like so how about you show me. Come on." Mika said running into the forest. She stopped not to far of the village "Ok you want to show me or not?" Mika asked

"OK watch." Shippo said jumping off her shoulder running a little ways away. The same wind came and when it was gone a giant fox remained. "Wow good job Shippo." Mika said

"Yeah." Shadow added

"I'm not done yet watch." Shippo said and then he turned into his not so new self. Mika walked over to him. "Well bro can't call you squirt anymore can he." Mika laughed noticing he was shoulder high to her.

"No he can't. How do I look anyway?" Shippo asked

"Let's just say demon fox girls are going to after you." Mika said

"Oh come on." Shippo said blushing.

"Well if you want to see what you look like come on." Mika said running towards the near by river. Shippo catching up in no time. They got to the river and Shippo saw his reflection.

"Wow I look a lot different." Shippo said

"Hey Shippo what's with the swords?" Mika asked noticing the swords at his sides.

"These my father and mother made them for me. Well that's what Tora told me they are called Jurytatsu." Shippo said

"Oh really. Hey are you going to trick Inuyasha this time around when he tries to pick on you?" Mika asked starting to walk back.

"Yeah I am." Shippo said going next to her.

"I hope I can help in fights now. Sense you know I want to help protect her." Shippo said

"Hey your not going to be the only one." Mika laughed

"Hey should we go find Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Yeah good idea. If we run into any demons I will let you kill them ok." Mika said

"You got a deal I have a few attacks I want to try. I mean that I seen my dad use a few times." Shippo said

"You been wanting to fight for a while haven't you?" Mika asked

"I never liked being scared of demons because I was small so now I want to help. Tora is going to train me with my swords. I am not going to use them unless I need too." Shippo said.

"That's a good idea Shippo. I use both my sword and fighting skills so I balance them between the two." Mika said

"Yeah now Inuyasha can't call me weak either." Shippo laughed

"Yeah now come on we better find the two love birds. First we better stop by the village." Mika said running back to the village.

"Ok why are we stopping there?" Shippo asked catching up with her.

"Just letting the others know Im back." Mika said stopping all off a sudden.

"What's wrong?" Shippo asked

"Nothing just thinking." Mika said walking the rest of the way to the village.

When they got back everyone was up and moving around. "Mika your back." Sango said

"Mika I see you have returned." Miroku said

"Hey you guys. Me and Shippo are going to find Inuyasha and Kagome ok if we aren't back in 15 minutes come looking for us." Mika said and left Shippo close behind her.

(Ok try to guess what the new scent is? What do you think the items are? Is Shippo going to trick Inuyasha? Tell me what you think the answers are on the reviews. Well tell me what you think and please REVIEW!)


	20. New Scents New Lives

A New Beginning

(Chapter 20)

New Scent New Life

Last Time:

Mika, Sesshoumaru, and Inutaiso got all the items for the ceremony. Mika destroyed another Naraku and Kikyo puppet. She returns to find that Tora has been training Shippo and did well. Now Mika and Shippo are looking for the two lovebirds. What is the new scent the smell?

On with the story:

Mika and Shippo had been walking for awhile and it seemed like they weren't getting any closer. "Hey Mika."

"Yeah Shippo."

"Do you think when we find them I should stay back since well you know." Shippo asked

"I think that would be a good idea. If Inuyasha was anything like me then he will be more protective then ever." Mika laughed

"Ok. Man I can't believe Im going to have brother or sister." Shippo said

"Yeah I can't believe it either. Looks like you and me are going to be babysitting a lot." Mika laughed

"I don't mind." Shippo said

"I don't mind either. Im just wondering if they know yet." Mika laughed

"I have a feeling this journey is going to be much harder now." Shadow said

"I know with pups hanging around the battles. I know bro and sis won't leave them with Kaede the whole time. Kagome won't leave them in her time by themselves." Mika said

"Hey Mika when will the pup be born anyway?" Shippo asked

"Let me think, if Im right 3 month, 4 months if its twins." mika said

"Oh boy what if they have twins?" Shippo asked

"Then we will have more work cut out for us." Mika said

That's when Mika caught Kouga's scent and a few others. Mika wasn't going to take any chances. Then they heard him coming. "Shippo we have visitors." Mika said. Then Kouga jumped out of the near by tree line. Ayame and a few other demons were with him along with three wolves.

"Hey you guys. What are you doing here?" Mika asked

"Hey Mika we were looking for Kagome and your brother." Kouga said

"Yeah Im looking for them too. Hey who the other two?" Mika asked

"Oh theses guys are Ginta and Hakkaku." Ayame said

"Why are you guys looking for Kagome and Inuyasha?" Mika asked

"We are here to see sis and offer our protection when her pups are born." Ginta said

"Yeah the whole would demon tribe would look after her and the pups and make sure they are ok." Hakkaku said

"Oh really?" Mika asked

"Yeah really. If mutt face can't protect her or them we will." Kouga said

"My other brother Sesshoumaru, Me, and my father are doing the same thing tonight." Mika said

"Hey me too." Shippo said

"Yeah Shippo too. What you guys are going to travel with us again?" Mika asked

"Yeah we are." Ayame said

"Well you guys better go back to the village bro will not be to happy to see you guys right now." Mika said

"Yeah ok come on guys." Kouga said and him and Ayame took off running.

"Kouga!" Ginta yelled

"Wait for us!" Hakkaku yelled running after them closely followed by the wolves.

"Oh brother." Shippo said

"Yeah ok come on." Mika said walking ahead.

"Hey Mika do you think we should just wait for them to get back?" Shippo asked

"If we didn't go get them last time they would have been dead. Im not taking any chances." Mika said

"Yes now we have to watch out for them now demons will aim for Kagome. That's our weak point right now." Shadow said

"A weak point Im willing to protect." Mika said

"Me too." Shippo said

"You forget Shadow there are never any weak points, because all weaknesses can be turned into strength easy." Mika said

They were walking for maybe 15 minutes and they still hadn't spotted them. "Man were are they?" Mika asked looking from left to right.

"I don't know." Shippo said

"The others are coming." Shadow said

"Good they could help." Shippo said

"Yeah lets just hope Miroku isn't with them." Mika said. That's when they saw Kirara coming with Sango. "Hey guys. You find them yet?" Sango asked landing in front of them.

"No not yet. Hey were's the lecher?" Mika asked

"Im not going to embarrass my friends to much." Sango laughed

"Yeah good point." Mika said "ok come on we better find them."

"Hey Mika do you know were they are?" Sango asked

"Ah Im just following there scents I don't know were yet." Mika said

"Me and Kirara will go see if we could spot them from the air." Sango said and Kirara took off. "Wait take Shadow with you she could help." Mika yelled Shadow jumped off her should and transformed. "Shippo go with her." Mika said, Shippo didn't say anything he just jumped on Shadow and she went up with Kirara.

"Ok. Mika you stay here we will be right back." Sango yelled down to her.

"Ok hurry up ok." Mika yelled and they took off.

"They are not going to find them." Sesshoumaru said coming out of the woods.

"Hey how did you get here? Ah never mind why won't they find them?" Mika asked

"They are a place were you can't see from the air." He said

"I should have thought out that. Well I better wait for them anyway. Hey wait how do you know were they are?" Mika asked

"I followed there scents far enough to know were they are." he said and left.

"I hope they hurry up." Mika said to herself. Ten minutes past and that's when the others came back.

"We couldn't find them." Sango said while Kirara landed and jumped off of her.

"Yeah we couldn't see them any were." Shippo said while Shadow landed and he jumped off.

"If I knew sooner I would have told you but they are in a place were no one can spot them." Mika said walking ahead. Kirara and Shadow transformed into there smaller forms and ran to caught up with the others. Shadow jumped and Shippo's head while Kirara jumped on Sango's shoulder.

"So how are we going to find them?" Shippo asked

"Follow there scents and we will find them sooner or later." Mika said

"I hope its soon." Shippo said. When Shippo and Shadow were ahead of Mika and Sango that's when Sango goes asking the questions.

"Hey Mika."

"Yeah."

"When do you think we should get Kagome to spill what happened between her and Inuyasha?" Sango asked

"We will get that later tonight if we can get her away from Inuyasha. He's going to be way over protective of her now." Mika said crossing her arms.

"Why is he going to be more protective now? He's always been protective of kagome." Sango said

"No I mean he will protect her with everything he is right now. Well I know he always have but well its going to be a little different now." Mika said

"Why? Is Kagome pregnant or something?" Sango asked

Mika just looked at her with a no-duh kinda look. That's when Sango figured it out, "You mean Kagome is." Sango asked

"Yeah." Mika said

"When?" Sango asked

" Sometime during the night." Mika laughed

"We are going to get details out of her if it's the last thing I do." Sango laughed

"I will help with that." Mika laughed

That's when they heard Shippo. "Guys I think I found them." Shippo said turning kinda green. That's when Mika and Sango heard well things. "Shippo back off I don't want you seeing something you shouldn't." Mika whispered/yelled.

"I already saw things." Shippo said backing off slowly still green. Mika went to were Shippo was and saw why he was green. Her ears went flat against her head sometimes she hated having really good hearing. Mika turned to Sango and non verbally told her to come over. She did and she wished she didn't. She backed off real quick so she didn't see anything else. Mika had a stupid smirk on her face. She turned around and walked back. "It looks like lover boy isn't done yet. We will wait here for awhile out of ear shot of coarse." Mika whispered with that smirk still on her face. Shippo was already half way down from were they were. They were walking down to were Shippo was.

"I didn't need to see that." Sango said petting Kirara

"Same here." Shippo said

"Well me thinks he knows about Kagome." Mika laughed

"Yeah that's for sure." Sango said

"Man how long are we going to have to wait for them?" Shippo asked

"Well from what I saw a few hours." Mika laughed

"What we have to wait 2 hours because of them. This stinks." Shippo said

"Give them some time." Sango said sitting down against a tree.

"Yeah really. They need some time alone." Mika said leaning against a tree.

"Good thing we didn't bring Miroku." Shippo said sitting down cross legged.

"Yeah or we would have been dead by now." Sango said

"I hope there little session is done soon. Im hungry." Shippo whined

"How about you, Shadow, and Kirara go caught some fish in the near by river." Mika said

"Ok you guys want anything?" Shippo asked

"No we will be fine." Sango said. The three ran off now they could do was wait. "Hey Sango just wondering but do you have any feelings for Miroku?" Mika asked

"Huh what, that lecher no way. He's a freaking pervert. I would never have feelings for him." Sango exclaimed turning red.

"Hey I calls it as I see it and I see that you like him." Mika laughed

"That pervert yeah right." Sango said turning redder.

"You can tell me if you do. He seems to like you." Mika laughed

"Yeah right he likes every girl he sees. If I tell you this don't tell him!" Sango yelled.

"I promise." Mika said

"Ok fine I like him maybe more I don't see why though." Sango said turning bright red.

"He likes you I know it. Just give him a chance. Jeez he's a guy not all of them have brains." Mika laughed.

"Good point." Sango laughed

"No really Sango do you love him?" Mika asked

"Yeah I guess I do. But how in the hell Im I going to trust him?" Sango asked

"If he loves you he will give up anything." Mika said

"I hope so." Sango said

"Man if I knew we were going to have to wait here I would have stayed back at the village." Mika said. (Ok just reminding people Im not a prev!)

A hour passed and Shippo was still gone. Mika and Sango was asleep until they heard a scream. Mika and Sango popped up quick and looked around. Then they heard another scream.

"What the heck is going on?" Sango asked

"Holy jeez. Its nothing Sango believe me." Mika said putting her ears flat against her head.

"What was that?" Shippo asked running back with Shadow and Kirara.

"I was nothing Shippo. Lover boy is just going all out now if you get what I mean." Mika said laughing a little.

"Nasty. Maybe they don't know kagome is pregnant." Shippo said

"Well they will figure it out. I swear though Im not letting them have another little game today jeez. When did they leave yesterday?" Mika asked

"It was almost sundown why?" Sango asked

"Well they have had enough time for there little game." Mika said standing up. "You guys stay here I will be right back." With that said she jumped back over to were she was before. When she looked she didn't have the heart to bug them. Kagome was pulled close to Inuyasha's chest, his head resting atop of hers. They were both wrapped in Inuyasha's haori his arms wrapped around her protectively and lovingly.

"They need time alone." Mika thought to herself with a small smile on her face. "Good job bro. Its amazing what can happen."

Mika walked back far enough to tell the others to come here. They did slowly not knowing what they were going to see. When they saw they relaxed Mika walked back the others followed. "They need some time alone. You guys can go back I will stay here to make sure they're ok." Mika said

"Ok Mika. Come on Kirara." Sango said Kirara transformed and so did Shadow. Shippo jumped on Shadow and Sango got on Kirara and they left. "Maybe I can pass the time by killing some demons or something." Mika said to herself standing up. She heard a rustling and got ready but when she caught the scent she relaxed. "Dad what do you want now?" Mika said annoyed.

"Simply watching out for my son." he said like it was nothing coming out of the shadows.

"Oh yeah right. Why do I not believe that." Mika said

"Well if you to knew they were here. Why didn't you tell me to stay back!" Mika yelled

"You wouldn't have listened."

"Oh yeah. So since you're here do you mind telling me this whole ceremony thing?" Mika asked

"You will see to night when the full moon is high." Inutaiso said

"Ok fine. Were am I supposed to bring them for this whole ceremony thing?" Mika asked

"Follow my scent and Sesshoumaru's and you will find it. Leave after it gets dark." He said and he left.

"What is this ceremony I know I heard of it some were." She said to herself sitting down. "Ah I never going to remember this." she sighed in defeat.

(2 hours later/ 3 p.m)

Mika had fallen asleep up in a near by tree. She was high up in the tree so Inuyasha wouldn't see her. If he found her he would go nuts. She was in a light sleep so she heard anything that went on. Her ears twitching slightly every once in a while. Then she heard someone or something talking. She opened her eyes and looked down no one was near her brother or sis but were was that nosie coming from. She looked around she stood up and jumped over to the next tree to hear what was going on. She saw to low life demons nothing looked powerful about them at all. That's when they heard what they were saying.

"Now is our time to strike the half breed he is defenseless." one of them said

"Yes and we can kill his mate first to make him suffer." they other one said

"Yeah but first you are going to have to get though me." Mika said jumping from the tree in front of them. That's when she say that they were was two rat demons.

"Move out of the way half breed." one of them said

"Or we will make you move." the other one said

"Yeah right. Get any closer and I will kill you two." Mika warned showing her claws.

"You can't kill us." they both yelled

"Why do I seriously doubt that." Mika said to herself.

"Take this." one of them said and threw what looked razors. When they hit it turned out they were leaves. "Yeah you are going to have to better then that." Mika said getting annoyed.

They ran towards her she thought maybe trying to tackle her or something. "Yeah I don't think so." Mika said and punched both of them and they went flying. "Ok that was a waste of my time." Mika said to herself.

Then she heard moving from behind her she looked behind her and saw her brother getting up. A blissful look on his face and she knew why. He didn't know she was there yet he was still lost in his thoughts. He slipped his cloths on and did the same for Kagome without waking her up. He picked her up bridal style and she snuggled close to his chest. That only made his smile grow bigger. He turned to face Mika and his breath hitched when he saw her. "Mika what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked

"Making sure your ok. You were gone all morning and the others were getting worried." Mika said trying not to laugh.

"How long have you been here?" Inuyasha asked turning redder by the minute.

"Let me think 3 to 4 hours." Mika said still trying not to laugh. Inuyasha's eyes got wider.

"Don't worry bro I didn't see anything. Well maybe a little but I want say anything." Mika laughed.

"Why you little..." Inuyasha yelled but he couldn't finish because Kagome started to whine and struggle a little. Inuyasha held her tighter and a low growl almost like a purr emanated from his chest. She settled down and tried to get closer to him. A smile went back to his face. "Well non the less Im happy for you bro. Hope you make a better father then our dad did." Mika said walking over to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Like I would ever be like him." Inuyasha laughed

"Good point now are you coming with me or do you want some alone time?" Mika asked walking in front of him.

"You go a head I will caught up." Inuyasha said

"Ok bro. See you later." Mika said and walked off. When she was out of site Inuyasha jumped up in a near by tree. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. I hope they take Kagome's traits and not mine." Inuyasha thought to himself. When he thought the last part Kagome growled a warning.

"I see your up koi." Inuyasha said lovingly.

"How did you guess?" kagome asked jokingly.

"I always know."

Without knowing Kagome pulled Inuyasha into a fierce embrace. "I can't believe Im going to be a mother." She said tears starting to fall.

"Same here mate." Inuyasha said hugging her back.

"Im so happy to be with you koibito." Kagome said threw the tears.

"Same here koi. Now come on we better head back." Inuyasha said pulling away a little.

"We have to?"

"Yeah we have to."

They jumped down from the tree but Inuyasha would not let her jump down on her own. He carried her down bridal style. "You aren't going to be like this all the time while Im like this are you?" Kagome asked

"That's a stupid question. You aren't leaving my sight from now on." Inuyasha said sternly.

A small smirk crossed her face. "I love you Inuyasha." she said kissing him lightly.

"I love you too Kagome." Inuyasha said giving her a more demanding kiss. He put her on his back and he ran to caught up with Mika. He caught up with her finally and slowed down he stopped in front of her. "Hey I thought you would never caught up." Mika laughed

"Feh, you should no me." Inuyasha said putting Kagome on her feet.

"Huh Mika what are you doing here?" Kagome asked

"Oh yeah I guess Inuyasha forgot to mention I found you guys." Mika said

Kagome turned red but shook it off. "Oh yeah he didn't mention that." Kagome said looking at him with a you-will-pay look. "Damn mood swings all ready." Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Ok come on you guys. There are a few surprises when we get back." Mika said walking a head.

"Come on Kagome." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand and caught up with Mika.

"Hey Mika what do you mean there is a surprise back at the village?" Kagome asked

"You will see." Mika laughed. "Hey u guys can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" Kagome asked

"Can you guys come with me some were to night I need to check something out." Mika said

"Whatever."

"He means yeah." Kagome said

"Ok thanks you guys." Mika said

The finally got though the forest and pasted the well. They were at the edge of the forest Mika caught Shippo's scent. "I just hope he isn't in his true form or Inuyasha will kill him." Mika thought to herself. Mika was a had a far enough lead on them to see what Shippo was going to do and what form he was in. She entered the village and looked to the right were she saw a Shippo in his demon form sitting waiting for them to come. When Mika walked past him and gave him the thumbs up. He shock his head and got ready. Ready for what Mika had no idea hopefully the little guy didn't get hurt to bad after. She went past him and waited for her brother to come though and she knew what was going to happen. Shippo got up and walked into the entrance of the forest. He walked in looking like a angry demon ready to attack.

"Jeez they must have been farther behind then I thought." Mika said to herself while jumping up into the trees to see what was about to happen. When she saw Inuyasha and Kagome farther down the dirt path and Shippo was about a few yards away. "Oh boy this isn't going to be good." Mika said to herself. "Shippo be careful. I don't think you want to get killed." Mika said. He shook his head and went back to the way he was.

Inuyasha and Kagome saw something up ahead but wasn't sure what. Inuyasha didn't find any different scents around but he was still ready for anything. When he did see what it was he stopped in his tracks. Kagome also saw what it was and also stopped. "Kagome I will take care of this you stay back." Inuyasha ordered.

"Hand over the girl and I won't hurt you." Shippo yelled in a darker different voice then before. Shippo didn't mean it at all he was just acting. He thought he was doing well to.

"I will never do that!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo was laughing like crazy in his head he couldn't believe he was falling for it.

"Then I guess you want your mate and pups to get hurt." Shippo growled

"That will never happen! Just who are you anyway!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Me Im known as Eri." Shippo said coming up with the name out of no were.

"Eri well get ready to die." Inuyasha growled and charged at him. That's when Kagome caught Shippo's scent on the demon and figured it out. "Inuyasha stop! Its Shippo!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha stopped dead and turned around. "What?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Its Shippo." Kagome said again.

"Really Inuyasha use your nosie." Mika yelled from the tree.

"Yeah Inuyasha." Shippo said sitting down. He then did caught Shippo's scent. He was so caught up in killing the thing he didn't even notice. That's when he got really pissed the little runt tricked him! Oh yeah he was dead!

"Shippo you little brat! What do you think your doing!" Inuyasha yelled.

Shippo transformed into his new self and was on the ground laughing. "I so got you!" Shippo laughed. Inuyasha hit him several times on the head. "Ow. Kagome! Inuyasha hit me." he whined

"Ok Shippo I don't say this often but you deserved that." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Shippo were surprised. "Shippo say your sorry to Inuyasha now!" Kagome yelled

"Im sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to make you mad." Shippo said crossing his arms.

"Good don't let it happen again runt." Inuyasha said "Hey wait a minute why do you look so different?" Inuyasha asked noticing he was now much talker and he noticed other things.

"Yeah Shippo you have changed." Kagome said walking over.

"Tora trained him while you guys were gone." Mika said from the tree.

"Yeah she did. I got these cool swords now to. My mom and dad made them before they died." Shippo said

"That's why the runts taller." Inuyasha said

"Hey you can't call me a runt any more!" Shippo yelled

"You are still short and not as powerful as I am so yeah I can." Inuyasha teased

"Ok come on you guys the others are waiting oh and Inuyasha, kouga, Ayame, and some of his tribe are here." Mika said jumping down.

"What wolf breath. Just great." Inuyasha said

"Ok come on." Mika said jumping the rest of the way to the village. "Hey Sango Miroku were are you?" Mika yelled

"Were right here." Sango said coming out of the hut.

"Hey were are Kouga and the rest of them?" Mika asked looking around.

"They are in the back waiting for Inuyasha and kagome to get back." Sango said

"You didn't tell Miroku anything did you?" Mika asked

"No I didn't I told Kaede but that's all." Sango said "Inuyasha can tell Miroku Im not."

"He will figure it out."Mika said rolling her eyes

"What will I figure out?" Miroku asked

"Ah nothing Miroku." Sango said walking away and Mika did the same.

"Yeah monk mind you own business!" Inuyasha yelled

"Hey Inuyasha were have u been?" Miroku asked with the normal perverted grin on his face.

"None of your business!" Inuyasha yelled

"OK you two break it up." Mika said getting in between them. Then Inuyasha caught Kouga's scent. "Ok were is he?" Inuyasha growled

"Were's who?" Kagome asked

"The wolf were is he!" Inuyasha yelled

"Im right her dog breath." Kouga said

"What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked

"There here to..." Shippo started but Sango covered his mouth so he wouldn't say anything in front of Miroku.

"I think we should talk to you to alone." Ayame said looking at the others.

"Yeah good idea. You guys go ahead." Mika said

They went into the forest. Were no one would here them. "Ok now why are you guys here?" Inuyasha growled

"Isn't it obvious we are here to tell you Kagome and the pups will be protected by us if need be." Kouga said plainly.

"Yeah if anything happens we will be there to help." Ayame said

"Your kidding me right?" Inuyasha said

"No he's not." Ginta said

"Yeah we are serious." Hakkaku said followed by a few barks from the wolves. Kagome was totally quit kinda stunned. "I guess you aren't to bad wolf boy. Thanks." Inuyasha said surprising Kagome to no end.

"No problem mutt." Kouga said

"Wait dose that mean you guys are going to travel with us again?" Kagome asked

"No not really our wolves will follow you guys. If anything happens they will tell us." Ayame said and two wolves walked over. One was white with yellow eyes, it was bigger then a normal wolf and the other was brown with blue eyes and also bigger then normal. "The white one's name is Kiba he is one mean wolf if you get him mad, very protective, and very determined. This one's name is Tsume same as Kiba and very to himself. Both of them very good fighters, won't die easily, and very smart understands people too they also hunt on there own. Will you guys." Ayame said patting them on the head. (Yes the names are from Wolf's Rain but they are not the same wolfs!)

"Are you guys sure." Kagome asked

"Yeah we can talk to each other mentally so we will no if you guys need help. They will follow Kagome around like when you go to the hot springs Inuyasha will not have to worry about you." Ayame said

"Yeah just let imprint the others scents and they won't hurt them." Kouga said telling the wolves to go over to them. They sniffed Inuyasha and Kagome's hands and hit there hand with there head. "Looks like they like you guys. That's good." Kouga said

"Well we have to go you guys are still going to come to the wedding right?" Ayame asked

"Of coarse we are." Kagome said

"Ok see you guys then. We have to go Bye." Kouga said and him and Ayame took off.

"Ok you guys behave." Ginta said petting Tsume.

"Yeah you guys will see us soon." Hakkaku said petting Kiba. They took off after Kouga.

"Inuyasha you are getting along with Kouga now! Why?" Kagome asked

"He isn't after you anymore." Inuyasha said

"Oh so that's what it was." Kagome laughed

"Yeah so. Ok lets go back." Inuyasha said walking back.

"Hold on remember we have to make sure these guys meet everyone." Kagome said petting Kiba and Tsume.

"Yeah ok come on." Inuyasha said kagome walked beside him while Kiba and Tsume followed close behind.

"You know we have to tell the others about me being pregnant." Kagome said.

"I know. We will ok." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand.

"We also have to go back to my time to tell my mom." Kagome said

"I know. Don't worry." Inuyasha said "Now come on.

They got back to the village and it seemed everyone was in front of Kaede's hut. Mika was leaning against the small building with Shadow on her shoulder. They saw Iva and Tora were back and sitting against the small hut. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were by a small fire.

"Hey you guys. Were back." Kagome said

"Hey what did Kouga want?" Mika asked knowing what but she was wondering about the wolves behind them.

"Well first off I have to tell you guys something." Kagome said sitting down as did Inuyasha and they wolves behind them.

"What is it Kagome?" Miroku asked

"Well as few of you may know already... well Im pregnant." Kagome said turning red then hiding behind Inuyasha.

(Ok what will the others think well besides the ones that know? How will the ceremony go? Please tell me what you think so far. I will Update sooner next time. I have been doing good on reviews lately. I thank everyone that reviewed Those of you that think there is smething between Shippo and Mika there is nothing. Shippo will be getting a girlfriend in later chapters. Now please REVIEW)


	21. The Full Moon Ceremony

A New Beginning

(Chapter 21)

The Full Moon Ceremony

Last time:

Shippo and Mika are looking for Inuyasha and Kagome. Sango helps as well. When they find them well they are not done yet. Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Shadow leave while Mika stays behind to make sure they are ok. Mika and well how ever had the senses of a demon knew Kagome was pregnant. When they get back Shippo tricks Inuyasha and Kagome. Also Kouga and his tribe tell Inuyasha and Kagome she will be protected along with her pups when they are born. They give them there two best wolves Kiba and Tsume to protect her and contact the clan if need be. How will Kagome explain it to the others well the ones that don't already know. How will she tell her family?

On with the chapter:

"Kagome. Im so happy for you." Sango exclaimed pretending not to know anything.

"Yay!" Shippo yelled jumping up and down.

"Well, well that's what was going on last night." Miroku said with perverted thoughts in mind.

"Miroku!" Sango yelled hitting him in the back of the head with her hiraikotsu.

"Congratulations child. I give ye my blessings." Kaede said. Shadow and Kirara jumped over to Kagome.

"Me and Kirara will do all we can to help when the pups are born." Shadow said and Kirara mewed in reply.

"All will help as well. Right?" Mika said looking at everyone else.

"Yeah." They all said well besides Miroku since he was knocked out.

Kagome went to sit next to Inuyasha again face still pretty red. Shadow and Kirara were still on her shoulders when she heard growling from behind. Kagome looked behind her to see the wolves were doing that. "Settle down you two its ok." Kagome said petting them both and they settles down.

"Hey Kagome. Kouga gave you those wolves right?" Tora asked

"Yeah he did." Kagome said petting them again.

"What's there names?" Shippo asked. She stood up as did Inuyasha. She told Kiba and Tsume to come in front of them. "The white one is Kiba and the brown one is Tsume. These guys are the best from Kouga's tribe." Kagome said.

"Let them imprint on your guys scents so they don't attack you." Inuyasha said.

"Ok." They others said.. They went around to everyone even Shadow and Kirara. When they got to Miroku they rolled there eyes. "Smart wolves." Inuyasha laughed

"I agree with that." Sango laughed petting Tsume. They went to everyone and it was starting to get dark. "Hey Kagome want to come to the hot springs with me and Sango?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure." Kagome said getting up. "Inuyasha before you say anything you are not following me."

"Fine." he said before he started a argument.

"Hey Tora, Iva you coming?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure." they both said and walked off.

"Hey take the wolves with you got it." Inuyasha yelled.

"I know. Kiba! Tsume come on." Kagome said. They got up from were they were and went to Kagome's side. Shadow jumped on Mika's shoulder and Kirara on Sango's. They got to a large hot spring and got in. Tsume, Kiba, Shadow, and Kirara waited near by. When they settled in Mika, Sango, Iva, and Tora gave the lets-get-the-details look at each other. They looked at Kagome at the same time.

"What?" Kagome asked

"You know what. Now tell us what were you doing all night last night?" Mika said

"Ah.."

"Come on Kagome. We know what went on. Now what are the details?" Sango asked

"Sango!"

"Ok come on sis its obvious. Now spill." Mika said. Kagome turned a deep red but the look of bliss on her face never left. "Ok Kagome spill." Tora said

"We can tell from the look on your face so come on." Iva said

"Ok if you aren't going to say details how long did you two go at it?" Sango asked

"Ah sunset till dawn and well Mika knows." Kagome said a smile going across her face.

"Kagome! You are kidding me right that long!" Sango screeched.

"Wow. That's long." Tora laughed

"There were breaks." Kagome said

"Sis I think you should know something." Mika said sensing something.

"What someone is spying on us." Mika growled. Then they heard growls from Kiba and Tsume. Then they heard a mans voice.

"Nice wolves. Nice wolves I just checking to see if the girls are alright." A familiar voice said.

"Kiba, Tsume hurt Miroku a little then take him back to Inuyasha ok." Kagome growled.

They heard a small scream and then nothing. Kiba and Tsume dragged a now unconscious in front of there new master. It looked like they knocked him out by tackling him down. He had a small bump on the head. "Thanks you guys. Take him back to the village." Kagome said

They dragged him off. "Im so glad they are around." Mika said

"Yeah. Inuyasha is going to hurt him worse then they did." Sango laughed

"Yeah I know." Kagome laughed

"That lecher deserves it." Tora said

"Yeah really I hate guys sometimes think they can do anything they want with us. Makes me so freaking mad and sick." Iva said

"Yeah. I have always hated guys like that." Mika said

"Yeah I feel bad for girls that are taught to obey men. Makes me sick." Kagome said

"That's why me and Tora ran away when we were so young. The women in our village that thought we were ok said we had to obey men. Yeah right like I would ever obey men." Iva laughed

"Yeah. Men are so pig headed sometimes. There are a few good ones but still." Sango said

"Even in my time men are considered higher then we are. At least Inuyasha and Miroku aren't like that." Kagome said (reminder Im not trying to insult anyone! I just making a point.)

"Then there are guys that are clod hearted." Mika said rolling her eyes. Then she noticed it was starting to get dark. She decided she still had time.

"We could beat any guy easy." Kagome said

"Yeah. Hey Kiba, Tsume your back." Iva said. They walked over to Kagome. "Good job guys." Kagome said petting them. They went back with Kirara and Shadow.

With Inuyasha:

Inuyasha was in a tree near the hot springs so he could hear if anything went wrong. He heard something coming down they path. He saw Tsume and Kiba dragging a unconscious Miroku. When they got under the tree they dropped him and barked to get Inuyasha's attention. He jumped down and saw it was Miroku it made his blood boil.

"You little bastered. He thinks he can do and look at my mate and get away with it I don't think so!" he yelled in his head.

"Ok you guys can go back I will handle it from hear." Inuyasha growled. The wolves turned around and ran back to were there master was. When they were gone Miroku started to come around. Inuyasha picked him up by the collar to make him look at him. "Ok you lecher wake up so you can see me kill you!" Inuyasha yelled

"Ah... Inuyasha? Were am I all I remember is getting knocked out by the hot springs by those wolves." Miroku said not realizing what he just said.

"You pervert! What were you doing by the hot springs!" Inuyasha yelled

"I was just checking on the girls. I DIDN'T SEE KAGOME I SWEAR!" He said the last part so he wouldn't get hurt as bad.

"And what about my sister!" he growled

"I didn't see any of them the wolves knocked me out before I could." Miroku said putting his hands in front of his face.

"You better not be lying lecher!" Inuyasha growled

"Im not I swear on my fathers grave!" he yelled

"Fine you better be glad you didn't see anything or you would be dead!" Inuyasha yelled dropping him and jumping back up in the tree. Miroku started walking back to the village.

"Oh boy Im starting to get protective over my sister!" "_Well she is the only family that treats us like normal_." "**Yeah she is like us.**" "She is like me anyway jeez." "_She hates dad as much as we do._" "**Yeah and Kikyo**." "..." "_Don't tell me you still have something for that thing!_" **"Really she try to kill Kagome and your friends not to mention us!**" "..." "_Get some common sense. Kagome is our love and mate so get over the walking dead!_" "**Yeah we have are going to have pups! We have the one we love! She is the one that matters now not that backstabbed!**" "...Your right."

Back with the girls:

"So Kagome have any name ideas for when the pups are born?" Mika asked

"Ah.. No I don't." Kagome said

"You will think of something." Sango said

"I can't think of names if I don't know if it's a boy or a girl." Kagome said

"Yeah true. Hey guys we should be getting back its almost dark." Mika said

"Yeah lets go." Tora said

They got out and dried off. They got Kiba, Tsume, Kirara, and Shadow. Kagome was walking in front. Tsume on her left side and Kiba on her right. Inuyasha heard them coming and ran back to the village so he wasn't caught. When Mika walked past were he was earlier she caught his scent. "It looks like bro was around here." Mika said looking at the tree behind her. "He would come on I want to get back before it gets dark." Kagome said.

They got to the village as the sun was setting. "Yo dad fluffy answer me!" Mika yelled in her head.

"What is it sister!"

"Fluffy when do you want me to bring Inuyasha and Kagome to were ever you are?"

"As soon as its dark. Bring the wolf and cat demons with you."

"Why?"

"Someone has to make sure no one interrupts the ceremony."

"Fine see you in a few." with that said she cut off the connection.

"Hey guys were back!" Kagome yelled.

"Hi guys." Shippo yelled

"Don't say anything Miroku!" Sango yelled looking daggers at him. Everyone went to were they usually were. Kagome walked over to the tree she knew Inuyasha was in. "You can come down you know." Kagome said. Without her knowing he was behind her. His arm snaked around her waist.

"I missed you."

"I wasn't gone that long."

"It seemed like forever to me."

"Ok you two come you said you would help me check something out tonight." Mika said

"Ah... right." Kagome said turning red.

"Bring Tsume and Kiba with you." Mika said over her shoulder.

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Don't ask just bring them. Hey Sango can Kirara come with us?" Mika asked

"Sure." Sango replied. Kirara ran over and jumped on her shoulder. Shadow on her other shoulder.

"Ok come on." Mika said walking into the forest.

"Do we have to go?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah we do. Come on Kiba you to Tsume." Kagome said grabbing Inuyasha's hand and caught up with Mika.

"Mika were are we going anyway?" Kagome asked

"I just want to show you guys something I think you will like." Mika said

"Just tell us would you." Inuyasha said

"Can't it's a surprise." Mika said

"Whatever." Inuyasha said

"OK I caught there scents. If I remember right they said they would be by a lake." Mika thought to herself. "I swear Inuyasha is going to kill me for this." They walked for about 10 minutes in silence. That's when she caught there scents strong. "Ok you guys stay here for a minute ok. Is it ok if the wolves come to?" Mika asked

"Yeah. Go with Mika you two." Kagome said

Mika went though to a clearing were the lake was. No one was there but she knew better. "You can come out of hiding you two." Mika said. Inutaiso and Sesshoumaru came out. "You brought them?" Inutaiso asked

"Yeah."

"Good." Sesshoumaru said and put his hand out in front of him. He chanted something in demon language were Mika could make some of it out. All of a sudden Kirara and Shadow jumped off her shoulder and they transformed. They turned to face Mika they had a blank look on there face. The symbol on there forehead now. Then it was the wolves turn to look out of it. They turned to face Sesshoumaru. He said something else in demon and they took off in different direction. "What the hell did you do?" Mika asked

"They are going to make sure the ceremony is not interrupted." Inutaiso said

"You didn't tell Inuyasha or Kagome about this?" Sesshoumaru asked

"No they don't I said they had to help me with something." Mika said

"No one can interfere with this I know demons will that is why I told you to bring the other demons." Sesshoumaru said.

"Ok you want me to bring them now?" Mika asked

"Not yet." Inutaiso said walking to the edge of the lake. A small stand appeared. "OK put the items were they are supposed to be." he ordered putting his own box in one of the spots. Sesshoumaru did the same and so did Mika. There were to spots on the side for what Mika had no idea. "Now Mika look is something like a blue shield comes up it is not a barrier. It's a sign. This ceremony is usually performed in the village castle but sense that's not going to happen. Now look for the last part we are going to be unconscious. Also you must be the one to give them the rings after everything is said. You will know what to say as you are doing it." Inutaiso said.

"Ok I guess." Mika said

"Ok get them Mika." Sesshoumaru said

"Whatever fluffy." Mika said walking back to were Inuyasha and Kagome were.

"Ok you guys come on." Mika said

"Why do I feel a strange aura coming from there?" Kagome asked

"Its nothing." Mika said when she entered the clearing. Sesshoumaru and her father were standing on either side of the stand. "What the hell are you two doing here!" Inuyasha yelled

"You are a baka little brother." Sesshoumaru laughed (ok I know he doesn't laugh but I had to put it)

"Are you really that clueless son?" Inutaiso asked

"Mika what the hell is going on!"Inuyasha yelled

"I don't know either bro." Mika said crossing her arms.

"Inuyasha settle down." Kagome whispered. It only made him growl more.

"Listen to your mate son. We aren't here to fight we are here for the ceremony." Inutaiso said.

"Ceremony?" Kagome asked

"Yes the mating ceremony. Were we make Kagome part of our family and we will protect her with our lives as well. As well as the pups when they are born." Sesshoumaru said without discuss in his voice but looking at Mika when the whole Kagome having pups thing came up. Mika just rolled her eyes at the statement.

"Why do I not believe that?" Inuyasha asked

"Its true bro or else they wouldn't have made me get the box from that stupid cave." Mika growled.

"Believe me brother I wouldn't be here if this was a joke." Sesshoumaru said

"Believe on this son this is all real." Inutaiso said and a blue shield like energy encircled the area.

"Just do what I say little brother." Sesshoumaru said

"Before we do anything why are you doing this? Why do you care what happens to me or Kagome?" Inuyasha asked

"Your mother would want it like this son. You may not know it but Sesshoumaru and I do care what happens to you, your mate, and your pups." Inutaiso said

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Mika were very surprised beyond words. Mika wasn't as surprised because of what happen at the Inu demon village but still. As if Mika's father read her mind he said, "And yes we do care what happens to you." Mika shook her head a little but acted normal. "So are we doing this ceremony or not?" Mika asked.

"Lets start before the moon is no longer visible." Inutaiso said

"If anything happens to Kagome I will kill you." Inuyasha warned

"Nothing is going to happen to her, you, or the pup Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said

Inutaiso started to chant something in demon when a circle appeared around all of them There was demon writing on the edges. Inuyasha and Kagome were at the center of the thing while Mika was on the right, Sesshoumaru on the left, and Inutaiso at the top. Mika felt the demon in her arise and take over. Her eyes turned blood red and the marks appeared on her face but this time she had the same markings as Inuyasha did along with the crescent moon on her forehead. She had scars around each wrist as well like the ones Sesshoumaru. And her father had. Her black hair now had red streaks along with the blue ones. When she transformed this time it was different she didn't know how about it was. Now she understood the demon writing. Sesshoumaru and Inutaiso eyes were also red but they didn't transform into there real state. Inuyasha and Kagome were not scared of them at all. They knew nothing was going to happen to them Inuyasha was still on guard just in case.

Back with the others:

Everyone was asleep now besides Sango and Miroku. Sango couldn't sleep for some reason something was just out of whack. "Kagome is so lucky. She is with the guy she loves. I wish it was the same for me." Sango thought sadly looking over at Miroku who was sitting in front of the fire. She let out a sigh and went back to her thoughts. Unknown to Sango Miroku was thinking something as well. "Inuyasha that lucky dog. He has the girl he loves yet I can't. I have told Sango but she never believes me when I say how I feel. Well I might as well try one more time. Maybe she will believe this time!" Miroku thought hopefully. He stood up and walked over to Sango praying she would believe him this time. He sat next to her but she didn't notice at first. He carefully put his arm around her wasit making sure his hand didn't go any lower. (Its amazing that he can control himself lol) Sango looked over at Miroku kinda surprised he wasn't being a lecher. "Miroku?" Sango asked

"Please Sango promise me you will believe what Im about to tell you." Miroku said

"But Miroku..."

"Please Sango just promise me."

"Ok Miroku I promise."

" Look Sango I know I have told you this before but this is true. I really do love you Sango. I have since they day I meant you. I want you and me to be together forever. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife and bearing my child?" Miroku said being as true as he could. Sango was at a lose for words at this point he never asked he to be his wife before. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her. She still thought he would go with the first quite girl he saw.

"You promise never to go with any other girl again and keep your hands to yourself." Sango asked shaking a little.

"I promise with all my heart. You are the only one for me Sango. My love is only for you no one else. I will stop my perverted ways. No longer will I ever look at any girls besides you love." Miroku said pulling her into a tight embrace. Sango was so happy right now she couldn't talk she returned the embrace and started crying. Miroku thought it was a bad sign and pulled away until Sango kissed him! Miroku was taken back for a minute not sure what was going on. When he came to his senses he returned the kiss. After the little make out session and they were out of breath they just looked at each other. Finally, Sango answered Miroku even though it was pretty obvious what it would be by now. "Miroku I love you too and I would love to be our wife and bear your child." Sango cried hugging him again. Miroku didn't say anything instead he kissed her passionately. He pulled away "Sango there is something I want to do but I will wait until you are ready." Miroku said (I hoe people know what Im talking about when he says that!)

"Miroku don't worry I am ready." Sango said in a totally different voice then her own. It was full of two things love and passion.

"Then let us go some were private my love." Miroku said also in a different voice.

(Everyone can guess this oh yeah and this part is for my friend Hana.) (Oh and hint for those who don't know what it is it's a lemon!)

Back with Inuyasha and the others:

"Ok Inuyasha just say what you promise to Kagome and Kagome you do the same." Inutaiso said.

"I, Inuyasha son of the lord of the Inu demon clan and lord of the western lands promise to protect you no matter what even if it puts my life at risk. You are my only love and I will never leave you not even in death. My love belongs to you and only you. No one will stand in the way of that. I will kill every demon to save you. I will protect you with everything I have. I love you and only you. We will be together forever." Inuyasha said and with compassion he meant every word. He kissed her lightly before she said anything.

"Ok Kagome now you do the same." Inutaiso said smiling slightly

"I, Kagome promise to stay by your side no matter what. My love is yours only. I will protect you in anyway I can." Kagome said and kissed him lightly.

Inutaiso put his hand behind him and the middle box came over to him. The box opened and the rings went in front of Kagome and Inuyasha. "I trust you know what to do." Inutaiso said.. They placed the rings on each others fingers and waited to see what would happen next. Inutaiso looked at Sesshoumaru and then Mika. They shook there heads "I Sesshoumaru promise to protect Kagome if anything happens to her mate. Also help her mate if ever needed. The pup will also be protected by the inu demon clan."

"I Mika also promise to protect you guys and the pups when they are born." Mika said

" I Inutaiso also promise the same." he said

With that the other box comes it opens and it's a small crystal. It split into five pieces and hit each of them in the forehead. Now Inuyasha and Kagome also had the mark on there forehead. It was a locket just like the one Kagome gave Inuyasha before they defeated Kaguya. "This is for you Kagome since I know Inuyasha still has the one you gave him. But now it's a little different." Inutaiso said. The locket was gold and had "Inuyashalove Kagome" and it had a picture of Kagome and Inuyasha in a tight embrace and kissing. Inuyasha's was the same now except it said "Kagomelove Inuyasha." All of a sudden a light shot out and flew into the night sky heading some were. Everyone turned back to there normal self. Inuyasha and Kagome left without a word hand in hand. "So you guys going to be following us or no?" Mika asked before she left. "We will but not with the group." Sesshoumaru and him and Inutaiso left. Mika got Shadow, Kirara, Tsume, and Kiba and went back to the village. When Mika past the God Tree she saw them up there. A small smile played across her face and she finally got back to the village noticing Sango and Miroku were no were around. She shrugged it off and went to sleep. As did Shadow, Kirara, Tsume and Kiba.

(Well how did you like it. Sorry it took so long to Update but I have had writers block big time. Oh and reviewers are asking if they could give me idea for Kagome's babies are born. Yes please any ideas for names will be welcomed. The names I us the person that gave them the chapter will be dedicated to said person and I will Update sooner next time. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!)


	22. Mystery Demon Slayer

A New Beginning

(Chapter 22)

The Mystery Demon Slayer

Last Time:

The mating ceremony was done and Sango and Miroku are together now. What is in store for them now? (Ok this chapter there is going to be a new character. Her name is Kimsune and she is not my character! She is my big sister's (not really my big sis but not my point) Neko Kagome. Oh yeah just saying you should really read her stories they are great if you like Kikyo bashing and stuff. Anyway on with the story)

On with the chapter:

It was morning now and some time during the night Sango and Miroku came back to camp. Now they were in Kaede's hut Sango was in Miroku's lap and they were in for a embarrassing morning. The sun was just coming up when Mika woke up. She looked under the tree and saw Kirara, Shadow, Tsume, and Kiba were under the tree. Everyone else was asleep right now so she decided to take a small walk before the others woke up. But first she stopped by the hut to see if Sango and Miroku were back. They were and she was about to burst out laughing but stopped herself. She walked the opposite direction of the well so she didn't bother Kagome or Inuyasha. She thought she caught a different scent and she thought she knew it from some were but couldn't put a finger on it.

Unknown to Mika she was walking towards a near by village that didn't like half-demons to much. She stopped by a stream she looked at her reflection. "What the hell!" Mika yelled. Along with the two jagged scars on the right side of her face there were the same scars on the other side along with the crescent moon on her forehead. There were the markings around her wrists and her claws were longer and sharper. Also her hair also had red highlights along with the blue one and longer. She was also a little taller. She could sense demons miles away nothing was unknown to her.

"What the hell did fluffy and dad do to me? I never wanted to be a full demon!" Mika yelled she wasn't like Inuyasha in that area he wanted to become a full demon well before he did anyway. She never wanted to be a full demon she liked being a half-demon even if it meant being a outcast. "OK when I find them again I will make them change me back." Mika thought. "Oh shit what about Inuyasha and Kagome?" Mika thought out loud. She was about to run back until she heard a crash. "Oh great what now?" Mika thought. She jumped the tree's and saw a village being attacked by a by a raven demon and a big one at that. She ran towards it at higher speeds then normal well normal for her anyway. Her ears were flat against her head. When she got to the village the demon had already killed a few humans.

"OK back off bird brain." Mika yelled kicking the thing in the face. It flew back and hit a tree. "Why you little wait you are...you are Lady Mika!" the demon yelled "Im so sorry for attacking the village I will never do it again." He was at her feet begging to be spared. Mika let down her fighting stance and looked down at the demon.

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked "Im a hanyou why do they bow to me?" Mika thought to herself. Then she senses another demon coming "I knew this was way to weird to be true." Mika thought. Another Raven demon was coming she could sense it. When it was about to attack she spun around and sliced the thing in half with her claws. The other one in front of her was gone.

"Ok were did that thing go?" She asked herself. Then a huge thing appeared in the center of the village it was 5 stories high. It had 4 arms 4 red eyes and huge claws. "Now if I kill you I will be one of the strongest demons around." It laughed

"I would like to see you try to kill me." Mika laughed drawing her sword. It went to its first form.

"Die!" It yelled and a huge energy beam shout out of its mouth. She jumped it and got in front of the things face. It slashed at her and she dodged it until her sword was knocked out of her hand and the thing grabbed her. "Now you will die!" The demon yelled when he was about to shot the energy beam, all of a sudden someone cuts off the things arm with its claws. "Ahh." it screamed and Mika fell to the ground but landed on her feet. She turned around to see the thing be finished off by a sword that kinda looked like tetsusaiga. When the thing was dead whoever it was sheathed her sword and ran off. "Hey wait up!" Mika yelled grabbing her sword and ran after her. She put her sword away when she was running. She saw her up ahead "Hey wait up!" Mika yelled again out this time she disappeared. Mika stopped in her tracks "Were did they go?" Mika asked "I guess I will have to find whoever it was later."

She went back to the village and found that the raven thing had 4 jewel shards! She helped heal some of the people and was about to leave. "Please wait!"

"Huh?" She turned around.

"Please there must be something we can do to repay you." the man said

"No its ok. I just wanted to help I don't want anything in return." Mika said

"But you have helped so much there must be something." the man said

"Ok did you see that other person that killed the demon?" Mika asked

"Yes."

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yes she is a demon slayer that helps the villages. She is a half demon and very young. When the village tries to give her something in return she turns it down and goes off." the man said

"Ok thanks. Bye." Mika said running back to Kaede's village. On the way there she caught her fathers scent. She went straight for him looking for answers. She got to were he was. "Dad you have some major explaining to do! Why in the hell am I a full demon!" Mika yelled

"I knew you would come sooner or later." he said

"Tell me why Im a full demon!" she yelled

"Its not permanent Mika you will be like that for a few hours." he said

"You better be right. Oh yeah just asking why did that demon call me "Lady Mika"." Mika asked

"All demons know you are my daughter now." Inutaiso said and was gone.

"This better not be permanent." She mumbled to herself and got back to the village. Everyone was still out and she wasn't surprised it must have been 5 in the morning. She went to the god tree to warn Inuyasha before Kagome even got up. She jumped up to the closest branch to them and saw they had the same markings as her.

"Yo Inuyasha wake up." Mika said quietly

He opened his eyes slightly. "Mika what do you want?" he asked not noticing that she was a full demon at the time.

"Inuyasha you, me, and Kagome are full demons!" Mika whispered/yelled

"What!"

"You heard me. Look." Mika said showing her wrists and the markings on her face. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and saw the same thing. He looked at his wrists and saw the same. "How did this happen?" he asked

"Its not permanent bro it will last a few hours so don't worry. I don't know if you want to stay this way or not but I sure as hell don't." Mika said

"I don't want to stay like this." Inuyasha said

"That's what I thought. But just to let you know I think its because of the ceremony last night." Mika said.

"Ah Mika."

"Yeah."

"There's something else that's different about you." Inuyasha laughed

"Huh what?" Mika asked

"Look behind you."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Mika yelled. She had a tail! It wasn't like the thing Fluffy carries. It was like Tora's but black with blue and red highlights.

"Why didn't you get a tail!" Mika yelled/whispered

"I'm the lucky one."

"Ok what ever you better wake Kagome up and tell her." Mika said trying to get off the tail subject.

"Yeah you go back and tell the others." Inuyasha said

"Yeah see you bro." Mika said and jumped from the tree. "I can't believe I didn't see the tail!" Mika yelled in her mind.

She got back Shadow and Kirara was the only ones awake well besides Tsume and Kiba anyway.

"Mika what happen to you?" Shadow asked

"My dad turned me into a full demon for a few hours." she growled

"I can see. Is that why you have the tail?" Shadow laughed

"Drop it." Mika growled. "Its not going to be like this forever anyway its only for a few hours."

"Isn't tomorrow Kouga and Ayame's wedding?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I think so." Mika said "I bet you guys want to see Kouga and Ayame right?" Mika asked the wolves. They shook there heads yes and went into the forest to hunt. Mika walked to Kaede's hut then she noticed Kohaku on the side. Kirara ran over to him and jumped on his shoulder.

"Huh oh Kirara its you." Kohaku said petting her. Kohaku looked up and saw Mika.

"Hey kid what's wrong?" Mika asked

"Its nothing." he said

"Come on just tell me already it can't be all bad." Mika said

"Its just that...I don't think I should be here. I caused everyone trouble and pain." he said

"It wasn't you it was Naraku. Don't blame yourself." Mika said

"Yeah but I didn't have enough will to stop it."

"Well Naraku is a strong demon not many people could." Mika said

"I guess you are right."

"Well when we kill him you will be able to get your revenge." Mika said getting up.

"Ah Mika?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get a tail?"

"Its nothing ignore it." Mika said jumping up to a near by tree to wake up Tora and Iva.

"What's with her?" Kohaku asked

"Mew!" Kirara said

Mika jumped up in the tree were Tora was. "Hey Tora wake up!" Mika yelled. Tora mumbled something but didn't wake up. "Tora wake your sorry ass up!" Mika yelled she still didn't move ok Im doing this the hard way." she thought to herself. She pushed Tora off the branch and she fell like 15 feet. "Ow! Ok who did that!" Tora yelled

"Your looking at her." Mika laughed

"Why you little! Get back here!" Tora yelled running after her. Mika thought to wake Iva up as well so she jumped from the tree and Tora started to chase her. Mika rebounded off the tree Iva was in and she fell out. "Hey!" Iva yelled.

"You are so dead when I get you." Tora yelled and grabbed her by the tail. Wait a tail!

"Ow watch it!" Mika said

"When did you get a tail and when did you become a full demon!" Tora asked

"Long story short it isn't permanent." Mika said. Then Mika got hit in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for!" Mika yelled

"For knocking us out of a tree." Tora and Iva said at the same time.

"Feh" Mika said walking away.

With Kagome and Inuyasha:

"Mate wake up." Inuyasha said. Kagome stirred a little and opened her eyes. "Morning koibito." Kagome said not noticing the markings yet.

"Morning to you to koi." Inuyasha said nuzzling into her neck.

"Shouldn't we get back to the others." she asked

"We have to?"

"Yeah." She said

"You haven't noticed yet have you." Inuyasha said

"Huh? Notice what?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha pulled away to face her and she saw the markings. "What how are you a full demon?" she asked

"So are you koi." He said putting her wrist in front of her face to see the markings.

"How?"

"The ceremony last night. It isn't permanent it will last a few hours at the most." He said

"Ok lets get going." Kagome said.

"If we must." Inuyasha said jumping down form the tree.

They were walking back to camp and saw something fly across their path. "What the hell was that?" Kagome asked

"I don't know. Come on lets get back the others are probably are worried." he said

"Yeah."

With the others:

"I swear Im going to hurt them so much when I see them again." Mika growled

"Why are you going to hurt us?" Inutaiso asked in her head.

"Well maybe because you didn't tell me about this part! And why am I the only that got the tail!" She yelled back in her head.

"I didn't know that would happen. The only reason you are a full demon right now is because you have to get used to being like that when the time comes."

"Im never going to be like this permanently ever! Im staying a half demon I don't care what anyone dose."

"If that is your choice then so be it but take this." when he said that a necklace appeared in her hand. It had a small blue crystal on the end of it.

"What is this?" she asked

"When you turn back to your half demon self you can put this on and transform into your demon form." he said

"Yeah thanks but I won't need it."

"Just keep in if you do want to though just say "Inu clan" and it will activate." he said and he was gone.

"Whatever." she said putting on the necklace. That's when Shippo and Kaede came out of the hut.

"Hey you guys." she said

"Morning child, wait Mika ye look different." Kaede said

"Yeah you do." Shippo said

" Kaede do you know the demon mating ceremony?" Mika asked

"Yes I have heard of it." Kaede said

"Well we did the ceremony for Inuyasha and Kagome last night and this is a side effect. I will be back to normal in a few hours." Mika said

"I didn't know you had a tail." Shippo said

"Neither did I." Mika said. Then Mika remembered about Sango and Miroku last night. "Hey you guys were Sango and Miroku here last night?" Mika asked

"No they weren't why?" Shippo asked

"Oh nothing just wondering." Mika laughed "Well speak of the devil." Mika thought hearing Sango and Miroku come out hand in hand. Kaede and Shippo walked off she decided to bug the new couple a little.

"Well where were you guys last night?" Mika asked laughing a little knowing full well what happen there scents were all over each other.

"Ah what do you mean?" Sango asked turning red

"Oh cut that crap I know what went on." Mika said

"Nothing happened last night Lady Mika I don't know what you are talking about." Miroku said nervously.

"Right that's why you scents are all over each other and not to mention the hand holding." Mika said crossing her arms. "Not to mention Miroku hasn't done anything perverted yet."

They kept quite and turned a deep red. "That's what I thought. Don't worry you guys it took you long enough to get together." Mika said walking away.

"Wait Mika why are you a full demon?" Sango asked

"Its nothing I will be back to normal in a few hours." Mika said walking into Kaede's hut sitting in the corner. For some reason she was thinking of some one that left a 3 years ago. She had know idea why she was thinking of her now it was long ago.

(Flashback 3 years earlier before the whole Naraku thing)

It was a normal day it had been a few months sense she started looking for her brother and had no leads. Tora and Iva also tagged along with her as well. "Hey Mika do you have any idea were your brother even is?" Tora asked

"Not a clue. I have heard he is some were in the east but we have a long way to go before we get there." Mika said

"Were did you here that from?" Iva asked

"Some children in the village told me my brother was pinned to a tree by a miko that he fell in love with. She died and he was pinned for 50 years. The another miko came though a well that travels threw time. She was the other miko's reincarnation but they were totally different. Anyway she broke the Scared Jewel and now her, my brother, a demon slayer, a monk and a fox kit are searching for the shards of the jewel." Mika said

"How did the village kids know all of that?" Shadow asked

"No clue." Mika said.

They saw a small village up ahead and all of a sudden they heard a crash. "What the hell was that?" Tora asked

"I don't know come on lets check it out." Mika said running towards the village. When they got there all they could only see demons attacking humans there were thousands of them!

"Help me!" a small voice yelled. It was a small kid that was about to get attacked by a worm demon.

"Oh no you don't." Mika said slicing the things head off. "Hey you ok kid?" Mika asked

"Im fine now." the girl said getting behind Mika. The girl was small with black hair and a torn kimono. "Here kid." Mika said handing her the outer part on her haori. Mika had a black t-shirt on under it. "Ok kid stay with Shadow ok?" Mika said

"Ok." the girl said and jumped on top of shadow. "Shadow stay here and kill some demons too ok."

"Ok Mika." Shadow said

"Good come on you guys we got demons to kill." Mika said (Mika can't use much of her attacks with Shadow Blade so that's why she's doing it the hard way)

They most have gone threw 200 demons by now and were getting worn out. They saved a few families from the demons as well. They were almost to the center of the village. "Oh no I sense four strong demon aura's ahead." Tora said

"Great." Iva said slicing threw another demon.

"We can take them easy." Mika said killing 5 other demons at once.

They got to the center of the village and saw someone was already battling them. She had brown hair in a low pony tail brown eyes fox ears and a tail as well with a black outfit. Red Dragon on the back white tiger on the front. The girl had a gash on her right side and another one on her left shoulder. She was losing at the time it was 4 on 1. The demon was about to finish her off but Mika cut the things arm off first. "You think its fun picking on a little girl." Mika laughed

"Move out of the way mutt." he yelled

"Who you calling a mutt!" Mika said hitting him in the face.

"You dare mess with the cat leaders." another one yells

"Cat leaders? What kinda demons are you anyway?" Mika growled that's when Tora and Iva jumped in.

"We are the cat demon leaders." One yelled

"We got that." Iva said

"How about we show you." one of them said. Now stood a panther demon, tiger demon, lion demon, and a leopard demon. The tiger and leopard demon were girls and the other to well boys."Did I ever say I hate cats." Mika growled

"So do we." Tora and Iva said

"Be careful they are powerful." someone said from behind them.

"Your awake. You ok kid?"Mika asked

"I will be fine just kill them." she said and passed out again

"Ok you mutts lets see if you can kill us." the lion laughed. Tora and Iva drew there swords and so did Mika even though she didn't really know how to use it.

"You guys get the tiger and the lion I will get spot and speckles." Mika said

The battle went on for a while Iva and Tora got some minor injures a few cuts and bruises. Mika had the worse injures a gash on her back , a hole in her shoulder and the few scratches and bruises. It was 1 on 2 and they were powerful. She still couldn't use her sword to full power she had barely any training with it. She jumped back a little and landed on one knee.

"What puppy getting tried." the leopard laughed

"Looks like your bark is worse then your bite." panther laughed.

"Shut yours traps already!" Mika yelled swinging at them but missed.

"You are going to have to do better then that." they laughed

"Ok that's it this stupid thing won't help me." Mika said throwing the sword to the side. It hit the ground and went back to its original state.

"Mika what are you doing!" Tora yelled slashing at the lion demon with her own sword.

"Its not helping me right now." She growled

"This is going to be a lot more easier." the panther laughed and tackling her to the ground.

"Now should I kill you now or no." He said while making a X gash over her heart.

"How about no!" Mika yelled punching him in the jaw sending him flying.

"Kuri! You little bitch!" the leopard demon yelled

"Ok I know one name what's yours." Mika laughed. They jumped back and were in a line kinda. "You might as well know the names of your killers." Kuri laughed

"Im Kara of the leopard tribe." the leopard said now known as Kara

"Im Kuri of the panther tribe."

"Im Seiko of the tiger tribe."

"And Fang of the lion tribe."

"Well you all are going to die anyway!" Tora yelled going after Fang. Iva went after Seiko and Mika went after Kara and Kuri. The girl that they helped earlier (the half demon) she was gaining consciousness. "What happen?" she asked herself standing up but going right back down do to her injured side. "Kid stay down!" Mika yelled turning around but then got hit in the back of the head. She hit the ground but it didn't last and few moments later she was up but different. She was in her full demon self and she didn't have any control at all. "You will die now cats." Mika said in a darker voice. All of a sudden she was gone. "Were did so go?" Kara asked

"Right here." Mika laughed cutting her head clean off. "Ok who's next?" she laughed seeing the blood run down her claws.

"Oh no Mika!" Tora yelled. Even the other demons stopped in there tracks.

"Stay back!" she yelled

"Even as a full demon you will not defeat us." Seiko laughed

"How about you try it." Mika laughed

They all charged at once but when they were about to attack she was gone she wasn't there. She was above them now. "Take this!" she yelled and killed them all at once. She was covered in blood now hers and the demons. "That was to easy." she laughed.

"Mika snap out of it." Iva yelled running over to her.

"Stay away from me!" Mika yelled hitting Iva sending her flying. Then someone hit her hard enough in the back of the head in knock her out. It was the girl that did it.

"Hey thanks kid. What's your name anyway?" Tora asked walking over to Mika.

"Its Kimsune. Hey you're a half fox demon too." Kimsune said

"Yeah I am. You're a half demon to right." Tora asked

"Yeah I am." Kimsune said

"You look pretty young to be out on your own how old are you anyway?" Iva asked getting Mika on her back to take her to Shadow.

"Im 7 now." Kimsune said

"Jeez kid young enough." Mika said

"I see your awake. Now get off of me." Iva said dropping her.

"Thanks a lot." Mika said getting up and getting her sword.

"What happen to you earlier?" Kimsune asked

"Huh well Kimsune it happens sometimes. Now come on we better get going." Mika said walking ahead ignoring the pain. "Wait a minute you need to rest." Tora said

"We will when we get out of the village." Mika said

After they got Shadow and helped the village a little bit they left. Kimsune was following them until they stopped for the night. After the did stop after a little fight Mika let Tora wrap up her wounds. "So Kimsune why are you on your own when you are so young?" Mika asked throwing her outer haori to the side. It was way to hot for that thing.

"My parents died when I was 3 and I have been on my own since. They died because they were protecting me from humans and demons." She said sadly

"I feel sorry for you I never knew my parents. I was raised by the southern lord since I was a baby." Mika said

"I was on my own when I was 4. I ran away from the village I was in. They were saying I had to be the weak one and I wasn't going to let that happen so I ran." Iva said

"Same here." Tora said

"My mom was the princess of her village and my dad was the village protector. They died saving me." Kimsune said

"Hey why don't you come with us?" Mika asked

"Yeah it would be easier on you." Tora said

"Yeah it would be cool with you around." Iva said

"No I can't to many demons are after me." she said

"Yeah so we can kill them no big deal." Mika said

"No I can't I go alone." she said

"Well if we can't change your mind at least do some thing for us real quick." Tora said

"What?" Kimsune asked

"Tora is talking about our crest." Mika said showing her the tattoo like image on her shoulder.

"Why do you guys want me to get that?" Kimsune asked

"It will protect you trust me its worked more then once." Iva said

"Well ok I guess." Kimsune said. While Mika found the right berries and other items Iva and Tora told her about most of there life and what there looking for. When Mika got back she had 5 different color berries and a 5 needle like things. "This might hurt a little bit." Mika said before she started.

"Ok." she said. Once Mika got the black outline done Kimsune decided to start talking.

"So Tora said you are looking for your half brother right?" She asked

"Yeah I am. He's the only family I have left besides my heartless demon brother." Mika said.

"Hey what kinda half demon are you anyway?" Kimsune asked

"Im a half dog demon. Same for my brothers." Mika said while starting to fill in the claw marks. (This has more detail then you guys thought)

"How long is this thing going to take?" Kimsune asked

"A few more hours now stay still." Mika said

The hours went by fast and it was down. Mika gave Kimsune the name Kimmy and it stuck.They kept on saying she should come with them but she refused.

(End of flashback)

"I wonder what happen to her?" Mika asked herself

"Hey Mika were are you?" Kagome yelled

"Im right here." Mika said coming out of the hut. Then something hit the back of her head and she was soaked.

"Ok who's dead!" she yelled. Kagome and Inuyasha burst out laughing. That's when everyone was laughing.

"We so got you." Iva and Tora yelled

"Kagome what the hell did you give them!" Mika yelled knowing in was her.

After Kagome stopped laughing she said they were water balloons and Mika already knew what they were. "Im going to kill both of you when you get down here!" Mika yelled

"Try it dog girl." Iva yelled

"Who are you calling dog girl!" Mika yelled chasing them. After they got there beating which gave them both black eyes. "Hey Mika your back to normal." Kagome said

Mika looked down at herself and saw the same thing she only had one set of scars on her face now. She looked behind her to make sure the tail was gone and it was. "Thanks god that thing is gone." Mika thought to herself.

"Hey you guys are back to normal too." Mika said

"Yeah we know." Inuyasha said

"So Sango what were you and Miroku up to last night?" Kagome asked with the look in her eyes.

"Ah nothing I don't know what you are talking about." Sango said turning around.

"It looks like the lecher isn't a lecher anymore." Inuyasha laughed

"Inuyasha I was never a lecher." Miroku said a little hurt

"Oh shut it monk." Inuyasha said "So Kagome want to go back to your time now or later?"

"We will but lets head to a village first I need some time before I tell my mom about me having pups thing." Kagome said

"Ok we will go back in 3 days ok." Inuyasha said

"Ok come on you guys were wasting daylight." Kagome said walking ahead.

They were walking down a dirt road and Mika was still acting weird. "Hey you ok Mika?" Sango asked

"Huh yeah Im fine just thinking." Mika said

"Then there's something wrong with you." Inuyasha laughed

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Mika yelled hitting him in the head.

"Hey what was that for!" He yelled

"What think you numbskull!" Mika yelled

"I thought Inuyasha and Kagome were bad." Miroku said

"Yeah they make it seem normal." Sango said

"I think I better get the same necklace for Mika as I did Inuyasha." Kagome said

"What are you talking about I could beat you anytime of the day!" Inuyasha yelled

"Yeah right in your dreams maybe!" Mika yelled

"Inuyasha Sit!" Kagome said. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground. Mika was laughing a little and Kagome heard it. "Mika I wouldn't be laughing if I were you. When we get back Im getting Kaede to help me make another one for you." Kagome growled. It made Mika flinch "You are going to be in for it now." Inuyasha laughing getting up. "Sit!" Kagome yelled again.

"Damn mood swings." Inuyasha said to himself. Mika ran to caught up with Tora and Iva trying to hide from kagome.

"What the hell was that for Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled catching up to her.

After the little fight the headed off again. Everything was normal again and Shippo walked up to Mika. "Hey Mika are you sure your ok." Shippo asked

"Im just thinking of something." Mika said

"Of what?" he asked

" My friend from a few years ago."

"Who?" Shippo asked

That's when Mika remembered the 4 jewel shards from earlier. "Hey Kagome I forgot about something I got earlier." Mika said handing her the four jewel shards.

"How did you get these?" Kagome asked

"I killed a demon earlier and it had them." she said "It wasn't just me that killed it though."

"Who else?" Sango asked

"This other half demon finished it I tried to caught up with her but I couldn't. The village said that she kills demons that are attacking villages and asks for nothing in return." Mika said

"That sounds like some one we know." Iva said

"Yeah it dose." Tora said

"Who is this other person you know?" Miroku asked

"Kimsune we meet her 3 years ago when we asked her if she wanted to come with us she said no and left haven't seen her sense." Mika said "She would probably look a little like Shippo now."

"How old was she?" Kagome asked

"When we saw her last 7." Tora said

"You let her go out on her own!" Kagome yelled

"Hey she said she was not going to follow us! She has been on her own since she was 3 she can handle herself." Mika said walking ahead.

They got a little farther up the path when once again Tsume and Kiba started growling. "What is it you guys?" Kagome asked

They went behind the bush when they came back Kiba had a small fox demon by that shirt in his teeth. "Let go of me you stupid wolves."

It was a young girl about Shippo's age. She had long brown hair in a low ponytail and brown eyes. Two brown fox ears on her head and a puffy brown tail like Shippo's well before when he was shorter. She was wearing a black outfit with a red dragon on the back and a white tiger on the front. She also had fangs and claws too.

She transformed into her bigger form now she was as tall as Shippo. When she got out of Kiba's teeth she took of running.

"Hey wait!" Shippo yelled running after her. Kagome was about to run after him but Inuyasha grabbed her arm before she could. "He'll be back." he said

"Hey you guys go ahead to the village I will meet you there." Mika said

"Ok Mika are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Yeah don't worry about it." she said and went the same way Shippo did. She caught up with him quick but stayed behind him. She saw a small hut up ahead.

With Shippo:

Shippo jumped in front of the hut were the girl was. "What do you want?" she growled

"I just wanted to talk to you." Shippo said

"Why do you want to talk to me?" she asked

"I was wondering if you are the one the villagers are talking about." Shippo said

"What if I am." she said

"Hey whats your name?" Shippo asked

"Its Kimsune."

"Im Shippo."

"Hey why don't you come and join me and the rest of my friends?" Shippo asked

"I work alone." she said

That was when Mika knew it was her. She came from behind the hut with her arms crossed. "Who are you?" she yelled

"You forget me after 3 years kimmy?" Mika asked

"Mika is that you?" she yelled

(Ok that's another chapter down. So how did you like it? If yeah and if people still have any baby names for Kagome's kids it will help. Oh yes Im repeating myself I know but Kimsune is NOT my character its Neko Kagome not mine. I really think you guys should read her stories they are great if you like Kikyo bashing and other things! Anyway tell me any and all ideas. Until next chapter Later.)


	23. Prophecy Revealed

A New Beginning

(Chapter 23)

Prophecy Revealed

Last time:

Mika had told Shippo about her friend Kimsune. What will happen now?

On with the chapter:

"Yeah its me." Mika said

"Huh?" Shippo was lost he totally forgot the story Mika told him earlier.

"Shippo you forgot what I told you already didn't you." Mika laughed

"Oh yeah now I remember!" Shippo said

"Hey Shippo how about you go caught up with the others." Mika said

"Ok bye." Shippo yelled running off.

"You haven't changed have you kid." Mika said

"No I haven't can't say the same for you." Kimsune said

"Would you lighten up your only 10. Your acting like Im the enemy." Mika said

"Well try being on your own your whole life." Kimsune said lighting up a little

"I have. Now are you going to come with us this time or are you going to pull the whole I work alone thing again?" Mika asked

"You should know my answer." she laughed

"Yeah this time though Im not asking." Mika said grabbing her by the back of the shirt. "Ok Im either going to carry you there or you are going to walk now which is it."

"I work alone!" she yelled

"A kid like you is not supposed to be out there own. Now you are coming with me!" Mika said. Kimsune struggled but stopped. They had a long way a head of them.

"So what you been up to the last three years?" Mika asked

"Same as I was before but now Im after Naraku." she said

"Same were do you think I got the scars on my face. I thought he killed Iva and Tora. They just came back a few weeks ago." Mika said

"Really hey who was the fox demon?"

"That's Shippo. What you like him?" Mika laughed

"Maybe." she said turning red.

"Well I finally found my brother and Shippo and a few others were with him." Mika said

"You found your brother? How?"

"Well I went past a village that they helped and they told me were he was. When I found him he was fighting these bear demons." Mika said

"Who else do you travel with?" Kimsune asked

"Oh well besides Shadow, Tora, and Iva well I have meet a lot of people on the way. Well there's Inuyasha who's my brother and acts totally like me. Then there's Shippo he's about your age and is a full fox demon. Miroku is a monk with the wind tunnel in his hand and used to be a pervert. Sango is a demon slayer and is really tough. Kohaku is Sango's younger brother and a demon slayer too. Kirara is Shadow's daughter. Last is Kagome, Inuyasha's mate and she used to be human but now she's a half demon like me. She's from 500 years in the future and is a miko and is going to have pups soon." Mika finished

"Wow that's a lot of people. Hey can you put me down now?" Kimsune asked

"Yeah if you don't run off." Mika said

"I won't." She said

"Ok I guess." Mika said letting her down. That's when she noticed how tall she's gotten.

"You have gotten taller since I seen you." Mika said

"Yeah I know. So you learn how to use that sword of yours yet?"

"Yeah I did I also mastered all my attacks." Mika said

"Quit bragging."

"Well why are you after Naraku now anyway?"

"Well I tried to fight him before and lost before he could kill me I ran off." Kimsune said

"Hey you are the one that killed the crow demon before didn't you." Mika said

"Yeah how did you know the only one that was there was a dog demon." Kimsune said

"You mean this dog demon." Mika asked as she transformed into her dog demon form with the necklace.

"How did you do that!" Kimsune yelled

"My dad." she said

"You know the tail suits you well." Kimsune said

"Yeah, yeah." Mika said turning back to normal. Then someone was talking in her head again for some reason. "Mika!"

"Dad what do you want?" Mika asked

"I have for something for Inuyasha and Kagome." he said

"What do you want to give them?" she asked and to necklaces appeared in her hand one red and the other a clear color.

"These are for Inuyasha and Kagome they will do what they do to you." he said

"I was wondering when you were going to give them one." Mika said

"Give it to them as soon as possible."

"Ok I will later."

Kimsune saw the necklaces appear "How did you get those?" Kimsune asked

"My father who else. Come on I want you to meet the others." Mika said walking ahead.

"Ok you told me about everyone else. What's gone on with you?" Kimsune asked

"Well one thing Im better at fighting then I was back then. Also I found out Im a half miko." Mika said

"You're a half miko!" Kimsune yelled

"Yeah Just found out maybe a little less then a month ago." Mika said

"That's awesome."

"Glad you think so." Mika said

"So Tora and Iva change much?"

"Not really Iva got scars like mine on the other side of her face and Tora and a X shaped scar on the side of her face as well. They are as goofy as ever and better at there fighting skills." Mika said

"Do they still remember me?"

"Do you still have the crest?"

"Yeah." she said showing her still looking like she just made it."

"They will still remember you." Mika said

They got back to the dirt path Mika decided to have a little fun. "Hey kimmy want to have a race?"

"Why to show I can beat you."

"You wish."

They took off leaving only dust behind. They were neck and neck at this point and they saw Shippo ahead. When they passed Mika grabbed him. "Would you warn me next time!" he yelled

"Well I thought you would have been with the others by now." Mika said Shippo got out of her grasped and joined the race. He caught a glimpse of Kimsune from the corner of his eye. "She's really pretty." he thought. Soon they saw the others up ahead and Shippo decided to play a little stunt. He turned into his smaller self and when he got close enough he jumped and bounced of Inuyasha's head and turned back to his new normal self.

"Who the hell did that!" Inuyasha yelled. Shippo hid behind Miroku hoping Inuyasha wouldn't see him.

"Shippo I know your there!" he growled and hit him on the head. "Hey what was the for!"

"What do you think runt!" Inuyasha yelled

"Ok you two break it up!" Mika yelled

"Hey Mika back so soon." Kagome said

"Yeah I have some one for you guys to meet." Mika said

"Great who's that?" Inuyasha asked

"Inuyasha." Kagome said elbowing him.

"This is my friend from a few years ago. Her name is Kimsune." Mika said

"Is that you!" Iva yelled

"Yeah its me." Kimsune said nervously

"Great another runt." Inuyasha said to himself

"HEY WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT DOG BOY!" Kimsune yelled

"WHO YOU CALLING DOG BOY RUNT!" Inuyasha yelled

"Should have known this would happen." Tora thought

"Oh boy." Iva thought.

"Knew this would happen." Mika thought.

"OK, ok Break it up." Mika said

They finally finished the fight and started for the village. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku were in the back to makes sure they didn't get hurt by the half demons. It was quit so Mika decided to break the silence. "Hey you guys Kouga and Ayame's wedding is tonight." she said

"Oh yeah I forgot all about that." Sango said

"Do we have to go." Shippo whined

"Yes Shippo we do." Miroku said

"Who's Kouga?" Kimsune asked

"He's the wolf prince right?" Kohaku asked

"Yeah him." Sango said

"Well at least the wolf finally got some brains." Inuyasha said

"Wish you would." Kimsune said

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled

"Settle down Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Why should I."

"Give you a reward later." Kagome said with a hint of something in her voice.

"Get a room you two." Mika laughed walking past them. She barely dodged inuyasha's fist. Instead of the village they started for Kouga's den. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku were on Kirara. Shippo and Kimsune were on Shadow. While Mika, Inuyasha, Kagome, Tora and Iva were running. Inuyasha kept on saying Kagome shouldn't be walking right now but she didn't listen. They were almost there and it was almost nightfall and Mika forgot about the necklaces too. On there was there they crossed a strange cave that wasn't there before. Mike had a strange feeling about and went to check it out. "Mika were are you going!" Kagome yelled

"Just checking something out." She said walking towards the cave. "This is weird I sense a strange magic coming form this place." she said to herself. Everyone else was were she was now. "Hey what's wrong?" Tora asked

"There's something weird about this cave." She said

"Well lets hurry up and check it out." Inuyasha said. They walked in through a barrier. "You guys stay here I will check it out." Mika said

She walked to the back of the cave she used some off her miko powers as a light. They was a bunch of writing on the walls. That's when she came across a book in the middle of the room. She went to it and it opened itself on the page was something she never expected. "What the hell?" She thought to herself. They page had a picture of her friends and her dad and Sesshoumaru. Also someone she didn't know. She read the paragraph under it. "This is the greatest heros in the history. They saved the world from the greatest evil in the world Naraku."

"You guys come here!" Mika yelled

"What is it?" Shippo asked running over to her. Before she could show them the book disappeared and the picture appeared on the wall. Inuyasha, Kagome, Mika, Iva, Tora, Shadow, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Kohaku, Inutaiso, Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kimsune, Kouga, Ayame, Tsume, and Kiba. "What the heck?" Iva said

"What is that?" Kimsune asked

"I don't know." Mika said. All of a sudden a voice started to speak. "The prophecy will reveal itself to you are the chosen ones to save the world." the voice said

"Who the hell is there?" Inuyasha yelled standing in front of Kagome.

"The troubles will be great and the losses will not be real for in the end good will concur all." it continued

"What are you talking about?" Mika yelled.

"You Mika will be lost protecting those you care for. You will return in the end and find love." it said

"How did you know my name!" she yelled totally ignoring the last part.

"I know all. Your brother Inuyasha he will lose what is most important to him but though time she will return." it said

"What are you talking about!" Inuyasha yelled

"Shippo, Kimsune, and Shadow you will go on a quest for revenge and be one of the great changers in this battle." he said ignoring Inuyasha.

"Huh?" Shippo asked

"What?" Kimsune said

"Kagome you and your mate will be the ones that will help end this battle. Time will not separate you but at one point one will be without the other." it said still ignoring the questions.

Kagome was hiding behind Inuyasha not wanting to believe what it was saying they would always be together no matter what.

"Do not fear Kagome you and Inuyasha will be together in the end." it reassured

"What the hell are you?" Tora yelled

"Ah Tora daughter of the legendary black fox demon. You will be a leader in the future and will be a huge help in the last battle. Iva you will also be a leader in the future but both of you will refuse the leadership and hand it to some one else"

"Tell me are you demon or human?" Miroku asked

"Ah monk Miroku and Sango and Sango's young brother Kohaku along with the demon neko Kirara. You will rebuild the village that you had lost and make a great deference in the final battle." it said

"Ok this is enough who are you!" Kimsune yelled

Before anything was said the whole cave was gone. "What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know but all I know is Im more confused then ever." Mika said putting her hand on her head.

"What was he talking about?" Sango asked

"Yeah what did he mean?" Kohaku said

"I don't know we better get going though." Inuyasha said shacking off what the thing said not wanting to believe what it said. What did he mean when he said "Mika will be lost protecting the ones she cares for." Inuyasha thought and what did he mean when he said him and Kagome would be separated? All these questions hit him hard.

"What the hell Im getting protective of my sister!" "**Its only natural. She's your younger sister**." "_It's a older brother thing right?"_ "I guess."

"Yo bro snap out of it." Mika said waving her hand in front of his face. "Im fine lets go." They got to Kouga's den a little while later when the sun was setting. Tsume and Kiba were happy to be back at there home. Everyone was still kinda spooked about the whole cave thing but shook it off. They were almost there and Tsume and Kiba ran the rest of the way there. "Guess there happy to be back." Mika laughed

"Yeah." Sango said

"Kagome are you going to your time after we get back?" Shippo asked

"Yeah I am Shippo. Why?" Kagome said

"Are we going with you again?" he asked

"Not this time around." she said

"Ok just wondering." he said

Mika was up ahead and was still thinking on what they heard. "What was that think talking about!" she yelled in her mind. Unknown to her something in her future will not be good. She left it and left to think how she was going to kill Kikyo. She was going to kill her she poisoned her and almost killed her brother. Her ears were twitching ever once and while. That's when she remembered the necklaces for Kagome and Inuyasha. "Oh shit I forgot all about these damn things." she thought taking them out of her pocket. "Yo Inuyasha, Kagome come here for a sec." she yelled.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked when he got to her.

"These?" she said handing him the two necklaces.

"What are these?" Kagome asked

"The will turn you into a full demon when you say "Inu Clan" I have one to." Mika said and transformed by accident. "Damn it!" Mika yelled

"Here the red one is bro's and the clear one is yours sis." Mika said

"Thanks. Hey who gave these to you?" Kagome asked

"It was our old man right?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah it was. He said we would need these later."

"I won't need this." Inuyasha said

"Just keep it you never know." Mika said walking ahead.

"Hey sis aren't you going to change back?" Inuyasha laughed

"Ok one of two things sense when do you call me sis and two I will!" Mika yelled the last part.

"What you want me to call you little sis or something?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't see how Im younger." she said

"You weren't pinned to a tree for 50 years." he mumbled.

"Feh" she said and jumped a head again while changing back. "Were almost there guys!" Sango yelled from Kirara. "Ok Sango come on Kagome get on my back." Inuyasha said

"I can walk you know." she said

"I know but I don't want you getting hurt now come on." Inuyasha said

"Ok jeez." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Inuyasha took off passing Mika. "Show off." Mika said to herself and passed him again. They got to Kouga's den were everyone was out and waiting for something. They knew what they were waiting for and didn't pay mush attention. Shadow and Kirara landed and Shippo and kimsune got off of Shadow. Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku got off Kirara.

"Hey Kagome's here." Ginta said

"Hey you guys." Kagome replied.

"Hi you guys!" Ayame yelled running over to them. She was all dressed up.

"Hey Ayame!" Kagome said.

"Im so glad you guys made it." she said happily

"Wouldn't miss it." Kagome said

"Hey Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo Kouga wanted to see you guys." Ayame said

"OK were's wolf brain at?" Inuyasha asked

"Up in the main den." she said.

"Why dose Kouga want to talk to them?" Mika asked as soon as the guys left.

"No clue hey who's the little girl?" Ayame asked

"She's my friend from a few years ago her name is Kimsune." Mika said

"And the other two?" Ayame asked

"Oh this is Tora and Iva Mika's friends." Sango said

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Same." they all said at the same time.

"I can't believe I getting married to Kouga." Ayame said hugging the closes person witch was Mika at the time. "Well we are happy for you." mika said while her face went blue.

Ayame finally let go and mika could breath again. "So you guys mate yet?" Tora asked

Ayame showed the bite mark on her neck. "Guess that's a yes." Kagome laughed

"Guess what!" Ayame yelled

"What?" Iva asked

"Im pregnant!" she yelled this time hugging Kagome.

"Really?" Kagome asked

"Yeah!" she shrieked

"OK when is the wedding starting anyway?" Mika asked

"When the moon rises." she said

With Kouga and the guys.

"Hey Kouga what do you want?" Inuyasha asked and noticed he was pacing back and forth. He was all dressed up and totally scared of something. (Never knew Kouga would be nerves)

"You guys you have to help me." he said

"What'swrong Kouga?" Miroku asked

"You guys I don't know if I can do this." he said

"Do what?" Shippo asked

"Marry Ayame!" he yelled

"Well you promised her right?" Miroku asked

"Yeah" he said

"Love her right?" Miroku asked again

"Yeah."

"Then you are ready." Miroku said

(A few hours later after the wedding) (I can't write weddings and stuff so u fill it in)

It was like 12 minutes since the wedding ended. Kouga was so nervous the whole time. Now it was just a little party. Mika didn't like all the demons around so she went to a spot were no one was. (Totally like me on that.) Inuyasha wanted to do the same but Kagome made him stay. Shippo and Kimsune were playing with the wolf pups so was Shadow and Kirara. Sango made Tora and Iva stay as well. Mika snuck away. "Never want to be down there." she said to herself she was up on the mountain at a higher level. She was playing with her necklace and was just daydreaming. She knew someone was around but she didn't really care. (Try to guess who it is)

"I wonder if there's something to that prophecy is real." she asked herself the one part said she would die and come back that didn't make any sense. If that was true then will she come back like Kikyo. "I wouldn't want to be like her in a million years." Mika said. "If I come back to life how can that happen?" she asked herself. She went though everything it said why would Shippo, Kimsune, and Shadow run away? What was going to happen to Kagome and Inuyasha? Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara she could see rebuilding Sango's village. What the hell did he mean that Tora will be offered leadership but turn it down and same with Iva.

"Man I hate riddles." she said standing up. It was pretty windy and her hair was getting in her face. She put her hair up in a low ponytail she didn't put up her hair much it was only a once in a while thing. She was still playing with the necklace so was board out of her mind. "This is the last time I go to a wedding." she said to herself. That's when she caught someone scent. She started growling. "Not her again when will she get a clue." she growled "Stupid dirt bag doesn't get a clue dose she. Next time I see that slut she dies." Mika said flexing her claws.

"I swear if my bro even thinks of going to her I will hurt him so bad he will think its next year." mika said "Like he would."

She saw the soul stealer but ignored them she didn't want to fight right now plus Kagome is the one that wants to kill her. She feel asleep until someone poking at her woke her up. "What?" she asked

"Come on Mika we're going." Kimsune said

"Ok I'm coming." Mika said getting up. That's when they heard a scream "What the hell." Mika said looking down. Everyone was knocked out even Inuyasha. One person was missing though. "Were's Kagome?" Mika asked jumping down. "Damn it!" Mika yelled knowing what happen. "Kimsune wake the others and hurry I will get Kagome." Mika said taking off. "Damn I should have killed her when I had the chance." Mika said while running towards Kagome's scent. "Glad I didn't stay down there or kagome would be doomed." Mika said jumping from tree to tree. "Were is she!" she yelled

Back with Kimsune:

"Tora! Iva! Get up!" Kimsune yelled

"Huh what happened?" Tora asked rubbing her head.

"Yeah." Iva said

"Kagome's been kidnaped and Mika went after her!" Kimsune yelled

"What!" They both yelled

"Oh shit Inuyasha wake up!" Tora yelled "You guys wake up the others I will get Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha!" Tora yelled. He was out cold. "Inuyasha if you don't get up now Kagome will die!" that's when he started to move.

"Inuyasha get your ass up we need to save kagome!" Tora yelled. Everyone else was up by now. "Fine you guy stay here. Kimsune, Shippo, Shadow, Iva you coming with me. Lets go!" Tora yelled and they were gone. "I don't care we are going too. Come on Kirara!" Sango said Kirara transformed Miroku dragged Inuyasha on to the back of Kirara. "Miroku why is this effecting Inuyasha more then us?" Sango asked "Tsume Kiba guard Kohaku." Sango yelled

"It was for him. It was a plan look." Miroku said showing a needle like thing in his neck. Miroku grabbed the needle and threw it. Inuyasha started to come to. When he finally came to he shot straight.

"Were's Kagome!" he yelled

"Were looking for her." Miroku said

"I have to find her." Inuyasha said jumping from Kirara's back and raced off in the same direction as Mika and the others.

"If she's hurt in any way who ever took her will die by my hands." Inuyasha said in his head.

(With Mika)

She was catching up slowly but she was glad she didn't smell Kagome's blood. "Kikyo is dead." Mika said to herself.

When she got to the clearing were Kagome's scent stopped. "Ok slut were are you!" Mika yelled. She couldn't see Kagome any were but her scent was every were and so was the dirt bags.

"Kagome say something!" Mika yelled but no one said anything.

"Shit were are they?" Mika asked out loud.

"Im right here you whore." Kikyo (kikwhore) said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE!" Mika yelled

"So were's my love Inuyasha." Kikyo mocked

"He isn't yours and were's kagome!" Mika growled

"She's right here." Kikyo said.

"Oh no." Mika said. Kagome was 10 feet in the air soul stealers wrapped around her neck, arms, legs, and stomach. "Oh no the pups." Mika thought.

"Let her go!" Mika yelled

"It's not that simple her life energy is slowly leaving her and if you kill me she dies as well. They only way she will survive is if Inuyasha comes with me." Kikyo laughed

"Damn you Kikyo." Mika spat.

(Tora and the rest of them)

Shippo was in his fox form and Kimsune was riding on his back Shadow and Tora were also transformed. Iva was close behind them. "They are up ahead I smell them." Tora said

They got to the clearing "What are you guys doing here?" Mika asked but before either Tora or Shippo could answer they tackled Kikyo down. The soul stealers tightened there hold on Kagome.

"You guys get off of her she dies so dose Kagome!" Mika growled. They backed off Kimsune jumped off Shippo's back and went next to Mika. Shadow was growling like crazy. Shippo and Tora backed up behind Mika that's when Iva came.

"What's going on." she asked

"You guys stay back we make one wrong move and Kagome is dead." Mika growled. She smelt Inuyasha coming and knew what was going to happen he would do anything for Kagome even if it meant this. He jumped through the clearing landing right in front of Mika.

"What did you do to Kagome!" he yelled

"Why Inuyasha so glad you came." Kikyo said walking towards him Mika and the others backed up a little. Inuyasha didn't move. When Kikyo was close enough to him she put her hand up to his face as soon as she made contact he pulled away. "Don't tough me." he growled kikyo walked back to were she was.

"Inuyasha if you want her to live then you must come with me." she said

"What!" he yelled

"If you don't come with me she dies." Kikyo laughed

"No.." Inuyasha said. It was either Kagome and his pups live either way he would have to live with out her. "Just kill me if I have to live without Kagome I want to be dead." he said

"No." Mika said

"I don't have a choice Im not going to let my mate die." Inuyasha said

"But if she knows your dead she won't e able to live with out you." Mika said

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO MIKA!" he yelled tears falling.

"It will be ok."

"No it won't Mika it never will. If Kagome asks why Im gone tell her I did it for her." Inuyasha said walking towards Kikyo.

"NO!" Kagome yelled

(Ok cliffy. OK what do you think is going to happen? Anyway please review im so happy I got over 100 anyway tell me any ideas. Anyways REVIEW!)


	24. Hate is a Power

A New Beginning

(Chapter 23)

Hate is a Power

Last time:

Kouga's wedding down everyone is ready to go. Kagome was kidnaped and now is is either Kagome's life or Inuyasha's life. Who will survive this?

On with the chapter:

"Kagome." Inuyasha said

"No Inuyasha please don't go with her I can't live without you." Kagome cried tears streaming down her face.

"I'm not going to let you die." he said

"I won't let you go out of my life." she cried

"What a touching moment. Now choice Inuyasha." Kikyo laughed

"Inuyasha please I don't want you to die." Kagome cried

"I can't live without you Kagome." he said his bangs covering his eyes.

"Damn you Kikyo." Mika growled. All of a sudden Kagome just wanted to kill Kikyo she was going to break her and Inuyasha apart either way. Her demon side started to come out her claws grew longer as well as her fangs. Her eyes went blood red. Her aura changed it was flaming. The scars appeared on her face she was fully transformed.

"Kikyo you will not take the one thing that is most important to me." Kagome growled bangs covering her eyes as well.

"What will you do to stop me." Kikyo laughed. The others caught the change and knew what was going to happen.

"You will die." she growled but before she could do anything the soul stealers tightened there grip. "Get off of me you snakes!" she yelled and killed all of them.

"How did you get free." Kikyo hissed.

"Hate can be turned against you and you got me pissed." she growled revealing her blood red eyes.

"You will pay!" Kikyo (kikwhore heheheheh had to put that) yelled.

"Not this time. You will not cause me or Inuyasha anymore pain." Kagome yelled slashing her claws at her but missed. Kikyo's arm became a vine and shot out at Kagome getting her around the neck. Kagome passed out again.

"That's it take this! Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled trying to cut the vine but it didn't work. He got repealed and shot back hitting Mika and both of them fell.

"Damn it" Inuyasha said getting up.

"Dirt bag take this!" someone yelled as a blade cut through the vine. Before Kagome could fall Inuyasha caught her. The blade came back to its master.

"Who dares interfere!" Kikyo yelled

"Me." Kohaku said jumping from the tree.

"Kohaku!" Mika yelled

"I'm not going to let you hurt my friends." he said and two giant creatures came out from behind Kohaku. Two giant demons one white glowing red eyes saber teeth a little shorter then Kirara's when she's transformed. A little bigger then Kirara when she's transformed and smaller then Shadow. Huge claws and looked ready to kill. It had a red color wind swirling around its paws. The other one all the same except brown in color and white wind swirling around its feet. Both had ocean blue gems on there forehead.

"Sango!" Tora yelled seeing her coming. Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku got off.

"Kohaku how did he get here?" Sango asked herself. Inuyasha jumped back and put Kagome on Shadow. "Shadow protect her." Inuyasha said and went back to were he was.

Kohaku went over to his sister and the two demons did the same. "OK Kikyo get ready to die by my hands." Inuyasha growled

"Don't forget me." Mika said

"You can't defeat me." She laughed

"We will see about that. SHADOW RAZOR!" Mika yelled but Mika had a plan this time around. She ran behind her and kicked Kikyo in the back sending her right at the attack. When she thought it would hit she was gone. "What the hell!" Mika yelled barely dodging her own attack. The attack made a 6 foot deep crater. "Jeez my attack was never that powerful." Mika thought.

Kikyo got behind her and slashed her in the back of the neck. It sent Mika into the ground. "Damn it." she mumbled

Inuyasha took the chance to hit "Inuyasha wait!" Mika yelled seeing a barrier appear but it was to late he hit the barrier head on but some how got threw it. It wasn't long before she was gone.

"Were did that bitch go!" Inuyasha yelled

"You will become mine." she said before she was gone.

"Damn it." he cursed. He ran past Shadow and got Kagome and was off.

"Oh yeah thanks a lot for being worried about me I'm fine." Mika thought sarcastically getting up covering the back of her neck with her hand. It stopped bleeding but hurt like hell.

"Everyone ok?" she asked walking over.

"We're fine you are the one that got hit." Tora said transforming into her normal self.

"Yeah is your neck ok?" Shippo asked also transforming back to normal.

"I'm fine. Come on lets go." Mika said

"Oh no you don't." Sango said dragging her back

"What!" Mika yelled

"I'm going to wrap up that wound what else." Sango said

"I will be fine!" she yelled

"So Im still going to wrap that thing up." Sango said

"Fine. Hey Kohaku are those guys Kiba and Tsume by any chance?" Mika asked sitting down.

"Yeah they are when I came to they were like this." he said.

"I knew they were demons. OW!" Mika exclaimed

"Sorry about that Mika." Sango said

"Just warn me next time." she said

"Mika do you know what happen earlier?" Miroku asked

"No clue Kimsune came to get me and when I came down and you guys were like that." she said.

"Is Kagome going to be alright?" Shippo asked

"I'm sure she'll be fine Shippo. Oh yeah and Kohaku thanks for the save back there never knew you were that good." Mika said

"It's the least I could do." he said

"Im very proud of you Kohaku." Sango said

"Thanks sister."

"Ok all done." Sango said

"Oh great how long do I have to go around with this around my neck?" Mika said referring to the bandage going around her neck.

"Knowing you till morning. Now come on lets go we have to caught up with Inuyasha." Sango said standing up.

"So Kiba, Tsume if you are demons like Shadow can you fly to?" Mika asked the question was answered when she was on Kiba's back 40 feet in the air. "Ok I guess that's a yes you guys get Iva and Tora I will be on the ground. " She said and Kiba landed.

"Iva, Tora you guys ride Kiba and Tsume I will take ground level." Mika said. Sango and Miroku were on Kirara, Shippo and Kimsune were on Shadow. Iva and Tora and Tsume and Kohaku on Kiba. Mika was running along side them she might have gotten hurt but she felt fine besides a sore neck. "I swear next time Im going to kill Kikyo and Im not going easy on her." Mika said to herself. "I wonder were Inuyasha went?" she wondered

"Hey Mika." Sango called

"Yeah what is it?" Mika asked

"Do you think Kagome will be ok?" she asked

"Yeah I think she will be fine. When she was held by those soul stealers they were taking her life energy and when she went into her true demon form she zapped the rest of her energy." she said.

(With Shippo and Kimsune)

"Hey Shippo who was that demon anyway?" Kimsune asked

"Oh you mean that dirt dag." Shippo said

"Yeah who is she? Why was she trying to kill Kagome and Inuyasha?" Shippo turned around to face her. "Well her name is kikyo and Kagome is her reincarnation they are nothing a like. It used to be Inuyasha's girlfriend but she pinned him to a tree for 50 years. Now she's Naraku's mate and is trying to get Inuyasha back. She used to be a human though." Shippo said

"Sounds like someone I would hate." she said

"I hate her she's a no good dirt bag." Shippo said

"Yeah well I think I hate her already."

"Hey you could help me kill her!" Shippo said

"Shippo I think we should leave Kagome and Inuyasha to killing her."

"No way me, Mika and Shadow are going to help take her down to."

"Well then count me in."

"I think we should be careful around her though." Shadow said

"Huh why?" Shippo asked

"Every time we try to kill her she as something that stops us. First is was because Inuyasha's injuries, and now she used Kagome. We have to make a plan." She said

"Yeah your right don't worry I will think of something." Shippo said. Shadow and Kimsune just rolled their eyes.

(With Inuyasha and Kagome)

Inuyasha was way up ahead now he didn't know were he was going and didn't care. He was totally pissed he couldn't protect Kagome again! "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Kagome. It would have been a lot easier if you never meet me." he said sadly.

"Don't say that."someone said

"Kagome! Are you ok?" he asked

"I'm fine just tired." she said

"Im sorry I couldn't protect you its my fault."

"No its not you did what you could."

"It would have been easier on you if you never meet me."

"Don't say that if I never meet you I would have never found real love."

"But you are always getting hurt because of me."

"I'm here by choice Inuyasha and I don't care what happens Im staying." with that said she passed out again. He was passed the mountains were kouga was and was getting close to Kaede's village.

"Brother what happen?"

"Sesshoumaru what do you want?" Inuyasha asked

"I want to no what happen to Kagome." he said

"Its none of your business." he spat.

"Inuyasha I simply want to help let down your pride for once." Sesshoumaru said

"Kikyo did this." he said

"You mean the wench from the past." he said

"Yeah her she kidnaped Kagome and she got hurt." he said

"Yeah is our sister and your friends?" he asked

"I went ahead of them."

"Not a smart choice brother with Naraku and his demons around you should stay together." he said

"Why would you care?"

"Because Im also going to be coming with you brother we are getting closer to Naraku and right now you need as much help as you can get." he said

"Whatever you can come if you want." he said. Sesshoumaru caught the smell of fear coming of Kagome and was getting kinda worried.

"Inuyasha are you sure nothing else happened to Kagome?" he asked

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I smell fear coming off of her." he said

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and Sesshoumaru was right she had a look of horror on her face.

"She must be having a nightmare." he thought.

"Just shut up and lets go I have to get her back to Kaeade's." he said running full speed again. Sesshoumaru close behind him.

(Back with the others)

"Sango I think the final battle with Naraku is going to me much harder now." Miroku said

"Yes I think your right they are aiming for are weaknesses. If anything should happen to Kagome Inuyasha would be to blind by emotion to battle right or kill himself if she were to die. If anything would happen to Inuyasha the same thing would happen to Kagome." she said

"Well we, I think we have enough power to defeat him. With Mika and her friends and all of use along with Kouga and his pack along with Sesshoumaru and Inutaiso I think we have a chance." he said

"Yeah but Naraku also has his incarnations and a lot of strong demons."

"We will get through this Sango." Miroku said

"I hope so Miroku."

They were almost to the village but didn't see Inuyasha any were. "I wonder were he is? I smell fluffy but I don't see him either. I swear Im going to have to get Inuyasha a leash." Mika thought. Then she caught his scent a few miles ahead. "You guys we are getting closer." Mika yelled and took off running again. "Mika wait up!" Sango yelled but it was to late.

"Why do I try anymore?" she asked herself.

"Maybe we should get a restraining necklace for her." Miroku said

"Do you think Kaede would?" Sango asked

"No." he said

Mika was ahead of the others now that's when she saw Sesshoumaru. "Hey fluffy!" she yelled

"Sister what are you doing here?" he asked

"Catching up with Inuyasha." she said and that's when Sesshoumaru noticed the bandage going around her neck.

"What happen to you?" he asked

"Oh that its nothing."she said

"Who did this?" he asked

"The dirt bag." she mumbled

"You mean the dead miko?" he asked

"Yeah her." she said

"So that's what happen Inuyasha didn't tell me you got hurt." he said

"So you ran into Inuyasha is Kagome ok?" she asked

"She seemed find but whatever that dead miko did it effected her mind." he said

"What do you mean?" Mika asked

"It's a spell were when she's sleeping all she has is nightmares of betrayal, pain, and loss. Im not sure if that's what it was but Im almost positive that's what it is." he said

"Is there anyway to break it?"

"Getting over the fear itself." he said

"There's no other way?"

"No there is not."

"I knew there was more to what she was trying to do." she said to herself.

"Tell me everything that happen Mika." he said

"Fine we were at Kouga's wedding ceremony I was up on the higher levels of the mountain. Kimsune came up to get me and everyone was knocked out and Kagome was gone. I went after Kagome. Anyway skipping those details we got there and the slut said its either Kagome's life or Inuyasha comes with her. Inuyasha was going to but Kagome got free by transforming into a full demon and I don't mean with the necklace. She got free of the soul stealers but then Kikyo caught her again and got her around the neck with that vine thing. Kohaku got her free of that. I try to attack her and that's how I got this. When Inuyasha is about to kill her she disappears." she explained

"I see."

"Well do you know if Kagome's under that spell?"

"Yeah I believe she is."

"Oh no."

"Don't worry Im sure she will break free of it."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will die of a broken heart."

"WHAT!"

"Im sure we don't have to worry about that. She is a strong girl now lets go she's going to need her friends support." he said walking a head.

"Don't forget family to fluffy." she laughed "Hey wait a minute were's dad at?"

"He will come in a few days." he said

"Alright then. Hey fluffy can you tell how many pups Kagome is going to have?"

"Two different scents so Im saying twins." he said

"Awesome. Think we should tell them or no?"

"Let them find out on there own." he said

"Sounds like fluffy has a plan."

"If they ask I will tell them."

"Like their going to ask so it looks like they are going to find out in 3 months and 3 weeks." she said

"Did Kagome tell her family yet?"

"Funny you should ask that. No she hasn't but we are going to tell her when we get back." she said.

"Your going with them?"

"Ah... yeah I guess I think it would be a good idea if I did I mean there are a lot of thinks that could happen in that time." she said

"I guess your right on that from what happened last time."he said Mika flinched at that comment remembering what happened to her adopted sister.

"Yeah but this time we aren't going to be human anything happens now we can kill them easy." she said

"Never get to over confident Mika it could be your down fall." he said

"Yeah I know. Don't worry I can take care of myself fluffy." she said

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" a voice yelled it sounded like a small girl. Her and Sesshoumaru took off in that direction. They got close to the deepest darkest part of the forest. When they got to were they heard the scream and sure enough it was a little girl and was about to get attacks bu a troll demon. When the think was about to hit her Mika ran and got her out of the way and all the thing hit was ground. "Who dares take away my meal." the thing yelled. Mika looked down from the tree she jumped in and saw the thing. It was way ugly.

"Your looking at me ugly." Mika said putting the girl on the branch. "Thanks for saving me." she said

"No problem kid. Stay up here until me and my brother kill this think ok." Mika said

"Ok."

Mika jumped in front of the thing and was ready to kill this thing what demon would kill a little defenseless girl and she was so young. "Ok ugly you want to get to her you have to get past us." she laughed

"A pathetic half breed kill me don't make me laugh." as the think said this Sesshoumaru cut the things arm off. "Let's get this over with. SHADOW RAZOR!" she yelled and the thing was gone. "Feh, to easy." Mika said. Sesshoumaru just walked off. Mika jumped back up in the tree to get the girl.

"Hey kid are you ok?" she asked

"I think I broke my leg." she said

"What happen to you why are you all the way out here?"

"I ran away from home." she said. Mika could understand that she looked beat up. Her black hair was a mess and that black and purple kimono was ripped up. She had green eyes and had a lot of scratches. She was about maybe a up to Mika's knee.

"Come on kid get on my back." Mika said. The little girl did and didn't seem to be afraid of her. "Hey kid have a name?" Mika asked jumping down.

"My name is Sakura." she said

"How old are you Sakura? Why did you ran away from home?" Mika asked jumping from tree to tree.

"I just turned 4. I ran away from home because my dad always hit me and hurt me." she said as a tear escaped her eye.

"Your kidding me what father would do that!" she yelled

"I don't know when my mommy died I ran away because of him. What's your name?" she asked

"Oh Im Mika and the other one was my brother Sesshoumaru but I call him fluffy for short." Mika laughed at the last part. So did Sakura.

"Why do you have cute doggy ears?" she asked

"Im a half demon. Why are you scared of me?" Mika asked

"I'm not scared of you. Why would I be?" Sakura asked

"Well humans don't like half demons like me."

"Why? I think your nice." Sakura said

"Thanks Sakura well humans don't like me because I have demon blood and are scared I might hurt them."

"They are wrong." Sakura said

"Thanks. So you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No I don't." she said sadly.

"Hey why did your father beat you?" mika asked

"He said because I was a freak." she said

"What why?"

"I don't know but he said never to take this necklace off or else." she said

"Really?" Mika said. "Maybe this girl is a half demon in disguise." she thought.

"Please don't make me go back to my father he will kill me if I do." she cried

"Your not going to go back to him you can stay with me ok." mika said

"Really?"

"Yeah sure."

"Thank you so much!" she yelled hugging Mika around the neck cutting off her air. She let go soon after.

"Well you could play with Shippo and Kimsune they are a little older then you but I think you could handle it." Mika laughed

"Yay! I never was aloud to play before."

"Well kid you have a new life to live. You don't have to worry about anything when Im around." Mika said

"Thanks that means a lot to me." she said and started crying.

"Least I could do I didn't have a childhood myself."

"ah...do you think I could call you mom?" Sakura asked. Mika was kinda lost when she said that. A huge smile went across her face. "Yeah you can." Mika said

"Yeah I have a mom again." she cried

"Yeah you do."

"Mom what do you have any friends?" Sakura asked

"Yeah Kagome is like my sister so is Sango, Tora, and Iva. I also have a cat demon named Shadow and her daughter Kirara. Then there's my two brothers Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Kohaku and Miroku are like brothers and Shippo is like a little brother and same with Kimsune except little sister. Kaede is like well a grandmother really." Mika said

"Wow I never been around so many people before." she said

"Well don't be scared of them I could understand if you keep away from men but they are ok and so is my father." she said

"Is that the village up ahead?" Sakura asked

"Yeah it is." Mika said running the rest of the way there. "Oh yeah and Sakura you can call me mom now but when you get older you can call me Mika ok. You don't have to though."

"Ok!"

They got to the entrance of the village and jumped the rest of the way to Kaede's hut. She didn't see Inuyasha or Kagome any were and were wondering what they were going to say when they found out Mika had a adoptive daughter now. "Well Inuyasha isn't going to be able to say anything since he's going to have kids calling him dad." Mika thought laughing.

"Hey Kaede you there?" Mika yelled

"Im right here child." Kaede said

"Hey Kaede has Inuyasha or Kagome come by?" Mika asked

"Not yet child." she said

"Great hey Kaede do you think you could help me with something?" Mika asked

"What is it child?"

"Well do you think you could help me heal her leg." Mika said referring to Sakura.

"Who is this young lass?" Kaede asked

"I will explain inside." Mika said walking in. She got Sakura off her back and sat her in her lap. Kaede came in soon after.

"Now what is wrong?"

"Well I think her leg broken." Mika said

"Hello young one what is your name?" Kaede asked

"I'm Sakura." she said quietly.

"Its ok Sakura you don't have to be afraid of her." Mika said

"Yes child I will not hurt ye." Kaede said.

"Ok." she said

"Mika do ye think ye could use ye's miko powers to heal her?" Kaede asked

"I don't know if I could." Mika said

"That is ok child I will train ye so you can use them." Kaede said

"Thanks Kaede. Now lets wrap up your leg so it can start to heal ok." Mika said

"Ok mom." Sakura said. Kaede looked at Mika with a confused look. Mika gave a I-will-tell-you-later look and wrapped up Sakura's leg. When they were done Sakura was pretty worn out. "Hey how about you go in the back and sleep for a while." Mika said

"Ok mom but you promise you will be here when I wake up?" Sakura asked

"Promise now get some rest." Mika said. Mika helped Sakura to the back. She came back when she was asleep and that wasn't long. She walked back to were Kaede was.

"So child who is the young girl and why dose she call you mom?" Kaede asked

"Well I was on the way back here when she was getting attacked by a troll. Me and Sesshoumaru kill the thing and I get her. The girl is only 4 years old and ran away from home because her father beat her. She asked if she could call me mom and I said ok. But I think she is more then a human." Mika said

"Why is that child?"

"Well she said her father beat her because she's a freak and never to take her necklace off." she said

"I see when she awakens we should see to that." Kaede said

"Yeah good idea. Wait a minute were's fluffy anyway?" Mika asked to herself mostly "Kaede I will be right back Im going to find Inuyasha and Kagome. If Sakura wakes up tell her I will be right back." Mika said standing up.

"Ok child." Kaede said and Mika walked out just as the others were arriving.

"Hey you guys." Mika said

"How did you get here so fast?" Kohaku asked

"No clue I kinda had a delay on the way here. You guys see Sesshoumaru around?" Mika asked

"Yeah he's back a little ways." Sango said

"Ok thanks I will be back Im going to look for Inuyasha and Kagome." Mika said running off towards the god tree knowing they would be there. When she got there she was right they were up there. She still smelt fear coming off Kagome though and it worried her. She jumped up next to the branch Inuyasha and Kagome was on.

"Inuyasha I think I know what's wrong with Kagome." Mika said surprising Inuyasha. Kagome was in his lap and was squirming in her sleep and talking as well.

"What the hell don't scare me like that." he yelled

"Well sorry." Mika said "Look bro I know what's wrong with Kagome."

"What's wrong with her!" he yelled

"Kikyo put a spell on her. Her nightmares are of betrayal, pain, and loss." Mika said sadly

"WHAT! Is there anything to get rid of it!" he yelled

"The only way to get rid of it is for Kagome to concur her fear. If she doesn't she will die of a broken heart." she said

"No that can't happen." he said

"She will get over that fear Im sure of it. She's strong just help her with it." Mika said

"I hope your right I can't lose her not now not ever." he said sadly.

"I know Inuyasha don't worry she will be fine." she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks sis. Hey what happen it you?" he asked

"Nothing don't worry about it." she said "Now you guys rest I think we should go to her time tonight though so we can tell her family she's going to have pups." Mika said

"Yeah good idea. I will be back before we go." Inuyasha said

"Ok bro see you later." Mika said and started off back to the village. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to him and nuzzled her neck. "Im not going to let you die." he said and fell asleep.

(Kagome's dream/nightmare)

Kagome was reliving one of the most terrible moments of her life. The night she got reaped by Hojo. But this time Inuyasha never came for her he just went off with kikyo. (KIKYO SHOULD ROT IN HELL!)

"No this isn't real this isn't real." she kept on saying to herself.

"Oh yes Kagome it's real." Kikyo voice said

"No its not real. Inuyasha will never leave me."

"how do you know that."

"Because he's my mate." she yelled

(Back to real world)

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. Her heart was racing and she was crying. Inuyasha woke up right away. "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked worried

"Ok god it was only a dream." she cried embracing him tightly making sure he was real.

"Its ok Kagome Im here."he said. It only made her cry harder. "Its ok Kagome it was only a dream."

"It seemed so real."she cried

"What happen?" he asked

"Please don't be mad when I tell you."

"I won't." he knew what was wrong and was going to help her get over this.

"I...I was reliving what happen the night Hojo well you know. But you and mika never came. You ran to Kikyo and left me to die. Kikyo said it was real." she cried

Inuyasha was totally pissed Kikyo did this to her. "Kagome I will never leave you I promise." he said pulling back enough to look her in the eyes. He gave her a small kiss and she returned. They broke apart and Kagome embraced him again. "You know Kagome we have to go to your time and tell your family about you being pregnant." he said

"I know we are going tonight and I think we should take the others with us." she said

"Yeah ok that will work." he said and they both fell asleep again. This time Kagome didn't have a nightmare.

(Back with Mika)

He was walking back to the village not in a rush this time. "Way to much stuff in one day I swear. First, the whole Kikyo think and now I have a adoptive daughter." a small smirk came across her face when she thought that.

"Hope I don't make a bad mom." she thought out loud. "Who knew I would ever be a mom."

She got back to the village and everyone was out front. Shadow, Kirara, Shippo, and Kimsune were playing. Sango and Miroku were talking. Tsume and Kiba were back to normal and Kohaku was sitting against the hut. Iva and Tora were up in a tree some were.

"Hey guys Im back." Mika said

"Hey Mika." Shippo said

"Hi Shippo. Hey you guys just letting you know we are going to Kagome's time tonight. Ok?"

"Cool!" shippo yelled

"You mean all of us?" Iva asked

"Yeah every one here is coming." she said

"COOL!" Shippo yelled again.

"Keep it down Shippo." Mika said

"Mommy!" Sakura yelled

"Oh shit." Mika thought and ran into the hut. When she got to the back Sakura was crying. "It's ok Im right hear." Mika said walking over to her. "Mom I thought you left." she cried latching herself to Mika's neck. "Its ok I just went to see my brother I was right out front." she said petting her head.

"You said you wouldn't leave."

"I'm not going to anymore. Hey guess what we are going some were special tonight." Mika said trying to cheer her up.

"Really were?" Sakura asked pulling back wiping away her tears.

"You will find out tonight." Mika laughed

"Ok."

"So you want to meet my friends?" Mika asked

"Yeah!" Sakura said happily.

"Ok come on. Oh here Kaede left these for you." Mika said handing her black kinda baggy pants and a purple long shirt (like Inuyasha's inner kimono thing) Mika helped her change and saw the necklace. It was like a locket. "Is this the necklace you told me about?" Mika asked

"Yeah my dad said if I took it off he would kill me." she said sadly.

"Well you not with him anymore your with me so never worry about getting hurt again." Mika said

"I know but what if my father comes looking for me?" she asked getting scared

"I'm not letting him take you so don't worry." Mika said. She hated seeing Sakura like this she had a bruise over her right eye and a lot of other bruises along with cuts and scrapes. Then she remembered something that could have happened to her. "Sakura did your father ever try to do anything other then beat you?" Mika asked

"Once but I got away." she said

"He tried to do that to his own daughter! If he ever shows his face around me he's dead!" Mika thought

"That's good. Now lets go introduce you to my friends." Mika said picking her up. Sakura was sitting on her shoulder with her one arm around Mika's neck to keep her balance. "You ready?" Mika asked

"Yeah." Sakura said nervously. She was never around a lot of people before her father always mad her stay inside away from everyone. Sakura then started to rub Mika's ears they started twitching witch made Sakura giggle every time. "I guess you like the ears." Mika laughed

"Your ears are cute mommy." she said

"Thanks I guess. Not so many people think the same." Mika said

"Why?"

"I will tell you later now lets go." Mika said and walked out front. Everyone was spread out. "Hey you guys could you come here for a second." Mika said

"What is it sis? Who's the little girl?" Tora asked. Sakura tried to hide behind Mika but it didn't work.

"Get the others and I will tell you." Mika said

"Ok hold on one sec." Tora said and ran off to get the others. While she was gone Sakura quit trying to hide. "It's ok Sakura she's one of my best friends." Mika said

"Ok if she's your friend mommy then I will trust her." Sakura said. Mika smiled slightly. Tora came back a few moments later with the others.

"Hey Mika." Sango said

"Hello Lady Mika." Miroku said

"Hey you guys. Hey were Kimsune and Shippo?" Mika asked noticing everyone besides them even the wolves were there. "We're up here." Shippo said from the roof of the hut.

"Get down here you two." Mika said

"Ok, ok jeez." Kimsune said jumping down. Everyone sat down and so did Mika she put Sakura in her lap her leg that was broken was still straight. Shadow ran over and jumped on Mika's shoulder she gave Mika a questioned look. "Ok you guys Im sure you are getting tried of new people but this little girl is different." Mika said "Her name is Sakura and I saved her early today."

"Hi Sakura. I'm Tora."

"Hey. I'm Shippo."

"Kimsune."

"Hey I'm Sango. This is Kirara."

"I'm Miroku."

"Heya Im Iva."

"I'm Shadow."

"These to wolves are Kiba and Tsume." Mika said. The wolves walked over to check her out. "Mommy." she said trying to hide.

"Mom!" the all said at once.

(Ok there's another chapter done. Sorry it's so long I kinda lost track on how long it was. Well I hope you like the chapter. Tell me what you think. Try to guess what Sakura really is and will her father come after her? Will Kagome break the spell? What will happen in her time? Anyway tell me what you think. Please REVIEW!)


	25. A Little Half Demon

A New Beginning

(Chapter 25)

A Little Half Demon

Last time:

Kagome was freed but has a spell out on her. Also Mika now has a adoptive daughter Sakura! What will happen now?

On With the Chapter:

Mika was laughing nervously not knowing how to explain this. "Mika since when did you have a kid!" Tora yelled

"She's my adoptive kid numbskull." Mika said hitting her in the head.

"Yeah since when?" Iva asked

"Few hours ago." Mika said

"Ok what the heck happened while we weren't around." Kimsune asked

"I saved her ok she will tell you guys her story when she's ready." Mika said

"Ok whatever you say." Shadow said. Shippo, Sango, Kohaku, and Miroku were kinda well quiet at the time. Sakura was still trying to hide and she was shaking a little.

"Its ok Sakura no one is going to hurt you." Mika said patting her back.

"Yeah its ok kid we won't hurt ya." Iva said

"Yeah any friend I mean kid of Mika's is part of our group." Tora said. Sakura kinda got a little less afraid but not by much.

"We might be half demons but we aren't heartless." Kimsune said. Mika hit her in the back of the head. Sakura was not trying to hide anymore but she was still scared.

"Hey Mika shouldn't we find her parents?" Shadow asked. Sakura let out a small squeak and tried to hide again.

"Not a option. Hey Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kohaku you guys ok you seem kinda quiet." Mika said

"We're fine just kinda surprised is all." Sango said

"Figured you would be. Well ok ya guys Im taking Sakura to the hot springs when Inuyasha and Kagome get back were going toher time." Mika said standing up and walked off. When they were gone Sango got up grabbed a few of Kagome's bathing supplies and the fist aid kit and went after her. "Ok that was weird." Kohaku said

"You haven't seen weird yet." Tora said

"I wonder what happen to the kid she had a lot of cuts and bruises." Kimsune said

"Mika said she would tell us when everything was ok." Iva said

"Yeah I'm sure Sango will find out." Miroku said

"Who knows what's going to happen anymore." shippo said

"You got that right." Tora said. Shadow, Kiba, and Tsume went running in the same direction as Sango went and so did Kirara.

(With Mika and Sakura)

They got to the hot springs and Mika made sure demons weren't around. "Mommy you coming in to?" Sakura asked

"Not this time your the one that needs to get cleaned up."

"Ok"

"Lets unwrap your leg first." Mika said when she got near enough a blue light came from her hand. It was gone just as quick. "What the heck?"

"Mommy you healed my leg." Sakura said hugging her.

"So that's what it was. I guess I can control my miko powers some what." she said to herself. "Ok get into the hot springs little girl you gave to get those wounds cleaned up some how." Mika laughed. Sakura got in and winced a little.

"You ok Sakura?" Mika asked

"It hurts a little." she said

"Oh well don't worry it will be fine." Mika said she got the cloth she grabbed before she left so she could get the dirt and stuff off of Sakura. "Tell me if I hit some were that hurts ok." Mika said

"Ok." Mika started getting the stuff off oh her face only to see she had more cuts and bruises then she thought. "Sakura tell me what your father did to you." Mika said

"Well if I did something wrong he would hit and punch me. Sometimes he did hurt me I didn't even know what I did." she said sadly. "She seems to act older then she is I think she really is a hanyou." Mika thought. She got to her neck the was a bruise that went all the was around and what looked like claws marks. "How did you get these?" Mika asked

"I tried to run away and he caught me."

"That bastered!" Mika yelled in her head. She got Sakura cleaned up and discovered many cuts, bruises, and scars. Sakura was slashing Mika and Mika was shacking off the water like a dog. (Hehehehe funny)

"Mommy your funny." Sakura laughed

"Her Mika!" Sango yelled

"Oh hey Sango what are you doing here?" Mika asked

"Thought you might want to use these." Sango said handing her a bottle of hair soap and a towel.

"Thanks Sango. Hey Sakura come here." Mika said and Sakura swam over to the edge. Mika started to wash her hair.

"Hey Sango what are you doing out here?" Mika asked

"Thought you might need some help. Oh yeah and im not the only one that came." Sango laughed as Kiba, Tsume, and Shadow came.

"Yeah and help with what?"

"Help you take care of Sakura."

"I could do that myself." she said

"I know but you need to close up her injures." Sango said

"Yeah. Hey Sakura go under water for a minute." Mika said. Sakura did and came back up right away. Her hair was a lot longer then it looked before. "Ok get out of there now." Mika laughed getting her up and wrapping a towel around her. Then Kirara came running and jumped in Sango's shoulder. "Hey Kirara." Mika said

"Mommy will the wolves hurt me?" Sakura asked

"No they are nice wolves aren't you." Mika said. Kiba and Tsume came over and licked Sakura's face. She started laughing.

"See there just over grown puppies." Mika laughed. Kiba and Tsume were acting like playful puppies. "Ok lets get your cut covered up." Mika said

"Ok."

"Hi Sakura Im Sango." Sango said

"Hi."Sakura said

"I will go get some herbs Sango watch Sakura." Mika said but before she went off Sakura stopped her. "Its ok Sakura I will be right back you can stay with Sango." Mika said

"OK mommy." she said and Mika was off.

"So Sakura why did you run away?" Sango asked

"My dad hurt me." she said sadly wrapping the towel tightly around her.

"What? Why?" Shadow asked

"I never knew why so I ran away." she said. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and went over to Sakura. "Mew." Kirara said and started purring.

"Aww you're a cute kitty." Sakura said picking her up.

"That's Kirara and it looks like she likes you." Sango said sitting next to her.

"Hey Im back." Mika said she had a handful of different herbs with her.

"How do you know what herbs to use?" Sango asked

"When you live on your own you learn. OK lets heal these things." Mika said walking over to Sakura. Sango gave her the bandages. She put some herbs on Sakura's neck and wrapped in up. She covered up the few scathes on her face. Then she put some healing herbs on the cuts on her sides, stomach, and chest. She wrapped Sakura up from her chest down to her waist. She also wrapped up the small gash on her leg and the other small cuts on her legs. Sakura got her clothes on and was running around again. She hugged Sango and then tackled Mika. "I see your feeling better." Mika laughed

"Yeah I am thanks for helping me mommy." Sakura said

"What kind of mom would I be if I didn't. Want me to put your hair up like mine?" Mika asked

"Yeah." Sakura said and sat in front of Mika. She put her hair up in a low pony tail and she was up and running around again.

"I think she's happy you came along." Sango said

"Yeah I feel bad for her well now she's going to have a childhood her father isn't getting her back." Mika said

"Yeah all those injures and she so young." Sango said sadly.

"I'm going to take care of her now." Mika said. Sakura was playing with Kirara, Shadow, Kiba, and Tsume.

"Yeah well I'm going to take her to a field to play for a while I will meet you back at the village before sun down." Mika said standing up.

"Ok Mika see you then." Sango said grabbing Kagome's stuff and leaving. Sakura was on Kiba's back and he was running around.

"Hey come on you guys lets go to the clearing you can ran around much easier there." Mika said walking in that direction. Kiba was walking next to Mika and he had Sakura on his back. Shadow was on her shoulder and so was Kirara and Tsume was on her other side.

"Sakura you feeling better?" Mika asked

"Yeah I am." she said scratching Kiba behind the ear. They got to the clearing and the wolves, Shadow, Kirara, and Sakura started to play. Mika sat down against a tree. The clearing was near a road to another village but you couldn't see it to clearly and barely anyone went down it. She smelt her dad and fluffy coming her way. "Hey fluffy dad what are you doing around here?" Mika asked with her eyes closed.

"Come and check on you." her dad said coming out of the forest.

"I lived on my own for my whole life I can handle myself." she said

"Yeah but can you handle having a daughter?" her father asked

"How did you know about Sakura?" Mika asked

"How do you think?" Sesshoumaru said

"Never mind. So want to meet your new family member and your granddaughter." Mika laughed

"She's not really your pup Mika." Inutaiso said

"Im not letting her go back to her bastered father." Mika growled

"We know that Mika." Sesshoumaru said

"You want to make her part of the family?" Inutaiso asked

"Yeah." Mika said

"Well tell her to come here."

"Ok let me get her." Mika said standing up. Sakura was still playing with Tsume now she saw Mika coming. "Hi mommy." Sakura said happily.

"Hi Sakura do you want to meet my dad and brother?" Mika asked

"You have dad?" she asked

"Yeah they are going to make you part of the family." Mika said

"Ok come on you don't have to worry about him he's nice." Mika said

"What is your brother like?"

"He doesn't talk much. He doesn't bite though." Mika said jokingly.

"Is he the one that helped save me?"

"Yeah. Now lets go."

"Ok mommy." she was riding Tsume now and Kiba was close by. Shadow was back on Mika's should and so was Kirara.

"Hey dad we're back." Mika said not seeing them.

"We're right here Mika." Sesshoumaru said

"You all was have to hide in shadows?" Mika asked

"Do I really have to answer that."

"Good point hey see you brought Rin with you." Mika said seeing the other small girl hiding behind Sesshoumaru. "Its ok Rin they aren't wolves they're big dogs." Mika lied

"Are you sure?" Rin asked

"Yes I'm sure."

"What are you talking about fool those are..." Jaken couldn't finish until Sesshoumaru hit him on the head.

"That's what you get toad boy." Mika laughed

"Shut up wench." he yelled

"I swear you call me that one more time Im going to knock you into next week!" Mika yelled

"Did you two forget why we are here?" Inutaiso asked

"Oh yeah. Sakura this is my dad Inutaiso and my brother Sesshoumaru or fluffy for short." Mika said

"Hi." Sakura said quietly.

"It's ok little one we won't hurt you." Inutaiso said kneeling down to meet her at eye level. He picked her up and hugged her. "Ok weird!" Mika thought.

"So you want to part of the clan Sakura." Inutaiso asked

"Yeah I do." she said smiling.

"Then as lord of the western lands and lord of the Inu clan you are now part of our family and clan." he said and put his finger in the middle of her forehead and the crescent moon appeared and all her injures were gone the only things that were left were scars.

"Well now you are part of our clan and blood line." Sesshoumaru said

"Yay! Another friend." Rin said

"Great a now a human to." Jaken said. Mika hit him in the back of his head.

"Tell me Mika have you told Inuyasha yet?" Sesshoumaru asked as his dad handed him Sakura.

"No I haven't. He will find out soon enough." Mika said. Sesshoumaru put Sakura down. She went over to Mika.

"We should be leaving now we will be at the village in a few days." Inutaiso said and walked away as did Sesshoumaru and Rin.

"Thanks you guys." Mika said and they left.

"Your daddy is nice." Sakura said

"Yeah I guess why don't you go play some more I we have to leave before sun down." Mika said

"Ok mommy." Sakura said and they ran off again. Mika sat against the tree again and fell into a light sleep so she could hear and caught anything that gets close to Sakura.

(30 minutes later) (10-15 minutes before sun down)

Sakura had tons of energy to burn since her first 4 years of life was spent getting beat and stuck in the house. All of a sudden Kirara hisses at the path ahead of her. "What's wrong Kirara?" Sakura asked

Kirara's fur stood on end and she transformed. Shadow was staying by Sakura. Kirara growled something to Tsume and he ran to go get Mika. "What's going on?" Sakura asked getting worried.

"Your father is coming." Shadow growled. Sakura fell back and started crying. "No not him again he's going to take me away!" she cried

"Its ok he's not going to take you away." Shadow said

Tsume was running over to were Mika was. He saw her ahead and picked up speed. He got to her and woke her up by pulling on her arm. "Tsume what's wrong?" Mika asked he started barking something and she understood it! "Oh shit come on lets go." Mika said running to were Tsume lead her. It didn't take long before they got to were Sakura was. "Mommy! Please don't let him take me again." she cried holding on to her leg for what seemed dear life and in her case it was right now. "Don't worry your not going with him your staying with me." she said.

"He's coming."Shadow growled

"You guys you can't hurt human remember." Mika said

"Im making a exception this time." Shadow growled and Kirara shook her head to say the same. Kiba and Tsume were ready to kill or at least beat the guy close to death. They eyes were glowing red but they didn't transform. They heard someone coming Mika had an emotionless look on her face her fist clenched almost drawing blood. When a very angry voice came.

"Were are you bitch! I know you're here!" he yelled. Sakura's grip on Mika's leg tightened. He come threw to the clearing he had short brown hair very big with pretty big arms. He had muscle and looked like a demon and acted like one in Mika's mind.

"Hand over the kid!"he yelled

"I don't think so you bastered." Mika spat.

"What are you doing protecting that thing! She's my daughter and she's going back to were she belongs!" he yelled

"She isn't going back with you. She isn't going to get beaten by you. For hell sure she isn't going to get hurt anymore by you." Mika growled

"What are you going to do about it! You're a weak pathetic girl no man could kill me for hell sure you can't." he laughed

Mika smirked slightly and started laughing. "What are you laughing at?"

"You are a moron! I am more powerful then you will ever be and if you haven't noticed Im a half demon." she laughed "Shadow, Kirara, Kiba, Tsume step back I can handle this. Sakura stay with Kirara."

They moved over to the edge of the clearing with Sakura on Kirara's back. "You want Sakura back you are going to have to kill me to do it." Mika growled.

"I will kill you. Your just like her a freak." he said and fake Iron claws were on his hands.

"Your not even going to hit me bastered." she laughed. He ran toward her she just stood there arms crossed. He was about to attack she jumped and jumped off the fake claws and kicked him in the back sending him into the ground. "Bitch." he mumbled

"Bring on loser." Mika said. He shot back up and was running for her again he kept on trying to punch her but he kept on missing. He got her one and she got a small scratch on the side of her face. She punched him in the gut and then elbowed him in the back. He was down and couldn't get up.

"If you want to live then leave now and leave Sakura alone." Mika said flexing her claws.

"I will not lose to you." he said

"Your choice buddy." Mika said. He got up again. "Im ending this now." Mika said running towards him she jumped off his back and was 15 feet in the air. "This is for Sakura. SHADOW RAZOR!" Mika yelled. He died on impact the attack left a 10 foot deep crater and the guys body was gone. She landed easy and walked over to Sakura and the others like nothing happened. Shadow, Kirara, Kiba and Tsume say that as normal but Sakura didn't.

"Wow that was so cool mom!" Sakura yelled

"That was nothing."

"Can you teach me to fight like that?" Sakura asked

"Yeah sure."

"YAY! How did you learn to fight like that?"

"I was on my own since I was little I just kinda learned." Mika said walking off noticing in was almost sun down.

"Were we going mommy?"

"Back to the village we have to go some were remember." Mika said

"Oh why. Im so glad I don't have to worry about my father anymore." Sakura said hugging Mika around the neck.

"Well Im happy you don't have to worry anymore." Mika said. She let go of Mika and was on Kirara who was still transformed. They were half way there when Sakura thought of something.

"Mommy since my father isn't around anymore can I take off this locket now?" Sakura asked

"I think that's a good idea." Mika said. She got off Kirara her hands were kinda shaking.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Mika asked

"Im scared."

"Of what?"

"What if I turn into something that's why my father never let me take it off."

"You won't turn into anything bad Im sure of it." Mika said putting a hand on her shoulder. She took off the necklace and nothing happened at first. Then the wind picked up it swirled around Sakura. Mika back up a little Sakura eyes closed. She dropped the locket and started transforming. (Ok try to guess right here what kinda of half demon is she? Cat, Dog, or other)

She got a little taller but not much she now had claws they were sharper then Mika's and a little longer. She also had fangs from what Mika saw one poked out from her top lip. Her was you a little longer and now had purple streaks. Now she had what seemed like cat or dog ears they were different from Mika's they were slightly bigger then hers were at her age. She opened her eyes and now they were emerald green. The wind died down and Sakura collapsed Mika caught her before she fell. "I guess I was right." Mika said picking her up.

"She's a half cat demon." Shadow said

"What how do you know?" Mika asked

"Lets just say I know these things." Shadow said

"How are you going to prove that?"

"She will understand Kirara if she is a half cat demon." Shadow said

"We will find out later I guess." Mika said

"Yes we shall." Shadow said

"What you want to make a bet kitty?" Mika laughed

"I like the sound of that. If I win you get me this biggest fish you can find." Shadow said

"And what if I win you are going to have to let the little kids play with you." Mika said knowing Shadow hated getting her tails pulled by little kids.

"Deal."

Kirara rolled her eyes and so did the wolves. They new who was going to win already. Sakura started to come around and Mika stopped. "I see your waking up." Mika said

"Mommy what happened?" Sakura asked

"I can show you." Mika said

"Ok" she said. Mika carried her over to the near by river. "Mommy do I look any different?" Sakura asked

"You will always be the same to me." Mika said

They got to the stream Mika put her 5 feet away from it. "Go ahead and look at yourself." Mika said. She walked to the stream slowly and looked at herself. Her black ears started twitching and she looked at her claws. She was totally excited!

"Mommy Im just like you!" She yelled and jumped up and down.

"Well not really we think you might be a half cat demon." Shadow said

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah lets see if you can understand Kirara." Mika said Sakura looked over at Kirara. The small neko just mewed no one besides Shadow and maybe Sakura understood her.

"I can understand her a little bit." Sakura said

"All great now I have to caught a fish." Mika thought.

"Yep I guess you are a half cat demon. That explains the ears and claws." Mika said

"You going to pay up." Shadow whispered

"Feh ok Sakura lets get going." Mika said

"Ok mommy."

Kiba started nudging her arm. "What is it Kiba?" Sakura asked

He put the locket in her hand. "Kiba's right when we go back to Kagome's time you will need to look human." Mika said

"Mika you understand them?" Shadow asked

"Yeah I do." Mika said

"Must be because they have your blood within them." Shadow said

"Yeah I guess." Mika said

"Mommy why do you keep on saying "back to Kagome's time" ?" Sakura asked

"Well Kagome is from a different time like 500 years in the future." Mika said

"What?"

"She lives 500 years in the future the old bone eaters well lets us get through to her time." Mika said

"Wow I can't wait to go!" Sakura said happily

"Yeah its going to be easier for you since your going to be human there." Mika said

"Why do I have to look human?" she asked

"Well in her time demons don't exist anymore." Mika said

"How are you going to look human mom?"

"I have my ways. Hey Sakura want to see me in my full demon form?"

"Yeah sure!"

Mika said the word to activate the necklace and she went into her full demon form. "There so what do ya think?" Mika asked

"You have a tail!" she squealed and she started chasing it like a kitten. "(anime sweat droop) yeah I do." Mika said kinda confused. The wolves were looking at her confused.

She transformed back to normal and Sakura started attacking like normal. "Ok I guess you have a lot of energy don't ya." Mika said

"Yeah."

"Hey we're almost back at the village." Shadow said

"Good its sundown." Mika said. Sakura ran ahead at pretty fast speed.

"'Ok we have to get her to settle down." Mika said "Shadow you had kids what do you do?"

"Let them play until they got to tried."

"Yeah did you have one that has had they're energy build up for 4 years?"

"No."

"Oh boy." Mika said "Hey Sakura wait up!"

She stopped and looked back. Mika got to were she was and she took off again. "Ok Im getting Kaede to make a necklace for her." Mika said

"Good idea." Shadow said. The wolves ran to caught up and so did Kirara. Mika ran the rest of the way. "Sakura were did you go!" Mika yelled

"Im right here mom." She said from a tree she jumped and landed on Mika. "Sorry mommy."

"Its ok now lets go." Mika said getting up. They walked the rest of the way there. "Hey guys I'm back." Mika said

"Its about time."

"Inuyasha when did you get here?" Mika asked

"We just did." Kagome said

"I thought you said sun down it isn't sun down yet."

"Feh"

"Hey Mika who's the little girl?" Kagome asked walking over.

"This is Sakura. She's a half cat demon which I just learned." Mika said

"Hi Sakura Im Kagome."

"Hi."

"How sis she end you following you?" Inuyasha asked

"I saved her on the way back to the village fluffy helped me out." Mika said

Inuyasha jumped from the tree he was in and walked over. "Oh yeah Inuyasha warning dad and fluffy made her part of our family." Mika said "Oh yeah another think you even think of picking on her like you do Shippo you will feel pain." Mika warned

"Who said I was?" he yelled

"I know you." she said

"You have only been around for a month!"

"So I still know you." she laughed

"Mika aren't you forgetting something?" Shadow asked

"Oh yeah Sakura is now my adoptive daughter. Now are we going or not?" Mika said walking off Sakura close behind. Kagome caught up with them. Kagome picked Sakura up. "Sakura how did you get those scars?" Kagome asked

"My daddy did that to me. But mommy killed him." She said

"Really?"

"Yeah I did. The guy beat her and came looking for her. She ran away from home because of him." Mika said

"Well your going to have a better life now kid." Inuyasha said coming behind them.

"Hey bro thought we lost you." Mika said

"Feh."

"Hey Mika your back." Tora said "Wow what happen to you Sakura?"

"We found out she was a half cat demon." Mika said

"Cool well everybody is ready to go so lets go." Tora said

"You guys go ahead I have to ask Kaede something." Mika said

"Ok mommy." Sakura said

"Hurry up." Inuyasha said

"Yeah, yeah I heard you." Mika said and they went ahead. When they were out of sight Mika went to see Kaede. She got to her hut and went in. "Hey Kaede could I ask you for a favor?" Mika asked

"What is it?"

"I need you to make a necklace for Sakura she gets a little to much energy and well I need something to keep her from going hey wire. But could you make it were she doesn't go crashing to the ground but kinda like makes her float or something?" Mika asked

"Why is the young child a half demon like ye suspected?"

"Yeah she is she a half cat demon."

"I will see what I can do."

"Thanks Kaede see you in a few days." Mika said running out.

Mika ran all the way to the well and got there just as the others were. "Hey are we going or not." Mika asked

"We were just waiting for you." Iva said

"Ok then lets go." Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome's hand and jumped in. "Ok Kohaku, Iva, Tora, Sakura, Kimsune this time will be different if Kagome didn't already told you." Mika said

"Yeah she told us." Kohaku said

"Ok then go ahead you guys I will go last." She said

"OK if your sure." Sango said.

"Yeah now go."

Sango, Miroku, Kohaku, and Kirara jumped in. The wolves and Shadow went and then Iva and Tora. Mika, Sakura, Shippo, and Kimsune were left. "Ok you guys lets go." Mika said and they all jumped in at the same time all getting transported to the future.

(Ok another chapter done. Now I have a question for everyone that reads this. Are you guys getting tried of the new characters? Do you think I should keep the story going or no? Anyway Please Review)


	26. Battles of the Future

A New Beginning

(Chapter 26)

Battles of the Future

Last time:

Everyone jumped threw the well and transported them to the future. What will happen now?

On with the chapter:

"AH jeez what happened last time I went though my head didn't hurt." Mika said looking up she was there but she felt different. Sakura was asleep next to her but she was human. Mika looked at her hands and saw no claws. "What the hell is going on!" Mika yelled in her head. She stood up and couldn't hear anyone.

"Hey you guys are you up there?" she yelled no one answered. She looked down at herself and she wasn't wearing what she had before. She now had on black jeans with a red dragon going around the pant leg and it had a chain on the side. She now had a black shirt that had the same red dragon design on the sleeve and it had writing on the front "Don't Mess With The Dragon". She had a black hat that said "Don't Mess With This Tom-Boy" it was on backwards. Her hair was still in a low pony tail and her necklace she had gotten from her dad was gone now she had a chain necklace. The one thing she did notice the scars on her face was missing. What she didn't know her eyes were now a blue grey color and she didn't have her sword. She had blue and black shoes too. (Oh yeah just letting you know I totally came up with the outfit sounds cool right?) She looked at her arms and legs to see if she had any scars at all. "Shit! I wonder if I still have my miko powers?" Mika asked herself. She put her hand in front of her and a small ball of light came. "Good I still have those." Mika thought.

Sakura was also different. She had on a purple shit with a cat on the front and black shorts. Her was in a high ponytail and she was human again too. She picked Sakura up and jumped out of the well and made it. She ignored the fact and got Sakura on her back. She looked around the well house and no one was there. She went out of the well house and realized she still had her demon senses. "What the heck is going on! Why do I still have my demon senses? Were are the others?" she asked herself. She was walking up to the shrine when it disappeared. She was standing there nothing around it was all blue around her. Sakura disappeared and she was alone.

"Who ever is doing this show yourself!" Mika yelled

"Settle young hanyou." someone said

"Who's there? What did you do to my friends?" she yelled

"Your friends are fine." another voice said and someone appeared about 8 feet in front of her. She looked like a worrier, a sword at her side and armor.

"Who are you?" Mika asked

"My name is Midoriko." she said

"You mean the priestess that made the Shikon Jewel?" Mika asked

"Yes that is me."

"Why am I here?"

"I must warn you of the evil that tries to possess the jewel." she said

"You mean Naraku?"

"Yes. If he possess the jewel horrid things are bond to happen. You and your friends must kill him."

"How he has a lot more of the jewel then we do and I know he's going to use it for making himself more powerful."

"That is why I contact you child I give you a power that no one has."Midoriko said and a small purple light came from her hand and shot towards Mika it hit her and she felt the same. "You now have the power to take the jewel shards from any were as long as you can see were they are. This will be very important in the final battle."

"Why choice me? I'm a freak, half demon and half miko. Why not go to Kagome?" Mika asked

"You give yourself little credit my child. You have great power. You have changed lives every were as well as save lives. You put your own life on the line to save others with out a second thought. You are great child."

"I'm nothing close to great more along the lines of freak. People don't even want me around." Mika said turning away. Midoriko walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Mika looked back a little surprised "I don't see why a great person like you even talks to me." Mika said turning back around.

"I see a person with great power."

"Feh I have enough power to survive. When it comes to Naraku I will probably die first."

"You are wrong child you will be that one to destroy him. Yes you will die but you will come back to save your friends."

"I don't care if I die no one dose. Probably be happy Im gone." Mika laughed sadly.

"You have friends that care about you. You now have a little girl that needs you." she said

"Maybe your right I don't know any more. I have been alone every since I was a baby."

"You were never alone I was always with you. So is your mother she doesn't want to see you like this. I don't want to see my own blood like this." she finished

"What? Your blood what do you mean by that?"

"You are part of me. You have part of my soul within you. Ever since you were born I was with you."

"In other word I'm your reincarnation?"

"In a way yes in a another no."

Mika smiled a little she finally found someone to talk to now she couldn't talk to anyone else now she did. "Thanks Midoriko. Will I be able to talk to you again?"

"Always. When the final battle comes I will help you in the fight." she said

"Thanks again." Mika said and she was back in the well. She was wearing the same thing she was when she was with Midoriko but her scars were still there and she was still a half demon self. "Must be a power she gave me." she thought.

"Mika are you down there?" Tora yelled

"Im coming." Mika yelled and jumped out and landed on the rim. "Hey what's with the look?" Iva asked

"No clue. Hey Sakura." Mika said

"Mommy why did you take so long getting out?" she asked

"Nothing. Let me guess Inuyasha and Kagome went to check if anyone's there right?" Mika asked noticing they weren't there.

"Yeah they said they would be right back." Shippo said jumping on her shoulder since he was in his smaller form.

"Well Mika it looks like you already fit the part of being here." Sango said

"Yeah I guess. I like the look myself." she said

"You would." Kimsune said

"_You can also change there appearance_. _When ever you go threw the well you will be able to change back._" Midoriko said

"I could do the same for you guys you know." she said

"Really prove it." Iva said. Mika put her hand in front of her and Iva was now wearing something from this time. Blue jeans, black tank top, and a red bandanna.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" Iva yelled

"I had some help." she said. She did the same for the rest of them and was done by the time Kagome and Inuyasha came back. Tora now had a blue t-shirt with a fox on it, blue jean shorts that went past her knees, and a black bandanna. Sakura black shorts, and a purple t-shirt with a cat on the front. She was wearing the necklace so she looked human. Shippo looked human and had a green basketball jersey with the number 23 on it, and blue jean shorts he was a tall as he was when he transformed into his new form. Kimsune had a black t-shirt with the words "Wild Child" written on it, black jeans with a chain going around the side and a light blue bandanna. Sango blue jeans, light blue t-shirt. Miroku had a dark purple button down shirt with a motorcycle on the back and blue jeans. Kohaku had a forest green jersey and blue jean shorts.

"You guys look awesome." Mika said

"Thanks Lady Mika." Miroku said

"No prob you guys have to do the same for my brother though. Oh yeah when you go through the well you will look normal again. Now Shadow, Kirara, stay in your smaller forms and Kiba, Tsume ah well just don't attack any one." Mika said walking up to the doors to the mini shrine and opened the doors. They left there weapons in the corner and went out and looked around no one was there so she went out. Souta was out playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey Souta." Mika said

"Mika! When did you get here and you look cool." he said walking over to her.

"Just got here surprised you didn't run into Inuyasha yet." she said

"Must have jumped threw Kagome's window again. Hey Who the new guys?" Souta asked

"Tora, Iva, Kohaku, and Sakura." Mika said pointing to each of them. "Cool. Hey Shippo."

"Hey Souta. I want you to meet Kohaku I think he's your age too." Shippo said dragging Kohaku with him. "Hey Kohaku Im Souta."

"Hi."

"Hey you guys over here." Kagome yelled

"Wondered were you went." Mika said

"Hey you guys look normal." Kagome said

"Yeah you guys do." Inuyasha added

"Yeah we know I could do the same for you bro." she said

"Feh no thanks."

"To bad." Mika said and did what she did to the others. Red shirt black jeans and a black hat that said "Dog Boy" on it.

"Hey!" he yelled

"You are going to be stuck like that until we get back or I change it." she said

"Feh."

Mika rolled her eyes and looked back over at Kagome. "Hey Kagome could I try something?" Mika asked

"Sure what is it?"

"I need to try something with the shards for a sec." she said

"Ok but what?" Kagome asked handing her the vile that had close to half of the jewel.

"You will see." Mika said. She put the vile 10 feet away from her. Midoriko what to do in her head. She put her hand out in front of her and focused. The shards glowed and started floating and shot right at her she caught them in her hand. "Easier then I thought." she said to herself.

"COOL! How did you do that?" Souta asked

"Mika how did you do that?" Kagome asked

"Lets just say I had help. I can sense them too." Mika said

"You are going to tell us later right?" Shippo asked

"Yeah later but first I'm pretty sure Kagome has something to tell her mom." Mika said handing the shard back to Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome blushed and looked away. "Ok what's going on?" Souta asked

"You will find out when Kagome tells her mom now come on its now or never." Mika said.

"Yeah Kagome lets go." Sango said pushing her ahead.

"Come on Inuyasha." Mika said

"I'm coming." he said and jumped down.

Sango pushed Kagome all the way to the house and Kagome, Inuyasha, and Mika were in the house at the time.

"Mom can you come here for a second?" Kagome asked nervously

"Just a second." She said back. She was nervous Inuyasha grabbed her hand "It will be ok Kagome." he said. She smiled and wasn't as nervous any more.

"Now what is it Kagome?" her mom asked coming into the living room. Souta came in too. She sat down on the couch with Inuyasha. Mika was by the door still. Kagome's mom was sitting next to Kagome.

"Well mom Im ah... pregnant." she said only loud enough for her mom to hear.

"Kagome Im so happy for you!" she said and hugged her tightly.

"You aren't mad?"

"Of coarse not." she said pulling both Kagome and Inuyasha into a hug. She let go soon enough.

"When are you going to have them?" her mom asked

"3 months and 3 weeks." Mika said from the door.

"Wait that would mean." Inuyasha thought to himself. "Kagome your going to have twins." Mika said before Inuyasha said it.

"What!" Everyone else said from outside.

"I will tell you later." Mika yelled back. "Ok I think I will let you guys talk alone." She said about to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"What?"

"How did you know half demons can't sense that stuff only demons can." He said dragging her over.

"Well I know that fluffy told me you know." she said sitting down.

"Why would Sesshoumaru care?"

"You would be surprised."

"Mika are you sure?" Kagome asked

"Yeah Im sure sis." Mika said.. Kagome passed out "Kagome are you ok!" Inuyasha asked frantically.

"Inuyasha she will be fine she had a little to much excitement she will wake up soon. Take her up to her room for a while." Mrs. H said. Inuyasha jumped the stairs and went to her room.

"So Mika you brought your friends with you?" Mrs. H asked

"Yeah hope you don't mind we kinda needed a break." Mika said

"I don't mind but they are a few new friends I haven't meet right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I know these things." she said "Mika can you come with me for a minute?" Mrs H asked

"Why sure. You want anyone else to come?"

"Tell Kagome's other friend Sango to come too." she said

"Ok let me get her." Mika said walking to go get her.

"Hey Sango come here."Mika said

"What is it?" she asked

"Kagome's mom wants to talk to us." she said walking back in and Sango followed her before Mika got to far Sakura attaches herself to Mika's leg. "Ok come on Sakura." Mika said picking her up.

"Girls come here I want to show you something." Mrs. H said walking out the back and to what looked like a shed. Sango and Mika looked at each other for a minute with confused looks. They went into the shed were there were boxes every were.

"Ah Mika who's this cute little girl?" Mrs. H asked getting a little distracted.

"Oh yeah this is Sakura my adoptive daughter. She's really a half cat demon though." Mika said

"I guess I already have a grandchild." Mrs. H said

"Huh?"

"Your like another daughter to me you to Sango."

"Thanks. Mrs. H." Mika said

"Same how's Kagome anyway?" Sango asked

"She will be fine to much stress in one day. Finding out your going to have twins is pretty surprising." She said

"Want to hold Sakura?" Mika asked

"Yes of coarse." She said happily. Mika handed her over to her. "So Mrs. Hagurashi why did you want us?" Sango asked

"Yes well when Kagome has the children what is going to happen? With you fighting demons and everything what's going to happen to them?" she asked

"We aren't sure yet." Mika said

"We haven't talked to Kagome about that yet." Sango added

"They can't stay back in our time with Naraku and his demons around they would wait until the pups were alone and strike with us not around they would take them." Mika said

"If we leave them in this time kagome will not be at her best in battle with Naraku." Sango said.

"You can't make them travel with you with all those fights it would be to much." Mrs. H said

"Mika what about your father?" Sango asked

"My dad what about him he's going to be helping us in battle."

"His castle is protected by a barrier and other demons the he controls." Sango said

"Inuyasha would not let his pups be left in that village I know him all to well." Mika said.

"We must find a way to protect them because I'm afraid if something happens to them it might trigger some of her memories I want her to forget." Mrs. H said putting Sakura down and she went over to Mika.

"If you don't mind me asking what memories?" Sango asked

"I would have talk to Inuyasha about this but he's busy at the moment and I know you girls are her best friends. It's the memory of her fathers death." she said sadly.

"I always wondered why she never brought her father up." Sango asked herself.

"What happened?" Mika asked

"Sit down girls it's a long story." Mrs H said and she sat on the box near the wall. Sango and Mika sat on the floor.

"When Kagome was about 6 her father died. She always blamed herself for it so my father used a memory charm to make her forget. Her father was from the same time you three are from. He was a demon yes but not much from what I saw he was only 1/10 demon. Dog demon really but he died from a shoot out in the city. He got hit in the heart and didn't make it. Kagome wouldn't come out of her room until that charm was put on her and Im afraid if something happens to her babies it would break through." Mrs. H said sadly.

"If Kagome's father was part demon would that mean her and Souta?" Mika asked

"No well Kagome is now but she wasn't when she was born."she said

"I have a idea of how to keep her pups safe. Sango when we get back to our time we have to start building a hut for Kagome and Inuyasha. Then Kaede could watch over them and I could put up a barrier so the demons wouldn't be able to get through. I could even get some of my brothers servants to watch them and toad boy as well." Mika said

"That's a good idea Mika. We have to start as soon as we get back and we can't let Inuyasha or Kagome know." Sango said

"Yeah its going to be hard since its going to be near the god tree." Mika said

"Yeah. We have to build one for you two Sango well for you, Miroku, and Kohaku anyway." Mika said

"We can cover that later." Sango said

"That is a great idea Mika. Now lets go I want to meet your other friends." Mrs. H said standing up and walking out. "Wait shouldn't you tell Kagome what happened anyway I mean she is older now." Mika said

"No not yet not until after all of this is over." Mrs. H said and walked out they followed.

"Mommy am I going with you when we fight Naraku?" Sakura asked

"You are going to stay behind and help protect Inuyasha and Kagome's pups. I can't have you going and fighting a powerful demon like Naraku." Mika said picking her up.

"But I could train and then help you kill him."

"No Sakura you are going to help protect Inuyahsa's pups. That is going to be your part and Im going to train you for that." Mika said

"But what if you get hurt?"

"Sakura, your mom is going to be fine she's a fighter she won't get hurt." Sango said

"And if I get hurt I can heal easy. If you get hurt you could die and Im not letting that happen." Mika said picking her up.

"But mommy."

"No buts you are not going to fight Naraku. I not putting you in danger." Mika said seriously.

"Yes mom I understand. But what if you die?"

"If I die then my friends will take care of you but that won't be a problem since I won't die." Mika said.

"Yeah I won't let your mom die." Sango laughed

"Feh." They got back to the front were the others were waiting. "Come on Mrs. H I want you to meet our new friends." Mika said walking outside. "Tora, Iva, Kimsune come here." Mika said

"Kohaku come here." Sango said

"What is it sister?" Kohaku asked

"What mika?" Tora asked

"Want you guys to meet Kagome's mom." Mika said

"Hi Im Tora a half fox demon."

"Hey Im Iva half dog demon."

"Kimsune Im a half fox demon too."

"Hello I'm Kohaku."

"Im glad you all came back." Mrs. H said

"It's a honor it be back Mrs. Hagurashi." Miroku said

"Well come on in everyone."

Shippo and Kimsune were in there smaller forms. Shippo was on Miroku's shoulder and Kimsune was on Tora's shoulder. Iva and Tora sat in the corner and so did Kimsune she was sitting in Tora's lap. "I'm going to check on Inuyasha and Kagome." Mika said jumping up the stairs. She put her ear against the door to see if she heard anything, she didn't. She opened the door a little when a she noticed Inuyasha's scent changed he was in his demon form! "Why is he in his demon form!" Mika thought. "Wait since Kagome's having twins he's twice as protective and since kagome has that spell on her its effecting him as well. It must have forced he's demon out! Dose he have control of it though?"

She looked in again Kagome was in Inuyahsa's lap asleep and Inuyasha was holding her tightly his face in her hair and it sounded like he was purring his eyes were closed , Mika saw the purple stripes on his face. Mika knew if he stayed like that for long he would lose control. She opened the door slowly making sure not to scare him. She quietly closed the door behind her so no one saw anything so they wouldn't worry. She took the spell off Inuyasha to make him look normal and did the same for herself.

Even as quiet as she was it didn't work the purring sound turned into a growl and his eyes opened, Mika didn't know this yet her back was turned at the time. She heard a very deep growling she turned around and saw he was awake and about to kill her. "Inuyasha its me Im not going to hurt your mate."

He didn't respond just bared his fangs he stood up and put Kagome down on her bed. He warned Mika to back off but she didn't she knew he wouldn't kill her, hurt yes not kill she hoped anyway.

He tried to hit her with his claws it hit her arm slightly nothing else he wasn't even trying he could have killed he easy just then but he didn't. It was to scare her off (that won't happen) but it didn't.

"Inuyasha its me snap out of it." Mika growled. He punched her in the face sending her back a little. If she was any real threat he would have killed her by now. "_Mika send his demon back._" Midoriko said

"How?"

"_Put two fingers on his forehead and send your miko energy at his demon blood_." Midoriko said. He tried to hit her again she ducked and put to fingers on his forehead she send a little miko power at his demon blood. It didn't work! He was about to hit her again when she heard whimpering Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and went to his mate. He picked her up again and put her in his lap. He started purring again and she tried to get closer to him. Mika knew she was having another nightmare.

Inuyasha was slowly going back to normal slowly. Mika wiped the blood from her mouth but couldn't hide the cuts on her arm. He was normal now and Mika put the spell back on herself but not Inuyasha not yet anyway. "Hey bro back to normal now right?" Mika asked sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Huh what do you mean normal?" he asked

"You were in your demon form."

"What how?"

"I don't know bro so you mad at me?"

"For what?"

"Not telling you your going to have two pups."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Fluffy said not to say anything I don't know. Well looks like your going to have 2x the trouble bro. Have any idea what your going to do with them when we are going after Naraku?"

"I don't know yet."

"I have a idea for that. It was going to be a surprise but just don't tell Kagome but we're building you guys a hut by the god tree. While were off fighting Naraku keep the pups there I could get Sakura to stay and protect them and Kaede could watch them."

"I don't think a little kitten like her could do that."

"Im training her. I'm putting 3 barriers up. One around the pups room were only Kaede and Sakura will be able to get in. Two around the hut itself. Three around the whole area. You couldn't even break threw it."

"Yeah right I can break threw any barrier."

"We will see about that later bro I have better control now."

"Yeah and how is that?"

"I found out something."

"_You can tell him he is your brother after all_." Midoriko said

"And what would that be?" he asked trying not to wake Kagome up.

"Well remember how I made our friends look normal and the jewel shard thing?" Mika asked

"Yeah so?"

"Ok how should I put this. I'm Midoriko's reincarnation part of her soul is in me." Mika said like it was nothing.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled/whispered. He didn't believe his sister was Midoriko's reincarnation.

"I told you I'm Midoriko's reincarnation well kinda anyway."

"When in the hell did you find this out!"

"When I went threw the well. She contacted me."

"How did I know you aren't lying?"

"Why would I lie about that?"

"Forget it. Are you going to tell the others or no?"

"I will in good time you should be worrying about Kagome right now." Mika said

"Yeah I know."

"Well I will be up to check on you guys later." Mika said and walked out the door and jumped the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Mika is Kagome ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah she will be fine." Mika said

"Hey how did you get those cuts?" Shippo asked jumping on her shoulder

"Nothing you guys I'm fine." Mika said

"Ok if you say so." Shippo said jumped back over to Miroku.

Everything was going pretty normal after Souta scared Kimsune half to death with the t.v. and the wolves went around the grounds out of sight.

Souta was talking to Shadow and Kohaku. "Hey Shadow, Kohaku do you think Shippo and Kimsune like each other?" Souta asked

"Yeah I heard Shippo say it once in his sleep." Shadow said

"I heard Kimsune say she liked him." Kohaku said

"Well how about we get them together?" Souta said

"How?" Shadow and Kohaku asked

"You'll see Shadow you talk to Kimsune and me and Kohaku will talk to shippo. Shadow you just follow our scents to were we are going ok." Souta said

"Ok if your sure." Shadow said

"Ok lets get started." Souta said going over to Shippo and Kohaku followed. Shippo was playing a GameBoySP that Souta gave him. "Hey Shippo want to go to the park?" Souta asked

"Yeah sure." Shippo said shutting off the gameboy.

"Kohaku Shippo wait outside for a minute I have to get something." Souta said

"Ok." Shippo said transforming into his new self but he still looked human.

"Shadow wait 5 minutes then follow us ok."

"Ok." Shadow said and walked over to Kimsune. "Hey Kimsune want to go to the park?" Shadow asked

"What's a park?" Kimsune asked

"It's a nice place want to come?." Shadow asked

"Ok sounds cool." Kimsune said

"Just let me tell Mika real quick." Shadow said

"Ok."

Shadow jumped over to Mika who was talking to Sango and Tora and had Sakura in her lap. "Hey Shadow what is it?" Mika asked. Shadow jumped on her shoulder and whispered the plan so only Mika could hear it. Mika started smiling at the plan "Great idea Shadow just be careful." Mika said

"Don't worry. I will be fine." Shadow said and went outside were Kimsune was waiting.

"What was that all about?" Mrs. H asked

"Just a plan to get Kimsune and Shippo together." Mika said

"But there so young." Mrs. H said

"They are almost 16 in demon years." Tora said

"Oh well hope it works." Mrs. H said walking off.

"It looks like Kohaku is helping out to." Sango said

"He's starting to get used to the group." mika said

"Yeah Im happy he's back. I thought I lost him so many times." Sango said sadly

"Why did you think you lost him?" Sakura asked

"Naraku did something to him." Mika said

"What did he do?" Sakura asked

"I will tell you later." Mika said

"Ok mommy." Sakura said

(With Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku )

"Why are we going to the park anyway?" Shippo asked

"Just want you guys to see around here that's all." Souta said hiding his plan.

"Souta what is a park anyway?" Kohaku asked

"It's a place were kids hang out and stuff." Souta said

They were almost there and the sun was setting slowly. Shippo was totally clueless on what was going on.

(With Shadow and Kimsune)

"Hey Shadow how do you know about this place anyway?" Kimsune asked

"When I came here last time." Shadow said from in front of her. You would think it would be weird seeing a two tailed cat walk around but no one seemed to notice. Shadow was following Souta and Kohaku's scent and it was easier then I thought. Kimsune was looking at everything. They got to the park and didn't see them. She saw Souta he pointed at the bench Shadow shook her head a yes and walked over to it. "Hey Shippo me and Kohaku have to get something real quick how about you do over and sit on the bench." Souta said

"Ok you guys." Shippo said

"Kimsune go sit over there for a minute I have to check something Shadow said. Kimsune looked at her weird but shrugged her shoulders and walked over. Shadow snuck behind the bushes were Souta and Kohaku were "Hey are you sure this is going to work?" Shadow asked

"Im sure of it." Souta said

"If your sure." Kohaku said

Shippo and Kimsune were walking to the same spot and still didn't see each other. When they got to the bench they made eye contact.

"What are you doing here!" they both yelled

"Im here with Kohaku and Souta."

"Shadow brought me here. "

"We might as well wait for them." Shippo said sitting down a blush going across his face.

"Yeah might as well." Kimsune said sitting down as well a blush going across her face too.

Shippo kept on getting closer to her little by little. Now he was so close there hands were almost touching. Shippo crept a little closer and out his hand on hers Kimsune tensed for a second and looked at Shippo.

"Shippo w...what are you doing?" she asked

"Um Kimsune I ah I like you a lot." Shippo said turned beat red "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Shippo I would love to be your girlfriend." Kimsune said hugging him. Before anyone knew what was going on Shippo was kissing Kimsune. Kimsune eyes went wide and so did the people behind the bushes. She relaxed after a second. He pulled back and had to ask one more thing.

"Ok there's one more thing I have to ask." Shippo said nervously

"What is it?" Kimsune asked

"Will you be my future mate?"

(Ok cliffy I know there 10 BUT that's 16 in demon years! Anyway what do you think her answer will be? How did you like the chapter PLEASE REVIEW)


	27. School Party

A New Beginning

(Chapter 27)

School Party

Last time:

Last time Mika learned she is Midoriko's reincarnation and has some new powers. Also Mika told Inuyasha and Kagome that well Kagome was going to have twins after a close encounter with Inuyasha as a demon Mika left them be. Now Kohaku, Souta, and Shadow are trying to get Shippo and Kimsune together. It worked and went better then they thought. Now Shippo has asked Kimsune is she would be his future mate. Will she say yes or no?

On with the chapter:

Kimsune was totally lost at what Shippo just said her mind went numb and her heart was beating nonstop. Shadow, Souta, and Kohaku were shocked that was for damn sure yeah they wanted to get them together but they didn't know it would be like this. Shippo was a nervous as hell what would say? He knew when he found the right girl to be his mate or future mate he could tell he didn't know how but he did.

Kimsune finally snapped out of her daze and she knew what the answer was. "Well will you Kimsune?" Shippo asked nervously. A smile went across Kimsune's face.

"Shippo..."

"Oh no she's going to hate me!" Shippo thought.

"I would love to be your future mate." she finished. Shippo couldn't compute what she just said when he did he was over joyed.

"Really!"

"Yes really I know my heart chose you too." she said ( I know corny but give me a break.)

Shippo kissed her again it was longer then the last one. "I know its in the future when we are old enough to become mates but could I mark you know I mean so when we do get older demons will know?" Shippo asked

"Only if I do the same with you Im not going to let u run off on me." she laughed

"Ok I wasn't planning on running off." he said

He bit her on the neck it wasn't permeant same with her. They were holding hands now and heard someone coming. They didn't break apart though.

"Hey guys we're back." Souta said hiding the blush he had from seeing the whole thing. Kohaku was behind him trying to hide the same thing. Shadow came around not trying to hide anything she couldn't blush she was a cat. She was kinda of embarrassed though.

"Hey I guess you two got closer." Kohaku said noticing they were still holding hands.

"Yeah." Shadow said jumped on Kimsune shoulder seeing the mark. Kimsune finally figured out they set them up!

"You guys quit the act you are the ones that set it up." Kimsune said

"Why would you say that?" Souta asked nervously

"I know things little boy. Now lets go we better be getting back." Kimsune said getting up.

"Oh come on you can't say your not happy we set you guys up." Shadow said

"I don't mind." Shippo said blushing.

"Same." Kimsune said and they started walking ahead hand in hand Shadow jumped from Kimsune shoulder to Souta's.

"Looks like it turned out better then we thought." Shadow said

"Yeah." Kohaku said

"They only 10!" Souta said

"We're 16 in demon years numbskull." Kimsune yelled back.

"I knew that." he said

"Sure you did." Shippo said

"Hey Kohaku want to go to the mall after we get back?" Souta asked

"Yeah sure. We coming to?" Shippo asked

"Yeah Shadow your going to have to stay behind." Souta said

"Ok. I think Mika is going to want you to take Sakura though."

"Ok I don't mind." Souta said

(Back with the others) (Inuyasha and Kagome)

Inuyasha had fallen asleep and in was nightfall now. Kagome was still having her nightmares. This one worst then the last.

(Kagome's nightmare)

It was the final battle with Naraku and things were going bad. Sango and Miroku were done as was Shippo and Kimsune. Kohaku was hanging to life and so was Kirara. Iva and Tora were barely standing and Mika...Mika was already dead but it wasn't from Naraku. Kagome was hurt but not bad. Inuyasha had some injures not bad same with Shadow. Then Kikyo comes from the woods kills Tora, Iva, and Shadow.

"No!" Kagome cried. That's when she heard laughing from Inuyasha. She looked over at him and he was with Kikyo!

"Inuyasha?"

"You are a idiot wench I never loved you I never even liked you." He laughed (That was so hard for me to write.)

"No it can't be."

"Die now." Kikyo yelled and shot a arrow at her. Before it hit something blocked it. It was a spirt Mika's spirt. "Kagome please this isn't real." Mika said

"What it isn't real!" " Inuyasha isn't really like this it's a dream a spell. You know Inuyasha wouldn't turn on you now break free!" she yelled the last past. She threw the arrow away but then Naraku killed her soul.

"No!"

(End of Nightmare)

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. "It was a dream it isn't real." she kept on saying to herself. Inuyasha woke up right after her.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

She hugged him tight "It was only a dream but...but it was so real. What's wrong with me why do I keep on having these nightmares?" she cried

"I don't know Kagome but don't worry nothing is ever going to happen to you." he said. "What happen in your dream?"

We were battling Naraku and Mika was dead I don't know how and Kikyo she killed Tora, Iva, and Shadow. Then you go with Kikyo she is about to kill me until Mika's spirt blocks the arrow and knocks it back. Then Naraku destroys her soul." she cried Inuyasha pulled her back a little to make her look at him.

"Kagome look I will NEVER go with Kikyo! Please believe that I love you know one else."

She hugged him again "I know but it keeps on coming in my head."

"Its ok." he said hugging her back. He heard Mika coming back up she probably smelt the tears. She opened the door slowly and looked in she walked over and sat close enough and Kagome still didn't notice her.

"Hey Kagome you ok?" Mika asked

"Mika! Thank kami your alive." Kagome cried hugging her now.

"Why would I be dead?" Mika thought "It must have been the nightmares."

"Don't worry sis Im not going to die anytime soon." Mika said "What happen to make you think Im dead?"

"The nightmare you were already dead and your spirt protected me until Naraku killed your soul." she cried

"Don't worry I won't die any time soon. I don't think your going to let me." she laughed

"I not letting you, Inuyasha or anyone else die!" she yelled. Mika looked at her brother for help he just shrugged. She gave him a death glare for a sec.

"Midoriko is there anyway to help her break this spell?" Mika asked in her head

"_There may be a way_." she said

"What?"

"_Next time she has a nightmare you and your brother must go into her dream and help her defeat her fear_." she said

"Thanks but how do we do that?" Mika asked

"_You will know when the time comes_."

"If you say so." Mika said and the link ended. "Glad the person I'm reincarnated from isn't evil." Mika thought.

Inuyasha and Mika heard footsteps coming up the stairs and caught Kagome's mom scent.

"Kagome I thought you might want to know but there is a party going on at you school and maybe you want to bring Inuyasha and some of your friends there." She said

"Thanks mom that would be a good idea." she said releasing Mika from the death grip.

"You aren't thinking of going are you?" Inuyasha asked

"Of coarse we're going now come on we have to get going its already dark." Kagome said getting up going threw her closet. Mika put the spell back on Inuyasha and he looked the same as before. Kagome ran to her bathroom and changed.

"Ok wired." Mika said

"Hey Mika is there anyway of getting that spell off of her?" he asked

"Yeah but she we have to wait until she's having another nightmare." Mika said

"What do we have to do!" he yelled

"You will find out tonight bro just wait ok this school thing is going to take her mind off of it so give her a break." Mika said getting up.

"I want to now how to help her!" he yelled getting in Mika's face.

"I don't know ok Midoriko is telling me what to do ok." Mika said

"Feh fine but if this doesn't work your going to pay big time." he growled

"Ok why in the hell are you threatening me! Im just trying to freaking help and you blow!" Mika yelled

"Like I would trust a freak like you." he said coldly and walked out of the room.

Freak rang though Mika's head over and over again. Soon pain was replaced with anger and a lot of it. Her fist clenched a single tear escaped her eye. "Freak I know I am one but he has to keep that on me." she asked herself sadly. "I didn't even do anything I was just trying to help him out and he goes and calls me that. I thought he trusted me he should no how it feels to be different." she thought. She sat against the wall she brought her knees up to her chest and put her head down. Trying not to cry she never did anymore but when someone she trusted called her that it was hard. She heard her so called brother go downstairs and heard someone else come up. It was Sakura and Kirara they walked into the room and saw she was hurt.

"Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sakura asked

"Mew!" Kirara said

"I'm fine you guys just bad memories brought back. I'm fine." Mika said putting her head up. She had a sad smile on her face.

"But I heard yelling from your brother whatdid he do?" she said getting mad

"That baka he just called me something that brought back memories." she said

"What did he call you?" Sakura asked her temper rising added by a angry mew from Kirara.

"Called me a freak." she said sadly

"What! Why!" Sakura asked Kirara was getting mad herself.

"I don't know don't worry about it I'm fine." Mika said

"Ok mommy." Sakura said hugging her and Kirara licked her face and they ran off. She heard Kagome coming a few moments later happier then she was before. She came into the room she now had on jeans, a kinda a tight little blue shirt, and a black bandanna. She wasn't showing yet and wouldn't be for a few weeks.

"Hey Mika what's wrong?" kagome asked seeing her like she was and she smelt tears.

"My baka brother." she said

"What did he do this time?" kagome asked sitting next to her

"He did what everyone else dose calls me a freak." Mika said sadly

"He did what!" kagome yelled

"I was trying to help him out and he yells "Like I would trust a freak like you!" she said

"I'm going to say the "S" word so many times he won't be able to walk for a week!" Kagome yelled

"Kagome I think I should tell you now but you know how I'm a half miko right?" Mika asked

"Yeah why?" Kagome asked

"Well I'm also Midoriko's reincarnation I have a piece of her soul in me." Mika said

"You mean the Midoriko how created the sacred jewel!" she yelled

"Yes not so loud I don't want the others to know yet." Mika said

"When did you find out?"

"When I went threw the well." she said "That's why Inuyasha called me that I told him he used it against me."

"That jerk!" Kagome yelled

(Down with Inuyasha)

"**Why in the hell did you do that!**" "_Why did you put down Mika down!_" "I was mad it just came out." "**You know what its like to be different and Mika treated you like family and you turn on her!**" "_She's family she trusted you!_" "I know" "**Then apologize!**" "_Before she stops trusting you!_" "Apologize are you nuts!" **"No now apologize because if our mate finds out it isn't going to be pretty**." "_Not to say Kagome won't talk to us for a long time after_." "Shut up!" "**Your talking to yourself dumbass.**"

He shook his head and acted like nothing happened.

(Back with Mika and Kagome)

"Sis do you think I'm a freak?" Mika asked

"Of coarse not. You're a great friend." Kagome said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks." Mika said when Mika felt something on her neck. She hit the side of her neck.

"Myoga what are you doing here?" Mika asked

"Master Mika so glad to see you again." Myoga said

"What are you doing here?" kagome asked

"Just seeing how everything was. Kagome I see you are going to have Master Inuyasha's pups I give you my blessings." he said bowing.

"Thanks Myoga." Kagome said

"Mika did I hear you right before did you say you are Midoriko's reincarnation?" Myoga asked

"You heard me right Myoga why?" Mika asked

"They say that who is reincarnated from Midoriko is the key to destroy Naraku." he said

"Yeah she told me already I already plan on killing him." she said

"You have spoken to Midoriko!" he yelled

"Yes I have now how about you go to my baka brother." Mika said

"What has Master Inuyasha done to make you so angry with him?" he asked

"Called me a freak."

"What that is not like him something must be wrong." Myoga said

"I don't care right now let me blow some steam and I will be fine I know he didn't mean it he was just mad. Even if he did think I was a freak I wouldn't care." Mika said

"I know you care but I think your right when he didn't mean it. But he still going to get sat." Kagome said

"Thanks sis come on you said you want to go to that school think right well lets go." Mika said standing up. "Oh yeah hey sis guess what your brother, Kohaku, and Shadow are planning." Mika laughed

"What?" Kagome asked

"They getting Kimsune and Shippo together." Mika said

"They doing what?" Kagome yelled

"They getting them together Shadow told me." Mika said

"Oh so Shippo is going to make Kimsune his "Future mate?" Myoga asked

"Yeah I know there young well not really in demon years but heck who knows." Mika said "Hey Kagome we should get going it's getting late."

"Yeah lets go we have a certain hanyou to hurt." Kagome said

"Yeah lets go." Mika said walking out Myoga still on her shoulder. Kagome was behind her before they got down the stairs Sakura tackled her down "Mommy are you feeling better now?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine." Mika said and picked her up. Kirara followed and jumped on Mika's shoulder. She jumped the rest of the stairs and landed across from her brother and she didn't really didn't want to talk to him at this point. She walked outside with Sakura and Kirara still with her.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha mumbled and it was a bad move on his part. Kagome came down and didn't look happy.

"Inuyasha can I talk to you for a second?" Kagome asked

"Yeah what is it?" he asked getting up.

"Follow me." she said and she walked out the back he followed. Mika jumped over to a near by tree to see what was going to happen. "What are you watching mommy?" Sakura asked

"You'll see." she said

"This is not going to be fun for Master Inuyasha." Myoga said and Kirara mewed.

"So what is it Kagome?" he asked

"You know what it is!" she yelled

"Ok what the hell is your problem!" he yelled back.

"You know what it is why did you have to go and call Mika a freak when she was just trying to help! You know what she went threw and you still go and call her that! What is wrong with you!" Kagome yelled

"Why would you care?" he asked

"She is your sister and my friend so if you don't apologize you will regret it." she warned

"What are you going to do!" (Everyone knows what's coming now)

"SIT!(x15)" she yelled by the time she was done a 5 foot crater in the ground. "That's what and you will get it worse if you don't fine her and apologize NOW!" she yelled and stormed off. Everyone went to see what was going on Sango and Miroku figured it out real quick.

"**Told you she get mad**." "_We warned you._" "Shut up." _"You better go apologize before she makes a 10 foot deep crater_." "**Yeah or I will make you apologize**." "Fine I will jeez."

He got out of his crater with some pain. "Damn mood swings." he thought

"SIT!" Kagome yelled again and he went slamming back down.

(Back with Shippo and the rest)

They were almost back to the shrine. "You know I could fly you back." Shadow said

"Really?" Souta asked

"Yes really." Shadow said and ran into a ally she transformed and Souta got on first, the Kohaku, Shippo, and Kimsune. They took off and they were going over buildings hiding from people.

"This is SO cool." Souta said looking down

They got to the shrine a lot quicker then thought they heard Kagome yell sit a few times. "Oh boy what did Inuyasha do this time?" Shippo asked

"Who knows." Kimsune said

Shadow transformed back to normal size. They looked out back real quick and saw Inuyasha go crashing down again. Mika jumped back down to meet them. She put Sakura down and walked over.

"Hey you guys see your back how did it turn out?" Mika asked

"You were in on it too!" Kimsune yelled

"Shadow just told me so how did it turn out?" Mika asked and saw the bite mark on Shippo and Kimsune's neck. They blushed and turned away.

"Sounds like it went better then expected. I thought it would ever happen to you Kimmy."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!" Kimsune yelled

"Nothing." Mika said

"Hey Mika can you tell my mom I took them to the mall for a while and I will be back around 9." Souta said

"Yeah sure you guys want to take Sakura along?" Mika asked

"Sure." Kohaku said

"Want to go Sakura?" Mika asked

"Yeah sure." she said

"Ok see you guys later." Mika said walking off and Shadow jumped on her shoulder. Mika walked over to her brothers crater and looked in.

"Hope that knocked some senses into you bro next time control your temper." Mika said

"What do you want?" he growled

"I want to know why you called me a freak and why can't you trust me?" she asked

"I was mad it just came out and I do trust you." he said the last part quietly.

"Master Inuyasha you should learn to watch your temper." Myoga said

"Well same here bro now need some help getting out of that whole?" she asked offering her hand to help him up. He grabbed her wrist she did the same and pulled him out which wasn't easy. She fell back and he landed on his face. Shadow and Kirara jumped off.

"Jeez Kagome did a number on you." Mika said looking inside the whole.

"Tell me about it." he mumbled getting up.

"Well come on we better get going I don't think you want Kagome going around alone." Mika said and started walking off.

"Your damn right I'm not letting her go alone." He growled and jumped in front of her. Mika rolled her eyes and waited in front to see who else Kagome was dragging along. Mrs. H came out the front door and saw Mika there. "Hi Mika what are you doing out here?" she asked

"Just waiting for Kagome and who ever else is coming along oh yeah Souta said he will be back around nine." Mika said

"Ok thanks for telling me." she said and walked back in.

She sat back against the wall and waited.

(10 minutes later)

"What in the hell is taking so long!" Mika growled when she caught a scent in the air. "Jeez not right now at least later." Mika thought and jumped over to Kagome's window. She really didn't want to look in but it was either everyone found out other ways or now. She was right what was going on "Well looks like they aren't mad at each other anymore." she thought.

"It seems you were right Master Mika." Myoga said

"Myoga! I am not letting you see any of this." Mika said

"I was not planning on it."he said

" Right whatever." she said and he jumped off her shoulder. She went in front of the window and almost got sick.

"Yo love birds at least wait until everyone is asleep." Mika said they jumped apart real quick they turned red.

"Ah Mika..." Kagome stuttered

"If your going to ask how I knew I could smell it all the way in front. Now bro get your shirt back on so we can go I want to get this over with." Mika said and jumped back down. Myoga jumped back on her shoulder with out her knowing. Mika shook her head trying to get over what she saw but it didn't work.

(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome)

"We will ever get time alone?" Inuyasha asked himself

"We will soon I promise." Kagome said and got up and made sure she looked ok.

"Who are you bring to this school think besides me and Mika?" he asked

"Sango, Miroku, Iva and Tora." she said walking out the door.

He got up and got his shirt back on. Followed Kagome down stairs. "Hey you guys come on we have a party to go too." Kagome said

"A party were?" Tora asked

"At my school now come on." she said

"Ok whatever lets go." Iva said and stood up.

"Kagome what kina of party is it?" Sango asked

"I'm not sure I haven't gone to school for a while. We will find out when we get there." she said

They walked outside and Mika was still against the wall. "Jeez took you long enough now lets go." Mika said

"Hey Mika were is Kimsune, Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta?" Kgome asked

"You mean the two sneaks and the new love birds?" Mika laughed

"Huh?"

"Kohaku, Souta, and Shadow got Shippo and Kimsune together." Tora said

"So Shippo dose have it in him." Miroku said

WHACK

"Sango what did I say?" he asked while rubbing the back of his head.

"Never mind Miroku." she said

"You mean Shippo and Kimsune are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Kagome asked

"Yeah."

"I think your forgetting something." Inuyasha said

"And what would that mean?" Mika asked

"Shippo's and the other fox's scent is mixed he made her his future mate didn't he?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh yeah that. Well he did and her name is Kimsune." Mika said

"HE DID WHAT!" Kagome yelled

"In other word sis Shippo and Kimsune will get married WHEN they're older." Mika said

"I'm so happy for him." She cried

"This is going to be a long 3 months." They all thought.

"Ok lets go don't want the party to stop before we get there." she said running ahead.

"Bro."

"Yeah"

"This is not going to be a fun 3 months she hasn't even started getting morning sickness yet." Mika said

"Yeah come on we better caught up." Sango said

"Yeah." Inuyasha said running ahead to get to her. She was half way down they shrine steps by now.

"Kagome slow down your going to hurt yourself or the pups." Inuyasha said grabbing her arm.

"Ok sorry."

"It's ok."

Mika hopped the rest of the stairs and landed at the bottom. "Show off." Tora mumbled

"I heard that." she yelled back.

"Hey Tora isn't Mika's birthday coming up soon?" Iva asked

"Yeah it is she's turning 19 in demon years." Tora said

"How much longer until her birthday?" Iva asked

"I would say about 2 more weeks."

"Hey did I hear to two say Mika's birthday is coming up?" Kagome asked

"Yeah. Why?" Iva asked

"Well she has to have a birthday party." she said

"Oh boy looks like you have a plan Kagome." Sango said

"You bet I do a surprise birthday party and I have the perfect present in mind for her." she said

"Ok we will plan that later lets go before Mika gets edgy." Inuyasha said and jumped the rest of the stairs which was about half of them. The others ran the rest of the way down. They started making there way to the school Kagome went too before they heard the music a mile away well the half demons could.

"This is going to be loud." Mika thought as did Tora, Iva, and Inuyasha. Kagome didn't think anything of it. They were almost there when Kagome saw her three friends.

"Hey you guys." she yelled running over.

"Hey Kagome." they said

"Jeez not them again." Mika said

"What wrong with them?" Tora asked

"Their idiots." Inuyasha said and caught up with Kagome.

"You guys word of advice don't even try to have a smart conversation with them." Mika said

"Why do you say that Master Mika?"

"Myoga! I thought you left." Mika said

"I wanted to see more of this world." he said

"Whatever but don't go complaining to me when you want to go back. Myoga jumped on top of Mika's hat and looked around.

"Good think no one will notice him." Sango said

"Yeah."

They got to the entrance of the school and there was tons of people there. The was a big stage and music and everything. (Wish a school would have a party like this)

"Wow this is amazing." Miroku said

"More like loud." Mika said her ears folding back the hat helped but not much.

"Yeah you got that right." Iva and Tora said

They walked up to Kagome and Inuyasha kagome was talking about something she couldn't tell at the time.

"Hey your Kagome's cousin right?"Eri asked

"Yeah these two back here are friends." Mika said pointing to Iva and Tora.

"Hi I'm Eri."

"I'm Ayumi."

"I'm Yuri."

"Hey I'm Tora."

"Iva."

"Come on lets get in there." Kagome said dragging Inuyasha behind her and her other friends behind her. Mika followed them in and Iva, Tora, Sango and Miroku did too. The music was loud even for Sango and Miroku at the time Iva and Tora it was louder then normal same with Mika. There ears were flat against there head. There was people every were and well creepy. Mika didn't mind the music she liked that but people well put it this way she rather be fighting demons all day. At the time the music was from Linkin Park (my favorite band! The song Breaking the Habit oh yeah there my favorite band its Mika's too and Evanescence is my other favorite band too.) It wasn't dancing music but try telling the other people that.

"Were did Kagome go?" Sango asked. Mika caught her scent and walked towards her. Mika also saw a few people she wanted to kill that was from Hobo's gang but there was to many people around for that. Didn't stop her from growling some of the bastered still had kagome's scent on them. "I will take care of them later." she thought.

"Yo Mika what's wrong?" Tora asked

"Nothing lets go." Mika said walking ahead.

(Ok another chapter done. OK if anyone's wondering when Mika's Birthday is it's February 26th. I know warm for that month well its my story my say. So try to guess what Mika is going to get for her birthday. What is going to happen at the mall with Shippo and the rest of them? What will happen to the rest of Hobo's gang? PLEASE REVIEW!)


	28. Don't Mess With A TomBoy

A New Beginning

(Chapter 28)

Never Mess With A Tom-Boy

Last time:

Kagome, Inuyasha, Mika, Iva, and Tora are at a party at Kagome's school and Mika spots Hobo's gang or the few that are left. Also Souta, Kohaku, Sakura, Shippo, and Kimsune are going to the mall with Souta. What will happen now?

On with the chapter:

(With Shippo and the others)

"Hey Souta are we almost there?" Shippo asked

"Yeah you guys want to go to there arcade?" he asked

"Yeah!" Shippo said

"What's a arcade?" Sakura asked

"It's a place were you play games and other things." Souta said

"Sounds fun." Kimsune said

"Yeah it dose." Kohaku said

"It is and I don't think there will be a lot of people around right now since it's a school night but I could be wrong." Souta said

"Yeah I hope I don't like a lot of people around." Kimsune said

"I don't mind much." Shippo said

They were almost there and everyone was pretty quiet. They got to the entrance of the arcade and Kimsune liked the looks of it. Sakura and Kohaku were kinda blinded by the lights same with Shippo. They had virtual fighting game, racing games, shooting games, dancing games, everything and Kimsune had her eyes on the virtual fighting game and the dancing games too.

"Wow this is cool." Sakura said

"Yeah." Shippo, Kimsune, and Kohaku said

"Ok come on." Souta said going threw the small crowd. They got in front of the main virtual fighting game were some big guy was beating the hell out of this kid.

"Who's that?" Kimsune asked

"That's Cane he's the meanest and toughest bully in my school and no one had beaten him on this thing." Souta said

"Really?" Kimsune said

"Don't go getting any ideas." Souta warned

"He can't beat me." Kimsune said and soon after the kid he was fighting was beat.

"Who else wants to challenge me!" he yelled everyone shut up.

"I beat I could beat you easy." Kimsune said crossing her arms.

"A girl defeat me yeah right." he laughed

"I'm a tom-boy and I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back." she laughed

"Kimsune are you nuts." Souta said

"No this guy needs to be put in his place." Kimsune said and went to the platform thing. "Oh yeah how about we make a bet if I when you can't bully anyone again and if you when you get me as a girlfriend." she said

"Kimsune what are you doing!" Shippo yelled

"Don't worry Shippo I won't lose." She said

"Ok I trust you." he said

"Deal." he said. She now noticed how the guy looked. He had loss jeans on a black jersey and a red hat that was on side ways.

"You know what you look like a idiot." Kimsune laughed

"Lets get this started." he said

Kimsune put the things on her wrists and ankles she knew what she was doing watching it before. The whole crowd was laughing at her because they thought she was going to get beat. They were dead wrong. They started and before he threw a punch she hit him he tried to hit her but she jumped out of the way five feet in the air. There was gasps from the people when she finished him off by accidently kicked him in the gut.

"Looks like I win." she laughed he was keeled over. (Ok right now her and Shippo looks like 16 year olds. Souta and Kohaku are well taller.)

Souta was amazed Shippo and Kohaku weren't that surprised. She got off the platform and walked off. The others ran to caught up with her.

"You know what you just did!" Souta yelled

"Beat the shit out of some guy why?" she asked

"No one has ever beat him!"

"Well he just did." she said "Now come on we came here to have fun right."

(Back at the school party)

Mika, Iva and Tora we're leaning against the trees that were around while Sango and Miroku did the same. Now they were playing a Evanescence which Mika also liked some guys kept on sizing her up and every time she either elbowed him in the gut or back fisted them. It worked but it didn't stop them. It was the same for Tora and Iva they punched them in the face though. Guys were looking at Sango but Miroku made it clear she was his. A few girls on the other hand were looking at Inuyasha and Miroku and were going crazy over them. Every time Kagome scared them off.

Now a group of guys were walking towards Mika. "Oh great now what?"

"Hey cutie want to get hitched?" some guy asked

"Yeah right I have two words for you "Get" "Lost"." Mika growled

"Oh come on you know you want me."

"Go to hell." she said

"Your tough I like you." he said putting his arm around her bad idea.

"Keep you hands off me." she growled and punched him in the face. "You don't mess with a tom-boy. Now who's next." she laughed carking her knuckles every guy went running.

"Nice one sis." Tora said

"I hate guys like that. Oh boy." Mika said noticing something.

"What is it?" Iva asked

"Slut heading towards Inuyasha and Miroku." Mika said. She was right two major sluts were heading towards Inuyasha and Miroku. She was guessing they were sluts by how they looked. Really low cut shirts and same with the skirts. It sickened Mika to know end. "Looks like sparks are going to fly." Tora said

"Yeah you can say that again." Mika said

Kagome had her back turned talking to her friends. Sango on the other hand saw her coming. She goes hanging on him "Hey handsome want to have some fun."

"Back off you whore." Sango growled

"What are you going to do about it?" she mocked

"I will do this." Sango said hitting the girl in the face sending her flying back. Every other girl that was looking at him backed off. They other one that was going towards Inuyasha was worse. Doing the same as Miroku but she was setting his temper off.

"Hey big boy want to ditch the bitch over there and come with me."

"Get the hell off of me and you call Kagome that again I will hurt you." he growled

"Oh come on she's just a weight on you come with me and..." she couldn't finish

"You say on more word you will be hurt." Kagome growled

"Well what if it isn't drop out. What are you doing with someone like him."

"Well whore maybe you should back off before I knock you into next week." Kagome growled.

"You couldn't hurt a fly."

Kagome went and punched her in the face and kicked her in the back she was about to do more before Inuyasha got her.

"Settle down she's just a human." Inuyasha said

"She got what she deserved." she said

"Yeah so you planning on leaving soon?" he asked

"We will soon." she said

"Ok that was scary." Tora said

"Yeah never get her mad." Mika said and she caught the slight smell of blood.

"I will be right back guys." Mika said and jumped from the tree to the top of the building. She walked over to the edge and looked down between the two buildings. It was Hobo's gang and they were hurting a small girl. There was five of them that was all that was left.

"Back off bastereds." Mika growled from the roof.

"Well look who's back." one of them laughed and cut the girl again. This got Mika pissed she jumped from the roof kicking the guy in the side sending him flying into the wall.

"Get out of here kid." Mika yelled and she ran off. "It's time to finish you guys off." she growled

Two of them took the chance and pinned her against the wall. Mika dug her claws in to each of there wrists and they dropped her. Before she could move the one guy shot her in the stomach. Blood shot out of it and she fell over in pain. Half demon or not it hurt. She stood up ignoring the pain.

"You can't doing anything now can ya." one of them laughed.

"Feh yeah right I have had worse." she growled. They were about to shot again but she jumped and it missed, but one of them from behind her shot and got her in the shoulder. "Damn." she growled and she kicks the gun out of two of the guys hands. Now it was a hand to hand fight even though her one arm was broke.

(With the others)

Inuyasha was just kinda standing there when he heard something it sounded like that thing that tried to shot him before. That's when he caught the scent of blood but not just not any blood it was Mika's and there was a lot.

Tora and Iva had already caught it and took off after it. Inuyasha did the same but first he had to make sure Kagome would be safe.

"Kagome go over with Sango I will be right back." he said and took off. She knew what he was going after and wasn't going to stand around.

"Sango, Miroku Mika is in trouble." Kagome said

"What were?" Sango asked

"Just follow me." she said and started running towards the area.

Inuyasha finally got there and looked down. Mika was still fighting two of them were done but she wasn't doing so good she had a gash on the side of her face and side plus another gun shot wound to her leg and a bruise over her right eye. One was about to stab her in the back before Tora kicked him hard enough to make him fly into a wall.

"Tora what are you doing here?" Mika asked

"We're saving you what dose it look like." Iva said

"You too I could have handled this you know." she said

"Yeah we can tell." Tora said

"Lets just get this over with." Mika said

"Great more freaks." one said

"We will just have 3x the fun." the other said

Before any one saw anything some one hit all three of them and the were down. "What the hell? Inuyasha?"

"Yeah so." he said

"Why aren't you with Kagome?" she asked

"I wanted to kill the bastereds that hurt Kagome." he growled

"Good point. Oh great." she said and saw the two that were down waking up. Shit you guys get out of the way Im ending this now." Mika ordered

"What are you planning on doing?" Tora asked

"Just go." she yelled

Inuyasha, Tora and Iva jumped out of the way. On top of the buildings "Ok this is a one-shot thing." she thought.

She focused her miko powers and other energy in one. All demons have an element hers was shadow's. (I know shadow's isn't an element but hey my story my say and plus it sounds cool.)

"What's going on?" Iva asked

"How is she using her miko powers?" Tora asked

"I think I know." Inuyasha said

"Huh?"

"You two will find out later."

When the shield hit then guys the yelled in pain and disappeared. When the shield hit Iva slightly it burned. "Ow! Shit that hurt." Iva said backing off.

That's when Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent coming. "No not now." Inuyasha thought

All of the guys were dead and gone nothing remained of them. The shield was gone and Mika passed out and fell in a small pool of her own blood. She was still bleeding from the gun shot wounds. She wouldn't die but if it kept on going like this it would.

"Mika!" Tora yelled and jumped down. She went over to her fallen friend she saw all the wounds and if those bastereds were still alive she would re-kill them. "Inuyasha go get Kagome I know she's coming." Iva said

He didn't need to be told twice he jumped down and went to go get Kagome. "Tora is she going to be ok?" Iva asked

"I think so she has been through worse last time she did this she almost did die." Tora said

"Yeah but last time I wasn't as powerful." Mika said getting up

"Mika are you ok?" Tora asked

"Beside getting shot 3 times and getting cut with a knife Im fine." she said sarcastically.

"Were did you get shot at?" Iva asked

"Shoulder, leg, and my stomach and a few gashes here and there." she said

"Who did human do this to you?" Iva asked

"She was to over confident and she didn't have her sword." Myoga said

"Myoga! Were did you go when I needed help!" she yelled

"Ah..."

"You ran away again. Thanks a lot." she said and he hopped on top of her hat.

"Mika is there anything else wrong?" Iva asked

"My shoulder and arm I think are broken but I will be fine in a few days." She said trying to stand up using the walls for support. Tora offered help but being her stubborn self she said she didn't need it.

"Mika promise one thing." Tora said

"What?" Mika asked

"Never ever do that attack again last time you did that you almost killed herself." Iva said

"Fine I promise." Mika said "Ok I'm going to start heading back to Kagome's I can make myself look ok but it will only be a cover up."

"Come on you can last a little longer sis." Iva said

"Yeah ok." she said and used the little energy she had left to make herself look normal. "Ok there now come on Sango and the others are coming." she said

When they got out of the small ally they saw the others coming. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back.

"Mika are you ok?" Sango asked

"Don't be fooled by the act." Mika said removing the spell.

"What happened?" Miroku asked

"Hobo's gang tricked me here I finished them off." she said putting the spell back on. "I will be healed up in a few days don't worry about me."

"Yeah right you life energy is a lot lower then normal its al least going to take you a week to heal." Inuyasha said

"Yeah he's right." Kagome said

"I did it before I will be fine." she said

"Mika would you quit acting like your ok your not so get over it." Iva said

"Feh now sis what do ya want to do stay here or go back I don't care." Mika said

"I think we should head back I'm not feeling to hot." Kagome said

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"I don't know. Come on lets get going." she said

"Glad you said that lets go." she said

Iva and Tora helped Miroku and Sango over the gates so they didn't have to go threw the cowards. They got back quicker then they thought Mika was still dizzy and couldn't see straight. She stayed in the back so the others wouldn't notice.

(Back with Souta and the others)

They were just going around playing games that looked good to them. Sakura and Kimsune liked the dancing games and Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku liked the racing and fighting games, go figure. Sakura and Kimsune were playing a dancing game to see who was better Kimsune won.

"I still say you cheated." Sakura said

"Did not I can't help it if I'm better at that game then you." she retorted

"I still think I'm better." Sakura mumbled

"You keep on thinking that." Kimsune said

"Want to go play a different game?" Sakura asked

"Sure you pick." Kimsune said and Sakura ran off to fine something. At the time Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku were in a racing game and Kohaku was winning, Souta was in second and Shippo well in last.

"Hey guys are we leaving any time soon?" she asked

"Yeah soon." Souta said he was kinda zoned out.

"Right ok get you guys later." she said walking to find Sakura. Mika would kill her if she lost her. She found her at a basketball game and was waiting for Kimsune to come around. "Finally what took you so long?" Sakura asked

"Seeing what my boyfriend and the others were doing." she said

"Oh ok lets play this game and then we can drag the guys back." Sakura said

"Good idea." Kimsune said.

After they were done Sakura won 51 to 21 for some reason Sakura was really good at basketball.

"How did you beat me on that stupid game?" Kimsune asked

"Speed of a cat my friend." she laughed

"Oh shut it cat girl come on we better get the guys." Kimsune said

They found them at an air hockey board. It was Souta and Shippo and it was a tie 5 to 5 "Ok boys lets get moving." she said

"Ok next one to get a point wins." Souta said

"You got it." he said

It went on for about 5 minutes finally shippo got the last point. "Ha beat that." he yelled

"I went easy on you." Souta said back

"Ok whatever come on lets get going." Kimsune said

They walked out of there and were passing the park when someone stopped them. They were just talking about on how they beat each other. Shippo and Kimsune were walking in front with Sakura and Souta and Kohaku were right behind them.

"Hey look who it is." someone said

"Who's there?" Kimsune growled

"Your new boyfriend." Cane said coming from behind a bush.

"Yeah right back off." Kimsune growled and Shippo was growling deeply too.

"Your going to come with me." he laughed Kimsune just rolled her eyes. "Back off loser. I'm her boyfriend so now back off!" Shippo growled

"Isn't that sweet like you are going to do anything I do have back up." Cane said and 3 other guys came from behind them.

"I could take all you on." Shippo growled

" Lets just go Shippo." Kimsune said

"No way." he growled

"I dare you to fight us." Cane laughed. With out even knowing Shippo tackled the guy in the gut making him keel over. The other 3 suffered the same fate one with a black eye Cane with a punched out tooth and the rest were in pain.

Souta was surprised but Kohaku, Sakura, and Kimsune wasn't as surprised. "That'll show them." he mumbled

"Thanks a lot Shippo." Kimsune said

"Well I have to protect you don't I." he said proudly

"Yeah your defiantly my hero. Now lets go before everyone gets worried." Kimsune said

"Wow." Souta said

"What's the big deal?" Kohaku asked

"I have never seen anyone fight like that." he said

"You went to my time you would see better." Kohaku said

"Yeah good point." he said and they ran to caught up with Sakura, Shippo, and Kimsune. Sakura thought the fight was cool "Shippo that was so cool." Sakura said

"I do what I can." he said

"I can't wait until mommy teaches me to fight." she said

"I think you are going to be a pretty good fighter since you have Mika as a trainer." Kimsune said

"Yay!" Sakura yelled

(With Inuyasha and the others)

They were almost back and Kagome wasn't feeling any better. Inuyasha was really worried half demon's never got sick but she was. She was kinda paler then normal. She had a headache and dizzy. Sango, Miroku, and the others were worried too. Mika was supposed to break the spell tonight but it looked like it would have to wait until Kagome was feeling better and when Mika got all her energy back. Mika was doing worse then Kagome right now though she couldn't even see straight and barely walk straight. She didn't let it show she didn't feel good she tried to act fine but Tora and Iva knew her well enough to know better. Well how would feel fine after they got shot three times, had to fight off 5 guys, got cut up, and used almost all your life energy. That would wear anyone out. Under the spell she used her wounds were still bleeding and she already suffered enough blood lose. The lose of blood didn't help at all!

"Why did I have to use that damn move?" she thought to herself. What the move was is she made her life energy into power that could kill anyone human on contact adding her element power then it could hurt demons but the last time she did the same thing she was really close to dying. She was only 14 when she first used it and the demons that were attacking her were weak and the attack just came but Tora and Iva found her close to dying it took her 2 months to get her full strength back.

"Man I hope sis is ok. Must be because she's going to have pups must have been the stress that set it off the pups didn't like it." she thought laughing at the thought. Mika shook her head again trying to make her vison clear up it didn't work just made the headache worse. She was seeing double of everything, seeing spots, or just blanking out.

Sango and Miroku new that Mika was hurt but didn't know she was as bad as she was. Iva and Tora knew it was bad but this time it was a different scale, when she was 14 she wasn't as strong and it was worse now then it was then.

The shrine was is sight that's when they saw Shadow jump out of a tree next to them. "Hey Shadow what are you doing down here?" Tora asked

"I smelt Mika's blood a few minutes ago so I wanted to see what was wrong." Shadow said

"I'm fine." Mika said

"You look it but don't smell it you have a spell on you." Shadow said

"Yeah, yeah you will see what happen when we get back up there." she said

"If you say so." Shadow said went over to Inuyasha to look at Kagome. Shadow looked back at Tora and Iva with a confused look, they shrugged because they had no idea what was wrong either. She went back over to Mika and some how jumped on her good shoulder. Inuyasha jumped up the steps along with Tora and Iva. Mika jumped some of the steps but stopped half way and walked the rest.

Inuyasha jumped threw Kagome's window to her room. She was asleep now so he lied her down and jumped down stairs and went back out without Kagome's mom knowing. Mika took the spell of everyone now she looked how she felt. She went in the back and no one followed her Kiba and Tsume came running out and sat on either side of her. Kiba on her right and Tsume on the left. Kiba licked the blood from the side of her face. "It's ok you two I will be fine." Mika said petting them. Tsume went into the house and went to find Kagome's mom. He found her. "What is it Tsume?" he turned around and pointed her paw towards the back. "You want me to follow you?" she asked

He shook his head yes and started walking towards the back and Mrs. H followed him.

(With Mika)

"Wonder were you brother went?" Mika asked Kiba. He laid his head on her leg. Mika heard someone coming and she was guessing is was going to be her brother or someone else but she wasn't expecting Kagome's mom.

Kagome's mom opens the back door and Tsume came running out. Mrs. H looked around the corner and saw Mika how she was. "Mika! What happen to you?" she asked very worried

"Mrs. H I'm fine really." she said

"No your not now come with me." she said. Mika got up slowly and Mrs. H helped her in Tsume and Kiba followed her. "You guys go check on Kagome." she said. They jumped up threw the window and into her room. Mrs. H went up to her room and sat Mika down on the bed.

"You don't need to do this I will be fine." she said

"Then why are you still bleeding?" she asked

"Ah..."

"That's what I thought. Now tell me how this happened." she said bring over a lot of bandages and disinfectant.

"Well I saved a girl from the rest of Hojo's gang." she said

"Oh no was the girl ok?" she asked

"Yeah she got away." Mika said.

"I'm glad they didn't hurt anyone else. Mika may I ask you something?"

"Yeah"

"Why did you tell Kiba and Tsume to check on Kagome?"

"She wasn't feeling to hot. I think that she was just stressed to much and the pups didn't like it." Mika said

"Oh. Now Mika how about you clean off of I can wrap these up. You can use the shower in here." she said

"Yeah ok." Mika said trying to get up only to fall again. Mrs. H helped her out she turned on the shower since Mika had no idea how to turn in on. Mrs. H left, Mika undresses and stepped in. It stung slightly but that was the least of her worries. The three times she got the shot the bullets went through so she didn't have to worry about that. Now you could see all the injures. A gash on her side and face. Bullet holes threw her shoulder, abdomen, and leg. A bruise over her right eye, and a broken arm.

A little over 5 minutes her wounds were cleaned up. She figured out how to turn the shower off, dried off, and got dressed it was harder since on arm was broken. She went back in too Mrs. H's room. She was sitting there waiting.

"Mika are you feeling better?" she asked

"Yeah thanks." Mika said

"Now come here so I can wrap up those wounds." she said. Mika didn't even argue she was sat down. She put a bandage over the cut on her face, she but some antibiotic on the gash on her side and it hurt. She wrapped up the gun shot whole and the gash on her side. Did the same with her leg. Then wrapped up her arm from she shoulder all the way down to her wrist. Also put her arm in a sling (I think that's what you call them).

"Thanks Mrs. H." Mika said

"It's no problem at all it's the least I can do." she said

"Yeah I should be healed up in about a week." she said

"Mika are you sure your ok?" Mrs. H. asked

"I will be I used an attack that drained my life energy I will be fine in a week or so." she said

"Well tell me if there's anything else I can do." she said

"Nope I will be fine. Hey were's Kagome's grandfather at anyway?"

"He said he will be back in about a week he's traveling around looking for artifacts." she said.

"Oh hey why don't you go check on Kagome and I will tell my friends I'm ok." Mika said

"That's a good idea." she said walking out. Mika still felt a little dizzy but ok other wise. She jumped outside and saw Inuyasha must have gone in with Kagome. "Hey guys." Mika said

"Mika feeling better?" Iva asked

"Yeah Sakura back yet?" Mika asked

"Not yet but she's close." Shadow said

"Well Im glad Kohaku is doing better." Sango said

"It seems Shippo is getting along this time well too." Miroku said. Everyone was sitting around talking about nothing really.

"Mika isn't your birthday coming up soon?" Sango asked

"Yeah 2 ½ weeks from today why?" Mika asked. Then she saw the look in Tora and Iva's eye. "You guys I don't want anything for my birthday and I don't want a party." Mika said looking at Tora and Iva.

"Who said we were?" Iva said

"I know you two." Mika said

"If we do we do, we don't we don't." Tora said

"Ok what would you want if you did get something for your birthday?" Sango asked

"Ah not sure. Never really wanted anything." She said

"Yeah besides a boyfriend." Tora whispered to Sango.

"I HEARD THAT!" Mika yelled

"I didn't say anything." Tora laughed

"Like any guy would like me anyway." she said

"Really I guess you don't remember Koro?" Tora asked

(Ok now people said Mika needed a boyfriend well that just might happen. Now who is Koro? Who dose Mika know him? Anyway tell me what you think.

Oh yeah got my first flame. Wish that didn't happen I was hopping that wouldn't happen. Well let me tell you this I know Im not the best speller or writer but don't go telling me I know! So hope I don't get anymore of those.

Anyway tell me what you think and please REVIEW!)


	29. Koro the Half Wolf Demon

A New Beginning

(Chapter 29)

Koro the Half Wolf Demon and Mika's Crush

Last time: (Warning a lot longer then normal)

Mika killed the last of Hobo's gang but hurt herself by draining her life energy. Also Mika's birthday is coming up soon With Kimsune, Shippo and the others Kimsune beat the biggest bully around. Later he comes back and tries to take her Shippo beats up him and his little friends. Also back with the others Kagome is feeling sick and we learn about a new guy named Koro. Who is Koro? What will happen now?

On with the chapter:

The name Koro made Mika blush ten times over and that never happened. Tora and Iva and a sly look on there face. Sango looked over at Miroku and he shrugged. Memories started to come back that she tried to keep back.

Koro was a half wolf demon Mika, Tora, and Iva knew him since 12 they got along besides the few fights him and Mika had. Mika did have a crush on him well more then a crush. Iva and Tora didn't know about it she never told them but they did know. She still liked Koro, but she would never see him again.

"Mika your telling me you don't remember your boyfriend?" Tora teased

"He was never my boyfriend!" she yelled hitting Tora in the back of the head.

"Yeah right." Iva mumbled. Mika heard and hit her in the back of the head as well.

"Mika who is Koro?" Miroku asked

"Ah well me, Iva, and Iva knew him since we were 12. He's a half wolf demon. I haven't seen him for over 7 years. He lived in the village we did. He was getting picked on my the village kids I helped him out. You could say he has an attitude like my brother well slightly anyway." she said

"You forgot to mention he was your boyfriend." Tora said, Mika hit her again. Sango looked at her with a what-are-they-talking-about look.

"I will tell you later Sango." Mika said

"Oh come on why don't you say it now?" Iva asked, Mika hit her twice.

"Maybe because I don't want you two around to twist things around!" Mika yelled

"Fine jeez." Tora said

"Feh."

(Back with Shippo and the others)

The others were walking back when they took a short cut threw Kagome's school. The party was over so no one would find them. Shippo, Kimsune, and Sakura stopped.

"Hey you guys what's wrong?" Kohaku asked

"I smell something." Sakura said not knowing what it was.

"It's blood and it smells like Mika's." Kimsune said

"What is mommy hurt!" Sakura yelled

"I don't know but I'm checking it out." Kimsune said and ran.

"Hey wait for us!" Shippo yelled. Sakura was running as fast as she could go same with the others. Kimsune stopped suddenly looking down the ally. The others soon caught up to her.

"Kimsune what is it?" Souta asked

Kimsune didn't say anything. There was blood every were. A lot on the walls splattered on the floor and a small pool of blood. Everyone else also saw this "What happen?" Shippo asked

"I don't know but I can say one thing Mika was in a fight and looks like she got hurt." Kimsune said.

"We have to hurry back what if she's really hurt?" Sakura cried

"Don't worry I'm sure she's still alive. Now lets go." Kimsune said. They ran the rest of the way back.

They got back a lot sooner then they thought. Sakura raced up the stairs faster then Shippo, Kimsune, or Kohaku she ran threw the grounds until she found Mika. She saw her tackled her down causing some major pain.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Mika asked hiding the pain.

"Me and my friends went by this place and your blood was every were and I thought you were dead!" she cried.

Mika was kinda confused when she had an idea of what happen she went by Kagome's school. She hugged her back well with her one unbroken arm.

"It's ok I'm fine." she said

"Why was your blood every were and why are you hurt!" she cried

"I was helping someone out and got a few scratches but I'm fine." as she said this the rest of them caught up.

"Looks like the whole group is here." Sango said

By now Mika took off the spell from them and the had a worried look on there face. "Mika what happen to you why is your arm broken?" Souta asked trying to caught his breath.

"Yeah why was all your blood doing back in that ally?" Kohaku asked

"And why is your life energy so low?" Kimsune asked

"I could answer those questions for master Mika." Myoga said

"You again." Mika said

"I never left Master Mika. I was simply looking around." he said

"Right what ever." she said

"Mommy what happened?" Sakura asked while trying to stop crying.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha jumped in Kagome's room and wrapped his haori and put her in his lap laying his head on top of hers. He was worried about her she was paler then normal. Kiba and Tsume were looking up at him. They curled up and fell asleep next to the bed. He heard someone coming up and tightened his grip on _his_ mate. When he caught Mrs. H's scent he relaxed a little.

She opened the door "Inuyasha how's Kagome?" she asked

"Huh how did you know she wasn't feeling well?" he asked

"Mika did I was covering her wounds." she said

"Oh yeah."

"Inuyasha I think I know what's wrong with her?" she said

"What?" he asked

"She was under to much stress when she is so is her babies so that might be why." she said

"I thought it was something really bad." he thought.

"She will be fine with some rest." she said and walked back out. "Looks like the pups are already stubborn." he thought and soon fell asleep himself.

(Back with the others)

"I'm fine don't worry its over with and I'm still alive." she said

"Ok if you say so." Shippo said

"I will be fine in a few days." she said

"More like a few weeks." Tora said

"Hey were's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Shippo asked

"Kagome was feeling kinda sick so Inuyasha took her up to her room." Mika said

"Ok Hey you guys want to play Super Smash Brothers?" Souta asked

"I'm in." Shippo said

"Sure." Kimsune said

"Ok" Kohaku said

They all went in and ran up to Souta's room. Sakura stayed in Mika's lap Sakura's ears twitching every once and a while. Shadow soon jumped over and landed on Mika's good shoulder. "Hey Sakura why don't you go with the others?" Mika asked

"Nope I'm staying right here to make sure you don't get hurt." Sakura said

"Have it your way." she said "Looks like she's going to turn into another me when she's older." Mika thought.

"I think we should turn in for the night." Miroku said

"Yeah its been a long day." Sango said.

"Yeah night you guys." Mika said and they walked in. "So Iva Tora you staying out here or in?" Mika asked

"You should know that answer." Iva said

"Yeah good point." Mika said. That's when Kiba and Tsume jumped down from the window. "Hey guys what's up?" Mika asked. They barked something and Mika just rolled her eyes.

"What is it?" Iva asked

"Bro didn't like them around at the time and his temper is going over." Mika said

"Oh boy." Tora said

"Well guys might as well get some sleep." Mika said. They ran over to the well house and went in. They each fell asleep in a corner. Mika stood up and picked up Sakura with her one good arm. "You guys go ahead Im going to check on bro to see how things are going." she said

"OK Mika." Iva said and jumped in a tree near the house.

"Ok." Tora said and also jumped up in a tree.

"Why are we checking on Kagome mama?" Sakura asked

"She wasn't feeling to good earlier so I'm going to see if she's doing better." Mika said she also was going to break that spell tonight. She went in and everything was dark. "Looks like everyone has turned in." she thought.

She jumped the stairs and walked towards Kagome's room. She opened the door and her brother was in a light sleep. She waked back out and put Sakura down "Sakura go with Kimsune and the others for a while I will be right back." Mika said

"Ok mommy." Sakura said and she ran off to Souta's room.

"Well here goes nothing she thought." Mika thought.

"What are you planning on doing Master Mika?" Myoga asked

"Ah you again I'm planning on breaking the spell that's on Kagome." she said

"Oh may I observe?" he asked

"Yeah whatever." she said and walked back in. She walked over next to Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. Before she knew it his claws went right past her leaving a small scratch on the side of her face. "Settle bro its me." Mika said

"Master Inuyasha seems very, very protective of Lady kagome." Myoga said

"What made you think that?" Mika asked sarcastically. Inuyasha was still growling "Not this again." Mika thought.

"Inuyasha its me Mika." she said. He stopped growling and looked up his eyes looked normal but she saw the red streaks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Im here to break that spell what else." she said

"Your life energy is to low you do that you'll die." he said

"I won't die jeez you want to break this or not?" Mika said

"Fine." he said

"_First she must have something of both you and your brother_." Midoriko said

Kagome was already wrapped up in Inuyasha's haori. She took off a necklace that no one new she had it was a small sapphire in the shape of a crescent moon and a small star in it (like its between the two points of the crescent moon.) It was something she had ever since she her 14 birthday. She put it around Kagome's wrist and waited for farther instruction.

"_Now place two fingers on her forehead and put your hand on your brothers shoulder_. _He must also put his hand on Kagome's shoulder_." she said

"Bro put you hand on Kagome's shoulder." she said. He did as he was told and she did the same. The rest just happened. All of a sudden they were in Kagome's dream they looked around every were to find her and finally did. Mika was taken back by the sight and Inuyasha was about to rip someone's head off.

It was Naraku killing all her friends and Inuyasha was (im going to get sick when I write this) kissing Kikyo.

"That's it." Inuyasha growled

"You got that right lets go." Mika said and raced over to her sister. Inuyasha went much faster then normal. He slashed threw th fake him and jumped back. Mika jumped by him.

"Inuyasha! Mika!" Kagome cried running over to them.

"Kagome are you ok?" Inuyasha asked. She didn't even answer she embraced Inuyasha tightly. "Its ok Kagome Im here and nothing is going to hurt you." he said

"How did you get threw!" Naraku hissed

"Im more then a half demon ya losers." Mika laughed

"This spell will not be broken." Kikyo laughed

"We will see about that." Inuyasha growled

"Looks like I will get to kill you twice now and in the real world." Mika laughed.

"Inuyasha please don't leave me." Kagome cried

"I won't." he said

"Don't worry I will kill these bastereds." Mika said drawing her sword.

"I like to see you try half breed." Kikyo laughed while shooting an arrow. She was standing in front of Kagome and Inuyasha so if she moved they got shot she didn't move she did. When it was about to hit her she closed her eyes and got ready for the impact but it never came it was knocked away by something. Mika looked up and saw a person standing there.

"Midoriko?" Mika asked. All the figure did was smile and turned her attention back to Naraku and Kikyo. She used her sword slashed it to the side and a blade of miko energy. The blade was going across when it hit Naraku and Kikyo they were sliced in half.

"Finish them off Mika." Midoriko said

"Right." Mika said and jumped up in the air. "Now take this SHADOW RAGE!"

The attack wasted them and nothing was left. "That was a to easy." Mika thought but sensed the spell lifting. Midoriko disappeared and her soul went back in Mika.

"Kagome everything is fine now." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up and looked around. Mika sheathed her sword and walked over to them.

"Sis you ok?" Mika asked

"I'm fine now." she said

With that said Inuyasha and Mika were back in the real world and Kagome was waking up. She woke up and looked up.

"Hey sis your up." Mika said

"Yeah. Mika was that dream was that for real?" she asked

"Yeah it was Kikyo put a spell on you we had to break it."Inuyasha said

"Thanks." she said

"No prob sis. Anything to help." Mika said. Kagome looked down at her wrist and saw a necklace wrapped around her wrist. It had a sliver chain with a sapphire gem in the shape of a crescent moon with a star in between the two points. The chain was threw the back were a small hole was. Kagome thought it was beautiful and wondered who could make something like this also who it belonged too. Mika saw her looking at it but didn't say anything. Kagome sat up a little and unwrapped the necklace from around her wrist.

"Mika is this yours?" she asked

"Yeah had it since I was 14." Mika said. Kagome handed it to her and she put it back on. "Well I will see you guys in the morning. Night." Mika said and walked out closing the door behind her. She stopped by Souta's room and Sakura ran next to her.

"Night guys." Mika said and she went down stairs Sakura at her heels. She got outside, she picked up Sakura and jumped up in a tree. Shadow as already up there. Mika found a branch and sat down. Sakura curled up in her lap and laid her head on Mika's knee and fell asleep. Shadow jumped over and fell asleep next to Sakura.

"Sis you know 7 years ago I wouldn't think that was you." Tora said from the branch that was a little higher from hers.

"Yeah she's right." Iva said

"You know you guys I still don't act the same as I used to." Mika said

"I know but its better then you were. Cold hearted doesn't suit you." Iva said

"Try having someone you care about get killed." she said

"You don't know that he's dead." Tora said crossing her arms.

"Its been almost 7 years if he's still alive he would have shown up by now." Mika said putting her head down.

"You never know sis crazier things have happened." Iva said

"When that happens my heart will completely unfreeze." she mumbled and started petting Shadow.

"Its already unfrozen just not healed." Tora thought. A few hours later everyone was asleep.

(Flashback) (9 years ago) (When Mika first meets Koro)

It was a normal day in the village that Mika and her friends lived in. The villagers still didn't like them around and once in a while they would get threatened but they didn't really care. At the time Mika, Iva, and Tora were only 12 and getting better at the fighting styles. They were walking on the edge of the forest were they saw a bunch of kids maybe about 7 doing something. They went to check it out it turned out some kids were picking on a half demon.

"Come on half breed what are you going to do to us?" one of the kids laughed and pushed him down into mud.

"When I get older I swear you will pay." the half demon growled.

"Yeah right half breed." the other one said

"Hey back off!" Mika yelled jumping in between the half demon and the kids.

"Yeah." Iva and Tora said taking covering the other two sides.

"Well what if it isn't the freaks come to protect the same of your kind." The biggest one laughed

"You're the one that looks like a freak Kozue. Now back off!" Mika growled (just saying no idea what that name means.)

"How about you make me." he said trying to punch her. She ducked and hit him in the jaw sending him back. The rest of the kids ran off and so did he. Mika turned around "Hey kid need some help?" Mika asked grabbing his hand and pulling him up. The guy was a little shorter then her. Black hair in a low pony tail, blue eyes, claws, fangs, two swords at each of his sides. He wore a black outfit (like Inuyasha's) and had what looked like either wolf, fox, or dog ears on his head.

"Thanks." he said

"No problem. Hey what's your name anyway?" Mika asked

"It's Koro." he said

"Cool name. Well anyway Im Mika."

"Hey I'm Tora." she said

"I'm Iva."

"Come on lets get moving before anyone else comes." Tora said and walked off. Koro started walking the other way.

"Oh no you don't your coming with us." Mika said grabbing him by the wrist and dragged him back over to Iva and Tora.

"So Koro what kind of demon are you?" Iva asked

"I'm a half wolf demon." he said

"Me and Iva are half dog demons and Tora's a half fox demon." Mika said

"Why did you guys stand up for me?" he asked

"Half demons have to stick together. Besides Kozue is a jerk anyway." Mika said

"No one has ever stood up for me before." Koro thought.

"Hey Koro how old are ya anyway?" Iva asked

"Just turned 12." he said

"Yeah well come on lets get back to the castle before they throw a fit again." Mika said

"Yeah good point." Tora said

"Koro your living with us now." Mika laughed and ran the rest of the way to the castle.

(New Flashback) (Koro's 13th birthday)

It was a cold winter day and also Koro's birthday. The only people who knew was Mika, Tora, Iva, and Shadow. "Like they would care." he thought out loud.

"Care about what?" Mika asked

"Ah what are you doing here?" Koro asked almost falling out of the tree he was in.

"Looking for you." Mika said jumping up onto the same branch he was on.

"And why are you looking for me?" he asked

"You really think I would forget your birthday?" Mika asked. Koro was surprised to say the least.

"Come on Tora, Iva and Shadow got something for you." Mika said jumping down from the tree.

"He will get my present later with out anyone around." Mika thought. She got him two things one it took her almost 6 months to make and make it look like she wanted it. The other thing well 3 months. She wasn't sure what the others got him though. Over the year Mika did have feelings for him but she wasn't going to say anything she wasn't sure if he felt the same. She didn't know what it was about him but she liked him, a lot.

Koro jumped a down and landed a little ahead of her. He noticed her staring into space. "Hey Mika."

"Huh oh sorry just thinking." she said walking a head.

"If you say so." he said and followed her.

Koro was thinking along the same thing she was. Well kinda anyway. The first time he saw her he liked her. She protected him and he did the same for her. Over the year his feelings for her grew. He was afraid she didn't like him like that. He was working on something for her birthday when it came he was half way done but he still had to put some detail into it. He didn't even know it but he was already to the back of the castle. Tora, Iva, and Shadow were waiting.

"Hey guys brought the birthday boy." Mika laughed

"Good it took you long enough." Shadow mumbled

"I heard that." Mika said

"Ok whatever lets get to the party already." Iva said and pushed Koro to the side of the castle were they had a little set up. There was 4 boxes stacked up and some food. "I bet you thought we forgot too." Mika said

"Kinda." he said

"Get it threw your thick skull we're your friends." Tora said

"Yeah I know." he said

"Well shall we get to gifts before Shadow eats everything." Iva said noticing Shadow was nibbling on the fish. Shadow stopped suddenly.

"Yeah good idea. Here." Tora said tossing him a box. He sliced the wrapping off with his claws. He opened the box and there was two daggers in the shape of an X. The sheaths had there sign with was the sword and claws marks going over it and the crescent moon. Sheaths were black and the handles were black as well. The blades were sharp and strong.

"Wow thanks Tora." he said

"No prob made them myself." she said

"Mine next." Iva said throwing a box at him he caught it out of reflex. Did the same with the other one it was like a belt kinda. "It's a new sash to hold your swords and daggers." Iva said

It had a gold dragon going half way around it. It was a dark blue and looked really cool. "Thanks Iva." he said

Then Shadow walked over and had a small box on her back. "Don't ask how I got it but I know you would want something like this." Shadow said. He looked at her weird, he picked up the package. He opened it and it was a picture of him, Mika, Iva, Tora, and Shadow. Him and Mika were back to back. Tora had her arms crossed trying to make herself look tough. Iva was being her goofy self. Shadow was transformed behind all of them.

"Thanks Shadow." he said, Shadow smiled and jumped on Mika's shoulder.

"Here Koro." Mika said handing him a box "I have been working on it for three months so hope you like it."

"Anything from Mika Im happy for." he thought. He ripped it open. It was a black head band. In the center was the group sign the claw marks red, the sword, claws marks on each side both purple. In the back were it was tied back the crescent moon. Were it was tied off the sides were about maybe 2 inches long. It looked awesome he would keep it forever that was for sure.

"This looks awesome." he said

"Thought you would like." she said "Try it on."

"Ok." he said. He put it on and it looked good on him. His bangs slightly went over it.

"Nice job Mika. Didn't know you could make stuff like that." Tora said

"I didn't know either, but there's one more thing I'm giving him later." she said

"Oh really what?" Tora asked . Mika took out a small square case. She opened it up and Tora's eyes went huge. "You made that?" she asked

"Yep made out of ruby took me 6 months. It had special powers I don't even know about. I'm giving it to him later." she said putting it back in her pocket.

"So what are you going to tell him how you feel when you give him that?" Tora asked

"Yeah right. No now is not the right time." she said sadly and walked off.

"If she only knew. She told him that would be that best present ever." Tora thought

After they were done eating which was done in a matter of minutes. Iva, Tora, and Shadow went to bed because it was late. Koro wasn't tired yet neither was Mika. Koro was up in a tree looking at the picture Shadow gave him. He put the sash on and put the daggers away.

"Hey Koro you still up?" Mika yelled

"Yeah I am." he said

"Good there's something else I need to give you." she said jumping up. She landed in front of him.

"So what is it?" he asked

"Here I wanted to wait until the others were gone." Mika said handing him the case. She sat down and waited for his reaction. He opened it and there sat a ruby necklace. The chain was silver and the ruby was in the shape of a Crescent moon with what looked two swords crossing. On the crescent moon itself it had little designs. Three small claw marks in the center. He really liked it the things size was about a 50 cent coin. It was made out of a ruby stone and shined in the moon light.

"Mika this is great." he said, while looking at it.

"Thanks it took me a while to make it."she said

He looked down and saw a small piece of folded paper. He picked it up. Mika saw him pick it up. She blushed and was about to run but he stopped her. He grabbed her wrist and kept a firm grip making sure he didn't hurt her. He opened the note and read what was on it. Mika blushed total red at this time. "He's going to think Im a total moron after this." she thought.

He read it twice over and didn't believe it. (Try to guess what it says) It said:

Hey Koro hope your birthday this year was a lot better

then normal. I would have said this to you myself but

I'm not good with words, but I know you still don't

fully trust us. I want you to know I totally trust you.

Heck I trust you with my life. I trust you with my

heart and soul. Well I gave you that necklace

because well I someone helped me put a spell

on it to make a small part of my soul to be incased

in it, so whenever I'm not around you have a part of

me.

Love,

Mika

He looked at her again and she was still looking at the ground. He pulled her close to him, put his arms around her waist and kissed her! Her eyes went wide and she didn't know what to do so she let her instincts take over. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss and her eyes closed. It lasted a few moments and he pulled away and pulled her against him even closer. He put his head on top of her head and she was leaning against his chest. Then he started saying something,

"Mika I do trust you, with all my soul. I would put my life in your hands any day. I would sacrifice my life for yours. If you were hurt or if you did die I wouldn't be able to move on with my life. I promise I will always protect you no matter what. Promise me you won't leave my side." he said his grip only tightening.

"Koro.."

"Promise me!"

"I promise I won't leave your side." she said tightening her in hold on him. They both loosened there grip and slowly pulled away from each other not wanting any of this to end. Neither of them were blushing or anything like that. Koro put the necklace on and put the note in his pocket were the picture was. "Come on we better start heading back. The others will start to wonder." Mika said

"Yeah good idea. Lets go." he said but before he jumped down he grabbed Mika's hand. They jumped down at the same time. They were about half way there. "You know Koro the head band looks good on ya." Mika said

He just laughed and they ran the rest of the way there.

(Next flashback) (Mika 14th birthday)

It was a cool winter day and the snow had just melted. Today was Mika's birthday and Koro had something planned for later. Mika never liked birthday parties but Tora and Iva always did. She was hoping nothing would happen this time around but she knew better. She was up in a tree on a high branch. It had been about 4 months since he gave Koro that present and they had gotten closer but still didn't say anything about there true feelings. On Koro's human night when he looked human and girls looked at him Mika was ready to rip there heads off. There human nights were different when it was a crescent moon is when he turned human. Mika had hit more girls in one night then she had all year. Whenever she was human the boys in the village hit on her when Koro wasn't around. Now well lets say a few boys lost teeth. Ever since the promise he made sure no guy got close to her. Her and Koro still got into fights but it never lasted long. Whenever she was down he would try to cheer her up. He never took off the headband or necklace she had given him. There was a incident about a week ago were they got closer and they other saw..

(Flashback in a flashback)

It was late and was snowing hard everyone one else was asleep besides Mika. She was sitting in the corner staring out at the snow just thinking she didn't even know how cold it was. She didn't notice someone was coming over next to her.

"You know your going to get sick if you keep doing that."

"Koro? What are you doing up?" Mika asked

"Couldn't sleep." he said sitting next to her.

"You always say that." she said

"Yeah I know. Here." he said and handed her a blanket.

"Thanks." she said and covered them both up. He looked at her weird. "Your cold to I can tell."

"You can tell a lot about me can't you." he said

"Yeah I can."

An hour later both of them were asleep. Mika's head was lying on Koro's shoulder and his head was on top of hers and his arm protectively around her waist. Later in the when everyone was awake Iva and Tora almost started laughed but Shadow shut them up.

(End of mini flashback.)

"I wish that night never ended." Mika thought

"Hey Mika you up there?" Tora yelled

"Maybe." Mika yelled back

"Mika get your ass down here now!" Tora yelled

"Fine jeez." Mika said and jumped down.

"What is it?" she asked

"If you haven't noticed the sun is setting and you still have a party." Tora said dragging her back to were the party was.

"I told you I didn't want a party!" she yelled

"Well your getting one sis besides your boyfriends there." Tora teased

"I swear I am going to hurt you!" she yelled

"Yeah whatever. Oh yeah just telling you Koro got you something really special." Tora said

"Really?" Mika asked

"Yeah now come on." Tora said and now Mika was walking not being dragged.

Koro was waiting and he was getting annoyed. He made her something special well two things really he's doing the same thing she did on his birthday. He still wore the headband with pride and still had the necklace. Sometimes it glowed when she was around it was weird. That's when he caught her scent coming. He hid the one thing in his kimono and the other put it to the side.

"Hey guys found birthday girl." Tora laughed

"Shut up fox girl. Hey guys." Mika said. Shadow jumped on her shoulder. "Well lets get this over with."

Iva threw her something and she caught it easily. She opened it and there was two wrist bands and a hair tie. The two wrist bands were black and had a silver dragon going around both of them they went from her wrist and down about half way to her elbow . The hair tie was blue with a X sword design, she didn't put up her hair much but she still thought it was cool. "Thanks Iva. They look awesome." She said

"Thanks. Believe it or not I made them myself." she laughed

"Yeah don't believe you." Mika said

"Hey!"

"Just kidding." Mika said. Out of no were Tora threw her something too. She caught it and gave a death glare to Tora.

"You had to throw it?" she asked

"Maybe." Tora said trying not to laugh. "Feh" Mika opened it and flipped open the box. It was a sash. It was black and had a sliver dragon going half way around on the right side. "Your going to get a weapon sooner or later and when you do well that will be useful." Tora said

"Yeah and it looks cool but when am I going to get a weapon?" she asked

"Who knows." Tora said

"Yeah good point." she said. Shadow jumped off Mika's shoulder and ran over to a near bush. When she came back she and a box in her mouth. She walked over back to Mika and she took it. Shadow jumped up back on her shoulder. She opened the small box and it was a ankle bracelet. It was silver daggers on both sides with a Dragon design it the center.

"Cool thanks Shadow." Mika said

"I know you to well." Shadow laughed

"Yeah you do." Mika said. Koro came up behind her. Mika turned around and saw him and pictures of what happened three months ago went threw her head. He handed her a small, flat box.

"Here and before you say anything I didn't steal your idea I was making it before my birthday." he said. Mika looked at him weird and opened it and then figured out why he said that. It was a head band like the one she gave him. I was blue with a purple crescent moon on the front with a small star between the two points. The back were it was tied off was about 2-3 inches long. It wasn't as fancy as the one she made but it still looked great. "Looks like we no each other better then we thought." Mika laughed

"Yeah looks like it."

"Thanks it looks great." Mika said and put it on. Her bangs went over a little and it fit her.

"Looks good on ya." he said

"You think?"

"Yeah I agree with him on that." Tora said

"Same here." Iva said

"So what you guys want to do it's still early." Iva said

"How about u, me, and Shadow look around and make sure there isn't any demons around." Tora said

"You know we could go too." Mika said

"What no you should stay here. We can take care of it. Ok see you guys later bye." Tora said grabbing Shadow and Iva and running out. "Ok that was weird." Mika thought and jumped up into a tree.

"Ok the others are gone I have to say it to her now!" Koro thought and looked up at her. "I can't! What if she doesn't fell the same! But on my birthday when I kissed her she didn't pull away. She gave me a freaking piece of her soul. Ever girl that looks at me wrong she hits. She disgusted with any guy besides me. She has to like me right?. But what if she doesn't? Damn I don't know what to do!" he yelled in his head. "I promised to protect her she promised to stay by my side. She said she trusted me! I have to trust she feels the same." ht thought. He got that out of the way now was the hard part saying it.

"Ah Mika.. can I talk to you for a minute?" Koro yelled up kinda shaky.

"Yeah sure come up." She yelled back. He jumped up and landed on a branch next to hers. Mika was wondering why he was keeping his distance.

"What is it you want to talk about?" she asked

"Ah... I got you something else. I was waiting till later but the others left." he said trying to keep his voice from shaking. He handed her the small case. She opened it and a small smile went across her face. "I guess we have the same minds." she laughed

"Do you like it?" he asked

"Love it. Didn't know guys did this kinda stuff." Mika said

"Well I'm not like other guys."

"Yeah so true." she said

In side the case was a sapphire necklace. Sliver chain and a sapphire gem in shape of a crescent moon with a star between the to points. She put it on and it fit her. Koro jumped over to the same branch she was on.

"Mika I have to tell you something." Koro said

"What?"

"Well the necklace like the one you gave me also has a small part of my soul. There's one more thing I have to say." he said his voice suddenly being hard to control.

"Is he going to say what I hope?" Mika thought

"Mika I...I..." now his voice went "I really like how that necklace looks on you. Ah I have to do something. See ya." he said quickly and ran off some were. Mika's heart sank she was hoping he was going to say he loved her, but it looked like she was wrong.

"I guess I was wrong." she said sadly and jumped over into the forest near the castle not caring if a demon killed her or no one would notice anyway. Her hopes were gone tossed aside. Then she remembered what happened before if he didn't like her then why did he kiss her and made her promise not to leave his side.

"Ah who cares any more." she thought sadly and took of running into the forest.

(With Koro)

"Damn! Why didn't I say it! She looked so hurt and I just run off!" he yelled not knowing Iva and Shadow were behind a bush near him.

"So you didn't tell her?" Tora asked jumping from a tree above him.

"I couldn't ok stop pressuring me on it!" he yelled

"You should have said it!" Iva yelled

"What would you know!" he yelled

"Koro, Mika has told me she loves you. Now she thinks you don't and her hopes and heart shattered." Shadow said

"I know but what if your wrong?" he asked

"I'm not. Demon or half demon the heart picks the mate and you know what your heart as picked you and same goes for you." Shadow said

That's when they felt a huge energy coming from te forest but they also caught the scent of something. Shadow transformed and Iva, Tora, and Koro's eyes went wide. Koro started growling and took off. The others close behind.

"Mika please be ok." he thought. The others thought the same thing.

(With Mika)

She was walking threw the forest her eyes covered by her bangs. She was crying but she didn't know why? "I am an idiot Im crying because the one person I care about doesn't think the same about me." she thought sadly and wiped the tears away. That's when she felt five demons coming her way. She didn't care she just walked on.

"Well why is a half breed walking alone." a demon hissed

"And it seems like the little half breed was crying." another one laughed

"Shut up." she growled her eyes still covered

"How about you make us." one of them said

"How about you come out and fight! I have nothing to lose." she yelled

That's when a ax came flying past her. She didn't even flinch. A weapon (like Kohaku's) almost hit her. She jumped over it and broke the chain. "How about you come out and fight for real?" she mocked

"We will show you a fight." the demons yelled and came out of the shadows.

"Yeah try me?" she spat

"You won't live after this." one said taking his ax

"I don't care." she thought

(Ok a very Long chapter I know. I kinda got caught up. Oh yeah Koro is NOT my character its my sister's Neko Kagome. Anyway tell me what you think. And they flashbacks aren't done yet. So what do you think happens to Mika? Will Koro tell her? What will happen? Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Oh yeah please vote for your favorite new character. Pick from:

Mika

Tora

Iva

Shadow

Sakura

Kimsune

Koro

Please vote and PLEASE REVIEW. Until next chapter later)


	30. Two Hearts One Mind

A New Beginning

(Chapter 30)

Two Hearts One Mind

Last time:

Mika broke the spell that was on Kagome and we learn about Koro. (Flashbacks) Mika was fighting these demons and her heart has been broken by the she cared about. Koro and the others were racing to find her.

On with the story:(on with the flashback)

Mika had been fighting with the demons for a while she had gashes every were and couldn't see out of her left eye because of a cut that went across her eye. She killed one of the demons and now the others were worse. All of a sudden a energy came out of no were a shield like thing started forming around her and it expanded. When it hit the demons they died almost instantly, but it totally weakened her. She passed out and was on he edge of dying. No one would be able to fine her in time.

With the others:

They were running threw the forest at top speeds, but it seemed like they weren't getting any closer to Mika and the were getting more frustrated. They smelt the blood and smelt death but they also caught the scent of a very low life energy.

"Damn! I should have just said it! This would have never happened!" Koro yelled mostly at himself then anyone.

"Koro stop blaming yourself." Tora said

It's my fault if I wasn't such a coward I could have told her and she wouldn't have run off!" he yelled

"You have to settle down Koro we have to get to her as quickly as possible." Iva said with that said he started to run faster. They were getting closer and Shadow could see her from the air. Koro jumped up into a tree and jumped high enough to see if they were close yet. He saw her and it made his blood run cold. He ran the rest of a way and skid to a stop in front of the small clearing. He ran over to Mika and dropped to his knees. It looked like she was dead, she was pale and it didn't look like she was breathing. The scent of blood was to strong for him to tell if she was gone or not. He picked her up and held her close, "Please don't die Mika. I was wrong to run away from you. I didn't mean to say what I said." he cried, he was crying for the first time in his life. "You have to live if not for me your friends. I can't loss you Mika. I can't lose the one I truly love." when he said that he totally broke down. Soon after the other came running.

"Mika! Koro!" they yelled

Koro didn't move his bangs covering his eyes. Tora was glad that Mika was still alive her fox senses a little better then Koro or Iva. Yes Mika was still alive but barley.

"Koro she's still alive now come on we have to get her back." Tora said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Your lying." he growled

"Koro please if you want Mika to live we have to go!" Tora yelled

"Your lying! She's gone and its my fault! If I had just said what I wanted to and not have run off she wouldn't have gotten hurt!" he yelled. Then he felt something. He looked down and Mika's hand was fisted around his kimono.

"I'm not dead yet." she said only loud enough for them to hear.

"Mika! Thank kami your alive." he cried

"Why would they care if I was alive or not. Im just a dead weight anyway." she thought sadly, but she was sure she heard Koro say he _loved_ her and he was crying, but was it a dream or reality? She hoped with all her heart it was real, but what if it wasn't? She didn't know, but was hoping it was real. She closed her eyes tight, tightened her hold on Koro, and tried to get as close as she could to him.

He picked her up bridal style. He looked at Tora, Iva, and Shadow were just looking at them. That just got Koro pissed.

"Quit gawking and get moving!" he yelled and took off leaving dust behind. Tora had a small smile, she transformed into her fox form and took off. Iva got on Shadows back and she took off.

"Shadow do you think those to will ever to get together?" Iva asked laying back and looked up at the clouds.

"True love always finds away. So if its true there will be a way." Shadow said

"Ok is that a yes or a no?" Iva asked

"You will see Iva." Shadow said

"You always have to talk in riddles." Iva said annoyed

(With Tora)

"Koro, Mika why don't you just say what you feel." Tora thought sadly. "They were so close, but Koro had to say what he did. I know they love each other, I saw them that night I heard everything, but why didn't Koro get it then?" Tora thought. Then it hit her. "He's scared she's going to turn on him. She's scared of the same thing. But why?" she wondered.

"I have to talk to Koro about his past I have to find out what's wrong." Tora thought out loud and took off at full speed.

(With Koro and Mika)

"Why? Why did I have to have my past hold me back! One whore turns on me and I cause the one I really love pain. Damn you Kinomi. I'm not going to let you hold me down again." Koro thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Mika." he said

"Its not your fault...its mine I wasn't strong enough. Im just useless." she said sadly.

"Its not your fault its mine. I promised to protect you and I didn't. I ran off and left you alone when I should have been there. You are powerful you aren't useless." he said, tightening his hold on her.

"Your just saying that. I can't do anything!"

"Don't ever say that. Stop putting yourself down. Your one of the best people I ever meet." he said

Then for some reason Mika's just got worse. A sharp pain shot threw her and her head pounded. That's also when Koro smelt poison. He looked down at mika and she looked like she was in pain.

"Mika! Stay awake you can't pass out now!" Koro yelled. She shook her head to say she understood. He ran as fast as he could go he got to the castle a lot more quickly. He jumped over the gates and ran to the "lords" chamber. He jumped threw the window and landed right in front of him.

"Koro! Wait what happen to Mika?" he asked

"She was attacks and she's poisoned! Use your nose for once!" Koro yelled getting angry.

"Take her to the room. A healer will be there." he said

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?" Koro yelled

"Just take her to the room." he said turning around. Koro left and ran to the room. Sure enough there was a healer there.

"Lay her down Master Koro." the snake healer said. He did, but she wouldn't let go. "Its ok Mika Im right here." He said, she let go.

"Master Koro you must leave for a few moments." the snake healer said

"I'm not leaving her Kumi." he said

"You must I have to wrap up her wounds and you have to be out of the room." Kumi said

"Fine, but I hear her in pain I will come back." he said standing up. He heard a whimper from Mika. "Its ok I will be right outside. I won't be far." he assured her. He walked outside and closed the screen behind him. He sat down and stated listening for anything. He didn't notice Tora come up behind him.

"Koro you ok?" Tora asked

"Shit warn me would ya!" he yelled

"Sorry thought you knew I was there." she said sitting about 3 feet away from him

"Koro why are you out here alone?" she asked

"Kumi said I had to leave. Tora you know Mika is poisoned too?" he asked

"Yeah I smelt it. That's why I got here faster." she said

It was quiet for a few moments. "Koro why didn't you tell Mika? Was it something about your past?" Tora asked. Koro looked at her and wondered how she knew.

"It dose but how did you know?" Koro asked

"I figured it out. What happen in your past?" Tora asked

"After my parents died I was alone. This one girl Kinomi was the only one I trusted. She said she loved me. She said she trusted me. Then she sent a horde of demons after me and I ended up here." he said sadly.

"So your afraid Mika might turn on you?" Tora asked

"Not anymore. She's different then she was. She cares for me and when she's human when the others picked on me, She still stood up for me. Kinomi whenever anyone picked on me she said she didn't know me. Mika protects me on my human night, Kinomi left me. Mika is the best thing that ever happened to me and I run off on her." he said sadly putting his head down. Tora put a hand on his shoulder, "Koro don't blame yourself. You didn't know this would happen." Tora said

"I promised to protect her with my life! I couldn't even protect her for those demons!"

"I know I heard you promise that. I saw everything. You just have to tell her how you feel and be there for her. Yes me, Iva, and Shadow are like her sisters, but your more to her then a brother. She's scared too her past wasn't easy none of your pasts were. Now she needs someone like you. Yes we are her sisters, but there's something different that you are to her. Just remember that ok." Tora said

"Yeah I will." he said looking down at the necklace she gave him. It was glowing a little and he didn't know why. Tora saw Shadow and Iva coming and was waiting for the questions. Shadow landed and Iva got off her back and ran over. Shadow transformed and also ran over.

"What took you two so long?" Tora asked

"I don't know. How's Mika?" Iva asked

"Not sure." Koro said, he got up and jumped in a tree next to the room. Iva looked at him sadly as did Shadow and Tora.

"Poor guy. Tora did you find out why he didn't tell Mika?" Iva asked

"Yeah it was his past. He was betrayed by this girl. He figured out though Mika isn't her. He blames himself for this and everything else." Tora said

"Being betrayed at a young age it is hard for him not to think its going to happen again. He fells it is his fault, because of that. Mika feels it is her fault because she let her emotions take control and her heart shattered she ran blinded by that." Shadow explained.

"Those two have gone threw so much pain in there lives. Mika losing her mother when she was only a baby and then all the villagers make her an outcast. Koro betrayed by someone that was supposed to love him and see his parents die. They need each other more then anything." Iva said, surprising Tora and Shadow. Iva never said things like that she was laid back and didn't talk like that. Shadow and Tora looked at her with confusion written on both of there faces.

"What?" Iva asked. Then they heard a scream and a smell of blood hit them and Koro flew past them. He slammed the screen open literally and looked like he was ready to kill, and he was!

"I warned you but I guess you didn't listen." he growled and was about to strike Kumi. Tora and Iva were almost to slow to get him._ Almost_. Iva and Tora grabbed both of his arms and held him back, but it wasn't easy.

"OK down rapid wolf!" Iva said

"Master Koro I wasn't trying yo hurt her I hit a wound on her back I didn't know about and it reopened." Kumi said

"That's not a good reason!" he yelled.

"Koro you will be aloud in soon now just wait." Kumi said

"Make me!" he yelled.

"Koro come on." Tora said dragging him outside and Shadow closed the screen.

They finally got Koro to stop struggling and he jumped back up in a tree mumbling something. Tora and iva fell back. "Jeez never get him mad." Iva said

"Your telling me." Tora said

(15 minutes later)

Iva and Tora were sitting down waiting for Kumi to tell them it was alright to come in. Shadow was sitting on Tora's shoulder and Koro was still up in a tree carving things in the tree with his claws. "I hope Mika will be ok." Koro thought. That's when Kumi came out. Koro was over there in mere seconds. Kumi had a small smile, "Lady Mika will be fine. You may see her now." she said and walked away. Everyone ran in. Mika was in the corner sitting up. Bandage over her eye and her arm wrapped up. She had three emotions going across her features pain, sadness, and betrayal. Iva, Tora, even Shadow never saw her like this.

Shadow didn't know it was this bad. "How did it get this bad? Her demon side has turned cold. I have heard of this. The demon feels betrayed and powerless, while the human side still holds hope but pain still goes threw. If this keeps up her demon side will take over and she will have no control. Koro has to do something settle her demon blood." Shadow thought. She was troubled by it more then the others.

It sent a pain threw the other three Koro more then any of them because he was the one that caused it. He is the reason for this he was hoping she would forgive him for it, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't.

"Mika are ya feeling any better?" Tora asked

"You should have just let me die." Mika said coldly

"What are you talking about?" Iva asked

"You should have just left me to die. I'm just worthless anyway. I can't do anything right."

This scent Koro over. He was pissed why is she saying this? "Quit talking like that!" he yelled and grasped her by the shoulders being sure not to hurt her. He made sure he made eye contact. "Listen you aren't useless! Your not worthless! You're a great person and a great friend! We would never let you die. If you did die I wouldn't be able to move on none of us would." Koro said not even flinching.

"Why would you care! Why don't you go to your little girlfriend Kinomi she's probably stronger then me!" Mika yelled and with some hidden strength ran. As Shadow had feared she turned into her full demon self. Her eyes went red and under the headband was the crescent moon and the scars going across her face. Claws grew along with fangs and she had know control. The others didn't know this yet but they had to find a way to change her back with out hurting her.

"How did she know about Kinomi! I never told Mika about her." Koro said

"Well I don't know but we have to get her back and you have to set her straight!" Tora yelled

"You guys stay here I'll get her." Koro said and left. Tora and Iva were about to follow before Shadow stopped them. "Mika has turned into her demon form. The only one that can change her back is koro." Shadow said

Koro was following her scent but it seemed different "How dose she know about Kinomi! Wait it must have been when I was talking to myself she over heard!" he thought and saw her up ahead by a lake. Her back turned he couldn't see her red eyes.

"Mika!" he yelled. No answer. "Mika please listen to me!" he pleaded but still no answer. He walked up behind her and made her turn around only for him to see red eyes.

"No." was all Koro could say.

"Well what if it isn't wold boy. You're the one that caused this ya know." the demon mika laughed.

"Mika this isn't you! It's me Koro!" he yelled

"I know who it is. Im the side of her that has brains. The half breed is heart broken so I decided to make my appearance." the demon laughed carking her claws.

"Please Mika I do love you! Not Kinomi not anyone else! Im sorry for what I did!" he yelled meaning all of it.

"She can't hear ya wolf its only me now." the demon laughed but she was wrong Mika was fighting to get out and heard everything.

"No Mika is still there! You aren't her! The Mika I know would fight! The Mika I know is kind and wouldn't take crap from anyone! Mika is caring and loyal to her friends! I know she will come back!" Koro yelled with nothing but determination.

This even made the demon think for a moment. "Damn human side." the demon thought and shook it off. "Nice try wolf but Im much stronger then the half breed." the demon mocked and then tried to attack him but he jumped out of the way. "Mika please Im not going to fight you! I can't!" he yelled

"Well I guess you aren't leaving alive are ya." the demon mocked in her mind the real mika was trying to break free. "Damn!" Mika cursed. She couldn't break free. She wanted to break free, she heard everything Koro said and she for sure as hell didn't want to hurt him. She kept on getting closer to breaking free. The demon kept on attacking and Koro kept dodging. Finally Mika had enough control to stop. "Koro run I don't want you to get hurt." Mika said trying to get full control.

"I'm not leaving you!" he exclaimed and jumped in front of her. Her hands were on her head trying to keep the demon out. Koro put his hands on her shoulders. "Mika you can do this. Believe me when I say this I really do love you." he whispered.

Mika had heard the last part and the demon took over again. Koro noticed this and had an idea to change her back. He took her by the shoulders and kissed her! He was right it was working. It took a few moments before she started changing back. Her eyes changed back and when she was able to move she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her eyes now closed and caught in the moment and didn't care about the world around her. Koro wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a few moments they pulled away and Koro pulled her close to his chest.

"Koro I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you." she cried

"Its ok its my fault this happened not yours. Im here now nothing is going to happen to you." he said hie hold tightening. They stayed like that for a few moments when Koro noticed Mika has passed out. He picked her up bridal style and ran back to the others.

He got there quickly and saw the others all looking worried. "Koro is she ok?" Tora asked

"She's fine she just needs rest." he said and walked back in. He sat in the corner and put Mika in his lap. The others didn't ask questions they all turned in for the night. Mika was still cradled close to Koro and soon everyone was asleep.

(New flashback)(2 months later)

It was now spring time and Mika was almost fully healed she had a light scar going over her eye but that would go in a few days. Yes Koro had said twice he loves her but they never said anything about it. The scar over her eye was still there and everyone made fun of it. She didn't care really she ignored it like she always did.

It was about mid afternoon and everyone was off doing whatever. Koro in the forest in a tree some were to think. Iva and Shadow went out to train. Tora was also training and Mika was also in the forest not to far from Koro.

Mika wasn't in many fights because her life energy wasn't fully up and Koro and Tora made sure she didn't fight. Then she caught a scent coming well towards Koro anyway. She jumped a few trees and landed in a high one and looked over.

Koro was just sitting there thinking when a scent hit him that he didn't like. "Damn!" he mentally caused and stood up. When he saw someone coming from the path. It was a young girl about 14-15 with and outfit (like kikyo's evil!) with a white shirt dark, dark blue pants. Black hair in a high ponytail and cold brown eyes.

"What do you want Kinomi?" Koro growled.

"I have been looking for you my love." she said acting innocent.

Saying that Mika was about to rip her head off, "She's going to pay for doing that! He's is my future mate! Wait were did that come from?" she thought but put that aside.

"Shut up Kinomi you never loved me! You just used me." he growled

"Why would you ever think that? I did nothing but stand by you." Kinomi said in a "Im so innocent" voice.

"Yeah right you're the one that left me when I was weak. When the others picked on me you just did the same and said you didn't know me. You're the one that sent those demons after me!" he yelled

"I never had a choice my love."

"That's it Im tried of you. I have real friends now and I hate you."

"I see now someone else has replaced me in your heart." she spat

"So what?" Koro laughed

"Who's the slut that replaced me!" she yelled

"You call her that again I will kill you!" Koro yelled

"You wouldn't hurt me." she laughed

"He might be able to but I can." a dark voice growled and something jumped out and hit her in the face sending her flying back.

"Mika?" Koro questioned

"Yeah its me. Im guessing the bitch is Kinomi." she growled

"How did ya guess." he asked sarcastically "Mika you shouldn't be fighting yet though." Koro said

"Yeah, yeah jeez but she was an exception. Besides its been long enough my life energy is almost all back" Mika said

"You little slut! So you're the one who has taken Koro's heart." Kinomi hissed

"What did you just call me!" Mika growled

"You heard me scar face." Kinomi laughed

"Kinomi I warned you." Koro growled

" That's it your going down." Mika yelled and ran straight at her.

"Mika wait!" Koro yelled but it was to late. Kinomi just stood there and when Mika was about it attack a centipede demon came up from the ground ready to strike her down. She wouldn't be able to move fast enough to get out of the way. Lucky for her Koro was quick enough. He grabbed her by the waist and jumped up the thing hit the ground. It disappeared and after the dust cleared no one was there. They saw Kinomi flying away in one of her hawk demons.

"You ok?" Koro asked

"Yeah I'm fine next time _she_ comes around she's dead." Mika said

"We don't kill humans you know that." he said

"I know but lets just say she isn't human." Mika said and started walking off Koro was behind her.

"Mika don't listen to that bitch ok."

"I don't care what other people think of me, I don't care about my looks, and I don't care what she says. Don't worry about it I don't let those kind of things get to me." she said

"If you sure."

"I'm sure."

With that said the started walking back. "I have a feeling she is going to be a big pain and if she goes near Koro again I'm going to kill her." Mika thought

(3 months later)

Now summer everything was back to normal as in Koro and Mika auguring most of the time. It wasn't that bad over stupid things most of the time. Once again they were fighting.

"Ok wolf boy how about you just shut up already!" Mika yelled

"How about you shut up. This thing wouldn't have happened it you didn't talk me into it!" Koro yelled.

"Well maybe if you were more careful you wouldn't have got caught!"

"You're the one that said it wouldn't be a problem!"

"It never is for me! I guess Im just better a sneaking around then you are!"

"Will they ever learn?" Iva asked

"Nope." Tora replied

"He said his feelings and they act like nothing happened, figures." Tora thought

They were walking a little more ways when they felt a demon energy coming and a strong one.

"Great who's coming now?" Iva asked drawing her sword.

"What do you think numbskull." Mika said and jumped in front of them. She made her claws extend so she had a fighting chance. Koro jumped over next to her swords drawn and ready. Shadow transformed and Tora drew her sword. That's when the felt the ground start to shake and soon after a giant wolverine demon came out of the forest. Eye red, fangs and claws huge and was powerful.

"What do you want!" Mika yelled

"I have been sent to destroy you and your little friends." It said without any emotion.

"Like to see you try." Iva growled

"Who sent you!" Tora yelled

"Funny you should ask but Im not telling a wretched half breed." it laughed

"How about you shut up and we can get this fight over with." Mika laughed

"You seem confident half breed to bad your going to have to die!" the demon yelled and energy beam shot out. They dodged it easily enough.

"Try and see if you can dodge this. DRAGON RAGE!" Iva's sword let out an energy in the shape of a dragon. It was about to hit him when he jumped out of the way.

"Damn it!" Iva cursed

The battle went on the hit the demon once or twice and didn't do much damage. Shadow had a small gash on her side. Iva had a few cuts and bruises same went for Tora. Mika and Koro were worse since they kept on taking the hits for the others. Mika had a deep gash on her side and leg. A burn on her back and a lot of bruises. Koro was just as bad. Gash on his shoulder and arm. Burn it his chest and bruises.

"Damn it we haven't even gave this thing a scratch and we're freaking half way dead!" Tora yelled

"Have you finally come to terms your going to die." the demon laughed

"We aren't going to die ya loser!" Mika yelled

"Im finishing you off once and for all!" the demon roared and an energy ball started of appear it kept on getting bigger and bigger. When he released it Koro jumped in front of the attack and so did Mika. They both unleashed an attack at the same time. When the attack collied there was a huge explosion. Then everything went black.

(15 minutes later)

Everyone was knocked out but someone was missing. Koro. Mika was still knocked out there was a deep whole leading from were she landed all the way to the tree. Iva and Tora were knocked out as was Shadow who was now in her small form. Mika slowly opened her eyes. She saw the demon had been killed on impact with the explosion. She saw Tora, Iva, and Shadow but she couldn't see Koro any were! She stood up using the tree for balance.

"Damn were is he?" Mika thought then a thought hit her. "What if the explosion.. No he isn't dead he can't be!" Mika thought.

"Koro!" she yelled no answer.

"No this can't be happening." Mika thought. She ran over to Tora "Tora! Tora wake up!" Mika yelled shaking her.

"Ah what happen?" Tora asked sitting up.

"Tora I can't find Koro any were!" Mika yelled

"What!"

"I can't find him anywhere and I can't caught his scent!"

"Ok Mika settle down your in no condition to go looking for Im right now. You have to rest at least." Tora said

"I'm not resting until I find Koro now would you help me out and wake up Iva." Mika said in a quiet voice and went over to Shadow.

"Shadow wake up." Mika said shaking her slightly. Shadow meowed and looked up. "Shadow you ok?" Mika asked

"Yeah Im fine. Mika what's wrong?" Shadow asked seeing the saddens behind her eyes.

"We can't find Koro. Now come on we have to start looking." Mika said

"You can't Mika your hurt pretty bad." Shadow said

"I can handle it! Right now we need to find him." Mika yelled and took off running into the forest. She wasn't going to stop until she found him.

(With Koro)

"Ah were am I?" Koro asked himself looking around. He was in a very dark room with candles lining the circular room. "Wait were's Mika!" he thought out loud. Then he heard someone coming.

"Who's there!" he yelled

"Do not fear young half demon Im not here to hurt you." a man in black said. His face was covered as was everything else.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? Were are my friends?" Koro asked

"Your friends are fine. I am the one who is going to train you." the man said

"What if I say I want to leave?" Koro growled

"You can not leave until I see fit. You can't escape here." the man said

"I will get out of here I have to get back to my friends."

"Your friends will be fine as will your mate." the man said

"Mate? He must mean Mika." he thought

"You don't seem to get it I have to get back." Koro growled

"The longer you take the train the longer you stay here." he said

"Damn you." Koro growled

"I promise I will get out of here and back to my friends. I never got a chance to really tell Mika how I felt." koro thought.

(With Mika)

They had been searching all night and still found nothing. "No you can't be dead I never got a chance to tell you how I felt. You can't be gone!" Mika thought and punched a tree down because of her frustrations.

"Damn it!" Mika yelled and her emotions broke out. She broke down, she feel to her knees and tears fell.

"Im not giving up I am going to find him. He is still alive." Mika thought

(3-4 years later)

Mika had searched for years and still didn't find him. Her hopes were going and she started turning cold. Iva and Tora didn't recognize her any more. She was out all night training and wouldn't talk much. Now 17 she had grown she was much stronger, her hair was longer, she was now in control of her emotions which she now kept hidden she was also faster and taller. Her heart frozen and broken the others always tried to get her back but nothing ever worked she just turned away. She let her emotions out only on Koro's birthday when she couldn't take it. She always wore the necklace but the headband and other things from when he was around were in a box. She couldn't see those things it brought back to many memories. She still protected her friends and everything but she wasn't her any more. Mika was out again looking for demons to fight while Tora and Iva stayed behind. They knew the training she did was rigorous. She came back with some of the worst wounds they have seen. She had mastered every fighting style she had read or heard about. She had tons of scars. She used spells to cover up the scars and still did.

"Tora its been almost 4 years and Mika well she isn't herself. I miss the old Mika." Iva said

"I know ever since Koro disappeared she hasn't been the same and I have a feeling she never is going to be." Tora said sadly.

(With Koro)

Years have passed and he still wasn't let out of this hell whole, well that's what he considered it. They made him go threw really rigorous training. He was stuck in a dark room most of the time. Who ever kept him there still didn't show there face. Now he had tons of scars he covered them with a spell he knew. He also hid his emotions now he acted cold didn't make any friends. He always wore the necklace and headband. He spent most of the time looking out the small window that was in his room or looking at the picture Shadow had given him. There were so many wholes in the wall because of his frustrations. Every once in a while his emotions came out and he hit the walls. He was much better at fighting then he used to be he mastered his swords attacks and other fighting styles. He had grown he was stronger, faster, and taller. Today was a normal day when something unusual happened though. He was just sitting in the room when his trainer came.

"Koro the lord wants to see you." he said

"What dose he want this time? Torture me?" Koro asked

"None of the sort Koro now please come with me I think you will like the news." he said

"Yeah right all he's ever been is bad news." Koro thought.

They walked down the hallways until the came to a room that had some light in it.

"Koro please sit down." the master said. Koro did and just waited for some news like "You have to train for 3 days straight" or something like that.

"What do you want this time?" Koro asked

"I thought you would be happier to learn you will be leaving in 3 more days." the master said

"What! Please tell me your not joking!" Koro yelled

"It is no joke Koro you may leave in 3 days. If you want that is." he said

"Your damn right I want to get out of here!" Koro yelled

"Then when it is nightfall in three days come to me and you shall go. You may go now." he said. Koro ran out and he was so happy. He was going to see Mika in three short days! "This time Mika we are going to stay together and I am going to tell you everything." he thought

(Next morning) (with Mika and the others)

It was early in the morning and Mika had just got back from fighting a few demons she had a few scratches but other then that she was fine. Tora, Iva and Shadow were still asleep. She had a funny feeling about something but she didn't know what so she just shrugged it off. She sat down in the corner and fell asleep. Few hours later Tora was trying to wake her up.

"Mika! Mika get up!" Tora yelled

"What now?" Mika asked

"The lord wants to see us now get up." Tora said

"Fine." Mika said and got up and followed the others.

They got to the lords chambers. "What do you want now?" Mika asked

"I thought you might want to know something." he said

"And what would that be?" She asked

(You guys already know how she gets the sword so Im not going to re write that) After explaining everything Mika was shocked but didn't show it. Iva and Tora were surprised and Shadow already knew that stuff.

They just left the castle and were going at a fast pace and Mika wasn't planning on stopping any time soon.

"Mika why are we going so fast?" Tora asked

"If I have a brother that I don't know about and I plan on getting to him as quick as possible." Mika said

"We have to stop sooner or later." Tora yelled from Shadow's back.

"You guys can I'm not." Mika said

"Yes you are. Yes we're half demons but we do need rest." Tora said

"Fine whatever." Mika said and she just started running faster.

"Shadow you have to try to talk to her." Tora said

"I am in a few days I will." she said and they tried to caught up with her.

(2 days later)(with Koro)

Today was the day he was getting out of here and he couldn't wait. It was sunset and he wished it went down faster. He couldn't sleep for those three days. Finally it was nightfall and he ran to who they called the master. He almost ran into him.

"Follow me Koro." he said. He didn't say anything he just followed. They got to the end of what seemed to be a hallway. He said a chant and it opened.

"You may now leave Koro. You have my best wishes." he said. Koro raced by him.

"Later and thanks for nothing!" Koro yelled over his shoulder and was gone. His feet were barely touching the ground. He saw the village in view and it only made him speed up. He got to the castle up the wall and run it the lords chambers to see were Mika was. He caught her scent but it was a few days old. He got to were the lord was and ran right in.

"Koro is that you?" the lord asked

"Yes its me." Koro said

"We all thought you were dead. Mika has changed since you left." he said sadly

"So have I but were is she!" koro asked getting impatient

"She let 3 days ago Koro. She's on a quest to find her older half brother. She now has a sword and Koro since you have been gone, she has turned cold." the lord said sadly

"No." He was just three days late. Three days! "Were is she headed?" he asked

"That I do not know." he said

"I will find her. I don't care if it takes 100 years." he thought." Thanks for everything. I have to try and find her." Koro said and left.

He ran as fast as he could not stopping. He only stopped for a few minutes to rest. He was running again and his necklace started glowing. "It must mean Im close." Koro thought that when he heard screams. He skid to a stop and looked around. He saw a demon attacking a small village. He wasn't just going to let a village get attacked and not do anything. He ran to the village and say a demon in all white with vines coming out of its body. It was about to kill two kids until Koro cut the thing off. The kids ran and Koro drew both swords.

"Who are you?" Koro growled

"I am Naraku." he laughed

"Naraku?" Koro thought and that's when he realized who he was. "You're the one who killed my parents!" Koro yelled.

"I wouldn't have remembered I have killed to many people." Naraku laughed

"You are going to pay for my parents death." Koro growled.

"Get ready to join your parents half breed." Naraku laughed several of the vines shooting out at him. Koro cut most of them off. The battle went on Koro gave Naraku a gash on his chest and Koro had a whole threw his stomach. He also now had a giant X scar on the right side of his face. Koro sent one last attack at him. When the dust cleared he was gone but he wasn't dead. Koro went back into the forest and he passed out.

(5 hours later)

"Ah what happen?" Koro asked sitting up. "Oh yeah it was Naraku." Koro thought and got up. He walked over to a near river and looked in. The whole was healing but the X on the side of his face wasn't going away.

"Why isn't this going away?" Koro asked himself. "Its just a reminder I have to kill Naraku." he thought and he took off again.

(With Mika)

Tora and Iva made Mika stop for the night and they were just sitting there. Mika up in a tree just staring off into space. Iva and Tora looked at each other and Tora looked back up.

"Mika!" she called

"What?" Mika replied

"Mika please go back to the old Mika. You aren't really like this your not cold or heartless. Koro is still alive we just have to find him." Tora said

"Koro is dead! The old Mika isn't coming back. My old self was to weak to protect him! Im not taking the chance to let someone else into my heart! I refuse to let that happen again! Koro is dead and he's not coming back and neither is my old self so just drop it!" Mika yelled and ran off. Shadow ran close behind her. Iva and Tora stayed put.

Mika sat in front of a lake looking at ger reflection she lifted the spell that hid her scars for the time being. She was also looking at the necklace. She heard Shadow coming up behind her. Soon enough Shadow was sitting next to her.

"Mika are you alright?" Shadow asked

"I'm never going to be alright Shadow you know that." Mika said

"Mika you can't stay like this. Koro isn't dead and even if he was he wouldn't want you to be like this." Shadow said

"I'm not changing back, I don't care what anyone says." Mika said

"You don't know if he's dead. I know he's still alive."

"What if he isn't! He would have come back by now if he was alive! He's gone and nothing is going to bring him back!" Mika yelled and some how started crying. Shadow looked at her friend sadly. "Shadow you know I love him and I'm not letting that go I always will love him. I never got the chance to tell him." Mika said quietly.

"I know that Mika and I also know that he felt the same for you." Shadow said. Mika got up and punched the nearest tree turning it into twigs.

"Shadow Im not taking that chance Im staying the way I am and the old Mika isn't coming back and never will." Mika said and ran back to camp tears still falling. Shadow ran back. When she got back Iva and Tora looked at Shadow hopefully. Shadow just shook her head to say no. Iva and Tora were at a loss at what to do now. There friend loss in a world of pain and the other friend lost.

(End of all flashbacks)

(Ok another chapter done and a long one too. Well this chapter all flashbacks and tell me do you think Koro is going to find Mika? How do you think Mika changes back to her old self? What will happen now? Oh yes and the poll is still open. You can still vote.

Mika - 3

Tora - 0

Iva - 0

Sakura - 1

Shadow- 0

Koro - 2

Kimsune - 1

Come on people start voting! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!)


	31. The Depressed Hanyou

A New Beginning

(Chapter 31)

The Depressed Hanyou

Last time:

All flashbacks/dreams so nothing much to re-say.

On with the chapter:

It was early in the morning and everyone was still sleeping besides a certain neko demon that was looking up at her friend with a worried look. A single tear had fallen and landed on the neko demon that's what had alerted her. The sun was just rising and Sakura was starting to stir.

"Mika you are reliving the past and the pain has returned. IfKoro is alive I hope he comes back soon." Shadow thought that's when she say the necklace glow. It wasn't like before when it glowed it was brighter. When ever Mika was sad, hurt, or depressed it glowed for some reason. Shadow didn't even know why, she was guessing it was trying to calm her down. Then Shadow notice Tora was up and decided to talk to her.

Shadow jumped over and landed on Tora's shoulder. "Her Shadow what's up?" Tora asked

"You remember when Koro first disappeared?" Shadow asked

"Who could forget none of us slept for days and Mika didn't sleep for weeks." Tora said

"Remember when we first started looking for Inuyasha?"

"Yeah Mika was cold hearted until we snapped her out of it. She trained all the time and hid her emotions. Why are you bringing this up?" Tora asked

"She is reliving it in her dreams and I have a feeling she is going to be depressed, the others are going to start to wonder why. I don't want her to have to say it all over again." Shadow said

"Yeah I know might as well warn them ahead a time but I don't think Inuyasha wants to talk right now." Tora said

"Well he seems to not notice those kinds of things so I think we don't have to explain that to him but Kagome and Sango I think will be able to talk to her but Im still not sure. With Sakura around she won't want to say it, because she doesn't want to make her feel sad for her. You know her she puts everyone before herself."

"Yeah well I think Tsume and Kiba could keep Sakura busy and well its going to be hard for Kagome to get away from Inuyasha for awhile." Iva said

"When did you get up?" Tora asked

"When you two started talking." she said jumping over. "So sis is going threw memories huh?"

"Yeah." Shadow and Tora said at the same time.

That's when they noticed Mika's fist clench.

(In dream)

After reliving the memories she was now in a dark room. She had gone threw enough what was going to happen now? She was in the middle of a dark room when she heard a voice come from out of know were.

"Well what if it isn't scar face." someone laughed

Mika was growling remembering the old name. "Kinomi." she growled. Then she came out of the darkness with an evil smile on her face.

"You." Mika growled

"You haven't changed a bit have you half breed." Kinomi laughed

"Neither have you ya whore." Mika growled

"Ya know scar even if Koro was alive he wouldn't want you anymore." Kinomi snickered

"Your lying."

"Isn't it true a hanyou/miko like yourself are outcasts and demons, hanyous, and humans hate your kind." Kinomi laughed

"He isn't like that." Mika said trying not to believe what she was saying.

"How would you know? Why would he go with an outcast like you when he could be with me a normal person."

"He would never go with you. I don't care what he thought of me but I do know what he thought of you."

"Oh but you do care what he thought. You loved him but he didn't feel the same about you!"

Mika stayed quiet looking down eyes covered by her bangs. Fist clenched so tight blood came. "You know Im right scar so how about you just let him go."

"Never. Your wrong and I will never forget about him! I have part of his soul and you know what I know he felt the same I just never acted on it! Im never going to let him go and Im never going to fall in love again." Mika said and then the necklace around her neck glowed and out of know were Kinomi was dead and someone else was standing there. She thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She knew she was dreaming but this seemed so real.

"Koro?"

All he did was stand there with a smile on his face. Then all of sudden it started to fade.

(End of dream)

She opened her eyes slowly opened and she looked down at ger hand the was blood in small rivers going down her hand. She had tried to put this behind her move on with her life and it all comes back now. Was it a sign? Or just another thing to haunt her? She looked down at her one arm and she saw it was healed so she just cut the bandages off making sure not to wake up Sakura.

Tora, Shadow, and Iva saw she was up and was going to keep there mouths shut. Shadow was going to go a warn Shippo, Kimsune, Souta, and Kohaku. While Tora and Iva talked to Sango maybe she could get Kagome away from Inuyasha for a few minutes and some how had to try and keep Mika away for a while so she didn't hear it.

Sakura started to wake up at the smell of blood. Her ears went back and she opened her eyes. Mika didn't even notice her waking up she was so deep in thought. The blood was running down her arm but she didn't give a care. Sakura though she was worried.

"Mama what happen?" Sakura asked

"Huh? Oh morning Sakura. Don't worry about just got a cut." Mika said

"Why do the cuts look like claw marks?" Sakura asked

"Ah... its ok Sakura its nothing." Mika said

"If you say so." Sakura said then she noticed Shadow wasn't there. "Were's Shadow?" Sakura asked

"Good question." Mika said looking around but still not seeing her. "She probably just went running." Mika thought. She picked up Sakura and jumped down and Kiba and Tsume came running out. They smelt blood and went to check it out. They looked at with a questioned look.

"It's ok you two just a cut." Mika said and put Sakura down.

Shadow took the chance and jumped a few trees and got into Souta's room. Everyone was still asleep. Shadow rolled her eye's and walked over to Kimsune, she poked her once and she didn't move. Poked her again still no movement.

"OK looks like she getting up the hard way." Shadow thought and jumped on her. "What the hell!" Kimsune yelled the others were still out then she saw Shadow.

"I swear Shadow Im going to make sure you only have one tail!" Kimsune yelled

"Well you wouldn't wake up and we have a problem." Shadow said.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mika something about her past I think you should know." Shadow said

"Ok what's wrong with sis?"

"Well before we meet you there was another half demon that was apart of our team. He was a half wolf demon and to me, Iva, and Tora he was a brother but to Mika well he was more then that. Well about 4-5 years before we meet you he disappeared the only one that believes that he's dead is Mika. Lately she's been remembering everything and she might be colder then normal. Please try to keep the others quiet if they try to ask why she's like that." Shadow explained

"Has she ever been cold hearted before?" Kimsune asked

"Believe it or not yes right before we ran into you we changed her back, well most of the way. I don't want her to have to explain." Shadow said

"I can see why. Don't worry I will explain it to the others." Kimsune said

"Thanks. See you later." Shadow said jumping out the window.

(With Iva and Tora)

They saw Mika coming there way. Sakura was with Tsume and Kiba. "Hey you guys up there?" Mika asked

"Yeah we're up." Iva said jumping down Tora close behind her. They saw a cold look behind her eye's and it made them remember everything and made them flinch.

"You guys ok?" Mika asked trying to act like nothing was wrong.

"Huh? Yeah we're fine. Come on lets see if the others are up yet." Tora said walking ahead.

"Ok if you say so." Mika said and walked behind them.

"Hey sis are you ok?" Iva asked

"I'm fine. What makes ya think there's something wrong?" Mika asked

"Nothing just making sure." Iva said

They walk in and see Mrs. H already up. "Hey Mrs. H."

"Morning girls. Mika I see your healed up."

"Yeah Im fine now."

"Good to hear. Breakfast will be done soon so how about you wake up the others."

"That's just what we were going to do. Mika how about you wake up your brother I have a feeling he would cut my head off at this point." Tora said

"Yeah good idea. Be back in a sec." Mika said and jumped the stairs.

"Good now we can get explain things to Sango and Kagome." Iva said

"Yeah hey wait a minute were is she anyway?" Tora asked

"Uh... I think I might have an idea." Iva said and ran out back. "Iva having an idea that's new." Tora thought and followed her. They got to the very back were they were guessing many people didn't go were a sakura tree was. Behind the tree sure enough was Sango and Miroku. Sango was in Miroku's lap and both we're still asleep. There was also a strange scent but they couldn't place it they had caught it before but it was lighter. Iva and Tora looked at each other.

"Do you think?" Tora started

"No. Could it?" Iva asked

"Could be." Tora said

"Ok find that out later let's get the love birds up." Iva said

"Good idea. Hope Sango doesn't kill me for this." Tora thought. "Hey Sango wake up you to Miroku." Tora said shaking Sango's shoulder.

"Huh? Tora?" Sango asked

"Yeah it's me. Do you have any idea were you are?" Tora asked

"Ah in Kagome's?"

"No look around." Iva laughed. Sango did and turned red when she noticed were she was. "Don't worry Sango now would you get Miroku to quit pretending to be asleep." Tora said

"Just meet us by the god tree we have to tell you guys something." Iva said walking away Tora not far behind.

"Tora we should have never brought him up." Iva said

"No it would have come up sooner or later either Kinomi come back around or she has old nightmares. It was easier this way." Tora said

"True but still."

"Lets just drop it for awhile with any luck Koro will come back. I know he's still alive you know who Koro's related to right?" Tora asked

"Ah not sure." Iva said

"He's Kouga's lost half brother!"

"What!" Iva yelled

"Not kidding I did my research. Kouga doesn't no about him and Koro doesn't know about him but if he did die Kouga would no and remember. We are going to have to ask him when we get back though." Tora said

"Good idea." Iva said and they got to the god tree and waited for Sango and Miroku.

"We should start tonight when we get back but we can't let Mika know were we're going." Tora said

"Lets just say we have things to do some were else." Iva said

"Yeah good plan."

"What are you two talking about?" Miroku asked coming up behind them.

"Oh hey Miroku hey Sango." Iva said

"So what do you guys want to talk about?" Sango asked

"Ah well remember last night when we were talking about the half wolf demon Koro right?" Iva asked

"Yeah." Sango and Miroku said

"Well the whole thing runs much deeper then we lead on. Mika was acting last night when we were talking about it when ever he comes up she hides all emotions and acts like its nothing." Tora said

"What happen?" Sango asked

"And what did he mean to mika?" Miroku asked

"Ah well at first they were like brother and sister, he was like a brother to me and Iva but over the years feelings did grow between the two but much like Inuyasha and Kagome they hid it. Well 7 years ago when a demon attacked us Koro got separated and well Mika thought the worst. I know he isn't dead but after that Mika started acting like Sesshoumaru and it took years to change her back and I have a feeling she might act a little differently then normal." Tora explained

"I see why she would turn cold after something like that. My father told me everyone's hearts choice who is the one they are destine to be with. Demons and half demons the feelings are stronger and when the person is gone the heart freezes." Sango said

"How do you no if he has not passed?" Miroku asked

"Koro is really Kouga's lost half brother and it he was dead Kouga would know. Besides we would have found something 7 years ago if he was gone." Iva said

"Sango I want you to tell Kagome and maybe you two could talk to Mika. She won't listen to us anymore maybe you guys could help and I don't think we would be able to get Kagome away from Inuyasha right now." Tora said

"Be happy to help." Sango said

"You want me to tell Inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"Yeah might as well and I'm going to help ya." Iva said

"Just letting you guys know me and Iva are going to go talk to Kouga when we get back. You guys have to keep Mika in the dark about it though." Tora said

"Don't worry about that we won't say anything." Miroku said

"Ok lets get this over with." Iva said

(With Mika)

She had gotten Inuyasha and Kagome up without a problem but it looked like Kagome's morning sickness started early. Soon as she got up she ran straight to the bathroom. Inuyasha was worried but knew what was wrong. Inuyasha also knew something was wrong with Mika but couldn't place it. Mika jumped the stairs just as she got down she saw Sango, Miroku, Iva and Tora talking.

"Wonder what there talking about?" Mika thought trying to get her mind off him it wasn't working. It's not that she wanted to forget him that would never happen, she would never be able to move on that was fact but she didn't want the others to know what was wrong. The necklace was glowing lightly and she was trying to hide it. One thing was impossible to hide though if anyone could read eyes well enough they would know right off. She knew Kagome and Inuyasha had already saw it and was pretty sure Iva, Tora, and Shadow knew as well.

A little later after breakfast which Kagome skipped everyone was just kinda lazing around. Sakura was still with Kiba and Tsume and Mika was in her own little world just thinking. Kimsune had explained things to Shippo, Kohaku, and Souta and they weren't going to say anything.

They had decided they would leave tonight. Inuyasha was going to make Kagome stay in her time because of her getting sick but she didn't listen she was going with the others and he wasn't going to do anything about it.

Kagome was about to sneak outside to be alone for a while. She jumped out her bedroom window when Inuyasha was out of the room. She was sitting in the back were no one was and was hoping no one would find her. Sango and Tora went looking for her while Miroku and Iva went off to find Inuyasha.

"Tora how do you want me and Kagome to help Mika anyway? If she wouldn't listen to you why would it be different from us?" Sango asked

"Well me, Iva, and Shadow have never been in love before. I have no idea what its like. You and Kagome do. Plus it seems you and Kagome had a sister like connection." Tora said

"Yeah. Do you really think that Inuyasha will listen to Miroku and Iva though?" Sango asked

"If he's like Mika in any way no but Iva has a temper so she might just scare it into him." Tora laughed

"Hey there's Kagome." Sango pointed out.

"Good." Tora said

"Hey Kagome."

"Hi Sango. Hi Tora." Kagome said

"What are you doing out her with out Inuyasha around?" Tora asked

"Needed a break that's all." Kagome said

"I see. Hey Kagome I need your help with something." Tora said

"What?"

"Well from what Tora explained to me, well Mika is having memories from 7 years ago." Sango said

"What kind of memories?" Kagome asked

"Well last night me and Iva brought up a certain half wolf demon Koro and well him and Mika were close. Never said anything about there real feelings. But it was there. Seven years ago Mika and him got separated. Mika thought the worst and turned cold it took awhile to get her back and now the memories are back. She has two thinks Koro had given her a necklace and a headband but that's back some were else." Tora explained

"That's so sad. Wait did she say a necklace?" Kagome thought "You said a necklace right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah she keeps it hidden now though." Tora said

"That's not true not any more. Last night I saw it." Kagome said

"You kidding me! I haven't seen that thing in years!"

"Im not kidding. Anyway how can I help?" Kagome asked

"Well I want you and Sango to talk to her maybe convince her he is still alive."

"I think we can do that. Right Sango."

"Yeah."

"OK a little later after Iva and Miroku get done talking to Inuyasha." Tora said

(With Iva and Miroku)

They were looking for Inuyasha but still couldn't find him. Finally they found him sitting against the wall thinking.

"Wonder why he isn't with Kagome?" Iva thought

They walked over to him and he didn't even notice. "Inuyasha." Miroku said

"What do you want lecher?" Inuyasha asked

"You full well know I have changed my ways Inuyasha." Miroku stated

"Once a lecher always a lecher." Inuyasha mumbled

"Ok off that matter could we talk to you for a second?" Iva asked

"About what?"

"Just thought you might want to know about a thing that's going on so you want hurt Mika. I know you saw the coldness in her eyes and I have a feeling you want to know why." Iva said

"Why would I care?" He asked

"Because she is your blood sister and I don't think you want to get Kagome mad again." Miroku said

"Fine just get it over with."

After explaining things yes he did feel bad for her but he wasn't going to show it. No matter what he had to show no weakness what so ever. He knew what it was like to loss someone not like Mika had be he knew all the same. He would turn cold too.

"She should just get over it." he said

"What did you just say?" Iva growled

"She should leave the past in the past."

"You have no were to say that! It took you three years to figure that out." Iva growled

"Inuyasha maybe you should be easier on her." Miroku said

"It's a weakness she lets control her and it shouldn't be like that. We have no room for weakness." Inuyasha shot off.

Iva was fuming. She grabbed the front of his haori, "Look here buddy I don't care if your Mika's brother. I don't care if your kamis brother! No one calls my friend weak because of something like that! Now either you let your pride down and get over it or I beat it into you." Iva growled.

It scared Inuyasha and even Miroku. When ever the girls got mad it scared him. "Right." he mumbled

"Good." Iva said, She let him and walked off.

"That's was truly scary my friend." Miroku said

"Your telling me."

(With Mika)

Mika was sitting up in a tree watching Sakura and the wolves. She was just craving little things into the tree. She was daydreaming and trying to think of the good times not the bad. Most of the time though there was more bad then good. There's one thing that kept on going threw her head well two. Koro's 13th birthday and when he helped her turn back to normal after turning demon. He said his feelings then and she did nothing!

"I'm such and idiot! If I wasn't so stupid I would have said it!" She thought. Then something knocked her out of her thoughts. Sakura had told Sango and Kagome were Mika was and Mika didn't hear them coming.

"Hey Mika you up there?" Sango asked

"Hey guys." Mika replied

"Mika are you ok? You look kinda down." Kagome said

"I'm fine. What makes you think something wrong?" Mika asked trying to sound normal

"Mika you don't have to hide it we know what happen." Sango said

"Don't know what your talking about." Mika said

"Mika please we know what happen 7 years ago." Kagome said

Mika froze not knowing what to say now. "Why would you two care what happened?" she asked

"We're your friends. Iva and Tora told us what happened." Sango said

"He's the past he's not coming back." Mika said in a low voice

"You don't know that." Kagome said

"Yes I do. He would have came back. Even if he was still alive he wouldn't even care if I was alive anymore."

"Why would that be? He loved you for who you are it wouldn't matter if you were a half miko or not." Sango said

"He deserves someone better then a freak like me anyway." Mika said sadly

"Your wrong I know it. Your not a freak its not what you are its who you are." Kagome said

"I know your right sis but he's gone anyway." Mika sad trying not to act any different.

"What if he isn't? What if he comes back?" Sango asked

"That will be the greatest day of my life." Mika thought. She wasn't going to say that. "He's dead and he's never coming back."

"You don't know that."

"Mika that necklace you have it has a small part of his soul right?" Kagome asked

"Yeah why?"

"If he was dead the soul in the necklace would be gone and its not." Kagome knew the soul was still there she sensed it and if he was dead it would be gone.

"Then I guess he just moved on with his life and forgot about me." Mika thought sadly. "Why are you guys bringing this up anyway?" Mika asked

"We want to help."

"You guys thanks but the past is the past nothing can change that. He's gone either way. I will be fine don't worry about me."

"Ok if you say so you ever need to talk to anyone come to us ok." Sango said

"Yeah go it Sango. See you guys later." Mika said and Kagome and Sango walked off.

"Do you really think she's ok?" Sango asked

"No but she's not ready to say it we just need to give her time." Kagome said

"Yeah."

(Back with Mika)

A little a after they left it hit her. "Wait! Koro is still alive! Kagome's right if he was dead the soul would be gone, but if he is still alive why hasn't he come back? Dose he even want too? Did he find someone else? Or did he go with Kinomi? Did he just forget about me?" These thought went threw Mika's head.

"**You know he might be looking for us." "**_Yeah he might still be out there**"**_ "What if he isn't what he just forgot?" "**He wouldn't!" **"_You know that!_" "What if?" "**He is looking for us! You know what tonight when we get back to our own time we're going back and getting something we lost**.""_Yes the demon is right_." "Fine but no one is coming with us beside one of the wolves."

Later that night: (Im going to skip the boring details)

Kagome had packed everything and everyone was ready to go. Kiba and Tsume already went threw along with Shadow and Kirara. Tora and Iva had talked to Sango and Kagome to see what happen and was a little happy that some progress was made. Sakura had been up with Mika talking to her. Mika was asking her what kind of fighting she wanted to learn. It kept her mind off things so heck why not. Shippo was in his smaller form on Kagome's shoulder. They were about to leave Kagome said her goodbyes to her mom and Souta.

They got threw and started to head back to the village. Mika decided it was time to get going. "Hey you guys I will be back in about 2-3 days I need to go some were." Mika said

"Were are you planning on going?" Inuyasha asked

"None of your business. Hey sis do you think Kiba could come with me?" Mika asked

"Sure. Are you sure you don't want anyone else coming?" Kagome asked

"Its something I have to do on my own."

"Can I come mama please?" Sakura asked

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Mika said

"I won't!"

"OK you can come. Shadow watch the others ok. See you guys later." Mika said and ran off. Sakura was on Kiba's back and he followed.

"Now she's gone. We will be back in 2 days." Tora said and Iva and her left in the direction of Kouga's den.

"Jeez anyone else going?" Inuyasha growled

"Inuyasha they might have something important to do you know." Miroku said

"Feh, whatever. Lets get going already." he said and walked off.

(With Sakura, Mika, and Kiba)

When they were farther out Kiba transformed and Mika told him were to go. Sakura was sitting in front of her.

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you going to start my training?"

"When we get back ok."

"Ok. Mom were are we going?" Sakura asked

"We're going to were I used to live. I have to get something I left back there." Mika said

"Mama can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?" Mika asked

"What were your friends talking about last night? Who's Koro?" Sakura asked

"He's a special friend. I haven't seen him in 7 years though." Mika said

"Im sure we'll find him. Did you love him?"

"Ah... If I tell you can't tell anyone else ok."

"Ok."

"Well yeah I do." Mika said blushing a little.

"Don't worry we'll find him again I know it." Sakura said

"Yeah I guess your right."

A little later sakura was asleep and Kiba was still flying. She was talking to Kiba about nothing really. Then he said something that caught Mika's attention (no not really talking)

She told him the whole Koro thing, then Kiba said something that Mika couldn't believe.

"Are you serious!"

(Ok cliffy, Anyway tell me how you like the chapter. I know it was shorter then normal. Now there's a few thinks I have to say.

1. I putting out a new story. It's called A New Life has all my characters but based in modern times

2. Who do you think would be better together Sesshoumaru and Rin or Sesshoumaru and Kagura?

And the final vote is done. Final tally is:

Mika - 6

Tora - 2

Iva - 1

Sakura - 2

Shadow - 2

Koro - 5

Kimsune - 3

Anyway don't forget to look for my new story and PLEASE REVIEW!)


	32. Light of Hope

A New Beginning

(Chapter 32)

Light of Hope

Last time:

Tora, Iva and Shadow are trying to figure out how to help Mika out. They get Sango and Kagome to talk to her but no luck. They did convene her though that he still might be alive. Mika decides she needs to go some were and Iva and Tora are going to go and see Kouga about something. Mika, Kiba, and Sakura head off and Kiba says something Mika can't believe.

On with the chapter:

"Kiba are you serious!" Mika yelled. He just shook his head. Mika was felt like she could take on anything now. "Kiba when was the last time you say him?" Mika asked. He gave a low growl to say 3 months ago. It was far away though.

"He's alive! Thank Kami! Were was he!" She asked fanatically. He didn't know. It didn't matter he was alive and well! Then Kiba said something else that made Mika almost fall.

"Koro is Kouga's half brother!" Kiba just shook his head.

"You have a lot more to tell me don't ya." Mika said. Kiba explained everything. It seemed he was one of the wolves that helped Koro's father and Mother move into the forest.

They stopped for the night. Sakura was still asleep on Kiba was now smaller. Mika couldn't sleep at all. Knowing Koro was alive she just wanted to run out now and find him. There was still the chance though he didn't want to be found by her. What if he moved on?

When she got back she was going to start looking for him again. She had to see him again just to make sure if he was all right, even if he didn't want her around. She fell into a restless sleep thoughts going threw her head. They would continue on early in the morning.

(With Iva and Tora)

Iva and Tora were half way to Kouga's den and had stopped for the night. "Tora do you really thing this will work?" Iva asked

"I hope so." Tora said

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Iva asked

"Knowing our luck something is going to happen." Tora said

"Oh yeah really helps." Iva said

"Shut up and get some sleep would ya." Tora said

(Back with Inuyasha and the others)

Inuyasha was edgy he wanted to start looking for Naraku. He had to wait for everyone to get back though. "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked

"I just want to get moving again." he said

"So do I. But we have to wait."

"I know. Kagome I really don't want you coming with us on the final battle. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm going with you. Mates fight together and if you were to get hurt and I wasn't there or if you were to die I wouldn't be able to move on. If we die its together." Kagome said and sat next to him.

"None of us are going to die I promise."

Else were Shippo and Kimsune sitting under a tree. Shippo still felt nervous around her even after saying there feelings. "Hey Shippo you ok?" Kimsune asked

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not. Come on you can tell me anything."

"Its just I want to help with the battle with Naraku and avenge my parents but I don't know if Im strong enough. I can't use my swords right and all I can do is illusions."

"We're not doing this alone you know." Kimsune said

"Yeah but I don't want to be useless. I can never help in battles because Im so weak." he said

"Your not weak a little training you could master your attacks and master your swords attacks too. I could help you. You are my boyfriend after all."

"Thanks Kimsune it means a lot."

Everyone else was just thinking about the future. Kohaku was training with Kirara and Sango and Miroku were just talking. A little later they all were asleep not knowing what was going to happen in a few days.

(In the morning) (With Mika, Sakura, and Kiba)

It was early in the morning and Sakura and Kiba were up. "You think we should wake up mommy yet?" Sakura asked Kiba. He shook his head to say yes.

"Mommy time to wake up." Sakura said

"Huh ok Im up." Mika said and stood up. It was dawn and she was ready to get going. "OK lets get going we still have a long ways ahead of us." Mika said Kiba transformed and they headed off.

"How much farther?" Sakura asked

"We should be there by late tonight if we fly that is." Mika said "You'll know when we're there when we pass the mountains."

(With Tora and Iva)

They had gotten up a little before dawn and started towards Kouga's den. They were in a hurry to get there because their human night was tonight.

"Why did we have to go the day before our human night!" Iva yelled

"I forgot ok you forget Mika's turning human too!" Tora yelled back. They saw the mountains that Kouga's den was.

"Do you think Kouga would let us stay there tonight?" Iva asked

"Ah we don't need too!"

"Yes we do! Demons would come after us and we would have no way to defend ourselves!" Iva yelled

"Then we will have to make this quick won't we." Tora said and both speed up.

(With the others)

It was early in the morning and Inuyasha was on edge. "Inuyasha are you all right?" Miroku asked

"No tonight is the is my human night remember!" Inuyasha yelled

"Oh now I see." Miroku said

"I can't do anything when Im human and I can't protect kagome when I'm human." he said

"Do not worry my friend Im sure nothing will happen." Miroku said

"I hope not."

(With Mika)

Mika had just noticed that tonight was her human night and was dreading it. It wasn't as bad as before since she could kinda use her miko powers but still. "Wonder when Sakura's human night is." Mika thought. They were getting closer but they wouldn't reach until night fall. She was hoping she wouldn't run into anyone right now she wanted to get one thing and get out. "Why dose tonight have to be my human night!" she yelled in her head.

"Mama what's wrong?" Sakura asked

"Huh nothing. Tonight it my human night and I lose my demon powers." she said

"Dose that happen to me too?" Sakura asked

"Yeah but Im not sure when."

(With Iva and Tora)

They were at the foot of the cave and the sun was going to set soon. They felt there power going so they took the chance and jumped up onto the mountain. Were they saw Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Hey isn't that Tora and Iva? Kagome's friends?" Ginta asked

"Yeah I think so." Hakkaku said

"Hey you two Kouga around?" Iva asked

"I'm right here." he said

"Hey Kouga." Tora said

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked

"Let me ask you something do you remember anything about having a half brother?" Iva asked

"What are you talking about?" Kouga asked and that's when Ayame came around with her grandfather.

"Hey you guys!" she yelled

"Hey Ayame." Iva and Tora said

"What are you guys doing up here?" she asked

"Just trying to find something out." Tora said

"That would be what?" Kouga asked

"Ok dose the name Koro mean anything?" Iva asked

"No why would it?" he asked

"Wait did you say Koro?" Ayame's grandfather asked

"Yeah why you ask?" Tora asked

"I remember Kouga's father having a hanyou child by the name of Koro." he said

"And I never knew this!" Kouga yelled

"You father didn't want you to know. Why do you ask about Koro?" he asked

"Well he used to travel with us and well him and my friend developed feelings for each other and well a demon attacked and Mika, I mean my friend thinks he's dead." Tora said

"I see since Kouga never knew him if he were to pass Kouga would remember." he said

"I never knew you had a brother." Ayame said

"Neither did I." Kouga said

"Then that mean Koro isn't dead." Tora said and then the sun set and Iva and Tora turned human.

"Damn it." Iva cursed

"You guys ok?" Ayame asked

"Yeah just our human night."Tora said

"You think you can get back without getting attacked by a demon?" Kouga asked

"Yeah right I know the forest we wouldn't make it." Iva said

"We can make it back." Tora said

"Oh know your not just stay here tonight." Ayame said

"Are you sure?" Iva asked

"No." Kouga mumbled

"Kouga!" Ayame said elbowing him in the side. "Yeah she's right." Kouga said

"Thanks you guys."

"It's no problem besides there not many girls around here to talk to." Ayame laughed

"Yeah true." Iva said looking around.

"Come on you guys." Ayame said dragging Iva and Tora to a near by cave.

(With Inuyasha and the others)

The sun was slowly setting and the others were either training or talking. Kagome was helping Kaede with some things and didn't even notice how dark it was getting. Finally when the sun set Kagome and Inuyasha turned human. "Damn!" Inuyasha cursed

Kagome just noticed. "I guess I lost take of the time." she thought, Kagome dropped what she was doing to go see Inuyasha. She saw him by the side of Kaede's hut. She walked over and sat by him.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked

"Keh you know how it is when Im human." he said

"Don't worry nothing is going to happen." Kagome said

"Yeah." Shadow added and jumped on Kagome's shoulder

"Who asked you?" Inuyasha said

"No one." Shadow said

"Then stay out of it!" he yelled

"Get over it you should have learned to deal with it years ago." Shadow said

"Come here you damn cat." he growled and tried to grab her by the tail but missed. "You looking for me?" Shadow laughed, she was now on his head.

"Why you." he growled and was trying to hit her but hit himself on the head. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome started laughed there heads off. Kohaku tried not to but no luck.

"Shut up!" he yelled

"Looks like you got out wit by a cat." Miroku laughed

"Why you get back here you stupid monk." Inuyasha yelled and started chasing him. He caught up to him soon and hit him on the head.

"Stupid lecher." he mumbled and went next to Kagome again. Shadow had run off to see Kimsune and Shippo.

(With Mika) (Before a little before sun set)

"Mama why do people hate half demons like us?" Sakura asked

"Well most humans and demons don't like each other so when a hanyou like us comes around they don't except us. Humans hate the demon blood in us and demons hate the human blood in us." Mika explained

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know but there is one other type of hanyou that human, demons, and even half demons don't except. Some people don't care but there's others that hate us." Mika said

"What were you talking about when you said a type of half demon that even half demons don't except you?" Sakura asked (she's smarter then average 4 year old that's for sure)

"A miko/hanyou. I'm one and so is Kagome but its different with her." she said then the sun started setting. Soon Mika was human and they were almost there.

"Why tonight!" Mika yelled in her mind.

"Are those the mountains?" Sakura asked

"Yeah those are the ones we'll be there in about an hour now." Mika said "Weird it took 3 years to find my brother and it take 1 day and a half to come back." she thought

Kiba started growling at something and Mika looked down. It was two demons fighting but the one demon, Mika thought she knew. She thought for a few minutes and then remembered.

"Shit that's Luna!" Mika thought Luna was a white tiger demon and worked around the castle. She took care of Mika before she meet Tora and Iva. She was losing bad.

"Kiba take us down." Mika said. He landed and Mika went off to see what was going on. "Sakura stay with Kiba I will be back." Mika said

"Ok." she said

She ran to were it was. She saw Luna, who had white hair with what looked like black tiger stripes, green eyes, She was wearing something like a warrior kimono it was gold and blue, pointed ears, fangs, and claws. She was a little taller then Mika. A demon was about to strike her down. Mika couldn't fight like she was but maybe she could use her miko powers. She jumped in front of the injured Luna and the demon stopped in its tracks. "Well, well a demon depending on a human for protection." the demon laughed

"I'm not a normal human." Mika laughed "I can always use the necklace." Mika thought

"Who are you?" Luna growled

"You don't remember me do you?" Mika asked

"I should?"

"I'll talk after I get rid of this thing." Mika said. The demon was about to attack and Mika activated the necklace. By the time the demon was going to hit a now full demon Mika stood.

"Try this on for size demon. SHADOW RAZOR!" Mika yelled the attack killed the demon and left a crater behind. "Easy enough." she thought she turned around to see Luna trying to get up. "Need some help?" Mika asked holding her hand out Luna excepted and Mika helped her up. "Now would you tell me who you are?" Luna asked

"You probably wouldn't recognize me with the tail and scars would ya." Mika said

"What are you talking about?" Luna asked backing up a little.

"This." Mika said and she revives the effects so she was human again. "Mika is that you!" Luna asked not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah its me."

"Its been so long." Luna said

"Yeah I know. Why are you out here?" Mika asked

"After you left the lord put me in charge of keeping other demons away from the village." Luna said

"Yeah you want I should heal those wounds up real quick?" Mika asked

"How can you do that?" Luna asked

"Found out a few things about what I am." Mika said "_Hey Midoriko you think you could help me heal Luna up?" _"Of course."

"Just stay still." Mika said she put her hand on Luna's shoulder a light came and the wounds healed.

"Ok come on lets go. Im guessing your done slaying demons." Mika said

"How did you do that?" Luna asked following her.

"I'm a miko what do you think." Mika said

"I knew I felt a power coming from you when you were younger. Did you come out here on your own?" Luna asked

"No have my one friend Kiba and my daughter." Mika said

"You have a pup? Wait you have a mate!" Luna asked

"No she's adoptive she's a half cat demon and no I don't have a mate." Mika said

"I was wondering. So you didn't bring Iva, Tora, Shadow this time?" Luna asked

"No I wanted to come on my own. I have changed since I left and Im not cold anymore like I was." Mika said

"So I guess you haven't found him yet." Luna said

"Nope I came back to get something I left behind." Mika said

"You still haven't lost hope in finding him have you?" Luna asked

"It's mostly gone if he's dead then I don't know if he's alive then he moved on."

"You know he wouldn't do that" Luna said

"I don't know anymore since Im a miko he would probably hate me anyway."

"You know that's wrong." Luna said

"Why come to me when he has Kinomi, little miss perfect." Mika growled

"That slut. He hates her as much as you do." Luna said

"Please don't tell me she's around still."

"Unfortunately yeah and the rumors going around are saying she's the one that ordered the attack on you guys when Koro got separated and when you almost died." Luna said

"WHAT!" Mika yelled

"She has been bragging about it for years. Im not sure if its true or not but if it is and if Koro's dead she's to blame." Luna said

"SHE IS SO DEAD!" Mika yelled

"Settle down your not even sure if its true." Luna said holding her back

"She is still going down for what she put me threw!" Mika yelled trying to get away from Luna.

"You will get your chance but right now we need to be getting back." Luna said

"Your right. Lets get going." Mika said settling down a little.

"So did you find your brother?" Luna asked

"Yeah I did after thinking Iva and Tora were dead for close to three years and them coming back. I also found out I was a miko and Midoriko's reincarnation and my father is still alive." Mika said going down the list.

"So your father is alive."

"Yeah he's the one that gave me the necklace to turn myself demon." She said

"I see."

"**_KINOMI IS GOING TO DIE_**" (that means all side say it at the same time) **"She's the one that almost caused us to come close to death!**" "She's the reason me and Koro got separated!" "_She's the reason we have gone threw 7 years of suffering!_" "**_She's also the one that's going to die by us!"_**

"Mika are you ok?" Luna asked noticing Mika temper rising.

"Huh yeah Im fine." Mika said

They got to were Kiba and Sakura was waiting. Kiba was growling at the intruder and Sakura was hiding behind him.

"It's ok Kiba she's a friend." Mika said and he settles down.

"Mama who's that?" Sakura asked

"It's my friend Sakura." Mika said and Sakura walked over.

"Hi Im Luna."

"Hi I'm Sakura."

"Kiba you can change back we're walking the rest of the way there." Mika said Kiba went into his smaller form Sakura got on his back. They started walking back. Mika was telling Luna what happen and everything and Luna was telling what happen with the village. "So Lord Akira has a mate now and a son. A lot has changed since I left. The jerks that made fun of me still there?" Mika asked

"Yeah Lord Akira's mate Azarni is a lion demon like lord Akira and there son, Raidon, is now 2 years old but looks to be 8 since demons grow faster and yes they are still there." Luna said

"I always wondered what kind of demon Lord Akira was." Mika thought out loud.

"You never figured it out?"

"No he was always in his human state." Mika said

Then they suddenly stopped. "What's up?" Mika asked

"A barrier we put it up when a very powerful demon came across us." Luna said and made a small opening.

"Yeah I got these scars from a demon called Naraku a while ago." Mika said

"Is that it mama?" Sakura asked, seeing lights.

"Yeah it is and it looks the same as it used to." Mika said. They started running in the side forest to stay away from the village Mika saw a few people she didn't like. They got to the castle and it looked a little bigger.

"Luna you go in first." Mika said

"What nervous?" Luna laughed

"Maybe."

"Ah come on." Luna said grabbing her arm. Kiba and Sakura following. They went threw the halls when they got to were Mika knew were Lord Akira usually was. Luna knocked once "Lord Akira, Lady Azarni there is a..ah visitor here to see you." Luna said

"Come in Luna and bring in your guest with you." he replied. Luna opened the screen.

"Evening Luna." Azarni said, Azarni was tall, green eyes, blond hair, pointed ears, had markings like Sesshoumaru, fangs, claws, and had on something surprisingly like Mika's but a violet color with a few designs on it.

"Evening Lady Azarni." Luna said bowing.

"I have told you Luna just call me Azarni." she said

"Right sorry I forgot. Lord Akira guess who came to visit." Luna said and Mika came next to her with Kiba and Sakura behind her.

"Well Mika you have come back." Akira said, he also had golden color hair, pointed ears, same markings, Claws, fangs, and wore something like Sesshoumaru but instead of white it was a blue and black kinda thing going.

"Yeah. I was ready to come back and get what I left behind." Mika said

"So you are Mika. I have heard of you." Azarni said

"Mika who are your friends?" Akira asked

"Oh the wolf is Kiba and the little girl is Sakura. My adoptive daughter." Mika said

"Would you like to meet my son? He's around the age of your daughter." Akira said

"Sure."

"Raidon would you come here please." Azarni called. A little boy came into the room. He had dark blond hair in a high pony tail, golden eyes, was about the height of Sakura, and had on a outfit on like Inuyasha, but the thing that stood out was he had. ears like Sakura.

"Yeah mom?" Raidon asked

"Mika this is our son Raidon." Akira said

"Hey who are you?" Raidon asked

"Im a friend of you dad." Mika said

"Oh who's she?"

"That's Sakura and Kiba." Mika said

"Hi." Sakura said

"Hello. Hey want to go and play?" he asked

"Sure. Can I go outside mama?" Sakura asked

"Sure why not." Mika said and they ran off with Kiba behind them.

"Just be careful Raidon." Azarni yelled

"Ok." he yelled

"So Mika what brings you here? Were are your other friends?" Akira asked. Mika sat against the wall knowing this would take a while. "Well you remember how I was when I left and I need to get what I left behind." She said

"I see. I'm guessing you found your brother and his friends?"

"Yeah and mastered my sword while I was at it." She laughed

"Your still as confident as ever." Luna mumbled

"Hey!" Mika yelled

"What just saying."

"Hey just asking is Raidon a full demon or no?" Mika asked

"He's 1/3 human. I'm a half demon but I look demon." Azarni said

"Thought so." Mika laughed

"Mika guessing since your scent is still the same you don't have a mate and in turn you haven't found Koro. " Akira said. Mika turned red from the one comment.

"Well no I haven't found him." She said trying to sounds normal.

"Really. Luna would you please watch the kids."

"Yes Lord Akira." Luna said and left.

"Ok what's up?" Mika asked

"Well I think there's something you should know." he said

"What?" Mika asked

"Well I don't know if your going to believe this but... 3 days after you left he... Koro came back." he said. Mika was a t a total loss.

"W...what?"

"He came back three days after you left. He was looking for you that was his first thought. To find you. I told him you had changed he was crushed. Soon after he went after you." he said

"He's still alive! He came back looking for me. Damn! If I had waited three fucking days! Three! He would be back, he would be with us again!" She yelled in her head.

"Mika are you alright?" Azarni asked

"Im fine, ah who am I kidding Im not fine I'm a total wreck." she said

"Settle down Mika everything will turn out fine." Akira said

"I hope so Im need to do something real quick. I will probably leave at dawn." Mika said walking out.

"He is alive but why hasn't he come back yet? Why was he gone for 7 years? Dose he still want to find us? Dose he even care anymore?" All these questions ran threw Mika's head and they wouldn't go away.

"As soon as I get back Im looking for him." she thought

She went to the back were she always used to hang out. She went by a huge tree. She started digging near the front. Soon enough she hit something hard and pulled it out. It was a small box. She opened it and everything was still there and still looked new. Now she knew he was alive were to start looking?

(Ok another chapter Up and done. Sorry it took longer then normal now I have to divide my time between two stories. Anyway Tell me what you thought of this chapter and I know there will be no more new characters besides Inuyasha and Kagome's kids and ah never mind. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!)


	33. Start of the Chain

A New Beginning

(Chapter 33)

Start of the Chain

Last time:

Mika finds Luna and also finds out Kinomi might be the one that separated her and Koro. Now its her human night and she wants to get some payback.

On with the chapter:

It was hard to believe that it was still there. Mika didn't hesitate when she put the head band on. All of a sudden a burst of energy went threw her. It felt like he was there again. Yes it felt like that when the necklace started glowing but it was stronger now. "Ah man I'm turning into an emotional whack!" she yelled in her head. It really did feel her whole soul was back, she didn't know why Koro wasn't back. Besides the fact energy was going threw her like wild fire.

She closed the box again and put in her pocket. She started walking back to were Akira was. She needed to talk to him and see what he knew about what Kinomi had been saying. She was the cause of this she was dead. She ran the rest of the way. She got to the door and knocked once.

"What is it Mika?" Akira asked

"I need to ask you something." Mika said

"Ok come on in." Akira said

She went in and sat down. "Hey Akira you remember Kinomi right? Well Luna has told me she has been telling people she's the one that almost killed me and the one that sent the demon after us and sent Koro to who knows were. You know if its true?" Mika asked

"Mika I can tell you first hand she has bragged about it. I have heard her tell others and they are laughing and it." Azarni said

"That little.. she is going to die for what she's put me threw!" Mika yelled

"Mika we know you want revenge but here is not the best place. Your not even sure if its true or not." Akira said

"I can bet she's the one that has made my life a living hell and also the one that took the person that meant most to me!" Mika yelled and ran out. Akira was about to go after her but Azarni stopped him.

"Let me handle this." she said and went after her. Azarni was close behind her when Mika suddenly stopped.

"Mika are you ok?" Azarni asked

"No Im not ok and never will be either." Mika said

"Look I know you want to kill Kinloser more then anyone but you have to hold back for now." Azarni said. Mika looked at her with a weird look. Mika didn't think people like her talk like that.

"What?"

"Never thought you would talk like that." Mika laughed

"I always act different around Akira. Just letting you know he acts different too."

"Yeah I guessed that much." Mika said

"Now look I know you probably want to get some payback but if you do, don't hurt anyone to bad and if Kinomi dose come around kill her in the forest ok." Azarni said

"You got it. Thanks." Mika said

"No problem. See you later." Azarni said and started walking back.

"Speaking of payback I think I should pay someone a visit." Mika thought and ran off.

She snuck threw the forest on the sides looking for anyone she knew or in this case victims. Most of village was asleep but most of the people she was looking for was wide awake. She was about half way around and saw one of the most hated group of trouble makers, there leader none other then Cane. She was growling slightly when she heard them over talking.

"Hey man guess what I heard from Kinomi." one of the guys said

"What? She did the world a favor and killed scar?" Cane laughed

"No but Kinomi said she sent a demon after her and she was killed." the other guy said

"I would think she would get killed by a human." Cane mocked

"Who says I'm dead?" Mika growled and walked out of the bushes.

"Well, well scar is still alive." Cane laughed

"How about you shut you Cane." Mika growled

"You can't hurt Cane. Your only human now." one of the guys laughed

"You want to test that?" Mika growled

"Well scar since I don't see wolf around I'm guessing he's either dead or he left you." Cane mocked

That's what set Mika off. In a flash every guy was down and Cane was being held up 3 feet in the air but the front of his shirt.

"Now look here if you bring up Koro again like that I will kill you. Oh yeah and if you don't tell me were Kinomi is I will hurt you worse then you already are." Mika growled

"I'm not telling you were she is." Cane yelled

"Fine." Mika growled and hit him in the face giving him a black eye and also knocked him out. She left them on the ground and she started walking back. That fight let out a little anger but still when Kinomi was dead she would be in heaven. She was about half way back when both the crystal and the other necklace started glowing and it wouldn't let up. Her demon sprit knew something and so did the small part of Koro's soul but she didn't know what. She couldn't go out and search like she was and she didn't even know what it meant. So she ignored it and started walking back not know what the glowing meant. (Please people try to guess what it means.)

The night went by slow and it was getting on a few half demons nerves. The sun would be up in about 3 hours and that was still to long. Mika was replaying memories in her head, most of them from the when Koro still was around and after he disappeared remembering all the training she had done. Questions racing threw her head. She was trying to connect anything to might say Kinomi really did do these things. She wanted to hurt her anyway but this was on a totally different scale. If she did she will die slowly. "And she will die by my hands." Mika thought. One thing no one ever did was mess with her friends or in this case Koro and make her think he was dead for 7 years and get away with it!

"**No one messes with my mate and gets away with it!"** "_He's not even my mate!_" "He probably would think Im a freak anyway." "**You know that's a lie!**" "_You know we're a freak anyway_." "As long as he comes back I don't care." "**Oh stop lying to yourself and get over it!**" "_Feh_" "When we find him and he dose stay then I will stop." "**Fine**."

"Either way Kinomi is going to die. I will rip her heart out! Let her know how it feels to have her heart ripped out." Mika growled

"_Child I sense something is wrong_." Midoriko said

"If your soul has been in me since I was young then you would remember Koro." Mika replied

"_The young half-wolf demon?_"

"Yeah."

"_I see now. Your afraid that he will put you in the same place so many others already have. You do not care of what the others say but he is special. Am I right?_"

"If you share my body you should know."

"_You don't want to be placed as what others say by him. You want to be his and stay by his side for eternity. Be in his arms. To be the on_e _to heal his battle wounds_ _as well as the wounds of his heart. Help him in battle, protect him. Fight off his fears. You want to be the one he cares for, the one he loves. Those nights when he stayed by you, held you, cared for you, you felt complete. You want to be loved by him and no other. Am I right?" _

"Yes ok! Your right on everything and there more then that! When I thought he died my heart was ripped out, dead! I was ready to kill myself to be with him! I was close to dying so many times, but something kept me from it! Now I know why he wasn't dead and the small part of his soul I have kept me from dying."

"_Do not fear Mika._ _Listen to your heart and it will turn out fine." _

"Yeah right." Mika said and the conversation ended there. Mika's mind was made up as soon as Kiba and Sakura got up they were out of here. She was still thinking on what Midoriko said and was still playing past events in her head. She totally lost track of time and by the time she noticed the sun was rising. She was back to her half demon self and energy was still going threw her like crazy.

(A little later that morning) (7 a.m.)

Mika was up in a tree still in her own world when she heard Sakura and Kiba coming. She looked down and Sakura and Kiba were waiting for her under the tree. "Hey Sakura, hey Kiba." She said

"Morning mommy." Sakura said

"So you guys ready to start heading back?" Mika asked

"Yeah." Sakura said jumping up and down.

"Ok then lets say bye to the others and get going." Mika said and jumped down from the tree. Sakura jumped on Kiba's back and they went and said there good-byes and left.

(With Inuyasha and the others)

The sun was up and everyone was doing something. Kagome was helping Sango. The others, who knew. Inuyasha leaning against a tree and he had caught the scent of someone he didn't want to see. He ignored it for now not wanting to start anything. Few moments later there was a crash in the forest, everyone stopped what they were doing and looked in the area. Shippo started growling and so did Kagome.

"What is it Shippo?" Kimsune asked

"It's the dirt bag." he growled. Tsume, Kirara, and Shadow transformed and ran into the forest.

"Sango what's going on?" Kohaku asked

"It's Kikyo again." Sango said. With that the others took off following Shadow and the others. None of them knowing a certain flee was there as well and for once was going to do some good. When they got there they saw a barrier. As soon as they got threw anyone who wasn't demon or half demon was paralyzed.

"Sango! Miroku! Koahku! Are you guys all right?" Kagome asked

"We'll be fine get Kikyo." Sango said

"Right." Kagome said and caught up with Inuyasha. That's when she sensed the jewel shards. "Inuyasha. Kikyo, she has 10 jewel shards!" Kagome said

"What!" He yelled

"She has ten jewel shards!" Kagome said again

"It doesn't matter we can still beat her." Shippo said. They ran a little farther when they ran into her. They also saw Shadow, Kirara, and Tsume passed out and bloody.

"Why Inuyasha you came." Kikyo said

"Cut it bitch." Inuyasha growled

"You will regret that Inuyasha." Kikyo spat. With out anyone seeing Kimsune went for the attack. "Take this Kikwhore!" Kimsune yelled and took a shoot aiming for her head. She never hit. Before she could react a arrow was threw her shoulder. She skid back were Shadow was. Shippo ran over to her. "Kimsune! Are you ok?" he asked

"I'll be fine." She said snapping the arrow in half and taking it out.

Inuyasha drew his sword and was getting ready for anything and to protect Kagome. Kagome started off the attack and it all went from there. A little later the whole thing wasn't doing so good. Shippo and Kimsune were tied to a tree by the soul stealers. Inuyasha and a whole threw his stomach. Kagome had passed out due to the stress of the battle. Being pregnant wasn't a good thing when your in a fight and the jewel shards increased her power 10x over. Kikyo was ready to take Inuyasha to hell before some one cut her off.

"Back off dirt bag." Tora growled

"Yeah or we will finish you off this time." Iva yelled

"I don't think so." Kikyo mocked

The whole thing just got worse. The barrier started to drain their demonic energy and it was working. There swords wouldn't use there normal attacks and the tetsusaiga changed back into its normal state.

"Oh no I must find Master Mika!" Myoga thought and hopped off and landed on a crow.

"Fly you stupid bird!" Myoga yelled and it took off.

(With Mika)

She wasn't in as much as a rush this time. She more to herself and not talking as much. Sakura kept on asking about the headband Mika just said it was from a friend and left in at that. They were running threw the forest Sakura with Kiba Mika a little up ahead.

Myoga was still looking for her when he saw her. "There she is. Down you stupid bird!" he yelled he jumped off the bird landed on Kiba and jumped over to Mika.

"Master Mika!" he yelled. She stopped dead and looked over. "Myoga?" she asked

"Master Mika you must hurry back Inuyasha and the others are in trouble!" he said

"What's going on? Is Naraku attacking or something?" Mika asked

"No. It is the dead wench Kikyo! She has ten shards of the jewel and the others are losing!" he cried

"Shit." Mika cursed "Kiba lets get going." Mika said and they took off. Myoga barely holding on. "Kiba when we get there stay with Kaede got it and watch Sakura." Mika said Kiba growled back to say ok. They were going as fast as possible. She had her mind set on the jewel shards which she sensed and was hopefully going to be able to use the new power she had.

"Myoga how in the hell are the others losing!" Mika yelled

"There is a barrier that is draining the demon strength and humans can not get passed the barrier. I have never seen the likes of it." Myoga said

"So the dirt bag is having help. No one can make two barriers like that." Mika said

"That what I was thinking. I did sense another person in the area." Myoga said

"Demon? Human?"

"Human and I sensed a dark energy coming from it. It is the one I think is making the barrier that's weakening anyone who's half demon." Myoga said

"I will still beat whoever it is." Mika laughed

"Be careful Mika this will be a challenge."

"Feh whatever I have been threw worse." Mika said

After running for about another 30 minutes they got to the village. "Sakura stay here I will be right back." Mika said and took off again. She didn't give room for argument. She was about half way there and she saw Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku.

"You guys ok?" she asked

"Yeah but Im not so sure about the others." Miroku said

"Stand back I will break this barrier down." Mika saw and drew her sword, blue swirls went and it and she slashed threw the barrier easily taking it down. "Look Miroku there's another barrier up a head find were the energy is coming from." Mika said

"How do you know this already?" Sango asked

"Myoga came and found me. And told me what was going on." Mika said "Im going a head. You guys try to find were the other barrier is coming from"

"Right." Miroku said and he lead the way to were he sensed the energy.

She ran threw the one barrier and she felt herself weaken. She ignored it, she jumped the rest of the way landing in front of Inuyasha and Kagome just when to arrows were about to hit them. She caught the two arrows between her fingers and broke them in half.

"Mika?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah its me. Now you get Kagome out of here."

"Im not going to let you fight on your own." Inuyasha yelled

"I said go now. I don't want you or sis to get hurt. This barrier is hurting you and Kagome more then me. Being half miko it doesn't effect me as much. With Kagome pregnant she had more demon then human. Now get her out of here now!" Mika yelled

Inuyasha didn't argue this time and got Kagome on his back and ran off. Mika saw how bad the others were hurt and wanted to get this over quick. She also felt another energy that she was sure she felt before.

"So you interfere again." Kikyo spat

"Yeah so. You need to die anyway." Mika growled

"You can not when this time half breed." Kikyo laughed

"How about you cut the act and bring out your friend." Mika spat

"I guess you aren't that clueless. My friend is taking care of your other friends." Kikyo laughed. Mika had heard enough her claws started glowing a black, purple color and five blades came. It wasn't supposed to hit Kikyo yet just a warning. It slightly cut the side of her face and destroyed the tree next to it.

"Nice aim scar." Kikyo laughed. Mika froze for a second. How did she know that nickname! Kinomi made it up and no one used it any more. How did she know it!

"How did you know that name?" Mika growled

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kikyo laughed and her arms turned into vines. The ground started shacking and very sharp rocks came from the ground. Mika didn't have time to move out of the way. She got a long gash on her side, arm and leg. She jumped off the side of one of them and landed up in a tree.

"You couldn't beat me before and you can't now." Kikyo laughed

"The one thing a person doesn't do with me is underestimate me." Mika growled and she drew her sword again. Her first job get her friends out of here.

"Try this. SHADOW RAZOR!" The attack hit the ground the dust blocking Kikyo's vision. With that done she got Shippo and Kimsune first and put down outside the barrier. Then Iva and Tora. Finally she grabbed the now smaller Shadow, Kirara, and Tsume. They were on the other side and the dust started clearing up. Mika stood ready, she knew Inuyasha would be back sooner or later until then she had to hold her off.

"You should worry about yourself not your worthless friends." Kikyo said and a arrow was pointed at Mika's heart. She released the arrow and Mika dodged it but then another arrow came from the forest cutting the side of her neck. It burned more then a normal cut and she sensed the same dark energy coming from it.

"Damn." Mika cursed.

"You will die this time." Kikyo hissed and she shot another arrow she jumped it but then something came from behind. Mika was soon on the ground an great pain went threw her. Another arrow hit her but this time it went threw her. The arrow was coming threw her shoulder close to her heart. Blood was all over the arrowhead she also something black on it. It didn't look like any kind of poison though. She ripped the arrow out of her shoulder making the wound worse and the bleeding increased. Mika grabbed on to her shoulder trying to slow down the bleeding but it didn't work. Blood was going threw her fingers and running down her arm.

"Looks like your going to kill yourself." Kikyo laughed

"Shut up bitch." Mika growled. Mika couldn't sense when those arrows before they hit. If she didn't know when they were going to hit or were they were coming from. "How about you fight me head on! Or are you that weak." Mika laughed and then saw the shards. She also saw that the shards weren't even real. "Nice try Kikyo. You don't have any real shards. Those are fakes." Mika laughed

"How did you know I had them?" Kikyo spat

"None of your business." Mika growled. Soon Kikyo was shooting arrows none stop and Mika was dodging all of them. "Nice aim see if you can doge this. SHADOW RAZOR!" Mika yelled but this time she did two at the same time. The blades went racing for there target leaving dust behind. A lot of Mika's energy was put into the attack and she was hoping it would hit. When it was about it hit, what look like black daggers came right at Mika. By the time she saw them she wouldn't be able to move out of the way. They went right threw her leaving gashes every were, arms, legs, stomach, chest, and one went threw her neck leaving a whole in its place. Some how it missed the major veins and she was still alive. The impact sent her back hitting a tree and turning it into splinters.

The attack that Mika sent at Kikyo hit but didn't do much damage. Kikyo had put up a barrier to stop the attack half way. She had a few cuts but that's about it but they healed up in a matter of seconds. Mika was trying to get up she figured out what the black stuff was. It was a mix of herbs that slowed demons healing to normal rate. One dagger was still stuck in her arm and was burning like hell. She grabbed it and threw it to the side.

"Give up yet?" Kikyo laughed

"Im not losing to you whore." Mika spat out of no were two more arrows come out of no were. It gave her a gash a little under the headband and the other missed slightly hitting her. "That's it! Your die now! SHADOW RAGE!" Mika yelled with the attack released Kikyo pulled out a mirror like Kanna's. Mika had an idea of what was coming and made a barrier. When the attack hit it was sent right back at her. When the attack hit the barrier broke and hit her head on. Only thing that kept her from dying was her will at this point. She wouldn't die that easily. Then she had an idea. When she was able to get up was walked up to Kikyo, who had a arrow ready. She snuck a uppercut sending her back and also the mirror in midair. She jumped out of the way and a arrow came zooming out hitting the mirror and shattering it. She landed and almost passed out then.

"You will pay for that." Kikyo yelled

"You shouldn't have been so obvious." Mika laughed no matter how hard she hide it she was weak at this point. She could barley stand she used her sword to hold her up. Kikyo still had an evil smile on her face. Vines shot up from the ground and wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She was now tied to a tree her sword in the ground and she couldn't move. Blood still flowing and the wound on her back was hurt worse from the hard impact.

"Kikyo if your going to kill me do it now. Everyone would be better off anyway." Mika said hanging her head. Then another vine came out and wrapped around her neck to make he look at Kikyo.

"I want you to see who is going to kill you because it isn't me." Kikyo laughed and a person in all black. She couldn't see the face and there scent was covered. Whoever it was had a staff in hand and bow and arrows on her back.

"I guess you might want to know who your killer is right scar?"

Mika knew it was a girl that was changing her voice. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"You little bitch! It is you! Show your real face Kinomi!" Mika yelled

"I guess you aren't as stupid as you look." Kinomi laughed removing the robe. She looked like Kikyo. Mika could barley contain her anger. The demon in her was coming out but if she did that now she would die.

"You are going to pay for what's happen to me! You have caused my pain for the past 7 years! You took Koro away from me didn't you!" Mika yelled

"Since your going to die I wouldn't see the harm in telling you. I did." Kinomi laughed. That was it Mika snapped her eyes turned red and her miko powers went whack. The vines were gone and she was free. She had some control of her demon side but not much. Her eyes were set on Kinomi.

"You will pay for what you have caused me and you will pay with your life. I will rip your heart out!" Mika growled in a much darker voice. Kinomi and Kikyo backed off and a look of horror was on there face. An evil smirk went across Mika's face.

"So I guess your afraid of me now? You haven't learned the meaning of fear, yet." Mika laughed sending a chill down anyone's spine. A mist came around the area they could now only see the shadow figurer out the now demon Mika. Kikyo and Kinomi were back to back and the figure disappeared.

"Were she go?" Kinomi asked

"I don't know." Kikyo said

"You looking for me?" Mika asked. She was over them on a branch. A blood droplet landed on Kinomi. Both of them knew she would pass out sooner or later of blood loss. One more attack and she would pass out. Kinomi had a better idea. Her staff started glowing on top and a black energy ball was forming. Kinomi jumped back and released the energy ball and Kikyo released her arrow. When the two combined an explosion came. Mika was blown back and she changed back to normal. Kikyo and Kinomi took the chance and ran. Mika was passed out, wounds still bleeding and she was as close to death as she ever was. She now had a small gash over her eye and was burned pretty bad also she had another arrow going threw her leg..

She was conscious within a few moments and grabbed on to her sword for support. She stood up and was pretty shaky. She looked up at the sky and it was dark and cloudy and it got a lot colder. It had been weird for the past few months it was supposed to still be winter but its been like spring, until now. She knew snow was going to fall at this point though she didn't really care. "I lost to Kikyo and Kinomi. I might as well be dead. I can't beat them I can't be any help." Mika thought. As she thought that the first snowflakes fell. She started walking back using her sword to help. She was lucky was wasn't unconscious let alone walking at all. The poison wouldn't let her heal like she usually would. It would take as long as a human would and that wasn't good. Some wounds still slightly bleeding.

She had guessed the others went back to take care of the others. Inuyasha wouldn't leave Kagome side. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku probably are helping the others and Iva and Tora were still unconscious. By the time she was about half of the way there snow was falling pretty fast and a thin covering was on the ground. Every step Mika took left a bloody foot print behind. She really didn't want to go back, she lost and lost control. She was looking at the ground the whole time. She couldn't see out of one eye and both her legs were pretty bad too. She was half way there and she collapsed.

(With the others)

Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku had returned to Kaede's to help the others. Inuyasha was by Kagome and Sakura and Kiba were helping Tora and Iva. The sun was setting and it started snowing. Sakura fell asleep and the others had just noticed Mika had been gone a lot longer then normal. It was dark now and it was still snowing.

"Sango do you think we should look for Mika? She's been gone for a long time." Miroku said

"We wouldn't be able to find anything in this." Sango said

"Me and Kiba can go and find her." Kohaku said

"No. She's probably fine." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha aren't ye worried? After all ye said my sister had 10 jewel shards." Kaede said

"She is right Inuyasha." Miroku said. Then they heard someone getting up. "What happen?" Tora asked

"It was Kikyo again." Sango said

"Ah not again." Tora growled and she looked over and saw Sakura. "Hey wait were's Mika?" she asked

"She hasn't come back yet. She saved us and she hasn't come back." Sango said

"Shit! I'm going to look for her. She never takes this long in battle she's either hurt or dead!" Tora yelled and ran out.

"I hope she's ok." Sango said

Tora ran threw the forest looking for her sister. She smelt her blood and a lot of it. She was almost half way to were the battle field was and saw something up ahead lightly covered in snow and red all around it.

"Holy shit!" Tora thought and ran over to it. It was Mika and she was hurt bad. But Tora also saw something she thought she would never see again. She ignored it at this point and started to dig her out. She got Mika on her back and started walking back.

"Well sis I guess you finally came back." Tora said but she wasn't expecting a answer

"I'm not back yet." Mika said

"Hey sis what happen to you?" Tora asked

"I lost what else." Mika said

"There had to be more then one person. Now who was the second?" Tora asked

"It was..it was Kinomi." Mika growled. Tora froze on the spot. "You mean Kinomi the bitch!" Tora asked

"Yeah her." Mika said

"She's with Kikyo now." Tora said

"Yeah and she is going to die for what she did." Mika growled

"What else did she do?" Tora asked

"She's the one that almost killed me and the one that separated me and Koro." Mika growled.

"She's going down. Hey wait Im judging from the headband you came to terms that Koro isn't dead?" Tora asked

"Yeah I came to terms and Im going to find him." Mika said and passed out again. "You need rest sis." Tora thought and ran the rest of the way back. She got to the front of the hut and went in. Everyone flinched even Inuyasha.

"What happen to her?" Sango asked

"I don't know." Tora said

"Take her in the back child I need to cover up her wounds." Kaede said. Tora did and Sakura woke up and saw Mika like she was.

"What happen?" Sakura asked

"Mika got hurt but don't worry she will be fine." Tora said and set Mika down in the back and walked back. Kaede went in and started to try and heal her.

(Ok another chapter done. The next chapter I have been waiting to write! I hope you liked this one. Next one will be totally awesome! Anyway tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW)


	34. Runaway Hanyou

A New Beginning

(Chapter 34)

Runaway Hanyou and the Return of a Friend

Last time:

Mika had found a few things out and had helped the others out against Kikyo and ran into her old enemy, Kinomi. Now badly injured what will happen now?

On with the chapter:

It had been hours since Tora had found Mika and brought her back It was a lot harder since the cold weather gave her something like hyperthermia. Kaede was worried since the poison was worse then even Mika had guess. It slowed the healing down to the slowest it could go. They had planned this she knew it. Finally after about 2 hours Kaede had done what she could. She walked back to were the others were to see how worried the looked.

"Well you old hag she going to be ok or not?" Inuyasha asked

"She will be fine Inuyasha. Ye should be careful or ye may end up the same." Kaede said

"Feh."

"Kaede I smelled some kind of poison on her." Tora said

"Ye sensed right the poison is to slow the healing to a deadly rate also she has the same spell ye had Kagome." Kaede said

"Anything I can do?" Kagome asked

"No miko powers can not take away the poison and only a few know the counter spell to reverse what she has." Kaede explained. Shadow had went past Kaede and curled up next to Mika trying to warm her up.

It was later in the night and everyone had fallen asleep. In the middle of the night someone was waking up. Pain was going threw her and it was worse then ever. She slowly sat up not wanting to wake up Shadow. She didn't want to wake up anyone at this point. She was wrapped in bandages from her chest down. Haori and inner shirt in the corner along with her sword. She was freezing cold and still couldn't see straight.

"I have to get out of here." She thought. She got up not waking up the neko. As she stood up a pain shot threw her, she held back a small cry and grabbed her haori and inner kimono and put them on and tied her sword on to her side. The pain was overwhelming but she stayed quiet. She didn't know it, but the bandages went from white to red in matter of second. She didn't care at this point. She was worthless in anyway. Her one eye was covered up so her vision wasn't good. She wrote a note and left it by the door. She looked out the window and saw it had stopped snowing. She took the chance and got out landing hard on the snow covered ground. She got up slowly and used the little strength she had and ran and made sure to cover her scent but tracks was another matter.

"They would be better off without me. I'm just a dead weight. Sakura will be fine with Tora! No one needs me!" she yelled in her head.

She didn't know were she was running, she was going anyway she thought was right. After a little while her feet were numb and she fell, skidding to a stop. Leaving red lines in the snow. She clawed herself up leaning against a tree. She sat there for a second trying to caught her breath. She knew she was far away from the village, she didn't know how but she made it this far. The nightmares that haunted her was to much and she had to get out of there. They would do fine against Naraku without her, if she dies they wouldn't even notice. She got up and started walking to who knew were. Using the trees to hold her up she didn't even look were she was going. Her eye was fixed on the ground going any which way.

She sensed a demon coming but didn't care. It came to her left side her eye shot that way. "If you want to fight me come out now." she growled

"What a smart half breed we got here." a voice laughed. It was still in the forest. "Come out if you want a fight." Mika growled

A bat demon came out. Black wings, ugly, and razor sharp claws. "Why do you want to kill me?" Mika growled

"For my own fun." he laughed

"Well bring it I have nothing to lose." she said. He flew towards her ready to take her head off. She wasn't going to go out without a fight. She tried to hit him but missed and he got her in the back. A small scream came and blood came streaming down her back. She got up and looked around he wasn't there. She looked up and he came diving down. She drew her sword at the last second cutting the demon in half. She ran out of the way when the blood fell. The last thing she wanted was to get the demons blood in her veins. She put her sword back and started walking again.

About an hour later she sensed someone that was going to die! She spun around hurting herself in turn. She fell her knees in pain. Then she heard a laugh coming from the forest. A growl came from her. Then Kinomi came from behind a tree a evil smirk across her face. She looked identical to Kikyo except her outfit was dark purple and white. Staff in one hand and bow and arrows slung against her back.

"You came to finish the job?" Mika growled

"So foolish. I let you live so you can suffer." Kinomi laughed

"I have suffered enough thanks to you." Mika yelled

"Oh you mean when Koro first disappeared. Yeah that was me and Im also the one that almost killed you! I said it before and I never get tired of saying it." she mocked

"Your going to die." Mika growled

"You should be the one to die! You took him away from me!" Kinomi yelled. A small smile went across Mika's face.

"You didn't except him for who he was. You treated him like trash! You let demons attack him and humans pick on him! You took advantage of him after his parents died. You just wanted him by you to make you look good when you kicked him down and treated him like dirt. And you know what I will make you pay for what you put me and him threw. He is a good person and you made him fell lower then dirt." Mika growled

"That is not true! I had to do it." Kinomi laughed

"You know what you are a low down dirty slut! I never let him get beat up, picked on, or hurt! I never did, I stood up for him and he did the same for me! You just used him and I will not stand for it!" Mika yelled and drew her sword. "He was the last person that deserved what happen to him. You will pay for it."

"You know what your right scar. I never loved him I used him but that won't stop me from getting him back." Kinomi laughed and got her bow and arrows ready. Mika didn't know what happen but a burst of energy came out of know were. Her sword changed into its last stage some how. Still weak but she was still able to get up.

"I will be sure you won't be able to hurt him again." Mika laughed and her sword turned a dark blue. Kinomi was surprised that she was able to move. Kinomi shot the arrow, a whirlwind came around Mika and the arrow bounced off of it. Her eye changed from amber to ocean blue like Koro's strangely enough.

Mika didn't know what happen but didn't fight it. It felt like the wounds weren't there at the time. She ripped off the bandage that was over her other eye and it was still an amber color. A red gash was over it but she was still able to open it. The gash went from the middle of her forehead going down at an angle across her eye and a few more small cuts around it.

"You know what Kinomi. I think scar dose fit me pretty well doesn't it." Mika laughed. Kinomi was confused on the eye color difference and was pissed off. Kinomi dark miko powers swirled around her it just made Mika laugh.

"You are pathetic." Mika laughed but her voice was different. It was like two voices the second voice. The second was deeper. Her claws were slightly longer but she was still normal beside the eye thing.

"Your more of a freak then I thought." Kinomi spat. A evil smile went across Mika's face. "I might be a freak but Im still going to kill you." She laughed

She was getting Kinomi mad and that's what she wanted. Kinomi walked up to her face both there energies hitting each other. "What do you plan on doing Kinloser." Mika mocked

Kinomi tried to stab her with an arrow but Mika caught her arm and broke it. A loud snap and Kinomi backed off. She grabbed hold of her arm. A black energy ball was collecting at the top of the staff, but this time it was bigger.

This time though it was different. It sent the energy back to were ever it came from, her eyes changed back and the pain returned as well her normal voice. The thing came right at her and she couldn't move. It hit and Kinomi disappeared. Leaving Mika alone and unconscious. The wounds over her eye bleed slightly now. It was more then likely she was going to bleed out. What would she do now? She was to weak to move and no one was around.

(Else were)

A young half wolf demon was up. Blue eyes looking at the night sky, black hair going down his back held in a low pony tail, fangs gleaming in the moonlight, claws ready for any demon, two black wolf ears on top his head hearing anything that was around, a X shape battle scar on the right side of his face, he was dressed in all black two swords at his side, but the one thing that stood out was a small ruby stone.

It seemed to glow in the darkness. His eyes looked at the small stone wondering why it was glowing. He jumped from the tree he was in. He smelt blood up a head and wanted to check it out. He always did hoping he would run into his lost friends.

He sped off to were he smelt the blood it was demon and the other he just couldn't place but it seemed...familiar. He also caught Kinomi's disgusting scent but that was his last worry at this point.

He had been looking for Mika for close to 3 years now and was heading for the next closes village. He had hid his emotions over the years not wanting to get close to anyone, then again he never would. He ran threw the tree's when a scent hit him. He thought his nosie was playing tricks on him. He stopped dead, "No way it isn't possible." he thought and his hopes came back.

He ran as fast as he could towards the scent hoping he was right. It was her blood that he was worried about but if it was her then they would be together again. As he got closer his hopes flared. He saw something up a head a red ring and who ever it was. He got closer and his heart had stopped.

"It...its her!" he yelled in his head. He jumped down and ran over. When he saw how bad she was hurt and was pissed. He was ready to go after who ever did this but first things first get her back. She was sick and hurt and would die if he left her out here. He wrapped her in the outer part of his haori. The cold didn't bother him and his inner shirt was enough. He picked her up bridal style and took off. His scent seemed to calm her down and tried to get closer to him. A small smile went across his face.

"I won't let anything hurt you again I promise." he said and ran faster then ever before. Just having her near again was enough for him. 7 years a being separated now she was back, but something confused him why was she alone? Shadow was always with her but now she was alone and hurt bad.

He knew he had caught Kinomi's scent and guessed she had something do to with it. That was his last thought though. He also sensed a different energy coming from her.

(Mika's own little world)

It was all dark no one there. She was alone and cold. She looked around and saw no one there. Then the nightmare started she looked to the right and she saw Kinomi and Koro together. She tried to look away but couldn't, something held her there. She was frozen and every passing second it was worse. When she was finally able to move she ran. She was soon frozen again. She looked up and something just as bad came into sight. "No! Why is this happening to me!" she yelled in her mind.

Her friends dead, gone. The only one who was still standing was the one with blood on their hands. She couldn't tell who it was until the light of a fire showed their face. "This isn't happening!"

It was her! She had killed her friends and from the look said she enjoyed it. She wasn't demon, she was still a hanyou. But that wasn't the end of it. Her friends more like her family laying on the floor dead wasn't enough. Someone in the shadows came running. Who ever it was she still couldn't tell jumped in front of her. She saw threw the smoke, "Shit no! Koro get out of there!"

Her efforts were useless. He was there and gone. "No!" The room went dark again, nothing was there at all. She was happy for this not wanting to see any more of the nightmares. She stood in the middle of a dark, cold room, fists clenched, and a single tear fell from her tightly shut eyes.

Her eyes opened when she felt a warmth come around her. She opened her eyes and looked up. She saw a pair of eyes she remembered from the past. A arm was around her. A clawed finger wiped away the tear that had fell. It was him. The same caring person he was before all this had happened.

A caring smile on his face. He pulled her close to him and she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his chest. Hearing his heartbeat calmed her down, wait if this was a dream how... she tossed that to the side if dreams was the only way to be near him fine, but right now fears were tossed out. This all seemed so real she didn't want to wake up. She had dreams like this before, but this was different. It never seemed real, until now.

(Real world)

He was still running, now in trees though. He kept a tight hold on her afraid she would disappear. He was worried she had moved on, forgot about him, found someone else. Her scent was the same saying she didn't have a mate, but what if she had forgot though or didn't feel the same as she did before. It scared him to wits end, but right now he had to help her before she did die. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He saw the small abandoned hut up ahead he was using since the cold weather came around. He got to the front and went in. A small fire in the center. He laid her down close to the fire. He looked around real quick seeing if there was anything he could use. "There has to be something in this old shack!" he growled. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He got a few things he would need.

First thing he did was re-wrap the wound on her eye. He did to the same with the wounds on her back. He made sure she was still wrapped in his haori and still close to the fire. Koro was right next to her. Mika hadn't moved at all but she was still alive.

Koro still had negative thoughts running threw his head. He had seen how much she had changed in 7 years. She looked stronger, and to him even more beautiful then ever. Why would she want to be with someone like him, but he had also seen something that threw some thoughts out. She still had the necklace and the headband. It gave him some hope, but still.

It was well into the night clouds blocking the sky. Surprisingly Koro had fallen asleep. What he didn't know Mika had moved during the night. Still unconscious but her soul was tortured by the nightmares the spell made and it made her go to the one person to try and take away the nightmares. She might not have known he was there but it didn't matter. She was now laying right next to him. Head nuzzled under his chin. His arm was around her. It was like they knew everything would be ok now. They were taking each others pain away. All the nightmares, pains, everything it was going when they were like this.

It didn't matter what physical pain she was in as long as she was close to him. Her soul knew he was there but she didn't it was a dream to her. She had taken in his scent, heard his heartbeat, and felt him there, but in her mind it was a dream, and she was fighting to not come out of this dream.

It was the same for Koro. This was the one time there were no nightmares or pain. For almost 7 years he had nightmares of something happening to her. That was all gone now and hopefully stayed that way. Even the demon side of him had settled and was calmed but also furious at what happen to her and wanted to rip them apart, but even the demons first thoughts were to stay with her and make sure she was ok. He would kill who ever hurt her and he had an idea on who did this, and his demon was more then ready to kill Kinomi.

That thought crossed his mind, a small growl came from him and his grip tightened on her. Soon a low growl came from Mika settling Koro down. Neither of them had any idea of what went on . One didn't even know the other was there, but still they tried to comfort the other.

Few hours later the fire had gone out and the sun was rising, but the clouds were still covering. Finally some sunlight broke threw and hit the still asleep half wolf demon. His eyes started opening still not having any idea were he was or to be more literal how get got how he was. He looked down and saw how he had gotten like he was. A small smile went across his face. He tried to move but her hand was holding on to his, like it was her life line. He growled low and she let go.

"Maybe I still have a chance." he thought. He picked Mika up and put her down in the corner farthest from the door. He ran out quick to get more fire wood. He had never felt this good in years. The nightmares gone it felt like his whole soul was back. He got back in a few minutes with enough fire wood for a week. When he got back though he heard whimpering and growling. He ran back in to see what was wrong.

It was Mika. Blood ran down her lip from her fangs digging in and the same went for her hands since her claws were digging in. He was at a loss on what to do so he let instinct take over. He picked her up and sat her down in his lap. He nuzzled her cheek and was growling low like a purring almost. She settled down. He laid her down and wiped the blood away from her hands and mouth. He wrapped up her hands as well.

"What happen to you?" he asked and moved a stray strand of hair from her face. He wasn't looking for a answer this time though. She must have gone threw something bad to have nightmares like this. He would be sure though to get rid of the nightmares and make sure nothing ever happens to her again.

(With the others)

Sun had just come up and Shadow was waken up. She opened her eyes and saw a few things out of place. Mika's things were gone and she wasn't there. She saw some blood on the floor and a note by the door. She got worried. It wasn't any better when she heard Sakura coming. Shadow quickly read the note and she was shocked and very worried, Mika had never got this bad. Sakura walked threw the door and looked around and didn't see Mika any were. She looked down over at Shadow and saw a sadden look on her face. She knew something was wrong.

"Shadow were's mommy?" Sakura asked. Shadow looked up at her with sad eyes and Sakura started crying knowing what happen. Shadow jumped over to the window and looked down and saw red. She jumped down and tried to caught her scent but to no luck. She jumped back in and walked over to Sakura.

"Settle down Sakura it will be ok." Shadow said

"Why did mommy run away?" Sakura asked

"She needs to figure out some things. Im sure she will come back though." Shadow said not wanting to say what she knew. But it didn't help. The others would find out and it would go down hill from there. Sakura sat in the corner still crying and Shadow stayed with her. She heard Kaede coming and when she knew so would everyone else.

Kaede walked in and looked around not seeing Mika but a weeping half cat demon and a neko demon in the corner. She saw spots of blood and knew what had happen. The spell had driven her away. Showing her true fears. Shadow walked up to her with the note in her mouth. She jumped on Kaede's should and she took the note. She read over it, "As I had feared." she thought.

The others were up and waiting for Kaede to tell them if Mika was awake yet. (Aren't they in for a surprise) Inuyasha had a feeling something was wrong. He put his arm around Kagome because she also had a bad feeling about something. Kaede walked in the room with Sakura by her still slightly crying.

"What happen?" Kohaku asked

"Is Mika ok?" Kagome asked. Kaede gave the note to Tora and Shadow took Sakura outside so she wouldn't hear anything. Shippo changed into his smaller form and jumped on Tora's shoulder to see it. Tora was getting pissed at what she read. Shippo couldn't read much so he didn't know.

"I swear she is dead!" Tora growled.

"What the hell happen?" Inuyasha growled

"She ran away!" Tora yelled

"What!"

"Read the note!" Shippo said

"Fine. It says:

Guys Im no use to this team if I can't even fight to

worthless beings like Kikyo and Kinomi. You guys

don't need me. I have things to find and more then

likely not come back unless I prove to myself that

I am useful. Shadow, Tora take care of Sakura.

"Oh no she didn't." Iva growled and grabbed the note from Tora. She read it threw. "Ah you have to be kidding me." she said

"The poison was worse then I thought." Tora said

"You think she will be ok?" Sango asked

"Her will is stronger then anyone I know. She's to stubborn to die easily, but with those wounds Im not so sure." Iva said sadly.

"Then what are we doing sitting around! We have to start looking!" Kimsune yelled

"For once the runt is right." Inuyasha said

"Hey who you calling a runt!" Kimsune yelled

"You two fight later we have to try and look for her." Miroku said

"For once the monk is right." Iva thought.

They all started looking. Footprints gone and scent covered they couldn't find anything. To say they were getting frustrated was an under statement at this point. After hours of searching they knew they wouldn't be able to find anything. They figured out she would have to be the one to come back on her own. She made sure they wouldn't follow.

(With Kinloser) (I mean Kinomi)

She was riding one of her demons back to Naraku's castle cursing under her breath the whole time. Scar had scared her off again and hurt her. She was supposed to get rid of her so the prophecy wouldn't happen but no of coarse not. She was now in front of Naraku's castle and saw Kagura out front.

"I see you have failed again Kinomi." Kagura said

"Well she's more powerful then I realized. The spell I put on her should kill her anyway." Kinomi spat.

"Never underestimate them. I have learned that." Kagura said

"Whatever." Kinomi said and went inside.

Kagura stayed outside looking at the night sky. She had heard of the fire neko, Shadow the one demon cat the can break spells such as hers. She couldn't leave though or Naraku would kill her on the spot. She had may of warnings and Naraku kept her under ball and chain so to speak. She could go only were he said but there were 3 nights were she was free from him.

"Maybe the cat will break the spell on one of those nights." Kagura thought.

"Kagura what is wrong?" Kanna asked in her emotionless voice. Kagura looked back at her little sister.

"I'm tried of being under Naraku's control. Don't you ever want to be free?" Kagura asked. Kanna just walked away.

"I wouldn't expect a answer from you." Kagura mumbled and looked up at the dark sky and a image of a certain dog lord popped in her head. She shook her head, "Sesshoumaru. Why dose he keep on popping in my head!" she growled to herself.

(With Kinomi)

Walking threw the halls passing skeletons as she went. Her left arm was throbbing and her powers weakened. She would be out of it for a while and she knew naraku wouldn't like it. She was following behind Kanna staying quiet herself. The images of the last battle went threw her head and seeing that look on scars face made her blood boil.

"She'll kill herself with that spell." she thought and she got to Naraku and Kikyo's chamber. She went in, "You wanted to speak with me Naraku?" she asked

"You disobeyed my orders Kinomi you were supposed to go after Inuyasha and Kagome not the half breeds sister." Naraku said

"But.."

"You were supposed to kill them by any means. That spell was a one time spell and you waste it on the freak hanyou miko." Naraku said

"She interfered. Besides she is powerful and is going to die anyway." Kinomi said

"You can't let your past with the half breed mix up your orders kinomi! You can kill her on your own time but when I give you direct orders you obey them." Naraku said

"She's going to die anyway so one will be out of your way." Kinomi said

"I wouldn't say that Kinomi. Kanna." Kikyo said. Kanna walked over, "Show Kinomi were her enemy, Mika, really is." Kikyo ordered

"Yes lady Kikyo." Kanna said. A image swirled around in the mirror and it started to clear up. When Kinomi saw clearly enough she was horrified. It was showing everything from Koro finding her till now were he was holding her like he was.

"Are you happy you helped her find the love of her life?" Naraku laughed

"And him being around is making the spell ware off." Kikyo said

"You are also the reason this prophecy is going to happen. This is going to start it off." Naraku said and walked over to her. He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall. "And if you want to keep your life I suggest you stop it from happening."

"I can't now I would get killed." Kinomi said

"You have 3 weeks." Naraku said and dropped her. She took the chance and left. Running threw the halls. Anger going threw her.

"I should have killed her then! Then Koro would have come crying to me! How dare she take him away! How is he wearing off the spell she should have killed herself by now!" Kinomi yelled in her head.

She walked farther and saw the sun rising. The rays of sun hut her arm and the skin turned blue and spikes went all along her arm and claws for fingers. She growled to herself and used the pendant around her neck to change her arm back to normal. The only reason she was helping Naraku was to get back scar and get this curse off of her. Demon blood spilled into her veins and a curse was on her. After she the demon had attacked scar and her little friends. 2 years today she had been under this curse and Naraku made her a offer. She help in he will lift the curse.

"Scar you're the cause of this curse and your going to pay for it." Kinomi thought.

(ok another chapter done! Hope you liked. I have been planning this chapter for weeks! Oh yeah and this chapter is deticated to my one-chan.

For all who read this, please pray for Neko Kagome, she may die at a young age, for what keeps happening to her.

I would also like to say Im moving in 2 weeks so the next chapter might take a few months to come up. I will put a notice up before that happens though.

So anyway TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT ON THE CHAPTER! Please Review!)


	35. Together Again

A New Beginning

(Chapter 35)

Finally Together

Last time:

After finding out Mika was going to live everyone relaxed on that. Soon that would be gone when the next morning they find her gone. She had ran away. She needed to face her fears on her own this time, she had to find her other half, she needed to find her soul again. She wanted to get her life back. The only way to do that, would to find him, her love from the past. After a run in with Kinomi she is left unconscious, left for dead. Until the half wolf demon from the past shows up and takes her in. His own heart starts to heal at the sight of her. Now they were together again what would happen? Mika will not let herself wake up from her dream. In her mind when she woke up he would be gone. (Note: I know a lot of mushy stuff well tell ya the truth that has kinda become something I can write easy. Well this is going to be one of the last really big mushy parts)

On with the chapter:

Almost a week had pasted and Inuyasha and the others hadn't found any trace of Mika. They were getting frustrated with the whole thing. Shadow had figured out Mika would have to come back on her own, no matter how long it took. Iva and Tora also figured that out, but that didn't stop them from looking. Kirara and Kohaku had come across a blood ring, and the blood was hers. Everything after that though was covered. Sakura was depressed and wasn't talking much, but they others couldn't do anything to help.

They might have been worried about her, they knew she was alive at least. They would know is she did die. Shadow, Iva, and Tora were hoping she would find what she was looking for. Kirara had told Shadow (in cat demon language) she had caught another scent she didn't know when her and Kohaku checked it out. Shadow had gone herself to check it out but the scent had faded by then. She did caught a faint scent of what seemed to be wolf demon but couldn't tell if it was Koro's scent or not.

"Fate has things we can not understand, but why this?" Shadow wondered. Things had been hard on everyone. They were hoping fate would work to their favor when they fought Naraku. That was another thing that worried Shadow, what if she had gone after Naraku alone. Mika was strong, but not strong enough to beat him on her own.

That day Shadow had went back to were they found the blood ring. Since the snow had melted the scent came back, but only a little. She dug a little whole hoping the scent had settled in the ground, but the other scent was over powered by the blood. Then she saw a broken arrow.

"What is this?" Shadow wondered. She picked it up and carried it back. A small smirk went across her face when she smelt Kinomi's blood there as well.

"That little witch deserves what she got." Shadow thought and ran the rest of the way back. Kimsune spotted her first.

"Hey Shadow what did ya find?" Kimsune asked. Shadow dropped the arrow in front of her. "Found this near the blood we found." Shadow said

"Well doesn't look like it has any blood on it. Looks like Mika had some fight left." Kimsune laughed

"Also caught the scent of Kinomi's blood there." Shadow said

"Who's that?" Kimsune asked

"A little slut from the past." Iva said walking up behind them.

"She tortured us all the time. I can't even count how many time we beat the crud out of her." Tora said

"Ok well why did she hate you guys so much?" Kimsune asked

"Koro came to us. Kinomi and him used to be together until he ran away from her. That's when she started sending demons after Mika mostly because Koro liked Mika now instead of that slut. She just used him and Mika is still out to kill her, same goes for us." Tora said growling a little.

"I hate her already." Kimsune laughed

"Yeah well I found one of the witches arrows." Shadow said "Along with some of the sluts blood."

"Good she got scared off." Iva said

"Hey you guys Im not sure if you noticed but another scent was there and it kinda smelled like a certain half wolf demon, but I can't tell if its really him or not." Shadow said

"Well if it isn't him hopefully, it was some one that doesn't hate half demons."Iva said

"Well if she had died we would know. Right?" Kimsune asked

"Yeah. Its been a week so hopefully she's doing ok. If Koro did find her then maybe he will put some brains back into her little head and maybe if it is him he will find some brains himself and say something. He's 7 years late already." Iva laughed

"Yeah. Well lets get back." Shadow said

(With Koro)

"Damn! Its been a week and she has barley even moved!" Koro thought. Over the past week nothing had happen. Her wounds had healed completely some how well almost completely, even with the spell, but she wouldn't wake up! He was getting seriously worried. The bandages were gone now and everything seemed to be fine. Sometimes though she would growl in her sleep and would act like she was being attacked or she was hurt some how, even cry. She was weak right now and Koro felt useless to help. He did what he could, he held her when she was in distress and it helped. Something told he him knew what was wrong, but he didn't know the whole thing.

"Please Mika just wake up! I promise I won't leave you again. I will do anything just get up!" Koro yelled. All of a sudden a bright light came from both The small crystal and the necklace he gave her. The light blinded him for a second and he felt the weird energy again. The light dimmed and he was able to see again. They still glowed lightly with some energy sparking around both of them.

"What the heck is going on?" he thought. Little did he know Mika was having her own battle in her mind now.

(Inside Mika's mind)

Still in a dark room, alone. Sitting in a dark corner, leaving the nightmare and tortures away. It had seemed she had been there for years on end, reliving her past over and over again. Seeing the nightmares over and over. Strangely enough she didn't want to wake up. She didn't want to return to the life she had. It seemed pointless now. Naraku would kill her some how or Kinomi would, she would never find the one person she really loved, even if she did survive the final fight what would happen then? Her friends go their separate ways and find their own life? She didn't know.

"Quit your moping!" Someone growled. Mika looked up to see her demon self looking back.

"Feh"

"Half breeds are the weak ones if you can't get pasted this! You don't even deserve to be part demon." it spat

"What are you talking about?" Mika growled back

"You let some stupid fears keep from returning to the real world! Koro isn't dead we still have a chance. We can survive alone and can survive the battle with naraku!"

"How would you know that?" Mika growled

"You are pathetic! Maybe you were right Koro would think we're weak! Maybe he dose deserve better. Maybe he should go with Kinomi!" The demon laughed knowing were to hit this time, but never really meaning it.

"Don't you **ever** say that again." Mika spat

"Then prove Im wrong!"

Mika moved faster then she could even think and hit the demon, well her demon self anyway. The demon skid to a stop. It stood up and laughed a little.

"I guess I did knock some sense into you. Believe me Koro is a lot closer then you think." the demon said and disappeared. A small laugh even escaped Mika for some reason.

"I guess I have to face reality sooner or later. Besides I have to kick Kinomi's ass anyway." Mika said, but one thing confused her what did the demon mean by " Koro is closer then you think".

"Guess Im going to find out." she thought. She knew how to come to, but something else was eating at her. How did she live this long without demons coming to attack her? Or did someone take her in and help her? Then a thought hit her, what if demons had taken her and were waiting for her to get up so they could watch her die. What if Naraku had kidnaped her!

"That can't be it I would know." she thought

(Back to real world)

"Is she finally waking up?" he wondered and his hand held on to hers, trying to give her some strength. He was watching her intently seeing any changes. He saw her eyes start to open and all of a sudden got really nervous. What if she hated him now! "Ah no that's not right. I know her." he thought.

Mika's eyes opened slowly, when she didn't sense any danger she let down her guard. She sat up still not looking to the side. Then she felt someone holding on to her hand. It confused her at first wondering who in the hell it was. She looked down and then up at who ever it was. Her breath hitched and her heart was in her throat. Now she thought she was dead and if she was hell she didn't care, but a small pain in her back told her she was alive.

"Koro?"

"Yeah its me."

She couldn't control her body anymore, her mind was numb. It felt like her heart was frozen in place. Before she did anything, Koro was the one to pull her to him. Holding on tight. This snapped her to reality and she soon was holding on to him. He picked her up and jumped outside and jumped to a high part on a tree, also had a clear few of the stars that were out.

"Please tell me this is real."Mika said to herself.

"Its real Mika I promise."

Mika pulled back and looked at him seeing the scar, but he looked the same, well in her mind well... "I missed you so much Koro. Im glad your back." she said. For once in her life she was showing the soft side of her, that let emotions out, this had never happen to her until now.

"So have I. After I got out I never stopped looking."

Guilt something Mika felt and bad too. She had thought he just ran off, went with someone else, or forgot about her. Finding out he had been looking and hadn't forgotten. The problem right now she was an emotional wreck. Waking up to find the one person you have been looking for and thought was dead for 7 years, it isn't easy to realize its real. "Sorry."

"What are you talking about?" Koro asked

"Things change over years, I thought that meant the same for everyone. After the first three years of you being gone I thought you were dead. When I realized you were still alive I thought the worst. Like you forgot about us, found someone else, started a new life, thought the same as everyone else thought of me, went back to Kinomi, any reason went threw my head why you hadn't come back." Mika said sadly and didn't look him in the eye.

Koro was surprised she was acting like this at all. Mika never acted like this. He figured out why she would think that though. He had waited 7 years to say it was now or never, but he was still nervous as hell. "I have to say this now!"

Koro was usually the tough guy, but now he would have to let his pride go for a while. He put a clawed finger under her chin and made her look at him.

"Mika I would never be able to forget about you. When I wasn't near you, I was worried if you were hurt or dead. You were the only one the ever trusted me like you do and excepted me for who I was. You protected me from everything, never letting me get hurt. Kinomi is nothing more then a bad memory to me and I wouldn't even try to be with anyone else. You took my pain away, made me feel like I was worth something, shed blood for me, saved my life, stood up for me. You are my world and life. I you died I wouldn't be able to live, I would follow you to the grave. Yeah things change but one thing has never changed and never will. I have and always will love you." Koro said and meant every word. It seemed his own heart had stopped waiting for how she was going to react.

Mika's heart was racing and doing back flips. She thought her ears were playing tricks, but she knew it was real. "He doesn't know what I am." Something in her head that it wouldn't matter if she was part miko, he wouldn't care. She listen to herself this time not letting anything ruin this now.

Koro took the silence as a bad thing and was mentally hitting himself. His heart also sunk thinking he had been wrong. His grip on her loosened. He was about to pull his hand back when Mika grabbed his wrist. He looked at her, without him being able to react she kissed him. He was taken back but soon returned it. It felt like the wounds in each of their hearts were gone now, both were in heaven. All doubts left and any thought of anything else was gone. After a few moments they broke apart still in a daze, yet never breaking eye contact. Both of their hearts still pounding in their chest. Mika demon side was yelling to say she felt the same now before it was to late, but everything was canceled out now. She got control of her voice again and was able to say something.

"I love you too Koro, always have and always will."

Without hesitation he pulled her close to him being careful to not hit the wounds on her back. "You know how long I have waited to hear you say that?" he asked a hint oh laughter in his voice.

"7 years?"

"Longer then that. Im not letting you out of my sight for a long time." he said

"Can't believe you would love a freak like me." she said

"Your not a freak! Why would you say that!" Koro growled

"Because Im part miko too." she said

"So? How dose that make you a freak. Makes you better then you are now. The only freak is Kinomi." he laughed at the last part. Mika flinched at the name remembering what happen. Koro caught it too, "Mika what's wrong?" he asked

"She is the one who did this to me, she's the one that put me on the edge of death and put me against you, she is the person who separate us in the first place." Mika growled

"That little bitch!" Koro growled

"I said the same thing. I went back to the village we used to live in and found out she has been telling everyone what she did. I tried to kill her but she had help." Mika said

"Is that why you ran away from Iva and Tora right?" Koro asked

"No, there were other reasons. For one finding you." she said

"You know they're going to kill you when you go back." Koro laughed

"There will be more then just them." she laughed

"Who else is there? Well besides Shadow." Koro asked

"My brother for one."

"Wait a minute you have a brother!" Koro asked

"Yeah that's why I left 4 years ago to find him. Plus the rest of his friends." she said and she caught the sight of the scar again. "What happen to you? Were did you get that scar? It looks like the one Tora has now."

"Its from a demon I fought and loss too. He's also the one that killed my parents and is responsible for a lot of other deaths. The bastereds name is,"

"Naraku." she finished

"Wait you know him?"

"Know him? Im hunting him down, he gave me these scars. That's who Kinomi joined up with too. He also made me think Iva and Tora were dead for 3 years." she explained

(With Iva, Tora, and Shadow) (A little ahead of time)

They were sitting up in a tree thinking on any were their friend could have gone. Then a small glow came from Tora and Iva arm were the tattoo like symbol was. Iva rolled up her sleeve and saw it glowing.

"What the heck?" Tora wondered

"Shadow what is going on?" Iva asked

"I don't know." Shadow said, for once not having the answer.

"I hope in means Mika is ok." Iva said

"Yeah"

At the time the clouds were covering the moon but were moving. Shadow looked up and saw something threw the clouds. "What the heck?" Shadow wondered

"What is it Shadow?" Iva asked

"Look." Shadow said and was still looking up. They could see much but they saw enough to know what it was.

"No way." Tora laughed

"You think?" Iva asked

(Back with Mika and Koro)

Mika and Koro were still up in the tree, but now Mika was sitting in Koro's lap. Neither saying anything just being happy to be like this, but the demon inside Koro's head wouldn't shut up.

"**Would you just ask her already!**" "What is she's not ready to go that far?" "**We will not let her go again! If we have a connection like that we will know if she's safe or not!**" "I will make sure that won't happen again." "**If she becomes our mate no one will be able to do anything to her! Look what that slut Kinomi did and whoever else did this! Now you either say it or I will!"** "I won't let you hurt her!" "**I wouldn't do that ya idiot. Now say it!"** "But what is she isn't ready for that?" "**(growls) Look I know she will say yes! She would have 7 years ago! Now ask her now or I promise to do it myself."** "Fine. But I won't push it!"

Now he knew she loved him and everything, but asking her to be his mate was a whole different level! Its unbreakable a promise to stay together till the ends of time. "Would she want to be with me that long? Dose she want to stay with a half breed like me?" he asked himself. The fact she was half miko was great in his mind. He knew that almost everyone thought miko/hanyou's were the worst of the line, he thought different.

Mika noticed the change in Koro's behavior and for some reason his heartbeat picked up, like he was nervous of something. "Wonder what's wrong." she thought

"Koro you ok?" she asked

"Huh oh yeah Im fine." he said turning a little red. "Ah Mika ah could I ask you something." he asked

"Sure."

"Ah Mika would you ah... would you become my mate?" he asked turning beet red

Her heart stopped dead, human and demon side at a total loss for words, "D...did he just ask me to... be his mate!"

A hanyou/miko like herself, was said they would never find a true love, they would walk the earth alone forever, being an outcast by everyone and everything, yet now the one man, the one she would die for, the one she would stay by till the ends of time, was asking her to be with him till the ends of time. The demon inside her head was literally howling for joy.There was still a slight nervousness, but as she would put it "hell with it". The human side of her was yelling at her to say yes already and she didn't need to be told twice. The only thing that was left to by pass was the small seed of doubt and betrayal, that would probably always be there though. She looked up at him, anything doubts left at that moment. Her heart had stopped and she couldn't think right, so she let her heart do the talking.

"Why do you even ask? Of coarse I would be your mate."

"Are you sure you want to be with me that long?"Koro asked sadly

"I will stay with you until time ends, as Shadow would say our hearts have chosen each other and I wouldn't change that in the least." Mika said and held on to the necklace. "With out your soul with me I would have died a long time ago, this kept me going though. When I thought you died I was crushed, Iva and Tora kept me from hurting myself. I became cold not letting anyone get close to me at all. The time you were gone half of my heart and soul left. As crazy as this sounds, you hold my heart and soul in your hands, you hold my life. I trust you with that."

Koro pulled her close and tightly against him. With some hesitation, he quickly bit down and hard. Mika did the same, she felt pain at first but was fine after. Koro pulled back to look at her, each having a bite mark on the side of their neck. "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked

"Never felt better."

His confidence rose and he let a very small part of his demon side out. Koro pulled her into a fiery, passionate kiss, that knocked Mika back for a second. They soon had to pull apart and Koro still had a wild look in his eyes. Her own eyes had a wild look well more then she normally had anyway.

"So mate want to make this official tonight?" Koro growled

"Be glad to." she growled back.

He picked her up and went to a more, secluded place.

(As for people who forget. I DON"T WRITE LEMONS! I got nervous writing that, Anyway back to the story)

(Back with Iva and Tora)

It had been a few hours since they thought they had seen something, but it turned out to be nothing. "And I thought it was the sign." Iva thought sadly.

It was late in the night now and everyone had turned in for the night, well Shadow, Iva and Tora were still up though. Thinking of places Mika could have gone to get away from them for a while.

"Tora there is know were she went and we didn't." Shadow said

Tora looked up at the clear night sky and saw more clouds coming in. She let out a sigh and looked back at her two sisters.

"What's wrong Tora?" Iva asked

"I feel we're a partly to blame for this. We shouldn't have let her fight alone and we should have never have brought Koro up. You were right." Tora said

"Problem with that now sis. We still would have gotten attacked and Kinomi still would have showed up. Things we easier the way we put it. Better learning your boyfriend is still alive from a friend then a slut right?" Iva laughed

"Yeah true. I don't get it though why did she run from us? We're her best friends she knows she can talk to us." Tora said

"Yeah I know." Iva said

"Well you forget you two Mika doesn't like people getting hurt because of her." Shadow brought up.

"How would talking hurt us?" Iva asked

"She felt she has to prove herself, not to us but her. She has always thought she was weak and she was finally tired of it. As well, she wants to find her missing half. She needs to do that on her own if she wants to get passed it." Shadow explained

"Yeah I was getting tired of her putting herself down." Iva mumbled

Then something caught Tora's attention, she couldn't see well threw the trees so she wanted to take a closer look. She stood up and jumped up higher in the tree. She got threw the top leaves and her eyes went wide.

"Iva! Shadow! Get up here quick!" Tora yelled. Shadow jumped a few branches and landed on Tora's shoulder and Iva was close behind her.

"Holy shit!" Iva laughed

"Now this is real." Shadow said

They saw something similar to what they saw the night when Kags and Inu became mates. The moon was red and soon turned into a yin yang sign, one side black the other red, finally a silver dragon came over as well.

Tora started laughing and iva looked at her like she had two heads, "What the hell is so funny?" Iva asked

"Looks like sis got her other half back, and looks like they came to their senses." Tora laughed

"Looks like they didn't waste time showing it." Shadow mumbled

"Shadow! Give sis a break, besides your acting like her mother." Iva laughed

"Well you could say I am." Shadow said

"Right. You can't say your not happy for her though." Tora said

"Yeah I am." Shadow said looking back up and seeing the symbol fading.

"Now I have to wonder about something?" Tora said

"What would that be?" Iva asked

"When do ya think their going to come back. If they want to I mean." Tora laughed

"Oh yeah forgot about that." Iva said and jumped down to the ground.

"No I think she will come back. She can't just leave her family behind and expect us to not caught up." Tora said and jumped down.

"Hey wait we can caught the scents now we could find them." Iva said

"Yes true, but now is not a good time. Its been 7 years give them some time." Shadow said and jumped off Tora's shoulder and ran back.

"Well looks like Mika is going to be normal again." Iva laughed

"Not totally but close, but I still can't picture her actually, well having a mate. Its weird." Tora said

"Well as Shadow said in the past everyone has another half ya just have to find it and we haven't even come close to finding ours either."Iva said

"You have another half, yeah right." Tora mumbled

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean." Iva yelled

"Nothing sis, come on we better get back its late. I want to check on Sakura see if she's doing any better." Tora said

"Yeah but I swear when Mika gets back Im going to hurt her for running in the first place." Iva growled

"Im with ya there." someone said behind them.

"Kimsune how long have you been there?" Tora asked

"Ever since Shadow left. I came to find you guys and ask ya what that weird symbol was." Kimsune said

"Well lets just say it means Mika is ok and should be coming back soon." Iva said

"Good, then we can get back to looking for Naraku and get rid of him. I have had a weird feeling ever since that attack." Kimsune said

"What do you mean?" Tora asked

Kimsune looked from side to side making sure no one was around, "Well when Mika came back and saved us I was still conscious, but after, when Mika came back hurt I saw a darkness in her heart and a new power deep within, created by that darkness. I think that poison did more then we thought." Kimsune said

"I forgot about that power you had., but why didn't you tell us sooner?" Iva asked

"Didn't want to worry anyone more then they already were." Kimsune said

Tora looked back up at the sky, "Im sure there's nothing to worry about now." Tora said and started walking ahead.

Iva and Kimsune close behind her. "What dose she mean by that?" Kimsune asked

"Well that symbol is..." Iva whispered the rest in Kimsune's ear. Kimsune turned red and looked at Iva in disbelief.

"Your serious?"

"Sure am Kimmy, now come on lets get back." Iva laughed

"Mika do that...but, ah man my head hurts." Kimsune said.

"Hey when you get older and I mean 8 years from now, you will officially be Shippo's mate if you two last that long." Iva laughed and ran a head.

"This is going to be a long month." Kimsune mumbled and caught up with the Iva and Tora.

(Around 8 in the morning) (back with the lovebirds) (heheheh had to put that)

Sun just behind the trees, its rays hitting the face of a soundly sleeping half miko/hanyou. She opened her one eye lazily to look around, her open eye landed on her still sleeping mate. Mentally laughing at herself, never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she would really find a mate. She never had felt so happy in her life, a burning sensation was going threw her, but it was a good feeling not bad. Mika felt different, she couldn't place it though. Maybe it was that the worrying about Koro was gone, or the fact there was a person that really did love her for who she was, she didn't know. She couldn't believe she really belonged some were. Her heart unfrozen and healed, whole soul back. She was herself again. She never had to fell unwanted, low down, or under anyone else.

They were still covered by Koro's black haori, Mika was curled up against him, Koro's arms wrapped around her tightly. A loving smile went across Mika's face. He was holding on to her as if she was a treasure or something. She really wanted to stay like this, but she knew it wouldn't last forever, so she wanted to make it last. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head under his chin. His arm moved and held her around the shoulders and held her tighter against him, then a low growl came and made her fall back to sleep again.

Only 10 minutes after Mika had fallen back asleep, Koro was waking up. He looked down at his treasure in his arms, that was the only way he could put it. She had given him everything he had ever wished for. We felt loved, wanted, and felt like he was at the top of the world. Koro ran his clawed hand threw Mika's hair, claws lightly scratching across her bare back, making her growl low, like a purr almost. He looked down at her wrist and saw the scar from when they did that blood bond and saw the tattoo like symbol on her shoulder. He really didn't to wake her up but had to.

"Mate time to get up." he growled, but in a loving way. But the purring sound got louder and she tried getting closer.

"Mate what are ya? Part dog or cat?" he laughed

"No Im part wolf dog now." she mumbled. He kissed her forehead and got up to get dressed himself. Mika did the same while his back was turned. When she was done her hair was done and she had just put her headband on when Koro walked over and sat next to her. He looked at her eyes and laughed slightly.

"What?" Mika asked

"Your eyes, ones a different color now." he laughed

"Really?"

"Yeah. One is blue now, like mine." he said and put his arm around her. Mika looked down at the ground like she was sad or something. "Mate you ok?"

She laughed a little, "Yeah I haven't felt like this before. I fell whole again its just... I fell kinda bad for running away." she said

"There's more then that, isn't there?" Koro asked

"I feel like an idiot. I have always failed to see everything I really had, until now. My friends, you. I always thought I was the most worthless person on each, but Iva and Tora helped me when you were gone, Shadow took care of me when they were gone, and now your back. I fell bad I didn't tell them what was wrong after everything we have been threw." Mika said

"But you realized now right? Well we will head back soon so they don't get to worried." Koro said

"Thanks mate."

"They won't be mad at you, I know it." He assured

"Even if they do you'll be there to get me out of it this time." she laughed

"I think I can deal with numbskull and crazy. Just hope they remember me is all." he laughed

"They remember ya all right." Mika laughed and looked up at him she also saw a change in his eyes. Still blue but with defined amber streaks. She leaned against his shoulder again, their scents were mixed with each others now and to koro it was great.

._"I am happy for you child_" Midoriko said

"Thanks. You helped me to this point." Mika said

"_It was your trust in him and yourself. Now your heart healed and soul together you can discover true power." _Midoriko said

(There another chapter up! Next one is going to be totally funny. This one I know weird but still good right? Well The whole move thing was a bust we ended up were we started. Anyway my next chapter will be up soon. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	36. Guess Who's Back

A New Beginning

(Chapter 36)

Guess Who's Back

(Last time)

As we all know. Mika has now woken up and well is ah... Koro's mate. Her friends know but the one thing they don't is when they would come back.

(On with the chapter) (1 ½ weeks later)

Iva, Tora, and Kimsune were waiting, once again for their friends return. Growling to herself, Kimsune was getting annoyed with waiting.

"Kimsune you can go ya know." Iva said

"Well I will be back a little later." Kimsune said and ran off.

Iva looked down and for once in her life tried to concentrate and see if she sense anyone coming, but to her luck no.

"Tora when in the hell is she support to be back?" Iva growled

"I have not the slightest." Tora mumbled

It had snowed that night, and for some odd reasons blizzards off and on all week, so Tora took that into account and gave her sister some slack but not much. Also remembering today was also Mika's birthday.

(With Mika and Koro)

They had been traveling for a week, and were getting really tired of all the blizzards. It slowed them down and made everything take longer. The whole way Koro and Mika had been filling each other in on everything. Koro was glad that Mika was back to normal and thought life was a good thing. Not to mention forgetting what day it was as well.

They were about 10 minutes run from the village now when Mika stopped Koro. "Hey mate what's up?" he asked

"I want to trick Tora and Iva. So Im going to see if they notice anything different about me." she laughed

"Unless their blind I don't think that will work." Koro said

"If I do this it will." Mika said and put a spell on herself. Her one eye changed back to amber, but the bite mark still visible, she just covered it. "Well ok that's covered but the scent is still there ya know." he said

"Yes I know. I can cover it just as easy." she laughed and did.

"Do you really have to?" Koro asked. He liked her scent and now mixed with his it was better.

"Just for a while I promise now come on." Mika said and they ran off. She covered Koro's scent as well.

"Now why are you going to do this again?" Koro asked

"Well they need some surprise in their life right?" Mika laughed. "Well hope they didn't see the moon that night." she thought nervously

Koro looked over at her with a sadden look, even everything she had said he still felt like she was ashamed of him. Mika had caught it and was wondering what was wrong. She stopped suddenly and he did the same.

"Koro what's wrong?" she asked

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Don't try and hide it. You can't hide anything from me anymore, now what's wrong?" she asked again and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We can talk about it later, you said you wanted to get back." he said trying to change the subject.

"They can wait a little longer. Now tell me what's wrong?"

"You aren't ashamed of me, are you?" he asked

"Why in the hell would ya think that! Of coarse Im not."

"Its just, ah I don't know." he growled to himself

"Look if I had it my way everyone would know Im your mate, Im not ashamed of you in anyway." she said

"Then why are you going to hide it from Iva and Tora?" he asked

"Well when I ran off, I was half dead and messed up pretty bad. I come back almost 2 ½ weeks later healed, and with you. Im nervous that's all, I mean its not everyday when your friend comes back with a mate right?" Mika laughed

"Yeah good point."

Her hand took his, "Now lets go, before they start looking."

They ran for a while, jumping from tree to tree, not wanting to make any noise. They once again landed about 2 yards away from were they knew Iva and Tora would be. "Koro you wait here ok." Mika said, but knocked out of her thoughts when he rammed his mouth into her own. She was still getting used to this whole mate thing so it took a sec before she returned it. They pulled apart, a sly grin plastered on Koro's face.

"What was that for mate?"

"Its for luck, and because I wanted too." he laughed

She rolled her eyes and snuck off. He would know when to come so he just waited. She was creeping behind the bushes and saw her "sisters" up a head and also saw the trees they were sitting under and a lot a snow on its branches. She stopped for a second to see what they were saying.

"Tora is she isn't back in another day I swear I will drag her back." Iva growled

"Yeah, yeah I know. Now settle down would ya!" Tora growled back

Then the both thought the sensed something when a small pile of snow landed on Tora's head. Iva started laughing her head off, but was snow cut off by a very big pile of snow landing on her. Hiding her from few. Tora laughed slightly, when Iva's head popped out of the pile.

"OK who did that!" Iva yelled

"Your looking at her." someone said from behind. Their heads spun around knowing that voice. "Mika! Your back!" Iva yelled

"Know duh numbskull." Mika laughed.

"Where the hell have you been!" Tora yelled

"That would be none of your business." Mika said

Then Iva and Tora remembered that night, when they saw the symbol. Her looks and scent might be the same, but Tora could pick up the scent of a spell. Even is she didn't sense that, Mika's eyes said enough.

"Ok cut the crud, were is he sis?" Tora growled

"What are you talking about?" Mika asked trying not to laugh

"Don't even try to hide it! I swear sis, where is he!" Iva yelled

Mika turned her head to the right slightly, trying to act innocent. Bad idea, it showed the mark on her neck, and Iva or Tora didn't miss it.

"KNEW IT!" Iva yelled

"Well there goes that surprise." she mumbled and lifted the spell. Now seeing her now blue eye and her scent became normal again.

"Hell no!" Iva yelled again, a goofy grin went across Mika's face.

"Ok, Im only going to ask once, WERE THE HECK IS HE!" Tora yelled. Mika didn't say anything, she sensed him coming up behind Iva and Tora.

"I swear sis I will find him if you don't tell me." Tora growled

"Nah don't think you'll need to do that." Koro laughed and leaned against both of there shoulders. Scaring them half to death and making Koro fall face first.

"Nice to see you guys too." he mumbled, while getting up.

Tora shook her head thinking she was seeing things but she wasn't. "Man, your finally back!" Iva exclaimed

"And as goofy as ever apparently." Tora laughed

"Yeah missed you guys too."

"Well it looks like you didn't change much bro. But one thing, come back sooner next time ok." Iva laughed

"I'm not planning on leaving." he said and put his arm around Mika to prove his point. "Yeah looks that way." Tora said trying not to laugh

Then Iva put her arms around each of their shoulders, "Well it looks like were one happy family again, now that's covered. So what went on between you two? I want details." Iva laughed

Both Mika and Koro turned red and hit Iva on the head. "I swear you are worse then the monk sometimes." Mika growled

"Well on a less personal level what did happen?" Tora laughed seeing Iva knocked out.

"Long story short he found me." Mika said

"Glad you to came to your senses, its been long enough." Tora said

"Im not letting him out of my sight for a long time." Mika mumbled

Tora saw the shine in Mika that Tora thought she had lost forever. More life behind the eyes now, and seemed a lot more confident then before. She was normal again, and Tora was damn glad about it.

"Glad to really have ya back you two." Tora said

Then Iva came back too laughing to herself a little, "Sis it looks like ya got the perfect birthday present this year." Iva laughed

"Holy shit I totally forgot." Mika thought

"I was wondering what I forgot." Koro said

"It looks like you to were a little preoccupied to remember huh?" Iva laughed, and once again got hit in the head twice.

"Ok you two off of the knocked out dog girl." Tora laughed, but her look went serious moments later, "Really Mika what happen out there? We found you blood out in the forest, what happen?"

Mika laughed slightly, "It was Kinomi, that slut wanted to finish it. Something happened to me and she ran off, but to tell ya the truth I really have to thank her." Mika said

"And why in the hell would that be?" Tora asked

Mika looked back at Koro for a second and back at Tora, "If she didn't attack me I would still be lost, and well Koro wouldn't have found me in the first place." Mika said

"I still would have found you." Koro said

"Yeah right."

"So find out anything from her?" Tora asked

"No. Besides her totally pissing me off." Mika growled at the thought.

"You never did tell me what she said." Koro said

"The normal shit from when we were younger, right?" Tora asked

"Yeah, but that slut is suffering in more ways then one." Mika laughed

"Really?" Tora asked

"She's under a curse of a shadow demon." Mika laughed

"A shadow demon curse is almost impossible to sense, how did you know?" Tora asked

"Those years were I was another fluffy I read up on a lot of things, plus they didn't call me Shadow Fighter for nothing." Mika said

"She got what she deserved." Koro growled

"I say she deserves worse." Tora growled

Then they heard a growling from behind, "I swear sis you are going to pay for that." Iva said

"Get over it." Koro said

"I should hurt ya for those 7 years you were gone, but your lucky." Iva mumbled

"Do you really think I had any control over that! Its not like I wanted that to happen!" he growled

"None of us liked it. Unless Mika has told you everything that happen after she thought you died, it was like dealing with a demon." Tora said

That was one of the few things she didn't tell him, well besides being ashamed of what happen then, always thinking the worse. Plus it was hard to talk about it even if he was back. She just said the basic, that was it.

She was hoping they wouldn't bring that up. The real her was back no frozen heart, confident again. Yeah she was made fun of a lot when she was younger, but she never took it to heart. She liked who she was and didn't give a care about what those jerks thought. It was when Koro disappeared when she changed, so now she was back to normal leave that part if her life alone already!

"She told me everything already. And trust me that isn't going to happen again." Koro said, he knew Mika was basic on that part so he knew it was hard to talk about so he would leave it for another time, as the others were concerned he knew. Plus he sensed his mates sadness when it came up, so he got it off the subject.

"Ok we got that but what happen to you? And what's with the scar?" Iva asked

"Feh 4 years spent of my life in a cave with some crazy demons, training me for no reason, get out and run into Naraku getting this." he said pointing to the scar.

"So you ran into Naraku to huh?" Tora asked

"Yeah, and I finally figured out he's the one that killed my parents." he growled

"Another reason to kill him." Iva said

"Hey Koro, you said demons trained you right?" Tora asked

"Yeah why?" he asked

"Tora you aren't thinking of them are you?" Mika asked

"Yeah I am." Tora said

"What are you guys talking about?" Koro asked

"Before we even knew you a clan of demons known as the "The Mist Demons", Akira made us train with them for 3 years. They never showed there faces and didn't talk much." Iva said

"Feh sounds like them." he mumbled, then thought of something "Hey wait a minute! Your telling me you knew were they were and you never thought to look there!"

"I did, but there was a barrier I couldn't get pasted. I didn't sense you so I didn't know." Mika said sadly

"Nice going baka!" he yelled in his head. His hold tightened and a low growl came from him. He sat against a tree and Mika rested her head on his shoulder, soon falling asleep.

Iva's jaw hit the ground, even Tora was slightly surprised. Iva was about to say something Tora knew she would regret and covered Iva's mouth before she could say anything.

"Iva's voice muffled by Tora's hand she finally gave up. Tora let out a small laugh not even recognizing those two anymore. She knew it would happen, but still.

"What's so funny?" Koro growled

"Never thought I would see this happen." Tora said

"Hey bro you said Mika told you about the whole cold hearted thing? She didn't, did she?" Iva asked

"It was basic but no. She will tell me when she's ready, I don't worry about it." he said

"Good idea." Iva said

"From what she has told me though, you two kept her alive. Thanks." Koro said

"Yeah. I wish you came back sooner though." Iva said

"I wish I had too. It was a hell whole with out her, and you guys. I wish I had told her sooner though." Koro said

"It doesn't matter, you guys are together now that's all that matters." Tora said "Besides sis hasn't looked that happy in years."

(With Kinomi)

Outside of the castle she looked into Kanna's mirror, a look of pure discuss on her face.

She was hoping she would have more time before they got back to the rest.

"What's wrong Kinomi? Worried?" Kagura laughed

"Shut up. I could kill them with one shot." Kinomi spat.

"Yeah right." Kagura mumbled and turned her back on Kinomi.

"Attack while they are weak. That is the only way." Kanna said in her normal emotionless voice.

"You don't think I know that!" Kinomi yelled

"You don't even know what she means." Kagura laughed

"And you do?" Kinomi asked

"I might."

"Tell me Kagura." Kinomi demanded

"Only way to attack is when they're human. So all you have to do is find their human night." Kagura said

"I know Koro's but I don't know scars damn it." Kinomi cursed

"Then strike when one is down." Kagura said, she didn't want the girl to kill them. They were her only chance to be free, but if she didn't want Naraku to kill her then she would have to help this slut.

"Good, then Koro is human in a few days." Kinomi said and then she remembered scar's human night. "And Mika's human night is the night with no moon." Kinomi remembered from a past encounter.

Once again Kinomi had gone to try and get Koro to come back. Once again scar had blocked her off, but this time Mika was alone. Shadow, Iva, Tora, even Koro wasn't around. "But scar made the mistake of fighting me that night." Kinomi thought.

She turned human and got beat, since dark miko powers effected humans as much as demons. That was the only reason though, but of coarse Shadow and Koro came and scared her off.

"What are you thinking now?" Kagura asked, annoyance plainly in her voice.

"I know when to attack." Kinomi said and got up to leave.

"And were do you think your going?" Kagura asked '

"Im planning something."

"You know you are supposed to stay her." Kagura said

"Or what? He doesn't hold my heart as he dose yours." Kinomi laughed. Kagura was about to attack, but knew if she killed her she would die as well.

"I hope they kill that wench!" Kagura spat and walked back to the castle Kanna following behind.

( Back with the others)

"So she told ya about, her being a miko right?" Iva asked

"Yeah so?" Koro asked

"That was one of the reasons why she thought you would outcast her, I swear I hit her so many times for that." Tora said

"Not to mention for other things." Iva said

Then all of a sudden, something comes jumping out of the bushes. Mika had sensed her coming and caught her by the back of her shirt. It was Kimsune still in her small form.

"Mika Finally!" Kimsune said and caught the scent a look differences. Also saw the half wolf demon next to her. "Wonder if that's who Iva and Tora were talking about?" Kimsune thought.

"Hey sis what's with the eyes, and scent for that matter. Who's he?" Kimsune asked totally forgetting that one night.

"Kimsune that's Koro and Koro that's Kimsune." Iva laughed

"Oh so you're the one they told me about." Kimsune said and also remembered something else. "Oh now I get it." she mumbled and Mika put her down.

"Good. Please tell me you didn't let the others follow you." Mika said

"Nah. Inu baka couldn't follow me even if he wanted too." Kimsune laughed then looked at Koro. "So your Koro huh?"

"Yeah so?"

"So you're the one person from our pack that was missing. Always wondering about that." Kimsune said

"I think I can get used to you kid." Koro said

"Same here." Kimsune said

"Ok Kimmy. What's up with the others?" Mika asked

"Ah well nothing really. Well besides the monk is a lecher again." Kimsune mumbled

"I mean has bro caught my scent yet?" Mika asked

"No clue." she said

"Just wondering why do you not want your brother around?" Koro asked

"Inu Baka would probably try to kill ya." Kimsune mumbled not loud enough for them to hear.

Then a small fur ball came running, tackling Koro down. Sitting on his chest, was Shadow purring. Not like her.

"A wolf taken down by a cat. That's good." Tora laughed

"Its wolf dog now." he mumbled and got up. Shadow jumped on his shoulder.

"Glad you got Mika back." Shadow laughed

"In more ways then one." Mika said

Shadow jumped over and landed on Mika's head. "Oh by the way love the new eye color." Shadow laughed

"You would." Koro said

"You don't look to bad yourself." Shadow said

"Ok what are you so happy about?" Kimsune asked

All of a sudden Koro jumped from were he was and was now standing in front them. Growling fiercely, hand on one of his swords.

They sensed Inuyasha coming and knew the reaction from Koro. First month mates are way over protective and any other male they don't know comes around well trouble would come for sure. Inuyasha was still way over protective so you can guess. Wolf and dog demons, as well as hanyou's usual stay very protective. Wolves slightly more then dogs though but you couldn't tell the difference.

"Oh boy." Iva thought.

"To hard heads that act like each other with out even knowing. This is going to be a long day." Tora mumbled

"Inu baka needs to get a brain." Kimsune said

"I think the only reason Inuyasha is over reacting is because he dose not know Koro's scent and it goes to the closest like it. He thinks it Kouga that did something to his sister. He already hates him so just set him off." Shadow explained

"I think their going to be worse." Tora thought, she looked over at Mika. She had her eyes closed tight grip on her sword. Which was glowing a violet color.

Then something echoed threw the forest.

"Wind Scar!"

Before Koro could even take out his sword, Mika was in front of them. Sword half way in the ground a dark purple barrier around them. The attack went over the barrier, with that threat gone the barrier dissipated and the purple energy went back in Mika's sword.

"To easy." Mika thought. Over the past few weeks wasn't many demons around to fight so a lot of extra energy. So her brother wanted to be a jerk fine. She put her sword back, but stayed were she was. Dust was still flying around making it hard to see anything.

"Inu baka." Kimsune mumbled

"What's up with him?" Iva growled

"Really he's already trying to kill us." Tora laughed.

When an outline became visible, it wasn't much of a surprise. "_Man this is going to be good._" Tora thought

"_Ya think?_" Mika answered

"_WHAT THE? How did you do that?_" Tora asked

"_I'll explain later_." Mika said

Again attention was turned to the soon to be battle. "What bro trying to take my head off already?" Mika growled, but she was ignored apparently. Koro was holding on the handle to his sword so tightly now, his knuckles turned white.

When the dust cleared up enough to see clearly, but even seeing it wasn't Kouga like Inuyasha thought it was he didn't let up. The guy has a similar scent to the wolf that was enough.

"So loss one wolf and another one comes along. Your scrawnier then the last one." Inuyasha laughed

"What did you just say?" Koro growled

"Looks like just as weak and stupid. Go figure." Inuyasha growled

"I'll show you weak baka!" Koro growled and was about to attack but Mika stopped him. Finally catching Inuyasha's attention.

"Why in the hell is his scent mixed with yours?" Inuyasha growled

"Well why do you think baka?" Mika growled back

"How in the heck should I know?" he yelled

"Idiot." Iva mumbled

"You really are a idiot." Koro laughed

"If you would use your nose and brain then maybe you could figure it out! I'm his mate!" Mika yelled

"WHAT!" he yelled

"You heard her baka and if you even try to hurt her, you will get your arm cut off." Koro growled

"Like a weakling like you could even hit me." Inuyasha growled

Once again Koro tried to attack but Mika stopped him.

"Bro if you don't let up I swear I will knock you into next week." Mika growled

"What do you plan on doing to me?" Inuyasha laughed

"Who said it was going to be me?" Mika laughed

(3...2...1)

"Inuyasha SIT!"

BAM

"That's what will happen smart guy." Mika laughed and realized if Kagome was there everyone would be there soon. Speaking of Kagome, "Mika! Im so glad your ok!" Kagome said, then Shadow ran past them and jumped on Inuyasha's head.

"Oh by the way the half wolf demon Inuyasha, is Koro. Im sure Iva told ya." Shadow said

"Well so this is the half wolf demon they told me about." Kagome said

"_Let me guess, that's the dog's mate right?_" Koro asked, it was a mind link they had now. Now was the perfect time to use it.

"_Yeah, don't worry about Inuyasha though. He won't bite._" Mika laughed

"_Like that guy could_." Koro growled

"Yep." Shadow said jumping on kagome's shoulder.

"I wonder were ya got that look from Mika." Kagome said " So your Koro. Nice to meet ya."

"Hi." he being the not so cheery type, wasn't good with the whole greeting thing.

"Stupid wolf." Inuyasha mumbled

"Inuyasha sit." Kagome said again.

"I think this is going to be fun." Koro thought. "Just hope Mika doesn't get one of those things for me."

"Bro lighten up. Im already going to have to deal with fluffy and dad sooner or later." Mika said looking down.

"Shut up." he growled getting up.

"Idiot." Koro mumbled

"Inuyasha you lucky Kagome is around or else I would seriously hurt you right now." Mika growled

"Feh."

"Inu baka get some brains would ya." Kimsune laughed

"Shut up runt!" he growled

"Listen to her, it might help." Koro laughed

"Like you would know." Inuyasha growled

Koro cracked his claws about to take Inuyasha's head off. "Ok down Koro." Mika growled. "Kagome you keep bro back and I will try to keep him back ok." Mika said

"Yeah deal." Kagome said

"Now we got the instructions done." Shadow said jumping on top of Mika's head, "I think you should tell someone your back."

Mika's ears folded back, "yeah I know. I already feel bad enough for that Shadow." Mika said

"_The half cat demon, Sakura right?_" Koro asked

"_Yeah, well might as well meet your adoptive daughter right?_" Mika said

"_Ah right. And anyone else around here._"

(With Kinomi)

Walking threw a dark cave a small vile holding someone's blood inside. A evil smile on the witches face. "You will pay scar. And I will hit you were it hurts the most. Your heart." she thought

Walking farther and father in the cave, "If I can not hurt you, then I will get someone you trust the most to turn."

A green light appeared a little ahead, "I will make sure you will not be able to attack, or defend yourself. Neither mind, body, or soul."

As she walks on the light gets brighter, "No one will be able to help you. If they do _he_ will die."

A shape of a man comes into sight, "You can not attack the one you love, you can not fight against him. Nor can your friends, if you wish for him to live."

The figure becomes clearer by each step, "You said he would never come back to me. You said he would never turn on you. Your wrong."

Kinomi put the vile up in front of her, staring down at it. "With the blood of him, my spell will control. The mind of the one, you hold. Your heart, your soul all connected to him, but what if you own soul were to turn. Would you be able to attack and have his blood on your hands? Or die by the one you hold so dear?" She thought.

Then she came upon a statue of a man. When she got closer the light brightened. One of the arms moved she placed the vile in its hand, "For now scar Koro will be the one to kill you or you be one to kill him? Who will you wish to live on and suffer the live of torment, knowing that they killed the one they loved." Kinomi laughed and now held the blackened vile in her hands.

"Koro will be your attacker, the killer, or shall it be you that will kill him?" Kinomi thought and headed back out of the cave.

"Koro will you be able to live with yourself, knowing you killed her? After vowing to protect her with your life you shall be the one to take her own? Will you be able to go on knowing the one you cared so deeply for, the one that was the only person to love you the way you are, the one person the would be killed protecting you, was killed by the hands of the one she trusted."

She walked out of the cave dark storm clouds over head, looking up with a evil smile. "Either way I will be the winner." Kinomi thought

(Ok chapter done! I know kinda weird and who knew I could sound smart while writing. Hehehe Anyway what do you think is going to happen? What is Kinomi planning to do and how? Will Inuyasha ever learn to get along with Koro? Will Sakura except Koro as her adoptive father? Tell me what you think on all those. Please tell me what ya think. PLEASE REVIEW!)

(P.S) I might be changing my nickname but im not sure. Once again PLEASE REVIEW!)


	37. Evil Plans in the Making

A New Beginning

(Chapter 37)

Evil Plans in the Making

Last time:

Mika comes back and after a little fight between Inuyasha and Koro, the headed back. Unknown to how the others would react. Then Kinomi has an evil plan in mind, when she puts a spell on a vile that contains Koro's blood. What is she planning?

On with the chapter:

(With Kinomi)

Walking back to Naraku's castle and evil glare plastered on her face. This was only the first step of her plan and if it all worked like she planned then everyone one of scar's friends would be dead by the end of these two weeks.

"And to think, Naraku thought I was useless." she thought. Next step to her plan to make poor little scar turn human for the next week with all powers gone. She wouldn't want scar messing up the first half of her plan now would she.

"A dark miko's curse. A powerful thing, but only full mikos can counteract it. Since scar is only half miko it should work just fine." Kinomi thought. Then one of Naraku's insects came around.

"What dose Naraku want now?" Kinomi asked. "He wants me to come back now dose he? Well fine, he might as well no my plan."

(With the others)

They had just gotten into the village itself, when a crying half cat demon latched herself onto Mika's neck. She was glad it wasn't it wasn't a death grip.

"Sakura settle down. I'm not going any were." Mika said

"Why did you run away?" Sakura questioned

"Ah... I will explain that soon." Mika said taking a quick look at Koro. Sakura didn't even notice the scent change, or change in eyes color. It was going to be hard explaining to her that Koro was, well her new dad basically. Mika guessed she would not trust men easily, she wasn't sure though. Hopefully they got along better then how Shippo and Inuyasha got along.

"That's all I need." Mika thought.

They got to were the rest of there gang was. (Im not going to go into detail with the intro's just to let ya know. I find it annoying after a while. I want to get to the good stuff.) Just in time to see Miroku get hit again by Sango. "Knew that wouldn't last long." Mika laughed to herself. Kohaku stood to the side, getting used to the little show, along with Kirara, Shippo. Kiba, and Tsume.

"_That prev even tries anything I swear he's gone_." Koro growled in his mind.

"_He dose I'll kill him myself_." Mika said

"Well Miroku looks like you couldn't last." Mika laughed

"Lady Mika?" Miroku asked, who now had a red hand print on the right side of his face.

"Would you just call me Mika jeez." she growled in annoyance

"Please forgive me,.." he started and you all know what's coming next.

"You even say it monk I will take your head off." Someone growled

"And who might you be?" Miroku asked

"Lets put it this way he's the one that will make sure you won't make to your wedding day if you try anything." Mika laughed

Then Tsume and Kiba walked over to Koro. Tsume kinda just starred, then Kiba nudged Koro's hand, Tsume soon did the same. They rolled over on there backs, basically telling Koro he was boss, of alfa wolf in animal terms.

"Bet that didn't happen to you baka." Koro shot at Inuyasha.

"Shut up wolf boy!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well Inuyasha is under someone for once." Shippo said and got hit in the head by Inuyasha.

"I could beat that baka!" Inuyasha yelled

"You wish." Koro laughed

"Ok, ok break it up." Mika said

"So Im guessing that your Koro huh?" Sango asked

"Yeah, guessing the monk is with you?" Koro laughed

"He won't be for long." Sango mumbled, she then looked over at Mika. "Im so glad your ok Mika. You had us worried for a sec. Well glad you found Koro."

"Thanks Sango. I guess you already know what happen to me thought right?" Mika laughed

"Of coarse. And Im happy for you." Sango said

"Well ok intro's done, girls I think we should leave the guys to get to know each other while we go to the hot springs." Iva laughed

"For once I think your right." Mika laughed, then shot an evil glare towards the guys. "You guys try anything, I'll make sure you regret it." she growled

They thought Sango had a death glare, but man Mika got scary sometimes.

"_You glaring at me too?_" Koro asked

"_What you were planning on spying?_" Mika growled

"_Ah no of coarse not_." he said quickly

"_Good, the only time your allowed is when Im alone. Then I would enjoy it._" she growled. Even if her back was turned to him, he could tell she had the same wild look as that one night.

"Come on lets get going before it gets totally dark." Mika said

Sakura was sitting on Mika's shoulder and Shadow sitting on the other one, before they left she made sure the guys wouldn't try anything.

"Kiba, Tsume."

They ran over, and awaited orders. "You two make sure, they don't go wondering off. And make sure Koro and Inuyasha don't kill each other." Mika laughed, the two wolves shook their heads and went to watch the guys.

"Come on you guys." Iva said and jumped ahead.

"Mika hear anything on Naraku while you were gone?" Sango asked

"No not really, but the demons had been hiding lately. So Im guessing he closer then we think." Mika said "I wouldn't really know, Kagome can sense jewel shards better then I can so I couldn't sense much."

"That's normal since your only half miko, and your powers aren't fully developed yet." Shadow said

"And I know when that happens how?" Mika asked

"You'll know." Shadow said

"You always have to talk in riddles?" Kimsune growled

"Mommy? Who is that guy that's back at the village?" Sakura asked

Mika kinda turned red at the question, knowing Iva was going to add something!

"Well, remember when we went to that one village a little while ago?" Mika asked

"Yeah."

"Well Im guessing she brought up something about a half wolf demon." Tora laughed

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked (she's only little give her a break)

"Well that was him." Iva said

"Really? He looks like a nice guy." Sakura said

"Well glad you like him Sakura, because well he's your new dad." Mika laughed nervously. She didn't know how Sakura would react.

"YAY!" Sakura screeched. Making anyone who was demon fold there ears back, "That means you told him how you felt?"

"Ah yeah." Mika laughed

"He's not like my other father right?" Sakura asked nervously

"No of coarse he's not, I barley know him and I can tell." Kagome said

"He's nothing like that Sakura, he's a good guy. He wouldn't hurt you." Mika said

"Yeah he's just a big puppy." Iva laughed

"Wouldn't say that since you still haven't beat him." Tora laughed

"Hey I was only 13!" Iva yelled

"How do you live with those two?" Sango asked

"You learn." Shadow said

(With the guys) (this should be good)

Inuyasha and Koro were staying far away from each other, knowing each of there mates would not be happy if they hurt each other.

"Kagome would sit me so many times my back will break." Inuyasha thought

"I don't even want to try to get Mika mad." Koro thought

Miroku had already been knocked out by Kiba and hit two times over. Shippo not wanting to get Inuyasha mad, already known what he's like when he's mad decided to stay with the new guy. Same with Kohaku.

"Hey Koro?" Shippo piped up.

"What kid?" he asked

"You really don't have to listen to Inuyasha, he can be a baka a lot of the times. I don't think he thinks much." Shippo said.

"What did you say runt!" Inuyasha yelled

"Lay off the kid. He has more brains then you do baka!" Koro laughed

"Why you!" Inuyasha growled, but kept down.

"Ha, stupid baka. I think I might be able to get used to this kid though." Koro thought.

"Inuyasha fights with you more then Kouga." Shippo said

"Kouga?" Koro asked

"What you know that no good wolf?" Inuyasha laughed

"Know him! He's my no good half brother. Beat his ass more then once." Koro laughed

"Well may I say your full of surprises." Miroku said

"I should have guessed, both of you are weaklings." Inuyasha mocked

"Yeah right! Well at least I can beat my half brother Inuyasha!" Koro growled

"What would you know!" Inuyasha yelled

"Who doesn't know about fluffy and your fights. And how many times have you got your ass beat by him?" Koro mocked, Miroku tried to take the chance and sneak off. But got caught.

"Don't even try it monk!" both Koro and Inuyasha growled

"I'm starting to think those two are brothers." Kohaku said

"Your telling me." Shippo said from Kohaku's shoulder.

Kiba and Tsume watched the two leaders fight, their orders to make sure they didn't hurt each other. They weren't so they just watched and kept a close eye on the monk. So they turned back to the little fight ahead of them.

"I never lost to my so called brother." Koro laughed

"Who ever said I lost to Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled

"You couldn't even beat my brother let alone me!" Koro yelled

"Yeah right and could slice the head right of your shoulders wolf!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well what are ya waiting for!" Koro laughed

"Im not that stupid." Inuyasha mumbled

"That's something I never knew." Koro laughed

When Shippo was sure they were going to attack, Miroku stepped in. "Now, now. Is this anyway to act?" Miroku asked

"What the hell you talking about?" they both asked

"It is obvious you two, are more like each other then you think. Why not just get along." Miroku said

"Me act like him! Yeah right." the both growled turning there back to each other. Miroku sighed and went to sit away from the two angry half demons.

"Good thing those two listen to their mates, or they would have killed each other by now." Miroku said

"I can tell." Shippo said "But I still take Koro's side."

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled

"Stupid, can't even keep kid on your side." Koro mocked

"Like you could!" Inuyasha yelled

"Well at least I don't have a collar, like a dog." Koro shot.

"My sister's a miko too, Im sure you will get the same sooner or later!" Inuyasha laughed

"Like I let her control me that much!" He laughed (oh boy here comes the guy instinct)

"Who says Im controlled by kagome!" Inuyasha yelled (good thing they aren't around. But remember there is Shippo. Hehehe)

"Yeah well Mika has no control over me!" he yelled, oh man that was a big lie.

"Well Kagome doesn't control me either!" Inuyasha yelled, also a big lie.

Then Shippo got an evil grin on his face and whispered something in Miroku's ear.

"Yes good plan Shippo, they do deserve some punishment for such disrespect to their mates." Miroku laughed (Inuyasha and Koro are going to regret this later or not who knows)

But someone had a lead on it, Kiba left Tsume to watch as he gave the girls a "update" on the fight. (Hehehe so evil) Miroku saw this and would let the to "children" fight.

"Shippo I think we will just have to confirm what they said." Miroku laughed

"Huh?" Kohaku asked

"Kiba is going to go tell them." Miroku said

"Oh I see." Shippo said

(Back with the girls)

They had been at the hot springs, for about 20 minutes and Sakura and fallen asleep behind a rock. Cutting off her link with her mate for now, not wanting to here the two fighting in her head.

"Hey sis as I was saying early, tell me details." Iva laughed and got hit in the head again.

"AS I said twice none of your business." Mika growled

Then Kiba came walking up sitting by the edge if the spring. "Hey Kiba what's up?" Kimsune asked

He growled something and Mika got mad, "Oh so they said that did they?" Mika growled

Kiba shook his head, his tail wagging.

"Jeez what did those two do now?" Sango asked

"A man's ego, is what." Mika growled and looked over at kagome. "Well it seems Kagome that, those two hard heads think we have no control over them. They control us."

"Oh boy." Tora mumbled and snuck under the water as did Kimsune and Iva.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked

"From what Kiba is telling me." Mika said

"Inuyasha is going to get a sitting from hell!" Kagome growled

"I really need to get a rosary for Koro." Mika growled, "For now I will think of another way."

"Koro's so dead." Tora mumbled

"He's worse then that." Iva said

"You two got that right." Mika growled, but then she got an evil idea that might work. "Kiba, tell me anything else you find out. I will deal with those two." Mika laughed and Kiba walked back. Kagome had the same evil glint in her eyes as Mika did.

"Well we have no control do we? How about we test that?" Mika laughed

"What are you planning?" Kagome asked

"Just follow my lead when we get there." Mika said

"Poor Inuyasha, poor Koro." They all thought.

"Well we better be heading back, its getting dark. Don't want the boys worrying." Kimsune laughed

"Yeah good point." Sango laughed

Mika picked up Sakura who was still asleep. They started heading back, " So sis. How do ya think Koro will take to being a dad?" Tora asked

"I'll think he'll be great, but he really has to get over that ego think with bro." Mika said

"Your telling me." Iva said

"Those two are going to kill each other." Sango said

"No they won't. If those to know what's good for them." Kagome laughed

"Yeah."

"_Mika!_" a voice said in her head.

"_Fluffy! Dad! What the hell?_" she growled back.

"_Two weeks you go missing, and you come back with a mate."_ Sesshoumaru said

"_Like you care? Father before you even say anything about that ceremony don't even bring it up. I rather not have Koro and Sakura in a tribe that hates me and half demons in general._" she growled

"_If that is what you wish, then that is fine. You and him are still in the tribe, not all of the tribes hate you._" Inutaiso said

"_Yeah right whatever. See ya whenever._" Mika said and connection cut off.

"I have to be daughter to the great dog demon. His two sons sent the one sword to hell, and have the two swords of power. Me Im nothing in this family." she thought.

"Hey Mika ya there?" Kimsune asked noticing Mika was totally out of it.

"Huh? Oh yeah Im ok." Mika said

(With Kinomi)

She walked threw the castle, not noticing anything around until she got to the main room. She walked in and was discussed when she came across Naraku remaking his body. Right now he was just a head with a lot of demon bodies around.

"You wanted to see me Naraku?" Kinomi asked

"What are you planning to do?" he asked

"Get rid of your problem." she said

"How do you plan to do that, when I could not?" he laughed

She held the blackened vile in front of her, " This insures it. Scar has one weakness and shows it without care. Her friends and mate. I control the wolf, she will not be able to kill him. He will be able to kill all of them. No one will be able to break this spell." She explained acting like she knew everything.

"You should know nothing is ever that easy. Insure if this dose not work, do not come back." Naraku said.

She walked out like nothing, her staff started glowing. "Time to visit scar." Kinomi thought.

She set it on the ground and she was teleported to the middle of the forest about 15 feet from scar. "Tonight is the beginning of the end scar." she thought

She grabbed a arrow and but something on it, she got it ready making sure she was up wind so none of them would caught her scent.

She kept hidden and saw them ahead, "Now scar were is your miko powers centered?" Kinomi wondered. "There."

A small blue light came from right above her heart. "Lucky Im not aiming to kill you this time." Kinomi thought

She got her arrow ready.

(Back with the girls)

They were almost back, and Kagome had a feeling they were being watched. She kept on looking over her shoulder.

"Hey kagome you ok?" Sango asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kagome said

Then Mika head snapped around looking at the tree line along the path. Growling fiercely, Shadow transformed also ready to fight.

"Shadow watch Sakura." Mika growled low, and set Sakura down.

"Mika is it who I think it is?" Iva asked

Then there was a rustle behind them, Mika turned around and a arrow came zooming out hitting the mark on Mika's back, barely entereing the skin but enough to were the arrow head was in.

Hissing in pain, it burned like hell for some reason. "Damn it." she growled

Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready, Iva, Tora, and Kimsune got ready to draw there swords, (look sorry I didn't bring this up sooner but Kags is back to bows and arrows.) Kagome got an arrow ready.

Mika ripped out the arrow, and looked around. She heard something from behind, She jumped for it. Kinomi could only transport once so she couldn't get away that easily. Mika's claws barley missed. Then Kinomi just vanished.

Landing in front of the others, "Damn it! That's the second time already." She growled, the small wound on her back gone.

"Hey sis you ok?" Iva asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't tell Koro about this. I don't want him running off after her." Mika said

"Mika don't you think is weird that she didn't try to kill you when she had the chance?" Sango asked

"She's planning something, that's why I don't want him to know." Mika said

"What do you think she's up to?" Kimsune asked

"I don't know, well come on lets get back before they come looking for us." Mika said and picked up Sakura, who was still asleep.(Heavy sleeper)

They got back to the village, and the guys were still at it. Kiba and Tsume came up and said what else had happen.

"Well glad to see you two getting along." Mika said, they both shut up.

"Thank you! They had been at it the whole time, they were giving me a head ace." Shippo said

"Believe me we know." Kagome said

"Hey Miroku, Kohaku what were those two saying?" Mika asked seeing if they said the same as the wolves. Inuyasha and Koro went kinda white. Oh boy they were in for it.

"Lady Mika, so glad you asked." Miroku said, Inuyasha was ready to take off the monks head, he did that it would make it worse. "Well, as you might know.." Miroku started but Shippo finished it. "They said you and Kagome have no effect or control of them. And something about girls being the weak ones or something. Hey did you know Koro is Kouga's half brother?" Shippo said

They turned dead white. "Really?" Kagome asked

"Yeah." Kohaku said

Kagome and Mika knew the guys didn't mean it. It was a guy ego thing and it looks like they got caught up. Doesn't mean they were going to get away with it though.

"You would be surprised on who those to act almost the same." Miroku said

"Your telling me." Shippo said

"Hey Sakura get up." Mika said

"What is it mommy?" she asked

"Go play with Shippo and the wolves for a while. I need to talk to the others for a second." Mika said

"Ok." Sakura said and Mika set her down on the ground.

"Kimsune you go too." Mika said

"Yeah, yeah. Don't go to hard on him, he's only a guy after all." Kimsune laughed

"Kohaku would you mind watching them?" Sango asked

"Ok sister." he said and followed behind.

When they were gone, it was time for pay back. "Well guys, think we're weak and have no control? Now were do you get that from?" Mika asked

"Ah..." they both didn't say anything.

"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said, he knew what was coming next. "Kagome wait..."

"Sit!"

WHAM

Inuyasha picked the wrong time to be up in a tree. Koro looked over relieved he didn't have one of those things, but still scared of what was going to happen to him.

"_You IDIOT!_" "What the hell was I thinking!" " **We're in for it now.**" "_I hope she doesn't get one of those things for us!"_ "Oh shit."

Mika walked over, "So don't control ya huh?" she laughed

"Ahh..."

"Well your right I don't control you, just trust you." she said

"Here it comes..." he thought but then thought. "What did she just say?"

He relaxed and looked over at her, "What you thought I was going to do something to you?" Mika laughed

"Kinda." he said

"Never would, love you too much." she said " But me being weak who was that you or baka over there?"

"Baka." Koro said, Mika looked over at the wolves who also pointed at him. "Good, it looks like his ego is bigger then yours." Mika laughed

"I would never think your were weak anyway." he said

"Well, looks like you can go easy on people sooner or later." Iva laughed

"Shut up, I still don't go easy on you." Mika said

Finally Inuyasha was able to get up, "Stupid wolf." he mumbled

"Inuyasha." Kagome said

"What is it?" he asked

"Would you try to be nice for once? If you can put up with your brother and Kouga, what's so different now?" Kagome asked

"Him get along with my half brother figures." Koro mumbled

"So you do know about Kouga." Tora said

"Yeah no big deal, he doesn't know I don't plan to tell him." Koro said

Mika rolled her eyes, "I'm going to get the smaller members of the group, be back in a few" Mika said and walked off.

Inuyasha had took Kagome some were to have some "personal" time. Koro didn't mind, that baka got on his nerves. Sango went back to Kaede's, Iva and Tora took off some were.

"To think a month ago I was still alone." he said to himself.

"Koro, my friend you a truly lucky." Miroku brought up.

"And you are talking about what?" Koro asked

"To have a mate, as powerful as Mika is and not get you a necklace like Inuyasha, even after you do such a thing. How do you do it?" Miroku asked

"Do what exactly?" Koro asked

"Make a woman love you so much, they can't bare to hurt you." Miroku said

"Well hears a hint, you don't go spying on them, or go touching 'em in places. That's unless, well you know." koro said

"Well, koro never thought I would hear you say that." Iva laughed, almost giving him a heart attack.

"Damn it I thought you left!" he growled

"Nope still here, and now you go giving the monk pointers. Never thought that would happen." Iva said and this time did leave.

"Miroku, just telling ya when your engaged, don't hit on other girls." Koro said rolling his eyes

"I can not help this cursed hand has a mind of its own." Miroku said

"Right, that's like saying Naraku is a good guy." Koro said sarcastically "Well put it this way monk, if you love the slayer enough then you'll stop for good."

"How you know such things?" Miroku asked

"I stopped my life to find Mika, you can stop your hand to marry Sango." Koro said and walked off. (Isn't he a lot more help with that then Inuyasha was. Hehehehehe)

(With Kinomi)

She walked back to Naraku's castle, the smile never leaving her face. "If this doesn't kill you scar, then Koro will." Kinomi thought and walked past Kagura.

"So failed again?" she asked

"Only step one of my plan. Since Naraku is still reshaping his body, he won't be able to interfere." Kinomi thought and walked off.

Kagura had not known Naraku was human, now was her chance to escape. The neko demon Shadow was her only hope now. Would they trust her after everything though? That was not an issue she didn't care if they did or not. She wasn't looking to make friends, just be free.

She took a feather from her hair and flew off towards the village Inuyasha and the others were. It would take he about 2 days to get there, and she didn't have much time.

Ever time she thought of being free a image of Sesshoumaru came into her head. Then she thought could she really be in love with Sesshoumaru.

"Ha no chance." she said to herself and flew deeper into the night.

(Well another chapter up. I kn ow Mika is kinda acting weird, but give her a break. Well anyway what do you think Kinomi is planning? Will Kagura be freed? Who will Koro and Sakura get along? Well anyway hope you liked and the better stuff is up ahead.

P.S. I know Mika is kinda center of the story at this point. Sorry for that for the few that don't really like it. I can write from her point of view, as with the others its hard to stay in character.

Well anyway** PLEASE REVIEW**!)

(Oh yes I have a question do you think I should keep going? Or start the sequeal? Or just end it soon? Your guys chocie becasue ethier way i have ideas for all three. So Anyway REAVIEW!


	38. Kidnaped

A New Beginning

(Chapter 38)

Kidnaped

Last Time:

Returning to the others and after the dog fight, or wolf and dog fight. Kinomi shoot Mika with an arrow, but still not hurting her. What is she planning? Is Inuyasha sensing something that could turn for Naraku? Will Naraku use all of this to his advantage?

(You guys wanted more Kag and Inu fluff moments. That I can do and there will be more of them! I have had a hard time seeing threw them so well Im better at it now. Not right at first but you get it)

On With the chapter: (With Inu and Kag)

Sitting up in a tree, a little bit away from the village. His mate sitting in his lap, looking up at the sky. Just enjoying having some alone time. Knowing soon, they would have two pups to take care of. Which caused more questions to come to mind. How would they be able to get rid of Naraku now? If they went to fight him, who would watch them? If they were to live, would they be safe? Many demons would take great joy in killing hanyou pups. Kaede wasn't that strong, and the village wouldn't risk there lives for them. There were other questions going threw Inuyasha's mind. He could die in the fight with Naraku, then what would happen to Kagome? What if Kagome were to die in the battle with Naraku? He wouldn't be able to live with himself, he would follow her, pups or no pups. Even if she were to get hurt. He knew he couldn't make her stay, she was to stubborn. There was no doubt in his mind that she wasn't powerful enough, but still the thought of her getting killed haunted him. He knew it was there mistake on letting Kagome _get_ pregnant before Naraku was dead.

Kagome's mind was also overflowing with questions with no answers, right now though she was fine being with Inuyasha. She _was_ going with him to the final battle, nothing was going to stop her. Trying to get closer to him, head resting on his chest. His heartbeat making her relax. Running his claws threw her hair, and a steady low growled came. Then a nagging question came into Kagome's head.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hmm?"

"When Mika came back with Koro, why were you so angry?" she asked

"Feh, he smelled like the scrawny wolf and I will not let anyone get near you." he said. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha stared to say something, "Kagome, when we head out to finish off Naraku I don't want you to come with us." he started, he was going to make her stay out of danger whether she liked it or not.

"I told you Inuyasha, I am coming with you." Kagome said

"I can't let you get hurt, if anything were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do. Naraku could seriously hurt you, and I don't want our pups to be orphans. At least they'll have you even if I'm not there." he said

"Don't say that! We_ will_ survive the battle, and we _will _have a future together after Naraku is dead. And our pups _will_ have both of us to look after them." Kagome yelled, hands fisted, tears already threatening to fall at the thought. "I told you before, I want to be there. If you were to die, I would have felt it would have been my fault. Always wondering if I could have done something to save you. You told me mates never leave each others side no matter what!" Kagome said, and tears feel. She was afraid he would leave without her, in the middle of the night or run off when she didn't know.

Inuyasha knew she was right, there was no fighting it. He wiped her tears away, holding her impossible closer. He knew he could trust his sister to protect Kagome if he were to go on his own, but he could never fight to his full power when she wasn't around. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on fighting naraku, only if she was ok or not.

"You're a stubborn wench you know that." he laughed

"Yeah but I'm _your_ stubborn wench." she said.

He pulled her back enough to see her face, arrogant smirk on his face, "You got that right." he growled. He kissed her, with a intense fire. She returned with the same burning fire. Arms around his neck pulling him closer. Stuck in a world of paradise in which they didn't want to leave, but paradise was short lived when the scent of two demons hit Inuyasha. As well as when Kagome sensed two jewel shards.

Slowly pulling away, Inuyasha jumped down placing Kagome down on her own two feet. "Kagome stay here, I'll go check it out." Inuyasha said

"Right."

(With Naraku)

Sitting in his chambers to blacken jewel shards in his hands. He stood before two half demons. One had shoulder length deep black hair maybe slightly longer, blue shine to it. Sapphire blue and ruby red eyes, the too colors mixing into one. Slightly pointed ears, along with fangs. Both arms were wrapped up all the way to the shoulder.

His outfit black, sleeveless top and baggy pants. The blue and red outline of two dragons on the back. He held in his clawed hands, a double sided staff sword, (I made that up) It was as tall as him, the wooden staff part a black color with a golden dragon circling it, in the center was a grip with a purplish color stone, each side of it had a double curved blade about 2 feet long on each of them. One was red along it with a ruby stone on it, the other side was outlined in blue was a sapphire stone.

He looked experienced in fighting and powerful. He was Ryuu the half dragon demon, well known assassin to the higher lords. One holding power to the ice and fire dragons, in witch he had yet to control.

The young man standing next to him was his partner, Ray. He had brown hair with different colors running threw it and went down to his lower back, coyote ears on top his head, yellow greenish eyes, fangs and claws. He had two X scars on each arm.

Much like Ryuu, his outfit was sleeveless, a dark blue color with what looked like a demon dog in its true form on the back, with baggy pants. He had a sword at his side, one controlling his lightening powers other his wind powers.

He also looked experienced and powerful. Cold look to the eyes. He was first to speak, "What do you want with us?" he asked

"Why have you brought us here?" Ryuu asked

"I have asked you here for a request." Naraku said

"What request?" Ray questioned

"If you kidnap the one known as Kagome, and bring her here. I will let you keep a sacred jewel shard. As well as to more if you become my servants." Naraku said, showing the two the blacken shards.

"We are servants to no one, partners is another story." Ray said

"Very well, but first you must kidnap this girl and bring her here, unharmed." naraku ordered, as Kanna showed the two a image of kagome.

"We'll have her here by sun rise." Ray said, placing the blackened shard in his arm.

"She will be unharmed." Ryuu finished and placed his own shard in his right arm. Then dragon wings appeared on Ryuu's back. Blue with red spike on each one.

"Before you leave, there is one hanyou you can fight." Naraku started

"Who might that be Naraku?" Ryuu asked

"The girls mate, Inuyasha." Naraku said.

"Right." Then they were gone as if they were not there in the first place.

"Can they be trusted?" Kikyo questioned.

"They will come back with the girl." Naraku said, evil smile plastered on his face. Walking out of his chambers, to were his incarnations were growing . Under the watch full eye of Kagura.

(Back with Inu)

Inuyasha ran off in the direction were he sensed the demons presence. He would have brought Kagome along but didn't want to stress her out or anything. He ran for at least 5 minutes when he stopped suddenly. When one of the demons went to were Kagome was.

"Kagome!" he yelled, and turned around to run back. But was stopped mid-way, "Your fight is with me now Inuyasha, so if you want to save your mate then you will have to get threw me." Ray laughed, two swords out.

Inuyasha drew tetsusaiga, trying to slice the guy in half but was cut off by his sword being blocked by Ray's. Holding it there, for a second. Ray saw the worry behind Inuyasha's eyes. His own eyes softened for a second but went back. Throwing Inuyasha back, only to block him again.

"You'll have to do better then that Inuyasha." Ray growled and threw him back.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha cursed, "Kagome please be ok!" he yelled in his head. When he felt a mental connection open.

(With Kag)

Standing in front of the tree, waiting for Inuyasha to come back. When she felt a jewel shard come her way. She started backing away, and she turned around and broke out into a run until she ran into something. Arm now around her neck, and a cloth over her mouth with something on it. Whatever it was it knocked her out.

Ryuu had hesitated at first seeing the girl was pregnant. He never had killed a girl, only killers that were giving the lords trouble. He was given ordered he had to do. Gently picking her up bridal style, he jumped off the ground, soon his wings spread and he flew to were Ray was.

(With Inu)

Using the mental connection to contact someone, but it was no use he didn't know how. Blocking on of Rays swords and swiping at him again, but he jumped out of the way. When suddenly Ray stopped.

Now the other demon he sensed earlier was flying over head, Kagome in its grasp. "Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled

"She will not be harmed, come to Naraku's castle if you wish to save her. Come alone or the girl dies." Ryuu said. Him and Ray disappeared into the darkness.

"Kagome!" he yelled into the night sky, and it echoed threw the forest reaching the village. Dropping his sword, falling to his knees.

"Damn it!" he yelled and punched the ground has hard as he could. Eyes tightly shut, tears almost falling. He sensed someone coming, but couldn't tell who it was. "I couldn't protect her, I left her alone! I should have taken her back to the village, I should have stayed with her!" He yelled. Inuyasha's demon side was slowly taking control, his eyes started to glow red, his claws lengthened as well as his fangs. The markings appeared on his face, and the two mating marks were burning red.

When he put his head up, he was in his demon form even with his tetsusaiga right next to him. His demon blood burning to kill whoever dare take his mate. He couldn't find Naraku on his own though, he needed someone that could sense the shards. He grabbed his sword and ran with full out demon speed towards the village, but if he brought anyone, no it had to be an empty threat. No he couldn't risk it, he turned around ready to follow the bastereds scent.

All of a sudden stopped when a pain came within him, even his demon side couldn't take it. Keeling over, not noticing his father behind a tree chanting something. The demon necklace around Inuyasha's neck glowing. It shattered, and Inuyasha started to transform!

"Father do you think this is wise?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

"If Inuyasha ever wishes to save his mate, and take control of his demon blood he must do this." Inutaiso said, and started chanting the spell again.

Inuyasha started to change, after the transformation to looked much like his father and Sesshoumaru would If they were in there true forms, but for a few things. Dog ears more like a german shepard, around his paws (yes I said paws!) were black clouds, on each shoulder one showed the bite mark the other the tattoo like marking. His tail straight, and eyes burning red. A howl went penetrated the night sky.

Inuyasha still had amazingly kept control he knew what he was doing, his human heart still there even though at the time he was more demon then human. His father and Sesshoumaru stepped out of the forest, turning his attention to the two intruders, Inuyasha father began to speak, "Inuyasha you must focus if you wish to find Naraku's castle, you can change from this form after you rescue Kagome. You will always have control of your demon side, and will be able to use tetsusaiga when your human. Now go." Inutaiso said

Inuyasha was the size that his brother would be in this form, he would be able to move faster then normal. Without so much as a second look he took off. Now his eyes an amber color again, he could sense anything within a 5 mile radius. He was going to find her, and Naraku was going to pay.

(Back with the others)

No besides the younger ones had turned in for the night, Sango and Miroku sitting by the fire. "Miroku, after we defeat Naraku what are we going to do?" Sango asked, staring into the fire.

"You said you wanted to rebuild your village didn't you?" Miroku asked

"Yes, but what about this village it has been our home for over three years." Sango said.

Miroku made Sango lean on his shoulder, "We will figure it all out when we defeated Naraku." Miroku said, while rubbing Sango's arm. Kirara who was peacefully sleeping until everyone around heard a howl. Kirara fur stood on end, and she ran towards the forest. "Kirara what's wrong?" Sango asked, and Kirara transformed.

Miroku stiffened up, the demonic aura it was even more powerful then Naraku's! Not did it surpass Naraku, the aura was similar to..Inuyasha! "Miroku what is it!" Sango asked

"The demonic aura, its more powerful then even Naraku, but the aura is similar to Inuyasha's." Miroku said, standing up holding his staff in his one hand. When the aura seem to fade, he settled back.

Kirara changed back, and ran over to Sango. "That was odd." Sango said

"Indeed." Miroku said looking at the forest.

"I guess you guys felt that too huh?" someone asked from behind them.

"Lady Mika, Koro. What do you think that was?" Miroku asked

"No clue, but I'm thinking I should go look for bro. The aura seemed similar, so might as well check it out." Mika said sitting down across from them.

"You think there ok?" Sango asked

"There probably fine." Koro said

When they heard something from the forest, they were hoping it was them. When it turned out to be Sesshoumaru, well not much of a reaction. Besides the warning growl from Koro anyway.

"What are you doing here fluffy?" Mika asked

"Show some respect wench!" Jaken yelled, coming from behind the bushes.

"You just had to bring that annoying toad didn't you?" she growled

"Follow me." he said and walking in the direction where the aura came from. They followed him, with some hesitation. Half way in the forest, Miroku decided to ask something.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, were are you taking us?" Miroku asked

"Be quiet human." Jaken spat, and got hit in the head.

"Anyway why are you bringing us out here fluffy?" Mika asked.

"You felt the power come from around this area correct?" Sesshoumaru asked, as the passes by the tree that Kagome and Inuyasha had been in. Kirara stopped suddenly and sniffing the piece of cloth on the ground.

Sango picked it up, the smell was strong enough for even humans to pick up. "The stuff on that thing, if you breath it right in it knocks you out for at least half a day." Mika said

"Yeah, I had to learn to how to withstand the stuff." Koro growled

When they got a little ahead, one very large paw print was imbedded into the earth. "What demon made that?" Miroku wondered to himself.

"OK you show us an over sized paw print what's the big deal?" Mika asked

"This, sister, was made by Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said

They didn't know how that could happen, the only one that could transform was Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha's father. Something must have happen, "What happen to Kagome?" Sango asked, already it had something to do with that. How else would this even be possible, Sango's father had said when half demons mates were in danger that there demon side will take over and transformation was possible. Since there weren't many half demons around, she never saw it.

"The miko, was kidnaped and taken to Naraku's castle." Sesshoumaru said

"What! You don't say anything till now!" Mika yelled

"If any of you follow, Naraku will kill the girl. Father, made Inuyasha transform so he could save her on his own." Sesshoumaru said

"Silly wench, don't know when to be quiet." Jaken said, it earned him on the back of head from a pissed of half wolf demon.

"So in other words we have to sit around and wait?" Koro growled, once again Jaken opened his mouth.

"Stupid mutt, just as foolish as that wench." he mumbled. Picking the imp up by the staff he carried ready to kill the thing. "You can say whatever you want about me, I don't give a care. You bring him up, then you get hurt." she growled, using the staff she threw him up in the air, using the staff again, like a bat hitting the imp into the water that was about 10 inches deep.

Jaken starts slashing around, acting like he was drowning. "Lord.. Sesshoumaru.. Help!" he yelled.

"Just a little hint toad boy, the water is shallow." Mika laughed

Jaken stopped splashing around and sat still, seeing the water wasn't that deep. "Baka." Koro mumbled

"So Sesshoumaru, we have to wait and hope that Inuyasha will save Kagome?" Sango asked

"Yes slayer, that's all we can do. Mika contact me when Inuyasha returns." Sesshoumaru said

"Yep got it fluffy, make sure you take your toad with ya." she said

With that he left, with Jaken at his heels. "I hope Kagome is ok." Sango said

"I think she'll be fine, her miko powers won't let Naraku hurt her. Its just since she is so close to having kids, her powers might not work like normal." Mika said

As much as they didn't want to they walked back to the village, hoping that they would be ok.

(With Kagome)

Waking up to a dull throbbing pain in the back of her head, and feeling groggy. She couldn't open her eyes, because her eyelids felt like lead. She felt something cold at her back, and around her wrists and ankles, she couldn't tell were she was or who she was at first. When she remembered what happen her head shot up, and she looked around.

She was in a dark dungeon, skeletons and bones everywhere. The walls were slick, and covered in green slim. Looking down at herself, she saw she wasn't hurt besides the chains cutting into her wrists.

When she felt a kick in her stomach, she felt the pain in her heart grow. She didn't know how long it had been since she had been here. Kagome wanted to be back with her mate, she missed the feeling of being safe in his arms. Tears fell and the sound of it hitting the hard floor seemed to echo threw the room.

Then she sensed two beings in the room, looking to each side she saw two figures in each corner. "Wer..were am I?" Kagome asked

"Miko, your awake. If you must know your in Narkau's castle." Ray said, his voice didn't seem hard like it would have been had it been someone else. Him and Ryuu had talked it out, and they knew they had gotten into something they didn't like. They would only kill the ones that caused problems, or passed threats to the higher lords. They never had to kidnap a miko/hanyou that had a mate, and was about to have pups.

They had really gotten themselves into something that was against what they did, when ever her mate did come to save her they wouldn't stop him. As soon as they had the chance they were out of there. They had taken out there shards and put them away some were. When the girls voice brought them back to earth.

"What dose he plan to do with me?" Kagome asked

"If we knew, we would tell you." Ryuu said, while standing up.

Noticing her wince in pain, all the strain must have been causing the pups to well get a little angry. Even if they weren't born they knew when there father wasn't around.

"Miko you have to settle down, I know it sounds hard but I don't think you want to give birth in this place." Ray said walking over. Kagome was afraid they were going to do something.

"We won't hurt you, we're here to make sure your ok." Ryuu said

"How am I supposed to trust you!" Kagome yelled

When they heard the dungeon door open, Ray and Ryuu returned to the corners they were in earlier. Kagome already caught the persons scent, graveyard soil and death. The other scent wasn't dead, but Kagome couldn't recognize it.

When there was some light she saw Kikyo, and the other one must have been Kinomi. Kagome saw the ice cold looks. When she tried to use her miko powers to make a barrier nothing happen, until the shackles around her wrist zapped the power right back at her.

"Foolish girl, if you try to harm us it will only hurt you." Kikyo spat

"What do you want with me!" Kagome yelled, her aura blazing yet she couldn't do anything to fight back. Kagome didn't even notice the ball of dark energy growing in Kinomi's hand. If she used that right she could kill Kagome, or one or even both on the pups.

Without noticing Ray grabbed a dagger from his side, aiming at the black energy. If he could get straight threw it he could make it reside back to the wench. He just had to wait for when he got a clear shot.

"What do you think we brought you here for you slut? To lure you mate here so we can kill him, then after we let you watch we'll kill you." Kinomi spat, showing the now growing ball of black energy.

Kagome's eyes went big, tears came back. They couldn't, they couldn't kill Inuyasha! She wouldn't let it happen! Kagome looked down and saw the energy ball, and started to fear the worst.

"Well while you are here, Kagome we can't just leave all the torture to your mate now can we? I wonder what would happen if I were to kill your pups when there not even born yet." Kinomi spat.

"You can't!" Kagome yelled

"I could, and I think I will. Why bring more filth into this world." Kinomi laughed, when a dagger flew past her right threw the center of the energy ball. Making the energy go back into her. The dagger sliced her wrist, and embedded in a wall.

"The orders were, slut, that you leave the girl alone. As you were wench even if Naraku is your mate his orders stand." Ray spat, Naraku never gave such orders but it was an excuse to use.

"Maybe I should ask him myself you low down half breeds." Kikyo spat

"Go ahead, we don't fear the likes of him. Low down half demon that feeds on the parts of other demons. Not to say manipulates people emotions, isn't that right Kikyo. If Im not mistaken you are one of his many victims." Ryuu laughed at the last part. Grabbing on to a gold color rod with a purple color button on it, it was his weapon in a smaller form, push the button it you go to its normal state.

"So my advice you two, get out of here before we kill you." Ray said

The two stormed off, "Baka." Ray laughed

Kagome was surprised, why would these two help her? If they were hired by Naraku, why were they protecting her from Kikyo and Kinomi? She was grateful to say the least, but she still wanted to know why. She hung her head down, "Why?" she asked, they could barely hear it.

"Why what?" Ryuu asked

"Why did you save my pups from them?" she asked

"Kagome, was it. Well we aren't heartless, unborn pups can't even defend themselves. Besides those two are just two brats if you as me." Ray said

"Then why are you working for Naraku?" Kagome asked

"Didn't know what we were getting into, we make a living on killing the demons that cause trouble. Kinda like demon slayers if you look at it the right way." Ryuu shrugged

"Well until your mate comes to get ya, might as well get to know you. My names Ray, the one over there is Ryuu." Ray said, smile coming to him.

"Whenever Inuyasha dose come around, we'll help him get you out of here. Naraku is one of the many demons we would be hired to kill." Ryuu said

When the heard the door opening again, and sensed Naraku coming. The fear behind Kagome's eyes turned to pure rage. Her already blazing aura flared up even more if possible. Naraku (the newer form) stepped in, "You two may leave _now_." Naraku said, making sure the word "now" was clearly heard.

No matter how much the didn't want to they had too. That mark she had on her should keep him from trying anything funny. Pain though, no such luck.

Naraku, who clearly had a dagger in one hand. Walked up to her, evil purely behind the eyes.

(With Inuyasha) (Still in demon form)

Running as fast as his legs could take him, scanning the area for any clues. His eyes had changed. Now the same amber color, and metallic iron spikes going along his back, from the base of his neck to the base of his tail. The demon markings now went across each eye. It had been hours since Kagome had been kidnaped, but it felt like eternity to him. He hadn't stopped running, he hadn't even thought about stopping.

Each of the marks were burning, and the emptiness in his heart was killing him. While he was running, following his instincts, and were the mark was pulling him towards. Tons of memories flooded his mind, while he thought of some of them. It made him stop for a second.

Putting his head down, whimpering like a lost puppy. Right now that's what he felt like, even if what he looked like could strike fear into any demon or human he felt like a weak puppy. It was worse when he remembered all the times he had hurt her, pushed her away. When she caught him meeting up with Kikyo, or when he called her weak or stupid. Saying that she would be better off with Kouga, or in her time. When he compared her to Kikyo, or said she was worthless.

He had already come to terms that he didn't deserve her, that she really deserved so much better. Then he remembered the one night were Hojo had taken her. Also were his sister had literally beat it into him that he should stop thinking like he did. How Kagome thought the same way. He really had to thank his sister when he got back. Him and Kagome might have never gotten together, he might have really gone with Kikyo.

Then all the good memories, with Kaguya (not sure if I got the name right) the first time she had said she loved him as a half demon. When he had been open every now and then. Then from the first time the had been together till they officially mates, to win they found out that she was going to have pups. He would give anything right now just to have her back.

Even if it was just a had been a few hours, Inuyasha missed everything. Her soft tough, gentle words, saying that things would be alright. That the future would be better. He really did hope so, fighting demons was one thing, but fighting Naraku was another. He could live fighting weaker demons. Teaching his pups how to fight, but making sure they had a childhood that he never had.

Those thoughts only made him run faster, his paws barley touching the earth beneath them. He would get her back, and nothing would ever happen to her again. His ears folded back, the speed would have easily popped his ear drums.

Running up the side of mountains, ripping threw any demon that came around to stop him. When he had ran past a tribe of bear demons, they had once again stopped him There were at least 1,000 of them. Something told him to use his claws.

Inuyasha jumped up into the air, a whirlwind came from around is right paw. Swiping his claws downward, an attack that looked like the Wind scar killed all the demons in one shot.

Landing he looked down at his right paw, and guessed when he changed the tetsusaiga much have also changed with him. He really didn't think much of it before he took off again. Suddenly he lost his footing, and fell skidding to a stop. Looking at his left arm, the source of the pain he was feeling.

It scared him, its not what he saw its what he didn't see that scared them. Kagome, he was feeling the pain she was. Soon it spread, growling loudly he took off again. Ignoring the pain, including the one he was feeling in his heart. He had to get there and soon.

(I know it took me forever to update! I had a really bad writers block and thanks you I know who to focus on again! And doing well if I do say so myself. I know Inuyasha transforming was out of no were but hey it works right? And the look I came up with out of no were he can't look totally like fluffy. Anyway, tell me any ideas you have. And don't kill me yet! kagome will get saved and I promise I will Update sooner. As long as I get reviews then I will Update faster!

Once again PLEASE REVIEW!)


	39. Dead or Alive

A New Beginning

(Chapter 39)

Dead or Alive

Last time:

Kagome has been kidnaped, and Inuyasha has transformed to save her. Will he get there in time?

On with the chapter:

The sun slowly set over the mountains castings the shadow of the dog demon the ran towards the darkening purple cloud up ahead. Eyes dead set on it, moving faster then any demon. More powerful then even Naraku, power set higher then his fathers.

He still didn't think of his power, only of saving his mate. Ripping threw Naraku's weak wall of demons. It had been for to long, and he felt all of her pain. Five days had passed, and he had yet to stop. He couldn't stop, not now.

Standing on a cliff, over looking a dark castle 20 miles ahead. Many demons waited, but stood no chance. Baring his fangs, he let out a roar that would send any demon into hiding. He was trying to send Kagome a message, that he was coming to get her.

Jumping off the cliff, he sliced threw 50 demons easy. He had learn to use all his powers in this form, the spikes along his back severed as a good defense as well as an attack. Seeing demons coming from above him, launching spikes from his back. A blue energy surrounded them, killing the 100 demons above him.

There were demons the whole 20 miles, then the more powerful demons lay after. Naraku had planned this, but he had yet to learn of the power Inuyasha had gained.

(Inside the castle)

Still chained to the bloody wall, now all feeling to her hands gone. The shackles cutting in deep. Skin white, besides the dried blood staining her skin. Many cuts all over, none life threatening, but blood loss had gotten to her.

Not only did the chains stop her from using her miko powers, it slowed healing, and drained her life energy day by day. She was barely hanging on, to the hope that someone would get her out of here.

She could have got out, if she had agreed to Narakus commands, but she wouldn't betray her friends, she wouldn't betray Inuyasha.

(Flash back)

"_Now Kagome, you will live threw this. If you help me." Naraku said, putting a small sword under her chin to make her look at him. _

"_All you have to do, is tell me when your little mates human night is. As well as his brat sister." Naraku said _

"_I'll will not tell you anything!" Kagome yelled _

_Naraku laughed, "I could just take control of you mind wench, but I'll give you another choice. You help me get the rest of the jewel, I won't kill him." he said, not intending to keep his word. _

_Kagome didn't say anything, she knew he wouldn't keep his word. "I won't help you with anything." she spat._

(End of Flashback)

Since then he had been trying everything to break her. The pains in her stomach were getting worse, she was afraid she would have her pups here. They wouldn't be able to survive here. Naraku would kill them if the miasma didn't.

When she heard a roar echo threw the night sky, to her though it didn't sound like a terrifying monster. "_Kagome_!" That's what she heard, "Inuyasha...he's coming to save me." she said to herself, her voice raspy from the lack of water. With that last thought, she slipped into darkness.

(With the rest of the group)

"Miroku its been five days, do you think they're ok?" Sango asked worriedly. The past five days the they had made a few decisions. Everyone had talked it out, they were going to help Sango rebuild her demon slayers village. After Naraku was dead and gone all of them would be part of it, not being the demon slayers you would think of but still went around to kill demons that were causing trouble.

Everyone had gone to help Sango and Miroku out, the left Shadow behind so she could tell Mika when Inuyasha and Kagome got back. So far they had gotten the wall that was around the village back up, made a memorial for the villagers that had passed on. Now they were getting the huts back up. While some made sure the wall would stay up, by nailing extra boards around it.

Right now they were getting the huts back up, "Hey Mika." Sango yelled

"Yeah what is it Sango?" Mika asked

"Can you tell if the others are ok? Im really worried about them." Sango said

"I can't tell, Inuyasha is way out of my mind range. All we can do is hope for the best and get things ready for when they come back. If I kept the time in my head right, Kagome should have her pups in a few weeks. " Mika said

"What.. what if something bad happened?" Shippo popped off, it looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sure they're fine kid." Koro brought up, jumping from the wall.

"But... they been gone for so long!" Shippo cried. Mika picked him up, "Shippo, I would know if something bad happened. Now go help Kimsune and Sakura." she said

"Ok if you say so." Shippo said and ran back to help out with the building of Inuyasha and Kagome's place, if they choice to stay there that is.

"Lady Mika, do you really think they're ok?" Miroku asked

Sighing to herself not having a good feeling at all, "Seriously I have no clue, the connection made when the thing dad and fluffy did, but for some reason it seems shut off. I would no if one of them was dead that's about it. We just have to make sure we having things ready at Kaede's when they do come back." Mika said, looking up at the stars.

"You ok?" Koro asked

"Yeah, just have a feeling the final battle with Naraku is coming sooner then we think. Well anyway lets get moving on this thing, have to do something to keep us from going nuts." Mika said

"Your telling me, hey Sango Miroku. How many rooms do you want in your place anyway?" Iva asked jumping next to the group.

"You really don't have to Iva." Sango said

"Nah, it's the least we could do for letting us stay after Naraku's gone. We would have had no where to go." Iva said

"You two would have it all to yourselves too, Kohaku is building his next to yours." Tora added, jumped down from a tree.

"Well if you insist, four rooms then. Don't want our children to sleep outside do we Sango." Miroku said

"Ok got it, come on Tora." Iva laughed

They went off to do there jobs once again, sparing on last look up at the sky Mika prayed her bother and Kagome were ok. "You guys better make it out alive." she thought

(In Kaede's Village)

Shadow stayed at kaede's hut, curled up next to the old hag. "Lady Kaede, I think the battle with Naraku is drawing near." Shadow said

"Yes, I do believe so. Young Kagome and Inuyasha are going to start this battle, and it will all end soon." Kaede said, and a coughing fit hit her.

"Lady Kaede are you ok?" Shadow asked worriedly

"I will be fine, my old heart will not last much longer. I have lived much longer then most, sadly my time draws near." Kaede said (Im guessing she's what? 66 or something.)

"I understand, if I may say I could give you a few more years if you wish." Shadow said

"That will only prolong it. I will die when my time comes." Kaede said

Shadow shook her head in understanding, and left the hut to look out for Inuyasha.

(Back at Narkau's castle)

Blood stained his fur, and claws. Ripping threw demon after demon. He knew he was getting closer, the demons were getting stronger as he went. Two energies stood out the most, just ahead.

Finally he reached a barrier, with two figures behind it. He recognized the two , Sora and Kasumi.

His claws started to glow red, and once again he unleashed the wind scar. Knocking the barrier down easily. "Long time no see Inuyasha." Sora laughed

"Now lets see who can kill who." Kasumi said

(Inside the Castle)

Naraku watched the battle threw Kanna's mirror. He held in his hand the close to complete Shikon Jewel. Only two he had yet to have, his two incarnations had one, the two he hires also had one each, all he had to do is get the one from the worthless wolf.

The jewel was black, tainted. "Naraku, let me take part two of my plan into action and that will get rid of the second half of the worthless group." Kinomi said

"Do as you wish wench, as long as you do not fail." Naraku said

"I will not this time." Kinomi said and she teleported to her destination.

"She will fail, the power she holds will have no effect." Kanna said, in her normal hollow voice. "That is what I plan, for them to kill the wench. She is nothing but a pain." Naraku said

"Inuyasha draws near." Kikyo stated

"Let him come, he will die one way or another." Naraku said

(With Inuyasha)

Fighting these two were proving harder then he thought, but these two would not stop him. _"Let him defeat you._" Naraku said to them.

"_Yes master_." they both responded

Inuyasha unleashed another Wind Scar, while Sora and Kasumi escaped. When the dust cleared, he saw they were gone. He didn't think of it as a trap, to tore down the front wall to get in. Holding his head low to the ground, breathing hard. He scanned the area, his eyes caught attention to the center of the room.

Naraku stood there, along with Kikyo. Behind them, he saw Kagome chained to a wall looking lifeless. His eyes narrowed, letting out another fierce roar into the sky he was going to attack.

"I wouldn't do that Inuyasha, one step closer and she dies." Kikyo said, and holds a knife up to Kagome's throat. Inuyasha stopped mid-step, "Let her go." he growled

Hitting Kagome across the face, "Your mate is here kagome." Naraku laughed evilly.

"You bastered!" Inuyasha growled, and swiped and Kikyo first seeing she held most threat. Then went for naraku, he cut his arm clean off only for it to come right back.

"I just have to distract them so I can get Kagome out of here." he thought. Not caring of killing Naraku yet. First thing, get Kagome out of here.

All of a sudden, he changed again. Shrinking in size, and spikes disappearing. Kikyo seemingly disappeared, while Inuyasha was focused on fighting Naraku. During the rush of the battle, Ray and Ryuu saw there chance to help.

Ray changed into something that looked just like the form Inuyasha was in, and rammed the real Inuyasha out of the way. Taking his place. Hitting the back wall were kagome was, he looked up at her. When something cut the chains, and someone caught her. Growling deeply he looked at the man, "Inuyasha I intend to help you. Now is our chance to escape now come one." Ryuu said and flew ahead, with Kagome. Inuyasha had no choice but to follow.

"Now Ray!" Ryuu yelled over his shoulder.

An explosion, came from the castle. Ray jumped out of the smoke, Naraku behind them. "You fools! You dare betray me!" Naraku yelled shooting to vines at each of them, but a barrier reflected it.

Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar again, disintegrating most of Naraku's body. "Take this Naraku." Ryuu spat, and threw his weapon, slicing him into smaller pieces.

"Hurry up and finish this guy off so we can get out of here." Ray yelled.

"Backlash Wave!"

When the last attack hit, a swarm of Naraku's insects came. A dark circle of miasma circled. "Inuyasha, you fool. Are you sure you will be able to save Kagome's life!" Were Naraku's last words before disappearing.

A bright light came from Inuyasha, and soon he was normal again. Ryuu landed with Kagome still in his grasp. "Inuyasha.." a raspy voice said

"Kagome!"

Ryuu gave Kagome to Inuyasha, holding her close not to hurt her. "Kagome, this is my fault. I should have never left you alone." Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha, we must get back to your village. Or the miko might not make it." Ray said

"The farthest I can teleport you is two days away from the village, so do you want our help or not?" Ryuu asks

"Your help! You two are the ones that took her in the first place! I should kill you where you stand." Inuyasha yelled

"I agree, but its either the girls life, or you can kill us! What do you choose?" Ryuu asked, he knew the girl needed help soon or she would die along with her pups, which looked like in a few more days would be born if she stayed under this kind of stress. .

"Get me back to the village, now." he growled

Putting two fingers on Inuyasha's forehead, Ryuu teleported him the closest he could to the village. In a blue flash he was gone, "We'll run into them again." Ryuu started

"Yes, we should head towards the same village our selves, I don't think it would be wise to go on our own." Ray said

(With Inuyasha)

Opening his eyes slowly and looking around, he figured out were he was. Then he felt the effects of being awake for 5 days straight as well as continuously fighting. As well with going without food or water for that long.

His legs and arms felt like rubber, and he could barley keep his eyes open. He looked down at the one in his arms, "I won't let her down, not again." he growled to himself, and took off running again. Ignoring the pain, "I won't let you die, I won't let that happen!" he yelled in his mind.

(2 days later) (At kaede's village)

Everyone was taking a break from rebuilding the demon slayers village, placing a barrier around it before they left so demons wouldn't try to tear it right back down.

It was Mika's turn to watch the entrance of the village to see if Inuyasha or Kagome were close yet, of coarse Koro stayed with her.

If was officially the first day of spring, the snow was gone and the planets were coming back. Sitting up in the branches of the tree over looking the entire village. Sitting in her mates lap, just relaxing for once, still worried about her brother though.

"Come on mate, Im sure there fine. I might not like the guy, but he does have power. I can say that much." Koro said

"Yea, I know. You know I can't help it though." Mika said

A low growl came from Koro, making Mika relax. She leaned in closer to him, when something hit her. Well a scent anyway. He also caught it, already reading her mind he jumped down.

"Come on."

Following the scent it lead them a little ways from the village, when they saw a small blood spot by a bush. Looking over it, the found Inuyasha, passed out kagome still tightly in his grasp. "Inuyasha wake up!" Mika growled, his life energy was lower then hers ever was and his power almost completely gone.

She saw Inuyasha try to stand up, as soon as he was on his own feet again. He fell, Mika kept him up, " Koro you have to help Inuyasha back, I'll get kagome." Mika said

"Right."

Mika got Kagome, and Koro some how got Inuyasha's arm around his shoulders so he could get him back. "Just asking, why do I have to get the dead wait." Koro growled

"Cause he would try to kill you in his sleep if you took Kagome, we don't have time to be picky about this stuff."

Inuyasha had been hurt pretty bad from demons more likely on the way back, and Kagome looked really bad. "Don't worry about me, get Kagome help." Inuyasha growled

"Shut up and hang on, we're getting both of you help." Koro said and took off behind Mika.

"Shit, Kagome's bad. The pups are still alive from what I can tell, but she might not make it if we don't do something quick." Mika thought, she hadn't really healing so Kaede would have to help with that.

They got to the village, and Shippo and Kirara came running. "What happen!" he yelled

"Shippo get Kaede, we don't do something now they might not make it!" Mika growled

"Right." Shippo said and ran to find Kaede.

They got Inuyasha and Kagome into the back of the hut, and laid them down. Not 3 seconds after, Kaede came rushing in. "What happened?"

"We found them like this." Koro said

"Go get Sango, Mika ye stay here. Ye must use your powers to heal them both." Kaede said, Koro went to find Sango.

"Kaede I really haven't got the hang of healing yet." Mika said

"Then I guess Im going to have to help." Shadow said running in. "You have to heal the wounds, I'll give them there energy back."

"Right Shadow."

"_To heal your friends you must focus your energy, send it to the wounds they will heal_." Midoriko said

Holding both her hands over them, a light blue light came from her hand. The wounds on them started to heal. When the wounds were gone, the light went. Something else though seemed wrong with Kagome.

Shadow walked over to Kagome, placing a paw on her forehead. A red energy surrounded her. After she did the same for Inuyasha, she curled up in a corner.

"Kaede are they going to be ok?" Shippo asked running into the back.

"Yes, lack of rest as well as food has tired them out. Young Kagome should be fine as well, it seems she will give birth in a week or so." Kaede said

"Good." Shippo said

Then Sango came in, "Lady Kaede, are they going to be ok?" Sango asked

"Sango, I need ye to get these herbs. It will help them along the way." Kaede said giving Sango a list.

"I'll be back soon, lets go Kirara." Sango said, and she flew off.

Kaede stood up and walked out, "Mika ye must separate Kagome and Inuyasha for now." she said

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" Mika asked

"Yes, keep close watch, ye don't know if Naraku put a hex on them." Kaede said and walked out.

Carefully placing Inuyasha on the others side of the room, seeing no other place at the time. "I get stuck watching them, lucky I finished their place when I did. They're going to need a place for the pups." Mika thought, covering her brother in a blanket that was in the corner.

She looked back over at Kagome, she was still very pale. Still didn't look good, even with the energy Shadow gave her it was low. She saw the deep gashes around her wrists that didn't heal. Looking at the unusual burn marks, and cuts, "This looks like dark miko power," Mika thought, "Kinomi damn it! Now I know she did something to me but what?"

Mika wrapped up Kagome's wrists, and covered her up. "Well looks like we have another reason to add, we have to kill Naraku. Looks like we have to keep close, or he might us one of us as a tool." she growled to herself and got up

"Shadow tell me if anything happens ok."

"I will." Shadow said and curled up next to Kagome

Walking out front, her hand traced the scar on her back that Kinomi's arrow hit. She knew something was up, she just wished she knew what. "Whatever she's got planned, I'll turn it on her." she said to herself.

"Hey mate, you ok?" Koro asked coming up behind her

"Yeah I'm fine, thinking is all." she said

"You sure there's nothing wrong? You been acting jumpy the past few days." Koro said, he was concerned and he knew something was wrong. He just wanted her to say something.

Sensing his concern, well it made her feel kinda bad. She had to tell him, "Well the night Kagome got kidnaped, when we were coming back from the hot springs, Kinomi came out of know were. She got me in the back, above the heart, but it barley did anything. I didn't think it was a big deal, I didn't want you worrying or anything." Mika said

"Whenever she's concerned, it is serious. You really have to tell me things like that." he said

When Shadow came running out, "I think Inuyasha might be waking up." Shadow said

Mika walked in, seeing her brother trying to get up. "Bro stay down for a while, your still hurt. It looked like you haven't any rested in the past week." Mika said, trying to push him back down.

"I don't care! Is Kagome ok?" he growled out, still trying to sit up.

"Kagome's fine, she's resting. That's what you need to be doing, that transformation did a number on you." she said

"Please, just at least let me be close to her. I don't want to take a chance of her being taken again." he said, he was begging. He couldn't take it, being even the little bit apart.

Mika was surprised, well then again she could understand. "Well if you want, at least let me help ya up. Come on." Mika said, and got his arm around her shoulders so he could get up. Getting over to the other side of the room, where Kagome was resting. She set him down next to Kagome, from there Inuyasha some how got enough strength to get Kagome into his lap. Then he passed out himself.

"Get some rest bro, your going to have your hands full in a few weeks." Mika laughed and walked out. "Are they going to be ok?" Kimsune asked, running over.

"Yeah, give them a few days and they be back on there feet. Hey were are Iva and Tora anyway?" Mika asked

"They went to work on the village some more. Said they would be back tonight." Kimsune said

(Somewhere in the forest)

Staying low, watching the pitiful display with Naraku. "If anyone should know, its him. You have to attack the heart, make them turn on each other. It looks like the daughter is smarter then the father." Kinomi laughed.

Holding an arrow between her fingers, she broke off the top arrow head. Then she tied on a glass vile, with a black liquid inside. The top was like a needle, and acting as one. "Tonight Scar, will be the end of either you or your mate. It will be your choice." Kinomi thought evilly.

Waiting for the sun to set, that would be the start of the end. In a few short hours, her plan would be set. "Father, you might not remember me. You might not know I even walk this earth, but I will show you I can do something right." Kinomi said to herself, and got everything else ready.

(Sundown)

Sango had returned with everything Kaede had told her to get, and Kaede was making something. The sun was sinking behind the forest. The next night would be the new moon and Mika was not happy about it.

Nothing had really changed with Kagome or Inuyasha, but they would live threw it. Something still didn't feel right. All of them felt it, everyone was on edge. They had gone in pairs to watch over the village, thinking Naraku would try to hit there next.

As the sun set, Sango and Miroku and taken the skies looking over the forest. Kimsune, Shippo, and Shadow took ground level around the village. Mika and Koro took the forest area where Miroku and Sango couldn't see. Sakura stayed back at the village, to look after Kagome and Inuyasha.

Koro was way overprotective now, seeing what happen with Inu baka he wasn't going to let it happen to Mika. Hell no! He was ready to draw his sword when a tree branch moved. "Settle down mate, don't worry nothing is going to happen to me ok." Mika laughed

"I'm not taking any chances, I lost you once I'm not letting it happen again." he said, and wrapped and arm around her waist.

The sun disappeared from sight and the sky darkened. That's when a pain that Mika couldn't stand hit her. She fell to her knees holding on to her head, it felt like she got hit with a freaking tree.

"Mika! What's wrong!" Koro yelled, holding on to her shoulders, now on his knees to try and make eye contact.

"I... I don't know." she growled out. When another sharp pain hit her, and the scar on her back pulsated. Koro pulled her against him, he felt her claws dig into his arm, he didn't care. He saw her dog ears disappear, felt her claws shrink. After a few seconds, her hands fisted into his sleeve and she pulled back enough so he could see her face.

She was human, instead of her eyes being violet though, they were a dark blue. "Mika, your human." Koro said.

"What? How? The new moon isn't until tomorrow night." Mika said

"_Midoriko, what the hecks going on?_" she yelled in her head, but no one answered. "_Midoriko!_"

Holding out her hand, she tried to make the orb of miko energy that she always tested when she was human. Nothing happened. Her miko powers were gone, she couldn't sense anything!

"Mate, come on are you ok? Say something!" Koro yelled

"There's something wrong, I don't even have my miko powers." she said in almost a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Even when Im human, I have my miko powers! I don't even have those. I'm just a human." she said, then she felt that scar on her back pulsate again then all of a sudden just stop. "This is what that slut planned! That stupid arrow, it sealed my demon and miko powers!" Mika growled

"Come on lets get back, maybe Kaede knows something about this." Koro said

"If I'm stuck like this, would you still want to stay with me?" Mika asked sadly.

Koro kissed her lightly, " I wouldn't care, your still my mate. You could be full demon or full human I don't care. If your stuck like this, I find a way to change you back or to change me into a human. I love you all the same." he said

"Thanks mate, means a lot. Come on we better head back." Mika said

(In the forest)

"Lets see how true you find that scar, when you see Koro with me." Kinomi laughed, getting the arrow ready. "After I turn you two against each other, I will then go after the other losers." Kinomi thought to herself and let the arrow fly.

(YAY! I got another one up! Please tell me what ya think, and what will happen next? Will Kagome and the pups be ok? Will Naraku attack the village? What is Kinomi planning? Were did Kikyo disappear? What does Kinomi mean by being Naraku's daughter? (With that guy who knows) Try to answer those. Im so bad, Im asking do you guys think I should make the sequel after the pups are born? Or wait until Naraku is dead and gone? Tell me what ya think on that. Thanks. PLEASE REVIEW!)


	40. Few Weeks, Few Days

A New Beginning

(Chapter 40)

Few Weeks, Few Days

Last time:

After saving Kagome, and some how getting back to the village. Inuyasha and Kagome are safe for now. More surprises are on the way, like Mika turning human, without any kind of powers. What's going to happen now?

On with the chapter: (With Inu and Kag)

"_What happen?_" Kagome wondered. She was afraid to open her eyes, thinking she was still in Naraku's hold. Shaking slightly, scared. When she felt warmth around her, and safe. No cold shackles around her wrists, cold wall at her back. Hearing the steady heartbeat of her mate, and safe in his arms. Kagome settled back, snuggling into Inuyasha's chest.

She had guessed it was late in the night, hearing no one inside. Only hearing the night animals scurrying threw the darkness. Kagome opened her eyes, slightly turning her head to the side to see outside. Greeted by the sights of stars, and the almost full moon shining threw. "I knew he would save me." Kagome thought happily.

Kagome looked up at him, a smile crept on to her. Slowly, her hand reached one of Inuyasha's ears. She started to rub them, and a low purr came from Inuyasha. One amber eyes slightly opened. Inuyasha's vision was still blurry, staying up for a week straight without rest what would you expect. He still felt like rubber, and was still in pain.

Finally able to see normally again. He could tell it was late in the night, and couldn't hear anyone around. Head pounding, he looked down. All the pain seemed to go when he saw Kagome smiling again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting his head on top of hers.

"I'm fine now."

Both still very tried, and worn down. Both of them barley able to keep their eyes open. Both content with being near each other, they soon feel back asleep. Not knowing what was taking place outside.

(Else where)

Quickly letting the first arrow the was intended for the wolf she let loss a second arrow to insure it worked. The first two were warning shots, getting the two separated. She would have to work fast for this to work.

Koro's ears twitched, hearing something coming. Growling low, catching a scent that really made his blood boil over. Standing in front of Mika, the demon in his head was out for blood.

"What's going on?" Mika asked, no being able to tell right now. And it was really frustrating!

"Its Kinomi," he said before he could even finish she was up. "Human or not I'm kicking her freaking ass from here to next year!" Mika yelled.

Before anything else was said, a arrow was sticking out of Koro's back. "Crap, why in the hell was I that stupid to let my guard down!" he growled to himself.

Mika was livid, "Koro, are you ok?" she asked

"Yea, but man it hurts." he growled, noticing the feeling of something being put into him. "Stay still," Mika ordered, and got the arrow out of his back. He growled low, seeing the small whole in his back made Mika go nuts. The arrow wasn't normal a odd vile was attached to the top that did have something in it. It made her worry more, she didn't know what the hell it was.

It was her turn to grab him by the shoulders, "please tell me your ok." Mika almost yelled

"Don't worry about it mate, I'll be fine. I have gotten worse." he laughed, it settled her a bit. Until they heard something snap, even Mika heard it. The growling from Koro steadily got louder.

"So Scar, you still think you can fight me like that?" someone laughed

"You forget slut I'm here!" Koro yelled

Kinomi came out, "So scar, how dose it feel to be completely human with no powers?" Kinomi laughed

"I don't care if I'm human or demon I can still kick your sorry ass." Mika spat, "It was bad enough when you hurt my friends, but when you try to hurt him, you have hell to deal with."

A swell of pride always came to him when Mika did stand up for him, human or not. If looks could kill Kinomi would have been dead million times over. Now the look was worse then ever, Kinomi still has the stupidest look she took a step closer, and Mika was ready to take her head off. Only worrying what the hell she injected into Koro, if she made a wrong move she could hurt him!

"What scar worried? Not sure what I did to you or your mate? How about you take your chance and try and attack." Kinomi mocked, almost reading their minds.

Koro got to his feet, growling low trying to keep the demon side calm witch was proving rather hard. "I swear whatever you did to me and her, if you value your life then you will tell me what you did." Koro growled, claws growling slightly longer.

"I couldn't do that love, that will take the fun out of it." Kinomi mocked, seeing Mika's aura rage when Kinomi called Koro "love". If it was just Mika, she would risk it, she couldn't stand the thought of hurting Koro though. Koro's growling got louder, stepping up to face the wench, he growled out. "You want an early death bed, first you hurt her to were she almost died, you send me to who in the hell knows were, I come back to find you did the same thing twice, and now this. I will kill you."

Mika had enough, she tightened her hand into a fist and quickly snuck a hard right hitting Kinomi hard. Hard enough to send her falling. Even human she did have a very hard punch. "Your in for a lot more wench." Mika spat.

The smile never left Kinomi's face. She grabbed her bow and arrows and shot three arrows at the same time. Koro got of the way easy, and Mika barley did. Getting a small scratch on her arm. She might have had a hard hit but her reflexes sucked. Koro, quickly realizing what he did, got back next to Mika. His demon side yelling at him for leaving her open when she was human.

Kinomi didn't let up on the arrows, firing none stop. Once again narrowly dodging one, she noticed Kinomi wasn't even trying. "What Kinomi you as weak so to need one of us human so you could win?" Mika mocked, guessing the wenches tactics. Getting her mad would be the perfect idea for Koro to get an open shot. Mika opened the mental connection, which she was glad she still did have, "_Koro when I get her mad enough, or to were she does not have her bow and arrows." _

"_I am NOT leaving you open like that!" he yelled _

"_Don't worry about me, I can doge these stupid things just do it." _She said, and made her point by dodging the next arrow. "Come on Kinomi can't even hit me when I'm human! You are pathetic!" Mika laughed.

Kinomi's temper was rising, "Want to bet freak!" Kinomi yelled, and the arrows came faster. Kinomi seemed to forget about Koro at the moment, seeing her anger was set on Mika. She always did have a set temper. Koro reluctantly got ready, not wanting Mika to get hurt. He really wanted to hurt this wench though.

Now Kinomi was trying to hit Mika, but she was still dodging them easy. The practice when she was a kid helped. Steadily getting closer as she went. The closer though the harder it was getting. She didn't know that Kinomi also had a plan. A steady black ball started growing.

When Koro leapt from the trees, his fist seemed to be set on fire. When the black energy ball shot at him, and he wasn't able to move out of the way. It hit and it was sent flying back.

"Koro! Damn your going to pay!" Mika yelled, and shoulder tackled Kinomi down. An arrow implanting itself in her shoulder. Kinomi disappeared, before Mika could do any more damage.

Ignoring the sudden disappearance, Mika ran over to check Koro. Small gashes covered him, "Koro! Are you ok? Come on say something!" she yelled

"Mate you worry to much, I'm fine." he said, and sat up. But flinched, and the gash on his side. "Don't give me that crap, come on lets get back so in wrap those things up." Mika said, and helped him up but flinched using the arm that had the small gash. "Same goes for you too." Koro said

(Back in the village)

Everyone had returned, finished with their search and found nothing in the area. Iva and Tora got back not to long after. "Wonder where Mika and Koro are." Tora wondered

"Those two, went to get some alone time more then likely." Iva laughed

"At times like these, I don't think so." Shadow said, then a low growl came from Tora and Iva. "Kinomi, that damn slut. Come on I'm not getting left out again." Tora growled and changed into her fox form, and ran into the forest. Iva close behind.

Running threw they saw the wench, Tora tackled her down. Paws on her shoulders letting her claws dig in. Iva caught up, "Well looks like you still haven't given up slut." Iva spat

"You two are still alive, pitiful." Kinomi spat

"You keep your mouth shut." Tora growled

Kinomi disappeared, forgetting about the wench for know they went to find there other two friends.

(Next morning)

They had meet up that night, when the sun rose Mika was still human. She didn't like it, the damn wound on Koro's back wouldn't heal either, she didn't like this at all! She could not be stuck like this no way in hell! Shadow had no clue, and Miroku could sense something but couldn't tell what.

Saying Koro was worse now was an understatement, never a foot away. The never ending bad feeling didn't go away. Making things slightly worse, Shadow sensed that Kagome would have the pups within the next 3 days! The neko was usually right on these damn things.

As well as letting everyone besides Sango and Miroku that it looked like the slayer and monk were going to have kids! "You have to be kidding me. Don't tell them that yet, wait until after Naraku is dead." Iva said

It was still early no one really got any sleep, then again who could. It they planned it out right, then hopefully the would kill Naraku within the next week. Hopefully things would have been slightly normal then.

"So you guys have no idea what the wench is planning?" Tora asked

"I wish. I hate being human damn it! I swear if she used some damn poison I'll hunt that damn wench down." Mika said

"We should have killed her when we were kids." Iva mumbled

"You think?" Koro said

"Well whatever she did to you guys I can't sense a spell, a lot of dark energy but that's it. Since your minus the miko power and Kagome is out no one can get it out of ya." Tora said

"Great. I don't care if I stay freaking human I'm still going to kill her and Naraku whenever that comes around."

"If you still human then, your not going any were near it." Koro growled

"The guy caused trouble with all of us, I'm going to help kick his ass." she said

"And get yourself killed in the process! I'm not risking it!" he growled

"Ok you two settle down, we'll see what happens then." Shadow said

"I'm still wondering what the wench is planning, I'm worried about you guys. If she's anything like the wench Kikyo or Naraku she's going to go for the heart and you know it." Tora said

When Kimsune came running, "Kagome and Inuyasha are waking up!" she said

"Come on I want to know what that low life did this time." Mika said getting up.

"I would be careful around your brother, talk about snappy, I almost lost an ear!" Kimsune yelled

"Well what do you expect? He's been threw enough." Koro said

"You go in there you'll lose a lot more then an ear." Kimsune said and ran ahead.

"Ok lets go already!" Iva said catching up with Kimsune.

"This should be fun." Tora said rolling her eyes.

Getting to Kaede's Miroku already looked like he went a round with a bear. "Lady Mika, I think it would be unwise to try and talk to him right now." Miroku said

"I've done this once before I know what I'm doing." she shrugged, "Mate you stay here, you well he would try it."

"Fine." he mumbled

Going in it looked like he was still out, but she could tell other wise. "Hey Inuyasha, its me." she said

He opened one eye, red slits dominating most. A small growl escaped him, seeing she was human. "So you going to take my head off, or you trust me?" she asked

Another growl she guessed was a yes, "Why are you human?" he asked

"Wish I knew, one of Kinomi's tricks." Mika said "What happen to you though, I know dad gave you control of your demon side and you can transform now but that's about it."

"Naraku that bastered, it was a trick but two half demons helped me out." he said

"Really?"

"They took her in the first place I guess realized what was going on. One was half dragon the other a coyote or something." he said

Mika thought for a second, "Oh those two I know them, Ray and Ryuu haven't heard from them in years though. You two were pretty beat up though."

"Try going without stopping for a week. You could heal Kagome though right?" he asked

"Yea, while you were gone rebuilt half the slayer village, we weren't sure if you wanted to stay there or here, but I was just thinking it would be better there since a bigger defense." she said

"I think Kagome would want to be near everyone else, what about you?" he asked

"Well are first plan was to stay there, but if all turns out right going to the mountains build a village of our own for hanyou's."

"Sounds crazy, everyone will go after that."

"Well going to have to deal with that now won't we. You feeling alright?" she asked

"I guess." he shrugged

"Good because in about three days your going to be a dad." she laughed

"T...three days!"

"Yeah, they don't want to wait an longer I guess." Mika laughed, "Well I leave ya alone for a while, waters next to you if you need it."

"Wait how long are you going to stay like that?" he asked

"I wish I knew." she said and walked out.

"How do you do that?" Miroku asked

"Family thing." she shrugged

"Wish you told me that sooner." he mumbled

Going to the side of the hut, she got pulled back into something. "Do you have to scare me." she said

"Couldn't pass it up mate." he growled nipping at the side of her neck. Letting a small smirk cross him, when her scent spiked.

"Ok you two, there could be children around you know." Iva laughed

"Anyway, what happen?" Tora asked

Koro pulled her down to sit in his lap, before she could say anything. "Well I guess Ray and Ryuu helped them out." she said

"Wait you mean from our old clan?" Iva asked

"Yea."

"That's a surprise." Tora said

"Well I guess they were helping Naraku at first then figured out what was going on." she said

"I wish they would come back." Iva said

"They're still mad at us for running away without them more then likely." Tora growled

"Couldn't blame them." Koro said

"Well it was a last minute thing! My dad was going to send us who knew were." Iva said

Tora then looked around, "Sis speaking of fathers I think yours is coming." said Tora

"Great, what does he want this time." she said

"I thought I made it clear to contact us when Inuyasha returned." someone spoke up.

"Sorry, I forgot, there fine anyway." Mika said, guessing it was her father this time. "Oh great he's going to bring it up I know it."

Koro not really meeting her father yet wasn't nervous really, just something about it. When he stepped out from the forest. "You are here why?"

"It is a crime to want to see my grandchildren when they're born? As well as see who my daughter had chosen for a mate." he asked

Her and Koro going slightly red. "Why are you human?" he asked

"Someone I have a problem with put a spell on me that's all." Mika said

"If you wish I can break it, or do you want to yourself?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

A light glow came from his fingers, and put them on her forehead. "After tonight you'll be back to normal." he said

"Thank kami." she said

"As for the other reason I was here." he started

"What would that be?" she asked

"You know the rules of our clan, as my only daughter, I must see if the wolfs love is true or not." he said

"I can already assure you it is!"Koro growled, getting pissed off anyone would say that he didn't really love mika.

"Words mean nothing." he said

"Father, look this is one thing I don't need any reassurances on. I know its real, the mark says enough." Mika shot

"That may be, all he must do is fight me." he said. (I know Souunga but I have to have him have something)

"If that's what I have to do to prove it fine." Koro growled

"And Mika, the ceremony will be done." he said

"I think I liked it better when you weren't around." she mumbled

Getting up, having no doubt that Koro could win. Then again her father was powerful from what Myoga said. "He'll be fine." she thought.

Drawing both swords, growling low. This guy was way to calm about this. Maybe that training he got would come in handy. Totally caught of guard by how fast this guy could move. Barley dodging the blade.

"Sis, what happens if he does loss?" Tora asked

"I have no clue, but like Im going to listen to my father now." Mika said, suddenly feeling the miko energy return to her. "If he tries to kill him he has me to deal with."

Koro still not seeing Inutaiso plan, he kept on dodging the blade by half an inch. Finally tried of playing games, he let one of his ultimate attacks out. A red twister came from one of his swords, but he moved out of the way.

Seeing the young wolfs power he decided to go with the last test. Slashing the blade at an angle it sent it looked like it was heading for Koro but my a sharp turn. Seeing the attack going at her, mika got ready to use her miko powers if needed.

"Shit!" Koro cursed

Jumping down right in front of Mika he took the attack head on. "Koro!"

"What the hell was that! Trying to kill your own daughter, and my mate I don't think so!" Koro growled

Sheathing his sword with a satisfied grin, "You passed."

"Huh?"

"It was a test, to see of who's life you placed first." he said

"So you didn't have to hurt him! I could told you he's been doing that since I was a kid!" Mika yelled

"There will be one more test, that shall not be mine. If you pass that then I will know." he said

"What are you talking about?" Koro growled

"You shall see soon, Mika your ceremony shall be in 3 days." he said, "I shall be back in that time to see my son."

With that said he was gone. "Koro your ok right?"

"Yea, it wasn't a real attack it was a fake." he said

"I'm going to kill him." she mumbled

Koro laughed lightly, pulling her to him again. "You always worry to much you know that." he growled

"Why do we even try." Tora mumbled

"Your telling me." Iva laughed

"You love birds how about you think what your father said about that test." Tora said

"Whatever it is, we'll pass it easy." he said

"What is it has something to do with that slut though, you know how she can use spells and crap like that." Iva said

"In order for that to work all sides have to not agree, in this case all sides are on the same level." he said, "Besides no damn spell would work on me."

"Sure do hope so." Tora said

"I'm so glad I'm only going to be like this for another what 18 hours." Mika said

"Oh yea that'll fly by." Iva laughed

Now in the same possession they were before her father came around. When Sakura came running, tackling her adoptive mother. "Hey Sakura." Mika laughed

"Mommy why are you human now?" she asked

"Nothing to for you to worry about." she said, when Mika noticed Sakura had a bruises on her arm and one small one on her face, as well as over her left eye. Knowing the marks from when she was a kid, it looked like Koro did too. "Sakura who hit you." Koro growled

Sakura flinched back, tears came to her eyes. "Some kids were picking on me." she said lowly.

"What did they look like?" Mika asked

"They were tall, they called me a filthy half breed." Sakura said, and started crying. Hugging Mika, Iva and Tora let out a small growl. As did Koro, they all knew what it was like. "Come on Sakura show us who did this." Koro said, even in the few short weeks he did come to see her as a daughter.

"Ok." she chocked out.

Picking her up, "Come on we got some kids to set straight." Iva growled

Sakura lead them to a spot near the forest were not to many people were, and three very pissed off demons surrounded 6 teenagers. Kirara at the forefront, and Kiba and Tsume either side, growled loudly snapping at anyone who moved. Sakura tried to hide when she say them.

"Good job you three." Tora said

"Get these mutts away from us!" one of the boys yelled, Kiba snapped at his arm.

"Well to bad for you we aren't here to help." Iva spat.

"So it takes six punks like you to pick on a little girl huh?" Koro growled standing next to Kiba.

"Its another freak!" one of the idiots yelled

"Well get this straight brat we're the freaks that'll show you not to mess with my daughter got it." Koro growled

Sakura looked up slightly, she did start seeing him as a dad. He was saying she was his daughter. Tears came to her eyes again but happy ones this time, Mika looked down.

Giving Sakura to Iva for a second, "Brats you call him a freak again, I'll be sure you don't live much longer." she spat

The boys didn't make a move, "Freaks shouldn't live in this village of even walk this land!" one of the braver ones yelled.

Tsume snapped at him, almost getting him. "Your wrong on that, people like you shouldn't walk this earth." Iva growled

"What do you guys see that makes up so different? All I see is a bunch of no brains that could easily be demons if you pick on little kids that don't know how to defend herself." Tora growled

Another of the idiots of the group grabbed a pathetic sword out, and went for the most human looking one at the time, who was really pissed off. Grabbing the brats arm, bending it back far enough so it would crack, breaking it in half. Dropping the useless scrap, and falling to the ground holding his arm.

"Your lucky we don't kill worthless humans like you." Koro growled grabbing one by the front of his shirt.

"But this time we might make an exception to that rule." Tora growled, cracking her claws.

"And it would be more painful then you could imagine." Iva snarled fangs showing.

"After we're done with you, the wolves will have there way." Mika spat.

Kiba and Tsume making there point by growling louder, "And they don't like when you mess with there pack do you?" Mika asked

Kiba and Tsume changed into there bigger forms. What looked like stratified smirks crossed them.

The boys finally realizing who they were messing with, went behind the one that saw a leader. "It wasn't us! He made us do it!" they yelled

Snickering slightly, "Fools." Koro snapped

Mika using some energy, sent 6 energy darts at them knocking them out. Kiba and Tsume changed into the smaller form as did Kirara.

Kirara jumped onto Iva's shoulder to check on Sakura, purring slightly. Without seeing, Sakura jumped from Iva and tackled Koro down. Death grip around his neck. He was at a total loss. Mika laughed slightly.

"_What did I do!" _he asked

"_What you said to those brats, you said she was your daughter. She never had a real dad that openly said that. Or stand up for her for that matter, her father beat her never let her out, so she never really have a real father." _Mika said

Iva and Tora laughed slightly, never thought Koro would be a dad anytime soon. Mika went over to koro, who was now sitting up. Sakura letting her up her grip a little, looking back to meet him in the eye. Trying to stop crying.

"D...do you r..really want m..me as a daughter?" she chocked out.

Slightly looking back at Mika, "Yea." he said, putting a hand on her head. Once again she had a death grip. "I have a real dad now!" she cried

"Sure do kid." he said

"You have a family now Sakura. You don't have to worry about people like that." Mika said, looking over at her two friends.

"Any do we kick there sorry ass." Iva said

"Any knows what's good for them they'll shut there traps." Tora said

"Come here Sakura, lets get rid of those things for ya." Mika said.

Sakura jumped on her, remembering what she did with Kagome and Inuyasha. The bruises were gone. "Did people that to you when you were little?" Sakura asked

"It was a daily thing, we learned to ignore it though." Iva said

"If it got rough we fought them off most of the time." Tora said

"People think that we're low lives, and are peoples personal punching bags. How do you think we all meet in the first place." Mika said

"It that how you and daddy meet too?" she asked

"Got that right, saved me from those baka's." he said

"Also how they started liking each other." Iva added

"Or was that after the beating up of anyone who looked at them wrong?" Tora laughed.

Wanting to get off that subject for a while, Mika was wondering why she was out here alone. "Sakura what were you doing out here anyway?" she asked

"Me, Kimsune, and Shippo were playing hid and seek." she said

"Oh really?" Iva asked, knowing the half fox tactics, it was either that or they feel asleep.

Tora rolled her eyes, "I'll be right back." she growled, went to find the smaller fox. Coming back 5 minutes later with them in hand. "What we do!" they both yelled

"I thought I told you to watch Sakura." Mika said

"We were!" Kimsune yelled

"That's why those losers over there were picking on her and you did nothing?" Iva asked

"Uh...well we were to far away to hear anything!" Kimsune said

"Yea!" Shippo said

"Its not there fault." Sakura said

"You two are off the hook this time, just try and keep an eye on her there are kids that still make fun of half demons around here." Tora said

"Sorry, we didn't know." Kimsune said

(I'm sooooooo sorry please don't kill me! I know it took me forever to put this up but I had some totally major writers block and I know I promised little mini Inu's this time next time I promise plus x2 longer and 5x faster then this one. Hehehe Well hope you like and I will Update faster cause next one has so many twists it'll make a twister look tame. Now please PUSH THE BUTTON!)


	41. Mind Games of the Heart

A New Beginning

(Chapter 41)

Mind Games of the Heart

It was later on that night, when Kagome finally woke up. When Inuyasha noticed he didn't turn human like he normally did.

"Don't look at me, I have no clue. Might have something to do with what dad did?" Mika shrugged.

"The guys whack if you ask me." Koro growled

Mika rolled her eyes, "So sis how you feeling anyway?" Mika asked

"Better." she said

"That's good." Sango said

"What wolf got beat by an old man." Inuyasha laughed

"Oh shut it, and I didn't lose!" Koro growled

"Oh really then what did you call it?" Inuyasha laughed

"It wasn't even a fight, it was a damn test and I passed just to let you know!" Koro growled

"Yea right." Inuyasha growled

"Just letting you know bro it was, and it was a lot easier for you since you're the guys son." Mika said

"Feh."

Growling low, Koro left. "I'll be back later, let you guys have some alone time." Mika said and went after him. Running to caught up. "Hey love what's wrong?" she asked grabbing onto his arm.

Turning to look at her, she felt her blood rush, human or not. The mark on her neck helped to add to know what he wanted. Not really surprising seeing it was the same with her, well besides her hiding it more. A small grin crossed her. "Guess all these people around is bugging ya?"

Slightly blushing seeing his eyes wander over her, as well as the crystal around her neck started glowing at the attention. Demon wanting to come out badly! Putting a finger under her chin to make her look straight at him, she saw light red slits. "Well mate what do you expect? Not being able to be alone really gets annoying." he growled, voice very different. Pulling her to him, back against him. Arms tightly around her. "After a while I just can't help myself." he growled, lightly latching on to the bite mark on her neck.

"I'm yours love." she said, voice now different.

"You two are so hopeless!" someone laughed

Both breaking away, seeing Iva laughing her head off. Tora rolling her eyes. "I'm so going to kill her." Koro growled

Tora finally hit Iva on the head to shut her up. "Hey!" she yelled

"If you two need some alone time all you had to do was say so, we could watch things." Tora said

"Looks like those to need it." Iva laughed

Without much said, those to were gone. (Hint I DON'T Write lemons if anyone has forgot) Iva busting up again. "I am going to torture you when your in her position." Tora said

"Like I ever would! Probably be you first!" Iva said

"No way!" Tora said

When two pairs of eyes watched from the forest, "Damn." Ray mumbled, eyes locked on Tora. "You can say that again." Ryuu said, his eyes on Iva.

(With Inu and the gang)

"So Inuyasha where was Naraku's castle?" Miroku asked

Earning a warning growl from him for bringing it up around Kagome. "Don't worry about it Inuyasha." Kagome said

"Its in the southern area." he growled

"So he's using the mountains as cover." Miroku said

"It seems that way." Sango said

"His trickery might go far beyond what ye expect." Kaede said

"Like what?" Shippo asked

"Aiming for the heart seems to be her meaning, seeing what he tried to do." Shadow said, "He knows who and what to aim for, and it doesn't seem like he hesitates to do it. He has no heart, so he has no compassion there lies his weakness."

"How is that a weakness!" Inuyasha growled

"What gives you power? What gives you the will to keep fighting?" Shadow asked

The others looked at each other for a second. "Its to protect the ones you love, or care for. Strength draws from that, when you don't have that you have no real power. Its at a level and it stays, the power we have can go as high as much as we need." Shadow said

"That makes sense, but then why has Naraku gotten away so many times?" Shippo asked

"Because then, yeah you were friends but not as strong as now. Most people underestimate the power of friendship, and love. If I'm correct two things that made the Shikon jewel in the first place."Shadow explained

"Plus you got us now and we are going totally kick butt!" Kimsune said

"Yeah right runt." Inuyasha mumbled

"I heard that!" she growled

"We have many allies to help us out, but will it be enough?" Miroku wondered

"More then enough."

"Plus we do have Midoriko's soul on our side! That should count for something!" Kimsune said

"True."

(Back outside)

"Man I hate being human." Iva mumbled, laying back looking at the stars.

"Who doesn't." Tora mumbled

"So you think it was the Ray and Ryuu we knew? The ones Kagome was talking about?" Iva asked

"How many half dragon demons are working with a coyote? Of course its them." Tora said

"Why don't you think they came back anyway?"

"Who knows, all I know it the very short few weeks you went a little whack around Ryuu if I remember right." Tora laughed

"I was 13!" Iva yelled

"Your point?"

"Well you can't say much since the same thing happen with you and Ray? Or was I seeing things?" Iva snapped

"Ok, I get your point jeez." Tora said

Ignoring her friend for now she looked back up at the stars, "Man I have a really bad feeling about something?" she said

"Getting killed bad feeling? Or someone going to die bad feeling?" Tora asked

"Both, I just can't shake something. I have a bad feeling it has something to do with Kinomi though." Iva said

"With her around again I wouldn't doubt it. If she's planning a wolf disappearing act again though its not going to work that's for sure." Tora said

"We were weaker back then anyway, even if that did happen we could kill any damn demon." Iva said

"Yea, what if though she's going to try some crazy mind control spell like that one time." Tora said

"Oh kami don't remind me, I almost got sick." Iva said

"You get sick! Mika transformed! Man that was bad, but Kinomi was stupid enough to over do it." Tora said

"Yes, but she's gotten smarter not. Plus Naraku's help, who in the hell knows anymore."

(Kinomi)

"Just make it all the easier scar." Kinomi laughed. Tossing a second vile in the air, catching it again. "All men are the same, demon, human, or half breed. After tonight you'll think you were just a tool that was tossed aside."

Kinomi hadn't planned this, but they worked into it perfectly. "Love isn't real. And your soon going to learn that meaning." she thought.

"To kill one you hold dear, or for you to be killed by him what a plan. Even my father could not think of such a thing, instead of killing the baka Inuyasha he let him be pinned for 50 years. This is going to be for good." she thought.

When the sun slowly kept over the village, a dark smile made its way to her. Chanting something that vile started glowing. "Let the game begin." she laughed

(Hour later)

Curled up under something dark, she tried to move closer to were she thought her mate would be and was earlier, but wasn't there. Her ears twitched around, and she couldn't hear anything.

Sore from the previous night, she opened her eyes. At first all she saw was black, then remembered she was just under Koro's haori. Looking from under it, she looked around but didn't see him. "Where did he go?" she wondered

They had never been apart since he found her, unless she was with Iva and Tora. Ears dropping slightly, maybe she did something wrong.

"Hey Mika, finally found ya." Tora said, leaning against a tree keeping her back to her.

"Hey Tora." she said, not really noticing.

Tora knew something was wrong from how her sister sounded, plus she would have been running for her life it she was normal. Then noticed Koro wasn't around, ok now things were weird. "Yo where's Koro?"

"I was hoping you knew." Mika said

"Something bad happen?" Tora asked

"No, believe me."

"I'm not even going to ask." Tora said rolling her eyes.

"You can turn around I'm decent." Mika growled

Tora looked over her shoulder, happy to see her sisters dog ears back for once. "Well glad your back to normal." she said

"Yea, I know." Mika said, then looked around again, hoping maybe he was playing a trick or something. Not sensing anything, her ears dropped again. Leaving her outer haori off, leaving a black sleeveless shirt under, easily showing the marks on her shoulders and neck, that seemed to look well re-bitten.

"So you haven't seen him then?" Mika asked

"No I would have told ya if I knew. So how you feeling anyway?" Tora asked, laughing a little seeing her sister slightly sore from what she really didn't want to know.

"Sore, but great otherwise." Mika said

"Well what's thing you remember? Before he went?" Tora asked, "Just make sure its not going to gross me out ok."

"Very funny, it was nothing but normal." she said

"Hmm... maybe he just headed back." Tora shrugged

Mika shook her head, "No. That's not it, I'm going to look for him ok? I'll be back I a while." Mika said

"What about other times? This ever happen?" Tora asked

"No."

Then Tora remembered what Iva said about the bad feeling she had last night, "I hope its not that serious." she thought

When a small light came from the mark on her shoulder and neck, the silver dragon glowing brightest. "What the hells going on?" Tora asked

"How am I supposed to know!" Mika growled

"You're the expert on this thing, what the hell the does the dragon mark mean?" Tora yelled

"The dragon means eternal love! It links and protects the bond in the first place." Mika growled

"Then why is it glowing!"

"Something is wrong, trying to mess with the mark. Its not letting it happen. It's a damn spell, a mind washing one!" Mika growled, realizing what was going on. "That's that Kinomi did! Come on!"

Shooting up, Tora changed into her fox form. "And where are we supposed to start looking?" she growled

"What do you think I don't know!" Mika growled, without another word she was gone. Not having the slightest idea were to go, she couldn't pick up a scent anywhere. Really starting to panic, what the hell was Kinomi going to do! Dark mikos could remove marks using the right spell, then.. "Hell no!" she growled

Using the necklace around her neck, she changed into her full demon self, tail included. Then at least she could pick up a faint scent.

(Back at the village)

All seemed normal, when the all to missed sound of a certain hanyou getting slammed into the ground. "That's hasn't happen in a while." Sango said

"I'm guessing mood swings." Iva said

"Well she is going to give birth soon what do you expect." Shadow said

When Kiba and Tsume started growling low, and ran into the forest. "Wonder what that was about?" Miroku said

"Who knows." Shippo said

When a cold chill went down Iva's spine, "I think I better check this out." she thought, and went the same way.

Running into Tora on the way, "Oh boy what's wrong?" Iva asked

"Remember you bad feeling? Well I think it does have something to do with a new problem! He's missing again!" Tora growled

"Not again! Ok how did sis not know until now!" Iva yelled

"Who knows, we're not sure yet. It's a guess, you haven't seen him have you?" Tora asked

"No. Oh kami not again, ok lets move it! I do not want to see sis go threw that again!" Iva growled

"Worse." Tora added and left.

"Not again." Iva thought.

( Mika )

The same cold feeling filled her, as almost the same thing happened as 7 years ago. Now under very different circumstances. She could hardly keep the crystal going, in needed concentration which she had none of. Finally letting it go back, she stopped for a second. Leaning against a tree for a second, she was kicking herself for being such a baka. "I thought when he came back things would be just fine! My whole damn life is against me! Just give me one damn moment of peace already. Oh yea its already over with!" she thought.

Growling low when she thought she heard something, it just turned out to be Kiba.

Most of the morning went by and they hadn't found anything, Mika was getting worse. She was hoping her eyes were wrong but she swore she saw the mark fade. Every time she tried to use the mark to try and see something or use the link it was complete gone. "No I'm not going to let that happen." she thought, and raced on. When a red spot caught her attention.

Going to the spot, she knew it was blood. Not just anyone's. "I swear if she hurt him, she'll wish she never walked this earth!" Mika growled

Finally catching a strong recent scent for once, red slits already appearing. A deep growl came from now were when Kinomi's damn scent hit her, with something that shouldn't have been there.

"She's going to die, she is going to rot in the pits of hell when I'm done!" she snarled, the still newer wolf blood going nuts.

Jumping over a river, and to a very dense forest. All the scents mixing up messing up everything. Worry filling her again, never feeling so alone. Hands shaking, she looked around wildly.

"_You must settle down." _Midoriko said

"_Easy for you to say!" _she growled back

A gut feeling told her to go straight ahead, she followed it. Closer she got, the more the mark started glowing. When she slowed down when a wall of trees to dense to see threw cut her off. Claws grew and sliced threw all of them in one shot. And she fell frozen, one of the many worse nightmares happening.

Eyes went back and fourth red to normal, sword not helping what so ever. The necklace around her neck snapped in half, falling to the ground with a metallic clang. Kinomi was going to die so slowly! Kinomi was kissing her mate!

The sound of the crystal breaking, thank kami, broke it apart. He had a far off look in his eye. A sick smirk on Kinomi's face. "So scar I see you finally came around." Kinomi mocked, "Oh yes why you're here, well I guess you can plainly see, he doesn't want you anymore. I guess I got what he wanted."

Making the blood go100x faster then before. Insult her like that, for some play thing. Say he was a dishonorable loser that just wanted that! Claws growing, eyes staying red. When something knocked her out of her demon state. "Mika!" he snarled, the far off look going away making it look more convincing.

"She's right, I did get what I want. You can get lost." he growled

Once again setting her off, did she really look that much like a moron."You forget something Kinomi, I know what this mark means unlike you." Mika growled

"Ok fine, tell me what does that dumb mark means?" Kinomi mocked

"It means, that we can't be broken apart. That damn spell you put on him, I know about it. If you don't let him go now, I swear I'll kill you!" she growled

Kinomi didn't lose the sick grin. Snapping her fingers, Koro's eyes changed to red. Claws grew, and dark blue marks appeared. "Get her." Kinomi laughed

Growing fear went threw her, when he listened! Not able to move out of the way, 5 gashed were ripped into her side. Knocking her out of it. Running to find one of her friends, she jumped out of the way when 5 silver beams shot threw the forest. "Koro come on break out of this!" she yelled, and ducked under another attack.

Whenever his eyes landed on each mark the red went back a little but came right back. Seeing something up ahead, she dodged yet another attack, blood still gushing from her side. "Tora! Iva!"

The two had given up, and were waiting for something. When they saw something they thought was impossible. "Just freaking great!" Iva growled

"Would you guys quite it and get Kinomi damn it!" Mika yelled

Not bothering to ask questions they took off, good thing she did do all that training back then or else things could have been a lot worse. No matter what she thought she couldn't hurt him.

"My damn life is nothing but a hell whole! I don't know what I didn't to this damn place, but I know enough that this shouldn't happen to anyone." she thought.

"Well scar what will you do now? Let him kill you or you do the killing?" Kinomi mocked, she could see her didn't stop her from getting even more pissed off. If this went threw Kinomi won either way.

Kinomi was a little surprised when scar didn't make a move to attack. Grinning though when she heard bone shattering into 100 pieces, and a sharp yelp. "Either way, the more pain the better." she thought.

Mika held on to her arm, deep gash going the from her elbow to her wrist and bone in more pieces then the damn jewel. Even if every damn instinct told her to attack, she couldn't. "Well if last night was my last, then I have no regrets. Who am I kidding! If he goes threw with this, when he does figure it out it'll kill him." she thought.

Then remembering a move that wouldn't hurt him, but it could her. One problem it required to arms. "Well have to make do with what I got." she thought, looking at the scar on her right hand, then knew one thing that would work but pain was involved.

Jumping over another attack landing behind him, grabbing both his wrists behind his back. Giving the perfect time to get her bad. The plan was complicated but any other way he would be completely purified. Knowing what was going to happen, his right hand got free slashing right threw her stomach. Grabbing is right hand with her own, scars matching. Unplanned his other hand dug into where her heart was.

Ignoring the pain, her left hand landed flat against the scar on his back were the spell was. Kinomi watched on, even with all the previous encounters there was always a foreign energy it shot up this time. When she realized what it was. "Damn! She's is part miko! I knew it!" she hissed.

"Got that right slut." Tora growled, drawing her sword.

"You two again." Kinomi said, anger flaring in her aura.

"You always under estimated her, this time it'll be your last." Iva growled

"I guess father was right." Kinomi spat

"Father? Who in the hell are you talking about?" Iva growled

"Naraku fools." Kinomi spat

Iva and Tora looked at each other, Naraku had a kid! Well the guy was sick but damn. "No wonder we always hated you." Tora spat, the flames on the sword started glowing.

"I won't do that, until scar there can free him I die so does he." Kinomi warned, laughing at the looks on there face.

Knowing what Mika was going to do scared them, last time she tried that, well not so good results. There was more then one close call when there were kids. All they could do now is watch. Hoping neither of them would die out of this.

Praying this would work, Mika held on to his hand tighter, knowing this was going to be painful for both of them. "Kami if you hate me please don't show it now." she thought, and finally let the energy go. Feeling him tense up, an ear splitting howl shot there the forest. She hated herself then more then ever, but didn't let up when the pain went threw her as well. The mark on their shoulder glowing. Falling to his knees, bringing her down with him. Small whimpering sounds could easily be heard. Putting her forehead against his back, she just wanted to kill herself then. Pain is the last thing she ever wanted to cause him. "I'm so sorry." she whispered, and sent the last bit of energy killing the spell. Both of them passed out.

The glass vile in Kinomi's hand burst into pieces the black liquid falling on her hands. Burning threw it. "Even if you damn freaks beat me, those two won't be the same you know it." she spat

"Your wrong on that, they still have each other and they'll get threw this though I can't say the same for you." Tora spat.

"Wrong again freaks." Kinomi spat, and used her staff to disappear.

"Damn it all." Iva growled, "I'm so tried of those damn tricks!"

"Your not the only one."

When they heard someone moving they were glad to see Koro moving. With some pain but all the same. It looked like he knew what he did too, Kinomi couldn't just knock out so he didn't know she had to let him see it. Knowing this was going to be bad.

Using the little strength he had left, he pushed himself up into a sitting position. Already seeing the blood on his claws, scared of what that meant. Looking over, his heart twisted.

Blood already started to pool up around her. If it wasn't bad enough, the very faint scent of death was there, but was going away. Still didn't help what happened. "I did this..." he thought, his demon side ashamed of being able to do this, human hating himself for letting it happen. He was supposed to protect her! Not hurt her!

Seeing Mika's ears fold back, her left arm pushed her up. Right arm hanging limply to her side. Sitting up, well trying to anyway. The wounds on her side and stomach didn't make it to easy. Next thing she knew she was leaning against someone. Not even having to look to know who it was. "I guess kami doesn't hate me as much as I thought."

"Well at least you two are going to live." Iva said

"Don't even start bro cause you were under a damn spell." Tora said, guessing that was coming soon.

His ears feel, "It shouldn't have happened."

Mika knew this was going to happen, "The spell was strong, its _not_ your fault." she said, "I knew it wasn't you anyway."

Midoriko acting on her own used her own power to heal her. Gashes now gone, still a little weak from all the energy used. "_You get into more trouble then anyone I have ever seen." _she said

"I'm sorry mate, I didn't mean for that to happen." Koro said sadly.

"I know that, it wasn't you."

"You two really have to be glad nothing really bad happened. Enough with the blaming your alive aren't ya." Iva said

"It could have been worse!" he growled

"But it didn't love, besides scaring me a little." Mika said

"A little?" Tora laughed

"Shut it." Mika growled

When Tora decided to leave the two alone for a while. Without saying anything she dragged Iva off. Leaving two very confused friends behind. As well as giving them some alone time for a minute at least. Nuzzling against his mates neck, hoping to settle his demon blood. Kissing the fang marks on her neck.

"Mine." he growled

A small smirk crossed her, "Mine." she growled back, stopping herself from laughing when his grip tightened. "Always koi." he growled

(Late that night)

Dark out now, and no one ever found out what happen earlier. They left it that way. During the day a young boy came looking for help. The others said they would do it, but Miroku volunteered himself and Inuyasha since the hanyou was edgy. Not wanting to leave afraid of Kagome would have the pups when he was gone. But after literally pushing him out to do it.

Putting a rush on it dragging the monk the whole way, but still had yet to come back. Not to surprising. Kiba and Tsume sticking close to Kagome. Others keeping watch, Mika more dead set on killing the wench if she came around.

It was quiet for now, skies clear and hopefully nothing eventful until later. That was hoping anyway. Kagome was inside with Sango playing a card game to try and pass the time. "So Kagome think of names yet?" Sango asked

"Haven't really thought about it." Kagome said

Shadow curled up near by just in case, watching them as did Kirara, Kiba, and Tsume. (Please just letting people know I really don't know anything about this stuff)

When a sharp pain shot threw Kagome's stomach, Shadow saw this. "Oh boy." she mumbled

"S..Sango I think, the babies want to come out." Kagome said

Shadow ran out looking for Kaede, or whoever she ran into first. Which happened to be Mika. "Yo Shadow what's up?" Mika asked

"Kagome's having the pups!" Shadow yelled

"Oh crud." she mumbled

"Go help Keade and Sango, you've done this before." Shadow said

"Total random act! I couldn't help it if Luna went out when she was expecting!" Mika growled.

"Still! Koro you go get Inuyasha! Now!" Shadow yelled and ran.

"Why me?" Koro growled

"Because you're the only one fast enough, take Tora with you. Just hurry up!" Mika growled, ran.

Growling low, he went to find Tora. "Figures." he thought, and spotted Iva and Tora. "Finally."

"Yo bro what's up?" Iva asked

"We have to find dog boy, and the monk that's what!"

"You mean?" Tora asked

"Yea ok now come on already!" he growled wanting to get this over with. Tora changed into her fox form going a lot faster that way.

(With Inu and Miroku)

Storming threw the forest back to the village, "You just had to stay didn't you." Inuyasha growled, "Your lucky I don't tell Sango you were hitting on girls again."

"Please my friend I couldn't help myself." Miroku said

"Yea right tell her that." he growled

When three aura's came towards them, "What now!" Inuyasha growled

"Nothing dog boy besides getting sent out here to drag you back." Koro growled

"Why would that be!" Inuyasha growled

"Not that time Inuyasha! Unless you want to miss the birth of your kids!" Iva yelled

Standing shocked for a second, he was there then gone. "Didn't have to tell him twice." Tora mumbled

Catching up which seemed almost impossible, when something echoed threw the forest. Inuyasha went crashing to the ground in a crater 5 feet deep. "That isn't good." Iva said

"I'm guess 2 minutes apart by now." tora said

"Unless that kids out by now." Koro mumbled

Without saying anything he took off again, about another 10 minutes from the village. Another crater 10 feet this time. "Maybe having children isn' t a good idea." Miroku said, the three half demon rolled there eyes.

(Village)

About 3 hours in and Mika had already lost hearing in one ear, "Where is he! I'm going to kill him!" Kagome yelled, and sharp pain.

"Ok sis settle, I'll help you kill him when he gets hear ok." Mika said

The wolves being smart ran when they had the chance, Shippo hiding outside. Since Inuyasha wasn't there, Kagome did the next best thing. "SIT!"

A loud crash echoed from about a mile away, "Uh..sis think that might slow him down a bit." Mika said nervously

"Ye are doing good child." Kaede assured

A pain worse then the last hit, and another sit command. When a the echo of body crashing into solid ground came from a few feet away. "I'll get the dead man." Mika said quickly and ran out. Seeing her brother in a 15 foot deep crater. Dragging him up, "Bro if you don't get in there now, I'll hurt you. Another 10 minutes and you would have been last to see your kids." Mika growled

"Dead man walking." Kimsune laughed

"SIT!"

Yet another crater, when the others came around. "5 an counting." Iva laughed

"Try getting your ear dumb busted." Mika growled, left ear twitching a lot more then normal. "Wish I stayed human past this at least." she thought.

"Inuyasha, get in here now!"

Afraid of what would happen other wise, he ran in. A few more death threats later, and after Inuyasha lost feeling in his fingers, from Kagome's death grip. Others outside besides Mika who got dragged back by Shadow. Crying hit everyone's ears, that didn't mean it was over yet. The first baby was handed over to Sango to clean 'em up, a little boy with black hair and little puppy ears on his head.

Inuyasha knew it wasn't long when and death grip tightened on his fingers. But this time there was no crying. Plus a low curse from Mika added to some concern. "What the hells wrong!" Inuyasha growled

The second pup was a girl had silver hair, and dog ears, along with a tail. Problem was, she wasn't breathing! "Child use ye's powers, it's the only way!" Kaede said, handing over the small child.

That's when of course Midoriko stepped in, "_Put two fingers against the heart, I'll do the rest."_ she said

Listening she did, a small light and the little girl opened her eyes, a deep blue gray color. Then noticing Midoriko left a small mark on the back of the babies neck. Not crying but good enough. "That was close." she thought, feeling a little drained all of a sudden. "I guess tails run with the girls in the family."

Inuyasha as impatient as ever, was going nuts. "She's fine bro, settle down already." Mika said

Sango handed over the boy to a very and also impatient Kagome, still worn out though. It turned out the little boy had amber color eyes. Mika gave the little girl to the pacing father. (Inuyasha is a daddy hehehe)

"Looks nothing like ya." Mika laughed

Ignoring her he sat down next to Kagome with the other baby. "Lets leave the little family alone for a while." Sango said

"Good idea." Mika said and left.

Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, she had never thought this would happen. It never entered her mind. A year ago she would have thought of this impossible, the least likely thing ever. Now this.

Inuyasha was just as amazed, he never thought of having a family. Or be a father. He'd sure as hell be better then his so called father.

"I love you Inuyasha." she said

"I love you too Kagome." he growled, kissing her forehead.

(Yay! Inu's a daddy! I have been waiting for so long to write that part! Hehehe names will be revealed next chapter! Please, oh please review! Try to guess what the names are going to be. For the boy, either Haru, Nibori, or Taro. For the girl either Shina or Takara. Who ever guesses right gets there own special character made up! Now PUSH THE BUTTON!)


	42. Death of One, Heartbreak to Others

A New Beginning

(Chapter 42)

Death of One, Heartbreak of Others

It had been two days since the pups where born, and they already where as stubborn as there father. Ever name they thought of for the two, they made sure to know if they liked it or not. Since they where half demons they did grow faster then humans, even at two days old they acted like they were 6 months old already.

The boy looked more like Kagome, as for the daughter excluding the tail looked like Inuyasha. Well a mix of both anyway. Now each having either black or silver highlights, on the tips of there ears, or tail.

Kagome was happy to be her normal self again, and was totally amazed. Inuyasha sitting next to her, holding his son. Letting the little boy play with his ears. Maybe he had more of Kagome's traits after all.

The little girl just rolled her eyes at her brother. When a name hit Kagome, "Inuyasha how about Takara?"

"Huh?"

"A name? She seems to like it." Kagome said

"Yea, I like that name. Since you picked her name, I get to pick the next one." Inuyasha said

"Oh really have any ideas?" Kagome asked

"Haru."

Thinking for a second, Kagome liked the name. "Yea, then Takara and Haru it is."

When Shippo ran in, "Inuyasha! Kagome! You think of any names yet?" Shippo asked, looking at Haru.

"Sure did, its Haru and Takara."

"Cool, Kagome do you think I could hold one?" Shippo asked timidly, afraid Inuyasha would yell at him for even thinking that.

"Just be careful runt." Inuyasha growled

* * *

Kinomi slowly walked towards Naraku's castle, ready for death this time. Once again her plan had failed, this time she knew he wasn't going to be happy. As usual Kagura waited for her out front. "Well, well failed again?" Kagura said

"Oh shut it." Kinomi spat

"You know he isn't happy." Kagura said

Not listening she stormed inside, entering Naraku's chambers. Surprised how calm he was. "Once again you have failed Kinomi."

"I didn't know the freak was a miko! Go a head just kill me." Kinomi said

"No I do not intend to kill you, I'll give you something that will kill the freak or the wolf." Naraku said

"Really? Would could you do I didn't?" Kinomi spat

"A fool proof plan, it will kill both of them." Naraku said

A evil smile passed her, seeing what Naraku was talking about. Quickly running out, Naraku laughed. "She will also die."

* * *

Everyone was getting ready, they were leaving for the final fight with Naraku in 5 days. They knew Inuyasha and Kagome where going to hate leaving there kids behind but that was the only way.

Tora and Iva were training with Shadow, Kimsune and Shippo where also training. Sango and Kohaku, were making sure they were ready. As were most of them. Well most of them anyway. One certain hanyou has snuck off to clear her head. Something was different about her, and she couldn't figure it out. Talk about frustrating.

After some how after sneaking off from the still very paranoid, wolf. Which seemed almost impossible. Only thing it did was make her love him more. "I've totally gone soft." she thought, laughing slightly. Walking threw the forest not really knowing where she was going. Wind whipping past her. Not really noticing anyone sneaking up on her.

During the next few days, no one seemed to notice the ever so slight scent change on her. Well until today anyway, everyone else had been so busy to even notice. One very excited wolf stalking his "prey" so to speak. Sneak off on him will she well not without getting "punished" anyway.

Finally able to see she had caught his scent, he made his move. Before Mika had any idea what happened. She was flat on her back, hands pinned. With out knowing what the heck was going on, she was in the middle of a heated lip lock. Temper flew out the window, with that. Nipping along her neck, leaving a scorching trail in its wake. Getting to the fang marks on her neck, kissing it tenderly before kissing her hard again. Nipping at her bottom lip, before pulling away, sly smile plastered on his face.

"I miss something?" she growled, nipping at her mates bottom lip.

"That's for sneaking off without me." he growled

"In that case, maybe I should run off more often." Mika growled. Once again Koro kissed her hard again. Some how got to their feet, never breaking contact. Licking along her jaw, spinning her around arms tightly around her waist, fangs slightly sinking into the mark again. A low growl vibrated from his chest.

Leaning against him, not sure what brought this on but didn't mind at all. "Why did ya come out here alone? Getting tired of me already?" he growled, playfully nipping her ear.

"That would never happen, I needed to think and I can't do that around you. Well I can but its normally on you only love." she growled

When a sharp spike of dark energy knocked her out of the happy state of mind, seeing something coming. Cursing low in her head, she quickly pushed Koro out of the way, seeing the black energy ball rush towards her, and not having enough time to move. It hit hard, everything instantly went black.

Koro didn't have any time, to see what was going on before the energy was strong enough for him to feel, and had already hit Mika head on. Feeling everything threw the mark on his arm. Passed out, burn marks anywhere exposed, and a few gashes on her arms. Running over to check on her, making sure she was still breathing. Holding her close, he kissed her forehead.

When he heard someone coming a deadly growl echoed threw the area, fangs bared, claws doubling in size. Eyes flashing red, swords not helping. Both the sword he had where to keep his demon blood in check, it was strong enough to need to blades in the first place. But now nothing could hold it back.

Kinomi stepped from the forest, a weird pendant around her neck. Satisfied smirk crossing her. "Well, look what we have here. The freak finally cut down to size, and if I'm right there's going to be one added in about 5 months time. Well unless I do something about it that is. Then I could it down by 2 freaks." Kinomi said

His demon side, boiled over. Eyes changed red, fangs grew, already lethal claws became longer. Dark blue marks, appeared. She dare call _his_ mate such things, or hurt her for that matter.

Turning deadly red eyes on the wench in front of him, he hardly remembered how to even talk. "I swear, if her or my pup dies. I will send you to hell still breathing." he snarled, meaning every word.

* * *

Swords connecting again, sparks flew. Jumping over a low blow, Tora blocked another blow. "So after Narkau's dead, we're going to the mountains right?" Iva asked

"Yep, start a hanyou village. I think it's a good idea, more then likely triple the number too." Tora said

"By who? The two wolf dogs?" Iva laughed

"You know if they hear you say that, you'll be knocked out till next month." Tora said, rolling her eyes.

"Just saying." Iva laughed

When the mark on there arm started glowing lightly, slightly confused. They shrugged it off. And went back to training.

* * *

It seemed that, while under Naraku's control Kohaku had gotten better with using his weapon. Miroku meditating next to the make shift training field, Kirara next to him.

"Sister, if we defeat Naraku, do you think father would forgive me for what happened?" Kohaku asked, catching his weapon again.

Catching her boomerang, she looked at her brother. "It wasn't your fault it the first place. I'm sure he's already forgiven you." Sango said

Kohaku didn't seemed to believe it, seeing next time he tried to caught his weapon his cut himself on the hand. Giving him a gash across his hand. Holding in the small yelp from the pain, he tried to hide it from Sango. Until a drop of blood landed on the ground.

"Kohaku are you ok?" Sango asked, checking his hand.

"I'm fine."

"Come on lets get Kaede to bandage it up." Sango said, not really giving him much of a choice in the matter. Once left Miroku opened one eye, sighing. Kohaku was never going to live killing his father until Naraku was dead, and he truly felt bad for his soon to be brother-in-law.

* * *

Kimsune was trying to help Shippo with his illusions, trying to lose the tail in the transformations to it wasn't that obvious. Unless copying himself. At the time trying to look just like there favorite dog demon. Still couldn't lose tail, almost but couldn't hold it.

Changing back to normal, "I'm never going to be able to get this right!" he yelled

"Oh come on, you'll get it." Kimsune said, "Watch me ok."

In a cloud of smoke, she changed into someone she got along with easier, Iva. "Hey don't go looking like me."

Getting hit on the head, changing back to normal. "Hey!" Kimsune growled

"If your trying to look like anyone, at least warn them. One Iva is enough." Tora laughed

"I feel so loved." Iva growled, rolling her eyes.

"She's trying to help with my transformations." Shippo said

"Well why didn't you tell me sooner, I could help you guys with that. And not changing back by a hit on the head." Tora said

"We don't need you help, we can get it ourselves." Kimsune growled

"Whatever you say." Iva laughed and went back into the forest with Shadow. "Better make sure they don't kill each other. See you two later." Tora said and ran off.

"Ok now lets try this again.."

* * *

Covering Mika with his outer black kimono, leaving a midnight blue sleeveless undershirt. Clawed hand resting on her stomach, quickly kissing the mark on her neck, a low growl and a language spoken that Kinomi couldn't understand. A low whimper escaped her, and he quickly got in front of her.

Fangs bared, he got ready for it. "I hope her, and the little brat dies." Kinomi spat

That just dug her grave, acting on rage alone, he attacked. She easily blocked his claws with the staff she had. Sick smile the whole time. "I wonder what would happen if she did die? Probably end up in the deepest part of hell." Kinomi mocked

Another vicious snarl, and another countless attempts to slice the witches throat. A barrier blasted him back, giving her enough time to use an attack of her own. Black daggers appeared behind her, and shot off like bullets. Slashing right threw his bare arms. A deep growl sounded off.

Quickly drawing an arrow, aiming it at him while he was till frozen from the spell. When he thought it was going to be towards him, another grin and she instantly turned it on the still defenseless Mika.

Realizing this, he fought off the effect of the daggers and grabbed the arrow between his fingers. Snapping it in half. Going for her again, she used the pendant around her neck to make illusions of herself. He couldn't tell witch one it was. All at the same time releasing arrows, he tried to jump out of the way put could doge all of them. Two stuck from his back, another threw his arm. Ripping them out like they were twigs. When the pendent around her neck started glowing.

* * *

Laying the twins down for a nap in the finely made crib from Sesshoumaru. At first thinking it was some weird trap but it wasn't. Along with two mini outfits that looked like Inuyasha's except different colors, one light blue for Takara and a forest green one for Haru.

Something was bugging him.

What a strong demonic aura came out of no where. Kagome felt it as well. Looking out the window the black clouds. And a deep howl went threw the area.

Running outside, sword ready, Inuyasha saw a demon standing as least 5 stories his. After Kaede assured Kagome she would watch the kids, she ran out. To her it looked like an over sized werewolf. The demon aura went threw the roof. The other either saw it or sensed it, because they where there quick.

Shadow knew something was wrong when to of them where missing. "What the hell do you want!" Inuyasha yelled

"To destroy you." he snarled

When a sharp pain shot threw Tora and Iva's arm, they knew something was wrong. "Lets get rid of this thing quick there's something wrong." Tora growled

* * *

Seeing the sky go dark, he growled louder. Ignoring it focused on killing her as fast as possible. Another deep growl, and his eyes went impossible redder. "Try this wench." he growled, sending a black arc flying right at her. Following close behind it. Making a barrier, before it hit. It cut right threw it, the was slashed across the arm. Jumping back, death glare on the demon.

Sending three arrows at him, he cut threw all of them. Making sure no stray one got passed. He wouldn't let that happen.

* * *

Landing on his feet again he cursed loudly, everything that sent at the thing it didn't even leave a mark. Inuyasha had used the windscar at least 3 times already, the others used the most powerful attacks. Miroku even tried the wind tunnel, the demon shrunk into the ground to avoid it.

"What the hell is this thing!" Iva growled

"You still haven't caught on you worthless half breeds. I can't be killed." he growled

* * *

An arrow sticking out of his shoulder, everything he tried there was a barrier throwing him back. When a series of loud explosions went off, spinning around. That was one of the worst mistakes. Kinomi's arms changed into vines, another arrow went threw his other shoulder. Turning around, he was suddenly frozen.

Growling low, head pounding she opened her eyes. When she saw three vines shot towards Koro, and he couldn't move. One aimed for the heart, the last blow and deadly blow. Not having any sense of what power she did have. Using every once of energy she had left, and moved as fast as she ever thought, she got in front of him only a second before the vines hit.

Blood spattered on the front of him, not feeling any injuries. Covered, the demon knew who's blood it was. Heart stopped in place.

The vines went straight threw her heart, threw her stomach, and right side. Pinned to a tree totally motionless. Blood came from the corner of her mouth. Koro spun around, eyes tripling in size. The red receded from his eyes, the marks gone, claws shrunk to normal size.

His heart stopped, terror beyond anything he had ever known set in. He thought she was dead. He was the last person you would see crying, but tears collected. "No."

This couldn't be happening, she couldn't be dead! A cold laugh echoed threw the air. "Finally the freak is dead, along with the vile thing inside her." Kinomi mocked, when she tried to retract the vine. She couldn't move. Looking up at who she thought was dead, "If you kill me, I'm taking you down." Mika growled, threw the pain the burned threw her.

Using the little strength she had left, she sent everything threw the vines straight to Kinomi. Miiko energy, and the rest of the life energy she had.The vines desegrated, before she fell to the ground Koro caught her.

* * *

All of a sudden, the demon just disappeared. The others looked at each other, "What did we do?" Iva asked

"I have no clue." Kagome said

When a cold chill went threw Iva and Tora, "Shit, come on." Tora growled dragging Iva behind her.

* * *

Holding on to Mika for dear life, smelling death coming fast. "Why didn't you save yourself?"

"Wouldn't be able to live with myself love." she rasped out, she already knew death was something that she couldn't avoid. She didn't know how she was alive this long, her heart was gone, a gapping whole in its place. "Listen mate, you know I'm not going to make it threw this."

"Don't say that!" he yelled

"You know just as well as I do," she said, not being able to stop her own tears. " please don't kill yourself. Please. You have to watch the others for me."

"I can't promise that." he growled

Feeling herself begin to black out, grabbing on to his hand, "I promise love, I'll always be with you. Even death won't keep me from you."

"Please, don't leave me. You're the only one I have left, I love you to much to let you go." he cried

Leaning up enough, she kissed him. It was gentle, pouring the rest of her heart and soul into it. He returned it. Feeling her hands go cold, he knew it was close. Pulling away, "Remember mate, I'll always love you."

That's when her hand went totally limp, and breathing stopped. The necklace around his neck cracked, the light inside gone. That confirmed it, she was dead. "No! Mika please! You can't leave me!" he yelled.

The full scent of death set in, covering her own. Burying his nose in her hair, trying to caught her real scent. The unbearable pain went threw his arm, and heart. Tears never creased. When he heard two sharp intakes of breath behind him, he knew who it was, he didn't care. His life was gone.

"Oh kami no." Tora whispered to herself.

Both of them ran over, "What happened!" Iva yelled

"She's gone, its my fault. I couldn't protect her." he said, barley above a whisper.

Tora and Iva, they couldn't believe it. There sister gone? Tears came to both of them. When a cold laugh caught their ears. "So the freak is finally dead."

Faster then Kinomi could even comprehend she was pinned by her arms to a tree. Staff firmly under Iva's foot snapped in half. Both half demons had nothing but hate for this wench, even if tears still fell. Koro gently laid the body of his mate down. Still making sure she was till covered.

"What does it matter, the freaks dead!" Kinomi laughed

Tora balled her hand into a fist and punched Kinomi hard across the face, a demonic growl escaped both them. Soon there was another hand around her neck, looking into eyes that were so broken, so lost, filled with pain it made her shutter. Her air was slowly cut off.

"You, have been the cause of all our pain for years," he growled, grip tightening, "You separated me from the ones I cared about." grip tightening again, "Now, now you took something from me that can never be replaced! I loved her and you took the life I had away! The life of a pup that wasn't even born!"

This took Iva and Tora by surprise, Mika was, she was pregnant! The grip on Kinomi's neck tightened. "She did everything to protect the people she cared about! Not caring if she came out alive or not! She protected us with everything she had! She was, she is a caring person and always was! Even when she had the chance she never killed you! She didn't deserve this!" he yelled, tears going faster. "All she ever wanted to just to live with her friends! She didn't want power, she didn't want respect! She couldn't give a damn if you hated her or not! Now," he couldn't bring himself to say it. "now she's gone! For protecting me! She threw her life away to save mine! She was the only person I ever had, or ever will have! She trusted me with everything she was, and I did the same! You murdered her, without remorse, without care! Like she was some damn insect! For that I will not let you live, you will burn forever in the fires of hell I will be sure of it!"

Claws lengthened, and he dug his claws into where Kinomi's heart was. Crushing it in his grasp. "This is the pain I will always feel now." he snarled, crushing the heart in his hand. Blood spattered every where. She cried in pain.

Summoning a power he never knew he had, a gateway opened in the ground fires dancing at the bottom. Throw her into its fierier pits, gateway closing as soon as she was in. Falling to his knees, body shaking uncontrollably. Hitting the ground hard enough to bust his knuckles, the pain didn't faze him.

All he wanted to do was end this pain! Just wanted to be with her again! Feeling a hand on each of his shoulders, each shaking. Doing his best to stand up, he made his way over to her body. Afraid to look at her, finally looking up pain stabbed at his heart. She was dead pale, laying motionless. Picking her up, as if she were still alive. Now cold to the touch, he couldn't stand it. Burying his nose i nher hair again, trying to tell himself it was a nightmare it wasn't real. Waiting for her to start laughing her head off for pulling some prank.

Tora and Iva, they couldn't believe it. Not 3 hours ago, she was cracking wise jokes teasing them. Acting a cocky as ever, happy as ever. All of them where, now, now this. She was gone, really gone. Is this what it felt like, when Koro first disappeared, when she thought Iva and Tora dyed. How did she live threw this?

Holding her tightly to him, never wanting to let go, he couldn't. Death totally overcame her scent, he couldn't stand it. Without knowing, his claws went to his throat, pressing tightly. Tora quickly grabbed his wrist. "Just let me end this now, please." he growled

"We know its harder for you then anyway of us, but she didn't want this." Tora said shakily. She knew it was 100x worse then if was for them, they where her sisters, but Koro had a closer connection then any of them. He knew it was bad, but she couldn't let him do this, they already lost Mika they wouldn't let the same happen to him.

"What do I have left! Tell me!" he yelled

"She sacrificed her life for yours! You want that to be in vein!" Iva growled

Breaking down again, falling hard to his knees, holding her tight. What was there now? His mate was gone!

* * *

The others where pacing back and fourth, waiting to see what happened. When a hard scent his anyone with demonic senses. Shadow snapped her head to the side, worse fears confirmed. Inuyasha looked to where the scent came from, not believing it. Kagome look to where Inuyasha was looking. "Is that?"

He didn't even have to say anything. Before a very broken looking wolf stepped into sight. A body firmly in his grasp.

(I know a little shorter then normal, but I had to end it. Just letting people know, I actually cried most of the time writing it! DON'T KILL ME YET! There is still much more to come! Seriously! And we got one more wench to get rid of! I still can't stop crying! I never knew I could write something so sad! The heart jerker isn't even done yet! REVIEW PLEASE!)


	43. Bigger Plan at Work

A New Beginning

(Chapter 43)

Bigger Plan at Work

It was much later in the night, nothing seemed to make anything any easier. It had been 4 hours ago that everyone else learned of what happened, everyone was ready to kick Naraku's sorry ass for doing this! There had always been close calls, but no one had ever dyed from one of his tricks, or minions. Though the thought of that wench rotting in hell, still breathing was something to settle the already boiling anger. Tora and Iva at the top of that list, half the forest was already knocked out.

Most still boiling over, one was still ready to take his own life. The pain was continuous, he hadn't said a word since coming back. it was hard enough getting within 5 feet of the heart broken wolf without almost getting their head chopped off for trying to take his mate away. They couldn't tell if he was demon or still hanyou anymore. One minute blood red eyes, the next normal. Anyone got close enough it was normally red eyes. If anyone ever said demons never cried, they were proven wrong.

When he did finally let go, Shadow and Kaede, though has hardas it was did notice something odd. The injuries, they were gone. You couldn't heal yourself when your dead. Something bigger was going on, especially when Shadow spotted the light outlines of demon writing around her stomach, and heart.

Sakura though, she was as broken as Koro was. Well a little less, but all the same. She was also the only one that was able to get near him without getting fangs or claws bared. When he said, she was like a daughter he meant it.

Slowly walking back to where he knew the grave site was, looking down at the ground the whole time. Her blood still on him. He just wanted a demon to kill him right then and there, wanting something to end this. There wasn't any more tears left. He had ran during the funeral, he couldn't see that. It was hard enough coming to terms she was gone. Hardly able to even think anymore. He already missed her. They only spent one damn month together and things took such a downward turn. The one day he thought was one of the best, finding out he was _going_ to be a dad. Having a pup with the one he loved the most, now in one mistake he was alone again.

Coming upon the clearing where he knew where the grave site was. Why couldn't he save her? Why didn't he just keep a closer eye on her when she went off in the first place? If he had just not got caught up, he could have sensed that damn wench before it happened! He hated everything right now, him included. Anyone who was happy, who did have a life. He hated himself most of all. Something still held him back from taking his own life though.

* * *

"Damn it! This isn't fair! This was never supposed to happen!" Iva yelled, "She didn't deserve this!" 

Tora wasn't doing any better. "The one time she was happy in close to 7 years, she didn't even know she was pregnant. That damn bitch took pleasure in killing both of them!" she growled

"What person would take in a kid that they didn't even know! Sacrifice themselves to save someone else and not care if they make it out! Kinomi should have been the one to die, her alone!" Iva growled

"Try to think what he's going threw, its worse then with us."

Iva sliced a tree in half again, "I know. That wench is burning in hell alive because of him. Nothing less then she deserves." Iva spat

* * *

A sharppounding went threw her head, she opened her eyes. "Crud what happened?" she growled 

Looking around, she had no clue where she was, looking at her hand, "What the hell!"

Hearing laughing behind her, she turned around. "I see you're awake." Midoriko said

Looking around, almost having a heart attack, (if that was possible) when she was over a hundred feet of the ground floating! "Ok why am I a ghost?" Mika asked, "Isn't it a choice between heaven or hell not in the middle?"

"You still have a strong bond to one in the living world."

That's when her heart sunk, remembering what happened. "I said I can't leave them. I can't help it." she said sadly.

"That is why you have a second chance." Midoriko said

Mika looked at her, "Are you trying to hurt me worse?"

"No, two simple tasks. You will be able to return to the living world. Since you lost your life, as well as your pup. The gods are giving you a second chance." Midoriko said

Stopping for a second, "I was what!"

"I forgot, he never got the chance to tell you." Midoriko said

"Since when! How in the hell did I not know about something like that!" Mika yelled

"Unlike when Kagome, the scent did not make itself known until earlier today. Why do you think he went after you?" Midoriko said

"If I had known that, I wouldn't have snuck off. I'm not that stupid, any demon would have wanted to take me out. I'm such a baka!" she growled

"Would that have changed what you did?" Midoriko asked

"No, I would have just used my powers to save him and not have acted to fast." Mika said, feeling jolts of pain shot threw her arm.

"How fast can I get these tasks done?" Mika asked

"As long as you need."

"That's not what I need to hear! He won't last long!" Mika growled, if the pain was as bad as it was with her, must have been ten times worse with him. Plus she just wanted to be back with him.

"He must, there are few people that request they meet you." Midoriko said

"Let me see him first, if the mark still works I can at least let him know I'm there." she growled

Now over a open field, looking around. It crushed her to see Koro like that. She didn't know if it was normal or not for ghost to be able to cry but it did happen with her. "Never thought I would see my own grave." she thought.

Going over to him, she saw his eyes snap open. The mark on her shoulder and his started glowing. Putting her hand on his shoulder. Surprised when he grabbed her wrist and it not faze threw. "Please love don't do anything rash, I'm going to be back."

When a light glow came back from his necklace, a light smile knowing she wouldn't let him kill himself. "I'll be back I promise."

Looking down at the necklace, a light calm settled over him for some odd reason. Still didn't help the pain though. He wasn't sure if was just going nuts, or that it was real.

Looking back at Midoriko, she left. Though as hard as it was. "Ok who wants to see me?" Mika asked

Another flash and they where some where, well white. Clouds every where. Not needing to be told where she was now. "What the big man himself wants to see me?" she asked

"He needs to speak with you, but there is others that would like to see you." Midoriko laughed

"It is so wrong to meet my sons mate." a voice laughed

Turning around, seeing a tall man, black hair in high pony tail, pointed ears, battle armor much like her own father except darker colors. "I'm guessing your Koro's father. Glad to finally meet you."

"As am I, wanted to thank the person that helped my son for all these years." he said

She blushed kinda for some reason, "Uh well what else could I do?"

"You really do love my son, to sacrifice yourself like that. As he does you." he said

Once again making her go slightly redder. Bad enough with her own father. "Now I'm sure you want to get your tasks done, so you may return to the real world. We shall talk later." he said and disappeared.

"Ok weird." she said

When a white light blinded her for a second, when a white light was floating in the air. Two bottles appeared, that looked more like crystal, and pure white bow and arrows next to them. "If you wish to return to the world of the living, you must have the water of heaven and the fires of hell. When the two come together that will allow you to re-enter your body." it said

The one bottle already had the water, now looked like she had to get the fire. "How do I get to hell, what do I need to do?"

"Go to the deepest part, where the river of fire flows. You must fight to get what you want. Only then will you be able to return. The bow and arrows, are to destroy the evil that plagues the lands." it said

"I understand." she said

The light was gone, leaving the items behind. Picking up the light blue crystal bottle holding the water seeing it glow lightly. "You know if you lose the fight, you will be forever trapped." Midoriko said

"A risk I'm going to have to take." Mika said, "When do I go?"

"Whenever you are ready." she said

"In that case at dawn, I need to make sure the others don't do anything nuts." she said picking up the bottles, and bow and arrows. Pure white crystal made most of it up.

"Lets go."

With another flash, they where back to the real world. Landing right in front of Kaede's hut. Haru and Takara where pretty upset too. Rolling her eyes, she went inside, well fazed threw the walls. "I guess they already figured out who there family is, guess my death messed up the pack." she thought.

Seeing her brother trying to settle them down, as well as Kagome. When they suddenly stopped crying, and started laughing. They where looking straight at her. "You guys can see me?" she asked

Kinda proven right, when they answered her, well as well as they could. Laughing slightly at the confused looks from her brother. "You two are already causing you dad trouble, might take more after me then him." she laughed, "Well you two behave, I'll be back soon. So don't give them to much trouble."

She went back out, went back to where the grave site was. Which she still didn't like it. As well as seeing her mate like he was. To hell with waiting, she was going to get this over with now, to get back to him. Turning around to face Midoriko, "I'm finishing the task now. How do I get there?"

"You have to go threw the7 levels of hell, defeating each demon that guards it. Until you go to the last. If you beat them you shall get what you need." Midoriko explained, when a light glow came from her right hand and a sword came into Mika's hand. "The power of shadows will do you know good in such a place, this is the sword of your friends and pack. The friendship and love you all share are in it. That will get you threw it. Keep in mind that time goes faster then it seems, any injury you get will be real."

The sword looked like Sesshoumaru's Tokijin, the handle silver with a blue cloth wrapped around it, the blade having the pack mark on it. "I understand, all I as is that you watch him while I'm gone. If he takes his own life, I don't know what I'd do then. If I don't make it, then just make sure Naraku is killed."

In a flash of light, she was gone. "I wish you the best my child." Midoriko said

* * *

Two days had gone by, nothing getting any easier. Tora and Iva had went to check on Koro a lot, he hadn't moved. None of them had eaten at all the few days. About as normal as it could get now, Shadow had run off some where the day after. 

Even with her death, they where going after Naraku soon, with more anger to take him down now more then ever. The wind blew across the village when a scent caught Inuyasha's nosie. Growling loudly. "Inuyasha what's wrong?" Kagome asked

"Kagura."

When Shadow came into few Kagura following close behind her. Both landing, "Don't attack she does not want to hurt us." Shadow said, gash across her eye.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha snarled

"The neko has freed me from Naraku's hold, he no longer holds my heart. I wish to help in his death." Kagura said

"How do we know your not lying! One of his minions already killed one of our friends!" Iva growled

"That is why Shadow freed me, I knew what Kinomi was planning. I know what they are planning now. I only wish to help. The mark of the spider is no longer on me." she said

Saying they didn't trust her was an understatement, but if Shadow trusted her, it looked like they had too. "The one that dyed, was the wolfs mate am I right?" Kagura asked

"What about it?" Tora asked

"I must speak with him."

"To what? Break the guys heart more! Leave him alone its hard enough as it is." Kimsune yelled

"There is a slim chance that the girls coming back." Kagura said

The others looked at her, most getting pissed off with this. "What you think we're some fools! That's not possible!" Iva growled

"The girl, she was pregnant correct?"

The others looked at Iva and Tora, since when did this happen? "What would that have to do with anything?" someone growled

Looked like Koro heard everything, if there was even the slightest chance to bring her back. He would do it. It had been the only thing he said in days, and the others looked on sadly seeing the condition he was in. When the wind sorceress didn't answer quick enough, a threatening growl came from him. "Sesshoumaru has a sword that can bring the dead back to life right? I'm sure he would bring back one of his own."

With everything that was going on, they seriously never thought of that. Well whoever knew didn't. A small spark of hope lit, but Sesshoumaru bring a hanyou back? Would he even consider it! He didn't stay long enough to hear anything else before he was gone.

* * *

Black blood staining the silver blade, dripping down the side. Small cuts and gashes on her arms, along with burns. She never thought a ghost could get hurt, then again she wasn't a ghost not now. She had gone threw 4 levels, and it only got harder. She couldn't kill something that was already dead, what she had to do was cut threw the heart and it would let her pass. Along the way running into other demons that would attack. Just getting past the 5th demon, breathing now labored. "Talk about going threw hell and back." she growled., not being able to lean on the walls, since there where always white hot. Making sure not to fall into the pits, where the demons where ready to rip her to shreds. 

"I don't know how long its even been. Feels like forever since I've been back with him." Mika thought sadly.

Going ahead for who knew how long, a flat surface not counting the numerous cracks with lava and fire would escape. Seeing the last door to the final battle and to Satan himself more likely.

When a black demon with spiked club in one had, mass in the other. Horns on its head, blood red eyes, red marks all over it. Spikes along its back, along with black bat like wings. "Great." she growled

When not only did that thing show up, by someone she seriously did want to kill herself. Holding the chain to the beast, was none other then the one that killed her in the first place. Kinomi, hardly anything covering her now all black leather. Gashes every where along with burns. She was still alive.

"Well what a surprise to see you here scar." Kinomi spat

"Got thrown done here alive, nothing less then you deserve." Mika growled

Kinomi looked her over, then eyes went slightly lager. "That thing inside you is still alive! How is that possible?" Kinomi yelled

A smile crossed Mika, for the first time since she dyed. "Simple, Kami is giving me a second chance for saving Koro like I did. And my pup will also live. So your down here for nothing." Mika said

"So your no better then Kikyo." Kinomi sneered

"No, she didn't have to go threw the tasks I'm going threw, and my body will be real. That witch was nothing but a walking corpse." Mika growled

Then a sick smile crossed Kinomi, "If I beat you here you will be stuck here as I am?" she laughed

"Well that won't be an issue since I'm going to beat your sorry ass for hurting my mate in the first place!" Mika snarled, sword glowing with anger.

Kinomi released the monster from its chain, it let out a roar the shook the ground and the ground collapsed, leaving rock pillars to stand on. Some bigger the others, while the thing too to the air. And Kinomi got her arrows ready. While Mika was left balancing on one of the smallest pillars. Lava and fire shooting up randomly. "Just great."

The monster came diving down, mass crushing the middle of the rock. Quickly jumped to another on, a fire stream hitting her leg. Hissing in pain, she landed with a slight limp. Then moved out of the way of three arrows. When the thing let out another roar, and fire shot from its mouth. Running from the fire stream. Jumping off a side wall, burning her arm and feet in the process. Jumping over the monster she sliced in the back. Black blood hit her, burning her skin. The thing let out another roar of rage. Spinning around hit her in the back with its club. Mika slammed into the white hot walls. Burns now all along her back. Jumping back to on of the rock pillars. Breathing hard now, now have harsh burns every where.

Another arrow shot threw her shoulder. Growling harshly. She got up, she was going to beat this thing, she was going to get back.

* * *

Now three days later, they where getting ready to leave. Kagura was going to lead them to Naraku. Kiba and Tsume was going to say behind to watch the twins with Sakura. Koro had yet to return from his hunt for Sesshoumaru.

Tora and Iva standing next to there sisters grave. Leaving a flowers next to the grave stone. "Sis if you are watching us, well wish us luck." Iva said

"Come on I thing they're leaving." Tora said sadly and left.

* * *

Running threw the western lands, no having stopped at all for three days. Catching his scent a mile away, and was racing towards it. Jumping over one last river, he saw the toad and girl. Landing a inch in front of the imp, he grabbed the demon by the front of his kimono.

"Unhand me you half breed!" Jaken yelled

"If you don't tell me where that stuck up ass of a dog demon is, I will take you out." Koro snarled

Rin scared by the pissed of half wolf demon, pointed a shaky finger to the east. She still where afraid of wolves, he was no exception. But she didn't understand, a few days ago she saw him, and he was fine. Now he looked so hurt.

Throwing the imp to the ground, he took offto where Rin had pointed too. "You fool! Why did you tell him where Lord Sesshoumaru was!" Jaken yelled

Seeing the white dog lord up ahead, like nothing had happened. It just got him even more pissed off. It looked like Sesshoumaru had already caught his scent. "What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked, not even bothering to look back at him.

Fangs bared, "You know what the hell happened you ass! Mika is dead!"

"What does that have to do with me?"

Talk about knowing how to push a guys bottons, "You have that damnsword so you can bring her back! Your that heartless to not carethat her and a defenseless pup is dead!"

"If she couldn't not protect herself, then it is none of my concern."

Demon blood already surging, Koro drew his swords, and went to kill that bastered in front of him. Turning around, claws glowing a green color. Slashing Koro across the chest, poison not enough to kill, but enough to make him go threw pain. But Koro was totally numb to it.

* * *

Now tons of burns all over her, gash across her eye and a broken arm. Her breathing shallow. When the thing in front of her hardly had a scratch. Feeling her sword pulsate, and a bright light that blinded the monster, she saw her chance. Jumping across him, sword going right threw the thing. Landing on the other rock. Blood covered the sword now, as well as her. When the beast let out a defeated roar and fell in the lava. Before Kinomi has any time to react, Mika had her by the neck, claws digging in.

"Now you _are _dead." Mika spat, and Kinomi followed the monster into the fire below. The black door opening, for her to enter. Limping inside, the black door slammed shut behind her. A evil looking thrown sitting at the back of the room. All black metal, spikes every where on it. With none other then the devil watching. How was she supposed to win now! She could hardly even stand.

Suddenly she was staring into pitch black eyes, that made a cold shill go down her spine. Much like the monster ripped bat like wings sprang from its back, whip in one hand ax in the other, black spiky armor covering him completely. Not bothering to say anything started of the fight. Blocking the ax, but hardly. Jumping back only to get a whip around her throat. Harshly pulling her back. She cut threw it only for it to return to his hand. It felt like acid was burning threw her neck.

Not having enough time to even comprehend the pain, she moved out of the way just in time when the ax missed by a hair. Jumping up thinking she saw an opening, slashed at its right side. Only to go threw nothing, and a sharp whip across the back. & gashes in its place. Hissing in pain, suddenly the ax was right threw her shoulder. Knocking the ax back with her sword, she jumped back. Now the ax and the whip where on fire. When she looked around the area and jagged spikes appeared on the walls, and lava was slowly closing in around them.

The battle was one that even Naraku would flinch at. It went on for what seemed like forever. Never once did he hit to where it was fatal, only to cause as much pain as possible. She had only gotten one hit in, when that happened, the blood had made her lost sight in her left eye. Falling to one knee, head down. Unknown tears escaped her, "I can't win, there's no way." she thought, heart feeling like it had been stabbed. How bad she just wanted to be in her mates arms again. Back with her friends. How could she win a fight against pure hate, pure evil? Was there even a way? When a single tear fell on the blade.

* * *

Now late in the night the others got ready to leave, has hard as it was for some more then others. Knowing the journey to the final battle was 3 days away, the battle itself the did not know.

Staring up at the moon with amber eyes, pulling Kagome closer to him. Seeing what happened to Mika, he was scared that the same thing could happen to her. He didn't know how the wolf could stand it for so long.

"Inuyasha, what if we don't make it out of this?" Kagome asked

"We'll pull threw don't worry."

* * *

Glaring at the demon in front of him, totally numb to the pain of the poison. Even Sesshoumaru was surprised. "Look, if I beat you in a fight you have to promise to bring her back." Koro growled

"If you lose?"

"Then you have to kill me! Mika is my life, is she's dead then I will follow." he snarled

If he could not bring her back, there was no point in living, there was no point in staying on this earth. Now it was a battle for life and death.

(Ok three major cliffies all in one! Who's bad! Epp! (Ducks under sharp objects) Next chapter will be for of action pack, kick ass goodness! Plus fluff too! Oww! Hey watch the rocks! Now as I was saying (glares at person who threw rock) Will Mika defeat the devil himself? Will she come back? Will fluffy kill Koro? Will the others survive? What will happen in the final battle? All will be included in next chapter! Plus Im not moving for a few more weeks so no long waits! Now all you have to do is REVIEW! PLEASE!)


	44. Start of the Final Battle

A New Beginning

(Chapter 44)

Start of the Final Battle

Feeling a sudden power come from the sword, she found some strength to stand up. Why was she giving up, she didn't have anything to lose. Not down here. She had everything to gain. Seeing the lava and fire closing in around her. When the ground started to shake, and two black dragons shoot from the walls. Dropping a sword in the devils hands. Mika knew what that sword, her fathers old one. The one that Inuyasha sealed. The dragons landed half way in the lava, it sent shots threw the air. Jumping out of the way.

The dragons had what looked like spiked balls on the tails, sharp spikes along each there backs. Before she had time to react, she was blocked his sword with hers. Sparks flew, suddenly a burning pain shot threw her back. She ax was big enough to go from her right shoulder all the was to her left side and hell did it hurt. Getting that out of her back, only to get slashing across her arms, leaving a very painful gash. Then the dragons took to the air, letting out deadly roars and black and red flames shot from there mouths, at her. He didn't care if he got hit, it just gave him more power.

Blocking the blade, a sudden power came from no where. A white light, blinded the dragons and devil. All three of them hissed as the light. When she heard someone, "You can do this mate, I know it."

Giving her enough to kill the dragons, spinning around without warned sliced the devils head off. Body going to dust. A hiss filled the room seeing a door open out of no where. Seeing only red inside. Feeling totally drained she could hardly stand. Forcing herself to move before the fire reached her, she got to the room where the river of fire was. Knowing this was going to be just as painful as it looked, already getting burned from 4 feet away. Grabbing t he crystal bottle, without thinking half way up her arm in the burning fires. Just as quickly pulling out. The red liquid inside the bottle glowing menacingly. Her claws burned off, and half her arm was totally black. When a low hiss caught her ears. Grabbing the bottle with her other hand. She turned around and got ready for whatever they had left.

Until a bright flash. Blinding her in her right eye. Feeling something on her forehead. Opening her one eye, she didn't recognize the woman at first. When she caught a scent she would know any where. Painfully sitting up. "Shit. Where am I now?" she growled

"You beat evil himself, you think your going to be ok that fast?" someone laughed

"Give the girl a break!" someone growled

"Would you two be quiet!" Yuudai growled (Koro's dad)

A few hours later, after getting all her wounds got holy water poured on them. Only way to get rid of burns like she did. Her arm still looked like shit though. Still black with red spots everywhere, and the mark on her back was going to scar. But she was still in a lot of pain. "When am I going to be able to go back?" she asked

"Soon, when the moon fully shines on the grave. A few hours away. The injuries will be worse though when you get back. It could take years to fully heal. As well as go threw the whole 9 month period." Midoriko explained

"I understand."

When she saw something going on, "Fluffy you are so going to die!" Mika snarled

* * *

One sword already embedded in the ground the other the same way. Though he already had numerous injuries, he didn't feel any of them. Even the dog lord was shocked to see it. Now getting ready for the final blow, something stopped his blade half way. Eyes slightly widening. Since when could he see the dead! 

"I swear Sesshoumaru, if you go threw with this I will make the rest of you life a living hell!"

"I thought you where dead."

"You wish, I'm coming back without your help! I went threw hell to get what I need. Look tell him to go back, I'll be there in a few hours. You go and help the others with Naraku!" Mika growled, the blade digging into her hand.

"How are you coming back?"

"Don't even start, I literally went threw hell! I beat the devil to get what I need, a lot harder then it sounds! Now back off!" Mika hissed

Putting his sword away, "Look I'll get there to help you guys kill Naraku, you are not going to be able to kill him normally though. I have what can though, you will have to hold him off till then, and weaken him if you could. Tell Koro to go back to the village, I swear if he dies though, I'm going after you!"

Putting his sword away, he turned his back to the wolf. "I though we made a deal! Just kill me already!"

"Go back to the village." he said, voice still void of emotion.

"What?" Koro growled

"Your mate saved your life, hers will be returned. You must wait near the grave, she will be injured when she returns." Sesshoumaru said, walking away. Not bothering to wait for questions.

Koro didn't need any questions answered, all he knew was the dog lord said Mika was coming back! Grabbing both swords, putting them away quickly made a mad dash back to the village. Going as fast as his legs would take him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night they were still going, Tora and Iva went ahead not taking any time to stop. Finally though they needed to stop. Kagura had gone ahead, just to make sure Naraku didn't suspect anything. Inuyasha hated being away from his pups, so did Kagome. But there was no way they could come. 

They where following the river up, since they where going so fast they should have been there by morning. Something still wasn't right though. By morning, the final battle would start.

* * *

Still in pain from the wounds, she looked over the grave. Waiting, along with the bow and arrows across her back, a small blue bag was tied to it as well. Two more hours was all she needed. She also knew the pain would only get worse when she went back to the living world by she didn't give a freak. 

Seeing her mate return, fighting the urge to hunt down her older brother and kick his sorry ass! "He's so going to get it when I see him again." Mika growled, "How much longer? One thing I know he doesn't have is patients."

"Soon you must not rush." Midoriko said

"Tell him that."

Getting back, his heart sunk when he saw nothing had changed. Maybe that damn demon was lying just to get him gone. Falling to his knees, "She's not coming back! What the hell am I thinking!" he growled, tears stinging his eyes again. This was it, he couldn't take it anymore! Claw going to his throat.

Ignoring what Midoriko said, she did was she was told to do earlier. Taking both items the water and fire, merging them together. A light glow came over her. Without thinking, transported herself back into her body.

A sudden bright light from the grave, knocking back Koro. Shielding his eyes. Until the smell of her blood hit him, and the light was gone. Not being able to see for a second, until he could tell the grave was completely gone. Eyes going wider, when he saw the battered body of his mate. But he heard her heartbeat. His own heart stopped for a second. The pain stopped suddenly. Gaining control of his legs again, he ran over to her. Holding her tightly to him. Not knowing of the many injuries she had.

Hearing her come too, he looked down at her. Seeing her eyes opened just made him happier. "I'm so glad your back."

Feeling the warmth of his arms around her, she painfully opened her eyes. Grabbing on to Koro's right wrist, with her good hand, placing his hand flatly against her stomach, her hand over his. "Next time mate, please tell me sooner." she said, laughing slightly.

Pulling her close to him again, he let go of all his emotions now. Nuzzling into her neck, letting tears fall. "I...I thought I lost you." he cried

"Its ok love."

"No its not! You dyed protecting me! That shouldn't have happened!" he growled. Before he could say anything else, Mika kissed him hard. Both having been longing for this for days. When burning pain stuck her back. Feeling her tense up, he pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Going threw the pits of hell you don't get out without a scratch." she growled in pain, showing her right arm. The burn over her eye was bad enough! "Who in the hell did this!" he yelled

A light laugh escaped her, "Sorry love can't kill the devil. And could you not say hell for a while."

Then feeling the gash on her back, slightly lifting the bottom of her shirt he saw a small amount of the wound. Flinching at it. "Come on we have to get those covered up!" he growled, picking her up bridal style without her so much as saying anything, he didn't even see the bow and arrows, new sword, or the bag.

Getting to the old hag's hut, Sakura waiting still really depressed. When Sakura heard something when she saw something that seemed impossible. Eyes going wide. "Mommy!" Knowing not to jump on her though, smelling the blood.

Rushing inside, Sakura following close behind. Glad for once this place had two rooms. Kiba and Tsume's heads shot up. Kaede was even shocked. "I thought.."

"I was dead, Kami liked me better then I thought." Mika said laughing slightly, flinching as the sudden jolt of pain. "But not before going threw hell to get back."

"She's hurt." koro growled

"Set her down." Kaede ordered

Still staying close, "Now child what happened?" Kaede asked, checking her back. Ignoring the growl from the young wolf. "What's there to say, couldn't leave this earth yet." she said, flinching every time Kaede hit the wound. It might have been a lot better then when she got it but it still hurt.

"How did ye get these injuries I have never seen burns such as these." Kaede said

"Try going threw hell, you would know how." Mika growled

Inspecting all the wounds some making Koro want to rip someone apart. A burn on her leg was bad enough to where you could see the bone. Getting several herbs to heal burns, after getting Sakura out. Bad idea asking the same of the still very, very overprotective wolf. "I want him to stay." Mika said, Kaede understood.

Putting the herbs on her back first which seemed the worst. Holding on to Koro's hand for dear life, buriedinto his neck. It was painful even by her standards. A soothing growl came from him. Wrapping that up the bestthe old womancould, she did the same to her arm, and leg. As well as any other places. By the time Kaede was done, you saw more bandage then her, only thing left seen was the burn over her eye.

Sitting in the corner, mate securely in his grasp, totally forgetting about his own injuries he got from earlier. But not going unnoticed, lightly putting her hand against the whip marks on Koro's chest, a light glow they where gone. She might have not been able to heal her injuries but his where a different story.

Sakura came running in, jumping on both of them. Crying her eyes out. "Child why was it that the gods let ye return?" Kaede asked

"Oh yea almost forgot, well one thing would be because they gave me the weapon to finally kill that bastered. Can't kill him any other way. Other wise I was to stubborn to let my soul leave." she said, feeling the arms around her tighten. Welcoming the feeling.

"There is no way, I'm letting you go up against that bastered right now!" Koro growled

"If it was up to you, I wouldn't fight again after this." Mika said

"Your point." he growled

After finally talking Koro into going outside, she really didn't like being inside right now. Spending 4 days in lava infested, fire shooting caves for that long no one would want to be inside. Getting to him to let her walk on her own was another thing. Getting to a place a little ways from the village, both of them just wanted to be with each other right now, no one else around.

When everything finally set in, glad Koro was holding her up when her legs totally went. As hard as she tried, tears did fall. Already sensing it, he pulled her close to him. Arms securely around her, not putting any pressure on her back. "What's wrong?"

"When I was down there, when I had to fight to get out. The last two fights, I thought I was going to lose, I was scared. If I lost I would have been trapped down there. I thought I would never be able to see you again. I was scared to lose you and everyone else." she cried, clutching to him now.

Now he really hated himself, if he had just protected her like he was supposed too. She would have had to go threw that. The pain, suffering none of it. "I'm so sorry."

Looking up at him, seeing guilt behind his eyes. Kissing him lightly at first, when he returned it. She could fell the desperation behind it, arms wrapped around his neck deepening it. Feeling him ask for entrance, which she readily gave.

Pulling away, he whipped the tears away. Still seeing the guilt behind his eyes though. Putting her hand against the right side of his face, which he leaned into. "Its not your fault it happen, I choose and I had to pay for not thinking. They let me come back, that's what matters"

"You wouldn't have had to gone threw that, you shouldn't have in the first place!" he growled

"It would have been worse if I had just excepted my death! This is nothing compared to being away from you, that would have been worse then any injury I have! This thing is what got me threw it." she said, pulling out the sword sheath and all. "This was made by the bond we have as a pack. Its part of everyone, you included. "

Showing the light blue outline of a wolf on the front with the pack sign over it. The black blood still staining it. "You did get me threw it, this proves it, . That and the fact that I wasn't going to let our pup die because of me being a baka, even if I'm going to go threw the whole 9 months."

Finally making him crack a smile, "That mean your going to try and be more careful then, as in not going up against Naraku."

"You wish, I'm still taking down that bastered for sending that slut after us in the first place."

Nuzzling into her neck again, lightly kissing the fang marks on her neck. "Fine love, but just promise me one thing."

He pulled back enough to look at her, "Never leave me again."

"Wouldn't think of it." she growled, kissing him again. Right now all she wanted was him. Injured or not. Both kinda surprised when both their scents spiked at the same time. "Koi your still hurt."

"I'm not that hurt." she growled

Seeing a grin cross him, really setting off her blood. "Whatever my mate wishes. How about the hot springs love."

"You read my mind."

* * *

The sun slowly rose over the area, the others had already woken up. Tora and Iva had a weird feeling but they didn't know what it was. The night before they spent the time they had left with each other, in short term Inuyasha and Kagome had their alone time, along with Miroku and Sango. 

Finally seeing Kagura coming, they got ready. "You ready the castle is right ahead." Kagura said

"As ready as we'll ever be." Tora said

"I think all of you should go separate ways, to caught him off guard." Kagura said

"And how do we know your not leading us into a trap." Inuyasha growled

Ignoring the threat from Inuyasha she went back to what she was saying, "You should spilt up into 3 groups."

Explaining the plan which made a lot of sense really. Iva and Tora in one group. Shadow, Shippo, Kimsune, and Kohaku in another, finally the original gang in the other. They agreed to it. But Tora and Iva weren't expecting to run into two old friends.

Both still pissed off about what happened a few days earlier as well as worried about their brother. Seeing the thick wall of purple smoke they knew they where close. Not looking ahead they ran into something.

Falling back a little, both drawing their swords instantly, at whoever it was. Right at their throat. "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" Ray laughed nervously

"Ray! Ryuu!"

"What are you guys doing here?" Tora asked

"To help out, plus we missed you guys. But looks like two of them are missing what happened?" Ryuu asked

Both looking down, "We'll explain later, right now we have a demon to kill, you guys in?" Iva asked

"You think we're here for no reason." Ray laughed

"Lets go." Ryuu said

* * *

Making there way towards the castle barrier plainly visible. Inuyasha drew his sword, it instantly turned red. "This things going down." he growled, "WIND SCAR!" 

The barrier went down, revealing a wrecked castle. Only to be meet by the most hated wench. Kikyo stood with a sick grin on her face, arrow pointed at Inuyasha's heart. Looked like before that got to Naraku, they would have to get threw his minions first. A deep growl came from Inuyasha. "You are going to die."

* * *

It wasn't only them that ran into trouble, Shippo, Kimsune, Kohaku and Shadow ran into there own demon troubles on the way, along with Kanna. 

While Sora and Kasumi, where trying to fight off the newly reunited friends. Ray and Tora fighting Kasumi, while Ryuu and Iva took down Sora. When they where younger the others fought together, to this was something they were used too.

"Hope you can keep up, we've gotten a lot better then last time." Iva laughed

"Just make sure you can keep up." Ryuu growled.

* * *

Dodging another arrow as it sped past, this was to easy. She was just stalling for time, but what where they planning? Inuyasha was getting tired of this. He wanted Naraku dead as soon as possible. "That's it wench! WIND SCAR!" 

The attack hit dead on, but she wasn't dead it was just a trick to stall them. Running a head, crashing threw the doors. Sango and Miroku on Kirara's back, Kagome on Inuyasha's back, arrows ready along with her sword just in case. Seeing the think miasma, when Shadow quickly caught up getting rid of the purple cloud. Only one thick layer in the back, where a black outline was clear.

Moving out of the way of one of the lions attacks, Tora let her own attack out. A jet stream of fire hit, followed by Ray. "You call that an attack? Try this. LIGHTENING STRIKE!"

A bolt of lightening in the shape of a coyote, took down the thing. Tora just glared at him.

But the demon still wasn't dead, burned yes but not dead. Seeing the two fighting, saw an opening. "SILVER CLAW!"

Both jumping out of the way of the silver darts. While Iva and Ryuu just rolled their eyes. They never were able to work well together. Butwhen they did they weredown right dangerous. Again throwing his weapon at Sora, how moved out of the way but barley. "Is that all you got?" Sora mocked

Growling low, Iva got one of her own attacks ready. The outline on her sword glowing, a ice blue stream shot from it. Sora moved out of the way, but in turn got chopped in half by Ryuu's weapon. Seeing her about to just regenerate though. Slicing threw the bandages on his arms revealing two tattoo like markings one each arm, each looked like a dragon wrapping around each of his arms one blue the other red. Both started glowing as almost like spirt forms or the dragons shot from his arms devouring both demons. After soon shooting back into his arms. Quickly wrapping up the marks again before he lost control of them again.

"Hey we where going to kill her!" Tora and Ray yelled

"Shut up and come on!" Iva said jumping over the castle wall. They followed behind her.

* * *

Kimsune jumping out of the way when Kanna tried to suck in her soul, "Now Kohaku!" Shippo said 

Throwing he weapon easily slicing threw the incarnation. Causing a small explosion. Shippo jumped up. "TRANSFORM!"

Changing into a big pink balloon thing, saving Kohaku and Kimsune from hitting anything. "Thanks Shippo." Kohaku

"No problem." Shippo said

* * *

Now seeing they all had gotten past the thin line of defense. Still surrounded by a glowing red barrier. "Well I see you've finally made it, it looks like some couldn't make it." Naraku mocked 

"Shut up you damn bastered!" Inuyasha growled

"What Inuyasha still a little sore the only sibling you had that didn't hate you is dead." Naraku said

"We'll show you sore bastered! DRAGON RAGE!"

A red dragon shot at him, when it hit the barrier, it was reflected right back at her. Not being able to move out of the way. Only for the attack to get cut in half. "Can't let your own attack hit ya right?" Ryuu said, making her turn slightly red.

The tetsusaiga once again turning red, "I'm going to bring down that damn barrier. WIND SCAR!"

It looked like the barrier was broken, Naraku still not losing the cocky grin. Only pissing them off. Vines shooting from his back trying to hit one of them. Moving out of the way easy enough. Ryuu growled low, throwing his weapon towards the vines cutting them slightly short meet half way by Sango's boomerang. Flying over heard, she caught it again, as did Ryuu.

When suddenly a small scream caught there ears. Turning around, Inuyasha almost lost it. He only left her alone for half a second! Vines securely wrapped around Kagome, arms to her sides so she couldn't use her claws.

"Let her go you bastered!" Inuyasha yelled

When something tore threw the vine, catching Kagome before she fell. Looking to the side only to see his older brother. Not even needing to ask what he was doing here. But something that bugged Iva and Tora was that they smelt Koro's blood on him. But they couldn't do anything about it now.

"Why is he helping us?" Miroku asked

"We need all the help we can get. Now lets go Kirara." Sango said

Putting several sutra's on Sango's hiraikotsu, flying behind Naraku, they let it fly. "Fools." Naraku laughed, when it hit the invisible barrier sending it right back. Hitting Kirara. Shadow saw this and caught Miroku and Sango, and Kirara landed on her feet. But was hurt pretty bad.

When a arrow zoomed right threw the barrier hitting his arm, turning into a pile of flesh on the ground. Instantly coming back. When his cocky grin turned into a rage behind his eyes. "Wench." he hissed

Kagome got another arrow ready. His aura was strong enough to throw the arrows off course. This was going to be the last battle no doubt about it.

(Ok I know also short but next chapter is going to be the ultimate downfall of Naraku! With some unexpected help. Anyway you must review if you want to know what happens! REVIEW! Its getting close to the end people!)


	45. The Final Battle

A New Beginning

(Chapter 45)

The Final Battle

Growling when yet another one of their attacks bounced off of the glowing red barrier. Whenever it shattered, it came right back. They all had wounds, some a lot worse then others. In meaning Inuyasha having most of the serious injuries, from protecting Kagome and rushing in, his sword once again tuned red. They had tried everything, but a few of them, were confused on why Sesshomaru was acting like he was waiting for something, but what?

"This will take it down!" Inuyasha growled, "WIND SCAR!"

Seeing the barrier went down, he went in to finish him off. "INUAYSHA!"

When a suddenly when Inuyasha was close enough, the red barrier came up again, trapping both half demons inside. When a sudden wall of miasma came around the area, making sure there was no way out. "Just great! Looks like we're going to be seeing sis again soon after all." Iva growled

"Don't talk like that baka!" Tora growled

Naraku having a sinister smirk, "Now Inuyasha, what will you do? If you don't hurry, your mate will die slowly." Naraku mocked

"You damn bastered! Take this BACKLASH WAVE!"

But the attack didn't hit, it got turning right back on him. "INUYASHA!" Kagome cried

When he hit the barrier he got shocked, same thing happened when Kagome tried to get near it. Luckily Shadow caught her, "Kagome stay away!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Great now what are we supposed to do!"

* * *

Having been going for 2 days, making sure that the pups were ok and had to convince Sakura to stay there, though her back and arm still burned like hell, Koro always tried to make it feel better. The burn over her eye had yet to fade, along with a lot of the other injuries. He had yet to leave her side, he wasn't taking any chances. 

Seeing the purple miasma seeping from an area another 3 hours away, they knew they were close. Mika growling when another demons scent hit her, "Now is not the time!" she thought

Hearing a sharp growl from Koro made her worried confirmed, when a twister came into few. "What the hell do you want Kouga?" Mika growled

Twister stopping a little in front of them, "What the hell happened to you?"

"How about you back off flee bag." Koro growled

"You!"

"Glad you remember, so you know to back off before I beat your sorry ass!" he growled

"Like you could wolf pup!"

"You want to test that you loser!"

Mika getting tired of this real quick, "Please could we take care of this later! The others are already fighting Naraku you know!"

"What's your excuse for not being there? Being whore to this loser."

Talk about signed death warrant, knocked clear across the path, one of them pinning him by his neck to the ground, foot firmly planted. The wolf already having a black eye and a bloody nose, picking the guy up by his neck, "You _ever _call my mate that again, I will kill you." Koro snarled

Mika not doing anything to stop him, a small smirk crossing her when Koro caught one of his brothers kicks. "You want to try that again." He growled

"Look bastered, what happened to me is none of your damn concern. But if you don't want to leave your own mate without the father of her kids, then shut the hell up." Mika growled, "Let the loser go, he's not your our time. We have too help the others out."

Letting the loser breath again, he backed off, "Lets go." He growled, picking up his mate he ran before Kouga was able to move. Landing about 10 miles away, "Damn jerk off bastered."

"And think the loser has kids."

"That's just scary." Koro mumbled

Mika laughed lightly, "I'm going to guess that Tora and Iva are going to be just as freaked out to see me alive, along with being pregnant."

"Second part might have slipped, but first well they don't know."

"How did they find out?"

"When I had Kinomi the neck, it kinda slipped."

"You always have to mess up the surprise don't ya?" she asked, laughing slightly.

* * *

The wall of miasma closing in, and Inuyasha was getting beat to a bloody pulp. Shadow and Tora had to hold Kagome back, lucky they didn't get purified in the process. They had tried everything to break the barrier, but nothing worked. 

Only thing that happened was them getting more injuries. And it looked like Naraku was going to go in for the kill. "Inuyasha!"

Up in the forest area surrounding the valley like area, a white shine caught Sesshomaru's eye. "Not a moment to soon." he thought

Holding the arrow as steady as possible, it being hard to see with the wall of purple smoke in the way, hoping she didn't purify her brother. A hand on her shoulder, helped steady. "Don't worry so much koi, you'll get this."

"Hope so."

She was never one to use arrows at all, she was ok with them but not the best. "Here goes nothing."

Letting the pure white arrow fly, a stunning light blue energy flares up, breaking threw the miasma barrier, making white sparkles fall. When it shot threw Naraku's barrier, shattering it. Naraku looked totally pissed, more so when the white stuff burned him on contact. But for the others, it was healing them. Sesshomaru surprised the most when he looked at his a right arm, since when did he have his right arm back!

Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, who's injuries started to heal. The others as well as Naraku looked to the forest. "Who dares interfere!"

"What you stupid bastered, thought you could get rid of me that easily." Someone said.

Naraku for once looked a little scared, "What do you know that mighty Naraku can be afraid." Someone growled.

When two blurs jumped done, Naraku landing in 4 different pieces. Someone hanging on Tora and Iva, "Hey guys, miss me?"

"Mika! You're alive!"

"You think?"

"But you, how!" Iva yelled

"Where do you think the burns came from you numbskull?"

"Oh shit, you went threw…."

"Yea, meet your guys parents too."

"What!"

"Explain this later, hey Ray, Ryuu its been a while."

"Apparently." Ray mumbled

When the sound of flesh reconnecting hit their ears, a sharp growl from the other half dog demon, grabbing the bow and arrows from her back, Mika quickly shot another arrow, getting the jewel by a chain. It was now hanging on a tree, glowing black.

"Nice aim." Koro said

Tossing the rest of them to Kagome, who caught them out of reflex. "You and bro have to finish him off."

Inuyasha was already on his feet and sword ready, "Prepare to die Naraku! WIND SCAR!"

Kagome got a arrow ready, shooting the arrow, the two attacks combined. An sharp cry of pain, and a sharp white light. Blinding everyone in the area, if Mika and Koro could have seen, they would have been laughing. Ryuu had spread his wings out, pulling Iva to him. Ray doing the same with Tora.

Most of them had taken the spot of protecting who they loved, weather some knew or not. When the blast subsided, nothing was left of him but ashes, which Kagura made sure blew away. Mika started laughing at the position her two friends were in. Who hurriedly separated.

"Did we do it? Is Naraku gone?" Shippo asked

Before anything else happened, Mika held out her hand and the jewel shot into her hand. Making sure she grabbed it with her burnt hand, making sure not to get it anymore tainted.

When a black arrow hit the ground, a sharp black glow, and the ground and the ground started shaking, "Great what now!" Kimsune growled

Miroku flinched at the strong demonic aura, when a huge crack started in the center and spread. From wall to wall, when it started to cave in, when the crater was an inch wide, a 12 foot wall of fire shot up. Burning anyone within 5 feet of it, "What the hell!" Inuyasha growled

Mika turned dead white, Koro saw this, pulling her to him, jumping back when the crater got bigger.

"What the hell is this thing? What's going on?" Koro growled

When something broken up the flames, sending fireballs in everything direction, seeing not everyone was going to be able to get out of the way, acting quick Mika put up a barrier that stopped them.

When a they were able to see something, a black thing with spikes on its arms and legs, black fangs, black red eyes, ripped bat like wings, a iron collar with a chain hanging from it, with a huge club in on hand and whip in the other. It let out a roar the shook the earth again.

"Kami not again." Mika growled

"What?"

"I had to fight that thing to get back, except Kinomi was holding the chain."

"Not saying how we can kill it!" Inuyasha yelled

"You can't kill what's already dead!"

Looked like this meant Naraku had had this planned, but not expecting her to come back though. When the barrier came down, Inuyasha decided to test his luck, "Take this ugly, WIND SCAR!"

The demon didn't even make a move, raising its club he knocked the Wind Scar back! They jumped out of the way as the attack back turned, "I TOLD YOU!" Mika yelled

When there was a sharp gasp of pain and Miroku was sent back a whip mark across his chest, deeply burned. Mika flinched at remembering that pain. Sango ran over to her fallen future husband, if he made it. Seeing it coming again, Mika tackled Koro out of the way when it hit the ground, making small fire sparks.

"You get hit with that, it will be painful."

When the thing shot down, club ready, it looked like they would be able to got out of the way just fine. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and got out of the way, Mika growled low she knew what this thing was going to do. "Move now!"

Jumping just in time when the thing came out of know where, suddenly turning around and slammed Inuyasha in the back, burning on contact even with his the fire-rat fur his kimono was made of. Screaming in pain, landing roughly on the ground, Kagome looked worriedly over her mate, his back was burned badly and still smoking. The thing had already taken out Miroku, but Inuyasha still got up.

"Inuyasha stay still!" Kagome yelled

When Mika growled low, the thing wanted revenge, she knew on who, drawing her sword, the one she fought it with before, "Hey ugly! Its me your looking for right!"

"Mika! What are you doing!" Koro growled harshly

"Its ok, I know what I'm doing, I beat this thing before I can do it again."

The thing looked at her, letting out another enraged roar, "Shit what dose that thing have against you!" Iva growled

"Beat him once."

The thing let out a stream of fire, getting out of the way just in time before it hit, leaving a burnt out whole. Then remembering how she beat it before, "You have to stab it in the back! It's the only way." She said, luckily everyone heard.

Sango had already taken to the air on Kirara, totally pissed off at this thing, "Take this, HIRAIKOTSU!"

Aimed for right between the wings, but when it hit the boomerang spilt in half, both ends embedded in the dirt. Sango looked wide eyed, no demon had ever been able to break it.

"Ray."

"You got it, Tora want to help distract this thing."

"Got it."

A bright flash and the two were gone, when a silver bolt of lightening with swirling fire hit it, "Kami you guys are bakas! FIRE FEED ITS POWER AND ELETICTY DOSEN'T EFFECT IT!" Mika yelled

The monster laughed, and the two hanyous were shot back, burned badly, slammed into the back wall, "Ow."

"YOU COULD HAVE SAID THAT SOONER!" Tora growled

"Add two an two together you numbskulls! A demon from hell uses fire, ITS NOT EFFECTED!" Ryuu growled

Shadow suddenly grabbed Mika and Koro out of the way at something almost got them, when Shadow was shot down by a fire ball. Shadow shrunk to her normal size, Mika caught her, and Koro grabbed her.

"That's it!" she growled mentally

Mika once again took of her sword, using her shadow powers made several pillars come from the ground, taking off before Koro could stop her. But was cursing up a storm when she did, "Mika! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Jumping from the different rock pillars, hardly being able to dodge the fire balls, or the whip lashes, when someone well two people caught her eye, "Hell no!"

With this thought she almost lost her balance, and the whip snapped around her ankle, hissing low in pain, a white glow came from the sword and she sliced threw it. Every time she tried to get the back something knocked her back. No more rock pillars left, standing on the last one, "Shit!

Then the demon took a different approach, seeing that distraction of one of the half demon, suddenly shot out a fire stream at the very pissed ookami hanyou. Mika thought it was from her when he hardly missed by half an inch, spinning around, saw it just as it hit Koro, not being able to get out of the way, "Koro! You fucking did it know!" Mika snarled, eyes changing really quickly, especially after hearing the pain filled scream from her mate.

Even after the fire had stopped it still felt like the fire was on him, a massive burn over his arms, one on his chest, tops of his ears burnt.

"That's it!" Mika snarled

Leaping into the air sword in hand, she quickly sliced threw the demon landing on the other side, black blood stuck to the sword, the thing began to fall, four sharp snaps, and the whip that was still on fire went around her neck, stomach, and both legs ready to pull her down with the thing. Crying in a sharp pain when the thing shocked her, stabbing the sword into the side of the steep incline, other hand holding on to the side for dear life. The things were burning threw her skin, and breathing cut off.

"Mika!" the only ones able to stand, which were Iva and Ryuu tried to get there but a strong barrier threw them back.

"No not again! I can't die, not this time!" Mika growled feeling the sword and her claws slip. Looking back turning dead pale seeing the dancing flames at the bottom, with demons waiting to take her out along with other things. "No! Not again I won't leave him again!"

Trying with everything she had to pull herself up only making the whips on in deeper, "You can't get away half breed! If you had just stayed away this could have just been your smart ass brother." Naraku's voice laughed.

One tear fell, "I'm so sorry Koro, it look like I won't be able to keep that promise." She thought, one final hard pull and she lost her grip. Closing her eyes tight with something grabbed her wrist, out of reflex grabbed on as well.

Opening her eyes again, "Koro!"

"I intend to make sure you keep your promise koi, you're not leaving me again." He growled, visible struggling to keep her from going, "Just let go! You'll get dragged down too!"

"Then so be it, if anything I am going with you."

That's when both the marks on their shoulders started glowing, the outline of the silver dragon most of all. When both eyes shot open when they saw a silver dragon wrapping around her wrist up to his, holding them together, not planning on letting go.

"The mark," she thought, when a sudden strength returned, to her as well as him, Mika grabbing the sword from the side, quickly cutting threw the whips, before the black claws hand tried to grab her, Koro pulled her up quickly making both fall back Mika on top of her mate.

Kagome acting quickly chanted something and let another arrow fly straight into the pit, and the thing quickly sealed.

Everyone was waiting for something else, after two few long minutes the demonic aura was gone. Everyone fell back, "Thank kami that's over." Kimsune said falling on her back.

Koro painfully opened his eyes, pain was raging threw him, he didn't care though. His mate was safe in his arms again, bad looking injuries around her neck, stomach, and ankles. He had a few of his own bad burns, his hand ran threw her hair. Then saw her start to come around, "Is that thing gone?"

Feeling a hand rest against her cheek, "Yea, you killed it, and almost gave me a damn heart attack. What were you thinking? I could have lost you, again." He said, pulling her closer ignoring the pain.

She knew other wise, she knew how much the burns hurt, getting off top of him, helping him stand, grabbing a clear crystal bottle from her sleeve, "Guess Midoriko was right saying I needed this." Mika thought, "Ok who else got hit by that fire?"

Seeing Inuyasha being in the worst shape, seeing the deep whip marks and the dark black mark from that club, Kagome ran over, "Mika was it that stuff?" Kagome asked seeing the glowing water.

"Its holy water, it's the only thing that can heal these kind of wounds." Mika said, taking off the top.

"Wait won't that purify him!"

"No that's only the fake stuff." Mika said, pouring a small amount onto her hand.

"What do you mean "fake"?" Shippo asked running over.

"There is no "real" holy water on earth, you can only get it one place. I'm lucky enough to have it."

Koro was hanging on her shoulders, ears falling remembering what happened, Mika put her hand against her brothers wounds, he growled in pain, and tried to swing at her but Kagome stopped him, when a sharp glow and the burns closed up but a few scars stayed. When Sango's cried were heard, "Miroku! Come on Miroku don't give up!"

Ignoring the pounding in her legs, she jumped over to the fallen monk who's breathing was ragged, looked like the fire went deeper then she thought. Doing the same thing as she did with Inuyasha, the two girls hands twitched, and the monk had to more new injuries, two handprints one with claws, "He's just fine now." Mika growled

"I am most grateful Lady Mika." Miroku said

Mika had to stop Koro from hitting the pervert, going over to Ray and Tora, getting ride of the few harsh burns, it seemed like the stuff was never ending, when she heard a small whimper from behind her, then feeling a warm tingle go threw her neck.

"You're ok right?"

Not really feeling the stinging, it was weird, then realized the jewel, were the hell did it go! Looking at the hand that held it, the jewel had fused into her hand, pure no longer tainted. No wonder she didn't feel it, but hid it for now.

"Yea I'm fine, the first time is the most harsh. It's you that got hit."

Sitting him down, seeing the harsh looking burns, ears falling slightly, her fingers lightly traced the burns, "I'm sorry this happened." She said sadly.

"Its not your fault, I should have paid more attention. If you can go threw this pain, I will too." He said, hand holding on to hers.

Lightly putting the water on the injuries, which stung for a second, and he made her do the same to her own injuries. When everyone was half way normal, Shippo started jumping up and down, "Naraku's dead! Naraku's finally dead!" he yelled happily

When Inuyasha shot up, "Where the hell is the jewel!"

"Would you settle little brother."

"Really, you think I would let it go? God your stupid." Mika growled, holding out her hand. "How in the hell did that happen!"

"Oh I don't know, maybe to stop it from falling into freaking hell! Last thing we need!" Mika yelled, "Oh yea thanks for worrying so much."

Defusing the jewel from her hand, it glowing pretty bright, when exchanging it with Kagome, the light doubled. When a transparent figure came, breaking the clouds apart, where the sun once again showed threw.

Everyone finally opened there eyes again, seeing Midoriko there, feeling the sheer power, mostly anyone with demon senses bowed low, Ryuu forcing Rays head down. As for anyone that couldn't at the moment, well they tried, even fluffy.

"Once again the Shikon jewel is complete, and the darkness gone. The evil of this land has been erased from the face of this earth never to return, for that I thank all of you. Though not all darkness has been erased from your lives, all will never be at peace, but all will be much easier. You all have my eternal thanks, as well as protection. Your love as a pack, and as friends will keep you from harm. Now my soul is released."

With a bright flash, she was gone, everyone looked at each other, Shippo tackled Kagome down. Everyone tackled someone down in a crushing hug, Shippo switching to Kagome to Kimsune. Well everyone besides Sesshomaru of course, who silently walked off as if nothing had happened.

Koro was slightly caught of guard when Mika kissed him hard, not complaining though. Pulling away, forehead resting against her own, "Your parents murderer is finally dead, I know how much you wanted this since we were kids, koibito. I'm just glad it finally happened." She said

Pulling her closer to him again, "I am, I'm more glad I'll never have to worry about him hurting you or my pup, not anymore." He said, hand going to her stomach, kissing her lightly again.

Miroku having recovered his strength from no where, spun Sango around, rambling about there future life, and no more wind tunnel, some where saying wanting 20 kids. Shippo and Kimsune were dancing around like two wild kids, well it fit. Kirara let Kohaku hold on to her. No one had noticed, well Shadow did take to note, that everyone was overwhelmed even for some who were effected in a very small way. Without realizing Ray had quickly kissed Tora, shocking the fox hanyou who had _never_ been kissed before in her life! The coyote hanyou quickly pulled away, blushing big time, "Tora, uh I.." but was cut off when she pulled him into a kiss.

Shadow laughed slightly, almost busting when the cold dragon she knew, well heart was suddenly defrosted. Iva was just as caught off guard as her sister, when the fire/ice dragon hanyou kissed her.

Shadow just rolled her eyes, well it was faster then with Mika and Koro that was for sure. Kagome was in a state of total shock, as well was Inuyasha, everything it was finally over. Three years of jewel hunting, fighting, making friends, traveling between times, all of it finally was over. The evil hanyou that had plagued the lands for so long, that cause everyone so much pain, was finally in hell were he belonged. Now they could live their life without so much worry, without always looking over their shoulder, not having to worry about their children being in such terrible danger. Kagome basically tackled over Inuyasha, not being able to help the tears, Inuyasha caught that scent, "Why are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy its all over, we can be a family in peace now." Kagome cried

Hugging his mate, realizing what she meant, it was all over, everything could be normal again. The battle was finally over.

(NO this is NOT the last chapter! We still at least got three to go, since I'm sure you have noticed no painful Kikyo death, yet. That will be very soon well its going to have to be, I guess or will it? Anyway I know its been forever, but this move was totally messed me up and this laptop is just weird but IT IS NOT OVER! I assure there will be a sequel, with some twists, now PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE)


	46. The End

A New Beginning

(Chapter 46)

End of One, Start of Another

Two days they finally got to Keade's village, the news of Naraku's death spread faster then wild fire. Not just humans rejocing, the kinder demons as well. It would mean more demons would come fourth but after that, all other demons were nothing. The whole village was going to have a huge celebration. Not taking notice to the greater number of hanyous, willingly letting the heros that destoried Naraku in the village. Kagome and Inuyasha were just glad to get back with their pups, Haru and Takara. They were just as happy to be with their parents. Sakura happy to see both her adoptive parents, not letting 'em out of her sight until the party started.

Stars sparkling threw the blackened sky, didn't damper the partying. It was completely hilarious seeing what these villagers acted like with future music. The kids took to it faster then any of the others.

About two miles out, the ookami had snuck off with his mate. Still not liking that many people, plus rather stay with his mate. Laying back against a hill side, laying contently on her loves chest. Strong arm around her one hand holding on tight to hit resting agianst her lower abdomen. Nuzzling into her neck, a low growl that sounded more like a purring sound coming from ookami. The burns from the last battle had healed mostly, the one scar over her eye remained but all hers would last for many years since it was from the main source. Nothing could heal those, as much as he wished he could completely get rid of the pain. Small episodes of pain racked threw her back from the deep burns, tried to hide it at first but Shadow spotted it when she was alone. The cat still had a scar over her eye, which she had gotten from Naraku when she freed Kagura, but it was the only way. Though the scars on her back and flattened out only marking it look like a tattoo but much more painful. Thanking kami that it hadn't completely crippled her for the rest of her long life.

For now though, the pain wasn't causing any problems, the thought of being a family in the close to 8 months now made it almost barable and forget about the damn ordeal of going threw hell and back. Glad she was allowed a second chance at all, she'd just started her life even if she were to end up in heaven it's be a hell to her. Laughing at the fact that both her friends ran into their old childhood crushes that looked like lasted.

Feeling his fangs slightly dig into her mark making a shutter go threw her spine. Snuggling closer, glad he didn't want to be at that overly populated party either. Not trusting people at all in general at this point, kind of a demon instinct in this state. Only really even getting close to him at all, "Your back ok?" he asked, always asking that latly hating when those damn epsiodes happened were she could hardly move becasue of the pain and he couldn't do a damn thing. Only hold her until the pain creased, and it hurt to even move for close to a hour. It been less the past few days though.

"I'm fine don't worry." she assured

Letting the worries slip for a while focusing on the much brighter future ahead, had a mate, plus a pup on the way, what more could a guy want? Smirking smugly for a second, his mate was everything a demon lord or demon ever wanted. Power, smarts, looks, and the damn skills. To bad no one was taking her from him. After this they were going a little north of the new slayers village towards the more mountain area that Sesshomaru so willingly gave to his little sister. More like his daddy made him after learning he was going to be a grandfather when his daughter had really no place to call her own. Glad they wouldn't have to stay with that half wit mutt, might have had some respect but hardly. Lightly running kisses over her neck, growling low demon feeling playful. Hearing a small whimper made the growl only get louder. Fangs biting in slightly when the base of his ear was rubbed, damn his ears sometimes! Purr like growl louder before, losing all sence of the world, losing himself in her scent. The few nightmares of that dreaded day still came and scared the shit out of him, it hurt everytime. Always waking up with her though made the pain disapate with just a look. No matter how many times she said it wasn't his fault he couldn't help himself in thinking if he had protected her better, she wouldn't be going threw all this pain now.

"I'm glad all this is finally over, 21 years of this did get annoying." he mumbled

"You think?"

"That damn bastered caused all this pain in the first place, and that damn daughter of his. Both dead and gone and serioulsy won't be missed." he growled, soon gaining a much happier subject. Hand tightening around her own, "At least now we don't have to worry about that, I didn't want to bring our pup into a world with those sick twisted bastereds."

Heart leaping at that, never in a million years would she have considered herself a mother. Well Sakura was a different story, but now she was going to have her own pup. A result of both her and her mate. Never knowing this kind of happiness before. Koro smiling seeing the new spark in her eye, loving that spark. Year ago, they wouldn't have thought this would happen still alone, far apart. Hell even a half a year ago. Falling flat on his back when she got him in a tight embrace. Own arm around her shoulders, not wanting to hit the injury. Content with just hearing her heart beating at all, shuttering at those three heart wrenching days making his grip tighten. That would haunt him for a while, only making his protective instinct as strong as ever. More so knowing that she was carrying _his_ pup, refused to let her fight anymore for the next damn year or out of his sight.

Gently laying her back on her back, nuzzling agaisnt the burn mark a little of to the side of her eye, it was just an outline now, skin slightly off color. Simpathically licking a small part, still feeling the burning sensation. The burn scars didn't bug him, or even ruin her in his mind. Still the same woman he loved. Though the marks made him pissed, leg still could almost see the bone. Hearing the purr like growl now coming from her. Demon melted at the loving spark in her eye, kissing her hard. Almost losing it. Completely losing it at her taste again, Arms tightly around him, scars on her back completey numb for once. Taking full advantage of the pain free moments, knowing it wouldn't be completely pain free for a year or two, scars sometime after that.

When something tackled them in the side, scaring both half to death. Shadow was lucky the ookami didn't react claws first. Glaring at the neko, falling back in slight defeat, "What now Shadow?"

"Well, simiple party for the people that killed the demon, and two ain't there!"

"Maybe there's a reason for that!" the annoyed wolf growled

"We're not good with that many people, plus I just don't want to be around a bunch a idiot humans." Mika growled, why did the cat have to be so damn curious! "Seriously not good with tight spaces anywhere at the moment."

"Please, you two are so damn pathitic!"

"You are not going to leave or shut up till we go, will you?" Koro mumbled

"Nope."

"Damn." they both growled

"Hey look at it this way, later everyone is going to be to damn drunk to even notice you two dissappering. Ten minutes at least."

Sounded fair enough, "Fine, but I am so getting you later cat."

"Whatever wolf boy come on."

Before she had a say in walking or not was on his back, "I can walk you know."

"Point?"

Growling in slight annoynace before nuzzling agianst the back of his neck, heck with arguing right now. "Wouldn't mind this was the other way around though."

"Pervert."

"Only you love."

Two silver streaks darted threw the sky, _"If anything, wish you didn't have those scars or pain koi." _

Smiling at love in his thoughts, _"You're all I'll ever need."_

Shadow couldn't help but laugh slightly, having seen her friend go threw so much the past years finally being really happy the first time in her life, or for the wolfs on that matter. Hoping things would settle now, the cat would have a heart attack otherwise. Oh by kami, she'd get stuck babysitting soon! Dealing with those two was scary but mixed oh god she was in for it, praying to all kami that it was just one kid.

Up ahead it wasn't just them having the party hater issues, but poor Inuyasha was forced by his mate so no chocie given. Rolling his eyes at the already drunk ass monk, laughing at some joke that made no sence what so ever. His sisters friends being just goof balls, the cyotoe having the same case as the monk. Dragon not so much. Tora as embrassed as hell, while her sister was to freaking drunk to walk a damn straight line. Reasons she never touched the crap.

Miroku and Ray seemingly getting along well, or they just lost it. They'd be lucky if they could tell a demon from a rock, "Y-you know what monk, your not to bad. For a holy bastered anyway." Ray said, hardly standing straight, way to many! Lucky hanyous couldn't die form a hang over.

"Yep! (hiccup) not so bad yourself."

"Kami help me." Tora mumbled

Busting up as seeing Inuyasha actually dancing! Well with Kagome of course, but still funny to see Mr. Tough guy so embrassed. The kids finding more ways to have fun with the fireworks Kagome gave them. Not seeing the two sneak off. Picking up his mate bridal style and lept up into the god tree. Cradling his mate in his lap.

Inuyasha still couldn't beleive it was over, Naraku was dead. After everything that evil hanyou had put him threw he was gone. With everyones help. Having to actually thank the bastered in some sence. He never tricked him and Kikyo, he'd never have met Kagome at all. He'd be dead by now, or still pinned to the tree if she hadn't come into his life. He'd still be alone, he wouldn't have a family right now, or a mate. Making his hold tighten.

Smiling up at her mate, before snuggling closer to his chest. Naraku was gone, she wouldn't have to worry about him risking his neck anymore. Her pups would be safe, they'd finally be able to rest without worry. To think she could have just been a normal high school girl. Now a hanyou with a mate and pups. She wouldn't change any of it.

"Can you beleive it's finally over?" Kagome asked

Looking up at the stars, before lightly kissing her, "No, but I'm glad it is. That bastered has caused to much terror for to long. Now we got a whole future a head of us."

"Together we'll be able to pull threw anything else."

"And I will always love you, Inuyasha."

"I will always love you, Kagome."

**_The End_**

(It's done! My first story complete!! I know it took forever but I'm finished! There is going to be a sequel since I'm sure some are asking, why isn't Kikyo dead yet. Well give me a few days and it will be up. I will post a notice on here to let everyone know. I have to thank EVERYONE. 353 reviews and I'm sure more after this, 19182 hits, 4 c2s, 79 favs, only 5 flames, and 51 alrets! YAY! It would take me forever to right eveyone that reviewed but you know who you are so THANK YOU AGAIN!)


	47. SEQUEL

THE SEQUEL IS UP!!!!! Look for it under my profile or its called 'Final Ending'


	48. In Honor

I know I haven't been active on here for awhile, but things have been going on. But I plan on coming back, and hard. This here was submitted to a previous place and I unfroantly didn't get picked. But this is in honor of a very speical person to me who passed away a few years back, I wrote this to honor her and I want to share it with the people on this sight. This is for my grandmoter, Rita Marie Hacker, who passed away September 3, 2004. She had suffered most of her life and that's how she passed, in pain, and I want to just show how much she still is missed. This is my orginal work. And yes I want honest reviews. Thank you.

Lost Angel 

Born with silver wings stitched

To your back, halo set upon your

Head. Yet your mortal

Living on this earth of crime and

Hate yet your silver wings never

Blackened. Your love for humanity

Grew, your trust in humans grew

I was a victim of your kindness

And hope. Never understanding

Why, but you kept faith.

This pain these mortals put

You threw, yet you still

Had faith. Cradling me through

The storms of life, protecting me

From the demons that haunted

Me. Those silver wings where

A barrier from the outside world

This faith that held you, I still

Can't understand, but angels

I'm sure are real cause you were mine.

Despite your wings, illness

Overtook you, the constant fights

Took it's toll. Through knife and needle

You fought until the last silver feather

Of your wings fell, a sign you were

Needed elsewhere. Despite the pain

In my own heart I knew that even if

I could no longer see you, you'd be

there. But someone else needed

You and it was my turn to stand on

My own. The pain is gone now for you, now you

Are able to fly with those silver wings

That were bestowed to you, to spread

The same kindness and love

Is being spread onto others as you

Had given to me. The heavens

Lost an important member, and now your

Back were you belong, watching and guiding

Others threw their own storms

Not only had heaven lost its angel

Now I had lost mine.


	49. Notice

Last notice on this story, hopefully. I am revivising this story, should have put this up earlier but well been stressing the past few weeks. Anyways if you liked the orginally, chances are you'll like this one. Look it up on my profile ;p anyways, thanks for everything.


End file.
